In Your Eyes
by DisneyOUATgirl1437
Summary: When I was little, my Aunt told me and my cousins a story about one boy. She said he wasn't real though. If she only knew how wrong she was... Ever since that night when the boy who would never grow up landed in front of my window, my life's changed forever. (PeterXOC)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is a first chapter of my new story. I know I've already written a story in a same category, but I decided to take this into a new direction. I'll still be updating 'The New Adventure' though. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

The wind was blowing around me, playing with my waist length hair. I didn't care though, so I let him do that. When I was outside, I felt so free. This night, like the others, was no exception, calm and peaceful. I was standing on a balcony outside a room, looking at the London sky.

The sky was clear as usual, and stars were shining. However, what stood out the most were two of the stars. They were the brightest stars in the sky, and I could never get tired of looking at them. Probably because I knew a story behind them.

"You'll pay for this, you lousy brat!" I heard my cousins' shouting from the inside of the room. Looking at the two stars for one more time, I entered the room. It was incredibly big, but then again, four of us were sharing it.

The part where I was right now was John and Michael's. They were sharing it together. A bit higher was my cousin Wendy, while I was at a top, near our attic. All of us had a balcony. My part of the room was usual for teenagers. I was actually fifteen, just so you know.

There was a blue bed, a shelf, a huge lilac wardrobe and a desk. I saw John and Michael sword fighting with their wooden swords. "You're going to regret the day you've met me, Peter Pan!" John shouted with the sword in his right hand and a hook in his left hand.

"John, it's the right hand." I reminded my cousin, letting out a smile. "I know, but this way's easier. Thanks anyway, Liz!" John responded. "Oh no, I won't!" Michael then shouted, the two boys continuing their fight. "I won!" John shouted. "Please, you didn't touch at me at all!"

"Take that, and that!" Michael fake stabbed John, the latter falling on the floor, losing the fight. I giggled. "Good one guys!" a voice came from upstairs. Wendy joined us. "But you know these are just stories? Peter Pan doesn't exist!" I frowned at that.

I knew the story very well. It was about a boy, the boy who would never grow up. I've heard the story so many times that I now knew every detail! It's been my favorite ever since was six, and that story was never boring to me. However, sometimes, a question was on my mind. Was Peter Pan real?

"Well, there's supposed to be a proof in our great, great, great grandmother's diary!" I stated. Our great, great, great grandmother was the original Wendy as Grandma used to tell us when we were little. She was the first one who got to go to Neverland along with her brothers. Here in the 21st century, everyone knew about our family background, and some people considered us weird. I didn't care though, I was proud to be a Darling, and no one was going to change that. "A fan girl talking." Wendy commented, making John and Michael chuckle. I didn't consider myself one though. 'John, Michael, Elizabeth, listen, Peter Pan is not for real!" But there must be some proof!

"Come on, it's time for sleep." Wendy told us. Even though I was the oldest, Wendy was the one in charge of us. Besides, I lived here only because my parents were always busy and had no time to take care of me, so my aunt offered them to send me here, so, here I was.

My father was actually a brother of Wendy, John and Michael's mother. His name was John Darling. Nearly everyone in this family was named Wendy, John and Michael. My parents decided to break that tradition though, naming me Elizabeth instead.

That would make Wendy, John, Michael and me cousins, but we were nothing alike when it came to our looks. Wendy and John had brown eyes, like their uncle, Michael had amber eyes, but I had dark blue eyes, unlike my aunt but probably like others before her and my father, my Grandma being one of those people.

Wendy and John's hair was sandy brown; Michael's was black while my hair was light brown with a blonde streak on a right side. I usually put it behind my ear. Anyway, I didn't mind living with my cousins, because it was really fun!

I was closer with John and Michael though, which was odd, considering Wendy was only two years younger than me! As for the said girl and me, we got along fine, but not as well as me with the boys. However, I had to admit I was sometimes jealous of her.

When I did something bad, Aunt would ask me why I couldn't be more like Wendy. She was practically everything I wasn't. I know, it was bad to be jealous, but sometimes, I couldn't help it! Wendy was one of the most popular girls in her class, had nearly the best grades, whereas I was one of the most awkward people in the class, I had okay grades, but of course, Aunt would usually ask me why I couldn't be more like Wendy. She preferred watching clips on YouTube and chatting, but I preferred drawing and sketching.

We were also opposite when it came to our appearances. My cousin was usually dressed in a pink shirt, blue jeans and pink sneakers, her hair was pretty short. I, on the other hand wore a purple shirt with pink polka dots on it. I also wore a blue jeans vest, dark blue skirt with a black waist part before it, green and black stripe knee-length socks with purple and black shoes.

Wendy was putting Michael in his bed. "Peter Pan is made up!" "Really?" Michael asked in disappointment. "Yes, really." His sister responded. Suddenly, it was all dark. What happened? "Liz, could you please go to the attic on your way up?" Wendy then asked me.

I just nodded, going upstairs. Next to my bed was the attic's door. I never really went inside, but I wasn't scared either. Oh, it was way darker here than downstairs! Looking for a switch, I hit into something which fell on the floor. I really had to watch where I was walking!

Finally, I found the switch and turned on the light. Looking at the floor, there was a box with an old book, panpipes and some other things. Kneeling down, I picked them up. Oh, I couldn't believe we had the panpipes! Deciding it wouldn't hurt if I did it, I played the panpipes. They were actually working! It was really a lovely sound to hear.

I then looked at the old book, opening it on one page. _"Dear diary, I know mother would never believe me if I told her about that boy. His name's Peter, Peter Pan."_ My eyes widened at reading that part. _"He's the funniest person I've ever met!"_ Wow, so Peter Pan was real after all! Now we had the proof! I jumped up in triumph, pumping my fist in the air. "Yes!"

Deciding to read the diary a bit more, I took it and the panpipes in my hands before leaving the attic and jumping on my bed. I was reading the diary for a while. The more I read, the more it amazed me. It was incredible! The Never Tree, the Lost Kids, Captain Hook, Tinker Bell, everyone was in this diary!

I brought out my sketchbook where I was drawing what I dreamed of and other things that usually came to my mind. Suddenly, I heard tapping on my window. Letting out a small shriek in fear, I jumped off my bed. The tapping didn't stop. In fact, I think it was only getting louder.

Calm down Elizabeth, since when were you such a coward? Letting out a sigh, I slowly got closer to the window, opening it before letting out a gasp.

Staring at me and standing on my balcony with hands on his hips, was a boy who seemed to be around my age! He had brown hair and those brown eyes which were right now staring through my dark blue ones.

The boy was wearing a green shirt which appeared to be made of leaves and it had them on the shirt's short sleeves. He was wearing a brown belt tied around it with a dagger on the belt, along with brown tights and boots. The description from the story matched!

I looked at a sketch in my notebook, and I noticed it and the boy were quite similar. He smiled when he saw me. "Wendy!" he exclaimed in an American accent.

I was confused though and I didn't know what to say. "She's new!" a fairy on the boy's left laughed. "I… I'm not Wendy, I'm…." I started, but heard someone's footsteps. "Liz, what's…" my cousins who ran to me, let out a gasp.

"So, you're real!" Wendy said incredulously. Peter Pan let out a laugh as if he was asking her whether she was kidding. Ever since that day, my life has been anything but usual...

 **A newer version of the prologue because I redesigned Liz's look and some things so here it is!**


	2. The Talking Trees

**Alright then guys, thank you dream lighting and vinitapepperdog1983 for reviewing, I decided I'd continue this story! I hope you'll like this one! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Take that, you picklehead!" "I'll catch you this time, Peter Pan!" John and Michael were sword fighting once again. I was sitting on Michael's bed, drawing in my sketchbook. "You'll never catch me, you don't even know how to fly!"

Letting out a chuckle, I looked at my nearly finished drawing. This time, The Never Tree was on a paper. I smiled at it a bit proudly because it didn't look bad! I then looked at a window. Let's just say that after that night, many of them were not boring anymore.

My cousins and I learned to fly; we met the Lost Kids, pirates, mermaids, the Indians, even the infamous Captain Hook! The Lost Kids were quite nice. There were six of them, and they were always ready for an adventure! The pirates, well, they were the pirates.

The mermaids were awful, I had to admit that. If you fell into their Lagoon, you'd become evil! The Never Tribe was also good. The Great Chief was always there for us when we were in a trouble, and his daughter Tiger Lily seemed to like Peter just like Wendy. Poor guy stuck between two fires. He seemed to like Wendy more though. Some of those adventures were unforgettable, and I thought they were really awesome.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion upstairs. "Oh o, don't upload that!" I heard Wendy exclaiming. Rolling my eyes, I continued with my drawing. That was a typical Wendy with her social life for you. "Wow, that's not a good look on you, Wendy! Oops, it looks like your friends think so too!" John commented.

I couldn't help smirking. But, I never understood what a point of the social network was. Who cared what they thought about you? I never had an account, not that I minded, because I was happy with my pencil, sketchbook and sometimes music.

Suddenly, a door to our room opened. "Wendy, John, Michael and Elizabeth Darling, come here right now!" my Aunt appeared on the door. People called me by my full name when they were angry, annoyed or I was in trouble. My Aunt usually called me that way though.

I lifted my hand up to show I was on the bed. My cousins looked at Aunt from upstairs. "This room is a royal mess! I've asked you ten times to tidy it up!" she scolded us. "But mum, it is tidy!" Michael came running downstairs before taking a look at his room. "Almost." He added.

 _'Exactly, so why do we always need to tidy it up?'_ I thought. I didn't really like tidying up my room. "Not good enough! Clean it up and then off to bed!" John and Michael groaned. Wendy came downstairs with them.

"That includes you, little lady!" Aunt told me. "But…" I wanted to finish my drawing! "No buts, look at Wendy, she's helping them too. Why can't you be more like her? Give them a hand!" she then exited the room. My male cousins gave me looks of sympathy at hearing that famous sentence. They knew how much it annoyed me.

I groaned in annoyance. Wendy this, Wendy that, I've heard it literally eight thousand times! Oh, why can't you do maths like Wendy? Oh, why can't you tell stories every night like Wendy? Besides, Wendy came to help them only not to be scolded by her mum and ruin her image; she'd rather fix her network disaster! Leaving the sketchbook on Michael's bed, I kneeled down next to his night table and started putting some dominos on it.

However, suddenly, the window was open, shooting down the dominos! Great, more work. I looked up at the opened window. "Hey!" a boy greeted with a smile, flying into the room and making circles in the air before landing on a holding part of our stairs.

"Peter Pan!" my cousins chorused. "Hi Peter." I greeted, picking up the dominos again. "Ready for Neverland?" the boy who would never grow up asked when a fairy entered the room through the same route as him, kicking the dominos along the way which fell down again. What did the dominos do to be treated so badly? Tinker Bell flew to Peter who was sitting.

"We have to clean this mess before we go to Neverland." I stated, the flying duo looking at me. I didn't want to clean the room, but I didn't want to give my Aunt another reason to criticize me again either! "Really, looks tidy to me!" Peter stated, flying up in the air with Tinker Bell

"That's what I said!" Michael exclaimed. "I agree with both of you, but we need to do it anyway!" I responded, kneeling down to pick up the poor dominos once again. Peter landed in front of me. "The only thing you should care about is playing, not worrying about cleaning and trying to grow up!" he stated. "Yuck!" he put hands in front of him, looking away in disgust.

"Yuck!" My cousins repeated his actions. "You think I like this? All of you have seen my room! Besides, Aunt has said…" "Exactly, who's doing the talking here?" Peter flew up, turning to look at my cousins. "Mum!" they chorused.

"So, the Moon's up Liz, time to go to Neverland!" My cousins cheered at that. The boy who would never grow up then flew down, offering me a hand. "Alright then, no cleaning!" I exclaimed with a smile, taking his hand and he pulled me towards the window.

I gave Wendy my hand, who took it. John then took her hand and Michael took his. Tinker Bell sprinkled all of us with a fairy dust. "Yeah!" Peter pulled us up in the air. We then let go of each other's hands, flying past Big Ben, the Tower Bridge, and London Eye while cheering.

Then, we were there. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. "We're here!" my cousins exclaimed. I shared their excitement, seeing a huge familiar island in front of me. Neverland. All of us were flying near the Never Tree.

Peter landed, swinging, but my male cousins had less luck, falling down. I landed next to John and Michael, helping them up. Finally, Wendy landed in front of Peter who also landed, a bit away from us. "Where is everybody?" she asked. It was then I noticed the place really looked empty.

"They've gone out to study some stupid flower or something." Peter told her. John, Michael and I ran to them. "Oh no, so what are we going to do then?" Michael asked a bit disappointed. "We could all go see that flower!" Wendy said with a smile.

"That's girls stuff!" John didn't agree with his sister who looked a bit offended. Well Wendy, it _was_ for girls! I had to agree with John on this one. "Yeah, why not go and see the mermaids while we're at it?" Michael asked sarcastically with his arms crossed. I chuckled at that. Wendy sure had a problem with the mermaids!

"Let's go see the Never Tribe!" John suggested, jumping on his left leg, his hands in the air and chanting. We all chuckled at that. "No, let's go finish off that rotten Captain Hook once and for all!" Michael stated, pretending he had a sword in his right hand. "Why not?" I agreed with him at the idea happily.

"No, I want to do something different, something really funny!" Peter stated, stopping Michael from sword fighting someone he imagined. "Oh no, last time you said that, a giant carnivorous plant nearly made a meal out of me!" Wendy responded.

I couldn't help burst into laughter. I remembered that day for sure! "Oh yeah, that was really, really, really, really…" Peter started laughing as well, only for Wendy to give him a dirty look before glaring at me. I didn't care though.

"Not funny at all!" he finished. "I know I'll take you to see the Talking Trees!" Peter flew up in the air. I smiled. That sounded like a good idea! Besides, maybe I could draw them when I get back to London! John walked up to us, carrying the Great Book of Neverland.

"I swear I've never seen this page before!" John was looking through the Great Book. "Come on, come on!" Michael shouted, running around and nearly making John drop the Great Book. "The talking trees are big old oak trees. They like to listen to their leaves grow, so everything needs to be quiet!" he closed the book, looking at all of us.

"Peter, do you really think it's a good idea?" Wendy asked him. "You're kidding? We're talking about talking trees! I'll bet you've never seen one in your life!" _'And you'll never get to experience more things if you don't chill out.'_ I thought.

"Um, no, I haven't, but…" "So come on, let's go then!" Peter declared, taking her hand and flying away from us. Tinker Bell sprinkled John, Michael and me with the dust. We began to follow the duo.

All of us were playing tag in the forest. "You're it!" I saw Wendy tagging Michael while in the air. "Flying's cheating, Wendy!" Michael complained but his sister didn't listen, flying up. Looking through treetops, I saw two figures flying away, and I instantly knew who they were.

Letting out a sigh, I decided to join my male cousins. "Catch me if you can!" I shouted, the boys racing after me. At one point, after John called Michael a silly monkey, the latter pushed his brother in a tree behind him.

Suddenly, the tree started moving! "ENOUGH! Don't you know the meaning of the word quiet?!" the tree asked angrily. I quickly put myself in front of the boys and the tree. Tinker Bell apparently knew we were in trouble.

Suddenly, the tree's branches tied themselves around John, Michael and me, lifting us up! Tinker Bell was caught a few seconds after. Not knowing what to do, I decided to try to sleep.

After a while, the tree cleared a path, and Peter and Wendy saw us! "Get your creepers off them!" Peter shouted, taking his dagger out and pointing it at a talking tree. "No, Peter, don't hurt them!" I shouted for them to hear.

"Why not, this is Neverland, we fight all the time!" Wendy said something to the tree. From what I could hear, the tree said something like 'you spared our branches little girl and it seems that girl's the only one Pan listens to', but I couldn't hear it very well from here, so it must have been a mistake.

However, after the tree agreed to let us go, they were soon shouting in pain! Smee appeared, cutting the branches which held my cousins, Tink and me before taking John and Michael. I tried to run after the pirate, but something hit my head and everything went black.

 **Peter's POV**

After the Talking Trees helped us get rid of the pirates who ran into Hook's cabin, they started going away. "Hooray, Michael and John are safe! And Wendy, you just had to save her too, didn't you Peter?" Tink stated.

Suddenly, one tree was walking back to us. "I think you've forgotten someone in our forest, Peter Pan." The tree told me. I raised an eyebrow. Who could that be? "Oh no, Liz!" John and Michael exclaimed. How could we forget her?! I slapped myself on a forehead.

All of us were flying to the forest when I saw someone lying on the floor, a bruise on her forehead! "Liz!" John and Michael said in worry. "She'll be fine, it's just a bruise!" Wendy told them. Without another word, I picked Liz up, all of us flying back to London.

After I said bye to the Darlings, I was flying back to Neverland, hoping everything would be okay with their cousin when something flew in front of me. Looking at it, it was a sketch of something that looked like the Never Tree! I let out a smile because I knew who drew it.


	3. Birthdays and Weird Feelings

**Thank you dream lighting and Blackrose3107 for reviewing the last chapter, and to answer the former's question, I'm not promising anything, but I don't consider Wendy evil in this story either. I only think she's gone into puberty more than the others, knowing teenagers. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

It was night. John, Michael and I were in the boys' room. John was doing something on his laptop, I was drawing yet another sketch while sitting on their toys' box and Michael was singing happily. Who could blame him? His birthday was tomorrow after all! I was actually drawing Captain Muscles, intending it to be my cousin's birthday present.

Letting out a sigh, I looked at an open window. Apparently, after I got unconscious the last time we were in Neverland, I missed half of the fun with a machine gun, Hook and awesome Talking Trees. What was even worse, I lost my Never Tree sketch. I've been working so hard on it! John and Michael assured me how I'd draw another one easily though.

"Red cars, guns…." Michael was counting on his fingers in euphoria. I smiled in amusement, a pencil in my right hand. "Are you done, Liz?" Michael wanted to see my drawing. I quickly put it out of his sight. "Not yet." "Please, please let me see it!" "Not a chance!" Michael was chasing me around the room, both of us laughing.

Michael wasn't the only one whose birthday was soon though. In fact, today was Peter's birthday! Michael and I agreed to organize a party in Neverland for the boy who would never grow up, and now, we were waiting for our plan to start.

Suddenly, Wendy opened the door, coming in the room. Michael and I immediately stopped our chase. "Michael, Liz, not so loud! All that noise will bring mum in here, we can't have her in here, not when Peter's on his way!" She shushed us. This time, I had to agree with her, not really wanting my Aunt to come up.

"Yeah, good luck Wendy, he's happier to go to his birthday than Christmas, so…" John joined in a conversation, taking headset off his ears. "Tomorrow's my birthday, happy birthday to me!" I chuckled, joining Michael in singing. "Tomorrow's your birthday, happy birthday to you!"

At that moment, I looked at those two stars, and saw someone coming through our window! "Did I hear someone mention birthdays?" Peter entered with Tinker Bell, giving a 'hi five' to Michael. "That's crazy talk, Michael, Liz, birthdays are stupid!" he stated in the air.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you won't catch me having one!" Peter landed in front of Michael, Wendy and me. "What are you talking about, Peter?" I asked him in surprise. How could he say that? If anything birthdays were fun, there was always laughter, singing, cakes….

"Come on, birthdays are brilliant!" Michael grinned. "Lots of presents, cakes…" I started. "I said they're stupid, so they are!" Peter cut me off, everyone gasping, shocked at his words. I felt like someone's slapped me in the face, so I stayed quiet. "In fact they're forbidden in Neverland!" he then crossed his arms turning his back to us and looking outside the window. But why? We wanted it to be a surprise party!

"Maybe you don't want to come, Wendy, that wouldn't be a problem!" Tinker Bell stated, her arms crossed and sitting on a toy. "Well?" Peter asked, looking at us, mostly Wendy expectantly. "Let's go!" Peter then took Tinker Bell, sprinkling all of us with a fairy dust. We were flying out of the room one by one, passing the Tower Bridge, London Eye…

Michael and I were a bit behind the others when we were passing Big Ben. "What are we going to do now, Liz?" my youngest cousin asked me. I bit my lip, looking at four of the people in front of us. What was the point now if Peter thought they were stupid, let alone banned? But, he had no idea how wrong he was!

"We're going to give him the best birthday party ever!" I decided, earning a smile from Michael. We were going to do it Peter, like it or not! When we landed in front of the Never Tree, some of the Lost Kids like Chubs, Ficelle and Baby joined us.

I greeted them along with my cousins. "When does our plan start? Tell me Liz!" Michael said excitedly, but I quickly shushed him. "We can't let Peter find out, so we need to get him out of the way." I stated, looking at the birthday guy flying in the air with Ficelle, Chubs and Baby talking to him.

But, how were we going to do that all by ourselves? No, we needed help. "What are you doing?" Wendy joined us, seeing we were talking about something. "Wendy, we need your and Tiger Lily's help." I explained to her our plan.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lily joined us. "Hi Lily!" "So, why did you call me?" she asked. "We want to give Peter a birthday party but we can't do it while he's here near the Never Tree!" I explained to her, the girl smirking.

Four of us got in a circle, whispering to each other ideas. "That'll work." Wendy said, all of us agreeing. We then headed to a log where Peter and John were sitting. "Peter, are you ready?" Lily asked. "Always, Lily, always! Ready for what?" he then landed in front of Lily, Wendy and me.

"Silly, today's the day you have to go fetch Walkenahoo!" Nice name, Lily! "The what?" Baby asked flummoxed, walking to us. "The Walkahoohoo thingy!" Peter somehow managed to say it different. "Obviously I haven't forgotten that, actually, I was about to take off!" Who was he fooling around? He had no idea what we were talking about! That was a point though.

"Just to get this right, what does it look like, Lily?" "You don't know what Walkenahoo looks like?!" I asked as if it was the end of the world. "You see, it's kind of like…" I started, the boy grinning at us, for some reason making my heart beat faster and giving me more trouble in making up a good lie. What was wrong with me? "Big!" Wendy was showing some motions behind Peter. "No, not big enough!" I decided not to look directly into his brown eyes. If I was going to lie, I'd better do it properly without any dispersion!

"You know what? It's like a big rock!" Lily beat me to it. "The most sacred treasure of this island!" I added, knowing I was exaggerating. "Oh yeah, stone treasure, I knew that, obviously!" Peter smiled at Lily and me, and I felt my knees feeling a bit weak. What was this?

"Everyone knows that!" Wendy added, coming closer to us and causing Lily to start bickering with her quietly when Peter turned to look at us again. "Where exactly is the Cowatotoo?" all three of us were grinning like idiots.

"Just to be sure, you know." He smiled. What was even worse, my heart rate didn't seem to slow down. I had to do something to calm down, even though I had no idea what was wrong with me in the first place! I also felt something like butterflies in my stomach.

"At the mount Highcone of course!" Lily stated. John showed us a peak in the Great Book. "Easy, I'll fly to the mountain, grab the stone, and be back before you can blink!" Peter, who was flying in the air landed.

"NO!" I said rather loudly, causing everyone to flinch. He couldn't come back that fast! "No flying allowed!" I explained my reaction. "Because then, it would lose its sacred power!" Wendy then said. "Everyone knows that!" I added.

The Lost Kids then said how they knew it as well. "Fine! Fine, I'll go on foot, I'll walk!" Peter said with a bit of annoyance in his voice, showing the walking gesture with his fingers before lowly walking away. "I'm Peter Pan! Me, walking? Ridiculous!" I would have laughed at his grunting because I found the thing we got him into pretty ironic, but I felt relieved he was finally gone.

"Listen, guys! That mission we sent him on is totally fake; we just want to set up a birthday party for him!" Wendy explained to everyone. "We thought birthdays were outlawed." Baby stated. "Besides, Peter says they're stupid!" Cynthia told Wendy.

"But he's never had one! If he did, he'd realize how fun they are! Now, we have a chance to show him that!" I declared. Everyone then agreed to do the job. We were then planning, putting on decorations, making cake, everything!

"We can put the table with cakes right there!" Wendy said. At that moment, Tinker Bell flew in front of me and my cousins. "What exactly is going on here?" she demanded. "We're tidying up a bit because it's so dirty in here!" I covered up.

I knew my lie was a total disaster though. Everyone knew my opinion when it came to cleaning, knowing what happened the last time! "Don't tell Tinker Bell, she can't keep a secret for anything!" Wendy whispered. Tinker Bell seemed to believe the lie after my cousin said something else though.

We were near the finish, and while I was carrying one present, I saw petals being released from a net! Seeing the fairy dust, I knew who did it. Nearing the table with cakes, I saw Tink stepping on one! "What do you think you're doing?!" I demanded.

"I don't care; at least you can't hurt Peter now!" I let out a laugh. "Us, hurt Peter? It's for his birthday!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Tinker Bell then turned to look at me in surprise. "Why didn't you say so?! All fairies love birthdays!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"But this is all your fault Elizabeth, why didn't you say so?" ""We can still manage to get it on time if we work together!" Tinker Bell was really excited, helping us along the way.

All of us hid to wait for Peter. "I've got the stone thingy!" All of us got out to see him with a stone in his left hand and a dagger in his right. John and Michael hugged Peter and all of us were cheering. "Thanks, must admit it wasn't easy, but I've got the Dodoo thingy!"

"Peter, it wasn't for the stone, it was for your birthday!" I joined the trio, explaining the situation. Suddenly, Hook came crashing in with his pirates. What a party breaker! "My birthday and you invited Hook and his pirates?" Peter asked me in disbelief. I had no idea what to say. "Not that we know of!" Wendy said.

Jaro charged at Peter, but he flew out of the way, and the fun began. Tink released the petals, cakes were in the air. I caught one cake, tasting it. It was strawberry, my favorite flavor! I then watched the others fighting for the dumb rock.

At one moment, Hook was holding for Peter. Looking at a frying pan with a rock on it in my hand, I threw the rock at the Captain, making him fall. Hook caught the rock, racing back to the Jolly Roger with the pirates after him.

Peter wanted to go with them too though! He was risking it all for a dumb rock! Luckily, Tink stopped him just as we ran after them. "Forget it Peter, let's go back!" Wendy shouted. "But ity's the sacred stone!" Peter flew in front of her. "It was just a silly rock." I said.

"We wanted you far away while we set up your birthday party! You were right, birthdays are stupid!" Wendy looked down. "If this is what they're like, they're fantastic!" Peter put a hand on her shoulder, making my stomach twist for a no good reason.

I paid no attention to what was happening around me, only acknowledging others while cheering when Peter allowed the birthdays again; because it turned out they were outlawed because you'd turn a year older! Anyway, you could now stay the same age, and I saw Peter hugging Wendy. "Thanks Wendy for the party." He smiled at her.

I felt a bit left out and hurt. It was Michael and my idea to set up the party! My heart was beating fast again, much to my annoyance. It didn't matter whose idea at the end it was though. Of course, Wendy would end up as the golden girl again.

I gave Michael my finished sketch when we got back to London, wanting to go to sleep and thinking about those weird feelings today.

 ****


	4. Michael's Nightmare

**Thank you Guest for reviewing the last chapter. I'm back with a new one, and I hope you'll like it! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

Wendy, John, Michael and I were on John and Michael's balcony, waiting for Peter to arrive. John was on a far left of it, looking at something, I was next to Michael, looking at where Wendy's light was pointing, Michael was looking rather bored, Marshmallow in his hands, and Wendy was using her torch to try to see whether Peter was coming.

This night, he was late, and we had no idea why! Wendy let out a sigh. "I suppose he's not coming this time." She stated. I let out a sigh. I really wanted to relax after today. I made a fool of myself in front of class. The thing was we were talking about what we liked to do in our free time. Due to my name being Darling, I was one of first people, and I nearly said how I liked to go to Neverland, so I blurted out something which ended up as 'baking potatoes'. The fact that I was a fool was well known to me, not that I cared what they thought, but I scolded myself for nearly revealing Neverland.

Also, those feelings from the time when we were celebrating Peter's birthday, they never ceased to stop when I was in Neverland, and it upset me greatly. Usually, it was my heart beating faster, butterflies in my stomach; I had no idea who or what was the cause of it! I wish I knew though.

"What's this? You four should be in bed by now!" I heard my Aunt's voice; however, I was busy looking at the sky, paying no attention to things around me. "Elizabeth! You know it's dangerous to be leaning like that, you could fall!" my Aunt's voice finally brought me to reality.

"But Pe…"Michael started, only for John to cut him off. "But peers like her do that all the time!" he quickly said, defending me and covering up for whatever Michael was going to say. "Sorry, Aunt." I said, finally coming in. After muttering something, but I didn't pay attention what, she left us.

"You really, really, really sure you want to go to bed? It's still early and I'm not even a little tired!" Michael told us. "I'm not tired either." I said. Michael then let out a yawn. Wendy smirked. "Right, come on sleepyhead, time to go to bed!" I ignored all of them, sitting on John's bed and taking my sketchbook out of my vest's pocket, thinking about what to draw next. The reason I loved doing that was you could clear your mind and not think about your everyday problems.

"You're just scared of going to bed!" "I'm not, take that back, I'm so not scared!" I could hear my male cousins arguing. "He's been having lots of nightmares lately. No John, close them, I don't want them to eat me up, boohoo!" John told Wendy and me, imitating Michael. I looked up from my sketchbook. "John, it's not funny." I scolded. If Michael was having nightmares, John shouldn't taunt him like that!

"Michael, if you're having nightmares, you could tell us, you know." Wendy kneeled in front of her brother. I finally decided to draw Marshmallow when I heard Michael's voice. "Peter!" my youngest cousin cried, making me look up.

"Hello everybody!" the boy who would never grow up flew through the window with Tinker Bell and sat on our holding part of stairs. "Well, it's about time! We nearly gave up on you, what took you so long?" Wendy stood up, coming a bit closer.

"The fact is I've lost the Lost Kids!" Peter said a bit nervously. I looked at the boy with surprise. Did I hear that correctly? "WHAT?!" My cousin trio chorused. "When you say lost, do you really mean…" I started. "Yup, up and disappeared! And I think those dastardly pirates are behind it!" Peter said, my cousins coming closer to him. I stayed on John's bed though.

"Yeah, definitely sounds like it!" John said. "So, fancy helping me find them?" Peter was hanging upside down in the air. "Yeah, ready for a take off!" Michael was running around. "At least one of us is happy to skip bedtime!" Wendy smiled her and John flying in the air.

"Tink, you forgot someone!" Peter grabbed her, sprinkling me a bit. I was floating in the air. "Come on Miss, you can draw later!" he smiled at me, making those butterflies show up again. Why?! I quickly put the sketchbook in my pocket again, flying after the others out of the room, ready for a rescue mission. Don't worry Lost Kids, here we come!

After flying past Big Ben, we were there. "Maybe they've came back already?" I heard Tinker Bell saying. "I hope so." Tinker Bell, Peter, I, Wendy, John and Michael flew around the Never Tree. "Maybe they're inside." Tinker Bell suggested.

"Hello? Cynthia, Chubs, Baby?" we entered the hideout, my cousins and I sliding before flying around the hideout. "Guys, where are you?" I called, but there was no answer! "Someone? Anyone?" "Nobody is home!" Michael stated.

John then saw a book on a table. However, Peter wasn't having time for reading. "Come on, let's go to the Jolly Roger, this plan's got Hook's name written all over it!" he said. It _was_ like Hook to do this! He then flew up with Tinker Bell, Wendy and Michael following him.

"Hey, wait!" I stayed there to wait for him. "Oh, never mind, let's go Liz." We followed the others to the Jolly Roger; however, the ship seemed to be completely empty! "The pirates are gone as well!" I voiced my confusion aloud. "Yep, weird, huh?" Peter said, making me look at the boy flying in the air. What's happened here?

Suddenly, I heard a loud ruckus, and it was Michael coming out of Hook's cabin with a fish decoration on his head. We chuckled. Suddenly, Peter saw something from up and we were flying to the forest. "Hot tracks!" Michael said, landing a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah, some of them are big! Chuluun's big feet!" John stated with a smile. Peter smelled one of the tracks before backing away in disgust. "Oh, that stinks! One of those must be Jake Sorrow's!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, knowing how bad it must have smelled. Michael then started running fast for some reason, so we ran after him to catch up.

"Look what I've found! One of Jaro's good luck charms!" John was holding the said object in his left hand. At that moment, I saw a hat which looked really familiar. I lifted it up and showed it to John. Peter flew to us. "Only Dagan has a hat like this, we're on the right track!" he pointed at the hat in my right hand.

"Look at this!" Michael was holding a familiar sword in his left hand, making me laugh in disbelief. Hook would never drop this thing out of his hands! Well, out of his hand and hook to be correct. Why would the pirates leave their things like this for anyone to find them? How unusual and weird! "Hook's sword? Interesting!" Peter said when we heard a strange noise, which made me drop the hat in surprise.

"Did you hear that? Yoo-hoo, Captain Hook, looks like you've dropped something!" Peter started flying in a direction of the noise, Tinker Bell, John and me following him, Wendy and Michael probably not too far behind.

We stopped in front of a tree. Peter and Tinker Bell flew up, John and I climbing up the tree. Well, my cousin had more luck than me and that was because he wasn't wearing a skirt and tights! I slipped up a bit, only for John to take my hand, but he then fell in a bush instead!

"John!" I shouted, jumping after my cousin. "John, Liz!" I could hear someone shouting. We were sliding down a slide. John wasn't really happy, but I was having a time of my life! "This is fun!" I could hear Peter's voice from behind me. I was cheering when I bumped into John, Peter flying up with Tinker Bell. It looked like the ride's just finished.

"Yeah, let's go again!" I shouted, lifting my hands up in the air. John, Peter and Tinker Bell wanted another ride as well. "Yeah, that was fun!" Tinker Bell agreed with me. "Loved it!" John smiled. All of us were laughing when Wendy and Michael finally came down.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked, taking a torch that was lying there in her hands and using it to see well. "Wow, this must be a dream chasm, I've just read about this in the Great Book of…" John said, but I heard a disturbing noise just as the others.

I quickly turned around to see a door! They opened, and Peter flew to them to observe them when they started closing, making him quickly fly out of the way! The door then flew up, flying behind me. They opened, showing a dark place. What was with this door? I stood there, trying to remain calm, but there was no denying I was shaking.

The door then started laughing, and the next thing I knew was they swallowed me! I looked around. The door was completely gone! It was a night time here, which was weird, considering it was supposed to be a day time! I could even see the moon! Where were John, Peter, Wendy, Tinker Bell and Michael? I couldn't wait for them to show up. No, I'd have to find my way out of here myself.

I was running around, trying to find a way out of here. There was no denying I was lost though. Holding on a nearby rock to rest, I let out a sigh. That door was really scary! "Liz!" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see Peter, John and Tinker Bell flying to me! I was so happy to see them at this moment! "Liz, are you alright?" Peter asked, landing next to me.

I laughed, those butterflies showing up _again_. "It takes more than that door to get rid of me!" I told the trio. We then looked at the sky. "This place is fantastic!" Peter then said, hands on his hips. It really was beautiful, but I was grateful we had some light here.

At that moment, I heard someone's voices, and I looked up. "Yeah, there they are!" Peter exclaimed, looking at a bridge. Up there were both Lost Kids and the pirates! We've found them! "Oh no!" The Lost Kids were in trouble! Well, there was always trouble whenever Hook was around.

Suddenly, I saw Baby slipping up! Ficelle ran to help him up; however, it was no use because stupid Jake Sorrow kicked Ficelle. They were falling! Peter tried to fly up, but he somehow got his leg stuck in a crack and couldn't get it out!

"Tink, do something!" Tinker Bell saved the two boys, sprinkling them with the fairy dust. The boys landed and thanked beaming Tinker Bell. Peter was still having trouble with his leg, so John and I ran to help him get it out. After about a minute of pulling, we were successful.

Jaro then decided to make a first move, but he was stopped. "Not feeling too brave today?" Peter asked. From what I could see, Captain Hook was afraid of his own shadow! Finally, the battle's started. Ficelle and I were taking on Jake Sorrow, avoiding his sword. "What now?" Ficelle asked me while we were running.

"Now is time for us to take action!" I replied, the boy nodding. We turned around, throwing rocks at Jake Sorrow. Ficelle threw one at his sword, making the pirate drop his weapon! Chubs then landed on him, making things for us easier! I saw Wendy and Michael climbing up to where we were. About time they joined us!

Ficelle nearly lost his balance, but Chubs and I managed to prevent him from falling. "Yes!" we gave a 'hi five' to each other. "Hey, you daft pirate, leave my brother alone!" Michael was charging at Dagan who was trying to make John fall!

Tink sprinkled him, but Michael only managed to pull off the pirate's boot! Michael threw it away and Dagan ran after it. Chubs, Ficelle and I joined Cynthia, Maia, Meera and Baby. That was when I heard Wendy's voice. "Peter, the door, it's moving away!" she exclaimed.

Oh, I did _not_ want to stay here in dark for the rest of my life. Peter flew after the door, Wendy, John and Michael running after him. "Fairy dust for everyone!" Tinker Bell sprinkled the Lost Kids and me with the fairy dust. All of us were floating in the air. We flew over the pirate's heads, some of us like Maia, Ficelle and me bouncing on their heads along the way. Finally, while we were flying, we could see Peter ahead of us, flying to the moving door before kicking and holding them open.

"Who wants to go home? This way!" he said and Tinker Bell and the Lost Kids flew in first. I then flew through the door immediately after them. "Quick, quick, hurry up!" Wendy, Michael and John then ran through the door.

"Wait! Wait for us!" I could see Hook and the pirates running after the door as well. Peter smirked, lifting a small branch which was put there to prevent the door from closing out of the way. "Too late, sorry!" he then closed them. I felt a bit sorry for the pirates. No one, even Captain Hook deserved to be left alone in the dark.

John and Peter then did a 'hi five', laughing. "Yeah!" "Everyone alright, everyone here?" Peter then asked us. "It ate me; I let the door eat me right up!" Michael said. "See? You're okay, you got out!" Wendy kneeled in front of her youngest brother.

"And you were amazing back there, wow, I'm impressed bro!" John commented, which made me smile. Michael was smiling as well when we heard a loud noise. I looked at the door, realizing Hook and his crew was trying to barge through them!

They were actually successful, apparently using Chuluun's hard head to break the door open. Hook was then walking on the pirates who've fallen on the ground. "Daylight, I'm free!" he declared happily. Suddenly, the door closed and was laughing evilly again.

The pirates started running away, our group following them immediately, not wanting to be stuck in the dark again. We were running when we saw Michael flying on the door! "Nice one, Michael!" I grinned. All of us cheered for Michael who flew in the middle.

John, Wendy and I then climbed on the door, joining Michael and helping the others climb as well. There wasn't enough space for everyone; luckily, the fairy dust was useful here. We were flying towards the sky, getting out of the Dream Chasm.

Just as we were near the Never Tree, I wanted to see a bit better what the view was like, leaning closer. However, I wasn't on the door anymore, in fact, I was falling down to the ground! "Liz!" I could hear shouts while I was screaming like a fool. I closed my eyes, preparing to meet the ground when I felt a pair of arms catching me and holding me.

I opened my eyes to see Peter looking at me. "Got you!" he stated. "Thanks." I smiled, realizing I should have listened to my Aunt's words when she said that thing about leaning too much. Peter smiled back; making my heart beat faster again. I was staring into his lovely brown eyes when… Wait, did I say lovely? What was wrong with me?

Not important, the point is, Tinker Bell then flew to us, sprinkling me with the dust and I was flying in the air next to Peter. Well, it was nice being in his arms while it lasted… Why was I thinking like this today?! The fairy was glaring daggers at me for some reason, and when we joined the others, I saw Wendy giving me a slightly cold look. What was their problem? Having a bad leg day or drinking bad coffee? A bad leg day was more like it, Wendy didn't drink coffee. I didn't know about Tinker Bell though. I hated coffee.

"What are you going to do with that monster?" Wendy asked. "I have an idea. What this door needs is a purpose and I know just the place for it!" Cynthia smiled. "Oh I see, what this door needs is a place to call home!" Wendy said. All of us were in the Never Tree with the door.

"And now, thanks to them, we can stargaze at any time of the day!"Cynthia opened the door, Peter putting a telescope in front of the night sky. It was truly a beautiful sight. I zoned out, looking at stars, when I heard Cynthia giving Michael something to fix the problem with the squeaking door. So, that was what gave Michael the nightmares?

"Well, I think we should head home!" Wendy then stated. "Fasten your seatbelts, ready for a takeoff!" Tinker Bell sprinkled us with her dust, my cousins flying after Peter. I waved bye to the Lost Kids before joining my friends.

Wendy, John and Michael were using an oil Cynthia gave Michael to fix the door. "Liz?" I heard a voice. "Yes?" I asked, turning around to look at Peter. "I think this is yours." He said, giving me a paper. I took it, my eyebrows furrowing. At that moment, I realized what it was.

"My Never Tree sketch!" I said happily. "Where did you find it?" I then asked the boy who would never grow up. "It sort of blew in my face." Tinker Bell chuckled at that, me joining in soon after. "It's really good!" Peter complimented. I looked at the sketch, then at him.

"You know what? If you like it, keep it!" "But, it's your…" I waved with my hand. "I can always draw another one." I stated, giving the sketch back to its founder. At that moment, Michael ran and climbed onto his bed. "Yeah, no more squeaks, now I can sleep, finally!" he exclaimed. My youngest cousin was soon fast asleep.

"Sorry, but I don't think we have a time for story tonight." Wendy told Peter. "That's alright, there's always tomorrow!" he responded with a smile before flying out of the room with a bit angry Tinker Bell following him.

We followed them out to our balcony. "Goodnight, friends!" "Goodnight, Peter!" Wendy, John and I responded happily. Peter waved before flying away with Tinker Bell. "See you!" I looked at the two forms in the sky until they disappeared. "No more leaning, Liz!" John told me jokingly before going to get ready for bed with Wendy who seemed not to want to talk to me at the moment. I ignored her though, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. John did have a point though. This time, Peter wouldn't be here to save me if I fell down again!

I was looking at the sky, wind brushing past me. The sky looked so peaceful and I didn't know why, but I felt so happy. Maybe it was because Michael wasn't having nightmares anymore? Maybe because I didn't want to go to sleep? Maybe because those strange feelings have stopped for a while? It looked like I wouldn't find out any time soon. I didn't care though, instead, I kept looking at the sky while hearing my cousins' peaceful sleeping.

 **That's it for now! I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! See you soon!**


	5. Sulky, Sulky and More Sulky

**I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

I was sitting on my bed, drawing the telescope looking through the door from the Dream Chasm. Letting out a sigh and seeing it wasn't going very well, I put my pencil away. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

We were having an art class today when one man came in, joining us and saying how he wanted to talk to us about our future. When it was finally my turn, my arts professor said how I had best grades at this class to the man. He said how I'd be a successful painter one day if I wanted to.

At hearing that, my arts teacher offered to give me some extra art classes. I didn't know what I wanted with my life yet though. Drawing was my comfort, but I didn't know whether I wanted to do it in the future! Why should I even think about that at this moment? Suddenly, my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered. "Elizabeth, is that you?" "Harrison, please, I've told you to call me Liz, alright? Elizabeth sounds so formal." I responded politely. Harrison was a guy from my class, a few months older than me. We were actually close, and he was one of my better boy friends.

Not boy friend like boyfriend and girlfriend things, but better friends which weren't girls, if you know what I mean. He trained basketball, and he had a blonde hair and blue eyes. Every girl was practically in love with him. I didn't see him that way though. He didn't have those beautiful brown eyes or those perfect teeth that… I had to stop thinking this way! "Sorry Eliz… Liz, so, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Usual." I said, playing with a teddy bear. "So, you know that school trip we're going to this weekend?" I knew about it. In fact, it was tomorrow, and I haven't started packing my things yet because we'd be staying at Cornwall for a week. One thing I regretted about it a bit was that I was going to miss going to Neverland and my cousins. At least I won't be gone for eternity!

"I do." I confirmed it. "So, do you want us to sit together, or…?" "Oh, sure, I'd love to!" I replied with a grin. I was always closer with boys than girls at my class anyway. The girls only loved to talk about rumors. For example, I remember one time when the boys from other classes were teasing me and I ended up as a total fool.

 _I was in a canteen, trying to find a good place for eating. Today, the place was full! "Yoo-hoo!" I heard someone shouting. "Darling girl, where's your darling boy?" "What are you talking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just ignore them." Harrison said, taking my hand and pulling me away from the boys._

 _We were near finishing our packed lunch and I was drinking my raspberry juice."Hey, Darling girl!" I rolled my eyes, listening to my friend's advice and ignoring them. "Darling, where's your boy?!" one boy shouted rather loudly. Honestly, I didn't want to listen anymore. Who were they talking about anyway?_

 _"Oh, have you forgotten?! Her boy always flies because he never lands!" The boy's friend stated. My eyes widened at hearing him say that, and the next thing I knew was a girl who was passing near me was completely soaking wet. It turned out I spit the juice on her in surprise. The boys were laughing while I was saying sorry to the girl. However, I wasn't as offended as they thought when they said how my boy never landed. I knew it was just teasing though, again, knowing my family background._

"Well, that's great!" Harrison said. I smiled, letting out a yawn. "See you tomorrow then." "See you." I closed my eyes, wanting to take a nap for just five minutes when I heard shouting coming from downstairs and coming up to my room.

"OH NO!" Wendy shouted. What happened this time? Suddenly, a person jumped next to me on my bed. "Michael, look what you've done!" "Whatever!" I opened my eyes to see Michael sitting next to me with his arms crossed, his older sister looking at him angrily.

"I've just got this phone; it was brand new, never even used!" Wendy exclaimed, showing her broken screen pink phone. "It was an accident!" Michael defended himself, lying on the bed with his arms crossed. I had to agree with him. It wasn't like he did it on purpose!

"Right, an accident, always an accident, you just weren't paying attention as usual!" Wendy retorted. "That's not true, I didn't even see you and I'll do what I want, stop telling me off all the time!" Michael shot back. How long were they planning to fight here?! "What are you talking about? I'm mad because you broke my phone, just look!" she showed it to John who joined us up in my room with a book in his hand.

I shook my head. "Wendy, it's not the end of world if one phone is broken, besides, Michael didn't want to do it!" I told my younger cousin who was preparing to say something like you're wrong when Michael cut her off. "Liz's right, it's just a stupid phone, it's not like I did it on purpose! You just don't like me, and you know what? I don't like you either!"

"Michael, you should say you're sorry." I scolded Michael, who was glaring at me. "Yeah, you could at least say that!" John added, agreeing with me. "You two are on her side now? Fine, I don't need you, so there!" Michael turned his back to us, his arms crossed. "We're not on either's sides!" I exclaimed, trying to act as a peacemaker.

Suddenly, a familiar shadow caught my eye and I looked up. "Whoa, what's going on here? Sounds like a fight, maybe you all need a timeout in Neverland! Sound good?" Peter stated, flying in the air. Just what we needed! After Tinker Bell sprinkled us with her fairy dust, she, Peter, then John, me, Wendy and Michael flew out of my room and into the sky.

When we passed Big Ben, Peter and Wendy were a bit ahead of us and I could hear them talking before turning to look at Michael. Oh, they were talking about that thing. "That can be fixed, right? Come on, we're going to have so much fun in Neverland!" I heard Peter telling her just as we entered the said place.

"Woah, Neverland!" I could hear John's exclaim when we saw the island. We were flying towards the Never Tree. After flying in the hideout, The Lost Kids appeared. I was greeting Cynthia and Meera when Peter landed as well. "Hello, everybody!"

"Hey Peter, what are we doing today? Baby asked. "I know, let's have a funny face contest!" Cynthia suggested, making one after that. All of us were then making funny faces, but in my opinion, Peter's funny face was more of a creepy face instead.

Suddenly, Michael was making funny faces and jumping around. He accidentally pushed me and Cynthia to the ground, pushing the others down as well. "Michael, watch where you're going!" Wendy scolded, helping Cynthia up. John did the same to me. Michael was then behaving like a monkey, climbing up. What was his problem?

"That really wasn't very nice, you know." Cynthia said with hands on her hips. "We're just having fun, it's okay!" Michael responded. "No, we're not!" I retorted. "It was an accident!" Michael shot back before jumping in a canoe. "It's not fair; I even get yelled at here!" I could hear him saying. But he was acting mean here, that's why we were in this mood!

"Come on Michael, cheer up!" Peter stated from his standing place on a table, but my youngest cousin didn't want to hear it. I was sitting next to John, working on my door and the night sky sketch while John was reading the Great Book. I zoned out for most of the conversation, but I was out of my thoughts by now.

"No, I say we do something extraordinary. Let's catch fireflakes!" Peter suggested, the others cheering. John was looking through the Great Book. "Fireflakes…" I looked at a picture of fireflies flying. "Tiny fireflies whose wings light up like rainbows and who sing in harmony!" John read. Now that sounded fantastic!

"We'll catch lots of them and have a concert!" Peter was spinning in the air. "What do you say, Michael?" he then asked, however, there was no response from him. "Michael!" Wendy, Peter and I called out for him, but he wasn't here anymore!

"Michael! Where is he?" Wendy kept calling out. All of us were outside the Never Tree. Wendy hopped down somewhere. "Hide and seek, I love that!" Cynthia exclaimed happily. "Hey, we have to look for Michael!" All of us were doing just that, however, there was no sign of the boy.

I was looking up in the Never Tree. Where could he be? "Michael, are you up here?" Peter asked, flying up to the place where I was. "Um, no, it's just me." I told him, going to climb down. "Liz, what's wrong with you?" I looked up at Peter, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" "Something's bothering you." He was right. "How do you know?" I asked. "The way you were drawing, you don't usually think while doing it!" I let out a sigh. "Today, at class, we were talking about our future. I was told I could become a successful painter if I wanted to, but it made me think what I wanted to do in future."

Peter looked at me, surprise on his face. "But Liz, you don't have to worry about any of that yet, you're not a grown up!" I looked at the ground, suddenly being interested in it. "You think so?" "I know so!" I then looked up with a smile. "Thanks Peter!" "Hey, that's what friends are for!" he smiled. An unknown feeling showed up when he said what friends were for. Why?

"Well, what do you say?" Wendy suggested when we joined the others. "I'd rather play hide and seek." Cynthia told her. "It will be just like a big game of hide and seek, except all over Neverland!" Peter, who was sitting stood up.

Peter, Tink, Wendy, John, Cynthia, Chubs, Baby and I were in the forest, searching for Michael. "Michael!" I called out. "Where are you?!" Peter did as well. Tink then pointed at something on the ground which looked like footprints. "Over here Peter, looks like Michael's footprints!" she pointed out.

"Excellent!" Peter exclaimed. "Don't worry Wendy, we're gonna find him!" However, Wendy said nothing so we looked at her. "Wendy?" my oldest cousin was trying to get a purple sticking plaster off her mouth which was preventing her from speaking! When did that show up?

"Your mouth is completely…" I started. "Sealed shut!" Tinker Bell finished happily before bursting in laughter. I couldn't help feeling a bit happy. Finally, Wendy would shut up for once! The others including me were laughing as well, except Peter who was glaring at us with hands on his hips. Another proof he loves her! Wait, why should I even care about it?

After Peter's glare turned to me, I looked into his eyes and immediately stopped laughing before looking down to the ground. Wendy couldn't talk, so it wasn't funny at all for her! Actually, I think it was rather awful. I felt ashamed for laughing at my cousin like that. I kept looking at the ground, waiting for Peter to do his glaring and protecting girlfriend (she technically wasn't, but he was acting that way!) session with me, refusing to look at him in the eyes again.

"She can't talk!" the others laughed. The others eventually had to stop because of Peter so we were now following the footprints. I was walking a bit ahead of others, still feeling bad for laughing at Wendy. "Liz?" "What?" I asked, not bothering to see who was next to me. "Why are you looking depressed?" Peter asked me. I sighed. "I'm sorry for laughing at Wendy like that earlier." I said, finally finding courage to look at him directly.

"You shouldn't feel like this because of it! I just think you're a better person than that." I didn't know what to say at his words, but it made my heart beat at a crazily fast rate again. So, I was walking, preparing to blurt out something stupid when Tinker Bell stopped all of us. "Careful, I hear something weird!" she warned when we froze in front of some bushes.

Without thinking, I quickly grabbed someone's hand out of fear. Peter took out his dagger. "Who's there?" he asked, all of us looking around. Baby took out a slingshot; Chubs did the same with a wooden sword. At least they had a weapon. I heard something which sounded like… a donkey?

We were waiting for whatever it was to come out. Suddenly, a leaf moved, and at that moment, I saw a donkey looking right at us with Chuluun and Dagan behind him. But, the donkey was wearing Hook's usual clothes, he even had his hair! Did that mean…?

"Peter Pan?" The donkey asked surprised. "Hook?" Peter asked just as surprised. At that moment, I couldn't take it anymore, neither could the others. We burst in laughter, pointing at Hook's face. "Hook is a donkey! Hook is a donkey!" we were singing together (well technically, Wendy couldn't, she wasn't laughing either). I saw Hook didn't find this funny at all, in fact, he was looking mad. On the other hand, I could see Dagan trying to stifle a chuckle and Chuluun smiling.

"More like a pissed off mule." I muttered, and at that moment, the others started singing something else. "Hook is a pissed off mule!" Oh no! Why did they have to repeat my words?! Hook was now looking really, _really_ mad. I think it had to do with a fact we've just called him a female donkey. While we were laughing, I noticed I was still holding someone's hand. It turned out to be Peter!

"Sorry." I quickly said only for him to hear and let go. However, at that moment, I regretted doing that because his hand was so gentle and… Elizabeth, stop it! "SHUT UP!" Our furious favorite mule shouted, but we kept laughing. I felt a bit bad for Hook as well though.

"Consider yourself lucky, Peter Pan, I'd roast you on my hook if I didn't have more important things to do!" Hook declared. "Like find some good pastures to eat?" Chubs, who was next to my right asked, making all of us except Wendy burst into another tour of laughter.

"No, like find Mr. Smee!" Hook retorted. I raised an eyebrow while Peter shushed all of us. He then looked at the Captain, putting hands on his hips. "Michael's missing too! Did you capture him again Hook?" he asked, however, Hook was looking utterly confused. Chuluun and Dagan had looks of confusion on their faces as well.

"I found something here, look Peter!" Tinker Bell pointed to some sort of a small cup on the ground. We got closer, Hook picking up the cup and smelling it. "Smee, and right beside it, another set of footprints?" He asked.

Suddenly, Peter looked at the footprints and then at Hook and Wendy, looking nervous. "Don't tell me that!" Why not? Then, a look of horror was on his face. "Oh no! Given the direction of what's happened to you two, I think Smee and Michael are playing with the Murmury Make a Wish Trees!"

Cynthia, Baby and Chubs gasped at hearing that. My eyebrows furrowed. What was so bad about those so called Murmury Make a Wish Trees? "Of course, I've read something about that, let me see!" John was looking through the Great Book. "Oh yeah, here!" I got closer to John to see what he's just found. "They're trees that can make any wish come true!" My male cousin stated, closing the Great Book. So, the trees were for your wishes?

I bet Michael was the one who wished Wendy couldn't talk. "Amazing!" John said in amazement at the trees' power. Peter was looking rather suspicious though. "That's not always a good thing." He said, looking away. In my opinion, that kind of power was a bit creepy. You could wish for anything, and it would come true!

However, we had another problem now. "Huh, my hook?!" the Captain said in surprise, looking at his hook which was beginning to fade! "I'm… I'm disappearing!" Hook exclaimed. The same case was with Wendy, whose hands were transparent! She didn't seem to be happy either.

"My hook, my precious hook!" Hook gasped. "They must be making wishes!" Peter told John and me. Wendy's hands were getting worse! "What they don't know is the wishes always turn against you!" That was not a good thing at all!

We were walking through the forest, searching for Michael and Smee. By the time we got in front of a tree with some weird pink flowers, Michael and Smee were held against their will by… Wendy and Hook? This was weird! "Leave them alone!" Peter shouted.

Other Wendy put Michael down; the other Hook didn't let Smee go though. I put hands on my hips, ready to fight if needed. All of us were in some positions though, making this look like a dramatic moment. Well, Chubs, John, Chuluun and Dagan weren't really, unlike the others.

Baby also had hands on his hips, as did Peter and Tinker Bell. Cynthia's right hand was on her hip, same case with Hook while Wendy was the most original here, having her arms crossed. Hook's donkey sound kind of ruined the dramatic moment though, but it was funny.

"They're ours now." The other Wendy stated, coming a bit forward. If I could choose between two Wendys, I'd rather chose the real one because this Wendy was looking rather creepy. "Hey, you're supposed to be nice!" Michael pointed his finger at her accusingly. True.

"Nice to you, but you didn't say I have to be nice to anyone else!" the other Wendy responded coldly. "She's absolutely right!" the other Hook that wasn't a donkey at the moment said, taking out his sword. "All of you leave here or face our wrath!" he threatened, coming closer to us with the sword. Did he really think we were going to leave? Well, we were not!

"Nobody gives me orders, I'm the Captain!" Hook, the donkey one retorted, taking out his sword as well. "Unguarde, imposter!" he started running towards his clone. They started sword fighting, but his clone had more luck, pushing Hook to the ground. All of us were then fighting.

While the pirates went for Hook, Wendy was charging at her clone, but she sent a bunch of bamboos at her, trapping Wendy in a circle of them! I immediately ran to them, trying to help Wendy free herself. "Wendy!" Peter cried, flying to the circle. Suddenly, Wendy clone knocked Peter down by sending one bamboo flying at him.

Who did that clone think she was?! I charged at her, wanting to give her a good punch (I sometimes wanted to do that to the person whose clone I was charging at, but, don't tell that to anyone). I wasn't lucky either because Wendy clone caught me before throwing me at someone!

"Ouch!" I landed on someone. It turned out it was Peter, and the position we were in was making a bit of red appear on my cheeks for an unknown reason. I was practically lying on top of him, so I quickly stood up, wanting to get out of the awkward situation, and helping him up along the way.

When Peter flew to help Michael and Smee, I joined Cynthia, Chubs, Baby and John. "Liz, why is your face red?" Cynthia asked me with a raised eyebrow. Was I? I didn't even know why! "Oh, must be the heat in here!" I blurted out. "Why don't we join them?" I then suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Hurry, you need to cancel your wishes!" Peter, who was standing on a log, told Smee and Michael. "But…but how?" Smee asked. "You have to… you have to…" John and I ran to them, looking through the Great Book.

"Here it is, you need to say your wishes backwards!" John told them. The clone duo didn't seem to be happy with that idea though. "No, don't do that!" they chorused, flying towards us. Luckily, they were unsuccessful because Michael and Smee managed to cancel their wishes just in time. Wendy clone was flying near me when she disappeared.

Chubs and Cynthia managed to free Wendy, and she and Hook ran to Michael and Smee, saying something in their own languages. Well, donkey and mouth shut languages. "I think you have another wish to cancel, don't you?" Peter stated.

Smee did it first. Hook wasn't a donkey anymore. "I've got my face back. Oh joy, I'm devilishly handsome again!" Hook said happily, playing with his beard. "Wendy, up shut?" Michael said through a hole in the tree. The purple plaster on Wendy's mouth was gone.

"I can speak, I can speak!" Wendy exclaimed happily, the others cheering. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted…" Tinker Bell said with a bit of disappointment. After I saw Wendy and Michael hugging, Hook and Smee doing the same, I decided to sit and draw the Murmury Make a Wish Tree while the others were busy.

I managed to do it a bit when Michael ran to me. "Come on Liz, you can finish the drawing later!" he pulled me by my hand. We joined the others. "Well Captain, we will do nothing bad today, but only because you helped us find Michael!" Peter said with hands on his hips. The Captain was looking at us. "Well, I'll let you go in one piece, but only because I'll be too busy admiring my handsome face in a mirror!" Hook responded, playing with his beard once again and laughing.

I zoned out, but tuned in just in time to see Smee and Michael hugging. We then started heading back to the Never Tree, Peter John and me turning around for a moment to see Wendy and Michael joining us. Finally, there would be no more fight between them!

When we were back in London, John and Michael were lying on their beds. Wendy was sitting on Michael's bed while I was sitting on John's. "Here, I know it's not a real one like yours, nut you can pretend at least!" Michael gave Wendy a toy version of a mobile phone.

"You know what, I can send texts to my friends anytime, not tonight though, I'd rather read a story to you!" Michael was happy at hearing his sister's words. I smiled at the duo, wishing my cousins goodnight and going to my room to start packing for the school trip.

I could hear Wendy reading the boys a story. After finishing the Murmury Make a Wish Tree sketch and finishing packing, I was off into a land of dreams.

"Elizabeth, if you don't wake up this instant, you'll be late for the bus!" I heard someone's voice. "Peter?" I asked feeling disoriented. "I don't know who your Peter is, but I know you'll miss seeing Cornwall!" Aunt's voice exclaimed. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. Why did I think it was Peter anyway? He didn't know my full name after all! At least I thought so because no one called me Elizabeth in front of him.

"Sorry Aunt, I'm up!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my bed, falling on the floor in process. After saying her usual 'why can't you be more like someone' because of me sleeping in (I ignored her though), I immediately put my snack, sketchbook, pencil, tissues and a water bottle in my backpack.

"Liz, I'm going to miss you!" Michael cried, hugging me tightly. I laughed. "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back for a week!" "But that's like, for thousand years!" John agreed with Michael. "She'll be back for a week." Wendy reminded her brothers.

"And when I come back, I'll tell you everything about Cornwall, and you fill me in on anything I've missed!" I told my male cousins. "Deal?" "Deal!" Five minutes later, I was running out of the house and towards my school.

I managed to get to our bus a minute before it took off. "Sorry I'm late, I slept in." I told Harrison sheepishly. "It's nothing, really, here, let me give you a hand!" he said, helping me take off my backpack. At one moment, my hand touched his, and I realized something. His hand wasn't as warm and gentle as Peter's was.

Hold on, why was I thinking about Peter?! When we finally set down, our bus started moving. I listened to our teacher's speech, and I decided I should ask my friend something. "Harrison, can I ask you something?" I asked my friend, seeing some girls glaring at me because I was sitting with their crush. He smiled. "Anything!"

"Is it normal for a person's heart to beat faster in someone's presence, not being able to look into someone's eyes and always thinking about that person?" I asked awkwardly. Harrison laughed. "Liz, it's completely normal!" I didn't know why though!

"What is it then?" I asked, wanting to know more. "It's called having a crush on someone." He explained to me with a smile. At that moment, everything around me stopped. Everything clicked into place. Those faster heart rates, always thinking about one person, sometimes being nervous to look into his eyes, that redness on my face, strange feelings when he said we were friends…. I had a crush on Peter Pan.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Now, I won't be doing 'Lost Hook' and 'The Secret of Long John Pepper', we'll say those episodes happened while Liz was in Cornwall, so, she'll be back in London for 'Girl Power'. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! Until next time!**


	6. Krakenangriff

**So, I've already said I'd skip those two episodes, they've happened exactly like in the original, same things with Peter and Wendy, so now, we're on to 'Girl Power'. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Alright children, we've officially arrived. I hope you've enjoyed the trip, we'll see you at school on Monday! Don't forget to do your homework and to tell us what you've learned in Cornwall!" our teacher's voice stated, waking me up. "Liz, we're here!" Harrison told me, shaking me a bit by my shoulders and waking me up.

"Thanks." I muttered disoriented. After all of us got our luggage, we were saying 'bye' to each other in front of the bus. I looked at the sky. It was seven o'clock, so, it was a night time already. I could see those two stars. Maybe I could manage to get to go to Neverland if I hurried up? "Liz!" "Yes?" I looked at Harrison. "See you then." He told me. I waved back, taking my luggage and backpack.

I was running to my house. The trip was actually alright, we've visited some awesome places like Penfound Manor, some kind of a castle and a lot of others. However, ever since that day at the bus, I was in a total mess. I had a crush on Peter, I knew that for sure now, but, I didn't know what to do anymore after what happened last night…

 _"A toast for the trip!" Our friend Roger declared, all of us taking a sip from our vine glasses. We were having a party at our hotel because this was our last night in Cornwall. This was a first time I tried the vine, but the taste was really awful. How could grownups drink it? I decided to take a sip only because the others did, but now, I knew this thing really wasn't for kids. "I'll be right back." Harrison told me later, leaving to talk to his friends._

 _I smiled, feeling happy. "Oh, look who it is." I turned around to see three girls smirking at me. "The Darling girl!" "What do you want?" I demanded, tired of their behavior this week. All they did was stalking me. "To know how you managed to curse him! Was it a love potion?" Rebecca asked in a mocking way. Why would I curse him? What was this with the love potion?_

 _"He likes you, no doubt about that." Margaret stated. Um, no, Harrison didn't like me! Why would they think that? "Who would want you, so ugly and naïve? No one wants to be with you!" Kerry smirked."No one likes closed people whose best friends are a paper and a pencil!" "That… that's not true!" I retorted, trembling a bit. Or was it? Peter, he, he loved Wendy, didn't he? No one liked me the way I was…._

"Girl, watch where you're walking!" "Sorry!" I shouted to one man. No, it was time for a change. They didn't like me? Oh, well, I was going to show them! When I arrived at my destination, I opened a door to our house, slamming them behind me. "Elizabeth! Why can't you close the door like…" My Aunt started. "I CAN'T CLOSE THE DOOR LIKE WENDY BECAUSE I'M NOT WENDY, ALRIGHT?!" I shouted, pulling my luggage upstairs and slamming our room door behind me. "Elizabeth Darling!" I could hear Aunt's shouts but I didn't care.

"Michael! How many times did I tell you not to… Liz?!" John was gaping at me. "Hi, John." I climbed up stairs past my cousin. I threw my backpack at my bed before opening my luggage. "So, Liz, how was the trip?" Michael asked, him and John looking at me curiously, but I kept ignoring them.

"Liz?" Michael tried again. "ELIZABETH!" John shouted in annoyance at me ignoring them. "WHAT?" I shouted back just as annoyed as him, making my cousins flinch. I let out a sigh, throwing myself at my bed. "Those girls say no one likes me, my Aunt wants me to be more like Wendy, well... I muttered, but I was sure my cousins heard me.

I then went to my window and opened it. "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, WORLD?! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I shouted, taking some money and going downstairs. "Liz, where are you…" Michael started a bit frightened, but I slammed the door, going to a nearby shop.

After I bought what I needed, I returned to my room. After about a half an hour, I was done with my make over. "Liz, what's going on with you…? WHOA!" John and Michael chorused, looking at me in shock, their jaws dropping to the floor. I rolled my eyes. Did I really look that different?

I looked at myself in a mirror, and I _did_ look different. My long light brown hair was not light brown anymore. Instead, it was black, dyed by a spray and let go in a wild style. I had a pale make up on my face, as for my wardrobe, I was now wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, black belt, black high heeled boots and black bracelets on each of my wrists. All in all, I looked like a Goth now. That was the point though. Mission accomplished!

"Liz…" "Don't call me Liz!" I retorted rudely. "What's with the wardrobe change?" John asked, looking at me in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, putting on some black lipstick. "But, you look aw…." Michael started, only for John to shush him. "Looks fine to me!" I retorted, turning to look at my two cousins.

"But Liz…" "I said, don't call me Liz!" "Then how are we supposed to call you then, Elizabeth?!" Michael demanded a bit angrily. "Anything but Liz!" "Fine then Elizabeth, why are you dressed like that? It's not like you!" John started.

I narrowed my eyes. "So, you don't like me the way I am either?! You traitors!" I exclaimed accusingly, crossing my arms and letting out a huff. "No, we just want to know why…" Michael started, but was cut off by another slamming of the door. "All my friends are lame, lame, mega lame!" Wendy stated, entering our room.

"Lame? Who is mega lame, John?" Michael asked his older brother. "I guess she means Anna, her…" "Stop! I never want to hear that name again!" After John and Michael went to check on their sister, I took out things from my backpack.

After seeing my sketchbook, I looked at it one last time before throwing it through the window. Who liked girls whose best friends were a pencil and a paper anyway? "Liz!" I could hear John and Michael. "Why would you throw your sketchbook?!" Michael asked me in disbelief, but I kept ignoring them.

 **Peter's POV**

Tinker Bell and I were on our way to the Darlings. The Lost Kids and I devised a plan to scare that stupid Captain Hook out of his wits, and I couldn't wait for us to start! Besides, maybe Liz would finally be here! It's been a week since she went with her school somewhere after all. Too bad she missed Pigepacca games and all that, but she wasn't going to miss this for sure!

Suddenly, something that looked like a sketchbook was flying in the air. I quickly caught it, looking through the pages. There were drawings of a night sky, The Lost Kids, Captain Hook, Tiger Lily, even Tink and me! Those were Liz's drawings! I'd return them to her when Tink and I arrived.

Finally, I opened a window to Liz's room because everyone seemed to be there. "Hello everyone!" I exclaimed, flying around a bit and putting hands on my hips before looking at the Darlings. John and Michael were sitting next to Liz's bed, John reading the Great Book of Neverland.

Wendy was lying on the bed, reading a book, with a girl with long black hair next to her, lying on her back and looking at a ceiling. "Hi Peter!" Michael said. "Hello Peter." John greeted, however, the boys didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Um, what's wrong?" I asked before looking at the girl dressed in black. "And who's that?" I pointed at the girl. John and Michael sent me something like looks of warning. The girl then looked straight at me, her blue eyes full of anger. "Now no one seems to recognize me?!" She asked me angrily. I flinched at harshness in her voice. What was the girl's problem? Was I supposed to know her?

The only thing familiar about her were those blue eyes. They greatly resembled… "Liz?" my eyes widened. Why in the world has she changed her look? "Don't call me that!" she glared at me, making me flinch, "Alright, but… How am I supposed to call you then? I mean, that's your name…" I trailed off. "Anything but that!" Liz seemed so different. She was never the shouting type. What made her change so much? It's been a week since that trip, right?

"Alright, guess what?" I then asked all four of them excitedly, trying to cheer the girls up. "Cynthia's put together something really fun to scare that silly old Captain Hook!" "Yeah, nice." Wendy responded dully, looking through her book. "Not interested." Liz retorted, looking at herself in the mirror. Liz I knew would never turn down something like that!

"I can't wait to see that old seadog squealing with fear!" I then landed in front of Wendy, who seemed not to be interested. "So, what do you say?" I then asked Liz, who was ignoring me. "She said she has mega lame friends!" Michael told me about Wendy.

"It's nonsense, what about me?" I took the book out of Wendy's hands and threw it away. "Hey!" she objected. "Come on Miss, you can read later!" I told her. "Come on, Liz!" I then told the other girl. After she gave no response, I knew what I had to do.

"Hey!" Liz objected, but I pulled her by her hand before throwing her and catching her in a bridal style. "Let go of me, Peter frying Pan!" she argued, but I ignored her remark. Tink sprinkled Wendy, John and Michael. I then flew out of the room with Liz in my arms, her cousins following me.

"I don't want to go!" she said angrily. "Oh come on Liz, you'd never say no to Neverland!" I told her with a grin. "Because I didn't realize it was ridiculous." She muttered, but I could hear her. At that moment, that hit me harder than a rock. Why? I had no idea.

Finally, we arrived in Neverland and landed near the Never Tree. The Lost Kids ran to greet us. Finally, it was time for our plan to start! "Who wants to see some silly pirates quaking in their boots?" I asked, putting Liz down. "We do!" The Lost Kids responded, cheering along with John and Michael. Liz only crossed her arms and turned her back to me while Wendy didn't seem to be in a good mood either. I sighed. I'd never understand girls.

"What do you think of that, sounds like fun?" I then asked Wendy, trying to cheer one of the girls up. "Come on, Wendy!" John and Michael chorused. Wendy sighed. "Alright then. Sorry for my mood, but I was angry." "It's alright! The point is to have fun!" I responded. Now, we had to convince Liz to join us.

"Liz, what do you think of…" I started, only for Tink to cut me off. "She doesn't feel like having fun. If she doesn't want to come, she can stay here!" she stated, landing on my right shoulder. Why was she trying to make things worse?! "Stop it Tinker Bell, we'll all go!" I told her, all of us cheering.

Liz was glaring at my right shoulder, probably Tink for some reason. "Hey look! How about we go see the pirates by a helicopter?" Baby suggested, running to us with one. Michael caught it. I smiled, looking at them while flying in the air.

"Liz, you have to come see this!" I landed next to the girl. Liz said nothing. "Coming through!" Chubs stated, accidentally hitting Liz, making her glare at him. Wendy, John and the Lost Kids joined Michael in the air on their helicopters; however, Liz remained on the ground a bit in front of me.

She sat on the ground, apparently not wanting to talk to anyone. At that moment, I decided to finally do it. "Here Liz, I think you dropped this somewhere." I said, landing in front of her in a kneeling position, offering her the sketchbook in my right hand. She looked at me before taking it in her hands and looking through it quietly.

After about a minute, a frown appeared on her face. She took one sketch and made a paper ball out of it, throwing it and the sketchbook behind her without even looking! Why would she do that?! "OW! That's not nice!" Tink complained angrily, having been hit by the paper ball in the eye.

"Why'd you throw that at teeny weenie me?!" She glared at Liz, the girl glaring back. "Now stop it girls!" I told them, catching Tink and sending her in the air. "Calm down, save your fighting spirit for the goofing pirates!" I pointed at the beach. However, Tink had her arms crossed. "You shouldn't have done that with the sketchbook! Peter gave it back to you, and you threw it away?! It could have been lost, if I were him, I wouldn't give it to you! Shame on you!"

She did have a point. If I gave it to Liz, why was it hard to say thank you, let alone keep it instead of throwing it away?! "She's right, it wasn't very nice." I commented, trying to play it smooth. "Liz, why would you do that? And that stupid black color…" I trailed off, but Liz was glaring at me, letting me know I've just said a wrong thing.

"What?! Wait, let me guess, now you're going to tell me how you don't like me the way I am either? Of course, what else to expect!" She crossed her arms, turning her back to me. Why was she thinking that? Wendy, John, Michael and the Lost Kids joined us.

"Um, overreacting a tad?" I asked a bit tired of this new Liz. I mean it, what happened to the girl who loved drawing, an adventure? The Lost Kids and the Darlings were looking rather confused and upset. "Did you see?!" Tink started, looking at me.

"Elizabeth nearly knocked my pretty little head off!" Wait, who was she calling Elizabeth? I had no time to think about it though because Tink continued her rant. "Peter should ban her from Neverland!" she declared, flying around me and next to my left shoulder.

And why would I do that? I'd never be able to do that anyway. I was about to ask Tink why would I do it, however, Liz stopped me from doing that. "Ban me?" a tone in her voice was telling everything. She was mad.

"Go on then, what are you waiting for? Go ahead!" She retorted, glaring at me for probably a hundredth time today. I said nothing though. However, the way she was looking at me was bothering me for some reason. "You know what, don't worry about that because I'm going to do you a favor!" she finished before turning around and running away.

"Liz!" I exclaimed, trying to run after her, but Tink flew in front of me, stopping me in my tracks because I couldn't see anything from her fairy dust. "Oops, sorry!" she apologized. "Liz!" However, there was no sign of her.

I let out a sigh while Tink huffed and started smiling in the direction where Liz went. I started going closer to the fairy. "Tinker Bell, you did it on purpose!" I said accusingly. She let out another huff before smiling once again. There!

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, putting hands on my hips in annoyance. Why did she have to do this today?! "Now we'll spend all day looking for her, and that means, zero pirate fun, zero belly laughs!" Tink looked a bit sorry when I told her that. However, a genius idea crossed my mind. "Hold on, I've got an idea!" Tink smiled, wanting to hear it. I knew she wasn't going to be happy about it though.

"You ran her off," I started, taking the fairy in my hands. "You bring her back!" I finished, blowing her away. "No, no, no, don't make me do it, Peter!" she pleaded with me, but I looked away. It was her fault this happened; she'd solve it on her own! Besides, maybe she'd have more luck with Liz than me.

"Come on everybody, let's go!" I flew up in the air. We were getting ready to kick those silly pirates' butts!

 **Liz's POV**

I was running in the forest, making sure I got as far away from them as possible. No one liked me the way I was. Those three girls were telling the truth, Aunt wanted me to be more like Wendy, no one was happy with me! Now even my crush said that directly to my face.

Maybe this wardrobe change was a bad idea? No, it wasn't. I decided I'd be different when they wanted that! Besides, it was my new way of putting up with my problems. However, since the change, they seemed to be popping up even more. Could things get any worse?

Apparently they could. Suddenly, I saw a beautiful white plant with white flowers. Coming closer, I touched it when water from it splashed me in the face! I quickly ran from the plant, noticing my hair dye went off and my hair was my natural color again.

I wasn't watching where I was going because a green plant which resembled agava cactus with blue and cyan flowers tied the flowers around me, stopping me from moving! How was I going to get out of this situation now?

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" I could hear someone calling for me. Was it Tinker Bell? I was trying to break free when I heard her giggling in the air above me. "Somebody's been glued by the Blue Glue Bells!" she stated. Well, the name fitted them!

"If you came here just to make fun of me, you can leave!" I told her a bit annoyed. "Really? You look helpless to me! But, if you want me to leave, I'm happy to go!" she was about to leave, but I stopped her. "Wait! Sorry, could you please help me get out of this?"

"After your behavior back there? I think not! Unless you agree to do everything exactly as I say with no talking back!" What else did I have as a choice? Nothing, so I had to agree.

 **Peter's POV**

Wendy, John, Michael, Cynthia, Chubs and I were in the forest, nearing the Jolly Roger. I was looking at the path, making sure none of the pirates were here. "Follow me!" I motioned for the group to follow my tracks. "I can't wait to see Hook's face!" I could hear them talking. I couldn't wait for it either; it was going to be so much fun!

Suddenly, I heard some voices, so I lifted my left hand up, shushing the others to hear well. It sounded like the pirates, and they were calling for help? "No! No! Help! Kraken!" Then, I could hear Hook's voice. "Please, please, eat my crew, Kraken" Of course Hook would first offer his crew and then himself! "But not me, boohoo, not me, please, please eat my crew, Kraken!"

Deciding it was time, we were running at the beach towards the deck of the Jolly Roger. Cynthia's invention did a great job! We put it in its place last night to hit part of the ship where Hook's cabin was to scare him. When we finally arrived at the entrance of the ship, we were met with an empty deck. What happened? The pirates were here like, a minute ago, they couldn't just disappear! We should have seen them if they went somewhere!

"But, where are they? This is odd!" I voiced my confusion aloud, motioning with my hand to the others not to come any closer to the deck until we took a better look. About a minute later, we decided it was safe enough to go on the deck. We were looking around to see whether there were pirates here.

"TALLY-HO!" Suddenly Hook's voice shouted. I quickly turned around to see where it was coming from, as did the others. Looking up, I saw Asbjorn jumping down from a mast with a rope in his right hand. What were they…? Before I could finish my question, we were suddenly in a bag!

"Let go of us!" Michael shouted. We tried to break free with no luck. The bag was being lifted. I then felt we were going down. "WHOA!" All of us exclaimed, the bag opening and sending us in Hook's cabin, Michael and Wendy on my back.

After they got off me, I quickly stood up and charged at the door with my left shoulder, trying to break them down. Wendy, John, Michael, Cynthia and Chubs were looking at me when I tried to break the door down again. However, the only thing I managed to do was feel pain in my shoulder.

I turned around to look at the others. "Looks like we're done for!" John commented. "He really got us this time!" Wendy stated. He caught us by surprise. How did Hook even manage to come up with this plan?

"What are we going to do? Any ideas, Peter? I don't want to wind up shark bait!" Michael asked, coming closer to me before looking down. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out!" I told him. "Maybe Liz and Tinker Bell will come rescue us?" Chubs suggested, rubbing back of his head. I didn't know how much we could count on the girls because I had no idea where they were now!

"If you count on them to rescue us, not only is our goose cupped, so is our gander!" Cynthia stated. "Come on, we'll figure something out!" I assured her, walking around Hook's cabin. Maybe we could count on the girls, but we didn't know when they would arrive. The answer was simple. We'd have to get out of here ourselves. I came in front of a shelf.

Taking a closer look, there was a ship in a bottle, Hook's dolls, cups, and most interesting of all, some white and blue plates. I observed one plate, seeing it had a picture of a woman holding a baby. I smiled, already forming a plan. Hook, you trapped us in your cabin, now it's time for revenge!

 **Liz's POV  
**  
"Look, we can use this to slick your hair back!" Tinker Bell stated, flying to a tree with purple resin on it. Ever since she freed me, if she told me to crawl, I'd have to do that with no talking back. I was tired because she ordered me to do pushups before impersonating people like Hook, Smee, my Aunt…. We had a bit of laugh at that part though.

I was coming closer to the tree, but it smelled disgusting like rotten eggs! I clogged my nose in disgust. Did Tinker Bell really expect me to slick my hair with that? I'd rather eat mashed potatoes! Yeah, I didn't really like them. I mean, it wasn't really a problem for me, but why should I make myself smell awful?

"Elizabeth, what are you waiting for? You promised to do everything I say!" "Tinker Bell, is this really necessary?" I asked. Tinker Bell huffed. "Alright then, you don't have to do that!" I was caught by surprise because I was so convinced she was going to say I had to do that.

"Thanks, Tinker Bell!" I smiled, but she blew a raspberry at me, flying towards the mermaid Lagoon with me following her.  
 **  
Peter's POV**

"Alright then, are you ready?" I asked my companions. All of them nodded with determination on their faces. I took two plates from the shelf, the others following my lead. "For the desert, the brats will walk the plank!" I could hear Hook announcing. Oh no, we weren't going to do that! Then, Michael dropped the first plate in his hand.

John, Wendy and Cynthia did the same. Hook definitely heard this! Finally, the Captain opened a window from the side of the deck. "Not my dear mommy's plates!" he exclaimed in horror. At that moment, Chubs and Wendy dropped two plates.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed. Chubs was playing with two of the plates, dropping one in process. "No!" Hook moaned and started crying. "Here, catch!" I told Hook, throwing the plate in my right hand like a Frisbee at him.

Hook caught the plate before looking at it. "Mommy!" he muttered. "Catch this if you can!" Cynthia said. Then, I threw another plate at Hook, Cynthia doing the same before I repeated the action. Hook managed to catch all of them. In fact, he was holding one in his mouth!

"Fail! Hook's better than your dog!" I couldn't really understand what he said because of the plate in his mouth. I understood the first part though.

"But Peter Pan is smarter, noodle head!" I retorted, taking a swordfish from its place in the picture. "Skewered Captain on the menu, ATTACK!" I was then flying towards Hook with the swordfish in my hand. Hook dropped two of the plates before running out of the cabin.

 **Liz's POV**

Tinker Bell and I arrived at the Lagoon. I was looking for something to get rid of the remaining hair dye on my hair. "Yoo-hoo, pretty girl, come and enjoy a dip!" Cleo, one of the mermaids told me. "You won't regret it!" Zoe stated, motioning with her finger for me to join them.

I decided to ignore them though. I may be naïve, but I wasn't stupid! I finally found a leaf which I used to get rid of the hair dye. "There, that awful black color is gone!" Tinker Bell told me. I agreed with her. Honestly, I actually hated that color.

"Now Elizabeth, why were you acting so rude today?" the fairy demanded. I sighed. "I thought it was the best way to put up with my problems." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes. "But you made things even more complicated! Never try to change yourself again!" I smiled at her words. "Thanks Tinker Bell, hearing that coming from you means a lot." She then started flying away somewhere. I quickly followed her.

We arrived at a part of the beach where the waterfall was. "Help me!" Hook shouted, being on the edge of falling from the Jolly Roger. Peter was standing above him, laughing. "You look really silly!" he commented. He had a point.

Suddenly, Smee caught Peter by his left leg! "Hey, let me go!" Peter objected. Hook finally managed to get up, catching Peter! "Got you now!" Hook declared, coming down with Smee from the front part of the ship.

"Oh no!" Tinker Bell and I chorused. What were we going to do now?! The fairy and I looked at each other. "Tinker Bell, how about we teach that Captain Hook a lesson?" I asked her. "Yes!" the fairy responded, baring her fists.

Tinker Bell and I flew to the hideout, taking a rope. We then took a leaf and tied it with the rope on my right shoulder. I then put some coconuts in my leaf bag. We were flying towards the Jolly Roger. I could see Peter, my cousins, Cynthia and Chubs trapped in a cage which was hanging from a rope!

"Look, over there, it's Tinker Bell!" Michael pointed at the fairy whose goal was to distract the pirates. "Alert!" Jaro shouted. This caught Hook's attention. "Catch her!" he ordered his crew. When Tinker Bell got rid of Dagan, Jaro was about to catch her, so it was time for me to jump in. Well, actually, fly in.

I took a coconut, hitting Jaro in his head with it. Hook and the pirates looked surprised to see me, but I think they were more surprised by my appearance. My hair may have been normal again, but my face must have looked like a total disaster with washed make up. Not that I cared though.

I threw another coconut at all of them. The pirates quickly ran out of the way. I was throwing coconuts at Chuluun, Jake Sorrow, Asbjorn before hitting Smee in a butt! This was really fun! "Hey, Hook!" I shouted, taking another coconut out and pointing it at Hook who was just standing there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss!" he told me, showing he had Tinker Bell in his left hand! "Surrender, or I'll skewer your little fairy!" "Just ignore Hook, you must save Peter!" Tinker Bell told me. "I won't until that stupid pirate Captain let go of you!" I told her.

"Stupid pirate Captain?" Hook asked, obviously offended. "You spoiled, horrible looking brat!" Tinker Bell used the chance to sprinkle him with the fairy dust. "A compliment of Tinker Bell!" she told him. Hook was flying up in the air, and he didn't seem to be pleased about it.

I threw a coconut at him, sending him flying. He let go of the fairy. "Thank you, Mister Stupid Pirate Captain!" Tinker Bell told Hook, getting a key to the cage. "Lunchtime for the sharks!" Asbjorn declared, taking his sword and threatening to cut the rope which was holding the cage!

I quickly threw another coconut in an attempt to stop him, but he already cut the rope by the time it hit him! "NO!" I shouted. Tinker Bell quickly flew to the cage, sprinkling it with the fairy dust. I sighed in relief. The cage was going up. "You know what to do!" I could Peter telling the others. They were also helping in lifting the cage up.

I landed on the deck, getting rid of the leaf bag which was already empty. The cage landed a bit away from me. I quickly ran towards the cage, just as Tinker Bell unlocked it with the key. John and Michael ran to me. I pulled them into a hug.

"Good work girls, that big dumb Captain will eat his hat!" Peter told us, exiting the cage and giving us thumbs up. "Oh no!" Hook didn't want to surrender! He was pointing his machine gun at Peter, who quickly flew out of the way. Hook was then pointing it at us though! "Yoo-hoo, Hook!" Peter said that and something else before dropping a cauldron filled with something at Hook.

All of us were laughing. Hook even had to take a sock out of his mouth! He quickly flew into his cabin with the remaining fairy dust on him. I could hear something cracking from inside. Peter was flying in the air, looking at where Hook went.

"Forward home, back to camp!" He then stated. Tinker Bell sprinkled all of us with the fairy dust. Peter flew up, me after him, then Chubs, Wendy, Michael, John and Cynthia. I was laughing in the air, enjoying that wonderful feeling once again.

The others were celebrating at the hideout, but I was just sitting there. "Liz?" I heard a voice. I looked right next to me to see Peter. He sat next to me. I was nervous and I didn't know what to say. "Look, I'm sorry for acting so stupid back then, I shouldn't have done that, I should have…"

"It's alright, I get it, and you were upset!" Peter smiled at me, making that well known feeling of nervousness show up again. Everything was alright again.

We returned to London. Wendy quickly went to call her friend and sort out her problem. "I'd better take this stupid thing off me. I was stupid for even putting it on!" I commented. "Everyone makes mistakes, Liz." John told me. I smiled in return.

Oh, Aunt was going to kill me! I was about to get something from my bed when I saw my sketchbook lying on it! I totally forgot about it, but I knew who brought it here. "Thank you." I whispered, hugging Peter. "Oh, sorry!" I immediately pulled away, realizing what I was doing.

"Oh… it's alright, really!" Peter stammered. He liked Wendy, so I think it was stupid of me to do that, but I wasn't thinking! "Anyway, see you guys!" the boy who would never grow up and his fairy flew out of my room and towards the second star to the right.

I smiled, feeling content. I learned a lesson today. Peter liked Wendy, and honestly, I envied her a bit for that, and as much as I wanted to have what she had that he liked about her, I'd never try to change myself again.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! As you've seen, it was from a bit of Peter's POV as well and writing that part was fun for me! This episode is one of my favorite episodes, so I had to add that capturing part because I really loved it. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas! Bye for now!**


	7. Secret Gardens and Crushes

**I'm back! Thank you dream lighting for reviewing. Now, I decided I'd skip some episodes where Liz didn't have a big role, but you'll see flashbacks focusing on some of the episodes I've skipped! Now, I'm skipping 'By the Book' and 'A Big Danger', but there will be flashbacks from them. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _A notebook was in my hands, words looking at me as if they could read my soul. "Liz, what are you doing?" John and Michael ran to me. "Oh, I'm preparing for my hand written test!" I quickly explained, lying on my bed._

 _"Can we see it?" I was just about to say how I haven't finished my essay yet, but John took the notebook out of my hands. "My first crush." And this was why I didn't want them to see it! "You don't have to read it, it's bad!" I tried to stop them, but it didn't work. "My first crush flies through a window in and out of my room, filling my heart with both sadness and happiness. It's so incredible…" John read._

 _"Wait!" Michael stopped him before looking at me in realization. "Flies in and out of my room?" "Yes, that's what I've just said, flies through… FLIES?!" John realized as well, reading the rest of the essay with Michael._

 _"When I look into those dreamy brown eyes, they remind me there's a light in the dark and his brown hair is untamable, flying in the wind?!" I tried to take the notebook back to no avail. "You've been writing about Peter?" John asked me in surprise._

 _"No, why would you think that?!" I said way too quickly. I think I was red like a tomato at that moment. Michael raised an eyebrow. "Flying?" "Fine, you've got me!" I lifted my hands up in surrender. "You have a crush on Peter?" Michael asked._

 _I nodded, my cousins sitting next to me. "Since when?" John asked me that question and honestly, I had no idea when it begun. "I don't know." I told him. "That doesn't matter now, why don't you tell him Liz?" Michael told me._

 _I looked at my male cousins in disbelief. "Oh, and what do you expect me to say?! Oh, hi Peter, I have a thing for you, and yes, I know you like Wendy, but I just wanted you to know! That would end up great!" I said sarcastically. "But why do you think he likes Wendy?" John asked me._

 _"It's obvious. The way he looks at her, everything is clear." "But, Liz…" "No." I stopped Michael. "My job here is not to get in their way, and that's it, alright?"_

I was looking at my phone, remembering the day John and Michael found that out. They agreed to keep quiet, but they always tried to convince me how a certain person didn't like my cousin. I knew better than that though. Besides, it was way too obvious.

 _I was watching Michael who was sleeping. "Wendy, come on, it's your turn!" Peter said, flying to her and me. I haven't tried it either, but I didn't care because my job was to watch over Michael. "But, isn't it too high up to slide?" Wendy asked him worried._

 _"Don't worry, I'll take you there!" Peter took hold of her and they flew up. I could see Tinker Bell growling and honestly, I wanted to do that as well. What did Wendy have that I didn't? John came to me, reading the Great Book._

 _"Liz, are you alright?" he asked, looking at me and my cousin and her flying boy back and forth. I laughed. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if he said her name in his sleep… Oh dear, I'm starting to sound like Tinker Bell!" I realized it._

 _"Well I think our job is done!" Peter stated when we were on the Jolly Roger, his arm around Wendy's shoulder. I tried my best to ignore it though._

Honestly, I hated this feeling. You couldn't stop thinking about that person, and the fact that he didn't like you back was even more painful. I finally decided to read a new message on the phone.

 _Hi Liz,  
what's up? I was wondering if you were interested in seeing that new Captain Muscles film with me.  
Love, Harrison_

"Hey, Liz! What are you doing?" Michael asked him and John coming to my room. "Nothing…" I answered absentmindedly, still looking at the phone. What was I going to do? "What? That big bloke Harrison's asked you out on a date?" John gaped.

"Quiet!" I shushed him. "And no, it's not a date; he just wanted us to go see that new Captain Muscles film." "Oh, lucky you, I'm grounded for a week!" Michael moaned. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, you shouldn't have broken your Mum's favorite vase."

"I know!" he exclaimed. "You'll get to see it soon though." I reminded my younger cousin. "Are you sure he only wants to see the film? I have a feeling he wants more than that… Besides, he said love, Harrison." John stated. I shut my phone and stood up.

I didn't know whether I should go or not. John was like, a fourth person telling me Harrison wanted us to be more than friends, but I didn't like him that way, he was one of my better friends… Well, the person I liked was interested in my cousin, not me, and it really hurt, but…

"Perfect, just what I needed to get my mind off him!" I decided. "You mean, Peter?" Michael asked me. I nodded and opened my wardrobe, looking for some nice clothes. "Liz…" John started. "No, I can't waste my life wondering how it could have been if he didn't like her. I won't get in their way." I said, peeking out of the wardrobe.

"But…" "John, Michael, we've been through this, he likes her, not me!" I wanted to make that clear to my male cousins. "Who likes who?" Wendy asked, climbing upstairs and joining us. "Wendy, pass me the dress!" I said, throwing clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Um, okay…" she said and gave a blue dress to me. "Thanks!" I then threw my shirt behind me. "Hey gu…" I heard a voice from behind us. We turned around to see Peter flying up in the air, getting my shirt off his head where it hit him.

"What's this?" he asked. "Thank you!" I quickly took the shirt out of his hands and put it in the wardrobe before closing it, leaning on the wardrobe. "Um, why are you red? Do you have a temperature?" Peter flew to me, touching my forehead. My heart rate immediately quickened. I was trying to get away, but I couldn't go anywhere because of the wardrobe. Was I really blushing that much?

"No, what makes you think that?!" I managed to back away from the wardrobe. Out of a corner of my eye, I saw my cousins greeting the boy who would never grow up. He then looked at my room. "What's with all the clothes?" Peter asked.

"From what I've heard, someone's asked Liz out!" Wendy told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and who would that guy be?" he asked sitting in the air. Why did he want to know? "Not important. Anyway, you guys go and have fun!" I told them.

"What?" John and Michael chorused, looking along with Peter at me in disbelief. "I've got to chose what to wear and clean up my room after all… The date is tomorrow!" "And since when did you care whether your room was tidy, Liz?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever since my Aunt made it clear she wanted it to be…" I said, but before I could say the last part, my wardrobe burst open, clothes falling out of it. Tinker Bell started laughing. "See?" I let out a sigh. "Aunt is going to kill me…" I muttered, looking at the floor.

"Well she can kill you later!" The next thing I knew was that I was in Peter's arms with him flying out of my room, followed by Tinker Bell, John, Wendy and Michael. I looked at them to see the boys smirking at me and Wendy giving me a slightly cold look. What was her problem? Why were the boys smirking?

I decided to just enjoy our trip in this position because I actually liked where I was. It was so warm, and I felt so safe… After arriving in Neverland, we landed in the forest near the Never Tree. Peter put me down before going forward and looking around. "That's funny. Where did everybody go?" he asked.

"It's another trick by that blundering bufoon Hook! His dastardly pirates are sure..." he started when a blueberry landed on his shirt! "A blueberry?" he asked in confusion. "CHARGE!" Chubs shouted, coming out of a bush with Cynthia, Baby and the others following his lead.

Maia and Meera then shot two raspberries at us, but we got out of the way. "That's it! Grab a slingshot guys!" And we did so. "Awesome, a paintball fight!" Michael exclaimed happily. I fired at Baby, hitting him in the back! Maia and Meera were chasing Michael and me, so we ran to a tree and we quickly put the Great Book in front of us as a shield.

We managed to defend ourselves a bit, the raspberries hitting the Great Book. "Michael, Elizabeth!" John exclaimed in a bit of annoyance. "Not that, the Great Book's fragile!" he stated, taking it out of our hands. "But it wasn't even open!" I told him.

"How about we take your sketchbook and defend ourselves with it, Elizabeth?" John asked me a bit tauntingly. "Fair enough." I responded, realizing why he was being so careful. "What did he call you?" Maia and Meera asked me, joining Michael, John and me. I chuckled. Oh yeah, no one here except maybe Tinker Bell and the Great Chief knew my full name.

While John explained it to the girls, I looked up to see Peter and Wendy chasing each other with guns in their hands. "Oh, I'm hit!" he exclaimed in fake hurt when Chubs and Ficelle shot him with raspberries.

I let out a yelp because someone hit me with another blueberry, so I turned around to see Peter laughing at me. I smirked, hitting him with the blueberry before he could do it again. "Yeah, Han shot first!" I cheered loudly, pumping my fist in the air. "Who?" the person whom I shot asked in utter confusion. "Never mind." I smiled sheepishly.

John returned from the hideout when we ran out of ammunition. "What are we gonna play now?" Chubs asked. "Hey, John and I can perform our show!" Michael suggested. Everyone agreed. We then went to the hideout.

Michael and John were performing their play and Wendy was playing the princess. I was bored though because I've seen the play many times. I decided to look through the Great Book to see whether there was something interesting in it.

One particular place caught my mind. This so called 'Secret Garden' sounded promising. After reading some sort of a rhyme, I looked at the Lost Kids and my cousins. Yeah, I could go exploring a bit, and be back before the play ended! While the others were watching my cousins, I sneaked out of the hideout.

I was following the Book's directions. It was saying something about the forest's heart, and I saw a heart made out of two trees with pink flowers. It was beautiful! The next part said something about between Heaven and Earth. I saw a huge tree and I went to observe it better. There was something that looked like a button, so I pushed it, expecting nothing to happen.

If I only knew how wrong I was... Suddenly, I couldn't feel the ground beneath me anymore. It was like a hole opened! I dropped the Great Book, falling somewhere. I was sliding towards somewhere when I finally stopped and looked at a beautiful sight in front of me. There were a lot of trees. I took out my sketchbook, sitting down and wanting to draw the sight when I heard some voices.

Suddenly, two green skinned creatures appeared. They had pink flower petals around their necks, and they reminded me of plants. "What's your name?" the first creature asked. "What's your favorite color?" the second one asked as well. "Do you like apple pies?" "Do you take one or two spoons of sugar in your coffee?"

"Oh, my name is Elizabeth, but I prefer being called Liz, my favorite color is blue, I like apple pies and I never tried coffee, but Aunt says it's for grownups!" I told the creatures, standing up before asking them who they were. "We are the Sylfies!" the creatures responded, coming closer to me after looking at each other. "We live here all alone, so we never get to speak to anyone!" the third Sylfie came.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked me. "Elizabeth." I repeated calmly. "Elizabeth? What a pretty name! Was it always your name?" one of them asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be? Why so many questions?" I asked.

"We ask questions? Do you have a boyfriend?" they smiled, looking at me. "No, I don't!" I responded and then, a paper just had to fly out of my pocket. One of the Sylfies caught it. "Oh, so that's your boyfriend!" one of them exclaimed.

"What a handsome fellow he is! Lucky you!" "I don't have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed in embarrassment. "Then why are you red?" "What's your name?" "Listen, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I've got to go!" I said, not liking the fact those creatures were embarassing me. I was just pointing out the truth anyway. The others must have noticed I was gone!

"Oh no!" "We barely started talking!" "Where did you get that skirt?" the third Sylfie asked, looking at my skirt. I ran away as fast as possible. However, I was stuck in some sort of a maze. Wherever I went, there were rocks! So much for coming back before the play ended. Was anyone going to find me?

 **Peter's POV**

I was flying around the Never Tree, looking for Liz. After Wendy, John and Michael's little play ended, no one could find her. It was like she disappeared! "Well, has anybody seen Liz?"I asked, landing in front of the Lost Kids. "No, we didn't find her!" John said. "And you?" I then looked at the others. "No!"

"I might have a way to figure out where she went!" Cynthia said, sitting on the ground. We joined her. "I discovered something really weird about these flowers the other day!" she explained, taking out small yellow flowers and two sacks. "Mixed with the right ingredients, their sack can reveal footprints!" she sprinkled the flowers with some violet dust.

"Wow, just in police shows on TV!" John gaped. "What's he talking about?" Baby asked Chubs who shrugged his shoulders. Cynthia rubbed the flowers and the dust in her hands before blowing in it. We could see some footprints! "Cynthia, you're the best!" John exclaimed.

We were looking at the footprints, but I had no idea which ones were Liz's. "The footprints with small flowers are Liz's shoes!" Wendy pointed. I could see them now. "She went this way!" John pointed out. "Let's go find her!" I said. We were off, following the footprints.

We were in the forest, passing through a heart made of two trees with pink flowers when came in front of a huge tree. "We're almost out of powder!" Tink informed us. This wasn't good. If we ran out of it, how would we find Liz then? "Over there, the Great Book!" Michael suddenly shouted. John ran to the tree to pick up an open book. "I'll keep it." he said.

I knew what we had to do. "Tinker Bell, go ahead, sprinkle some powder!" I told Tink, who did as she was told. However, something here was unusual. The footprints were in front of the tree, and that was it! "That's really weird, the footsteps stop here!" I said aloud. "All of Neverland is listed in the Great Book, we should be able to figure out where she's hiding!" John stated, looking through the Great Book.

"Okay, we have to find her!" I told the others to look around for Liz. "Got it!" everyone said, splitting up and running somewhere. I pointed to my left to Tink for her to go looking as well. She flew away. Suddenly, I heard Maia grunting, so I turned around to see her slipping while climbing on the tree. Her right foot pushed some sort of a button and I couldn't feel the ground beneath me anymore!

I managed to stay in the air though while Cynthia put a tree branch to stop the hole from closing. "Wait for us, Peter!" she said. "Good work!" everyone ran to us. I flew up to the beginning of the hole. "How about going on a slide?" I suggested, rubbing my hands before jumping on the slide. The others followed me soon after.

We landed in some sort of a garden. There were a lot of trees! "Wow!" we were looking at the sight in amazement. After that, we started our search once again. "Liz!" we were calling out for her. "Liz!" we were passing through the garden. "LIZ!" I shouted again more loudly, but there was no sign of the girl.

"Hello, do you always travel in such a large group?" I turned around to see two green skinned creatures with pink flower petals around their necks. They were looking a bit hideous. They started asking us questions like whether we liked banana splits and many others. "These are some funny flowers!" Chubs chuckled. "Did you happen to see my cousin by any chance? Her name is Liz!" John told the creatures while I was looking at them with hands on my hips.

"Liz? Did you see anyone named Liz?" one creature asked another one. "No, that doesn't ring a bell! And I would never forget a pretty name like that!" the other creature did have a point about not forgetting thing. Wait, what?

Before I could ask myself what was I thinking about, we heard a familiar voice. "JOHN, MICHAEL, PETER, WENDY!" It sounded like Liz! "It's Liz!" Michael exclaimed. "Here I come, Liz!" I shouted, flying up.

I was calling out for her, Tink following me. "I'm here!" Liz shouted. I could see her now. She was in a maze. "Peter Pan at your service Miss!" I said, landing in front of her and bowing before taking her in my arms for the second time today and flying up.

We landed away from the maze. Something was odd though, so I had no time to listen to whatever Liz was saying. "What's wrong?" she asked me. "Where are the others?" Suddenly, something pulled me by my leg. "Whoa!" I shouted, landing on the floor with a front part of my body before turning around to see one of those creatures pulling me by its tail!

It quickly caught me by my arms, the second one joining in the fight soon after. I was trying to break free, but there was no use. I could see Liz and Tink were caught as well. The creatures then led us towards an open orange flower. "Let us go!" again, it was useless. The creatures put Tink, Liz and me in the flower which closed immediately after we were in it.

I immediately flew up, trying to open it from the inside. This flower was way too strong! "I can't do it! I'm afraid we're prisoners." I told the girls who sighed. "Hey, listen to me! Jump in the center to open the flowers!"We could hear Maia shouting, so we decided to follow her instructions. We were jumping in the center, sneezing along the way. I let out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you!" Liz told me. "Thanks." I knew what that meant, even though I usually said Gesundheit. "Tinker Bell, you know what to do!" I then told Tink, who sprinkled Liz with her fairy dust just as the flower was opening. She then went to do the same with the others while we were flying out of the flower.

Everyone was cheering and flying in the air when I saw Hook tied up by his legs and hanging from a tree! "Stay here, I'll go get the book!" I shushed the others before landing behind the creatures and taking the Great Book in my hands. "There, Peter Pan! He's getting away!" Hook pointed at me. The creatures turned around and noticed I was there.

"Quick, to the slide!" I shouted to the Lost Kids before flying away to join them. We managed to get out of the garden.

Back in London, Tink, Wendy, John, Michael, Liz and I landed in Liz's room. "Well, this was quite a day." John muttered, letting out a yawn. "It was awesome! Wanna go again?" I asked him excitedly.

"ELIZABETH DARLING! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, I'LL COME UP MYSELF!" All of us heard someone shouting angrily. Wendy, John and Michael flinched while Liz was looking nervous. My eyebrows furrowed. "Elizabeth, who's that?" I asked, wanting to know.

"I'm coming Aunt!" Liz shouted. Wait a sec. "Your name is Elizabeth?" I asked the girl. "Um, yes, but everyone calls me Liz because they use my full name either when I'm in trouble or they're annoyed." Liz, or should I say, Elizabeth explained.

"Oh, it's a pretty name." I said, meaning it. Her face was a bit red again. Did she have a temperature or what? "Well thanks and bye, I've got to go!" she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'll see you then. Goodbye friends!" I said bye to Wendy, John and Michael. "Bye Peter!" they chorused. Tink and I flew out of their room, heading towards Neverland. While we were flying though, I saw two people walking down on a street. It was Liz, and she was talking to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was taller than her. Both of them were laughing.

I didn't know why, but I had this weird feeling at seeing that. It was like I didn't like seeing them that way. "Peter, are you okay?" Tink asked me. "Yeah Tink, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her. She pointed to my right hand. I looked at it to see that it was pulled into a fist, so I quickly unclenched it, looking at Liz and that guy one more time before flying away. What just happened?

 **And that's it! I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! See you soon!**


	8. The Treasure Hunt

**I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

I was in my bedroom, lying on my bed and working on my newest sketch. The Sylfie from it looked alright. A smile was across my face. About a week ago, Harrison and I went to see that new Captain Muscles film, and I really enjoyed it!

Harrison brought me back home; he even gave me his jacket because it was cold. That was really sweet of him. However, when I introduced him to my cousins, Wendy seemed to know him. John and Michael, well, they were acting rather hostile towards my friend. I had no idea why though. It was so unlike them.

A night before, Harrison came to my house. That was why Aunt was shouting for me to come down. Actually, she and Harrison helped me realize something. I had to pay attention to my life more and not focus on crushes that didn't like you back. That was it.

Suddenly, my phone was ringing. "Hello?" I answered the call. "Liz, it's so good to hear from you! How's it going?" my Grandma's voice asked me. "Oh hi Grandma! Well, it's nothing special, school business, friends…" "Are there any close friends?" she cut me off excitedly.

"You mean like best friends?" I said, not understanding her question. "You know exactly what I mean Elizabeth, boys!" I groaned. Grandma Wendy always asked me about boys! "Grandma, I'm not in love." I lied through my gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to me, young lady! When I was your age, I fell in love, so tell me who the lucky guy is!" I blushed and thanked the stars Grandma couldn't see my face at this moment. "Fine, there is one boy…." I said a bit absentmindedly, thinking about those eyes, that hair and that smile…

"I KNEW IT!" Grandma's voice cheered over the phone. "Does he like you as much as you like him?" "Grandma, what kind of question is that?" I asked in disbelief.

 **Wendy's POV**

"Liz, could you?" I asked, climbing upstairs to her room when I heard her talking to someone. "Grandma, what kind of question is that?" I heard Liz asking. Yeah, our Granny could sometimes embarrass us without knowing it.

"I don't know." Liz told Granny over her phone. "He's not my guy Grandma!" My eyebrows furrowed. They were talking about Liz's crush? I took a peek from downstairs. Liz was blushing beet red. "Fine! He has this brown hair that always floats in the wind, his teeth are all white and perfect, his eyes make you melt when you stare at him, leaves are his best friends…" I knew who she was talking about, and I felt a bit of anger boiling inside of me.

Didn't Harrison take her out to see that new film?

 _"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone. "Wendy, I've wanted to ask you something personal. The thing is, when I see Liz, I…" "Alright, you like Liz but you don't know whether she likes you back or not!" I finished. "How do you know?" "A girl's intuition. Listen, she likes you! You should ask her to see that new film! She likes that kind of stuff!"_

 **Liz's POV**

I gasped, realizing I wasn't talking about Harrison. Oh dear! I face palmed, realizing my mistake. Elizabeth, how could you be so stupid?! Suddenly, I could hear John and Michael shouting. "Listen Grandma, I need to go, John and Michael are fighting, but I'll call you later, alright?" "You'd better, young lady!" "I will, bye!"

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked, coming downstairs to see John and Michael fighting over a purple dinosaur. "Yeah, can you keep it down a little? I'm trying to watch something here!" Wendy agreed a bit angrily from upstairs, making me roll my eyes.

Of course she cared more about watching her video than what was going on between those two. "It's all his fault! He won't let me borrow his dinosaur and I totally need it for my battle against Captain Muscles!" Michael told us. Oh, he was trying to recreate that fight from the new film!

John managed to take the dinosaur, falling on the floor. I got next to Michael who looked down and sat next to stairs in sadness. "John, come on now! He's just a little boy!" she told her younger brother, coming to him. "You could try to share!" she finished with her arms crossed.

Really Wendy? Couldn't you ask him to share without a bit of that bossy tone or with a bit of tactic? "John, it's better when you share, I mean, you two are brothers." I tried, but John was already angry. "I'm sick of all this 'he's little so he gets whatever he wants' stuff! Nice try Elizabeth, but you've never had a younger brother!" he retorted.

I came next to Wendy, not knowing what to do. "Oh, let little Michael have the last piece of cake! Oh, let little Michael have any toy he wants! It's driving me crazy! And you're one to talk, Wendy! You never want to lend anything to anyone either!" John ranted.

"Well, you can borrow my old dolls any time, you know!" Wendy told him, making John growl and that was when I noticed someone watching us from outside our window. "Peter, perfect timing!" John opened the window, pulling Peter in. He seemed not to notice John until it happened. "What do you think?" my cousin then asked the boy who would never grow up.

"Not fast enough, Peter!" Tinker Bell chuckled from outside, next to the window. It made me giggle. "What do I think of what?" Peter asked John, hands on his knees. "Give it to me!" Michael then shouted, trying to take the dinosaur from his older brother. The two siblings started fighting. I sighed. Could things get any worse? Wendy was watching her siblings bicker with her arms folded while Peter was looking at them as well. "Nothing? It's a bit lame, isn't it?" he finally said, making John and Michael look at him.

"In Neverland, there's a real pirate ship, real mermaids and talking trees and no blasting dragons!" Peter put hands on John's shoulders before pointing at the sky with his left hand. He then walked away a bit. "But if you want to stay here and fight over it, go ahead! It's not like I've prepared the most amazing surprise today or any day!" That made all of us interested.

"Yes, let's go to Neverland!" Wendy and Michael exclaimed. They ran to the window. Tinker Bell sprinkled them and they were out. "Hey, wait for us!" John shouted. I took his hand. Tinker Bell sprinkled us with some fairy dust as well, and we were out after Wendy, Michael and Peter.

After passing Big Ben, we were finally in Neverland. We flew into the hideout, greeting the Lost Kids. "Hi Ficelle, Cynthia!" I greeted two of my best friends here.

I was always closer to them and Chubs than the rest of the Lost Kids, but they were also fine! "So Liz, how did it go on your Italian test?" Ficelle asked me while the others were saying 'hi' to each other. "It was fine, I've got an A!" I told him. He threw me a 'hi five'. I then thanked him.

Ficelle actually helped me a bit with Italian the last time we were here, and I was really thankful for that. In our school, you could learn either French or Italian as your second language, and I decided to learn the latter one. I really loved it and I always had good grades in it.

It was also the only subject where Aunt couldn't compare me to her golden girl because Wendy learned French. John, Michael and I actually spoke a bit of Italian (with help of course) when we wanted to speak about something in secret because no one else knew it. To say that it was driving their mother crazy was an understatement. Well, that was what she got when she decided to learn German.

"Hey, check this out!" Peter was standing on a table. We gathered around the table, looking at him expectantly. Tinker Bell was holding some sort of scrolls and giving them to us. "Here you go!" she said. Finally, after she passed Meera, I caught the scroll.

"Today, I have arranged a…. A Treasure Hunt!" Peter told us, his hands up in the air. Everyone started cheering at hearing that. A grin appeared on my face. I've read about those hunts in our great, great, great grandmother's diary, but to get to actually be a part of it? Fantastic! "Whoever finds it can do whatever he wants with it!

I didn't care who found the treasure though. The most important thing was to have fun while doing it! I was looking at my scroll. The first part of some sort of a riddle was _'hanging in the air, it is no bird'_. I frowned. What could it be?

"Those are clues leading to the treasure!" John said. Chubs then tried to look at John's scroll, but he wasn't successful. "Hey, quit that, it's mine!" my male cousin told Chubs. "John…" I started, trying to tell him how that wasn't necessary when something else caught my attention.

Meera was climbing up a vine, trying to see whether the treasure was hidden somewhere up. Maia followed her, and they started arguing about who got the idea first. "There's nothing up here!" Maia told us when she climbed up first, making Peter and Tinker Bell who were sitting on one of upper vines in the hideout chuckle. Yeah, it was funny when you knew where the treasure was!

I decided I'd read the second part of the riddle. It was better not to bother with the part you couldn't figure out. _'Suspended, its belly is filled with gold coins'._ Looking up, I saw Wendy was checking out whether the treasure was in a cauldron, but, it wasn't.

Everyone later got out, but I decided to stay inside and look here more. I was checking out one box when Peter landed next to me. "Come on Liz, everyone's outside!" I shrugged my shoulders. "So?" "Well the treasure may be there!" I was then heading towards the exit when someone caught my hand.

"This way's faster!" Peter explained, flying in the air and pulling me up in process. I could have got out with that other exit too though… "Liz?" someone's voice brought me back to reality. "Yes?" I quickly asked. "Remember the time when you were in that Secret Garden?" Peter asked me.

"Yes." I responded. "Well, while we were flying away from your room, Tink and I saw you walking with one guy. Who… You know what, sorry, forget it, I don't have to know." He quickly said. I chuckled. "It's alright! That was one of my closer friends, his name is Harrison."

Before I could say more, I saw everyone gathered around John next to a palm. John was on the ground next to a treasure chest! "Good job, John, you're our hero, a real treasure hunter!" Peter told him when we landed and I helped my cousin up, congratulating him.

"Come on, open it!" everyone was encouraging John. He did so. "Wow!" we gaped when we saw what was in the chest. The chest was filled with gold coins! "Coins!" "Better than that, gold covered chocolate coins!" Peter explained. I smiled. My cousins and I loved chocolate!

Michael was reaching out for the chest, only to b stopped by his brother. "Hey, that's my treasure!" John exclaimed angrily. Oh no… Michael looked down. "Don't be so mean! You never want to give anything to Michael, and he's just a little boy!" Wendy told John a bit angrily, her hands on Michael's shoulders.

I groaned. Wendy! Again, she couldn't just try to solve this in a calm way. What was worse, she was saying exactly what John hated! "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before!" John retorted, standing up. "If I had a piece of chocolate for every time I heard that, I wouldn't have a treasure chest, I'd have a bank!" "You are…" Wendy started obviously annoyed but I stopped her.

"John, what Wendy was trying to say is it wasn't nice what you did. It's better when you share." I told my cousin calmly. Wendy was about to say something else but Peter stopped us. "Yeah well, the idea was to share it?" he said, trying to act as a peacemaker. I actually understood why. Sibling fights weren't the best experience, especially between those two!

"Yeah well, I'm the one always being told to share!" John told him while Baby and Chubs were trying to take the chest away without John noticing. However, he did notice it and he threw himself at it, saying that it was his treasure! "It's mine, no you don't!"

Everyone gaped when John growled. He started pulling the chest and walking away from us. "John…" I started, trying to stop him. "Don't even think about it, Elizabeth!" John retorted, pushing me a bit to a side.

I was watching him go when I felt a hand on my left shoulder, but I had no idea who it was. Anyway, after that, we were playing around the Never Tree. I decided to finish my Sylfie sketch, so I was sitting on one flower.

"Liz, that looks awesome!" Michael told me. "Thanks." I smiled. "How about a different game? We could play dodge ball!" Peter was in the air with a ball in his hands. We gathered around. "Forty three… We're one player short!" Ficelle said after he finished counting.

"I don't know how he did it counting like that, but he's right!" Wendy told Peter who was playing with the ball. "Maybe we could go find John?" I suggested. "No way, not John!" everyone was against the idea. "I know, he wasn't nice, but we can't abandon him like that!" Still, no one wanted that.

I was about to try go looking for him, but the others stopped me from doing that. Michael wanted me to play with them after I finished my sketch. A while later, while we were sitting on flowers, Wendy came back, running and panting along the way. "Peter, look!" she stopped in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! Did something happen?" he guided her towards one flower and she sat there. "Yeah, I don't know exactly what, but I do know who's behind it!" she gave him a boot. He smelled it. "Hook!" he said in disgust, putting it away.

I could actually smell it from next to Wendy, and it really was disgusting! Did that Captain ever wash his feet? No, I didn't want to know. "Lost Kids, you're all with me against that stinking Hook?" Peter then asked all of us, lifting the boot up. "Yeah!" we shouted back. Tinker Bell sprinkled us with fairy dust and we were off to the Jolly Roger.

We were waiting for Peter's signal. "It's not nice to pick on people smaller than you! Come to me, my winged legion!" I could see him lifting his dagger up in the air. "CHARGE!" We flew to the deck. Baby and Chubs were using their slingshots while Cynthia and Maia threw a barrel at Smee.

Michael, Baby and I were using our slingshots and firing at Chuluun who sent Jaro flying at us! Soon after, we were battling on the deck. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Peter sword fighting with Hook. "Are you alright?" I asked John when I landed.

"Yeah, thanks Liz!" John smiled and I helped him up. We then looked at each other before looking at Chuluun. John and I gave each other smirks before charging at him along with Cynthia. John was on his head, I was holding for his right hand with Cynthia on his left hand.

"NOOO!" Someone suddenly shouted. "Chocolate!" Asbjorn got out of Hook's cabin, holding the treasure chest in his hands. "What?" "They're all made of chocolate!" Asbjorn was on the ground, crying in desperation.

At that moment, everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Everything stopped. It was pretty funny actually, just staring at Asbjorn in shock and not knowing what to say. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! I tried in English, Italian, and again you didn't want to listen!" John stated.

I chuckled when he said that he tried to say in Italian. "I doubt Uncino knows Italian." I whispered to John, making us chuckle. Uncino was actually Hook in Italian, just so you know. "Let me see that!" Hook demanded, landing on the deck and next to Asbjorn.

He stabbed a few of the coins with his hook. "What?" he tried a bit of chocolate that was leaking from the coin. "Why, it's… CHOCOLATE!" He tried to spit it out in disgust. "Of course they're chocolate coins! What else would they be made of?" Peter flew next to Hook.

Hook was glaring at Asbjorn though. "Captain, how was I supposed to know?" "Catch him, he deserves a plank!" "You could try them at least they're delicious!" everyone ran after poor Asbjorn into Hook's cabin, closing the door behind them.

We were watching this in silence. "Well, what do we do now?" Cynthia asked. "I guess we should go home." Wendy told her.

At the hideout, all of us except John were sitting by the table. "I just want to apologize for being so selfish. Fortunately, I know how to make up for my mistakes!" John said nervously, rubbing his head. He lifted the treasure chest up and put it on the table.

"Dig in, guys!" he said happily. We ran to the chest. "And anyway, if I ate all that by myself, I'd have the world's worst stomach ache!" he added. Chubs reached out to take one of the coins, but it was melted!

"It looks like it all melted!" he said. "So I see only one solution!" Peter stated. Tinker Bell gave all of us straws, so we drank the melted chocolate instead. I was proud of John today though. He learned a valuable and important lesson, and I couldn't be happier because of that!

We returned to London. John gave the purple dinosaur to Michael. "Here, you can play with him if you want!" he said. Michael started playing with it happily before offering to John that they could play together.

John accepted it happily. Soon after, my male cousins were chasing each other around. "It's not very peaceful, but I prefer it this way!" I said, Wendy, Peter, Tinker Bell and me laughing. That was when I remembered something though. I still had to call my Grandma. "Bye!" I told Peter and Tinker Bell before heading to my room.

"Elizabeth, finally!" "Sorry Grandma, I had some business." I said sheepishly. "Oh, could it be something about a certain boy?" Grandma asked over the phone. "Grandma, I don't know who you're talking about." "Oh, I don't know… Maybe it's… Peter Pan!" my eyes widened.

"What did you say?" I asked her slowly. "Elizabeth please, I know you were in Neverland, I was your age once! Now please tell me, how did it go? And please tell me more about that boy you fancy!" I let out a deep breath. Out of a corner of my eye, I could have sworn I've seen something outside the window, but I shrugged it off.

It must have been a bird or something else. "You do realize I'm about to tell you about one, exact thing?" And, I waited for Grandma's reaction. "YEESSSS!" Her voice could be heard over the phone.

 **So, that Harrison seems to like Liz, her Grandma knows everything now, what happens next? Please tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Loki

**Well guys, I'm back! Thank you vinitapepperdog and Blackmist45 for reviewing, glad you liked it. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"NOT AGAIN" I groaned in annoyance, standing up and throwing a pencil on my table. This was an _eight thousandth time!_ "What's wrong, Liz?" Michael asked me curiously, coming upstairs. I shook my head. "Nothing, it's about school." I sat down again, hands on my head.

"What exactly? Maybe I can help?" Michael asked curiously. "Thanks Michael, but it's about Italian…" I smiled at my cousin. "But Liz, it's your best subject! I mean, besides drawing. What is the problem?" "Apparently, it's not the best subject anymore. My teacher says 'my head is in clouds for a while now', which is why I'm receiving bad grades and she says that unless I get an A on this test, she'll make me repeat the class!"

Michael's face was full of shock. "But… She can't do that! Why is your head in clouds anyway?" I shook my head. "She can and my head is _not_ in clouds, Michael!" I said a bit angrily. "But why are you receiving bad grades then? Of course it happens when you always think about Peter and always talk about him!" he blurted out.

I narrowed my eyes. "I do not!" I retorted accusingly. "And now you're denying it! Liz, you should tell him!" "No, I shouldn't!" "Yes, you should! Besides, he's better than that Harrison!" I felt angry. Of course John and Michael didn't like him!

"You don't know Harrison! Besides… You know what? It's silly to argue with you, I need to study for my test!" I retorted angrily and sat by my table, taking a book in my hands. This _'Passato Prossimo'_ really hated me!

"Rotten John, huh?" John climbed up, sitting on my bed. "What now?" I asked in desperation. I was going to fail this subject for sure! "Everyone at my class decided to call me 'Rotten John'!" John explained.

I sighed before standing up. "John, don't listen to what they say, they're not worth it! Who cares about what they say?" I told him calmly, trying not to think about Italian. "Yeah, that's easy for you to say!" I raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" I demanded. "In case you've forgot, while Wendy's the most popular girl in school, I'm in a similar situation to yours. 'Darling girl' or 'Crazy Elizabeth' is what they like to call me! Who cares about stupid names?"

"Are you kidding, 'Rotten John', 'Crazy Elizabeth'? Names like that are going to stick with us until we graduate!" I shook my head. "John, you're being ridiculous." Suddenly, Michael started singing. "Rotten John, Crazy Elizabeth!"

I frowned. "Michael, that's not nice!" He stopped singing, realizing his mistake of calling John by a name he already hated. "Forget about it Liz, he's right and anyway, for a nickname, it really fits!" John looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry you two, I didn't know!" Michael told us sincerely. Before we could say something, Wendy climbed up and joined us when someone opened my window. "Hey gang!" Peter greeted. "Hi Peter!" my cousins and I greeted back.

"So, ready for Neverland?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Perfect timing, I so need a break!" John told him. At least he could take a break! I sat by my table, opening the book and preparing to learn that _'Passato Prossimo'_ and _'Futuro Semplice'._

I actually understood the latter, but I still had to practice it! "Liz, are you coming!" John asked me excitedly. I shook my head. "Non volerò e andrò all' isolla che non c'è oggi!" I told him. John and Michael sighed, understanding what I've just said, but Wendy, Peter and Tinker Bell looked at me in confusion.

"Um, what did you just say?" "She said she won't go to Neverland today." Michael quickly translated. "And why's that?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Because of this!" I pointed at the book on my table. "Who cares about that stupid stuff?"

"Easy for you to say! They won't make you repeat class in Neverland!" I told the boy a bit angrily. "Worrying about that is stuff for grownups!" Peter commented, ignoring my remark. Again, easy for him to say, his future didn't depend on his school grades!

I folded my arms. "Are you an adult Liz?" Peter asked me. "No, but…" "Then you're going with us!" he grabbed Tinker Bell, sprinkling all of us with fairy dust. "I'm not just a bag of sparkles; I'm a very powerful fairy!" I could hear her complaining. Peter, Wendy and John flew out after John took his hat and jacket.

However, I couldn't go! "Elizabeth, you're coming with us!" Michael pulled me out of the room before I could land on the floor. I huffed. "I mean it, if I get a bad grade because of this, I'll kill you!" "And we know you won't do that!" Michael finished with a grin on his face. "Good point."

When we were in Neverland, the Lost Kids came to greet us. Baby led Michael somewhere to show him something for their slingshot, Maia and Meera wanted to talk to her about her hairdresser… "Hey John, Liz!" Ficelle, Chubs and Cynthia joined us.

"How's it going?" Ficelle asked me. At that moment, I realized something. "Ficelle, I need your help about that stupid past tense, could you help me?" I asked him practically on my knees. "Anything, Liz!" he laughed, leading me away.

 **Peter's POV**

Ficelle led Liz away to talk about something called past tense? "John, if I may ask, why's Liz so worried?" I asked John. "Oh, she's suddenly bad at one of her best subjects, and if she doesn't get better, she'll have to repeat it!" he explained, rubbing his head.

"But with Ficelle here, she won't be in that situation!" Cynthia said cheerily. But seriously, I couldn't understand why Liz was worrying so much about it. Who cared about something like that? I was about to see where Ficelle and Liz went, but Tink and Cynthia stopped me.

I sighed in irritation. Was I really going to disturb them that much? "But Liz…" "Enough with that!" Tink suddenly exclaimed. "What?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that, all you ever talk about is her!"

"No, I don't!" I retorted, defending myself and making Cynthia and Chubs smirk for an unknown reason to me while John was looking at us with surprise. "Yes, you do!" "Guys, could you please just drop it?" I quickly asked, Tink's words bothering me for some reason. I didn't always talk about Liz after all!

"Then why is your face red? Did Liz's temperature get to you?" Chubs smirked. "No, it didn't!" "Whatever you say, Peter!" Cynthia said, that smirk still on her face. "So, I'd say you're feeling better?" I asked John, changing the subject while Chubs and Cynthia smirked at me one more time before racing towards a swing.

"Yeah, it's a lot different than at school where everyone makes fun of me! It's way better here!" he told me and I smiled.

After a while, Tink and I were standing on a huge rock where we could see what everyone was doing. "Not bad!" I commented when Cynthia landed on the floor from a swing. However, when I looked down, I saw someone!

Hiding behind a rock was a boy who seemed to be about Michael and Baby's age. He had short blonde hair, green eyes and he was wearing a green jumper over a white shirt, including short brown pants and brown boots.

I smiled. It looked like we had a new friend! "Hey, gather around! Well folks, looks like we have a guest!" I landed on a flower, pointing at the boy. "Cool!" "Awesome!" Everyone ran to us. I could see Liz running after Ficelle, putting a notebook in her pocket.

"Hi." the boy said shyly. Who are you? What are you doing here?" Michael asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My name is Loki, and I think I'm a little lost." Loki explained when I landed next to him.

"Lost? You're a Lost Kid!" I said. Loki looked down. "That doesn't happen in so long! You can stay here as long as you like Loki! In fact, why don't we give you a tour?" I stated and started running, everyone else following me.

After a while, John and Liz joined us and Tink sprinkled everyone with fairy dust. We were flying all over Neverland, including the Mermaid Lagoon, Mount Highcone and we finally landed on blue hills which made me remember what happened the last time we were there.

 _"I can create anything I want!" John was laughing. A huge strawberry was next to him. "John, what exactly are you doing? You don't seem quite right!" I told him. I mean, John was supposedly writing in the Great Book, and now this?_

 _"I know what you're up to! You want to take my feather! You're jealous that the feather chose me!" John exclaimed, a blue feather in his right hand. He then started running away. "John!" Liz shouted. "Wait!" I shouted as well and ran after him, Wendy and Liz right behind me._

 _We started climbing up a hill, trying to get to John. "Don't come any closer!" John warned and started drawing something in the Great Book. When I looked up, a piano was about to fall on us! Has John gone bonkers?!_

 _Wendy, Liz and I gasped before quickly getting out of the way, hands over our heads and our backs turned towards the passing piano. It fell down and broke in process. "John, please stop it!" Liz shouted. John created a rock which he sent rolling towards Wendy!_

 _She gasped, but I quickly threw a small rock in front of her, thus sending the huge one falling over her head and passing her. "You can see that the feather needs to stay in my possession, I know how to use it!" John told us._

 _"No way, you're just being mean!" Michael took the feather away from him and ran to me, Wendy, who was kneeling on my right and Liz who was on my left. "Why are you all looking at me like that? What did I?" John came to us confused. This was weird!_

 _"Oh no, the piano, the rock, why did I do that?" "I have a feeling it's that feather's fault." I could hear Wendy muttering. "My feather had nothing to do with it, it's John!" Michael said accusingly, making us look at him._

 _"With this feather, I'm going to..." Michael started but I quickly took the feather out of his hand. It was better for him not to hold that thing anyway. "Peter, no!" Wait, what did the girls mean..._

 _Suddenly something came over me and I started smirking. But why was I doing that? "It's beautiful." I said, looking at the feather. "Don't touch that!" Liz jumped towards me and tried to grab the feather, only for me to put it out of her reach. She fell on the floor with her front part and I looked at her before flying up in the air._

 _"The book! I must have the book!" I declared while looking at John who was holding the Great Book in his hands. At hearing that, he started running. "Give me the book!" I demanded and flew after John, trying to take the book._

 _Wendy was right, the feather was behind this, and I couldn't stop! "Over here John!" Michael exclaimed and John threw him the book. Later, after trying to keep the book away from me, Michael threw the book to Liz, who started running away only to realize a huge gap was in front of her!_

 _I_ _was_ _just_ _about_ _to_ _go_ _get_ _the_ _book_ _when_ _I_ _suddenly_ _couldn't_ _move_! _What_ _was_ _happening_? _Soon_ _enough_ , _I_ _found_ _myself_ _on_ _the_ _ground_ , _rubbing_ _my_ _head_ _where_ _it_ _hurt_. " _Only_ _I_ _can_ _make_ _you_ _fly_ , _and_ _only_ _I_ _can_ _make_ _you_ _not_ _fly_!" _Tink_ _stated_.

That was when we knew that feather was bad. Thankfully, we've managed to get rid of it. "Now what? What are we gonna do Peter?" Michael asked me excitedly. "I know, let's go see the Never Tribe!" John suggested. That was a good idea!

I looked down with hands on my hips to see Loki's reaction. "The Tribe...? Can't we go see that extraordinary tree you keep talking about instead?" Loki asked me. Oh, how could we forget about it?!

"Oh yeah, it's time you visited your new home! Let's go!" And we were off to the Never Tree. When we were there, the Lost Kids were fighting to show Loki everything. Well, until John and Liz stopped them.

"STOP!" They shouted, John standing up from his chair and Liz standing next to Michael. "But, doesn't anyone mind that we don't know anything about him!" John stated. "He shows up, and he's one of us, just like that?" Liz agreed with him, frown on her face. "Oh, if you don't want me around, it's no big deal. I'll find another place to go." Loki said sadly, walking past Wendy, Liz and Michael. Wendy put a hand on his right shoulder and suddenly, she was glaring at John.

"Don't listen to a Rotten John!" she told Loki angrily. John let out a gasp. What was that with 'Rotten John'? "Wendy!" Liz exclaimed angrily. "Rotten John?" Michael asked. "Rotten John, that's great!" he started laughing.

"Michael!" Liz scolded him. "Rotten John is really rotten!" she then said, bursting in laughter. "What?" I looked at John to see John looking really shocked at hearing that. I was surprised myself. Liz would never say something like that to her cousin!

I stood up from where I was sitting in confusion at hearing Wendy, Michael and Liz singing 'Rotten John'. What was even worse, the Lost Kids joined them in singing! "Rotten John! Rotten John!" I landed next to John, he and I looking at each other in confusion.

What's gotten into them? Maybe this was some sort of game? It wasn't funny though. Later, I was sitting outside our hideout and watching a dodge ball match. Michael hit John with a ball.

"Three to two for Chubs' team!" I declared. After about a minute later, Loki started crying. "John, what did you do to him?!" Wendy demanded accusingly.

"Nothing!" John exclaimed. "Everyone, get Rotten John!" Wendy said. "Yeah!" Everyone including Liz was running after John. Loki was still here though. I raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong here! And it all started with Loki's arrival!

I decided I'd have to have a little chat with Loki. "Since you've got here, everything's been going wrong! Now, tell me what's going on!" I demanded when I landed in front of Loki with hands on my hips.

"Nothing, and we looked everywhere!" Chubs said, making me turn around and look at the Lost Kids. "Yeah, well that's because you went and said 'go right'! Get yourself a new brain, please!" Cynthia retorted angrily. Suddenly, I could see wind blowing towards Michael, and his eyes turned red for a few seconds! What was Loki doing to them?!

"Yeah, but we use your powders to track him, Cynthia! And your powders are junk, they never work!" Michael told her angrily. "Huh?" the wind was aiming at Wendy this time, and she shoved Michael to the ground!

Then, it went at Liz. "Don't you dare push Michael like that again or else..." she threatened, walking towards Wendy. "Or else what?" Wendy asked her challengingly. The next thing I knew was that everyone was fighting, pushing and shoving each other!

Maia and Ficelle were wrestling, Baby was jumping at Chubs, Michael and Meera were fighting Cynthia while Wendy and Liz were shoving each other! They couldn't do that at this moment!

"STOP IT!" I demanded, but it didn't really work because Liz and Wendy only went past me, hitting each other. "Is that the best you can do?!" I could hear Liz saying. "Oh, does Crazy Elizabeth want more?!" Wendy retorted. "Go ahead then, the golden girl!" Liz glared at her. They were saying more things, but I wasn't paying attention.

Loki was smirking. "What is this all about?!" I wanted to know, coming closer towards him. Loki lifted a hand, sending some wind towards me. "Whoa!" I soon found myself on the ground, my head and back hurting.

"Are you okay Peter?" Tink flew to me while I was rubbing my head. Why did everyone aim at the head? "My powers are back! Thanks for showing me where that tree is, the heart of the island! Now I just have to destroy it and I'll be free!" Loki was laughing.

Wait, what? Was he being serious?! Tink started flying towards Loki, but he blew her away! "Tink!" I shouted before getting up and starting running towards Loki again. However, that didn't end up well and I soon found myself on the ground again.

Loki disappeared and what was even worse, the Lost Kids were still fighting! What did Loki do to them? When I stood up and made sure Tink was alright, Wendy and Liz ran past me.

Out of everyone here, their fight seemed to be the worst. I mean it, both of them looked like theywere ready to jump at each other's throats, which would happen if we didn't stop them!

"Girls, enough!" I ordered, but they didn't seem to listen to me. Liz was getting ready to jump on Wendy who was on the ground. However, Meera jumped on Wendy first. "Liz, stop it!" I caught Liz's hand before she could join Meera.

"Oh, and who's going to tell me?! Peter frying Pan?" She demanded angrily. Why was she calling me that when she was mad? She was about to try to shove me but I quickly flew out of the way and landed next to her.

"Snap out of it Elizabeth!" I exclaimed, shaking her by her shoulders but not too strong. She was a girl after all! This was like the first time I called her by her full name, but I did it because I was mad. Everyone was fighting when we had to stick together! "Um Peter? Why are you shaking me?"

I looked at Liz who was staring at me. Finally someone came back to their senses! "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to stop them!" I pointed at the Lost Kids.

"We need to get their attention off each other." She said after a minute. "But how? They couldn't hear me!" "Well shouting is our only option again."

"Enough!" we shouted but they couldn't hear. I've had it enough with those who were fighting.

"ADESSO BASTA!" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Liz and I shouted at the same time more loudly while Tink covered her ears. I had no idea what Liz said though.

It seemed to work though because everyone stopped fighting. In fact, they were now looking at us in shock.

"I don't know what he did to you, but fighting each other doesn't help us, the fight is against the pirates!" I stated, coming closer to the Lost Kids. "But he started it..." Michael said, pointing at Chubs. "I don't wanna hear it! Find a way to make up with each other! We're going to find Loki!" I cut him off, flying up in the air with Tink and Liz close behind.

We were flying through the forest, looking for Loki. "I don't see anything!" Tink stated. We landed. "But what about John? We don't know where..." Liz started but I quickly shushed her because I heard some noise. Pulling us behind a nearby tree, I took out my dagger before looking around and jumping on whoever was making the noise behind a bush.

However, I didn't see this coming. "John?" I asked in surprise. "Peter, Liz!" John exclaimed happily. "The Natives told me everything! He was imprisoned in a chest, a box! It was hidden here, but someone must have found and opened it!" John stated.

"Then we need to find that box!" I declared and started going somewhere. However, there was one problem. "Um, where exactly am I going?" "Let's try the Chief's compass!" John took out some sort of compass with a feather on it which pointed where we were supposed to go.

While we were searching for the box, Liz talked to John. "John, listen... I'm sorry for calling you like that back there..." she started. "It's alright Liz, it's not your fault!" he told her. "But..." "Loki was the culprit, I know you'd never say something like that, you're the best cousin anyone could ask for!" John hugged her. Liz returned the hug with a smile.

After we found the box deeper in the forest near big green rocks, we were flying back to the Never Tree. Loki was emitting blue light from his hands! Tiger Lily, some of the warriors and the Lost Kids were on the ground. This was serious!

"Rotten John to the rescue!" John exclaimed, opening the box. Chubs jumped on Loki, making him fly in the air. John ran after Loki, opening the box. Green light and shadows came out of it, pulling Loki inside. John closed the box. "Wait a go, John!" Liz cheered with the others.

"I'll just go hand this over to the Great Chief." I told John who gave me the box. "I think we should ask him to put an extra padlock on it!" we were laughing. It was true though. We didn't want an incident like this again! I went to give the box to the Chief.

When we returned to London, Liz, Wendy, John and Michael landed on Liz's balcony. "Sorry Peter, but we have to go to bed before mum comes to see what we're up to!" Wendy stated. "Sure, I understand, goodnight my friends!" I told them.

"Goodnight Peter!" Wendy, John and Michael greeted before entering the room. Liz stayed on the balcony though. "Go Liz, finish that so it doesn't give you anymore trouble!" "Easy for you to say!" Liz chuckled. "Just do your best!" I winked, making red appear on her face. Why though? She simply smiled and waved before running in the room.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas!**


	10. Mister El Hookito

**Hi guys! Sorry for waiting, but I had school stuff. Originally, I wasn't intending to do this episode, but I realized it would be better to do it because some moments are important for other chapters and they just can't be in flashbacks. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"And then I went like this! Boom pal!" I could hear Michael's voice from downstairs. Letting out a sigh, I tried to finish my sketch of the Jolly Roger. Why Jolly Roger you might ask. Well, I had a nightmare last night.

In my dream, I was in Neverland, playing hide and seek with the Lost Kids. While we were hiding from Peter who was supposed to seek, I ran into Hook's pirates! After that, they took me to the Jolly Roger and tied me up to a mast. However, the worst thing was that Hook had said how no one knew I was here and no one would save me. He was right because after that, the pirates made me walk a plank. The last thing I remembered was seeing sharks in water before everything went black…

I shuddered at the nightmare. After I told my Grandma about it, she tried to assure me how that wouldn't happen.

 _"Don't worry Liz, it was just a nightmare!" Grandma's voice said over the phone. "But it seemed so real…" I whispered. "But it wasn't! Listen Liz, Peter would never let anything happen to you!" "And how can you know that?"_

" _Aren't you two…" "For the last time Grandma, he and I are not what you think we are!" I said a bit more harshly. "Sorry Grandma!" I quickly realized my mistake. "It's alright Liz, but I don't understand. He likes you, you like him, what's the problem?" I snorted at that._

 _"Nothing's wrong Grandma." "But I see it is!" "No, it's not. Besides, it just wouldn't be possible. He doesn't like me, he likes Wendy…" I covered my mouth at saying the last part. Great._

 _"But how can you know that? I'll bet in fifty pounds that he…" "Listen Grandma, I've got to go, my friend's just arrived!" I cut her off, but I wasn't lying. Harrison was waiting for me outside. "Elizabeth…" "See you!"_

After that, everything was sort of usual. John and Michael still didn't like Harrison. If anything, when he was with me, my male cousins seemed to be whispering something and pointing at me. Once, I heard them saying things like 'Liz' and 'Peter'. Wendy was friends with Harrison; we kept going to Neverland…

I started thinking about Grandma's words. Why was she so convinced he liked me? Who could like someone naive and ugly like girls at my class have said? Harrison and I were best friends, and I wanted it to stay like that, especially after trying to forget about Peter turned out to be failure. There was another problem that I haven't told my Grandma though.

"Superheroes with masks are awesome!" I heard Michael saying. "Michael, it's nice that you saved that girl from the bully, but you shouldn't go on and on about it! Heroes don't brag!" Wendy stated, obviously just as annoyed as John at Michael's bragging. I had my own problems to be annoyed though. Putting my sketchbook in my pocket, I joined my cousins downstairs.

"Yeah, maybe, but being a superhero is great!" Michael was sitting on a chair. "You can get to help people and fly around…" "Cause I'm a hero and it's totally awesome!" Peter opened John and Michael's window and flew into the room.

"Peter! You know what, today I was a total superhero like you and…!" Michael stood up from the chair. "Huh, like me? That would be the day because I'm the one and only hero in Neverland!" Peter cut him off.

"There was this girl and…" "You can tell me later, it's time now for…" "Neverland!" my cousins and I chorused. However, I remembered my nightmare. No Elizabeth, if you try to turn it down, they'll make you go with them anyway. As long as I stayed at the Never Tree, everything was going to be alright?

"Alright, let's go! Not a moment to lose!" Tinker Bell sprinkled John, Michael, Wendy and me. After passing Big Ben, we were in Neverland. However, we heard a commotion on the Jolly Roger, and it turned out Meera was captured and tied up to a mast! I shuddered a bit, remembering my nightmare.

Wendy, John, Michael and I were sitting on a mast and watching something really fun. "Fire, you blundering heads!" Hook shouted angrily and Dagan, Jake Sorrow and Asbjorn ran to their machine gun. I smiled.

That time when I was unconscious when we went to see the Talking Trees, Michael told me that was when Hook got the machine gun and was firing at Peter who kept missing. Our great great great grandma Wendy described something similar to this in her diary, and after Wendy, John and Michael saw it, I was finally able to see it myself!

"Missed again!" "Fire! Fire!" Smee was shouting. However, no matter how much they did that, Peter managed to dodge all of cannonballs. Actually, the pirates were kind of ruining their ship with their actions. "Oh no, my ship!" Hook cried. But it was his fault in the first place!

Tinker Bell, John, Wendy and Michael were clapping and cheering for Peter, but I was just watching the sight with amusement. "FIRE!" Hook shouted only for Peter to dodge an incoming cannonball with ease. He then flew to where the pirates were and he started kicking and throwing them around. I flinched a bit at their flying and dancing in the air while Michael was punching the air with his fists and saying 'boom' and 'yeah'.

Soon after, all of the pirates were lying on the ground except Chuluun who was begging Peter not to throw anything at his head. After about a few seconds, when he took hands off his head, Peter threw a barrel at him anyway.

"So, who's next?" he asked. Hook and Smee were hiding behind a column, the latter laughing nervously. "Get up, you stinking rats! Get up!" Hook said. I could see he was a bit afraid. Soon, he and Peter were sword fighting until Peter used a chance when Hook was turning around to land on the Captain's sword. After that, Hook ran into his cabin with Smee not too far behind. "Captain, wait for me!" he shouted.

I giggled. Of course those scaredy cats were going to run away that easily! "Peter, you are my hero!" Meera exclaimed while Peter was cutting ropes which were tying her to the mast. I smiled a bit. Peter then took her in his arms and started carrying her in a bridal style with my cousins, Tinker Bell and me following them.

When we arrived at the Never Tree, Maia wanted to show us her new trick. Peter, Wendy, Meera, John, Michael and I were sitting on mushrooms. Wendy, Meera, Michael and John along with the other Lost Kids were judges while Peter wasn't paying attention to it. Due to the fact it was peaceful here, I decided to finish my Jolly Roger drawing.

I saw the judges gave Maia top marks. "I'm awesome, I'm totally amazing at this game!" she exclaimed. "Piece of cake!" Peter commented a bit bored. "Alright, show us how easy it is! Come on bigshot, try to beat me! Unless you're scared!" Maia challenged.

Peter looked a bit offended at hearing the last part. I knew why. He didn't like being called a coward. It was a well known fact. Well, at least to me, Tinker Bell and the Lost Kids, I didn't know for my cousins. Even our great, great, great grandma wrote it in her diary. "Alright then, no problem!" he smirked with his beautiful brown eyes closed before opening them once again and…. Elizabeth, stop dreaming!

"I'm judge and jury!" Tinker Bell declared with two leaves in her hands. On the leaves was a score number 10. Maia sighed. "Obviously." She stated. Peter then flew to a swing to do whatever Maia wanted him to do. Meanwhile, I was drawing. "That's cheating; he's not supposed to fly!" I could hear Maia saying.

I chuckled under my breath. In Peter's case, rules were made to be broken! "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air. After a long time, the drawing was _finally_ finished. I sighed in relief before lying on the mushroom and looking at the sky.

That was when I remembered one song from a film that I watched when I was little. How did those lyrics go? Oh yes! _'Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?'_ I looked down before looking at the sky once again.

 _'Just close your eyes and describe it to me... The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight, that's what I see through your eyes…'_ But wait, it wasn't a night time here! The sky was blue, filled with many kinds of clouds which we were learning about at school these days and… _'I see the heavens, each time that you smile. I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles and suddenly I know my life is worthwhile, that's what I see through your eyes…'_

Suddenly, I wasn't looking at the sky anymore, but at the brown eyes of a figure which was flying in the air above me. I let out a scream. "Whoa, Liz, it's just me!" Peter said after covering his ears because of my scream. "Sorry." I said while feeling a bit embarrassed. And I was lying. I was embarrassed _a lot_.

"It's alright but… Why is your face red?" Peter asked me curiously. "Oh! Must be the heat in here! Haven't you noticed how hot it is today?" I blurted out and started waving with my right hand as if I was cooling off. Peter raised an eyebrow but said nothing, much to my relief. "What are you drawing?" he pointed at the paper in my left hand. "Oh, nothing special…"

I showed him the Jolly Roger drawing. Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "It looks really good, but Liz, why would you draw that seadog's home?" I shrugged my shoulders. "It just happened." He gave me an 'I know you're lying so spill it' look. I sighed. Of course, I was a terrible liar!

Luckily before I could say anything, Michael arrived after going to drink water. He was carrying something in his hands. It was a box, and when turned on, a light was coming from it with a sign that was similar to flowers we used to drink water here in Neverland. From what I've understood, a guy called El Hookito and his companion El Mosquito showed up and saved Michael from Hook's pirates. His name was a bit weird though. Who would call himself El Hookito? I didn't like the sound of him.

"Isn't that cool? And he has a mask!" Michael was showing everyone. "A real one like in the movies!" "Like in what?" Maia asked. "Like in films!" John stated. "Cinema? Like on TV?" He and I then tried to explain to Maia who was looking rather confused. "Never mind." Jon told her.

"Yeah but where is this El Burrito from?" Peter asked. That was a good question. "El Hookito." Wendy corrected Peter. "But who cares where he is from? He saved Michael!" she then said. I wanted to know where he was from. His name sounded fishy.

"Right, but no need to dwell on it all day! How about a game of hide and seek all over Neverland?" Peter suggested. Everyone cheered at that. "You hide and I'll seek!" Peter declared and everyone ran away. I was about to do the same when I remembered something. In my nightmare, I was caught by the pirates because I was playing hide and seek!

No, I was going to stay here at the Never Tree. "One, two, three…" Peter was counting while I was trying to climb in a nearby log. "Ready or not, here I come!" I stayed hidden in the log though. After Peter flew away to search for everyone, I got out of the log and ran into the hideout.

After about a half an hour, the Lost Kids and my cousins came in. I was glad I wasn't alone anymore! Sure, I had my sketchbook, but after drawing Neverland (from a perspective when we were flying), I was beginning to run out of ideas!

"Did you see how he knocked that Asbjorn?" Baby asked. "It was like, amazing!" Maia said in amazement. "And did you see his triple backward flip? And bam, then wham, then kazam! No problem for El Hookito!" Michael said. I frowned a bit. One of the reasons why I didn't like this 'El Hookito' was because I hated Spanish. Again, it was my problem. But, even with it, El Hookito was still a suspicious guy.

However, everyone who was laughing stopped because of who was behind Michael. It was Peter, and he was looking really mad, with hands on his hips and a rather angry expression on his face. "What? What's the matter?" Michael was confused at expressions on our faces.

"Oh, Peter!" Michael turned around to see Peter. "You'll never believe how El Hookito managed to…" "Stop going on about your El Hookito! I mean come on; don't you think it'd s bit weird that all these pirate attacks have been happening since he showed up?" Peter cut him off. He had a good point.

"What are you trying to say?" Michael folded his arms. "I give up." Peter let out a sigh before walking out of the hideout. Michael immediately started running after him, me joining him instantly. I could see Wendy telling the others to leave him to cool off.

Michael and I ran out of the hideout. "Are you looking for Peter?" Tinker Bell asked us. "Yeah!" "I think he's up there hiding out!" Tinker Bell pointed to the highest part of the Never Tree where nothing could be seen because of its leaves. "Want some help?" Tinker Bell sprinkled us with fairy dust and we were floating in the air. "Thanks, Tinker Bell!" I told her.

We flew up to that part of the Never Tree. "Why are you acting like this?" Michael asked when we landed there. "I mean really, El Hookito is nice!" Peter was sitting on a chair which I presumed was like his bed and cutting a tree branch with his dagger. I knew why he was acting like this though. It was obvious Peter was jealous! In my opinion, that was stupid. El Hookito was a joke compared to him! I then realized that I _did_ sound a bit like a fan girl. Wendy was right about that part.

"Nah, I think it's another one of Hook's schemes!" Peter retorted. "Hook's schemes? Come on, you're jealous, that's all!" Michael pointed his finger at Peter accusingly. I honestly didn't know what to believe. If it was a part of Hook's plan, that would explain the reason behind that 'El Hookito' name, but at the same time, it was obvious Peter was jealous.

"Not true!" "Yes it is!" Michael retorted and Peter folded his arms and looked away. "You were jealous when I was a hero too and…" Peter snorted at Michael's words. "Ridiculous! I can't be jealous of a hero who… who… who won't even show his face! Masks are stupid!"

Sorry Michael, but I had to agree with Peter on this one about masks being stupid. I never liked them. "No, they're not! And you know what? I'd rather leave if you're gonna be like that!" With that, Michael flew off the Never Tree.

"Mich…" I could hear Peter trying to call out to Michael but stopping after seeing there was no use anymore. I sighed, preparing to fly off the Never Tree myself. "Liz?" I turned around to look at Peter. "What?" I asked a bit harshly, but I didn't care. It was Peter's fault Michael flew away!

He needed to sort out his jealousy issues. I was jealous of Wendy, but no one except John and Michael knew about that! "What do you think about all this 'El Burrito' stuff?" Peter asked me. "If it was Hook, then it would explain the 'Hookito' part. I don't like masks, but I don't know. What I know is that you need to fix your jealousy issues before you hurt someone else like Michael!" I told him the last part a bit coldly.

"I'm not jealous!" Peter retorted before folding his arms once again. "That's what I'm talking about!" I told him but he snorted once again. "Peter, I don't understand why you're jealous. El Hookito sounds ridiculous, but you? You save everyone, you're a hero!" I stated. At hearing my words, Peter looked at the ground for a moment, refusing to look at me in the eyes. He started muttering, but I could only hear words like 'powers' and 'shadow'.

What did it have to do with any of this? "What did you say?" I asked. Peter sighed. "If it weren't for my powers, I wouldn't be the hero of Neverland." "What powers are you talking about?" I was confused. "It's thanks to my shadow that I'm fast, strong and that I can fly." He admitted. I was dumbstruck. So that meant without his shadow, he was just like everyone else? At the same time, now I knew why my childhood idol was the way he was.

However, something else came to my mind. I remembered all of the times I saw Peter fight against Hook and his pirates. He did use his powers, but there was something else. How would you use your powers if you were a coward? Now I also knew why he hated being called a coward.

But he wasn't. If anything, he was a hero not because of his powers, but because of his bravery! I finally decided to speak up. "Power doesn't define who we are Peter, but our courage and mind. And no, I won't tell anyone." I said before flying off. However, there was one problem.

While I was in the air, I couldn't fly anymore. Instead, I was falling to the ground! "No!" I screamed. I closed my eyes. Come on ground, you're waiting for me to collide with you! Just let's get this over with. However, suddenly, I felt a pair of strong and gentle arms holding me tightly.

I opened my eyes to see brown ones staring right back at me. "Peter! It's you!" I exclaimed and then felt a bit embarrassed. "Did you ever doubt about that?" This was like, the second time he caught me while I was falling! I liked it though. In those arms, I felt so safe and… Elizabeth, now was not time for that! I was staring at Peter, he was staring right back at me and for some reason, his face was a bit red.

However, before I could ask him why, I saw something else. A sign which Michael was showing us could be seen in the sky, which meant Michael was in trouble! We landed and Peter put me down. After that, I showed him the signal. "Michael must be in trouble!"

"If he's calling for El Hookito, then let him wait for El Hookito!" He sat on a rock with his arms folded when Tinker Bell flew to us. I sighed. I couldn't argue with Peter about this when Michael was in trouble! "Fine then, you can stay here and sulk all day, Peter Pan!" I ran into the forest.

I was in the forest where I found the box with the El Hookito signal. However, while I was picking it up, I could hear some noise! I pointed the light from the signal at part of the forest where the noise was coming from.

"Hey!" the person who I was really glad to see at this moment was in the air with his back turned to me because of the light that I was pointing at him. "Sorry!" I exclaimed before turning off the light. "I'm so glad to see you!" "Same here, well, Michael is a bit of a little brother to me." Peter explained.

That was when we heard some voices talking about signal. There were two people and they were dressed in black costumes with masks over their faces! There was a rather fat one and a tall one. "El Hookito!" Peter growled. "Peter Pan!" El Hookito growled back. "El Hookito!" "Peter Pan!" "El Hookito!" "Peter Pan!" two heroes were glaring at each other, ready to start a fight.

I felt angry. "STOP IT!" I shouted, making all three of them look at me. "In case you haven't known, my cousin is in trouble! I don't care about who loves you more because I lo…" I stopped at that immediately. I was so stupid!

"The point is that it's because of both of you that Michael's in trouble, so we're going to save him!" Peter, El Hookito and his partner looked a bit ashamed. Well they should have! We were walking through the forest and towards the Jolly Roger. "Is she always like this?" I could hear El Hookito asking. "Nope." I could hear Peter responding to that.

When we arrived at the Jolly Roger, Michael was tied up to the mast, Chuluun was waiting with his axes out while the rest of the pirates ran away. El Hookito, El Mosquito and I climbed to the deck when Peter and Tinker Bell joined us. Again, another dramatic scene.

"Please, not on my head!" Chuluun dropped the axes and covered his head with his hands while the pirates ran away yet again. All of us ran at the pirates, ready to fight. Jake Sorrow was with me. Knowing I had no weapon, I quickly took a nearby broom. I then remembered one of our great, great great grandmother's diary entries.

 _'Pirates may be scary, but if you can trick them easily, you'll be the winner!'_ Jake Sorrow was swinging his broom at me. "Oh look, you haven't tied your shoe!" I quickly pointed at his right shoe. "What?" Jake Sorrow looked at his shoe. "But it is!" I used that as a moment to punch him in the face. He fell into a nearby bucket.

I rubbed my right fist which hurt. "Not bad Liz!" Peter exclaimed. "Thanks." I smiled back. After that, Peter freed Michael by cutting his ropes with his dagger. "Wait a go, Peter!" Michael cheered. "You too Liz! That punch was totally awesome!" Michael hugged me. I laughed, returning the hug. "Wait a go El Hookito!" Michael then ran to El Hookito.

"That was pretty good I must say. El Hookito was impressive!" Jaro stated. "Better than Peter Pan!" The pirates agreed with him. "Did you hear that?" El Hookito started cheering and nudged El Mosquito's shoulder. "Who's the best? It's me because I'm the terrible Captain Hook!" El Hookito took off his mask and… it was Captain Hook!

Everyone was shocked to say the least. "Hold on Captain, you men to tell us that you were the one beating us to no end?!" Jaro demanded. "Actually, El Mosquito did most of the work!" Hook said sheepishly, taking off El Mosquito's mask. It turned out to be Smee!

"I just admired and watched!" After Hook said that, the pirates started throwing potatoes at Hook and Smee, making them run in Hook's cabin. Peter, Michael, Tinker Bell and I were laughing. "This time, I've got a feeling we won't need to take care of the Captain, the potatoes are doing it for us!" Peter stated and we burst into another tour of laughter.

When we returned to the Never Tree, everyone who was there had finished drawing El Hookito. "Nice drawings guys!" Peter commented while looking at the drawings. "It was amazing! You should have seen the trashing Peter gave to Captain Hook! And how Liz punched Jake Sorrow!" Michael commented while Peter was smiling at him in the air and I was giggling.

"Too bad you missed the drawing part though Liz." Meera told me. "It's alright. I anything, I'll draw El Hookito for you guys and then I'll bring it here!" I shrugged it off and Meera, Ficelle and Baby smiled. "Was El Hookito there too?" Baby asked.

"Sure uh, but actually though, he is…" Michael started. "A huge hero!" Peter said while landing next to Michael and putting an arm around his right shoulder. "He was valiant and brave, but he had to leave Neverland because other children far away needed his help." He explained. Meera and Baby didn't look happy at hearing that.

"You know what; I think sometimes a hero from a legend is better than the plain ugly truth!" Peter whispered to Michael. Another proof he was a hero!

We returned to London and landed on John and Michael's balcony. While Wendy and John ran in, I could hear Michael and Peter talking about what happened today at both Neverland and at school. Michael apologized to Peter while he told Michael how even though he save dthe girl by accident, he must have been her hero.

"ELIZABETH! HARRISON'S WAITING FOR YOU!" I could hear Aunt's voice. "Well, see you then friends." Peter said before flying away. I was preparing to go downstairs when John and Michael stopped me. "Liz, wait!"

"What?" I asked them. "Don't go there!" "Why not? Harrison's my friend!" "But he wants you to be more than that! Don't you see?" Michael exclaimed. "So what? It's not my problem you don't like him!"

"Why do you think we don't like him?" John asked. "Because I'm not blind! I see the looks you're giving him when he's here. I see that you always whisper something about Peter and me. Well you know what? This is the way it is!"

"But why don't you at least tell him?!" Michael asked. I felt angry. "Because we've been through this many times! He likes her and besides, if he did like me, it just wouldn't work out." "But you're missing the point!"

"No, John, Michael. _You two_ are missing the point. Peter is Peter Pan, a.k.a. the boy who would never grow up. He chose to stay young forever a long time ago, before four of us and even our great, great, great grandmother was born.

And what about me? Ever thought of that? I'm going to grow up. I'm going to become the very thing he hates becoming. I'm going to have a husband, children, I'm going to have a family and I'm probably going to be a painter or an Italian teacher! Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going for a walk with my friend!" With that I left the room and went to join Harrison.

 **John's POV**

With that, Liz left the room. I sighed. Michael and I didn't like that Harrison at all. He liked Liz, that was why! "John, we need to do something." Michael told me. I nodded. "But what? You've heard Liz!"

"But she likes Peter and he likes her!" Michael exclaimed. I shook my head. "We don't know whether he likes her, but we can find out." I then remembered the time when Loki was giving us trouble. "Remember when Loki showed up?" I asked Michael. He nodded.

"Well, Cynthia, Chubs and Tinker Bell let it slip how all Peter ever talked about was Liz! He was even a bit red when they said that and wanted to change the subject!" Michael shook his head in disbelief at my words. "Those two are so blind to each other's feeling's then!" I nodded. "But it's our job to show them the truth!" Michael and I then started discussing about who else we should talk about this.

We were making a pact and making plans. Little did we know that another person in the room was doing the exact thing, only her intentions were opposite…

 **That's it! John and Michael decide to team up. Can you guess who's against what John and Michael are making a pact for? Now, I know those Peter and Liz moments are really slow, but I promise there will be more of them soon and I hope you liked their moments in this episode. This was also setting up for 'The Shadow Thief' episode, which I'll write after two or one chapter after this one. Shout outs to those who can guess the name of the song Liz remembered and from which movie it is! Please tell me what you think and if you have ideas! Until next time!**


	11. The Shadow Thief

**I'm back! Thank you Emogamerotakugirlforever for reviewing, and now, on to the next chapter. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _"I'm the captain of the water lily team and my first pick is Wendy!" I was sitting on a log next to John and I saw John and Michael looking at me awkwardly. What was even worse, the others were looking at my male cousins in confusion. I rolled my eyes before looking at my drawing of Peter flying away from the pirates with Hook's hat on his head while the pirates were chasing him._

 _Why didn't that surprise me? Let me think. Oh, it was because he always chose Wendy! Tinker Bell wasn't that happy either. "Wendy, really?! You always choose her, I'm fed up!" she declared before blowing a raspberry at Peter and flying away. She could have at least been quiet but knowing Tinker Bell, that was impossible._

 _"But…" Peter started. I stood up. "I'll go and find her." I told him blankly while putting my sketchbook in my pocket. "Liz…" "I'll be right back!" I ran away._

 _I was in a cage at the Mermaid Lagoon. Hook somehow managed to trap Tinker Bell and me to make Peter choose someone. The problem was he could choose only one of us. I didn't understand why Hook decided to trap me though. Wasn't it more logical for him to do it to Wendy?_

 _Peter managed to outsmart both Hook and the mermaids by cutting the rope holding the cages. The mermaids were holding us with their hands while Peter unlocked our cages. I was near to falling out of my cage but Peter quickly caught me and I blushed a bit at the position we were in. I could practically hear his heartbeat. It was beating faster, just like mine, but I didn't know why in his case._

 _"I'm glad you're alright." He whispered._

I opened my eyes. It was a night time and I finished my afternoon sleep. That dream actually happened though, two weeks ago. I still remembered the position we were in, and it made me feel warmness inside of me. The way Peter told me he was glad I was alright was weird though. It was like he was really, really afraid something would happen to both Tinker Bell and me.

"Try these on and this awesome hat!" I could hear John saying from downstairs. He was taking pictures of Wendy because she wanted to be elected for a class representative. Again, I didn't understand why she wanted that but knowing me; I didn't like to speak in public, so that was it. I preferred staying in shadows. "This is ridiculous! I don't want to be a star; I want to be elected for…"

Letting out a yawn, I joined my cousins downstairs just as Wendy threw a pillow at John who ducked. "Hey, gang…" Peter opened our window and took the blow. He threw the pillow away. "Peter!" Michael cried. "Nice welcome!" the boy who would never grow up stated while circling us in the air.

"Wow costumes, cool!" he stated and stopped in front of Wendy, observing her moustache and pink sunglasses. Wendy took of the moustache and groaned. "Hey, can I try them?" Peter took the sunglasses and put them on. "Wow weird, everything is pink!" he was making circles in the air. I chuckled along with Tinker Bell.

"Elizabeth!" I heard a voice calling out my name. My cousins, Peter and Tinker Bell looked at me. "Don't leave without me, I'll be right back!" I told them and ran out of the room. "What?" I asked impatiently. Aunt huffed. "Why are you so impatient? How can Wendy be polite and not ask 'what' but 'yes'?"

I let out a groan. Again that usual 'why can't you be like Wendy' thing. "You've got a gift." She explained and pointed to something at a table. My eyes widened. A red rose bouquet was on my table! I hesitantly walked closer to the table. Who knew red roses were one of my favorite flowers? I also liked white and lilac roses, lavender, camellias, but red roses smelled wonderful!

Roses were really beautiful. I remember my parents telling me how sad I was when they weren't in winter when I was little. "Harrison was here five minutes ago but I told him you were sleeping." Aunt explained. I only nodded slowly. "You should thank him!" she told me. "I know Aunt!" I responded before heading upstairs.

When I opened the door, Wendy was on bed, John and Michael were standing near her and Peter was in the air doing acrobatics. I closed the door behind me and the others looked up. "Liz, where did you get that?" John asked me surprised. I felt a bit of red appearing on my cheeks. "Oh, I received it from someone!" I quickly explained.

"But who else knows red roses are your favorite?" Michael raised an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders. "No one?" I lied. If I told them it was Harrison, John and Michael would bother me with how they didn't like him, and I didn't want that. "Harrison." Wendy simply stated. "You mean that friend of yours?" Peter asked me.

Why were we talking about this now? "It's not important. Aren't we supposed to go to Neverland?" I quickly asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Tinker Bell, you're a life savior! She sprinkled us with fairy dust and my cousins and I were soon floating in the air. I quickly put the bouquet on Michael's bed before flying after the others out of the window.

After passing Big Ben, we were there. Neverland. "So today, an acrobatic diving contest at the flying nursery, come on!" Peter stated and started flying towards the Never Tree. My cousins and Tinker Bell cheered at that as we flew after him.

When we greeted the Lost Kids, the contest started. Michael was jumping on a flower and taking pictures of Chubs on a helicopter with our camera. He jumped on a mushroom and made Maia and Meera who were sitting on mushrooms next to him fly and land on flowers.

"Well done, you scored twenty out of twenty!" I saw Wendy writing on a notebook next to Peter. "Alright!" Maia and Meera cheered. Not knowing what to do, I joined John and Cynthia. "What's that?" I asked after noticing an object in Cynthia's hands. "It's an alarm. If one of us is in danger, you push this button and it makes a huge racket in the Never Tree!" she stated.

She then pushed the button, but it was too loud! John, Tinker Bell and I covered our ears while monkeys ran away from a nearby tree. Finally, Cynthia stepped on the alarm and stopped it. "It might need a couple more adjustments…" she said sheepishly.

After that, I decided to just sit down on a seat nearby and finally start drawing creatures from the temple of the Choombas. I remembered that day. Peter, Wendy, John, Tiger Lily and I were looking for Michael who was trapped with Smee and Jake Sorrow inside the temple.

What were they called again? Choombas! "BOO!" Someone said loudly from behind me, making me yelp in surprise and fall off my seat. "Boo!" It was Peter! I landed on a bouncing flower and Peter flew next to me before lying in the air. We were chuckling while someone was taking pictures of us.

"What was that for?" I giggled. "You were just sitting there so I thought, why shouldn't I scare you?" I laughed. "Seriously though, how do you manage to draw so good Liz?" Peter then asked me. I frowned before looking up. "Well, I close my eyes, then I imagine a thing that I want to draw and I do my best!"

"It's not that hard though!" I chuckled when I saw Peter looking at me awkwardly. "Here, let me show you!" I offered. I took my sketchbook and then his right hand and started drawing a Choomba with it. "Wow." Peter muttered once I finished with a bit of red on his cheeks but I had no idea why.

The Sun was slowly setting off when Wendy gave everyone awards for the competition. I stood there and clapped along with the others. "Wait, you haven't seen anything yet! Check this out!" Chubs stated when Wendy gave him a medal. Everyone was laughing.

Chubs was rolling on the ground when he hit into legs of… The Great Chief! "Ouch!" Chubs cried. "My friends, the infamous Hook is planning a tragic end for our beautiful island!" the Chief stated and we ran up to him.

"One of my valiant warriors overheard his dreadful plan! He spoke of bonfires that will turn the day into terrible night!" Hook was afraid of dark, we knew that for sure. "What? Let's go, we don't have a minute to lose!" Peter stated and we started running.

It was a night time, and we were in the forest. I looked at the sky. It was beautiful! Peter shushed us because we were talking. "Spread out!" he ordered everyone and we did what we were told. After we made sure everything was alright, we went away.

"Peter!" I heard Tinker Bell calling out for Peter five minutes later. I was about to join the others but I hit my head in a nearby tree. It hurt! I was rubbing my head where I was hit and ran to join the others. "Is it serious? Did he lose his power?" I heard the Lost Kids whispering.

"What happened?" I asked John. "Some guy called Armus stole Peter's shadow and now he can't fly!" he explained. I looked up to see Peter sitting on a rock a bit away from us looking upset and sad. My eyes widened. _"It's thanks to my shadow that I'm fast, strong and that I can fly."_

Those words kept echoing in my head. "What exactly are Peter's powers? Sure, he can fly but what else?" John asked the Great Chief. "His strength and speed…" I whispered. "Yes Elizabeth." He told me. "Oh yeah, you mean without his shadow, he's just like everyone else!" Michael stated. "Michael!" I scolded him. "What?" Peter looked at us and sighed before turning around.

After that, the Chief told us a story about how Armus was a sailor caught in a shipwreck and when he arrived in Neverland, he was the only survivor and he and Peter were best friends. But what happened between them then? "However, he became jealous of Peter's powers." The Chief finished. Even though I knew what he did was bad, somehow, I could understand Armus. He was also jealous just like me.

"Alright." Wendy started walking towards Peter. "Peter, Tinker Bell and I will go find this Armus. "John, Michael, Lost Kids and Liz will organize an attack on the pirates!" she finished. Of course she wanted to go with Peter. She liked him. I was brought back to reality when I saw the trio walking away and I was looking at them a bit sadly. "What's the plan then?" I asked the others.

 **Peter's POV**

Wendy, Tink and I were in a cave where I last saw Armus. I was calling out for my former best friend, but the only thing that could be seen were remains of his boat where we found him. Suddenly, I slipped and started falling!

"Peter!" I could hear Wendy and Tink crying. Tink sprinkled me with pixie dust and stopped from falling in water. "Pretty quick, ha?" she smiled. "Thanks Tinker Bell, I would have been in a bad shape without you!" I told her before landing in front of Wendy.

Honestly, without my powers, I felt useless. I couldn't fly, I couldn't fight, I couldn't do anything! "Michael was right, without my powers, I'm just like everyone else!" "Peter listen to me, your powers don't matter!" Liz told me, shaking me by my shoulders.

"The true power is your courage!" When I looked up again, I saw it was Wendy. Why did I think it was Liz talking to me? This was weird. What would she say if she saw me like this?

 _Liz ran away, making me frown. I sat on a log, thinking while John went somewhere. "Michael, is Liz mad at me or…" I started. Michael shook his head. "No, she's not! Why would you think that?" "Well, it's just that she ran away like that, and before she had avoided talking to me and…" "Are you kidding? You're Liz's idol! When she was little, all she ever talked about was you! She always believed in you!" Michael told me excitedly. "Really?" I asked him surprised. He nodded._

Then, I remembered her words when I told her about my powers. I honestly at that time didn't know why I was doing that, but now I knew was because I knew I could trust her.

 _"Power doesn't define who we are Peter, but our courage and mind!"_ At that moment, I knew what to do. Liz believed in me and I couldn't let one of my closest friends down like that! I nodded to Wendy before calling out for Armus once again.

 **Liz's POV**

John was trying to explain his plan to us. "Are you with me?" he asked but everyone shook their heads. "You bet, piece of cake!" Michael exclaimed. "We'll howl like wolves, attack like eagles and make them eat their booger…" My eyes widened at hearing the last part so John and I quickly covered Michael's mouth.

"The point is we need to kick their butt!" I then declared. "ATTACK!" We were charging at the pirates, but we tripped over something and the pirates caught us! Hook came to us. "Peter Pan isn't here!" he declared.

"Are you sure Captain? He must be here!" Smee was observing us. A while later, Hook finally found some fire from Smee's jar, and he set barrels on fire! There was a lot of smoke! Cynthia activated her alarm while no one was looking.

A while later, Peter, Wendy and a blonde guy joined us. Wendy freed us while the guys fought the pirates. "Quick, put out the fire!" Wendy told us and gave us blankets. We put out the fire by putting blankets in barrels.

The pirates ran away, Armus gave Peter back his shadow. "I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have been jealous of you." Armus apologized. "Without my shadow, I'm not really a hero of Neverland. Why would I deserve it more than you?" Peter was looking at Armus and me.

Then Wendy stepped in saying how he saved all of us without his powers, which proved everything we've told Peter. I knew he could do it! Armus then decided to leave us in search of a new island.

We returned to London and my cousins entered the room. "Liz?" "Yes?" I turned around to look at Peter. "I just wanted to say thanks. You've never stopped believing in me." I smiled. "And I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan!"

He smiled at hearing me say that, making my heart beat faster once again. I then said 'bye' to Peter and Tinker Bell before entering the room.

I was putting on my pyjamas when I saw Wendy coming upstairs. "What is it Wendy?" I asked. "I want to talk to you Elizabeth." She told me with seriousness in her voice. "Fine, go ahead!" I encouraged her. "Stop what you're doing."

I was confused. "What?" "Stay away from him." "Who?" I really didn't know who she was talking about. "You know who I'm talking about very well!" she glared at me. "Unless you want me to tell everyone including Peter how you feel about him, you'll do what I told you." I just stared at her in surprise in disbelief, not knowing what to do. What was her problem? I knew I had to listen though.

 **So that's it for today! Reviews are appreciated. Until next time!**


	12. A Pirate To Girl Talk

**Emogamerotakugirlforever: You're welcome, thank you for reviewing and your suggestion!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

Sky was clear and full of stars. Those two familiar stars were twinkling like usual in this peaceful night. I was walking back from a nearby park where I decided to just sit and draw something. It was quiet there, and perfect if you wanted to be alone, and I really needed it at the moment.

 _"Unless you want me to tell everyone including Peter how you feel about him, you'll do what I told you." My oldest cousin told me coldly. I was staring at her in disbelief and shock. Sure, my cousin and I may not have been on best of terms, but she was never this cold towards me, neither was I to her. "Wendy, what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea…" "Spare me! You know what I'm talking about!" she cut me off._

 _I was standing there. "Listen Wendy, I don't know why you're telling me this. He likes you, and I have nothing to do with this!" I told Wendy firmly. "Then you're really stupid and oblivious." It was like a blow for me, hearing my cousin telling me that. "Now, you'll do it or else…" "Alright then Wendy, I still don't know what you're talking about, but I have one question. What did I ever do to you?" I wanted to know._

 _"You're here." Wendy snorted before going downstairs. I was standing in my room in silence. My Aunt didn't like me, I've already known that, but now my cousin said how she didn't either and honestly, I wanted to cry._

Ever since that day, Wendy no longer called me Liz, it was always Elizabeth. John and Michael thankfully never noticed there was some tension between two of us, and I wanted it to stay that way. I knew they would be angry if they found out their sibling was blackmailing me, and I didn't want them to be mad at her because of me. She wasn't blackmailing me sorry, I hated that word. She just…

As Wendy had said it herself, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been here. I should have just stayed and lived with my parents. There was never any Elizabeth in Neverland, there were only Wendy, John and Michael.

It made me remember my parents. My mother, Victoria Dawson, was an awesome chef. She had long light brown hair, and father used to say how I got my hair and nose from her. Mum was currently in Los Angeles, working on her new restaurant. She was always gentle to me and was reading to me stories like 'Sleeping Beauty', 'Cinderella'…

My father, John Darling, was a successful lawyer. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and he wanted discipline, but he was never really mad at me, even though he always called me Elizabeth. Both of my parents were in Los Angeles now.

I still remembered the day my parents left me to live with my cousins. That was when I was 5, which was 10 years ago. I still remembered the day Wendy and John greeted and welcomed me in their life (Michael wasn't born yet). Sometimes, even though I was used to living here, I wished I could be with my mum and dad. But if I did go with them, I would never meet Peter or go to Neverland or…

"Elizabeth!" my Aunt called out for me when I entered our house. "Yes Aunt?" "You've got a phone call!" I ran to our phone at hearing that. "Hello?" I answered. "Elizabeth! How are you, my dear?" my eyes widened at hearing that voice. "Father!" I answered happily.

The last time I heard from him and mum was a long time ago, about two or three years ago. "How's it going at Los Angeles?" I asked. "It's fine, your mother is doing a good job with her new restaurant, and I'm doing fine as well. How about you, young lady?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, nothing special, just usual stuff." I answered. "Oh. Elizabeth, I was wondering. Do you want to come here?" "What?" I was confused. "Do you want to come and continue your education here? You're old enough now and Aunt said if you agreed she would be happy to let you go." _'Of course Aunt would be happy.'_

"Well Father, it's nice but… I'm not sure." I told him honestly. If I left, Wendy and my Aunt would never be a pain to me again, but that meant I would leave John and Michael, Peter… I would never go to Neverland again. I would miss all of the adventures, and three people that I've just mentioned. Those three understood me the most, and now, I couldn't imagine my life without them in it. "Listen Elizabeth, I'll give you a few days to think." "Thanks. Bye, say hi to mum for me." "And Elizabeth, I hope you're not…" "I know dad, and no, I'm not with boys. Bye." I hung up.

What was I going to do? "Elizabeth, your cousins were asking for you." At hearing Aunt's words, I ran up the staircase and entered the room when I heard voices upstairs. "It's for school." I could hear Wendy saying.

"Whatever. Anyway, where's Liz?" that was Peter. I didn't want them to go without me. "Oh, Elizabeth's…" Wendy started. "Right here!" I climbed upstairs. Everyone except Wendy and Tinker Bell greeted me. After that, we were off to Neverland. I could hear Tinker Bell saying something, but I wasn't paying attention.

At that moment, I saw John and Michael flying to me. "Liz, can we ask you something?" Michael whispered to me. "Go ahead." "What's wrong with you and Wendy?" I pretended to be clueless. "Oh, is something wrong?" John narrowed his eyes. "Ever since we returned from Neverland after the shadow thing. She now calls you Elizabeth, and when we were talking about you, there was a weird look on her face."

"It must be your imagination guys. Wendy and I are BFFS!" I said but gulped. It was then that John and Michael knew we weren't. First, because I never used terms like BFF, period and second, because I was a terrible liar. Everyone knew that.

Luckily, before we could say anything else, we were in Neverland. When we arrived at the hideout, Cynthia gave us some pouches filled with sneezing powder. I decided to stay near Ficelle and Chubs, doing exactly what Wendy wanted me to do. "Does this stuff really work?" John asked while taking my right hand and smelling a pouch which I caught. Not long after that, he let out a sneeze!

"Bless you!" I told him while everyone was laughing. "Thanks Liz." After drinking potion against sneezing, we were flying to the Jolly Roger, our goal being to throw the pouches at the deck. "Peter Pan on board!" I could hear Dagan saying. "On your marks, get set… SHOOT!" Peter lifted his hand up in the air.

All of us were throwing our pouches at the pirates. I smiled before throwing my portion of the powder at Dagan and Jaro. However, soon after that, I felt my head hurting and everything went black.

 **Peter's POV**

Everyone was throwing their pouches at the pirates. I landed on the Jolly Roger, happy with the result. Hook and his crew were sneezing really much! I folded my arms and started tapping my foot while waiting for Hook who was coming towards me. This was way too fun!

"Come here, come feel me wrath…" I raised an eyebrow at that in amusement. "You evil loathing brat!" Hook tried to stab me with his hook but I quickly flew out of the way. "ACHOO!" Hook was touching his nose with his hook when let out a loud sneeze! "Gesundhait, Captain!" I told him cheekily.

Captain wasn't happy with that though. "Think you're clever? Come here if you dare!" he lunged at me but I quickly flew out of the way after taking his handkerchief. Let's see what Hook was going to say now! "Not again!" I was hanging upside down in the air, which was my favorite position, right behind Hook. "You need a handkie maybe?" I took out the handkerchief and started waving with it.

"You insolent imp, I'll show you!" Hook exclaimed angrily, doing exactly what I wanted him to do. If Liz could see this, she would be laughing uncontrollably because she claimed Hook was the angriest when he was a donkey. I quickly flew out of the way and Hook hit a nearby pillar instead.

Mission accomplished! All of us flew to shores near the Jolly Roger, waiting to see how long the pirates were going to sneeze.

 **Liz's POV**

Everything was clear again. I was in a chair, and I was in a room which I knew very well. It was Hook' cabin! What was I doing here? What happened to me? The only thing I knew was that my head still hurt a bit.

"Good, you're awake." I quickly turned around to see Hook entering the room. Letting out a huff, I crossed my arms and held my nose high in the air to show some dignity. Whatever that Captain was up to, it wasn't going to work!

Hook gasped at seeing me. "My dear, there's no need to fight! In fact, I wanted to talk to you." I started laughing at that. "You, talk to _me_? Good one, Captain! And why's that?" Hook sat in his chair across from me, taking off his boots and putting his legs on his table. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at how awful his socks smelled.

"A little birdie had told me about your problems, Elizabeth." I narrowed my eyes at that. What problem was he talking about? "I don't know what you're talking about Hook, I have no problems. And if I did have them, why would I tell them to _you_?" I demanded. "Because I'm a man with feelings, unlike that boy."

I raised an eyebrow. "You, a man with feelings?" I laughed. Hook looked a bit mad. "Please, you wanted to hurt Peter by trapping Tinker Bell and me! What do you know about feelings?" "I _do_ know you feel something towards that boy…" I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I started only to be cut off by Hook. "GIRL, DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" He roared, making me flinch. "The boy you have feelings for is playing with them until he breaks your heart!" I was shaking my head at his words. "You're lying!" "Oh, am I? He likes Wendy, doesn't he? But you can get her out of your way, you know?"

My eyebrows furrowed at that. "What did you say?" "I said how you could get her out of your way!" Hook repeated, his patience slowly disappearing. "Closer, I didn't hear you well. How?" Finally, Hook came to my ear level to say something to me. "Tell us where your hideout is and she'll become shark bait!"

At hearing that, the only thing I felt was anger. A loud slap was heard. Hook was looking at me in disbelief and holding his left cheek which had a red handprint all over it. My right hand hurt at hitting Hook's cheek, but I didn't care at the moment. "What did you that for?!" "Don't you _dare_ suggest that to me again! Who do you think I am?! I'd rather die than tell you where the hideout is!" I was angry. It was a good idea though; I wouldn't have to worry about her anymore… Elizabeth, how could you?! I felt ashamed for thinking like that.

"Oh, but if you choose that Elizabeth, it will happen!" I screamed in pain. My left hand was bleeding where Hook's hook passed the skin. "I told you so!" "Captain!" Smee was then calling out for Hook so he quickly left the cabin before locking the door. I sighed, looking at my wound. How was I going to get out of here?

Looking at a window, an idea came to my mind. I quickly opened the window before jumping in the water. A loud splash was heard and I fell into the sea. I opened my eyes. After adjusting to my surroundings (it wasn't a problem for me to see underwater without goggles), I quickly started swimming towards a nearby beach, hoping I'd see someone and avoid sharks.

 **So, that's it for today! Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	13. Feelings

**Emogamerotakugirlforever: Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you liked it!  
Dream lighting: Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her!  
Blackrose3107: Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

Bubbles. A lot of them were underwater. Knowing I didn't have much breath left, I got to the surface and began gasping for air. I then started shuddering because I hadn't realized how cold the water was. It was my fault though because I decided to jump in the sea like that. It was a stupid decision.

I couldn't stay with Hook though. The deal he offered was awful, and I was never going to accept it. My choice of words was poor though. I shouldn't have said how I'd rather die because of course he was going to take that seriously!

My arm was stinging, so I looked down at it again. Blood was still coming out of a huge cut which was from my shoulder to my forearm. If I didn't do something, it would only be worse! Just as I was far enough from the Jolly Roger, I could see fins behind me. Sharks! I started swimming faster, and after about a few minutes I threw myself at sand at the shore. No one was nearby though, which made me wonder did they really forget about me like that.

I was dripping wet; my clothes were wet because of both water and blood, my hair was tangled and messy, and my sketchbook was wet as well! Deciding I should first find something for my wound, I decided to head to the Secret Garden. There were a lot of leaves there. The only bad thing about it was the Sylfies, but I'd probably have luck this time.

Deciding to walk slowly, after about half an hour later, I was passing that familiar heart made out of pink leaves. When I hit the button on that tree, I fell through a familiar hole. However, voices were coming from it, which made me wonder who else was there at this time.

 **Peter's POV**

"Michael!" John and I managed to get away from the Sylfies after Hook, Jaro and Smee fell in the Garden. I knew Hook had something to do with Liz's sudden disappearance, and I wanted to stay and find that out, but Tink's life was at stake and we had to find Michael!

Finally, after running deeper into a forest, we found him. However, he wasn't alone. A Sylfie was next to him! "Get out of here…" John started but Michael stopped him. "No, she's a friendly one, the others abandoned her here!"

Suddenly, we heard someone letting out a yelp. I quickly turned around and took out my dagger while the others looked to be in a bit of panic. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded. "It's me!" a female voice exclaimed and a figure came out from behind a tree.

It was… "Liz!" John and Michael chorused happily. I immediately put back my dagger back in its place. Finally, we found her! Words couldn't describe how happy I was. If something happened to her, I would never be able to live with myself.

However, the way she looked only proved something _did_ happen to her. Her beautiful hair was messy, literally going everywhere, her clothes were all wet, had sand on it, and something red. "What happened to you?" John immediately ran up to Liz and hugged her. I wanted to know that as well. "It's a long story." She said.

 **Liz's POV**

"It's a long story." I stated. "What happened to your arm?" Michael gasped and pointed at my left arm. John and Peter looked at it in horror. "Nothing really." I quickly started saying. Peter flew to me and took my arm, observing it. I winced when he touched it a bit, making worry appear on his face. "Who did this to you?" Michael asked.

At hearing that, Peter's face darkened. "It's Hook, isn't it?" he asked in a low voice, making shivers run down my spine. I was a bit scared because I've never seen this side of Peter. True, I knew things could get ugly if he was mad, but he was never _this_ mad. It was then that I remembered an entry from great, great, great grandmother's diary.

 _'Peter Pan may be the boy who would never grow up and always have fun, but in some situations like today, I learned that if you know what's good for you, you should never get on his bad side. If anyone he greatly cares about is seriously hurt, the person who caused it is in for it.'_

"No!" I quickly exclaimed. "It's just a small cut from a nearby tree!" "Elizabeth, I know when you're lying, so tell me the truth." Peter said in that same tone to me which I wasn't used to hearing at all. Another proof that he was acting a bit different was he nevercalled me by my full name. "Listen Peter, I'm here and I'm fine!" I told him.

Luckily, before Peter could say anything else, Sylfie came to my rescue. "Oh wow, what a handsome fellow you are!" she came in front of us and took Peter's left hand which was holding my left arm earlier.

"What's your name? Do you have a girlfriend? Do you like flowers?" Sylfie started asking him before looking at me. "Oh, is she your girlfriend? She's a lucky girl!" she whispered to him rather loudly. My cheeks must have been red at hearing that.

There was a bit of red on Peter's cheeks as well, much to my confusion. "No! She's not my girlfriend!" he quickly exclaimed. "Well that's great then!" Sylfie pulled him into a hug. John and Michael were laughing, but I didn't find it funny at all. In fact, in my opinion, the Sylfie was actually lucky! I said nothing at that though.

"Are you alright Liz?" Michael asked me as the Sylfie led Peter away. "I'm fine." I quickly brushed it off before quickly running to a nearby rock and hiding behind it to spy on Peter and the Sylfie. "And what might your hobbies be? What do you like most of all? Do you like ice cream? I love ice cream! Especially raspberry and pistachio!"

The Sylfie was sitting in front of a rock next to Peter who seemed to wish to be somewhere else judging by a look on his face. I knew it was stupid and a bit mean, but I couldn't help feeling happy. John and Michael then told me to join them. We were looking for something to help Tinker Bell when we saw a golden mirror!

John and Michael seemed to like it so I got closer to see why they were so interested in it. A few seconds later, I knew why. Looking back at me was my reflection, only she was kissing… Peter who didn't seem to mind at all!

I shook my head to get that image out of my mind and I refused to look at the mirror again. It would only remind me of something that was impossible. Besides, my thoughts were rather… I didn't know how to describe it. Who else wished to be kissed by someone anyway?!

"Why are you red?" I was brought back to reality by someone's voice. The Sylfie was smiling at me. "It's the heat, haven't you noticed how hot it is in here?" I quickly asked. The Sylfie shrugged before turning to look at Peter who was in front of the mirror now. "It's the wishing mirror, but careful, it shows how you'd like to appear so it's very addictive!"

I could feel my cheeks being even redder now! So I was secretly wishing to be kissed by a boy? Why did my life to be so complicated?! While Peter was seeing I don't know what in the mirror, I turned around when I heard some noise.

Hook, Jaro and Smee were on the ground! "The pirates!" Michael shouted. "My back!" Hook complained. I wasted no time and started charging at the pirates with John and Peter following my lead. I really wanted to give that Captain a piece of my mind!

Soon after, John was kicking Jaro, Peter was carrying Smee around while I was kicking Hook. "Ouch! My back!" he complained. "You do know that my offer still stands?" he whispered to me. "OUCH! Where did you learn to kick like that Miss?!" Hook was then screaming after I kicked him stronger this time. "NEVER!" I shouted back.

That felt good! Peter then dropped Smee. I quickly ran to Smee while Peter took care of Hook. Finally, our job was done. Peter was sitting on Hook's butt, John was looking at Jaro who was on a tree pleading with us not to kick him and I was standing next to Smee who was also on the ground. "Did you hit Hook like that?" Peter stood up and pointed at Hook's cheek which still had that handprint. I nodded awkwardly. "Nice one, Liz!" he and I high fived each other.

"The Sylfie knows where we can find Tink's relatives, but she'll tell us only on one condition!" Michael joined us with the Sylfie. "I'll do anything for Tinker Bell!" Peter flew to Michael and declared it firmly. "Anything?" Michael was smiling. Peter then confirmed it and started whispering something to Peter.

"What? Ew!" My eyes widened at hearing what was the condition. Peter had to kiss Sylfie on a cheek! While he was looking disgusted at that, the Sylfie was smiling seductively. "No way, that's not going to happen! I'd rather kiss..." Michael stopped him. "You said you'd do anything for Tinker Bell?" he smirked and he and John were laughing.

Again, that wasn't funny to me. Even the Sylfie had more luck with Peter than me! Peter groaned before flying to the Sylfie and kissing her on the cheek. He then started rubbing his lips in disgust while John and Michael were laughing. However, he was looking at me for a few seconds while I wasn't laughing so I started doing that just to fit in.

We were going out of the Secret Garden. After helping Tinker Bell (we found a lake and managed to solve a riddle, so Tinker Bell's fairy godmothers were alive again!), we were about to go get Wendy (who wasn't here because there wasn't enough fairy dust for everyone, including the Lost Kids).

It was a night time. "Liz, how's your arm?" Peter stopped walking and took my arm to see it. "It's fine!" I quickly hid it behind me. He shook his head at that though. "You need help." "I'll live!" I defended myself.

Ignoring me, Peter called out for Tinker Bell to come before flying up and taking a long leaf off a tree. Tinker Bell sprinkled it with her fairy dust and Peter wrapped the sparkling leaf around my arm. It kept shining and after a minute, he took it off. I couldn't believe it. The wound was gone, like it never existed!

I let out a gasp. John and Michael then hugged me and I returned the hug. I then decided to look into the boy who would never grow up's eyes. "Peter… Thanks…" I blurted out awkwardly. "Anything for you Liz, I'll never let something like that happen to you again!" Peter suddenly pulled me into a hug, and I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there while John and Michael were smirking for an unknown reason to me.

 **Hook's POV**

Smee, Jaro and I were coming back from the Secret Garden. Finally, those stupid creatures decided to let us go! Where were Pan and his stupid friends anyway? "You should have seen my skirt!" Smee exclaimed. "Shut up, you blabbering fool!" I told him.

However, something caught my eye. I quickly pulled Smee and Jaro in a nearby bush with me. Pan and his friends were near us. He was taking a leaf off that girl's arm, the one which was hurt because of my hook.

The girl, was her name Elizabeth? She let out a gasp and her brothers or cousins, I had no idea who they were to her, hugged her. After that, she awkwardly thanked Pan who pulled her into a hug! He even said how he would never let something like that happen to her again!

Elizabeth seemed not to be able to say anything, which made me smirk. My theory was correct! The way Pan was looking at the girl only proved it. There was worry, relief, determination, yet also happiness on his face.

So he cared for the girl… Honestly, I was glad he didn't fall for another girl named Wendy; it has become a bit boring. This girl, Pan would do anything for her. That could come in handy. However, all the other girls left him and grew up, so why would she be any exception? Alright, maybe Pan didn't know about his feelings towards the girl quite yet. I could see it though. He never looked at other girls like that, and it was my job to make it clear to him what would happen if he listened to his feelings. This was simply perfect!

 **Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	14. A Night to Remember

**Emogamerotakugirlforever: Thanks for reviewing again, and I doubt Hook would try to do something now, lol. Anyway, currently, he's more observing than doing any actual damage. The damage is done by someone else, both intentionally and unintentionally.  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"I'll never get this right!" I groaned. Tomorrow was an annual school dance for the end of year, and I just _had to_ be chosen to dance with Harrison in front of everyone. I was going to make a fool out of myself! What was the point in dancing? I never liked it, nor was I good in it.

Sometimes, I wished the ground could just swallow me. That wasn't the worst though. Last night, my parents visited our house suddenly, and they decided I would go to America with them after the end of year, like it or not. My school was starting in September, which meant I'd go there near the end of August. Today was the 31st of May.

Why? Why did this have to be this way? I opened the door to our room when I saw Wendy, Peter, Tinker Bell, John and Michael in the room.

"You can't go, you've said it yourselves, and you're highly contagious." Wendy stated matter-of-factly. Yeah, John and Michael had chicken pox.

"You can't do that! We'll just be quiet in the corner!" just as her brothers were about to run to her, Peter landed in front of them and observed their faces.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to sit this one out!" "Nobody gets to go!" Tinker Bell stated a bit happily.

"Tinker Bell!" Peter took the fairy in his left hand and sprinkled Wendy and me with the dust. We were soon floating in the air.

"So unfair!" John stated. "Why do girls get all of the fun?" "I promise I'll tell you everything when we get back!" I shouted over their shoulder.

When we arrived in Neverland, Baby asked where John and Michael were. After Wendy explained to them, we heard someone's voice.

"Peter! Peter, quick!" Tiger Lily was panting for air when she stopped in front of us. I didn't know why, but it looked like she didn't like me lately.

"My father, he needs you! He said, just Peter, because it's too dangerous!" she explained. "Come on, follow me!"

"Wait, if Peter's going, I'm going too!" Wendy stopped them, walking to the duo. "No, only Peter!" Lily argued. "Oh yeah, then how come you're going?" Wendy demanded.

Tiger Lily folded her arms. "Because I'm an Indian Princess!" she stated. "Yeah, and I'm Queen of England!" Wendy retorted. Technically, the Queen and I shared the name but… whatever. "Wait, I'm coming too!" I declared.

"No!" Wendy suddenly told me. "I mean, someone needs to watch over the Lost Kids, right? You stay here Elizabeth."

"But…" "She's right." Tiger Lily agreed. "They do have a point." Peter wanted to remain neutral. "I know you can take care of them Liz!" "But…" "I'm counting on you!"

After that, they went wherever they were, and I couldn't help feeling a bit angry. Well played, cousin!

Most of the time after that was spent on arguing whose skills were the best, so I decided to sit down and draw something. This time, John and Michael were smiling at me from the drawing. I missed them!

Anyway, Hook attacked us later, but we managed to defend ourselves. After that, we entered the hideout to see my cousin, Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily and Peter sitting by the table.

"How did your super dangerous mission go?" Cynthia asked when we sat by the table. "It was alright!" Peter answered before whispering something to the girls. "How about you? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was awesome!" the Lost Kids chorused. "And not a pirate in sight!" I declared, making Peter raise an eyebrow and look at me questioningly. Luckily, Chubs brought out a cake and we were celebrating.

It was a night time, so I got out of the hideout to try to draw Neverland's night sky. It was way more beautiful here than in London!

Anyway, I sat on a mushroom and I was preparing to start drawing when I heard some noise behind me. "Who's there?" I demanded and stood up in an alarm.

"You do realize it's dangerous to wander alone at night?" I sighed in relief at hearing the familiar voice. Peter came out of darkness. "I know, but I just wanted to draw the sky, so that was my chance!" I explained. "You really love nature, don't you?" Peter sat on the mushroom I was previously sitting at and looked at the sky.

I nodded. "Who doesn't? And it's full moon tonight!" The Moon was high in the air, looking really magnificent. When I was little, I used to think about what it would be like if a man danced on the Moon.

"Why don't we find that out?" I looked up at Peter in confusion. "You've just said that you used think what it was like if a man danced on the Moon." He explained. Oh, did I? Sometimes, I said things out loud even though I thought no one heard it.

"May I have this dance, Miss?" I blushed. "Sorry, but I don't know how to dance. I'm an awful dancer." I blurted out while feeling like a fool.

"Liz, do you trust me?" Peter looked me in the eye. I kept looking in those brown orbs dreamily. "Yes." I quickly recomposed myself and put my sketchbook in my pocket. "Then there's nothing to be afraid of." He told me with a warm smile on his face. Then, Peter backed away a bit before bowing towards me.

I couldn't help feeling excited. I slowly curtsied with hands on my skirt. Then, Peter offered me his left hand which I slowly took. My heart was beating incredibly fast. Why did it have to happen at this moment?!

And then, it happened. Peter gently pushed me up in the air and I was flying up, enjoying the wind. He soon joined me and took my hands. We were making circles and he turned me around three times. There were flowers here, and for some reason, they were glowing in the darkness, some dust was even coming out of them!

We were going higher and higher towards the moon, until I could see it clearly. I looked at it and then at Peter with a smile, who smiled back as well. Everything was so… I didn't know how to describe it. We were closer towards each other; however, I heard someone's voice. "Elizabeth! We need to go home!" "Coming, Wendy!" I shouted back. "Sorry." I told Peter sheepishly. "It's nothing." He winked at me, making blush appear on my cheeks again.

When we got to London, I took my diary. The funny thing was, I didn't actually tell John and Michael about Peter and mine dance. It just felt a bit more… personal. Dear diary, maybe this wasn't one of the most exciting adventures at the beginning, but for me, it was one of the best. I actually danced with Peter Pan!

 **I know this is rather short, but honestly, I don't like this episode, but I realized I couldn't skip it because of this ending. If anyone here by any chance likes Once Upon a Time, it would mean a lot if you could go see a poll on my profile page. As always, reviews are much appreciated, and I promise that more is coming soon. Until next time!**


	15. Wild Melodies and Little Talks

**Emogamerotakugirlforever: You're welcome and true, but I think Hook really couldn't care less, lol. I know it was really short and sorry; I really didn't like that episode, so I wanted to get over it the fastest I could. But this chapter will be longer! Thank you for being my usual reviewer and I hope you'll like this chapter as well! It's alright, lol.**

 **I know this is like, second update in a row, but inspiration came to me and I've wanted to do this and other chapters for a long time, so, here they are.**

 **I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Oh yeah… Oh yeah…" I was dancing around the room, trying not to listen to John playing the piano. It didn't take long for me to forget about the piano ever being in the room though. I just felt… so happy. Thanks to what happened the last time we were in Neverland (you know, Peter and me dancing in the night sky), I actually managed not to make a fool out of myself at the annual school dance!

Harrison was sure we got it right at the end, even though it wasn't that necessary because I know knew what it was like to dance. In fact, I liked it. It made you feel peaceful, just being in someone's arms and knowing he would always be there to catch you.

It wasn't the same though. True, I had fun with Harrison that night, but that moon dance was even more beautiful. Besides, Harrison's hand wasn't as warm as Peter's was… Yeah, I was daydreaming again. The only thing I wished was that the dance lasted a bit longer (Wendy called for me, saying how we had to go home). I didn't know whether to tell John and Michael about what happened because they knew something did happen when we returned. My lips remained sealed though.

Suddenly, I could hear that awful music playing downstairs and bringing me back to reality. I covered my ears and I could hear my cousins arguing. "Hey, what are you doing?" John demanded. "I'm turning down the volume, I can't even read!" Michael responded. "I need it loud to get in the mood!"

He then started playing again! While the Darling trio was arguing, I got downstairs quietly and unplugged the piano. "Listening to him is making _me_ stressed!" Michael exclaimed. "Huh?" John asked in confusion when he couldn't hear the piano anymore.

I got down from under the piano and showed that the piano wasn't plugged in anymore. "Elizabeth, give it back!" John demanded and tried to take the piano cable out of my hands so I quickly hid under the piano again. "John, you need to take a break, if you keep doing this, nothing will end up well!" I told him while he was still trying to take the cable.

"How do you know that? You never had to do something in front of everyone!" he demanded. "I had to dance." I shrugged my shoulders. "Hello everybody!" I heard Peter's voice. He and Tinker Bell flew in the room. "Hey Peter!" we greeted back.

"What was that horrible music? And why are you on the ground?" he asked me after the first question. I quickly stood up and started brushing the dust off my skirt. "No reason." I quickly responded with my face red. Why did I always have to act like a fool in front of him? Couldn't that happen in front of my Aunt? No, it couldn't, because the world hated me and wanted me to get embarrassed in front of him!

At hearing the first question, John groaned and let his head fall on the piano. "It was John, he's practicing for his concert, but it's not going so well!" Michael explained. "That's no big deal because it's time to forget all of your worries by going to…" Peter started. "Neverland!" all of us finished.

After being sprinkled by some fairy dust, all of us flew out, but that was when I heard John's voice. "Sorry, but I think I'm going to stay here." I quickly flew in the room with a raised eyebrow. I flew to my cousin who was still sitting by the piano.

"John, you need to relax." I told him. "Yeah, and in Neverland, you'll see something that might help you with your music!" Peter joined us. "Really, what?" this caught John's interest. Peter only mysteriously smiled. I wanted to know now as well!

I quickly flew out of the room with the boys following me and we were soon off to Neverland. However, once we were looking at the island from the air, something was different. Was it just me or was the water higher than usual?

"It's the spring tide, it only happens once a year!" Peter explained. It was beautiful! This island never ceased to amaze me. Suddenly, I saw someone offering me a hand. It was Peter, and I gladly took the hand with a small smile, feeling happy I could feel warmness of it again.

All of us landed on a balcony outside the Never Tree. "Hi guys!" Meera was sitting on a tree. "Hi Meera!" we greeted back. "Did you tell them?" she asked Peter. "Not yet!" he smirked. "Tell us what?" "Yeah come on Peter, tell us!" John and Michael exclaimed.

I nodded, also wanting to know what was happening. "Okay, follow me!" and we followed Peter to the telescope. "Once a year, during the spring tide, the Wild Melodies, the most amazing animals ever take the sand path to a small island where they mate!" he explained while looking through the telescope.

After Wendy, John and Michael looked through the telescope to see what the Wild Melodies were like, they seemed to be amazed. Meera explained to us how important it was for them to find their mates because there were almost no Wild Melodies left! Finally, it was my turn. I looked through the telescope, and I couldn't believe it!

Those creatures were yellow pianos with leopard spots and they were running through the beach! "Fantastic!" However, then, I saw something else. A huge frown was on my face. Near where the Wild Melodies were, Hook's pirates were digging something in front of the Jolly Roger! Was it supposed to be alright for the Melodies?

"Liz, what's wrong?" Peter asked, noticing my frown. "Is it normal that the pirates are digging there while the Melodies are coming closer?" I asked. With a raised eyebrow, he quickly flew to the telescope to look through it after I moved out of the way.

"No, it's not normal." Peter stated. After that, he quickly flew to a pipe and landed in front of it. "Gather around, Lost Kids! Get ready!" he said through the pipe with determination in both his voice and on his face.

I knew what this meant, and honestly, I couldn't wait for it! "We're gonna hunt pirates!" Michael and I chorused happily. "Pirates, get ready to get your butts kicked!" I exclaimed excitedly. Peter, Meera and John were looking rather amused, but I saw Wendy looking at me coldly. What was her problem this time? I decided not to pay attention though.

Michael and I were singing, getting ready to take some action! One of the things he and I had in common for sure was we liked to sometimes fight pirates. Anyway, the Lost Kids joined us up here. "Lost Kids, are you ready?" Peter asked them.

"YES!" All of us chorused. Some of us took some weapons, and we were charging towards the beach. This was going to be so much fun! "CHARGE!" "Perfect timing, at last we can have a to break!" Jaro stated.

Michael and I were fighting Chuluun, and after we managed to outsmart him by saying how his shoe wasn't tied and then kicking him, we ran to help Wendy and John who looked like they were having trouble with Asbjorn who was saying how they would never get the treasure of someone called Lord Bloodberry.

"Leave them alone!" Michael was on Asbjorn's head while I kicked him in the butt. Now, I knew this wasn't a proper behavior for British ladies, but rules didn't apply to here. This was Neverland!

Then, Smee came out of the hole the pirates created. "Hey, have they gone? Can I come out yet?" he asked. Wendy, John and I took shovels from the ground and pointed them at him. However, what we saw next was _not_ good. "Oh no!" the Wild Melodies were way near us!

Smee looked at his shovel and then smirked. "Aha, you pesky little devils, not so bold when facing Mr. Smee!" "Peter, look!" Wendy said and pointed at the Wild Melodies which were running away by now! What was even worse, they were going where they weren't supposed to!

"I can't believe it!" Peter exclaimed in disbelief. It was all thanks to Hook! I exchanged glances with Cynthia, Chubs and Ficelle who had similar faces to mine. They were surprised, but also angry. Meera turned to look at the Captain who was sitting on an upper deck of the ship and drinking something.

"Bravo, Captain! Because of you, the Wild Melodies can't get to their mating area! I hope you're proud of yourself!" she shouted to him. Hook looked a bit ashamed for a few seconds, but that was quickly replaced with anger.

"Um… I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" He roared. We've already known that Hook… The Captain then jumped out of his chair. "Get these half-witted thieves out of my sight!" Hook threw some weapons to the ground, and the pirates took them. Uh-oh.

I knew this wasn't going to end up well. "ATTACK!" The pirates cried, and the next thing I knew was that they were running after us. Suddenly, someone took my hand, pulling me and I started running. "RETREAT!" Peter, who was holding my hand shouted and we were racing back to the Never Tree. I couldn't help giggling a bit. This was quite an adventure!

We got to the hideout. That was when I noticed Wendy looking at me coldly for the second time today. I glared back with a 'what do you want' look. However, I then looked down and saw Peter was still holding my hand tightly. My heart was beating fast like usual, but I liked that warm feeling. Oh, that explained it. Her problem was our hands.

"Um, Peter, you can let go of me now, you know…" I said awkwardly. "Oh." Peter let go of my hand. At that moment, I kind of regretted saying that because that warm feeling disappeared. Oh well.

We were near the table, planning what to do. "You're in charge of getting those pirates off the sand bay." Peter looked at Wendy, Michael, Cynthia, Baby and Chubs while standing on the table. "Alright? I'll leave it to you, Wendy!" He told her and she smirked. Of course it would be her. "We're going to find the Melodies!" Peter then turned to look at John, Maia, Meera, Ficelle and me. We were off to do our job.

We were hiding on open fields behind some rocks, observing the Wild Melodies. "It's so beautiful!" Ficelle commented on their music. I agreed with him. "The big black Melody's the leader of the pack!" Meera explained. I looked at a bigger piano. It was black, looking like a normal piano.

"If we can tame him, the others will follow!" "Take it away, Tinker Bell!" Peter told the fairy who blew him a kiss before flying away to distract the other Melodies. "Now's our chance, let's go!" Peter declared. We started getting closer to the leader. We were hiding next to some rocks and bushes while John and Meera threw some ropes at the leader, but they weren't really successful…

"Uh-oh!" the two of them chorused. The angry leader charged at them but they jumped out of the way. The other Melodies ran after their leader. "Wild, right?" John asked while rubbing his head. Their name suited them though.

After that, we tried to tame the leader from the air on helicopters where they were drinking water, but that didn't end up well. John even fell in the water! After many unsuccessful attempts, we were near a huge log which was like a bridge on cliffs.

Meera, Ficelle and John were on one side, behind the leader who was on the log. They were holding ropes in their hands. "Easy, easy…" John stated. Peter, Maia, Tinker Bell and I were in front of the leader on the other cliff. "Hey!" Peter exclaimed. The Melody let out a horse like cry before charging at us!

Peter and Tinker Bell flew up, Maia humped out of the leader's way, but I was just staring at it, not knowing what to do. "Liz!" I could hear someone shouting. At that moment, I had two options. I could either not do anything and let myself be killed that easily, or find a way to get out of the way.

I didn't know what to choose, so I just fell on the ground and I was holding hands over my head, afraid I was done for. I could hear the Melody jumping over me, but suddenly, I could feel something stepping on my leg.

Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw Peter flying down to me. "Are you alright Liz? You're not hurt?" he asked me with concern. "I'm fine!"I quickly brushed it off but let out a yelp, feeling slight pain in my right leg, the one the leader stepped on.

Peter looked at my leg, as if knowing what the problem was. Scratch what I've just said, he always knew it. "Take my hand." He offered it to me gently. "It's alright, really…" however, pain in my leg was telling me it wasn't, so I took Peter's hand after a few seconds.

Slowly, I was standing up, and it still hurt. Suddenly, I lost balance and I was about to fall again, only this time, I was leaning on Peter's body instead of falling to the ground. Suddenly, the ground was way more interesting to me, and my face must have been redder than a tomato. I was never this close to any of the boys, and my father would never approve of it! He would say how they would be invading my 'personal space'.

I could hear his heart beating, which actually made this situation way more awkward. Finally mustering up some courage, I looked up, and I found myself staring at Peter's lovely brown eyes. He seemed to be doing the same, only he was looking down at me because of course he was taller than me. In fact, we were so close, like those people on television when they were about to kiss!

Suddenly, I heard someone growling. Tinker Bell was glaring daggers at me for some reason. We quickly broke away with me hopping on one leg. "Are… are you sure you can walk?" Peter asked with red over his face and I laughed. "Thanks, but I'm not that weak… Ouch!" the pain was still there.

"Tink, you know what to do!" Tinker Bell huffed but sprinkled me with the dust anyway and I was in the air, giggling. After that, the others joined us. John and Ficelle were smirking at me. "I see it went well with Peter." John started. "John, could you please drop it?" I quickly asked him but luckily, we were already near the Wild Melodies again.

While the others were in some bushes, I was sitting on a tree branch because I couldn't exactly walk at the moment. From where I was, I could see everything well. Peter was on a tree branch on a nearby tree. The leader was under it, and Peter jumped on him, trying to tame him. That didn't end up well, because the leader threw Peter off him and into a nearby bush. I couldn't help laughing.

It was a night time when we were on another cliff. "If only someone knew how to play a piano!" Meera stated. "Wait, I know how to play it!" John stated. "Yeah, he knows how to play, but it's not music!" Tinker Bell laughed.

"John, you can do it! I believe in you!" I told him. "But…" John started, only for Peter to encourage him as well. After that, John decided. "I'm ready." He said. Tinker Bell sprinkled him with fairy dust, and he flew to the leader.

Not long after that, after receiving encouragement from Meera, John was playing piano with his heart, and the Melodies were following the leader who was tamed! We were following John towards the Jolly Roger. After getting the pirates out of the way by either burying them in sand with their hole or trapping them under an umbrella like poor Hook, Wendy, Chubs, Baby, Cynthia and Michael joined us.

After leading the Melodies on the right path, John joined us. The music he was playing was beautiful! Everything was peaceful, and this night couldn't be better. Soon after, John was playing piano on his concert in Kensington Gardens.

"Well done John, I'm proud of you, what magnificent music!" Aunt told him. "Actually, it's because I was able to practice under very inspiring circumstances." John smiled and I hugged my cousin before ruffling his hair, much to his protest.

Then, I left my cousins to talk to their mum. I was near a statue in the park. After making sure no one was looking, I laughed. "You can come out now, you know." I said. Peter and Tinker Bell came out from behind the statue. "That was beautiful!" Tinker Bell said happily.

I nodded in agreement with smile on his face before looking at the moon. It was full once again. "Miss." Peter bowed in front of me. I laughed and curtsied. "Good night, Liz!" he told me before flying away towards that second star to the right with Tinker Bell following him. "Good night, Peter." I whispered back with a smile on my face. Now, what could possibly go wrong?

 **Third person's POV**

It was still night time in Neverland. Peter was flying through the forest towards the place where he and a certain person danced not a long time ago. Remembering that it was full moon like today and how beautiful it was, a small smile was on his face.

However, that quickly changed when he bumped into something or rather, someone. "Pan." Hook growled. "Hook. What do you want?" Peter growled back. "Oh, nothing! The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Hook asked while looking at it.

"What does it have to do with any of this?" Peter was staring at the Captain suspiciously. "My, have you forgot already? You and Miss Elizabeth were dancing here under the full moon two weeks ago! So tell me boy," Hook smirked. "How did it go?"

Peter started glaring at him. "Why do you care? So you can hurt her again or try to kill her?!" he demanded with his arms crossed. Hook gasped. "Since when were you acting like that when I mentioned a girl?"

Peter turned his back to him. "Where are you going with this, Hook?" he asked carefully while looking at the ground. "You're surprising me, Pan. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to have feelings for that girl." Hook told him simply.

"Feelings? What are you talking about Hook? She's one of my closest friends, and you've wanted to talk to me about _feelings_?" Peter asked him through gritted teeth. "Yeah, feelings! Ever heard of them, you stupid boy? Ever heard of something called fear, pain, and love?" Hook asked a bit mockingly.

Even though he didn't want to answer that question, Peter _did_ hear about all those feelings. That was when he remembered something from a long time ago…

 _"Peter, what are your real feelings?" Wendy asked him in the forest. "Feelings?" Peter asked her. "What do you feel?" she then asked while coming closer towards him. "Happiness, sadness, jealousy? "_

" _Jealousy? Tink!" Peter responded. She told the Lost Kids to shoot Wendy down after all!_  
 _"Anger?" she asked. "Anger? Hook!" he could remember how Hook was furious because he could never catch him. "Love?" "Love?" Peter asked as if this was the first time he heard of it. But actually, it was a new term for him. "Love." Wendy repeated. "I've never heard of it." Peter told her while putting his dagger on his belt._

 _"I think you have Peter, I dare say you've felt it yourself, for something, or someone." Wendy stated. Peter walked up to her before whispering in her ear "Never." But ever since then, until this very day, many years later, Peter Pan could only guess what love was, let alone know what it felt like._

"I've never heard of it." Peter turned to look at Hook and told him simply. "Oh, Pan, but you have, and you know it." Peter ignored Hook's words. "What's love anyway? Something for grownups?" he asked while laughing. "It's when you feel something special towards someone, you stupid boy. It is for grownups, but you've felt it for Miss Elizabeth!"

At hearing words for grownups and Elizabeth together, the boy who would never grow up lost it. "You're lying!" he said accusingly. "Oh, but both of us know the truth, Pan. Why were you upset when you saw her wound? Why did red appear on your face every time when you had a moment together?" "It was hot, and because it was _you_ who did it to my _friend_!" Peter retorted.

Hook was ignoring him though. "It's so obvious you love her boy, but let me tell you something. She's going to break your heart sooner or later, and I wouldn't want to be in your skin when it happened!"

"Will you please just stop it?" Peter demanded tired of Hook's speech. "No, you're going to listen! You do know that long distance relationships never last, and the best thing is, one day, Elizabeth will become an adult, she'll have a husband, kids of her own, she'll _grow up_ …

"SHUT UP!" Peter shouted at Hook, the thought of Liz growing up bothering him for some reason. The Captain didn't care though because he knew he hit the target. "She'll leave you just like just like the others before her, and…" Hook got closer this time.

"Ever wondered whether she liked someone from London, from her school? There are a lot of guys there, and she's a beautiful girl after all…" At that moment, Peter remembered Liz's friend Harrison.

"ENOUGH!" Peter had it enough. He didn't know why he was listening to Hook anyway. "Go and tell that to someone else!" he shouted at Hook before flying up and towards the Never Tree. "When she does that, you'll see that I was right all along!" Hook shouted to him.

Peter was angry at Hook and was trying to forget what the Captain told him five minutes ago, but, for some reason, he couldn't. He didn't like Liz that way, did he? She was his friend after all! Besides, feeling love was for grownups and Peter was _not_ a grown up.

"He's lying, that machine gun must have got to his head." Peter muttered before going to bed, convincing himself how Liz was just his friend, while heart in his chest was doing the exact opposite thing…

 **Phew, finally done! I hope you liked this chapter, and as always, reviews are much appreciated. Here, things get more serious, and I can't wait for upcoming chapters. Until next time!**


	16. Never Ending Day

**Flamglam: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
Blackrose3107: Glad you liked it!  
Well guys, we're coming closer to that Christmas episode which I don't like that much but I realized I had to do it because I have something planned out for the end of it. Hope you'll like today's chapter! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 **Peter's POV**

"Peter!" I could hear someone's voice, but I didn't want to get up, so I just grabbed my leaf tighter and turned to the right side of my bed. Suddenly, a ray of light was directed at me, so I had no choice but to open my eyes.

Who was calling me anyway? I couldn't think clearly like this! But it sounded like… "Liz?" I asked my vision a bit blurry. The only thing I could see clearly was some kind of a shell. Sometimes, I really hated being disoriented in the morning!

"Elizabeth?!" Tinker Bell's voice cried in a bit of outrage and that moment I knew it wasn't Liz. I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes, still feeling a bit tired. Honestly, there were times when I wished I could stay in bed whole day! "Seriously, she's your first thought of the day?" Tink flew to me while I let out another yawn.

She turned her back to me with her arms crossed. I couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed when she said that thing about Liz. She wasn't the first thing I thought about! "It's because today will be the first time the Darlings spend the night in Neverland!" I used it as an excuse. It was true though.

"What?" I could hear her say, but I didn't pay any attention. "Okay Tinker Bell, time to go get them!" Sitting up and still feeling a bit disoriented, I was floating in the air. Honestly, I couldn't wait to see Liz again. Wait, not just Liz, her cousins as well!

But, still, I couldn't wait to see that long light brown hair of hers, and those big blue eyes that looked like a clear sky, and that smile… No, you have to see this first!" Tink was suddenly pulling me by my left hand, bringing me out of my fantasies. "There!" she pointed and I looked through our telescope.

Hook and his crew at the Jolly Roger seemed to be quite busy. There was something else that we haven't seen before… "A new cannon!" I exclaimed while looking at the said object. How did they manage to get one? Hook turned it while Smee was on it and they were laughing with Jaro while polishing it.

I didn't care though. Today was going to be so fun! "Ha, this will certainly spice up Wendy, the boys and Liz's weekend in Neverland!" I chuckled, still observing the cannon. Right now, it looked like Hook was scolding Smee for turning the cannon to a wrong side!

"No!" Tink suddenly exclaimed which made me look at her. "Hook's got a new cannon, we've gotta do something!" Alright, where was she going with this? I think I knew it though, so I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say it. "It's much too; um…" she looked away for a moment. "Too dangerous to bring them here now!" she finished more firmly. "We'll have them over some other time, like never?" she asked. I chuckled.

What else to expect from Tink? "Typical Tinker Bell!" I commented before looking at the Lost Kids. Chubs has found another huge exploding water melon! I looked at it before looking at Hook's new cannon, a brilliant idea coming to my mind. After this day, Hook was going to hate us even more!

Tinker Bell and I then shot up in the air and headed to London. It was a night time like usual. "Hello everyone!" I greeted the Darlings when I flew in their room with Tink. "Hi Peter!" Liz, Wendy, John and Michael chorused. "So, are you ready?" I asked, landing on Michael's bed in front of Liz.

A smile was on her face and she was about to say something, only to be cut off. "Nearly! I can't wait, what a good idea to make the most of our parents being out all evening!" Wendy exclaimed while coming to us. "Since time takes away on an entirely different scale in Neverand…" John started while closing his backpack.

"You've got just enough time to spend…" I picked up a bottle from Michael's bed. "An entire weekend!" Liz and Michael chorused happily. I kept playing with the bottle. What was inside of it? "I can't get them all in my bag!" Michael complained because he tried to put his toys in his backpack and was unsuccessful.

"But you can't take all of your toys to Neverland!" Liz told him. "But…" "Here's a sleeping bag, a sweater and a bottle of strawberry milk!" Wendy put everything he needed in his backpack and took the bottle out of my hands. Did she say strawberry milk? Who drank milk with _strawberries_? How disgusting! "It's not that bad!" Liz whispered to me because she must have seen my face.

"No, thank you!" I whispered back and she giggled, her cute laugh being music to my ears… Wait, what? Peter, stop thinking like that! Hook's stupid speech must have really got to my head. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. "Are you alright?" I looked up to see Liz looking at me a bit worriedly. "I'm fine!" I put on a grin and decided to forget about Hook. That stupid Captain wasn't going to ruin this amazing day!

After that, Tink sprinkled everyone with dust and we flew out of the room and towards Neverland. The Lost Kids were already waiting when we landed. "Friends, today I have a surprise for you!" I declared. "Operation Watermelon!" Everyone who was cheering was now confused at my words. They would understand it sooner than they thought though.

"Yeah, fruit party!" Chubs exclaimed. "Nope, it's not a fruit party!" I flew down to the others. "Alright gang, here's the plan. What we need to do is show that Hook the power of the exploding watermelon by sabotaging his new cannon…" I told the others about the plan.

When I finished, everyone got it. Out of a corner of my eye, I saw Ficelle talking to Liz. "This sounds awesome! Thankfully you're not going to miss this." he told her happily. She nodded with a grin. "Are you kidding? I'd rather get on Hook's nerves than go to a cinema! I mean, Harrison's a nice guy and all, but it's better to live an adventure than watch it!"

At hearing that name, there was this strange feeling inside of me. It was always about that Harrison. In my opinion, he was rather, how should I describe it… Why was I thinking about this? Elizabeth had right to go with him after all, he was her friend! I walked away so I couldn't hear more about that guy and get mad for some stupid reason. That seemed to happen a lot lately when I heard about him even though I had no idea why! However, I saw Ficelle giving me a disapproving look before that, even though I had no idea why.

Anyway, Cynthia, Michael, Chubs and Baby were distracting the pirates near the Jolly Roger by throwing fruit at their deck while they were cleaning it. Ficelle and Maia were putting the watermelon inside the cannon while the pirates weren't looking. The rest of us later joined the fun from the air, throwing some fruit as well.

"RETREAT!" John and Michael then said through their leaf megaphones. The watermelon was successfully delivered! The Lost Kids then started flying towards the Never Tree while I made myself comfortable lying on Hook's new cannon with hands on my head and my legs crossed and waited for the Captain to notice I was right behind him.

Hook started laughing. "Did you see? They're fleeing! They're afraid of me!" "I'm not sure about that!" I laughed and Hook and Smee turned around and finally noticed me. "Aren't I scary?" Hook demanded. I got off the cannon. "Nope, not a bit!" I retorted. It was true though. If anything, Hook was more stupid than scary. He was afraid of _dark_ and Kraken!

"Really?" Hook threw a telescope at me but I dodged it. "Yeah, really!" I was waiting for Smee to finally try to fire from the cannon. After a bit more arguing, Smee finally decided to do it. "SMEE, FIRE!" Hook shouted. _'Finally!'_ I thought with a grin. "Right away, Captain!" Smee stated.

Smee tried to fire a cannonball at me but instead, the watermelon came out before bursting into firework! However, then Smee fired a cannonball which I quickly dodged and sighed in relief. Suddenly, I heard the cannonball crashing into something and I quickly turned around to see it breaking the Never Tree!

Our home was broken, and the remains of it were in the water! That night, everyone was lying near where the Never Tree used to be. "It's just so wrong without the Never Tree!" Chubs stated. Liz was putting Michael in his sleeping bag with a sad look. "Peter, what's going to happen to us?" Baby asked. I absolutely had no idea, which was what I told Baby before going to sleep, hoping everything would be alright in the morning.

I could hear birds singing. "Peter, it's time, stop dreaming!" Why did this seem familiar? "The Never Tree!" I quickly exclaimed, waking up instantly. It was morning, and the Never Tree was still here! This was just a nightmare!

I was about to see what the Lost Kids were up to when Tink stopped me. "No, you have to see this first!" she led me to the telescope where I saw something familiar. Hook had new cannon! That reminded me of something. "Tink, is today the day the Darling kids are supposed to come?" I asked her.

"No, absolutely not!" But I think my memory wasn't that bad, and it told me that it was! "I mean yes, today's the day, but I didn't say it because you were going to start talking about that Elizabeth for a thousandth time like always!" "Um, no, I don't always talk about Liz." I told her confused. "Yes, you do! Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that, you were saying her name in your sleep last night!"

Was I? I told Tink how I wasn't though. "Yes, you were! Oh she's just my friend, shut up you monster, Liz is none of your business!" "You know what, Tink? Let's go inspect the troops!" I quickly cut her off before she could say something even more embarrassing.

After seeing Chubs found an exploding watermelon, I knew something was wrong for sure. This was like a déjà vu. When I arrived in London, I ushered the Darlings to hurry up. "Ever since this morning, things've been happening the same way as yesterday, it's weird!" I told them while we were flying over London.

"That's a very funny story Peter!" Michael laughed and Wendy joined him in laughter. But it wasn't funny! "Maybe you're experiencing the never ending day, that would be fascinating!" John suggested. "You're kidding, right? It's a disaster!" "But it's not impossible." Liz, who had been quiet, finally spoke up. I felt happy knowing not everyone thought I was crazy.

When we arrived in Neverland, one thing was clear to me for sure. I didn't want that nightmare to happen again, so we had to stop our watermelon sabotage! "Okay, we're changing the program!" I told Meera and Chubs when the Darlings and I landed near the Never Tree. "Listen up, we absolutely mustn't attack the pirates!" I stated much to everyone's surprise.

"Why not?" Chubs asked. Suddenly, I realized something. "Wait a minute, where are the other Lost Kids?" I asked, hoping Chubs wasn't going to say what I suspected. "Out attacking the pirates as planned?" Chubs asked sheepishly. Oh dear! Why did it have to go wrong again?! I face palmed before letting out a groan. "Wait here!" I then told the others before quickly flying towards the Jolly Roger.

Hook wasn't going to destroy the Never Tree again! By the time I was at the beach, some of the pirates were lying unconscious. "Stop! Don't do that!" I exclaimed before letting out a whistle. Baby and Cynthia were looking rather confused when Tink sprinkled them with dust. "Come back, come on!" I ushered all of the Lost Kids up in the air and towards the Never Tree while they were giving me odd looks.

Suddenly, I could hear Hook firing his cannon again and by the time we were near the Never Tree, it was broken. "No, not again!"

Again, it was a night time. "Peter…" Baby started once again. "No Baby, I have no idea what will happen to us. Now let me sleep so I can get the Never Tree back in the morning!" I told him quickly before going to sleep once again while Baby and Chubs were talking about something.

"Peter, it's time, stop dreaming!" "The Never Tree! Tinker Bell, this is awful. Something strange is going on, the day keeps starting over!" I flew out of my bed. Tink followed me and put a hand on my forehead for some unknown reason so I looked at her. "Alright then! You should come and see this first!"

She tried to show me that cannon again but I told her how I knew about it. However, the fairy didn't seem to understand a thing, much to my irritation. Why was it so hard for someone to understand?! Suddenly, an idea came to me. Before I find out what was going on, I had to make sure no one was going to attack the Captain!

I took a megaphone and flew to the Lost Kids. "Chubs, watch out for that rock! Don't let anyone touch the exploding watermelon! Nobody and I mean nobody attacks the pirates without me being there! Thank you very much!" I then threw the megaphone away and headed to London. Maybe John could have the answer!

Not long after, the Lost Kids, the Darlings and I were at the Never Tree. "Wow, endless repeat of the same day, huh?" John asked. I nodded. "There must be something about that in the book." He stated before he and Liz started looking through the Great Book. After a while, there was no answer yet. Something did happen though. Hook decided to test how that cannon worked so the Never Tree ended on the ground _again_.

When the others asked me what we were going to do, I told them we were going to sleep until tomorrow. I knew they must have thought I was crazy, but what else was I supposed to do? After two more unsuccessful times of trying to get rid of the cannon, I decided I needed Liz and Wendy's help to get rid of Smee, so we flew to the Jolly Roger.

 **Michael's POV**

"Peter said I stopped at page 2890 yesterday!" John stated while looking through the Great Book. The rest of us were at the Never Tree, waiting for Peter, Liz and Wendy to return. I was utterly bored. Neverland was supposed to be fun! Besides, Peter was acting really strange today, talking about some never ending day stuff.

"We weren't in Neverland yesterday!" I reminded John with a frown while I was drinking my strawberry milk. "Not yesterday, yesterday when the day started over again! Oh, never mind." John shrugged it off. I was so bored! That was when it came to me. Neither Liz, nor Peter, nor Wendy were here!

"Guys? I've got to ask you something." I told the Lost Kids. "Have you noticed something going on between Peter and Liz?" At hearing that, the Lost Kids burst in laughter. "Of course we have!" Cynthia was giggling. "Actually, I think those two are the only ones in Neverland who haven't." Chubs smirked.

"But it's _so_ obvious!" Meera was singing. "So, we weren't imagining it!" John smiled while still looking through the book. "What we need to do is show them that!" Ficelle stated. I smiled and gave Baby a high five. "Alright, here's what we'll do…" While we were thinking, I was hoping one thing though. I happened to overhear Liz's conversation with her parents, and I knew she was going to leave in about two or three months. If the plan did work, would it be too late by then?

 **I decided to end the episode here because I think most of people who watched it know what happens at the end, but we'll say that last repeat didn't happen because the Lost Kids, John and Michael would then forget their plan, and it's important for one or two chapters! As always, reviews are much appreciated and I hoped you liked this chapter. Until next time!**


	17. Christmas

**I hope you'll like today's chapter. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 **Liz's** **POV**

It was snowing outside. I shuddered a bit because it was cold, but luckily, I had my jacket on. Today was Christmas. I still couldn't believe I was here. Well, I had to thank my Grandma for that. If it weren't for her, I'd probably be in America by now. However, I was going to go to America soon anyway.

By some miracle, my Grandma managed to convince father to let me stay until New Year's Eve. I don't know how she managed to do it, but I was really thankful for that. School was even more difficult now, but my comfort was that I wasn't going to be attending it anymore. John and Michael objected at father's decision, but I knew they couldn't do anything, especially when it was my father we were talking about.

I remembered the day he and Grandma fought, and it made me sad. Both of them were shouting. Grandma said how if I left, I would be nothing more than a loner in America, but father said how I would be older, more mature. He even said how it was time to stop daydreaming and dreaming about princes on white horses.

Technically, I wasn't dreaming about them, but whatever. I remembered my Aunt's grin when she heard how I'd be leaving soon. Honestly, I was happy I wouldn't be seeing her and Wendy again. They hated me, but I didn't want to say how I hated them. There were just people who I didn't need in my already pathetic life.

Wendy was cold like always, and I started acting the same way sometimes. I didn't like it, but she started the fight! She made me quite mad last night, but of course, Aunt came to her defense. I didn't know if it was by accident or on purpose, but she pushed me downstairs. I landed on my stomach, and there was still a huge bruise on my forehead.

She made me lose it and I demanded what had she done that for, but Aunt then started defending her perfect girl like always. After that, I ran upstairs and slammed the door to our room, not bothering to listen to their voices anymore.

What was even worse, John and Michael saw the whole situation. After I slammed the door, they got in the room as well, claiming how they saw Wendy pushing me downstairs. I tried to dismiss it as an accident, but John told me that he was pretty sure she was aware of what she was doing. Because of that incident, John and Michael refused to speak with their sister today.

I told them how they shouldn't act like that towards her, but they said how they didn't care because of what she did to me. Actually, none of us were talking to Wendy and Aunt the whole day. We asked Uncle something, but that was it.

Nothing really happened in Neverland. I decided to keep my distance from everyone and not get too friendly with the Lost Kids and Peter because leaving this place would be even more painful then. Ficelle, Chubs and Cynthia wanted to know what was wrong, but my lips remained sealed.

I made John and Michael swear not to tell anyone I was leaving, especially not Peter. I didn't know why, but I thought his reaction was going to be pretty bad, and I didn't want that to happen. He and the others were already pretty confused by my behavior anyway. I didn't want it to seem too awkward, so I decided to just draw and be quiet during our adventures.

Everything was changing, and I had to accept it. Did I really think everything would stay like this forever? Well, that was stupid. It was time to stop dreaming. It was time to let go of my dreams and face the reality. Harrison also knew about my departure, and he seemed to be sad so he wanted to spend every moment he could with me. It was because of him that I sometimes sat out going to Neverland.

Anyway, Harrison and I were walking back home from a cinema. "Liz, there's something I want to tell you…" Harrison started while I was looking at lights in front of my house. "Go ahead." I started even though I wasn't really paying attention. "Well, it's just that… every time I see you… I…" "Liz!" Michael was shouting from my balcony.

"Hey Michael! What is it?" I shouted back. "He's here!" Michael explained. My eyes widened. He was here _today_? I might as well sit out this trip to Neverland anyway. "You go then!" I told him. "Not without you! Liz please, it's Santa Claus we're talking about!" Michael pleaded with me. "Fine! I'm coming for a few minutes!" I shouted back. I couldn't say no to Santa Claus anyway.

"Who's here?" Harrison asked a bit awkwardly and I could have sworn that there was a bit of anger in his voice. I didn't know why though. "Oh, our cousin from…" "Manchester!" "Here!" John and I shouted at the same time, only John did it from the balcony.

I chuckled nervously. "Well, from both Manchester and here. He must be very tired and I really want to see him. You can tell me what you wanted to say next time. Sorry and thanks for the great film!" I quickly ran into the house but not before slipping on ice and falling on my butt. "Ouch!" "Liz, are you alright?" Harrison asked and ran to me to help me up.

"I'm fine, thanks." I took his hand. "You've never told me where you got that bruise on your forehead?" Harrison asked when I stood up. "Oh, John accidentally hit me with his baseball bat. Sorry and see you, bye!" I closed the door before letting out a sigh. Now, I had to see why my cousins were calling me.

Running upstairs, I opened the door to our room and ran to my part of the room. "Finally!" Michael ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Where were you Liz?" John asked curiously. "At the cinema." I said simply before looking up to see Peter and Tinker Bell looking at me while Wendy was looking outside the window.

"What happened to you?" Peter only asked a bit worriedly. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said while looking at John and Michael who just had to push me a bit forward for some reason. Peter flew up and touched my forehead. "Who did this to you?" he asked with worry and a bit of something else in his voice, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm fine." I told him a bit sharply while moving his hand away from my forehead which made John give me a disapproving look which I returned with a glare. Luckily, Michael came to my rescue. "Are we going to go to Neverland and see Santa Claus or not?" he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "Santa Claus in Neverland?" I asked.

Michael nodded happily. "He always comes to Neverland to pick up supplies for the North Pole!" he explained. "Let's go then." And we were off to Neverland. By the time we were there, I saw Baby, Ficelle and Chubs waving with two orange leaves in their hands respectively with all of the Lost Kids cheering.

"Wow, that's a welcome, I don't think I was gone for…" Peter started, but then we heard someone's voice. I quickly turned around to see a man dressed in red riding a sleigh! "Look out!" we quickly flew out of the way. "Hello, Peter!" Santa Claus greeted while flying past us. His sleigh was leaving colorful bubbles! I think I knew what to draw next. "That's what I thought; they never greet me like that." I let out a small chuckle at Peter's words.

He turned around to look at me, but I was looking at Santa's sleigh instead and whistling. Santa Claus landed with Ficelle landing on a reindeer in process. "It's Santa Claus." I said in awe. I've always wanted to meet him! "Hello Santa Claus! Are you Santa Claus? Do you really live in the North Pole?" Michael started asking Santa Claus when we landed.

Santa Claus chuckled. "Easy now Michael." "You know my name! How do you know that? I know who you are but…" John and I came up to Michael. "We're sorry Mister Santa Claus…" I started. "Sometimes he's a little pushy." John finished. "Not pushy but… just curious." I quickly corrected him. Santa Claus chuckled yet again.

"Ho ho ho! Don't worry John, Elizabeth, he's no bother at all." My eyes widened when he said my name. How did he know it? Oh, he was Santa Claus, I forgot. Peter landed near us and Wendy walked to us. "So Santa, still having landing problems, huh?" Peter asked before looking at Ficelle who was still sitting on the reindeer.

I quietly chuckled at his awkward expression. "Not at all! Stringbean and I did everything exactly as planned! Isn't that right, Stringbean?" We turned around to look at Ficelle. "Yeah, exactly! It was even an exceptionally successful staggered row landing I'd say." Ficelle gestured with his hands before standing up on the reindeer and cheering.

Oh Ficelle, what would we do without you. I chuckled. There was a reason he was one of my closest friends here. If they knew him, some people might consider him a geek, but he wasn't. In fact, he and I had some things in common, only he was an expert while I was good only in art and Italian. He could be fun when he wanted to, and that was what I liked about him. He could be both serious and have fun.

As for the others, Chubs and I shared love for food, whereas I was always eager to hear about Cynthia's new gadgets and experiments. Those three were the people I was closer to than the rest of the Lost Kids. The others were fine as well though.

"Who wants to go for a sleigh ride?" all of us cheered at Santa Claus' question. "Well what are we waiting for?" This was going to be so much fun! After having an awesome sleigh ride, we landed. "So, did you like it?" Peter asked us. "Loved it!" Michael exclaimed. Santa then asked us to watch over his sleigh while he went to run some errand of his.

While the others decided to have fun riding his sleigh, I sat by a nearby tree and decided to draw Santa in his sleigh. The way the sleigh was moving was just amazing! I sighed. Who would have thought all of this was going to disappear in just a week?

"Liz?" I was brought back to reality by someone's voice. I looked up to see Peter looking at me. "Yes?" I asked simply. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Drawing, what does it look like to you?" I asked a bit annoyed. "No, what I meant was why you're acting like this. You've been acting strange lately."

"Who are you to tell me whether I'm acting strange or not?" I demanded and stood up. "As if I'm not strange enough." I muttered. "You're not strange! Why do you think about yourself like that? You're…" he hesitated a bit and I looked at him expectantly. I was what? I already knew I was oblivious, opposite of my cousin who was smart and beautiful... "You know you can tell me anything." He stammered.

I huffed. "I would tell you, but there's nothing wrong!" I was about to leave, but he took his hand in mine. "Why?" it came out of his mouth. I wanted to tell him about America, about how it would be too painful if I was close to them, but I couldn't. I didn't want him to be sad because of me. Why did I even think he would be sad?

I didn't say anything. Instead, I left him under that tree and sat under another one. A while later, I heard someone calling me. "Elizabeth! The sleigh is about to leave!" Santa Claus exclaimed. "Come on Liz, we're going to the North Pole!" Michael shouted to me excitedly. I couldn't miss this! I climbed up and into the sleigh in between John and Michael, who explained to me how Hook kidnapped Santa Claus and how we had to help Santa Claus in the North Pole now.

The sleigh finally flew up, much to my and everyone's joy. This was magical!

After a long ride, we were still having time of our lives, only it was a snowy forest and mountains here now and I could see Aurora Borealis! "Watch out!" Santa Claus exclaimed when we started sliding down the path after landing down.

Finally, after a rough ride, we were in front of Santa's workshop.

 **John's POV**

I looked at the Lost Kids. We had to launch that plan, and fast. Liz went a bit ahead of the others, and I saw Peter staring at her a bit sadly and longingly. This confirmed what the Lost Kids, Michael and I were suspecting, but we had to make sure.

After managing to convince Uncle with our grandmother to let Liz stay a bit longer, and we decided to try to get them to admit their feelings to each other today. Or at least, well, we wanted something to happen.

"Peter?" Michael called him and he took his gaze off Liz. "What?" I sighed. "Why don't you tell her already?" "Tell her what? She doesn't want to talk to me, so why should I tell her whatever it is?" Peter asked mumbling a bit.

"It's not true! Of all people she wants to talk to, it's _you_! It's just that she's upset because she's lea…" Michael stated and my eyes widened so I quickly covered his mouth. Liz made us swear not to tell that to Peter, and Michael nearly said it!

"Seriously Peter, it's obvious, please just tell us!" I said. "Oh fine!" Peter sighed. "I think I might have, how do you guys say it… a thing for Liz?" That was what we were waiting for. Finally, after all this time, we had proof!

Michael, the Lost Kids and I looked at each other. "YES!" we shouted in unison, pumping our fists in the air. "Quiet!" Peter shushed us. He and Liz were acting exactly same when someone was talking about them way too loudly. "Peter, there's no need to be quiet." Ficelle told him with a smirk.

Before Peter could say anything, we were led inside the workshop and inside an elevator.

 **Liz's POV**

After we exited the elevator, Santa introduced us to his elves and explained how he packed his presents. From what I've understood, he put letters in some kind of a machine, and then some red lines led to a huge machine. After that, presents came out of it in a blue bubble which was then caught in a net.

My eyes widened after seeing a violet sketchbook being caught in a net. That was my wish from a letter which I wrote to Santa a week ago! "Yes Elizabeth, I've seen your letter." Santa smiled. I smiled back. After that, machines started going wild, it became dark and the pirates were attacking!

After a lot of struggling and fighting, everything was back to normal because Peter and Hook shook each other's hands and Santa explained how we needed some trust here. In my opinion, all ended up rather well even though I found Peter and Hook working together to be rather unusual. Well, anything can happen on Christmas!

We were soon on rooftops on London. "Who's going to put presents in chimneys?" Santa asked. "Peter and Liz can!" Michael exclaimed. I blushed. Why us Michael?! "You know what, you can put it…" I started only to be cut off.

"But I think it's a great idea!" Santa said with a mischievous smile on his face. Then, they tied a rope around me which Peter was holding. I would then jump in the chimney and put the presents under a Christmas tree and Peter would pull me out.

We were by the last roof and Peter pulled me out. I slipped and I was soon falling! "Got you!" Peter caught me and I was soon in his arms. "Thanks." I stated when he put me down. I was about to fly over to John and Michael when Peter took my right hand.

"Liz, why are you acting strange?" he asked. "I'm not!" "Elizabeth…" "Fine! I'm strange to you, huh? I may not be Wendy Darling because she's smart and beautiful, but you don't have to remind me of that by saying how I'm strange even though it's true." I looked down, refusing to look him in the eye.

I knew it probably sounded stupid, but Peter didn't grow up being compared to his cousin who hated him! "Liz, why should you be like Wendy?" Peter asked, lifting my chin up and making me look at his brown eyes. "You're Elizabeth!" and then, there was no one else here. Only two of us.

Suddenly, I could feel Peter's lips on mine. It was a strange feeling and inside, I was panicking. This was the first time I was ever kissed by a boy! But, I secretly always wanted it? There was no point not to enjoy it then, even though I couldn't believe it happened. _Peter Pan_ was kissing me. I never thought this would happen. Out of all girls, _me_?

I started kissing back, my heart beating really, really fast. When I realised I had a crush on him, I never thought _this_ would happen. Everything was so perfect at this moment. It was snowing, it was Christmas, but I realized something. The others saw us. Out of a corner of my eye, I saw the Lost Kids cheering.

"YES!" John and Michael shouted. "FINALLY!" Ficelle, Cynthia and Chubs exclaimed with Ficelle cheering like a cheerleader. "ABOUT TIME!" Baby, Maia, Meera and the pirates chorused cheering and clapping. Hook was smiling with his new hook that could switch to a fan, much to my surprise. Santa was also smiling like he suspected this would happen.

Finally, we pulled away. I was blushing red, and I smiled at Peter who smiled back at me. Then, the others left us home and went back to Neverland. I watched Peter's flying figure. Suddenly, he turned around to look at me with red on his face. I was staring at him dreamily, and that was when Tinker Bell growled and pulled him by his hand. I chuckled before running inside.

I quickly took out my diary. _'Dear diary, this is the best Christmas ever!'_ I started writing before pausing. I knew I had to call Grandma and tell her everything, but it could wait until tomorrow. I had to write this down. This night and the other one which was to come soon were the ones I'd always remember!

 **And... FINALLY IT HAPPENED! This is not the end though, the main problem is not solved yet. As always, reviews are much appreciated and I hope you liked it. Until next time!**


	18. It's All Coffee's Fault

**Hi guys! Thanks dream lighting, Guest and Joyce for reviewing, and I'm here with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I had stuff to do. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

My cousins, Peter, Tinker Bell and I were coming back from Neverland after having a crazy adventure which included the Lost Kids and us running for our lives while Hook's pirates were chasing us all over Neverland. Thankfully, we managed to outsmart the pirates by luring them in the Secret Garden with the Sylfies.

My cousins were obviously tired because all of them were yawning. We've been running for half an hour from the pirates after all! I wasn't tired that much, not yet at least. "Home, sweet home!" Michael commented as he entered his and John's room first.

"I'm so tired!" John landed on his bed. "Good thing there's no school tomorrow!" Michael commented before stretching out. "We can stay in bed!" At least they didn't have to worry about that. It's been two days since that beautiful Christmas day, and I was leaving in five days. Again, I didn't say a thing to anyone. The only ones who knew about it were Wendy, John and Michael.

The only thing that worried me was that maybe Wendy could tell everyone about it. She and I weren't on the best of terms, and we didn't want to talk to each other at all. She's been ignoring me since Christmas, so have I. John and Michael told me how I should tell someone else about that pushing downstairs incident, but I refused to do so. John told me that I could have broken my neck, but I haven't so I didn't care.

Why should I do it? It was in the past and besides, I didn't want to be in the centre of attention. However, ever since that kiss, I've decided to make clear to both my Aunt and Wendy that I'd always be Elizabeth Darling and not like Wendy. I had to thank Peter for that. If it weren't for his words, I wouldn't be retorting how I wasn't Wendy. _'Why should you be like Wendy? You're Elizabeth!'_ those were simple words, yet they meant so much.

At least something was better here. I was happy, and I decided to enjoy my remaining days here the best I could. My Aunt noticed something was up, so she started questioning me who I was seeing. The thing is she thought I had a boyfriend or something like that. But this time, I understood why she was asking me that.

I was practically daydreaming all day, singing and humming to myself, much to John and Michael's happiness and amusement and to Wendy's annoyance. In fact, when we returned home that day, John and Michael were actually teasing me a bit, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

The first thing I did when we came back was taking mine and my great, great, great grandmother's diary. I felt this need to write down what she didn't write, to continue the Darling legacy. In the morning after Christmas, I took my phone and called Grandma. I had to tell her about what happened because she would actually understand.

Telling my Aunt and Wendy was out of the question, and even though John and Michael were happy for me, they admitted that they found the kissing part a bit disgusting (Who could blame them? They were 12 and 6 after all, even though John was kissed by Tiger Lily on a cheek, which was again different). Besides, you couldn't talk to boys about kissing! I was feeling a bit embarrassed.

 _"Hello?" "Grandma, it's me." I said through the phone. "Liz! How are you doing?" Grandma asked. "_ I _'m fine, it's just that I wanted to talk to you about something." I explained. "Go ahead and tell your grandmother Liz! What is it?" she asked excitedly, much to my amusement._

 _"Well yesterday, Wendy, John, Michael and I met Santa Claus." I told her. Grandma commented how it was about time that happened but I just wanted to get to the point. "While we were coming back, Peter, well he…" I stammered a bit because I realized something. Who just told someone he was kissed like that? Stop it Elizabeth, you were about to do that!_

 _"What did he do?" Grandma wanted to know so badly. "He kissed me." I said with blush spreading all over my cheeks as I remembered that moment. "I KNEW IT!" Grandma's voice was so loud I had to keep speaker phone at safe distance because I didn't want to be deaf. "Tell me everything!" I smiled and started telling her what happened._

"Hey boys, not so fast, you're supposed to put on your pyjamas first!" I could hear Wendy saying from her room. I landed in my bedroom with Peter and Tinker Bell behind me. "Okay, Wendy!" they chorused. "Well I'm not tired at all; I want to have some fun!" Tinker Bell declared before letting out a yawn.

Yeah, she was also tired. "If you say so." Peter smiled. Tinker Bell huffed before flying over to somewhere. "If you say so!" she repeated his words. "Come on, get ready for bed everyone! The sooner we're done, the sooner we'll sleep!" Wendy stated.

But I wasn't tired! "Yeah, we're almost finished!" Michael stated. I decided to look downstairs. "Lucky you, we still have a long way to go back to Neverland, don't we Tinker Bell?" Peter stated while coming beside me.

"What kind of potion is that on your desk?" Tinker Bell asked me curiously and flew near us. Oh, she was talking about coffee that Aunt brought me this morning! Of course, I refused to drink it. "It's coffee." I explained. "Aunt left it for me to drink it because she claimed I was daydreaming too much and she wanted coffee to bring me back to reality. I'm not recommending it though because its taste is awful. The stupid coffee is for grownups and not for little people!"

"And who's the littlest of all little people Tink? So you'd better listen to Liz!" Peter told Tinker Bell a bit cheekily. "Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that, Elizabeth bla bla bla…" I could hear Tinker Bell saying and I couldn't help blushing a bit.

She sounded like she was annoyed at hearing Peter talking about me. "Fairies, what can you do." Peter told me simply and I giggled. "Does your Aunt really think about you like that?" he then asked me. "I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, nor do I care what she thinks." I stated. Honestly, I really didn't care anymore about her and Wendy. "True, why should anyone care what they think about them? Tink, time to go!" Peter then called out for her but she didn't show up. "Fairies." He sighed again.

"See you around!" he smiled at me before flying out. "Safe journey!" I exclaimed after him. However, while I was going to prepare for bed, a red ball of light flew right past me and outside! Did Tinker Bell's hormones start working or what? Because this was just awkward.

I decided to change into my white nightgown, but there was one problem. I couldn't find it, and I could have sworn I've left it under my pillow this morning! Suddenly, I could hear my phone ringing. I tried to catch it from my desk, but it was moving!

Deciding I had no other choice, when I saw the phone was _flying_ near my bed, I jumped on it, grabbed the phone and fell on the ground with a loud thud. Noticing I was a total mess, I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Liz, how are you?" Harrison asked me over the phone.

"I'm fine and…" Suddenly I could hear something going downstairs. What was happening? "What's that noise?" Harrison asked. "Oh, it's traffic!" I explained. "Traffic? I thought you were home?" Harrison was confused. "Um… yes but…. Traffic at TV, you know how John and Michael love watching those Captain Muscles films!" I lied while trying to catch my pillow which was now flying in the air.

"Listen Harrison, John and Michael are calling, I've got to go, talk to you later!" I hung up and jumped towards the pillow only to land on the ground again. I was going to get another few bruises to match my forehead one. But that wasn't important. One question was on my mind. What was going on here?!

 **Peter's POV**

By the time I was in front of the Never Tree, a lot of stuff was thrown on the ground. What was going on here? "What's all this stuff?" I asked and landed. Where was everybody? "Hey, anybody home?" I called out.

"I'm here!" Baby was behind a table. "Have you seen Tinker Bell? She was so quick that she…" I started. "Yeah, we saw her alright. She turned up in a really foul mood and she kicked us all out!" Baby rubbed the back of his head. What could make that fairy so mad? I decided to come closer to check it out.

"Tinker Bell, what's…?" I started, only for a pipe to be thrown out of the hideout! I yelped and quickly ducked. The pipe hit Chubs in his head. "Ow, seriously?!" he asked in disbelief. What was Tinker Bell's problem?

I kneeled down to hear well. "I said I didn't want being disturbed!" Tinker Bell's voice was echoing. She also said how she had enough of something getting in her way. I stood up confused. However, I knew one thing for sure. This didn't look good.

 **Liz's POV**

"Guys, have you seen something strange?" I joined John and Michael downstairs. John shrugged. "Michael was turning my computer on and off, which wasn't nice and that's it!" "I was not!" Michael retorted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why did you ruin my posters?!" Wendy came marching downstairs and glared at Michael and me. I looked at her in disbelief. What did we have to do with _her_ posters?! "I don't know what you're talking about Wendy, but Michael and I didn't touch your posters…" I started calmly.

"Oh, please! Who else could do it? In fact, it wasn't Michael, it was you!" She was glaring at me. "Why would I do that?" I responded trying to remain calm but inside, I really wanted to give her a good punch. My clenched fists were trembling in anger. "To get back at me for pushing you like that! You may act like a goodie goodie in front of everyone, but you're…." "SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH, WILL YOU?" I roared angrily.

John and Michael flinched while Wendy was looking at me in surprise. I let out a breath and I couldn't help feeling a bit satisfied. I finally found a way to shut her up! "What's going on?" John finally spoke up with his arms folded after not talking to his sister for a while.

"Someone scribbled on my posters!" Wendy pointed up. Before we could accuse each other of scribbling on her posters, John and Michael's closet burst open just like that! "There's something in the closet! The Neverland monster must have followed us!" Michael said in fear.

Wendy then took Michael's blue airplane. "Hey, not my model!" Michael objected but Wendy shushed him. She came to the closet, and Marshmallow was flying at us from coats! All of us tripped on a trunk and fell backwards. What a wonderful way to end up on the ground _again_.

Marshmallow fell down and Wendy caught the bear. Tinker Bell was giggling in the air, but she looked different. She was all white! "Children!" I could hear Aunt saying. Unfortunately, we were behind the trunk on the ground.

"Why on Earth are you making so much noise? You should be in bed!" Aunt entered the room with her arms crossed. Michael was kneeling next to the trunk with his hands on the trunk. "We were just about to go mum, but um…" Wendy was on her knees. "A mosquito! Yeah, that's it!" John stood up and pointed at our ceiling.

"Aunt, you know us…. Kids, mosquitoes…" I kneeled next to Wendy. "Kids eat sweet, sweet means sweeter blood, and sweeter blood means more mosquitoes, and that means they are going to sting us!" I was waving and pointing at my cousins and me, then at our window before putting my elbows on the trunk.

"Yeah, that's right! We don't want to stop eating sweets because of some random mosquito!" Michael was showing with his hands how big the 'mosquito' was. "But it's gone and we're going to bed right now. Good night mum!" Wendy stood up.

However, at that moment, John's computer just _had to_ start working… Aunt looked at the computer in surprise before looking at us angrily. John hit Michael with his elbow. I gulped. We were in for it! Wendy ran to the computer. "I'll turn it off!" she said before jumping down and unplugging it.

"There, now it's unplugged and definitely turned off!" she stood up. Aunt was about to leave, but then, John's shelf went down with a loud thud just like that! I jumped on John's bed next to my cousin who was kneeling on it. I put hands behind my head and lay down in how kids would say these days, 'chilling manner'. I didn't use terms like period, chilling though.

Aunt turned to look at us again, surprise written all over her face. John and I laughed nervously. "Nice one, John!" I said sarcastically. "You're right Liz, that will teach me to put my books up like that!" John said playing along. Thankfully he did the lying part because you knew me when it came to lying.

"Okay, I'll give you a half an hour to get to bed, and I'll come up again to check on you!" Aunt told us. She then looked at me. "Elizabeth, brush your hair, it looks like you've received an electroshock." She frowned. Was my hair really that messy? "No worries mum, goodnight!" Wendy ushered her out of the room and closed the door.

I decided to take a look in a mirror. My hair was going everywhere! "Oh no, my books!" John stated. "Hey you, come over here!" Wendy told white Tinker Bell who flew out of a pile of books. "Are you talking to me?" She asked. "Yes, to you!" I exclaimed. White Tinker Bell flew to me and blew me a raspberry. Then, she started flying away with my cousins and I trying to catch her, but we were unsuccessful.

 **Peter's POV**

"Come on Tinker Bell, what's going on…" I started while trying to see what Tink was doing from the upper part of the Never Tree. However, a barrel was rolling towards me instead so I had to fly out of the way. Then, Tink flew to me.

I flew up to her as well. However, something was weird. She was wearing red! "Why are you dressed like that? I've never seen you wear red!" I raised an eyebrow before flying on a railing and kneeling on it. To be honest, Tink's behavior was _way_ too weird.

"So what?!" Tink demanded and I frowned. "I can't dress the way I want now?!" she was circling around me before flying directly in front of my face. "Do I need to ask for Mister Peter frying Pan's permission?!" she jabbed her finger at me.

Sheesh, I knew Tinker Bell had a temper, but the heat has really got to her! And why was she calling me Peter _frying_ Pan? Oh, I knew where it came from! "Well no, but please, don't call me that, I know Liz did but…" I started a bit annoyed, rubbing the back of my head. Immediately after that, I knew I did something wrong.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth and more Elizabeth!" Tinker Bell covered her ears in annoyance. "She's all you ever talk about! Well enough of Elizabeth already!" she started flying away, but I could still hear her voice.

"It's Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, I'm sick of Elizabeth!" What was her problem?! True, I _did_ talk about Liz, but that was because now I knew I did have feelings for her, and if Hook found out, he'd be doing a whole new speech about it. As if the old one wasn't boring enough. The reason why I mentioned that seadog was because maybe he could hear Tinker Bell's screams, which meant I should already be preparing for hearing his speech…

 **Liz's POV**

After about five minutes of chasing, we had another problem like always. Finally, after jumping off my bed, I caught Tinker Bell, but she was blue! "I've got her!" I could hear Wendy saying. "I've got her as well!" I ran downstairs and showed them who I was holding in my right hand.

"Well, my dear brother, sister and cuz, I think we have a problem!" John came next to me, taking a white blanket off him and showing us yellow Tinker Bell in his hand! "Three Tinker Bells, how's that possible?!" Wendy said in disbelief.

"It's because of the coffee, I should never have drunk any of it!" white Tinker Bell admitted. Then, yellow Tinker Bell with glasses explained how coffee could have some awful results when it came to fairies. Because Tinker Bell drank it, it separated her four different aspects into 4 distinct personalities!

"What you want to say is there are four Tinker Bell's?" I asked the yellow one. This was just awkward. Yellow Tinker Bell then said how fairies were linked to nature, so their personalities were associated with elements of water, wind, fire and air.

The yellow one was wise and calm like Earth (honestly, I doubted Tinker Bell could ever be calm knowing her temper), the white one was volatile and undisciplined like Air, the blue one in my hand was vain and she was Water. The Water Tinker Bell flew out of my hand and next to the Earth and Air one.

"The fourth one is red Tinker Bell, she's fire, passion, anger and rage!" The Earth Tinker Bell explained. So she meant the worst Tinker Bell out of all of them. "But where is she?" Michael and I asked. "I guess we'd better start looking." John then said.

 **Hook's POV**

"I want to get rid of Elizabeth, you can handle that, can't you?! You're a pirate, aren't you?!" Tinker Bell who was for some strange reason dressed in red demanded. So she wanted to get rid of Elizabeth?

"And why do you want to get rid of her so badly?" I asked, playing along. "I'm sick of hearing her name!" Tinker Bell shouted. I smirked. This was just the proof! After what happened between Pan and that Elizabeth girl on Christmas, this was what I was waiting for. However, if I did something now, it wouldn't get better. No, I still had to observe things.

"Young Elizabeth lives in London!" Smee suddenly said. I knew what he was aiming at. He was talking about all that wealth! I stood up from my chair. "I would naturally be pleased to help such a pretty name in her time of need!" I lied before turning around to face the fairy.

"But alas, Elizabeth is too well protected here by Peter, the Lost Kids, the Never Tribe and magic powers and… The point is, we need to go after her in London, where she'll be defenseless!" after that, tinker Bell sprinkled the Jolly Roger with her fairy dust! This was too good to be true! Heading straight for London!

 **This was the first part of that episode, and the second one is on its way. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!  
**


	19. We Run the Night

**Thank you Emogamerotakugirlforever for reviewing, and it's alright for the chapter with day repeating, the only thing that happened at the end was that they found out Michael's milk damaged the Great Book so the day was repeating because of that, and they stopped it. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

I was looking through the sky with our telescope for Tinker Bell. "Where could she be?" I asked aloud. After her little scene, she just flew off like that! I finally found her flying towards the second star to the right. But…

I stopped looking through the telescope. "What's she doing going to London?" I asked myself in utter confusion. However, then, it came to me. Everything was as clear as a day now. London, and Tinker Bell kept saying how she was sick of hearing her name…

"Liz!" I exclaimed before quickly flying up and going towards London. Hopefully Tinker Bell wouldn't do anything stupid now, would she?

 **Liz's POV**

I was looking at my desk, trying to find red Tinker Bell. Looking down, I noticed trails of that stupid coffee next to the cup Tinker Bell drank earlier. Honestly, I was amazed. Tinker Bell drank more than a half of the coffee, and that meant something when I refused to even take a sip! No wonder she's gone all mad.

After that, I joined my cousins and helped Michael with looking through his trunk in hopes of finding the red Tinker Bell. "She's not in your desk!" John told Michael. "She's not in here either!" Michael voiced my thoughts aloud as I threw a plush toy over my head.

"Hi guys!" Peter quickly landed in John and Michael's room. Just in time! "Have you seen Tinker Bell?" he asked us. "She is really mad at Liz, and she left to….!" Peter started while rubbing his head. I raised an eyebrow. Why was the fairy mad at me? She wanted a payback for tasting coffee? I warned her not to do it!

However, not long after Peter said how the fairy went to and I didn't know the rest of his sentence because he never got to finish it, it was his turn to get a shock. "Three Tinker Bells?" he asked shocked. The three fairies were just sitting and relaxing on John's books.

I quickly stood up. "Even though it does look and sound messed up, there aren't three but _four_ of them." I explained to Peter who was looking rather shocked. Who could blame him? It _was_ shocking. "We've lost one though." Wendy stated.

About five minutes after that, my cousins and I were sitting on the ground while Peter was sitting on the trunk, forming a circle. I was in between John and Wendy, the former on my left and the latter on my right. Yeah, this was quite a sight. Five children sitting in the room with three fairies flying around.

Suddenly, my phone was ringing again. Everyone looked at me. "Sorry!" I said while trying to see who was calling me. It was…. Harrison. I told him I'd talk to him later! "What's that horrible noise?" blue Tinker Bell asked. I quickly hung up and threw the phone at Michael's bed. I had no time to deal with this.

"Who was that?" John asked me. "Harrison." I muttered. John looked at me in happiness, probably because I finally didn't answer his call. Again, I didn't have time to talk with my friends, I had to help my cousins and my crush whom people didn't believe existed find his fourth fairy who's gone mad because she drank the coffee… If people heard me talking like this, they'd strap me to a table and send me to a hospital!

Yellow Tinker Bell was flying around us, sprinkling John and me with some fairy dust. "Thanks, Tink." John told her. Then, yellow Tinker Bell landed and let out a yawn with hands on her knees. "Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly.

"I've nearly run out of fairy dust, red Tinker Bell must have used up almost all of our magic energy! If she keeps wasting it, we might just fade away and go out like a light! We must find her and fast!" yellow Tinker Bell finished.

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult. She may be small, but she's hardly quiet!" Peter stated. True. At that moment, I knew I couldn't just sit here. I was floating in the air with blue Tinker Bell next to me. "Aunt is going to come back to check up whether we're in bed." I said. "Wendy and I'll cover for you guys!" Michael stated and I smiled at my cousin in thanks.

"White Tink and I will look around the house!" Peter said and flew up as well. "Blue Tinker Bell and I will be looking in the sky." I said as Peter and I flew out of John and Michael's room with two Tinker Bells right behind us.

Blue Tinker Bell and I headed for the London sky. Maybe the red Tinker Bell would be there?

 **Michael's POV**

After Peter and Liz flew out, Wendy sat on the ground next to me while I was lying on my bed. I knew we had to cover for those two, but I also knew that I was _really_ tired. Besides, Wendy and John would wake me up if I fell asleep?

I could hear John and yellow Tinker Bell talking about how they could reunite all four Tinker Bells with some sort of ritual for nature from the Great Book of Neverland. "Michael, I'm borrowing this." John told me, holding a single feather in his right hand which was actually from my Indian headband.

"Sure, no problem!" I said and closed my eyes. Wendy and I could cover up anyway, and I really wanted to sleep a bit. I was still mad at my sister for acting mean towards my cousin, but now we had to work together in order for this to stay a secret between all of us.

 **Peter's POV**

White Tink and I were looking around the house and street. At the moment I was trying to see whether red Tink was on a street, but there was no sign of her. What was even worse, white Tink said how she thought she's seen her here!

"Are you absolutely certain you saw red Tinker Bell here?" I asked white Tink who seemed not to be paying attention until she pointed at something. "There!" she pointed at something red moving on the street!

I quickly jumped off a roof and started flying towards the red thing which was moving in the fog. However, when I got closer, I realized that was a red light on a bike someone was riding. This was just great!

"Hahaha, very funny." I said sarcastically. All white Tinker Bell wanted to do was joking around, and that was what we _didn't_ need at this moment! Someone had to give that fairy a piece of his mind! When I came back to the fairy, she was laughing at me falling for her 'joke'.

Honestly, I've had enough of it. "We don't have time for this nonsense!" I told white Tinker Bell and she covered her mouth to hide her laugh before crossing her arms and looking away. "Oh well!" she finally looked at me a bit angrily and unfolded her arms.

Oh well what? "If you have no sense of humor," what did me not having a sense of humor have to do with any of this? And who said I didn't have it? I mean, white Tinker Bell's sense of humor was… "You might as well walk home!" white Tinker Bell brought me back to reality, pointed her finger at me before flying above me.

Walk home? What was she…? Suddenly, she was circling around me and laughing. Oh no! White Tinker Bell then went up, and I went _down_. I landed on the roof of the Darling's house before sliding down and falling down on my butt on Liz's balcony after making a salto in the air.

This was just great. I couldn't fly anymore, and that meant now I'd have to climb down because Liz's window was closed. How was this supposed to be funny? I'll never understand fairies…

 **Liz's POV**

Blue Tinker Bell and I've been flying around London for a while now. "Liz, over there!" Blue Tink told me and pointed at something red moving a bit ahead of us. Honestly, it felt a bit weird to hear Tinker Bell calling me by my nickname, but I quickly shrugged it off.

Blue Tink and I immediately flew after red Tinker Bell. "Tinker Bell, please, listen to us!" I shouted to the red fairy who turned around to look at me for a moment before looking away and laughing. Then, she flew up higher into the air and into cloud, just like that!

After that happened, blue Tink and I agreed to split up. Clouds were actually nice, and if you wanted to hide from someone, the clouds were the best place for it. Suddenly, I could see something red while going through the clouds.

Just as I flew out of the clouds, I saw it wasn't red Tinker Bell, but a helicopter instead, and it was going towards me! I quickly flew down and into the clouds again. Apparently, I forgot that we were in the 21st century where you couldn't just fly freely in the air.

It must have been easier for great, great, grandma to fly when helicopters and planes didn't exist! "Liz!" I could hear blue Tink calling for me in fear. "I'm here!" I flew out of the clouds. When we looked down though, I could see red Tinker Bell flying towards Big Ben and Tower Bridge!

Blue Tink and I quickly started flying after her. "Tink, please, we just want to help you!" I shouted to red Tinker Bell. "I think might just help myself, Elizabeth!" Red Tinker Bell shouted back before conjuring something which I presumed was most probably fire, and it was flying towards us!

We dodged the fire though, and kept flying after her.

 **Michael's POV**

Wendy and I put a lot of pillows on John's bed before covering them with bed sheets and blankets. Knowing our mum, she'd check only John and mine part of room before going out, so all we needed to do was make sure it looked like John and I were sleeping.

And, if she decided to go up, Wendy would be in her bed sleeping, whereas even though she probably wouldn't go to Liz's room, there were a lot of pillows covered by sheets and blankets as well! Suddenly, Wendy and I heard mum's footsteps!

Luckily, we didn't have to turn off the lights since it was already dark. I quietly went to my bed and covered myself with sheets while Wendy went upstairs quietly. After about a minute, while both of us were in bed 'sleeping', mum opened the door only to hear my fake snores. However, because she knew I was a very loud snorer, she closed the door a few seconds later.

I let out a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished!

 **Liz's POV**

Red Tinker Bell finally decided to take a break and she landed on Big Ben's big needle. However, one thing was clear. She was taking a break because she used much fairy dust! "Wake me up when it's all over, okay?" Blue Tink suddenly told me.

Oh no, was she going to fall asleep as well?! "If I don't get my 12 hours of beauty sleep, my skin gets all crumpled…" she stated after letting out a yawn so I quickly took her in my right hand and put her arms around my vest so she was on my back.

"Tinker Bell, you don't understand, you're in danger! If you keep acting like this, you'll…" I started when I landed on the Big Ben needle with red Tinker Bell backing away slowly. "I'll what?! I don't think so, I'm not the one who's in danger!" she pointed at something big flying in the air before flying away again.

However, I knew what that thing in the air was. It was… Jolly Roger! I quickly started flying after the Jolly Roger, and we were passing London Eye when I saw red Tinker Bell falling down from the Jolly Roger! I caught her in my hands before looking at the sky.

It looked like the pirates were going towards Tower Bridge! We had to stop the pirates even though I had no idea what they were up to. I couldn't do it alone though. Then, I decided to bring Tinker Bells back to our home.

By the time I was there, Peter, Wendy, John and Michael were there. "Are you alright?" Peter asked pulling me into a hug. I pointed at two Tinker Bells before returning the hug. I explained what happened with the pirates. John then put four pillows in the center of the room. We put four Tinker Bells on each of them before putting a plate with a feather, water, rock and dust in between the pillows. The feather was for yellow one, water for blue one, rock for white one and dust for red one and from what I've understood, they represented nature.

"The eagle, the volcano, the lake, the mountain, I have nature!" John then stated aloud with the Great Book in his hands. He was planning to do some sort of ritual to bring the fairies back together. "Well, the miniature version of nature." John corrected himself. "That should do for this!" he told us and then clapped his hands.

Michael was sitting across John on the floor while Wendy was on John's bed. Peter was on the balcony, looking outside while I was standing next to the window. "John, you can do it." I encouraged him before going out on the balcony next to Peter. "We need to stop the pirates before they do something!" I told him and flew up.

However, I noticed something. Peter was still standing on the balcony, not moving at all! "Peter, what's wrong?" I asked the boy who would never grow up because he looked like he was embarrassed. "Um, well it's just that…" Peter started while rubbing the back of his head. "I can't fly." He finished looking down at the street.

What?! Did I hear that correctly?! Peter Pan couldn't fly? This was a problem. Why couldn't he fly? I had a feeling his search with white Tink didn't go well. But, Peter always saved me when I was falling thanks to his flying… Hold on, that was it! I looked at Peter as a brilliant idea crossed my mind. "Peter, get ready!" I stated with a smile while flying over to him.

"Get ready for what… whoa!" Peter exclaimed. I was holding him with my arms under his armpits, and we were flying in the air. "Higher, higher!" Peter exclaimed. Well no offense to him, but he wasn't as light as a feather! We barely passed over one roof, and Peter began running on it a bit before jumping up so we could go even higher.

"I would if I could!" I said while holding him. One question though. I could barely carry Peter like this, so how could he carry me in his arms?! "Look into the distance, Elizabeth! Focus on your objective, not on flying!" Peter pointed at the distance. Calling me by my full name clearly said that both of us were in panic mode.

How could I do something like that though? It was easier for Peter to say; after all, like I said before, he could do it way better than me… Elizabeth, now was not time to discuss about that! If Peter could always save you by catching you and holding you in his _arms_ , you could at least hold him like this!

I decided to look into the distance. Big Ben, Tower Bridge and London looked beautiful from here! Suddenly, I could see we were flying even higher! "It's working!" However, at that moment, Peter looked at something else.

"WHOA!" He shouted and I knew why. We were way near one tower! Come on Elizabeth, you can't die here! I quickly flew in between pointy ends we were about to collide into, and I could see Peter wasn't having fun at all. I wasn't having fun either!

Luckily, just as the pirates were going towards the Tower of London, everything was a lot easier now that I could fly. "I've got an idea!" Peter told me once I said how we had to stop the pirates. He told me how he was going to distract the pirates while I was going to try to steer the ship towards Neverland! However, then, the pirates fired a cannonball at us!

I quickly flew down to dodge it and we flew under the ship before we flew to the other side of it and I put Peter on the edge of the ship before flying towards the rudder. Peter started running away with the pirates running after him. Well, they were actually trying to fly.

"Elizabeth is trying to turn the ship away, Captain!" Smee suddenly pointed at me while I was having trouble with trying to steer the ship. "Take care of that brat while I deal with Peter Pan!" Hook said taking out his sword. After Peter jumped trying to fight the Captain, Hook flew out of the way. "Is it funny when I can fly and you cannot?" Hook asked mockingly.

Then, the two of them were probably fighting while the pirates were coming towards me. One axe from Chuluun was flying towards me, so I quickly ducked. Unfortunately, an anchor just had to go down which wasn't good at all. I was trying to lift it up once again. Jake Sorrow was coming towards me with a sword in his hands, and ropes from anchor tied around his leg, making him hang around on the ship!

I was holding for a rope while I could see Peter trying to kick Hook while holding for a rope, but instead, the ship suddenly started going a bit right, so all of us were holding for whatever we could not to fall off the ship!

The worst thing was, the ship, which was already in an awkward position, was right above the Tower Bridge because the anchor landed there! Jake Sorrow just had to attack me once again, and I ducked once he tried to stab me with his sword. "Your shoe isn't tied up!" I said, hoping that good old trick would work.

And it did. Jake Sorrow was in the air, looking at his shoes, and he was near to flying off the ship, but the pirates that were already holding for a mast caught him. After that, I saw Peter and Hook sword fighting on the mast, and Hook was about to stab him when Peter jumped out of the way and he was holding for a rope, only for Hook to cut it!

"PETER!" I cried and was about to try to fly up to him, but Dagan caught me! "Got her!" he exclaimed. "Let go of me!" I kicked him. "Your time is over!" I could hear Hook saying. Dagan then yelped in pain and I took that as a chance to fly up. I quickly got to Peter who was falling near the deck and caught his hand.

The boy who would never grow up then looked at me in relief. "This time, I saved you!" I smiled. Then, John, Wendy, Michael, and Tinker Bell who looked normal again flew to us, sprinkling Peter with fairy dust so he could fly again.

After that, John, Wendy and Michael took care of the pirates. Tinker Bell made sure all of the fairy dust was gone, but not before the pirates returned to Neverland.

That morning, Aunt came to us. "It's time to get up!" she stated. "No, we're tired!" None of us wanted to get up from bed. Fighting pirates all night was tiring after all! "That's what you get for staying up all night!" Aunt said before closing the door. Luckily, it was Saturday so we could stay in bed all day. I was never going to forget last night though. It was truly an adventure!

 **There's the second part! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	20. Allergies and ACHOO!

**Dream lighting: Probably soon, you never know?  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

It was snowing today again this night. And again, my phone was ringing. I decided to see who the caller was, and guess who it was? Of course, it was Harrison. I blocked the phone call for a fourth time today. It wasn't that I was avoiding my friend, but I really couldn't talk.

Besides, no offense to him, but couldn't he see that I was busy? Two days have passed since that coffee and Tinker Bell incident, and I was starting to pack my things because I was leaving in three days. Harrison never stopped calling me, and I never stopped blocking his phone calls. Honestly, I thought that he'd realize the situation I was in.

I was coming back from the London airport where I bought tickets for Monday's evening flight. Michael and John didn't like that. I didn't like it either, but there was nothing I could do. Tension was getting high in here, but I did my best not to show it.

For an eight thousandth time today, my phone was ringing once again. I've had enough of it! "LISTEN, HARRISON! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS LEAVING SOON! WHY DO YOU…" I answered the phone angrily.

"Elizabeth, watch how you're talking to me!" Dad's firm voice answered. I felt ashamed for shouting at him like that. "Father!" I blurted out. "Sorry, it's just that…" "It's not important now Elizabeth. I wanted to talk to you. I'll be waiting for you at the airport here at 9:00. Be sure not to be late!" "Alright, I get it." I said.

After hanging up, I let out a sigh. I should really calm down and not lash out on the others because of what was to come. Besides, the point was for everyone _not_ to find out. It was getting harder to keep it a secret though. Wendy nearly told Meera last night, but luckily, John managed to interrupt her by asking her to help him with something.

I knew this wasn't going to stay a secret forever, but I wanted everyone to find out _after_ I left. "Liz!" I could suddenly hear someone calling me. "Oh, hi Mister Ploof!" I greeted my neighbor who usually wore a green coat. He had red hair, an umbrella and black glasses. Our neighbor loved to talk about some pirate called Mister Plick, even though he was an adult.

Aunt claimed that Mister Danny Ploof had Peter Pan syndrome, you know that syndrome when usually male adults were acting immature, but that was fine by me. Mister Ploof and I got along well, and he was one of people who actually liked and couldn't wait to see my drawings, so he was kind of like my audience along with John and Michael.

"Hi Liz, have you drawn something?" my soon-to-be-former neighbor asked me with a grin. I smiled back. "No, sorry Mister Ploof, but I had no time because of school and other things." I said sheepishly. "Oh, it's alright!" he shrugged it off with a smile. "What I wanted to say was, your friend was looking for you."

My eyes widened. "Did this friend by any chance have blond hair, blue eyes and was taller than me?" I asked carefully. Danny nodded with a smile. "I believe his name was… Harry?" "Harrison." I corrected him in panic. "Mister Ploof!" I could suddenly hear _his_ voice.

"Mister Ploof, whatever happens, _don't_ tell Harrison I'm here!" I pleaded with my neighbor. He laughed. "I won't Liz, but why are you running? He seems to like you…" But I didn't like him that way! I quickly hid behind a nearby dustbin, kneeling down. I knew I was acting like a child, but I really couldn't talk to Harrison at the moment, nor did I want to!

"Are you sure you haven't seen Elizabeth?" Harrison asked my neighbor when he walked up to him once again, who nodded. "I'm absolutely sure! Why would I hide the fact that Elizabeth was here, if she was, I mean…" I face palmed. Luckily, Harrison seemed to believe Danny's lies, so he went away in a rather bad mood, mumbling to himself something. I sighed while coming out of my hiding place.

Danny then walked to me. "He's gone!" he said with a grin. "Thank you Mister Ploof, you're a life savior!" I hugged my neighbor. "Oh, it's nothing, but I don't understand why you don't want to see him? Plick would never run away, he would come to face his opponent in the eye!" he then demonstrated with his umbrella, pretending that it was a sword. He was swinging it before putting it on the ground and leaning on it with a huge grin.

"But I'm not Plick. I'm Elizabeth Darling." I reminded Danny. "I know." He nodded. "But as I said before, that Harrison guy obviously likes you…" "But I don't like him." I told Danny. "You don't?" he asked confused. I shook my head. "He's my friend, but that's it."

"Who's the guy then?" Danny then asked with a cheeky grin. I grinned back. "Someone as brave as Plick, the pirate!" _'If not braver.'_ I thought. I then quickly said 'bye' to my neighbor before racing back to our house.

I threw my ticket on a table in our dining room before climbing upstairs, but doing it slowly and carefully. Ever since I've been pushed downstairs, I've been a bit afraid to go up and down them. My bruise hasn't disappeared yet, and it has gained green color.

When I entered our room, John and Michael were sulking. I knew why. Their field trip was cancelled today because it was snowing, and it was snowing because of global warming! Wendy then said that it was because of it in a matter-of-fact voice. "Whatever you say, Miss Know-It-All!" Michael said with annoyance in his voice evident. "I was just trying to explain it to you why it was snowing." Wendy stated a bit annoyed.

"So Liz, you bought that stupid ticket?" John asked me. I sighed. "Yes, I bought the stupid ticket." Then, our window opened and Wendy ducked slightly. "Who bought the stupid ticket?" Peter asked flying into the room. "Hi, Peter!" my cousins and I greeted the boy who would never grow up.

"Elizabeth is…" Wendy started. "No one bought the stupid ticket!" Michael cut her off, making her glare at him but he seemed not to notice it. I mouthed 'thank you' to Michael who smiled back. "Wohoo, I love it when it snows!" Peter stated while brushing the snow off his sleeves. "What a shame snowflake melts so fast, they're so pretty!" Tinker Bell said. Ever since that night two days ago, Tinker Bell and I've been on better terms.

She was still a bit, you know how she acted when she saw Peter and I close, but she wasn't as mad as before. "So, anybody up for a snowball fight?" Peter asked us. I shook my head and shuddered. Snow was fun when you threw snowballs and had sleigh rides, ice skating and all, but it wasn't nice when your hands were cold, and they were right now! John and Michael looked down.

"Why so gloomy? Don't you realize it's snowing outside?" Peter asked us. I let out a sneeze. "Gesundheit!" he then told me. "Thanks." I muttered while rubbing my nose. While Wendy explained why we were as Peter would say gloomy, I saw the source of my sneezing.

Well you see, I was just unfortunate enough to be allergic to sunflowers and goldenrods, and all of them were in the room, standing there in a vase on a shelf! Aunt apparently decided to buy them because I was leaving soon and those were her favorite flowers. I didn't care though, she could do whatever she wanted, and this was her house after all!

I decided to quickly look at my face to see whether my face swelled up a bit, and it was! I quickly ran upstairs to get some cream and I could hear Tinker Bell saying how it was always sunny in Neverland. "Way better than in the amusement park, right?" that was Peter trying to convince my cousins it wasn't that bad that they couldn't go to the amusement park.

"Well, who's coming to Neverland?" "Me!" My cousins chorused. I didn't really want to go when my face was a bit swelled up, but I also didn't want to stay near the source of it. "Me!" I shouted as well while racing downstairs. Unfortunately, I just had to trip on a stair. So much for being careful after that incident!

Suddenly, someone was putting me down after catching me. "Liz, you've got to watch out when you're going downstairs. You could earn another bruise like that one!" Peter told me in a bit of scolding manner while pointing at the bruise on my forehead.

Oh Peter, if you only knew that was _exactly_ how I got it… I kept my mouth shut and nodded with a smile. "But Wendy did…" Michael started only to be stopped by Wendy, much to my relief. After being sprinkled with fairy dust, all of us were flying out of John and Michael's room. We were soon in Neverland, and we landed near the Never Tree.

 **Hook's POV**

My crew and I were walking in the forest, and to say that I was annoyed with the pirates was an understatement. Jake Sorrow was telling Dagan how I wanted to become permanently fouled so I could become the scariest captain of the seas. I put a hand on my forehead in annoyance. I didn't want to do that!

Jaro told me about a powder that could make someone act bad and become fouled, so I thought maybe we could use it on Peter Pan! "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU?!" I then somehow calmed down.

"The powder is not for me, it's for Peter Pan!" I then pointed with my hook behind me. Jake Sorrow started laughing. "Good one Captain, but who is it for?" Did I have to spell it out to him?! I face palmed. "For the last time, clean your ears and listen to me!

"If our meanie powder gets on Peter and turns him into a nasty, mean, bad guy, the Lost Kids will all turn a…" I tried to make it clear to them and I wanted them to finish, making sure they've understood. My stupid crew didn't understand though. "Turn against him!" Jake Sorrow finally remembered.

"And if they turn against him, they won't like him and will reject them as their leader, Peter Pan will be alone and abandoned, so it will be easier to defeat him, you pathetic excuse of a pirate!" I was shaking Dagan by his shoulders angrily because he didn't understand a thing. My plan wasn't that difficult to understand, in fact it was brilliant!

The only problem here was Elizabeth. No matter what became of her, she'd never turn against Pan. It was as obvious as a day. And if she knew about this plan, she'd do anything to stop it! But on the other hand, if it did happen, that would be good. I've told Pan that she was going to break his heart sooner or later, and this was maybe one of the proofs? No, that couldn't work. He knew the girl better than anyone here except maybe Wendy, John and Michael, and he knew she would never do anything like that.

 **Liz's POV**

The Lost Kids were making sculptures from flowers here for a contest! "You don't see this every day." Wendy stated and observed one statue. They looked fantastic! The judges for the contest were Tinker Bell's Fairy Godmothers. Iris, Petunia, Poppy and Daisy were walking to us, and it was nice to see them again! After we said 'hi' to each other, I observed the sculptures.

There were animals; someone also made a sculpture of Peter and his leg standing on Hook's butt. "Can we be the judges too?" I could hear John and Michael asking which made me smile. However, I then let out another sneeze! Rubbing my nose, I noticed something. There were goldenrods and sunflowers here!

I could see my cousins talking to Daisy while Peter was trying to see a score from Iris who put it out of his sight, much to my amusement. "Achoo!" I sneezed again. "Bless you." Poppy said while coming to me with a smile. "Thanks." I smiled back. "Achoo!" I couldn't stop sneezing!

"Hey, are you alright?" Poppy asked me with concern before giving me a mirror. I looked at myself. My face was swollen up and red! I tried not to sneeze again, but that was simply impossible. "ACHOO!" I let out a loud sneeze, blowing up the sculpture of Peter and Hook away. Why was I standing here?! I should get away from the source of my awful allergy!

Poppy looked at me with concern. "We should get something to help you, you don't look good." She told me. "I'm fine." I quickly said before trying to run away, not wanting anyone to see me like this. I looked awful! However, I just had to bump into someone.

I looked up to see Peter looking at me in shock, probably because of my face. "Liz, what happened to you?" he quickly asked me in concern. I rubbed my nose. "Flowers… Sneezing… Alle… ACHOO!" I sneezed at the ground once again. I could see Michael running up to me. Yeah, both he and John knew about my allergy very well.

Michael looked at me worriedly. "Liz is allergic to goldenrods and sunflowers." He explained to Peter and Poppy while I was still sneezing. "Is there anything we can do about it?" "Liz usually puts on some cream…" "Which I left hom… ACHOO!" I finished before sneezing once again.

Suddenly, a sculpture of a snowman got to us. "A new entry in the contest?" Peter asked curiously while he was helping me up. Suddenly, the head of the snowman disappeared and it turned out to be… Jaro! Peter, Poppy, Michael and I yelped and flinched in surprise. Well, I also sneezed again. What was that pirate doing here?!

"Say farewell tonight, Peter Pan!" Jaro exclaimed while holding a vial filled with something. "ACHOO!" I sneezed at Jaro at the moment he threw some sort of powder at Peter. However, because of my sneeze, I was on the ground, pulling Peter down as well, avoiding being hit by that powder thing in process. Jaro was standing there, covered in my saliva.

"Oops!" he said. "Sorry... Achoo!" I apologized to Jaro. He was a pirate, but no one deserved to be covered in saliva like that! "What are those darn pirates up to this time?" I could hear Wendy asking a bit angrily. "He sprinkled sneezing powder on Poppy!" Baby said. Honestly, that didn't look like a sneezing powder to me, but then again, I was a girl whose allergy was getting better of her at the moment, so maybe I was imagining.

Peter and I were lucky to avoid that powder because I was already sneezing pretty badly! "Let's get him!" "CHARGE!" Everyone was charging at the pirates. I couldn't exactly see what was happening because I was still on the ground, trying to get up. One of the worst things about the allergy was that after sneezing and my face swelling up, breathing would eventually become harder to me. What was I going to do?

No, I couldn't just sit here like a damsel in distress. I slowly got up, shaking a bit. My legs felt a bit wobbly. Instead of running, I was walking slowly, sneezing along the way. By the time I got to whatever was happening I accidentally sneezed at Chuluun who was already struggling with Peter who was sitting on his shoulders.

"Yuck!" Chuluun exclaimed before looking to see who made him covered in saliva. When he saw me, he started laughing. "What is wrong with your face?" I glared at the pirate, but that was when Hook and the other pirates started laughing as well. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Wendy joining the laughter.

The Lost Kids weren't laughing; neither did John nor Iris, Petunia and Daisy. The boy who would never grow up, on the other hand was glaring at the pirates and my cousin. It reminded me of the time when she couldn't talk and he was glaring at me because I was laughing; only this time, I was the one in an awkward situation here. "Look at her face!" Smee pointed while laughing.

"Honestly Pan, even Dagan can choose prettier girls than you!" Hook was rolling on the floor from laughter, hitting the ground with his fists. It looked like he was having fun of his lifetime.

So this was funny to them? Not bothering to fight like this anymore, let alone help anyone, I ran into the hideout, ignoring whoever was calling out my name. I didn't choose to be born with this stupid allergy! What was the point in helping when they were laughing at me?

 **That's the first part of 'The Global Warming.' As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	21. Warmings and Snoopings

**I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

I ran into the hideout, sneezing along the way. Why did I have to be born with this stupid allergy? Sometimes, I thought this was going to kill me. The worst thing was everyone saw me like this. It made me feel ashamed and embarrassed.

Suddenly, my mobile phone was ringing once again. Surprised that it could happen here in Neverland, I answered the call. However, while I was doing that, a rush of hot air went through the entire hideout. Since when was it hot in here? I was thankful I had short sleeves, but still, the temperature was high, and I was sweating a bit!

"Hello?" I asked. "Elizabeth? Is that you?" Harrison's voice answered. I mentally groaned. Just the person who I was hoping to avoid just _had to_ call me when I had enough problems already! "Yes, it's me. What do you want?" I asked, not really caring if I sounded rude. "Where are you?" I raised an eyebrow. Why did he want to know where I was?

"In Regents Park." I lied. "Why do you want to know anyway?" I said casually before letting out another sneeze. "Where are you?" "I've already told you, in the Regents Park." I answered a bit annoyed. "And I'm standing in the middle of it, waving, but I don't see you anywhere! I know you're lying so tell me where you are." Harrison demanded over the phone. "And why do you want to know?!" I huffed.

Why did Harrison have to do this now? "Because you're acting weird and hiding something!" "No, I'm not!" "Elizabeth, do you think I'm stupid? Traffic on TV, a sudden visit from a cousin from Manchester, how many more excuses can you think of?" "And why do you care?!" I shouted and hung up before throwing the phone at the wall. I didn't care if it was broken at all. Well, Aunt was going to be pissed, but still, I didn't care.

Suddenly, I heard voices downstairs, so I quietly came near stairs to see Peter holding Michael and biting him! After that, Peter, John and Wendy flew out of the hideout. From what I've understood, Poppy and Michael have gone mad because of the powder which Jaro was attempting to throw at Peter. While letting out another sneeze and rubbing my nose, I realized something. If it weren't for my sneezing, Jaro would be successful in throwing that thing. At least my allergy came in handy once.

Why did there have to be so many problems? First allergy, then Harrison and now Poppy and Michael! Harrison was suspecting something, and I was sure it had to do with Neverland. I was going to avoid him now at all costs. I couldn't risk him finding out about it!

"Liz?" Ficelle came up to me. I quickly turned around so he couldn't see me. "What?" I asked. "Are you alright?" Did I look alright to him? "I'm fine… ACHOO!" "Come on, let's go down…" Ficelle started. "NO!" I exclaimed. I didn't want the others to see me like this again!

"But…" "Sorry Ficelle, but I can't go down like this. I'm sure you'll figure it out!" I ran towards a boat hanging in the air and sat in it. What I wanted at the moment was to be alone.

 **Peter's POV**

Everyone was at our hideout with Iris, Petunia and Daisy. Poppy suddenly went bonkers, and she like, she started warming everything up! Was it something that we said or…? The pirates ran away immediately after Poppy went nuts, and Liz ran inside the hideout before that happened.

Hook, his pirates and Wendy were dying from laughter on the floor. I didn't find it funny at all though, and I didn't understand why Wendy was laughing at her cousin. I mean, how would she feel if her face was swelled up like that because of some allergy? It made me think that they didn't really get along well.

That fight between them when Loki was causing trouble only proved it. But… Loki made them turn against each other? No, I had a feeling it was more than Loki's manipulations. At that moment, that huge bruise on Liz's forehead and the moment when she was about to fall downstairs came to my mind.

I may look a bit oblivious, but it's not like I didn't have ears. After I said how Liz could earn another bruise like that, Michael started saying how Wendy did something before stopping. What if… what if it was her who was responsible for that forehead bruise? Tension between the girls was sometimes pretty high. No, I was just being paranoid. Wendy wouldn't do something like that to her cousin, would she? What did Michael say Liz was allergic to anyway? Goldenrods and sunflowers?

No wonder she started sneezing, the place outside was full of them! Fairy Godmothers then explained how Poppy has upset the balance. However, after that, there was another problem again. "I know why! She got fed up with you and your dumb ideas!" Michael responded at the question what happened to Poppy.

"Stupid flower contest!" he kicked a nearby pillow. "Stupid flower contest!" everyone gaped while the three ladies were lying on the ground. The heat must have really got to them and Michael! "Well she's right because I'm fed up with you two!" "He's been in the sun too long." I commented. John looked at me for a moment before holding Michael by his shoulders and stopping him from moving.

"Look, I knew it! That's it, it's the powder! It made Poppy go bonkers, and Michael too!" he stated. "You want to see how much bonkers I can go?!" Michael demanded angrily before trying to strangle poor John. "Someone help!" I quickly took Michael and held him.

"Let me go, Peter frying Pan!" Michael shouted at me and tried to break free from my grasp, but I didn't let him go. I frowned a bit. Why was he saying _frying_ as well? And why did he, Tink and Liz love calling me that?! I didn't understand. "Wow, this is some kind of strong powder! What we need is some sweetener!" I exclaimed. "OW!" Michael bit my left hand. He had sharp teeth!

I began shaking it to get rid of pain. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Liz watching us. Before I could call out her name, Wendy said how we had to be quick, so we had to go to the Jolly Roger to find out how Jaro made that powder. He was the master of potion making after all!

John, Wendy, Tink and I flew to the Jolly Roger, and after harassing Jaro for a few minutes, we found out that we had to get some lotus flowers and hair of the nicest person here to make an antidote for the powder. However, Hook and his pirates were searching for Poppy, which wasn't good at all. Hook was fed up with warming which _he_ caused and he wanted to get rid of Poppy!

However, before we left, I decided to hold Jaro above the boiling waters of Neverland by his leg one last time. It was so hot in here! "And do you know anything that can help for allergies?" I demanded while still holding him. John nodded in agreement, but I saw Wendy huffing. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Lotus powder always helps a bit! Please let me go!" Jaro was squealing. "Not until you tell me where that powder is!" I responded firmly. "It's in Captain's desk!" After that, Tink sprinkled Jaro and I sent him flying into Hook's cabin before opening Hook's desk. Inside it was a pouch filled with pink dust. That resembled lotuses!

After that, John and I decided to go back to the hideout to search for the ingredients while Wendy and Tink were off to try to stop Hook and his pirates, or at least to try to delay their search for a while.

"People! We have to whip up this nice powder!" I told the Lost Kids, Iris, Daisy and Petunia once John and I entered the hideout. "First, we need the lotus powder. Chubs, you and Stringbean go to the forest and…" I started telling Ficelle and Chubs when Meera cut me off.

"Hold on! I made a flower sculpture with lotus petals, I have a few left right here!" she explained while picking up a basket. "They're a bit wilted, but can be used!" She came to us. "Perfect!" I said and she gave me the basket which I took. "Secondly, who's the nicest person of us all?" I asked everyone.

It was getting hotter and hotter in here every minute! "Well that's easy silly, I am!" Cynthia said. "Get real, I'm the nicest!" Ficelle then said. "No, I am!" all of the Lost Kids were soon arguing who was the nicest here. "And I thought this would be simple." I sighed in disbelief.

"Quiet everyone!" Daisy said and everyone was silent. She then came to me. "Go and see her." She whispered and pointed upstairs, and I knew who she was talking about, so I nodded and quickly flew upstairs.

Where was she? "Liz!" I called out, but there was no answer. What was I expecting though? It was obvious she wanted to be alone after what happened. Suddenly, I heard a sneeze coming from a boat which was hanging in here nearby. "Liz!" I called out once again.

"I know you're in there!" I hesitated for a moment. "Please come out, we need your help!" there was no answer. Knowing I had no other choice, I flew to the boat. Liz was sitting in it with her back turned, sneezing uncontrollably. However, when she turned around and saw me, her eyes widened. "Go away!" she exclaimed and turned her back again.

I wasn't going to leave though. "Liz please, we need you." I repeated. "Please go away!" "I won't!" I retorted. "We have a problem, a huge problem, and all of us have to help! Why can't you do it?" "Why can't I do it?" Liz laughed before turning around to face me.

"Look at me!" she retorted before looking at the ground, refusing to look me in the eye. I looked at her. She was sneezing, her face was swollen up and red, she was shaking and barely standing on her legs, and she started coughing a bit. It was obvious she didn't look well, which made me remember something.

Liz started sneezing back in London, right? I could have sworn I've seen sunflowers and goldenrods in a nearby vase there. But, if Liz had the allergy, shouldn't her Aunt know not to keep that thing in her room? This sounded fishy and honestly, it made me a bit mad.

However, that wasn't a reason for Liz to be hiding and refusing to come out. She was allergic, so what? Except the sneezing and all the other parts, she was still the girl we all cared for. "I am," I finally said. "And do you know who I see?" Liz looked at me. "I see a girl who loves drawing, daydreaming, an adventure. Who likes to kick pirates with Michael? Who refuses to give up? It's you Liz, and please tell me I'm not wrong."

I could see tears brimming in corners of her eyes, and she let out another sneeze before running to me and pulling me into a hug. I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." Her muffled voice said. "It's alright." We pulled away. "I shouldn't have acted like that, but it's just that, they reminded me of what happened when I was little. We were at a concert, and that was when my allergy first appeared, and everyone was laughing at me." She explained.

Now I understood why it hit her like that.

 **Liz's POV**

"What are we going to do with Poppy and Michael?" I then asked, deciding to forget about how stupid I was acting. "I heard what happened downstairs." I explained to Peter before he could ask how I knew that.

"We're going to make a nice powder, but we need to be quick because it's getting hotter." Peter explained. "Did Poppy cause that, or…" Peter nodded at my question. "We found some lotus petals for the antidote, but we still need hair from the nicest person here." "Well let's go find that person." I stated firmly.

Peter cleared his throat and pointed at me. Oh, they wanted my hair? I wasn't convinced about being the nicest person here but whatever. I pulled out hair from my blonde streak before giving it to Peter. We then joined the others downstairs, and John finished the antidote soon after.

Cynthia wasn't really happy about Michael making mess in her workshop, so I comforted her by saying that he was going to come out soon. John then gave me some sort of powder. "What is this?" I asked. "It's for your allergy." John told me. "Thanks." I smiled before putting a bit of powder on my face.

"Alright, bring out the guinea pig!" John then declared. I looked up to see Cynthia opening the door. Michael looked rather pissed. "You locked me up! Me! I'll make you pay for this, you stupid coconut head!" Michael exclaimed angrily and ran to Peter who stopped him from going any further by holding him off by his head.

It looked like someone drank way too much coffee this morning. John then sprinkled the powder on Michael, who stopped fighting and shook his head. "What's going on? Hi guys, it's been hot in here, hasn't it?" Michael said. Thankfully he was back! All of us cheered.

"Alright, let's go cure Poppy before she destroys Neverland, or before the pirates destroy her." Peter said. All of us were walking to a mountain where a storm was. It was red in here! What was even worse, the closer we were getting to the mountain, the warmer it was.

Suddenly, rocks were about to fall on us! All of us jumped out of the way. "Look out, guys!" Peter exclaimed and I saw Michael's jumper was stuck under a rock! "Michael!" I picked up my youngest cousin and ran out of the way, the rock falling behind me not long after. "Thanks." Michael told me when we were on the ground, however, there was another problem.

"Tinker Bell!" Tinker Bell was avoiding Poppy's lightning attacks, but one of them hit her! Peter quickly caught her while she was falling. Meanwhile, Michael, Ficelle, the rest of the Lost Kids and I saw Hoom holding Wendy by her leg! "Let go of me!" she protested.

"CHARGE!" After we kicked pirates because they deserved it, we climbed up even higher. John and I were trying to get closer to Poppy while Peter was distracting her. "Na, na, na, na, catch me if you can!" he said while dodging her lightning attacks.

"Think you're clever?" Poppy was mad while Peter was flying around. "I'll teach you not to be so cocky, Peter Pan!" Meanwhile, John gave me a bottle with the antidote in it. "Go, Liz!" he told me. I nodded, and I was close to Poppy, preparing to pour the powder on her when she turned around and looked at me.

I felt a bit scared of Poppy when she was under the powder's influence. "Look at you pitiful things, go home to stupid London, you're not welcome here!" She told me when Peter flew near us again. However, this time, Poppy managed to hit him with the lightning! He fell in a bush. "Peter!" Tinker Bell cried.

I probably would have done that as well, but I was busy with Poppy. "You haven't seen anything yet, I'll burn this island to a cinder!" she was shouting at me. I just had to sneeze in front of her. "Ew! Listen here, you girl, I'll show you..." "Poppy, listen, you're not yourself! We're your friends; you don't want to destroy Mother Nature!" Tinker Bell flew to us and was distracting Poppy. I took that as a chance to pour the powder on her.

She was glaring at me, but soon after, anger was replaced with confusion. "What happened? What are we doing here in this horrible place?" she asked. "The powder worked!" we were cheering while the others took care of the remaining pirates by sending them running away.

We were back at the Never Tree. "Did I cause this damage?" Poppy asked sadly when she saw wilted plants. "No need to cry, what's done can be undone." Petunia assured her. Soon after that, Fairy Godmothers took each other's hands, and through their magic they restored Neverland!

For some reason, I wasn't sneezing anymore. "Liz, look!" Michael gave me a mirror. I looked at myself. My face was back to normal! I was so happy! "Thank you." I hugged the four fairies. Poppy laughed while I was hugging her. "I'm just glad you're alright." She told me with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright as well." I smiled back.

We were in London again. When we entered John and Michael's room, the first thing John and Michael did was take the vase with sunflowers and goldenrods. They poured the water from it and threw the flowers over the balcony! It hit our Aunt, so we quickly ran inside. They shouldn't have done that, but John said that it was a revenge for bringing those flowers in the room.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see snowing day!" Michael then stated while the window was open. I had to agree with him. "We'll have a snowball fight; build a snowman…" he said. "What I like the most is the full moon gliding over the ocean of Neverland." I stated dreamily.

"Me too!" Peter kissed me on a cheek, making a bit of red appear on my cheeks. However, it was much more less than it used to be. I smiled. Tinker Bell growled, pulling Peter out of the window, both of them going back to Neverland. "Bye, Peter!" I waved with a smile on my face.

I then turned around to see John and Michael smirking. "What exactly happened on the full moon, Liz?" John asked teasingly. I laughed and I was about to tell them when I heard someone calling me. "Elizabeth! Harrison's here!" I groaned. What I wanted at this moment was to hide under a table and not come out.

However, I knew I had no choice. "What is it, Harrison?" I asked folding my arms when we were outside. "You're hiding something." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

Suddenly, anger was on his face. "Oh please! Elizabeth, I know you are! But what?" he then asked himself before looking at me again. "I know it has something to do with Peter Pan." My eyes widened.

"Peter Pan?" I laughed nervously. "Harrison I'm not hiding anything, really, besides, he's made up!" Harrison then took out a book and opened it, shoving it in front of my face. "Where did you get that?" I asked a bit coldly when I recognized my handwriting.

"You dropped it at P.E. yesterday." He responded icily. "What does this have to do with what I'm supposedly hiding?" I asked uninterested. Harrison was glaring at me. "Because you always draw him, you always keep the story of him in your locker, you even write some names like Hook, Ficelle, Tinker Bell, Dagan…"

I was angry. Who did he think he was, looking through my book?! I took the book out of his hands harshly. "For the last time Harrison, I'm not hiding anything." I told him icily and I was preparing to leave when he took my hand harshly. "But I know you are!"

"If you're going to be like this, then I don't care. Now leave me alone!" I took my hand out of his grasp and started heading towards my home. "Elizabeth!" I could hear him shouting after me, but I didn't care. After this, I didn't consider him my friend anymore. Luckily I was leaving in three days, and I'd never see his face again.

 **Third person POV**

Harrison was watching Elizabeth leave angrily. He knew she was hiding something from him, and he knew it had something to do with the story about Peter Pan. Harrison didn't understand why Elizabeth was so obsessed with a character that didn't exist.

He knew one thing for sure though. He was going to find out her secret, no matter whether she considered him as a friend or not, no matter how.

 **There's the second part. Things get more serious. Peter begins to have his suspicions, so does Harrison, and Liz isn't friend with Harrison anymore. Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**

 ****


	22. Danny Ploof and Harrison

**Hi guys! Thank you dream lighting and vinitapepperdog1983 for reviewing the last chapter. This story is near the end, so I got it planned out like, four weeks ago. These last two or three chapters will have a lot of drama, so be prepared! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

Liz's POV

My suitcase was next to my bed, packed and closed. It was 8:00, and I was preparing to go to the airport. I finished my last sketch before writing a text behind it and putting it under my pillow. Things have been hectic since I returned home after I left Harrison like that. Packing, trying to survive school, trying not to talk to Harrison…

John and Michael were so happy when I told them I was no longer friends with Harrison. To be honest, I was happy as well. The last thing I needed was a 'friend' who kept rummaging through my personal things and secrets. True, I dropped my book at P.E. like Harrison had said it before, but I was still mad.

When you look at its cover, it's just a copy of 'Peter Pan', but inside, I wrote some things like names of the Lost Kids and things that weren't in the book but were actually in Neverland. It may sound crazy, but if I lost that book, I'd kill myself immediately. That book was practically my childhood, a present for my sixth birthday from my parents. It was thanks to this birthday present that Aunt finally decided to tell us the famous story of the boy who would never grow up.

 _"Auntie! Auntie!" I exclaimed happily while trying to get John and Wendy off me. I was the oldest child in the house at that time (I still am, but Michael wasn't born yet), and my cousins adored playing with me by jumping on me. "Happy birthday, Lizzie!" Wendy exclaimed while John was pulling me by my ears._

 _People usually called me Liz, but that was when I got older. Until then, Wendy and John called me Lizzie because they knew it annoyed me. "Who are you calling Lizzie, Wen?" I demanded playfully calling my cousin by my nickname that I gave her. I knew how much it annoyed her._

 _"Alright children, that's enough!" Aunt took Wendy and John off me and I stood up. John started crawling, drooling along the way. "Johnny, you're drooling!" I was dying from laughter. Before he could say anything, Aunt gave me something wrapped in a dark blue paper with a violet bow on it._

 _Aunt smiled. "It's from your parents." She explained. I looked at the object in her hands curiously before taking it in my hands. "Come on Lizzie!" John cheered. "Open it!" he and Wendy chorused. I slowly took the bow and the paper off._

 _What I saw surprised me. It was a book with a dark blue cover, and on it was a shadow of… a boy? I decided to look at the book's title. "Peter Pan?" I read aloud in confusion before looking at the cover once again. "Who's that?" John asked my question aloud._

 _Who was this so called Peter Pan and why did my parents give me a book about a boy? "Tell us mum!" Wendy pleaded with Aunt. "Oh, alright!" Aunt agreed to tell us before taking the book. All of us sat down around her. "You see, there's a place, a place where you can fly, have fun and never grow up. It's called Neverland." That place sounded awesome!_

 _"In Neverland, there are people like Indians, creatures like mermaids, even bad men like pirates lead by the one and only evil Captain Hook… However, the head chief of Neverland is neither a mermaid, nor a captain." "Who is it?" " It's a boy whose name is Peter Pan." Aunt slowly told us._

 _The main guy in Neverland was a boy? "Who is he and where is he from?" I asked wanting to hear more."Yeah, where's this frying pan from?" John was drooling yet again. "Peter Pan." Aunt corrected him while I giggled. John usually had tendency to call Peter like that when he was little because it reminded him of a frying pan in our kitchen._

 _After that, I kinda got used to hearing John saying that, so that was why I called Peter frying Pan when I was mad. When Michael was born, I told him about what John said and he found it funny like me. That was when all of it started…_

After I fell out with Harrison, I decided not to carry personal things like that book in school anymore. I didn't know why Harrison was so convinced my secret had anything to do with Peter. Sure, he was right, but he didn't know that, nor did he know that Peter actually existed. The only logical thing that came to my mind was my family's history.

I avoided Harrison at school and I was pretty successful in doing that. I now saw him as a different person, not one who was one of my closest friends. Harrison was never that cold towards me, neither did he take my hand in a harsh way. Did he change, or did he just start showing his true colors? Or, did _I_ change?

Why did I care about that though? I wasn't going to see him ever again after this day. Suddenly, it dawned on me. I was leaving today, _tonight_. I was going to America, to live with my parents. Not going to my school again was fine, but I was scared and sad.

I was scared because I didn't know a thing about schools in America. The only thing I knew was that English was difficult and maths was easy. Also, from what I've heard, kids there usually had tendency to swear, and they spoke with an accent like Wendy, John and Michael.

One of things that frightened me was everyone's reactions for me keeping my mouth shut about leaving. What would my friends from Neverland say, what would Peter say? He'd probably be pissed I was quiet about that matter, but even if I did tell him, it wouldn't change anything! I wouldn't be able to say a thing; it would be better said in a note which I left behind.

Wendy, John and Michael were outside the house. John and Michael wanted to spend more time with me today, but I told them how I wanted this day to be just like the others, like I wasn't leaving at all. The only thing I hoped was that Peter wasn't going to come tonight. I mean, it would mean a lot to see Neverland one last time, but still, in nearly an hour I was supposed to be at the airport, so I think you know what I mean…

"Hey, watch out for Mister Ploof!" I was looking at my cousins from the balcony. Danny was right next to them, and Michael accidentally bumped into him. "Please forgive them, Mister Ploof. Come on Michael, can't you pay attention?" Wendy told Danny and Michael. Michael blew her a raspberry before apologizing to Danny.

Danny then told him all about Plick the pirate before falling into a nearby bush. I flinched when I heard a cat. "Wow! Plick sounds cool but…. He's a pirate! Pirates are mean. We don't like pirates, do we?" Michael asked and Wendy and John nodded. I giggled because I already knew everything about Plick. "But he's a nice pirate and he fights other pirates who are mean!" Danny explained.

I decided to go and check whether there was something that I forgot to pack. Five minutes later, my cousins entered our room. "A magic trick? Is he for real? What, does he think that I'm still six years old?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Well I _am_ six and I think Mister Ploof is great!" Michael stated. _'Everything was better when I was six.'_ I thought a bit sadly but said nothing. "Yeah sure, in the clinging like a leech category he's definitely something!" John told him. I got downstairs and joined my cousins. Suddenly, I could see two people outside John and Michael's window.

"Peter!" John and Michael chorused. Oh no! I was looking around, trying to find a place to hide, but it was too late. "Hi there friends! Who's ready for today's adventure?" Peter asked, landing on his knees in between us. "Me!" "I am!" my cousins chorused so I did the same not to seem suspicious. "Tinker Bell?" Peter then smiled at the fairy and she sprinkled us with the fairy dust.

I was looking at the clock. It was 8:20. I was supposed to be at the airport at 9:00! Michael pulled me by my hand out of the room, telling me how Tinker Bell accidentally hit the window earlier. Soon, we were in Neverland, and we landed near the Never Tree.

Everything seemed awkward to me, and I was feeling awkward, not knowing what to do to make it seem like it was a normal day. The fact that I was leaving made it even harder for me to act normal. I was looking around, but I heard how all of us were supposed to go to the Never Tribe because of some Bravery Bash, and Baby was pretty excited about it.

Michael seemed to be just as excited as Baby, which didn't surprise me at all since Baby was Michael's best friend here in Neverland. I was observing people around me, probably looking like a nutcase. Wendy was looking around, Michael and Baby were running around, John was reading the Great Book of Neverland, but Peter and Tinker Bell were looking straight at me.

Tinker Bell was looking rather confused and Peter was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I said nothing, playing with buttons on my vest instead. One thing was clear to me for sure though. Not only was I awful at lying, I was also a terrible actress.

By the time I looked up, the boy who would never grow up was coming towards me with a 'what is going on' look on his face. However, before he could say anything, I heard someone letting out a yelp. "Mister Ploof!" Michael exclaimed when our neighbor landed near us.

My eyes widened. What was he doing here? "Who is he, do you know him?" Peter asked. "He's our neighbor, his name is Danny Ploof." John told him. "He's good though." I quickly said because I saw Peter's doubtful face. It was obvious he didn't like that Danny was here in Neverland because he was still an adult!

Then, I heard another yelp and I turned around to see… Harrison falling on his butt! What was _he_ doing here?! While Danny Ploof was having with the Lost Kids who have just joined us outside, I was panicking. Harrison slowly stood up. At this moment, I wanted to either kill myself, become shark bait or bury myself in the ground.

"Elizabeth?" Harrison asked after noticing me standing next to John and Peter. "Yes, Harrison?" I finally spoke up putting my left hand on my hip, but inside, I was panicking. Peter must have noticed that because he took my right hand in his and squeezed it lightly. That was what I needed at this moment. I knew he didn't know about me falling out with Harrison, but he must have noticed something was going on.

Harrison looked at John. Then he looked at me, then at Peter, and he kept looking between us back and forth. Why was he doing that? "What are you doing here?" I decided to ask. "What are _you_ doing here?" Harrison retorted.

I took a deep breath. "Isn't it obvious? This Harrison is called Neverland." I said annoyed. Why did he have to come here?! How did that happen anyway? Harrison had a look of triumph on his face. "I knew it! I knew what you were hiding had something to do with this!" Couldn't Harrison just stay out of my private life? Me going to Neverland was none of his business!

"And let me guess, you're Peter Pan, right?" Harrison looked at Peter. "And I guess you're that famous Harrison I've heard so much about." Peter responded calmly. Harrison slowly nodded and looked at him once again, observing him from head to toe before looking at me. "Now I understand your obsession with him." He said simply.

"Well congratulations, Sherlock!" I told him sarcastically and a bit angrily before running away from them. This wasn't supposed to happen! Harrison wasn't supposed to come here, he wasn't supposed to find out about Peter, he wasn't supposed to find about any of this!

My heart was beating really fast, and it hurt. My world, the one where everything was awesome, where I could be myself without hiding anything was slowly falling apart. Could things get any worse? Suddenly, pain caused by the fact that I was leaving became even bigger. What would I do without Ficelle's help, Cynthia's and Chubs' jokes, John and Michael?

And what about Peter? Leaving him just like that, with no proper explanation? It hurt me to think about it, and I didn't know where those thoughts were coming from. "Liz!" John ran to me. "What?" I asked. "We're supposed to go to the bravery bash." He explained. "I'm not going." I shook my head.

I didn't want to see Harrison, let alone talk to him. John gave me a look of disappointment. "Liz, I know it's because of Harrison, but you won't solve anything by hiding in here. I thought we've already been through this?"

"It's not just that John." I said quietly. John's face softened before he pulled me into a hug. The funny thing was that I was taller than him. At that moment, I started crying. "It will be alright Liz." John tried to comfort me by patting me on my shoulder. "I don't want to leave!" I sobbed. "I know." John comforted me. After five minutes, I somehow managed to calm down, so we joined the others.

I just hoped that it wasn't obvious that I was crying earlier. A while later, we arrived at our destination. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harrison asked me. "Sure, why not?" I said even though I really didn't want to talk to him. "Alone?" Harrison stated. I frowned. He could say whatever he wanted here in front of everyone!

"Fine." I finally said. We were a bit away from the others. "What do you want?" I then demanded. "I can't help but notice something going on between you and that boy." Harrison stated a bit bitterly, but I didn't know why he cared about what was going on between Peter and me. We've danced under the full moon, so what? Peter kissed me on a roof when it was Christmas, so what? When I was falling, Peter was always there to catch me, so what? I had no intention of telling any of this to Harrison.

"And that's none of your business." I told him icily. Harrison glared at me. "What happened to you, Elizabeth? You've changed." " _I_ 've changed?!" I demanded furiously. "A long time ago, you were a girl whose best friends were a pencil and a paper, an awkward girl in class. Now, all you ever think about is that boy." He said with a bit of disgust.

"I don't always think about him and I'm not the one who's changed! I'm not the one who can't take a hint to stay out of people's private lives!" I retorted. "You keep denying it! How long is this going to last Elizabeth?! Just what made you change so much?!" " _I fell in love!"_ I blurted out before covering my mouth.

Why did I say that? It wasn't like I've changed, have I? I overreacted. I said that I've fallen in love, but I've always considered Peter more as my crush… To be honest, I didn't know anything anymore. I didn't even have time to think about my words because the next thing I knew was that other lips were on mine.

Harrison… WHAT WAS HE DOING?! He was kissing me, and the worst thing was, it wasn't like anyone saw us. In fact _everyone_ saw us. I somehow managed to push Harrison away from me, and when I looked at the others, mostly everyone's faces were full of shock. John, Michael, Ficelle, Cynthia and Chubs' mouth were literally hanging open, Baby's eyes widened; Maia and Meera looked shocked, even Tinker Bell didn't say anything. Danny dropped his umbrella.

I looked into the boy who would never grow up's eyes. His face was an emotionless mask, and his eyes didn't show anything. To say that I didn't know what to do was an understatement.

 **And… a cliffhanger! I hope this chapter wasn't that boring, but I want the plot to go slowly from now till the end and I decided to throw a flashback in to explain where Liz got that 'frying pan' name and how it all started. There will be more flashbacks. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	23. Drama, Drama and more Drama

**Blackrose3107: Thanks, I'm really glad because of that! Here's the next part, and I hope you'll like it.  
Katmar1994: Thanks!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

To say that I didn't know what to do was an understatement. The Lost Kids, John, Michael, Tinker Bell and Danny Ploof were still gaping at me. I felt angry, embarrassed. I was angry because Harrison did what he did, and I was embarrassed because everyone saw that.

I looked at where Peter was. No doubt he saw what happened, and I felt so bad about not being able to stop it. I should have noticed what Harrison had been trying to tell me earlier. Bringing me flowers, trying to tell me something, Harrison liked me. I didn't like him though, and I thought I made that clear to him a long time ago. Apparently I was wrong though.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I looked at Peter. He didn't say a thing, nor was he gaping like the others. His face showed no emotion, nor did his eyes, absolutely nothing. I've never seen him with that facial expression, and I wanted him to show _something_ , no matter what it was! It was an awkward silence until Peter flew up just like that.

"Peter, wait!" I was about to run after him but Harrison stopped me. "Let go of me!" I tried to take my harm out of his grip. "Elizabeth, let him go." He said simply. I glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?!" I demanded angrily. "Liz…" "Don't call me that!" I finally managed to get my arm back and I began walking away from the others who were still shocked.

I could hear Harrison calling me. "Elizabeth, wait!" "What?!" I shouted back and turned around to face him. The only thing I felt at this moment was pure anger towards him. I never asked for him to come here, I never asked for him to be so pushy and I never asked for him to kiss me in front of everyone like that, especially in front of the person who I had feelings for! "It's just that, I'm sorry… I always had a thing for you and…" "I'm sorry Harrison, but I thought I made it clear that we were just friends a long time ago. What you've just done can't be repaired easily." I told him firmly before running towards the Never Tree.

When I got there, Peter was sitting on the ground, cutting a tree branch with his dagger. Tinker Bell told me that he usually did that when he was upset or when he didn't know what else to do. I wish I knew the reason why he was cutting that poor branch. I secretly wished it was because of the latter. When he saw me approaching, he stood up. What worried me was that he still had that emotionless expression on his face. Come on Peter, please say something!

"Peter, I…" I started only to be cut off. "What? I understand just fine." Peter said lowly in an emotionless voice, not looking at me but at the ground instead before flying up. "But it's not what it looked like!" I shouted. "Oh really Elizabeth? Where's Harrison, I haven't seen him around?!" Peter shouted back before finally looking at me, his face showing anger. I didn't need to see it to know that he was angry though. His tone and calling me by my full name already told me that. Now I knew how he must have felt when I was acting like a jerk towards him and the others when I tried to act like a Goth.

I immediately started climbing up the Never Tree after Peter flew up somewhere, trying to find him.

 **Third person's POV**

Elizabeth ran off. After finally getting over his shock, Michael charged at Harrison who was looking at Elizabeth running off. "You big jerk! Can't you just leave everyone alone?! You did it on purpose, didn't you?! "Michael shoved, or to be more precise, tried to shove Harrison to the ground because Harrison was way taller than Michael.

Michael was about Harrison and Peter's height of their waists if not a bit taller, but Michael never cared about his height, nor did he care at this moment. The only thing he knew was that this guy kissed his cousin just like that, and Michael of course didn't like it because, number one, he didn't like the guy, number two, he found kissing to be a bit disgusting and number three, if he was already going to see something like that, he rooted for Peter and Elizabeth as much as John.

However, Michael was only six years old, and he didn't see what older people here like John, Cynthia, Chubs and all the other Lost Kids and people here except Baby (who was also six and just like Michael) saw.

Harrison somehow managed to stay on his feet after Michael's unsuccessful attempt to push him to the ground. The youngest Darling wasn't done though. "You think you can just go and kiss or whatever you teenagers do to others like that?! Kiss my cousin again, and I'll… I'll…" Michael was trying to punch Harrison with his fists but the older boy managed to avoid upcoming blows every time.

"Michael, stop!" John stopped his younger brother from causing some serious damage to Harrison. He didn't think fighting was the best way to solve this problem, but he wasn't happy either. "Thanks." Harrison muttered. "Don't think I'm okay with this, because I'm not. I thought older boys were supposed to be mature, but I'm amazed that Liz isn't ashamed to call you her friend." John told him coldly. Michael huffed at Harrison before looking away with hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about?" Harrison was honestly confused. John sighed before glaring at Harrison. "Isn't it obvious Harrison?" he asked. "Peter and Liz have feelings for each other." Ficelle stated joining in the conversation. He wasn't happy with the situation either.

"So what?" "SO WHAT?" Cynthia was angry. "Let me think. So what, huh? They danced under the full moon, they kissed, it's clear as a day, it took an eternity for them to figure it out, and then…" Ficelle was counting on his fingers. "And then you decide to kiss Elizabeth just like that in front of Peter! She's all he ever talks about, and you do what you just did!" Tinker Bell growled. She still sometimes didn't like the two of them together, but she knew that knowing Peter, he couldn't just forget what happened, and it hurt her to see him hurting.

Harrison frowned. "So what? Elizabeth is leaving anyway, so it wouldn't make any difference!" he said icily with his arms crossed. At that question, Meera raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Liz's leaving?" she asked slowly.

"Haven't they told you?" Harrison pointed at Wendy, John and Michael. Ficelle looked at the three Darlings. Michael was looking at the ground, so was John. Wendy on the other hand, looked at all of them. "Elizabeth is leaving for America tonight." She said simply.

John and Michael looked up and the others. "What do you mean she's leaving?" Maia asked carefully. "Her parents want her to come and live with them in America." John muttered. "And why didn't you tell us that?!" Ficelle demanded after being dumbstruck.

"Liz made us promise not to tell anyone, especially not Peter." Michael stated sadly. "That's why she was acting strange earlier; she didn't want leaving to be even more painful." John explained gloomily. Ficelle looked in the direction towards the Never Tree, so did the other Lost Kids. They've been living in Neverland with Peter since forever, and they knew their leader very well.

They knew who came here before this generation of the Darlings, and they remembered everyone. Ficelle knew that everything started from the original Wendy the night she asked Peter to tell her what his feelings were. He also knew that she wrote most of her adventures in her diary, but there was one part of the story that Wendy, John, Michael and Elizabeth didn't know. If Peter found out what they just learned, it wouldn't be good for neither him, nor Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, Peter landed in front of the Never Tree, trying to clear his mind from what he's just seen. However, no matter how hard he tried, it was simply impossible. The moment Harrison kissed Elizabeth, Peter didn't feel anything. It was like everything around him stopped, like he was frozen in time. He didn't know what to think about it.

Elizabeth had right to do whatever she wanted, hadn't she? Peter had no reason to be mad at her. How could he be mad at someone like her? However, he still couldn't help having that strange feeling in his chest, and it was driving him crazy, so he decided to take that anger out on a nearest tree branch by cutting it with his dagger.

Five minutes later, he saw Elizabeth running to him. "Peter, I…" she started. "What? I understand just fine." He cut her off and looked at the ground instead in her dark blue eyes. That was when he realized something. Elizabeth looked so similar to _her_ , the only real differences between Elizabeth and _her_ were their chins, Elizabeth had a blonde streak, and _her_ eyes were blue like a clear sky when it was day, but Elizabeth's were more like a clear sky at night.

Peter suddenly couldn't bear looking at Elizabeth anymore. She looked so much like _her_ , so he started flying up, hoping to avoid her gaze. "But it's not what it looked like!" he could hear her shouting. At that moment, he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't mad because of what happened, but because of Elizabeth denying it happened, and for other unknown reason. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of that sudden anger inside him?

"Oh really Elizabeth? Where's Harrison, I haven't seen him around?!" he finally looked at her, and she could see her looking a bit scared. Not that he really cared at this moment though. _She_ wasn't scared or sorry when she was shouting at him like that many years ago, so why should he be feeling sorry now? _'Because it's not her who you're shouting at, but Elizabeth.'_ A voice in the back of his head reminded him.

Peter shook his head to get rid of those thoughts in his head. He didn't even understand why he was thinking about _her_ at this moment. Elizabeth was nothing like _her_! Liz was warm, sweet, kind, and _she_ was exactly the opposite. _She_ was cold and didn't know when to stop. Elizabeth managed to climb up to where he was (on the Never Tree balcony) and he was just about to say sorry to her, but he heard something else that caught his attention.

"Elizabeth is leaving for America tonight." Wendy's voice could be heard from the distance. Peter froze at hearing that. "What does she mean that you're leaving?" he turned around to face her and asked. Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh, nothing! She drank way too much coffee this morning, way more than Tinker Bell…" she trailed off, but Peter wasn't having it. "Tell me Elizabeth." He said warningly and folded his arms, waiting for an answer. She looked at him and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. What was she supposed to tell him?

Elizabeth had no idea how to tell Peter the truth, nor did she want to. She could see him looking at her expectantly, but she looked at the ground instead. How was she going to get out of this one? _'By telling him the truth!'_ a voice at the back of her head urged her to do it. She bit her lip nervously.

"The thing is my parents who left me to live in London 10 years ago decided it was time for me to move to America to live with them." She said, refusing to look at Peter. To say that he was dumbstruck was an understatement.

Things he felt at that moment were sadness, shock, but also anger and betrayal. Not only was he upset because the person he had feelings for was leaving (even though he also didn't know why he was so upset), but he was also furious because Elizabeth never told him that.

 _'She's never told you?! She's kept this from you, and you're just going to stand there gaping like a fish?'_ the voice from the back of his head taunted him. Peter was ready to prove to that voice that he _wasn't_ going to stand there gaping like a fish.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he demanded and Elizabeth looked at him. "Because of this! Besides, if I did tell you, what would it change?!" she shouted back, suddenly feeling hurt. Peter was about to retort something, opening his mouth only to close them.

He didn't know what it would change, but another question was on his mind. "Why didn't you tell your parents that you don't want that?" Peter asked quietly. Elizabeth looked at him coldly. "You think that is easy?" "Well how hard can it be to tell them?" Peter responded in the same cold tone. Elizabeth glared at him.

"My parents left me in Aunt's care to take care of their so called business. Now, they want me back in their lives, and do you really think that I'm just going to turn them down like that? Besides, it would never work anyway." She said while looking into the distance. "It's because you never tried!"

"And I thought you were going to understand me." Elizabeth quickly spun around and told Peter icily. "I thought you were going to understand the position I was in. And I see that I was wrong." She finished firmly.

Peter didn't like the sound of that, no matter how much he was mad. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully. "Why did I even think I could count on you?" Hearing that hurt Peter more than he thought it would. But hearing that she was leaving hurt even more.

At that moment, he wasn't at the Never Tree anymore. Instead, he was in the forest where _she_ asked him what his feelings were. _"I will not be banished!" "Go then, go and grow up, and bring those feelings with you!" "Who could ever love you anyway?! No matter what happens and how much time passes, everyone is going to leave you alone and unloved!" Even though he didn't know what love was at that time, Peter was now well aware of what Wendy was aiming at, and Peter was slowly beginning to realize that she was right._

 **That's the second part, and I hope this ended up good. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	24. Peter's Realization and Ficelle's Story

**Vinitapepperdog1983: Thank you for reviewing and about leaving, someone will definitely do something…  
Blackrose3107: Glad about that, and I'm going to do probably two or three more chapters counting this one as well!  
Guest: Thanks!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 **Peter's** **POV**

After what Liz told me, I couldn't listen anymore. I looked at her one last time before flying up. What I needed at this moment was to be alone.

Why didn't Liz tell me that she was supposed to leave? What was even worse, Wendy said that it was _tonight_ , which meant that when we returned to London, it would be the last time I'd see Liz. At thinking of that, that awful feeling in my chest got stronger.

I didn't know what to think. If Liz really did care, she'd at least try to talk to her parents about staying… Her so called parents left her to live here after all! But, if they didn't do that, I'd never meet Liz… Suddenly, I hit into a tree and fell on the ground.

Rubbing my head where I hit the tree, I looked up and finally realized where I was. I didn't know why I was _here_ out of all possible places. Here, Liz and I danced, but this was also the place where _she_ told me what she did a long time ago. I slowly stood up, touching the tree that I hit into with my left hand. I still remembered that night, but I didn't understand the reason behind her behavior.

 _"Peter, what are your feelings?" Wendy asked me. We just finished taking care of that stupid Hook, and we were having time of our lives celebrating! "Feelings?" I asked her in confusion when we were alone. What was she talking about? "What do you feel?" Wendy then stated._

 _Why did she want to know what I felt? This was confusing. "Happiness, sadness, jealousy?" Wendy was coming closer to me. "Jealousy?" I asked while backing away, but I knew what came to my mind when she said jealousy. "Tink!" I exclaimed. No doubt the fairy was jealous, which was why she told the Lost Kids to shoot Wendy down when the Darlings first came here._

 _"Anger?" why was she asking me this? "Anger?" Suddenly, I could have sworn that I've heard something, so I took out my dagger just in case. " Hook!" I've seen Hook's angry face so many times that I was used to seeing it by now. "Love?" Wendy then asked._

 _Love? Why did she want to know about love? What was that anyway? "Love?" I asked Wendy in confusion. "Love." She repeated. I honestly didn't know what to think about this so called 'love', but Wendy's expression on her face told me that I should know what it was._

 _"I've never heard of it." I told her honestly while putting my dagger back in the belt. "I think you have Peter, I dare say you've felt it yourself for something, or someone." She told me. "Never." I responded. "What is this so called love anyway?" I wanted to know. If one of my best friends knew about it, shouldn't I know as well?_

 _Wendy looked a bit hurt. "Peter…" she started. "No! I don't understand what it is when it should be so important! Tell me!" I told her firmly. "It's…" she looked at the ground before looking at me again. "I know you know what it is; I think it becomes clearer to you when you grow up…" I looked at her. Growing up?! The sound of it disgusted me. And why was she so convinced that I knew what it was?!_

 _"I won't grow up!" I told her. "You can't make me, or I'll banish you like Tinker Bell!" "I will NOT be banished!" Wendy shouted. "Go home then, go, grow up, and take your feelings with you!" I told her angrily. While I was flying away, I could hear her calling for me, but then I heard something else._

 _"Who could ever love you anyway?! No matter what happens and how much time passes, everyone is going to leave you alone and unloved!" Did she say that? "FINE THEN! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" I flew back and asked her. Wendy looked at me coldly. "That's a good question. I'd rather grow up than be with someone who is going to be forever alone." She said in a cold tone before turning around and running into the forest. That was officially the end of our friendship._

Did she do it because I didn't know what love was? Did I not knowing what that was mean so much to her so she got mad? _'It's when you feel something special towards someone.'_ Hook's voice reminded me. I'll never know because I'll never see her again. Not that I really cared at this moment though.

It was funny how her and Liz were similar in appearance but totally different at the same time. Well, Liz was her descendant, so that explained it. Why did she have to leave? And why did I care so much about it? Why did her leaving hurt so much?

Suddenly, everything became to clear to me. I looked at the ground, thinking. I've known that I had feelings for Liz, but this was different. _"It's so obvious that you love her boy!"_ Hook's voice echoed in my head. _"Why were you so upset when you saw her wound? Why did red appear on your face every time you two had a moment together?"_ I always wanted to make sure she was alright and that nothing happened to her.

When she cried, I always had the urge to go and hug her, to comfort her, to tell her how everything was going to be alright… When she was hurt by something or someone, I had the urge to punch or give the person who hurt Liz a piece of my mind. Suddenly being mad when she mentioned Harrison, seeing past all of her lies… Those feelings… And back when it was Christmas, when I kissed Liz just like that?

 _"So, you're real!" a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said in surprise. I started laughing along with Tink. Of course I was real! What kind of question was that? "Peter Pan, at your service!" I bowed to four children in front of me. There were two boys and two girls and right now, all of them were gaping at me._

 _It was a bit weird because usually there would be only two boys and a girl. Not that I minded, the more the merrier. "He is real!" a small boy with black hair exclaimed excitedly and started running around after recovering from his shock. Another boy with glasses joined him in cheering. Those were most probably Wendy, John and Michael._

 _I looked at another girl who was looking at Tink and me in amazement. Out of all of them, only she seemed to be the same age as me. She had long light brown hair and dark blue eyes. That was when I knew she was also a Darling._

 _As I've presumed, those were Wendy, John and Michael. The girl was still unknown to me though. Wait, what did those three call her? Liz? That was her name? "I'm…" the girl started. "I know, your name is Liz!" I told her with a smile. "Um… yes." The girl, or should I say Liz smiled back._

"I love her…" I whispered in realization, looking up at the sky. The wind kept blowing, as if it wanted to spread my words throughout the place, as if it wanted everyone to hear them. I knew it now. I loved Elizabeth Darling. But, when did it start? When did I start having feelings for her?

 _The Lost Kids, the Darlings, Tink and I were flying out of the Dream Chasm, some of us on that door and some of us in the air. Finally we were going to get out of that awful and dark place! Soon we were near the Never Tree._

 _"Liz!" Michael, John and Meera who were on the door shouted. Wait, wasn't Liz supposed to be there as well? I quickly looked down to see her falling! Wasting no time, I quickly caught her while she was screaming. Liz then opened her eyes and looked at me. "Got you!" "Thanks." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. She really had a beautiful smile, and her blue eyes were really… Wait, what?_

 _Before I could think of something else, Tink flew to us and sprinkled Liz. Yeah, that fairy was always jealous. But why would she be jealous of Liz? It wasn't like we did anything; I just saved her from falling, right?_

I think this was when it started. _"No matter what happens and how much time passes, everyone is going to leave you alone and unloved! I'd rather grow up than be with someone who is going to be forever alone."_ Wendy's voice came to my mind. She was right.

At that moment, the pain became even bigger. Liz, she was leaving, she was leaving her cousins, she was leaving Neverland, she was leaving me… Why?! Why did it have to hurt so much?

One thing was clear to me. Love was nothing but feelings of pain, sadness, disappointment, betrayal and anger.

 **Liz's POV**

I joined the Lost Kids feeling depressed. All I wanted at this moment was to go home. "Liz!" Michael ran to me when I joined the others. "Hi Michael." I said quietly. "Did you find Peter?" he asked me. The last thing I wanted to do at this moment was to talk about our argument which ended up with Peter flying away to I don't know where.

"Elizabeth!" Michael's voice broke my train of thoughts. "I asked you something!" "I did find him." I said simply while walking past him. "And what happened?" Chubs asked curiously. "Nothing." I lied while Ficelle was looking at me with concern. Why was he doing that?

"Liz, something must have happened!" Danny wanted me to tell them. "Nothing happened, alright?!" I exclaimed before running into the forest. I couldn't talk to them about this. It was just too painful. I felt let down by a person whom I thought would actually understand me. Now I see that I was wrong.

Meanwhile, Harrison tried to go after her. "You're not going anywhere!" Chubs and Michael stopped him from moving. "You've caused enough damage already." John told him icily while Ficelle ran to catch up with her.

I saw Ficelle catching up with me. "Ficelle, I really don't want to talk about it now." I told him firmly. He looked at me. "I know, but please tell me just one thing. Was he sad when he heard that you are leaving?" How did they know that Peter knew? Oh, probably because Peter and I were actually shouting while arguing, so that explained it.

"He wasn't just sad. He was sad, upset, hurt and angry." I told Ficelle who sighed. "Liz, there's something that I have to tell you." He told me with seriousness in his voice. I raised an eyebrow. What did he have to tell me when it seemed so important?

He motioned for me to sit down and I did. Ficelle was than walking back and forth, as if he was thinking about something. After about a minute, he stopped and looked at me. "Liz, how much do you know about Wendy?"

I was confused. What was that supposed to mean? Of course I knew Wendy! She was mean, a person who I didn't need in my life, someone who I was jealous of a long time ago, a person who I really wanted to punch sometimes… "Why don't you ask her, she's there with the others?" I folded my arms.

Ficelle shook his head. "No, not that Wendy." Then which Wendy was he talking about? My Aunt? "The first Wendy." Ficelle then told me. Oh, he was talking about… my great, great, great grandmother?! I shrugged my shoulders.

"The only thing that I actually know about her is that she had a diary which I've found in our attic and that she was here." I told Ficelle. He slowly nodded before looking up, as if he was in his thoughts. "Has anyone told you that you look a lot like her?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the sky, thinking. "There was a picture of her which Grandma sent us and John and Michael commented how it was me on the picture and then Wendy said how it was Wendy." I finally told him.

Ficelle sighed. "Then I need to tell you the whole story." The whole story? "A long time ago, in the 20th century in Bloomsburry, a young girl always loved to tell her younger brothers a story about a boy named Peter Pan." I smiled, already knowing that it was Wendy he was talking about.

"After one night, their lives got better. Every night, Peter would come to take them to Neverland. Here, the Darlings and we had a lot of adventures together, and we were very good friends." I've already known that? Why was Ficelle telling me this? "One day, we managed to outsmart Hook by trapping him and his pirates inside the empty Never Tribe because he was searching for our hideout."

That sounded awesome! "After that, we decided to celebrate. However, when they were alone, Wendy wanted Peter to tell her what his feelings were. Peter, he didn't really know what to tell her because he didn't really know much about them." My eyebrows furrowed. Where was he going with this?

"This led to a fight which ended with Peter and Wendy falling out. He told her to go and grow up, and she told him that he was going to be forever alone and asked who could ever love him." What?! My eyes widened. However, then, I remembered something. At the end of Wendy's diary, she wrote something. _'He's just a boy who'll always be young and alone, and that's it.'_ Did she write that after their fight or..?

"How do you know that?" I asked, shaking a bit. I couldn't believe this happened! I always thought of Wendy as someone who would never fight with Peter… "I was in the bushes when they had the fight. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, picking up berries for all of us." It was silent. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked quietly.

Ficelle looked at the ground. "Because even though years have passed since Wendy was here, Peter never really forgot her words, although it may look like he did. And with you leaving, he may be thinking that what Wendy had told him is true after all. The Lost Kids and I know about it very well because I've told them, and we're worried."

So the point was that not only was I making myself feel bad, but I was also hurting Peter by leaving? The thought of that hurt really much, and my heart was beating faster. Every part of me hurt, and I felt like nothing else was important at this moment. What was going on with me?

Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, but before that could happen, a huge gust of wind suddenly started blowing. It was like a huge storm! Ficelle and I joined the others the fastest we could because the wind was still blowing really, really strong.

Tinker Bell quickly flew to me and hid herself behind my hair to protect herself from the wind. The last thing she needed was the wind to blow her away.

Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing. I could see icicles hanging from the trees, and the ground was freezing. For some reason, this was a déjà vu. "What's going on?" Harrison asked while trying to get himself warm. For some reason, it wasn't cold to me, but it looked like this wasn't the case with the others. Why didn't I feel it like the others? Not that I complained, but still, I wanted to know.

"It's happening again!" we turned around to see the Great Chief coming towards us with worry on his face. "What is happening again?" Danny asked. "Neverland is freezing…" John said in realization.

 _One of Michael's tears fell to the ground. It formed a bit of ice before disappearing! Suddenly, a huge gust of wind was blowing! "What's happening?" Wendy asked while we were trying to shield ourselves from the wind._

 _"I don't know!" Peter exclaimed while shielding Tinker Bell. The wind stopped blowing. Icicles were here, and the ground was frozen just like now. I was trying to keep myself warm. It didn't help that I was wearing short sleeves, but at least I had tights! Peter flew up and took a frozen tree branch. "I've never seen this in Neverland." He stated worriedly._

 _What was going on here? The Great Chief, Tiger Lily and another Indian joined us. From what I've understood, Neverland was slowly freezing. "Only a child's tear can cause such a phenomenon!" the Chief told us._

 _I instantly knew who it was. Michael was sad because Marshmallow was being given away! The last thing I heard before Peter was off to London to retrieve Marshmallow was that if Michael's heart drove deep into wither, then Neverland might not survive._

"A child's tear…" I said quietly. It wasn't me; my tears didn't even touch the ground. Did teenagers count as children here? Oh yes, because we technically weren't adults… Nearly all of us were here? I looked at Ficelle, then at the others who were all looking at me, but I still didn't know who caused this. Why were they looking at me anyway? I didn't cause this! But who did, and why?

 **Finally I can post this chapter after a long time! Problems become even bigger, and Hook appears in the next chapter as well, but I think this is one of the most important chapters, so I hope it came out well. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	25. Hook Makes the Scene

**Hi guys! I'm mind blown. I was just looking for something online, and I found out that new 'The New Adventures of Peter Pan' episodes are here after all, and I'm so happy! I decided not to end the story here because I want to see the new episodes when I get a chance. I've only seen two of them including the TV special, so if there's an episode that you'd like me to do, tell me in the reviews because I'm really looking forward to seeing them, and maybe writing them. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

Who caused this and why? I looked at the others. Baby was trying to warm himself, so were Maia and Meera, Harrison was looking at the Never Tree in shock, Danny was shivering, Chubs was talking to Cynthia and they were looking at me, John and Michael were also looking at me, Wendy huffed, Tinker Bell who had flown out of her hiding place behind my hair gasped and covered her mouth as if she realized something and the Great Chief and Ficelle were also looking at me.

That moment, I saw Poppy, Petunia, Daisy and Iris walking to us. "What happened?" Petunia asked with hands on her arms. "Neverland is freezing!" Tinker Bell flew to her Fairy Godmothers and explained the situation to them. They gasped when they heard that. "Wait, can't you undo the freezing?" I asked Poppy. She had summer powers after all!

Poppy shook her head sadly. "Not when a child's tear unleashes it. Our powers are nature, yes, but they can't do anything now because a child's sadness started this, and it has to finish it." She explained. Out of a corner of my eye, I saw Wendy giving blankets to the others. "Here Liz." John said giving me his. "No thanks John, you need it more than me." I told my cousin, giving it back to him.

"But it's freezing, how can you be in short sleeves like that?" "I don't feel cold for some reason." I explained quietly. John's eyes widened. "How?" he gaped. "I wish I knew." I sighed. "Wait! You're giving blankets to us and we still don't know whose tear caused this awful weather!" Harrison stood up and exclaimed.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask Elizabeth?" she told him before looking at me angrily and leaving to give more blankets. I felt angry. I didn't know who was behind this! I was trembling, but not because I was cold. "I don't know whose tear caused it." I told Harrison coldly when he walked up to me to ask.

"Don't lie Elizabeth, you know perfectly well." Wendy huffed. But I didn't know! How hard was it for her to get that through her thick skull?! "I don't!" I retorted, shaking my head. The last thing I needed was to get into another fight. I decided to run away instead, I had to be alone.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Liz, wait!" Ficelle shouted after her, but she didn't, running away from them. He turned around to look at Wendy. "Bravo, Wendy." He said sarcastically while glaring at her. Wendy frowned. "It's not my fault she's refusing to admit the truth!" she argued.

John walked up to them. "She's just as clueless as the rest of us Wendy!" he spoke up with his arms folded. "She really did look confused…" Tinker Bell said thinking. "But it's obvious who created this and why." She then added.

Harrison looked at them, realizing what the fairy was talking about. "You mean…" he started only to be cut off. "Peter." The Great Chief finished. John, Michael, the Lost Kids and Danny were gaping at the Great Chief. "Are you serious?" Michael asked in disbelief. The Great Chief nodded. John looked at the sky, thinking.

"Liz doesn't feel cold…" he muttered. "Just like when I cried because Marshmallow was gone and the part where it wasn't freezing was the part where Marshmallow was!" Michael said in realization. Danny looked at them in disbelief in shock. "Whoa, whoa, let me get this straight." He motioned with his hand and umbrella. "Peter caused this because of Elizabeth leaving, and her not feeling cold is…" "Because she's the reason why he's upset." Cynthia finished.

Harrison shook his head. "This is seriously messed up." He muttered. "And why doesn't Liz know that?" Baby asked curiously. "Because she sees Peter as a person she always saw when she was little, not as a person who would be upset and sad because of some girl leaving." John explained sadly. "Alright people, but we have three problems." Maia spoke up.

"Where's Peter? Where did Liz go? And what are we going to do?" Meera asked. And those were really good questions. They didn't know the answer to the first one. But they also didn't have the answer to the second one. And they absolutely had _no_ idea what they were going to do. Little did they know that one person was listening to their conversation before running away to tell his Captain.

 **Smee's POV**

I was looking for Miss Elizabeth as the Captain had instructed me to do so. He had a new plan, and he wanted me to capture her as bait for Pan. However, before I could get closer to those pesky little devils, I heard shouting.

"You big jerk! Can't you just leave everyone alone?! You did it on purpose, didn't you?!" little Michael was trying to push a boy with blond hair and blue eyes to the ground but was unsuccessful because he was shorter than the boy.

"You think you can just go and kiss or whatever you teenagers do to others like that?! Kiss my cousin again, and I'll… I'll…" Michael was really mad at the boy. Wait, he said that the boy kissed his cousin. Was it… Elizabeth he was talking about? I smirked a bit. What I liked to know was what Peter Pan had to say about that.

However, it looked like he already saw that from what I could understand, and that Miss Elizabeth was leaving for some place called America. After a while, I could hear shouts. "Why didn't you tell me?!" that was Pan. "Because of this! Besides, if I did tell you, what would it change?!" Miss Elizabeth shouted back.

I decided to stay here and listen to the drama that was currently in front of me. Eventually, Miss Elizabeth returned, and soon after, wind started blowing, and everything was freezing! Pan was apparently upset that his dear Elizabeth was leaving him. I had to tell this to the Captain!

By the time I got to the Jolly Roger, the Captain was awake. "SMEE, WHY IS IT SNOWING HERE?!" He moaned. "Captain, it's because of Pan…" I started but didn't get to finish because the Captain grabbed me by my shirt with his hook and lifted me up! "Peter Pan?! And I don't see you bringing Elizabeth here!" he demanded angrily, glaring at me.

"Captain, he's upset because Elizabeth is leaving him and because some boy from before kissed…." The Captain dropped me. "What did you say?!" he demanded, lifting me up again with his hook. I really hated when he did that! "Elizabeth is leaving from what I understood, and Pan caused this." I repeated. The Captain smirked before dropping me once again.

"Smee, do you know what this means?" he asked me happily. "That Pan is really unlucky when it comes to girls?" I stated the obvious. "NO, YOU STUPID PATHETIC WORM!" The Captain shouted at me. "But, you do have a point…" he laughed, stroking his beard. "It means that what I told Pan before was true, and we just need to remind him of that!" he explained laughing.

He then looked up to see the sun shining somewhere in the forest. "That's where Miss Elizabeth is." I explained. The Captain slowly nodded, a smirk on his face. "Mr Smee, tell everyone that we're preparing to leave the Jolly Roger!" he declared lifting up his hook.

"Yes Captain but, what are we going?" I asked while standing up. The Captain then looked directly at me. "We're going to play 'Elizabeth Hunt'." He said before he started laughing.

 **Liz's POV**

I was running in the forest when I bumped into someone and screamed. It was Jake Sorrow! "Where do you think you're going Miss?" he asked while smirking and putting my hands behind me. "Let go of me!" I protested, kicking things around with my legs and trying to break free.

"Easy Elizabeth, we don't want you to get hurt now, do we?" I heard a voice which made me look up. Captain Hook was walking towards me with an evil smile on his face. "Hook?!" "What's the matter Elizabeth, you look like you've seen a ghost!" the Captain laughed. "Because that's my face every time I see you." I told him the truth.

Hook glared at me. "You won't be so cheeky once I do this!" He stated smugly before taking my arm in his and taking out his sword. The sword passed through my skin, making it cut open and I screamed in pain. It hurt! What did he do that for?! I mean, Hook was never that violent… But who was I to say that? Peter knew the Captain longer than me anyway…

I looked at the cut which was spreading from my arm to my hand. Blood was slowly coming out of it. I then looked up at Hook in horror. "Not so brave now, huh?" he smirked. I wanted to say something, but something told me that I should stay quiet and not let myself get hurt any further. My arm was already stinging me anyway.

"You learned your lesson, huh?" Hook asked me like a father would ask his daughter. In the other words, he was mocking me. "Tell me Elizabeth, what day is this?" he then asked. I didn't want to answer that question. "ANSWER ME!" The Captain's hook was put against my neck, threatening to slit my throat. "It's Saturday!" I exclaimed.

Hook nodded. "What's the weather like?" "It's snowy and cold as you can see." I stated the obvious once the hook was put against my neck again, ordering me to answer. "But you're not freezing like the rest of us." Hook pointed at his pirates who were freezing and trying to make some fire with rocks. "Because my arms are being held by Jake Sorrow." I pointed out. "You're welcome." Jake Sorrow said from behind me.

"No Elizabeth, do you want to know the real reason?" "If you could enlighten me dear Captain that would be wonderful!" I commented, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Watch what you're saying!" Hook threatened angrily, pointing his sword at me. I stayed quiet, much to Hook's pleasure. He must have liked that he had power over me, that I couldn't escape.

The Captain looked into the distance before looking at me with a smug look. "Your lover boy caused this, that's why!" he said simply. My eyebrows furrowed. Lover boy? Wait… Peter?! No, he couldn't, he wouldn't do that!

"No, he didn't!" I shouted. "Oh, but he did! It was unintentionally of course, but he still did it." Hook said, looking at me with an evil grin. "NO!" I roared. I refused to believe that! Hook stopped laughing. "And what makes you so sure that Peter didn't cause this, my dear Elizabeth?" he asked curiously in a mocking way.

I looked at the sky which was dark, lifting my chin up high. "Because Peter Pan never cries." I said firmly, refusing to take my eyes off the sky. "Ohhh!" the pirates were mocking me. I looked down to see Hook laughing.

"Would you look at that?" he walked up to me. "Peter Pan never cries!" he imitated me, causing the pirates to burst in laughter. "That's how she figured it out, huh?" he then turned around to look at me. "WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!" He roared at me, his saliva on my face and his breath was awful, like a rotten fish!

"This time, he did, and it's because of you leaving." Hook finished. What?! "So you're telling me that I'm the reason Neverland is dying?" I asked coldly, realizing what the Captain was aiming at. "No, why would you think that?" Hook asked innocently, much to my annoyance. Did he find pretending not to know a thing to be a way to mock me?! It wasn't funny at all!

"PLEASE! If it's dying, it's because Neverland is freezing, if it's freezing, it's because a child's tear caused it, if the tear caused it, it would be because of someone being sad, and Peter is how you say upset because of me leaving! So come on, tell me how I'm not the reason?!" I demanded angrily, feeling guilty.

Hook sighed, taking off his hat and playing with it. "If you want to put it that way, then yes, but I was trying to be tactful and not let the reality crash in you like that." He said while putting it back on his head. "You, tactful?" I raised an eyebrow. The Captain glared at me.

"You don't like me that way, huh? Then I'll show you how tactless I can be! You my dear," he said, lifting my chin up with his hook to look at him. "Are going to serve as bait for your dear Pan." He spat before starting to walk away. I glared at his back. "What makes you think that Peter will come for me?" I demanded icily.

Hook stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You stupid girl, how come you haven't learned yet?" he walked up to me once again. "He doesn't want you to leave, let alone die at my hands, or to be more precise…" his hook passed through my skin again, this time on my forehead and I was about to scream but Jake Sorrow covered my mouth.

"At my hand and hook!" The Captain lifted the hook up to make it clear to me. "He loves you!" I looked down to the ground. At hearing the last part, I felt warmness inside of me and I felt so happy despite the current situation… I felt like I could fly anywhere which was ironic considering that I was stuck here with the pirates. "And that's why he's finally going down! You my dear are going to help us in bringing down Peter Pan once and for all, like it or not!" he smirked.

I looked up to meet Hook's cold brown eyes, which were completely opposite of Peter's warm ones. "You're a monster." I said with my voice full of anger and coldness. "And you're a girl who's going to serve as our bait for Pan!" Hook responded with no shame. "Let's go!" No matter how hard I tried to break free, it was useless. What have I done?!

 **There it is! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	26. Rescue Mission

**dream lighting: Which Wendy exactly? Lol. Well this is the chapter, and I hope you'll like it. I know it's been a while, but now I'm here with it!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Let's go!" Hook ordered. "Let go of me!" I tried to break free from Jake Sorrow's hold. Then, I kicked him in his guts. "OW, IT HURTS!" Jake Sorrow cried. Before I could try to run away though, Hook was holding me by my shirt with his hook, lifting me in the air. "You do that again Miss and you'll wish you were never born." He threatened lowly.

I shivered at his words however I got the message. But, if anything happened to Peter because of me, I'd never forgive myself…

 **Third Person's POV**

John and Michael were trying to help Chubs and Cynthia make fire, Baby and Meera were sitting on flowers, Wendy was still giving blankets, Danny was opening and closing his umbrella, Harrison was throwing rocks into the distance, Maia and Ficelle were looking at the distance from the Never Tree and the Great Chief was looking around.

"Why can't this stupid branch light up?!" Michael groaned in irritation before throwing the branch on the ground. "It's not that hard Michael." Cynthia told him, managing to create a bit of fire. Their happiness was short lived though because it was soon gone because of the wind. "No!" Chubs exclaimed. John shivered, gripping his blanket more tightly.

Ficelle and Maia were sitting on the Never Tree balcony, looking through the telescope. "Do you see anything?" Ficelle asked Maia. "Nope, not a thing in sight." She sighed. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream was heard in the distance, but no one knew where it was coming from. It lasted shortly, but it was enough to cause everyone to wonder who it was.

"Did you hear that?" Baby walked to Michael and asked him, apparently scared. Michael nodded. "It sounded so creepy…" he stated, shivering and holding for his long sleeves. "Michael, here's your blanket." Wendy, who was shocked just like the others at hearing the scream, offered her brother. "Thanks." Michael told her.

Harrison then stood up. "People, we're supposed to do something! How can you just sit here while it's getting colder?!" Michael glared at him. "You mean we should do something like you kissed Liz and told everyone that she was leaving?" he asked challengingly. They had problems, but Michael wasn't willing to forgive Harrison for that. In his opinion, it was Harrison's fault that all of this happened.

Harrison glared at him. "You're still upset about that?" he asked angrily. Michael huffed before blowing a raspberry at him and looking away. Harrison never really understood how Elizabeth could get along with her male cousins, nor did he really like them.

He saw her with John and Michael so many times that he was wondering how come they were getting along when age difference between Michael and Elizabeth was 9 years. Harrison liked Michael even less now, as for John, he found him annoying. What he didn't know was that the Darling boys thought exactly the same about him.

"What are we supposed to do then Mister?" Chubs asked with his arms folded. "We can't do anything." Ficelle said while jumping off a rope and landing in between Baby and Meera. "How not?" Harrison narrowed his eyes. "One, we don't know where Liz is…" he started counting on his fingers. "Two, we don't know where Peter is either…"

While Ficelle and Harrison were arguing, Wendy looked at them, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Neverland was dying, her cousin disappeared (Why should she even care about that bit? It was her fault Neverland was in this state after all!), their leader was nowhere in sight… "But we've got to do something!" she argued, cutting off both of them.

This just didn't feel right to her. Wendy has been jealous of Elizabeth ever since she was 10 and Liz was 12, but she refused to admit it. The boys she liked liked Elizabeth instead (but she didn't realize she liked Harrison until later), John and Michael got along with Liz, but her mum always compared Liz to her? Wendy never said anything about that, but she couldn't see the point of it either when she was younger. However, when she became jealous of Elizabeth, her mum comparing Liz to her comforted her. The fact that at least she thought that she was better than the person she was jealous of made her feel better. Finally, she could see that her cousin was feeling bad, and she should feel happy.

But, she wasn't happy. When she pushed Elizabeth downstairs, she thought she would be feeling that way, but again, all she felt was a bit of shame. Now that she realized what was happening around her, Wendy couldn't help thinking that it was all her fault. She urged Harrison to tell Liz he liked her, she told everyone that she was leaving for America, and she was the one who was acting mean towards her!

Now, at this moment, Wendy didn't even understand her desire to be better than her cousin. She was popular in school, she had good grades, she had friends, her parents, siblings, and Liz also had good grades, but she didn't have as much friends as her, her parents were on another continent and she was an only child… Liz supported Wendy whenever she needed an advice before they started fighting, and this was how Wendy repaid to her?

 _"Race you upstairs!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "But Lizzie, what's the point when you'll win anyway?" Wendy pouted looking at the ground. Elizabeth frowned before smiling. She walked to Wendy quietly before taking her and putting her on her back, much to her surprise._

 _"Lizzie, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed. "That way both of us will win!" Elizabeth explained while laughing. They then ran to their room while piggybacking and fell on Wendy's bed, both of them giggling uncontrollably._

 _However, they had to calm down when Wendy's mum entered the room. "Girls, what are you doing?" she asked with baby Michael in her hands. "Nothing mum, we were just having fun, right Lizzie?" Wendy asked. "Exactly Wen, John, do you want to join us?" Elizabeth asked John who joined them upstairs with a smile._

 _John nodded smiling as well. "Sword fighting!" he exclaimed, taking his wooden sword and throwing another two to the girls. "What are you doing children?" Aunt asked them with a raised eyebrow. "We're sword fighting, just like Peter Pan and Captain Hook!" Wendy declared excitedly._

 _"You're going to regret the day you met me you silly boy!" John said imitating Captain Hook and sword fighting Elizabeth. "In your dreams, you Stupid Captain!" she retorted while they were jumping on Wendy's bed. "Hook, I'm here as well!" Wendy jumped up as well, sprinkling John and Elizabeth with some dust._

 _Unfortunately, it just made them sneeze. "Wendy, what was that?" Aunt asked at seeing the dust. "It was supposed to be Tinker Bell's fairy dust." Wendy explained sheepishly. "You won't get off this ship, you silly brats!" "Oh we will!"_

This just made Wendy realize that she made mistakes. Not just one, but more of them, and they were big mistakes. She was estranged from her cousin, and possibly her brothers now, and it was all because of her uncontrollable and unneeded jealousy.

"But we can't do anything Wendy!" Ficelle tried to explain it to her angrily. She shook her head. "We need to go and find Liz and…" "Since when did you care about Liz?" John suddenly spoke up. Wendy knew what her brother was referring to very well, but did the rest have to know about it? "Because a girl's scream was heard five minutes ago?" she demanded.

John shook his head, not believing his sister. "What are you talking about? Liz and you are cousins, you get along well?" Iris walked up to the Darling trio and Ficelle and asked confused. "No! Wendy is always mean towards Liz! It's because of her that Liz had this huge bruise on her forehead! Wendy pushed her downstairs!" Michael exclaimed.

At hearing that, Tinker Bell, the Lost Kids, Danny, Harrison and Fairy Godmothers looked at Wendy in shock. "Hold on! You're serious?" Tinker Bell asked John and Michael in disbelief who nodded. "So much for John accidentally hitting her with his baseball bat." Harrison muttered, which made John look at him in confusion.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard Maia's voice from the Never Tree. "It's Peter!" she shouted to them. At that, everyone brightened up. "Peter!" "He's here!" everyone chorused. However, they stopped when they saw their leader flying towards the Never Tree, and they knew something was wrong.

Peter always stood straightened up, his head high. But Peter right now was looking at the ground instead, his shoulders slumped. The boy who would never grow up landed in front of all of them, but it was like he didn't see them at all. "Peter?" Baby asked carefully. When he didn't answer to his call, Baby knew what to do. "PETER!" He shouted and Peter flinched before looking at Baby surprised.

"What happened?" Meera asked him worriedly. "Nothing happened." He answered absentmindedly. "Have you seen Liz?" Michael ran to Peter and asked him. At hearing that, Peter straightened up and folded his arms. "No, I haven't seen Elizabeth." He answered firmly. Ficelle frowned at the way he said it. He rarely called Liz like that. Something happened, and it was obvious Peter didn't want to talk about it.

The Great Chief joined them. "Peter, it's good that you're here. Look what happened." He told Peter who looked around, his eyes wide once he realized what the weather was like. "What happened?" he gaped while the snow was still falling. "The Neverland is…" "I know what happened, but I mean, who did it?" The Lost Kids, Danny and the Fairy Godmothers looked at each other nervously.

Tinker Bell flew to Peter. "Um, you did it." She pointed out nervously. "What?" "Only a child's tear can cause such a phenomenon, and yours caused it." The Great Chief explained. Peter looked at the Great Chief in shock. "What can we do to stop it?" he quickly asked. "What caused it needs to stop." Poppy stated, walking up to them.

"We need to find Liz." Maia told them. "And what are we going to do then?" Peter demanded, crossing his arms, much to everyone's surprise. "Peter…" John started. "No! We're going to find Elizabeth and then what?! She'll go to America anyway..." He said the last part to himself bitterly. "She disappeared a while ago, and we heard a scream." Ficelle told him. "She loves you, and you're just going to sit here and do I don't know what while she might be in trouble?!" Harrison demanded with his arms folded, standing up.

At hearing that, Peter turned around to glare at Harrison. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Besides, love is nothing but feelings of pain, anger, sadness and disappointment." He muttered, looking at the ground. John, Michael and Ficelle looked at each other in shock and disbelief. The Great Chief looked at Peter sadly, knowing what happened a long time ago very well. Tinker Bell looked sad while the rest didn't know what to say.

Before anyone could respond, an arrow was thrown to the ground near them. It had a drawing tied to it. The Great Chief untied the drawing and picked it up curiously. After looking at it, his eyes widened. "Captain Hook has Elizabeth and Tiger Lily!" At hearing 'Hook has Elizabeth' part, Peter jerked his head up.

He may have been angry and upset, but he wasn't going to let Hook do anything to Liz. Everyone gasped. "We need to go and show those silly pirates what we're made of!" Michael was jumping around before falling on the ground. Danny joined him temporarily in jumping, but he had to stop because he didn't want to slip on ice.

"Let's go!" Harrison declared. "No, you stay here to think about what you've done along with Wendy." John marched to him and told him. "But I want to help!" Wendy said with determination and folded her arms. However, John wasn't willing to believe her. He loved his sister, but he didn't like what she did in the past, and that part of him was stronger at this moment.

Peter was looking at John and Wendy in utter confusion, not knowing what two of the siblings were talking about. Tinker Bell whispered to him why John was so hesitant, and his eyes widened. However, what happened before wasn't his priority right now. They had to save Liz.

The Fairy Godmothers and Danny offered to stay with Wendy and Harrison, and after that, the Lost Kids were off to the Jolly Roger.

 **Liz's POV**

"She knows how to jump and run!" "Who taught you that?" When I arrived at the Jolly Roger, Tiger Lily was soon captured as well, but she was tied up while the pirates along with Hook decided to play a game called 'Elizabeth Hunt'.

The point of the game was to capture me on the ship while I was running away, and I couldn't find a way to escape! I tried to see whether I could jump in the water, but Chuluun made sure I couldn't escape with his axe.

I was running to the door of Hook's cabin when a knife flew right next to me, stabbing the door! Jaro sure knew how to throw those knives… I decided to run to the deck, but I tripped along the way, falling down and in front of Hook.

The Captain smirked at me. "I think we played enough with Elizabeth now, onto the main part!" he stated, taking out his sword. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I was tired, and I wanted Hook to just do me a favor and do what he wanted already. "Sweat dreams Elizabeth!" Hook smirked, lifting his sword up.

I put my hands up to shield myself even though I knew it wouldn't help much and closed my eyes, waiting for Hook to plunge his sword into me. Only, that didn't happen. Instead, I felt another presence landing down in front of me. "Leave her alone Hook." A familiar voice said lowly. I quickly opened my eyes to see… Peter!

He was in front of me, facing Hook with his dagger in his right hand and anger on his face. Peter then looked at the sky. "ATTACK!" He shouted, lifting his dagger up and the next thing I knew was that the Lost Kids were either landing on the deck or flying around, attacking the pirates. John and Chubs landed with brooms in their hands, Cynthia and Ficelle were throwing berries at the pirates, Meera ordered the birds to attack them like she did once when we fought the pirates, Maia landed and started to kick pirates after freeing tied up Tiger Lily, Michael and Baby were using their slingshots to attack them and Tinker Bell lifted a barrel in the air with her fairy dust.

I was so amazed by the sight that I didn't notice someone grabbing my hand tightly and pulling me up. I looked up to see Peter looking at me, and I knew why he did that. Hook's sword passed way too near us and stabbed the ground instead!

We quickly made a run for it and hid behind a nearby pillar. "Are you alright?" Peter quickly asked me. I nodded. But then, I felt a hand on my forehead and then on my arm. Oh no… Peter was looking at both of the places where Hook cut me in horror. "Did _he_ do that?" he asked lowly. I said nothing, but that was enough for him to know that he did.

"WHERE ARE YOU PAN?! Hiding like usual? Come out you coward!" Hook's voice could be heard. Why did he say that?! Now Peter looked really mad due to the fact that Hook called him a coward. However, before both of us could do anything, a hook appeared in front of us so we quickly ducked, Peter running to the right and I to the left, respectively.

"Leave her out of this Hook! You want to fight me, go ahead!" Peter told Hook angrily. "Fine then Pan, let's do it!" Hook declared happily. I was a bit worried. He and Peter then started sword fighting near his cabin, and someone pulled me by my hand.

I was preparing my fist to punch whoever did that, only to see John looking at me. "John!" I exclaimed happily, pulling my cousin into a hug. "You're alright?" I nodded. "Thanks." Then, Asbjorn was charging at us only for Tinker Bell to throw her barrel at him, making him fall to the ground. She, John and I looked at each other before I took a nearby broom and we joined the fight.

 **Third Person's POV**

In London, Wendy Darling was making a phone call, trying to talk to her son John Darling. "Hello?" John Darling answered. "John, we need to talk." Wendy told her son over the phone. "What is it mum, I need to go and pick Elizabeth at the airport." John answered with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"But that's just it John. You're making a big mistake; Liz won't like it in America." Wendy argued. "Mother, we've been through this. I'm her father, not you, and I think she'll do just fine." "But you don't realize that she has friends here, maybe she likes…" "She'll find new friends, as for whether she likes someone, Elizabeth is going there to finish her studies, not to have a silly love life."

"John, what will _he_ say?" Wendy finally asked. John was standing there, frozen before recomposing himself. "He doesn't exist, mother. Now leave me alone, I need to pick up my daughter!" With that, John hung up.

 **Peter's POV**

Hook and I were sword fighting. "You're going to pay Hook!" I shouted. The Captain smirked. "It's not my fault that you've become such a softie when it comes to girls, Pan. A single cut and you want to kill me already."

I glared at the Captain. It wasn't one cut; it was three if we counted one from before. "I haven't!" I exclaimed angrily. But then, I remembered something. I remembered the night when John, Michael, Tinker Bell, Liz and I were coming back from the Secret Garden.

 _'I'll never let something like that happen to you again.'_ I told Liz when her arm was healed. But I _did_ let it happen to her again… "Face it Pan, you have." Hook said and tried to stab me but I quickly flew out of the way. "That is what happens when you love someone, my dear boy." Hook said nonchalantly, striking once again. I quickly hid behind another pillar.

"You'd do anything for that person; you would never be able to live with yourself if anything happened to her, you'd want to kill whoever harmed her just like you want to kill me now, but that was what I wanted while I was enjoying cutting her skin…" My blood boiled at hearing that. "SHUT UP!" I roared, coming out from behind the pillar and attacking with my dagger from the air.

Hook gasped in a mocking way while he was blocking my attacks. "Oh, look at that! Again, so obvious, and I told you before Pan! But…" he then leaned in between his sword and my dagger. "I've also told you something else." He whispered to me but I kicked him in his leg before he could say anything.

However, it was like I didn't kick him at all. He stood up; attacking this time first and I dropped my dagger. "I've told you that she was going to break your heart sooner or later." He said, catching me and holding me so I couldn't escape. "Let go of me!" I tried to kick him to break free, but Hook held me in a tight grip.

"Your Elizabeth is leaving…" I looked at Liz to see her fighting along with John and Tink against Asbjorn, a broom in her hands. "She is leaving her cousins…" I looked at John and Michael, the latter now on the ground and sitting on Chuluun's head while Baby was kicking him. "She is leaving her friends…" Ficelle and Maia were fighting Jake Sorrow, Cynthia and Meera were taking down Jaro, Smee was running around in a barrel while Tiger Lily was firing her arrows at it like the barrel was her moving target, Chubs was rolling on the deck and hitting Dagan who fell on the ground.

"But she's also leaving _you_ …" Hook then looked at me. I said nothing, trying not to show anything that would please Hook. "You see, Wendy was right after all, you're always going to be alone!" "NO!" I kicked Hook in his foot and he was holding it with his hands and yelping in pain. I quickly took my dagger from the ground and started attacking Hook from the ground again, but he was ready and started blocking the attacks again.

However, Hook _did_ have a point. Liz was leaving after all… And Wendy was right as well…

 _"It's so obvious you love her boy, but let me tell you something. She's going to break your heart sooner or later, and I wouldn't want to be in your skin when it happens!"_

 _"The best thing is, one day, Elizabeth will become an adult, she'll have a husband, kids of her own, she'l_ l

 _grow up…"_

 _"When she does that, you'll see that I was right all along!"_

I couldn't keep fighting like this anymore. I blocked another one of Hook's attacks, but barely. Soon after that, I felt a front part of my body colliding with the deck. I looked up from the ground to see Hook smirking at me. "And I was right. Who would have thought that a simple girl would be the end to a boy who's been a pain to me for all those years?" He asked while stroking his beard happily.

 **Liz's POV**

John, Tinker Bell and I finally managed to get rid of Asbjorn when we heard something hitting the deck. We turned around to see where it was coming from and I saw that everyone stopped fighting. I looked at the sight where the hitting sound came from and I froze in shock.

Tinker Bell, John, Michael and the Lost Kids were exchanging glances between each other and looking at the sight, but I was just standing there, not being able to think. Peter Pan was on the ground, lying in front of Hook who was standing and smiling evilly like there was no tomorrow.

 **Hope this ended up alright! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	27. Love

**Dream lighting: He already knows, Tink whispered it to him.  
Well guys, here's the next chapter and I hope you won't hate me for what is going to happen. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!  
**

 **Wendy's POV**

The weather was becoming even worse at the Never Tree. Fairy Godmothers, Harrison, Danny Ploof and I stayed here while the others went to save Elizabeth and Tiger Lily. I wanted to go as well, but we were told to stay behind.

Besides, it was obvious that John and Michael refused to believe me. It made me feel sad, but I also knew I deserved it. I shouldn't have acted that way towards Elizabeth, and I should have controlled my jealousy. I being jealous was my problem, and I wouldn't be surprised if the others stayed angry with me.

Who else pushed someone downstairs, discouraged them from falling in love, gave them cold looks and called them I don't know what? Only bad cousins did that and I was one of examples. Maybe things would have been different if I hadn't done that. Maybe John, Michael and Elizabeth would still love me, and I wouldn't be estranged from them.

John and Michael were my little brothers, and no matter how much they could annoy me sometimes, I loved them. Elizabeth, she was my cousin. When we were younger, she'd always help me whenever I was in trouble and we'd often play together…

Suddenly, storm was blowing even stronger. "SHUT UP!" I could hear someone shouting. It was… Peter? "Did you hear that?" Mister Ploof asked standing up. Harrison, the Fairy Godmothers and I nodded. "We need to help them." I said, clenching my fists. Harrison shook his head. "We've been told to stay here."

"And they might be in trouble for all we know." I retorted frustrated. Harrison raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that right now they must be angry with you?" "I know and I'm well aware of that." I then looked at Mister Ploof and the Fairy Godmothers who were looking at me. I could see disappointment in their eyes. "I'm ashamed of my actions, and I don't expect anyone to forgive me, but I won't just sit here and wait for the others to be killed." I finished firmly.

Suddenly, Petunia's voice from the Never Tree could be heard. "Everyone is captured!" she exclaimed. Poppy, Iris, Daisy, Harrison, Mister Ploof and I looked at each other with determination. We had to do something, and quick.

 **Liz's POV**

I didn't know what to think. Peter was on the ground, lying in front of Hook who was smiling evilly like there was no yesterday. I looked at the others who were just as shocked. The boy who would never grow up was still there, breathing heavily.

Then, Hook pointed his sword at his chin. Peter was slowly standing up, his eyes closed while Hook still had that awful smirk on his face. I had this urge to walk straight to him and wipe it off his face, but I couldn't move. What happened between them to make Peter like this? Peter opened his eyes and looked at Hook. Then, Hook kicked him, sending him flying to the mast.

Suddenly, I could sense someone holding me. The pirates took a chance to capture us while we weren't expecting it! "Let go of me!" I shouted angrily and started kicking nearby things in order to get free while the others were shouting as well. However, it was no use. "I'm sorry Miss." Smee said while holding me. I said nothing at that, looking at Peter and Hook instead.

Look on Peter's face was pure pain and depression. Hook caught him and held him while we were trying to free ourselves from the pirates' grasp, but it didn't work. "Finally, after all this time, you're going to die…" Hook whispered while tracing his hook on Peter's neck. Thankfully he didn't bleed but seeing Hook doing that was giving me creeps. The worst thing was, he didn't seem to want to fight back!

"And you can thank your dear Elizabeth for that!" he then exclaimed and made Peter look at me. Again, the only thing I could see on his face was depression. I felt ashamed and sad. I'd never forgive myself for this. Then, he was ready to slit Peter's throat with his hook. However, he did something else. "YOU, COME HERE!" He walked up to me before taking me by my hair and pushing me towards Peter who stood up slowly, but it looked like his mind was somewhere else.

The others started shouting, but Hook shushed them. "SILENCE! Let Elizabeth say goodbye to Pan…" I looked at Peter, tears streaming down my eyes. "Liz, I'm sorry that I let you down." Peter said quietly, not looking at me. His eyes were lifeless brown, not the ones that I've come to love. "Oh, how romantic!" Hook commented sarcastically, making all of the pirates burst in laughter.

"Pay no attention to us; just do whatever you love birds do already!" Hook then stated mockingly. I glared at him before looking at Peter whose gaze was fixed to the ground. "Peter…" I started shakily. I didn't know why I was doing this at this moment, but I wasn't even thinking straight. This was goodbye after all?

"Please look me in the eyes." I told him but he still kept looking at the ground. "Please." I repeated. Peter finally looked at me, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. "You've never and you'll never fail me. Like I said before, I'll always believe in you."

Suddenly, the sky was becoming darker. Something big was coming. Before anyone could do anything, someone grabbed me from behind. "Enough with the chit chat now, Pan, do you want to die first or have her die in front of your eyes instead?" "NOOO!" Everyone chorused angrily. "STOP IT YOU BIG JERK!" That was Michael. "YOU DOOFUS!" "YOU COWARD!" "YOU STUPID SEADOG!" The Lost Kids were shouting. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Hook roared. I covered my ears. Everyone was quiet after that. "You know what? I'll kill you both!" Hook said, taking out his gun after pushing me harshly right towards Peter who caught me.

"Any last words, boy?" Hook demanded, getting ready to pull a trigger on the gun. However, before he could do anything; a coconut hit him in the head. If the situation wasn't so tense, I would probably laugh. Hook wasn't happy obviously. "WHO DID THAT?" He roared furiously while rubbing his head. It was deadly quiet. But really, who hit him with the coconut?

I looked up to see… Wendy! She was carrying coconuts in her hands, determination on her face. I was so happy to see her at this moment! "I DID!" She shouted, throwing another coconut at him. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Fairy Godmothers, Harrison and Danny kicking the pirates, freeing the Lost Kids, John and Michael.

The fight continued. After Wendy ran out of coconuts, she landed on the deck to join the fight. I found myself back to back with her. "I'm so glad to see you!" I exclaimed with a smile. "Look out!" she took my hand and we ducked. Jake Sorrow luckily missed hitting us with a broom. "I'm glad to see you too." Wendy said once we stood up.

I didn't expect to hear that from her? "And I'm sorry, I was jealous of you. I know that's not the reason to be so mean to you." She looked down. My eyes widened. " _You_ were jealous of _me_? I was jealous of you!" Then, I pushed Wendy down once Asbjorn tried to hit her. "John and Michael got along with you…" Asbjorn tried to hit us with his axe but we ducked again. "Boys liked you…"

"But you had more friends than me!" I told her honestly. "You're more popular than me in school and Aunt loves you!" "I know." Wendy looked down. "When I pushed you, I thought I'd be feeling happy, but I wasn't… I felt shame. I know it's too late and I don't expect any of you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." She then looked me in the eyes.

I could see sincerity and sadness in them, and all those early angry feelings towards her disappeared. After I kicked Asbjorn, he was sent flying into Hook's cabin by Tinker Bell. "Of course I forgive you!" I told Wendy instantly without thinking before pulling her into a hug. There was no point to think about it anyway. She was my cousin, and family was always there for one another, even when they made mistakes.

She let out a small gasp before returning it slowly. "I'm sorry too. I missed you cousin." I told her sincerely. "Girls watch out!" Tinker Bell suddenly shouted. Asbjorn was coming back, looking angrier than ever! Out of a corner of my eye, I could see John, Meera and Cynthia taking care of Jaro, Chubs, Maia and Harrison avoiding Chuluun's attacks, Peter and Hook sword fighting again (this time on the ground), Ficelle and the Fairy Godmothers attacking Jake Sorrow, Tiger Lily and Danny chasing Smee and Baby and Michael charging at Dagan with their brooms.

So that meant Wendy, Tinker Bell and I could take care of Asbjorn now. "Unguarde!" I took a nearby broom and started waving with it at Asbjorn. Tinker Bell lifted another barrel while Wendy was trying to get on Asbjorn's back. She was shorter than me so she'd have more chance when it came to that anyway.

While my cousin was trying to stop Asbjorn from seeing a thing by putting hands over his eyes, Asbjorn started waving with his axe violently, much to Wendy, Tinker Bell and mine surprise. The worst thing was he was waving it straight at me! I tried to defend myself with my broom, but the axe broke it, its force sending me on the ground flying and hitting a mast with a loud thud!

I looked up to see that everyone stopped fighting, wanting to see who fell down like that. Even Peter and Hook stopped with their sword fight, looking at us. However, then, I couldn't believe what happened. Hook's sword was coming through Peter's torso, blood slowly coming out. He stabbed him! What I felt at that moment was pain, sadness, anger and disbelief. How could he do that?!

"PETER!" My cousins, Tinker Bell, the Lost Kids, Tiger Lily and Fairy Godmothers cried while Harrison and Danny were looking at the scene in horror. "NOOO!" I screamed along with the others. There was pure evil on Hook's face. He was happy that he plunged his sword into Peter. The pirates were looking rather pleased, but it wasn't as much noticeable as Hook.

The boy who would never grow up looked at Hook from his back, shock and horror on his face before looking down at his bleeding torso. The Captain then pulled his sword back from the torso, grinning evilly. Peter on the other hand was trying to keep himself steady on his legs by holding for a nearby mast with his left hand and with his right hand on the place where that monster stabbed him, breathing heavily. I could see blood on his shirt...

"Finally after all this time, Peter Pan is done for…" Hook whispered in triumph, that stupid grin still on his face. "YOU MONSTER!" Tinker Bell charged at him angrily, circling around his head, much to the Captain's annoyance. Chubs then rolled to Hook, kicking him, and Peter used his remaining strength to shove him across the deck into the ocean.

However, he wasn't alone there. "HELP ME! HELP ME! SHARKS!" He was swimming away from the Jolly Roger with sharks after him. "HERE WE COME CAPTAIN!" Smee and the other pirates were soon running after Captain on the land. I took my gaze off them and looked at Peter. He was doing his best not to fall down, but it was obvious that he was unsuccessful because he was moving like his legs were wobbly.

He was still holding for the part where he was stabbed and that part was still bleeding! It looked like he was paler, and I was afraid. Then, he started falling to the ground. "PETER!" our cries of worry echoed probably throughout the whole Neverland. Tinker Bell managed to slow down his fall and Peter landed on the deck gently thanks to her fairy dust.

"Thanks Tink." He said hoarsely. "Don't talk, just breathe!" Harrison quickly told him when we gathered around him. "Tiger Lily got down next to Peter to see the wound on his torso. After inspecting it, she frowned. "Hook stabbed him really deep. He's already lost too much blood." "You'll be able to help him, won't you?" I quickly asked her panicking. Looks on the others' faces were pure shock.

Peter had to live! This was Neverland! He was the head chief here, he couldn't… Suddenly, someone took my hand and I looked down to see Peter holding it. "Liz…" he started but I cut him off. "Just breathe, alright? Help is on the way!" I kneeled down next to him. "But…" "No buts, if you talk, it will be even harder for you!" Seeing Peter like this made me want to cry. Peter Pan was a boy, he was always fighting Hook and winning, this never happened! He wasn't going to die; he was going to stay here forever, he was going to have many more adventures!

Tears started streaming down my eyes. "Don't cry Liz…" Peter was trying to sit, still breathing heavily. "Why? I can't, look what he's done to you!" I sobbed. I wanted to kill myself for seeing him like this. Every part of me ached. I wished this didn't happen at all! "Because I hate seeing you like that." Peter said more to himself than me.

I squeezed his hand tightly. "Look, just promise me that you're going to hang in there until help arrives!" before he could say anything, I cut him off. "You have to, you're Peter Pan! You've gone through many worse things! Neverland needs you, we need you, _I_ need you…"

"Liz, I…" I stopped when Peter started saying something, his hand on my left cheek. I took it and held it gently, closing my eyes and enjoying its warmness. "I l…." However, before he could say anything else, I no longer felt his hand on my cheek. I quickly opened my eyes to see that Peter's eyes were closing, and his hand fell down to the ground. NO! I gasped and started sobbing. The others gasped as well. It couldn't… it couldn't be possible!

However, Poppy quickly came to me. "Our fairy lake has healing powers!" she quickly explained. "If we throw him in, maybe he could…" My eyes widened. "What are we waiting for?!" Tinker Bell demanded, tears streaming down her eyes. I quickly nodded while brushing off my tears. There was a chance for Peter to be alive, and I was willing to take it!

It took us a while to get to the Secret Garden, the Never Tribe joining us along the way. They were shocked when they heard what happened and they agreed to help us. I noticed that the bad weather caused by the tear stopped, but it looked like Neverland was darker. Right now, all of us were in front of the Fairy Lake. I looked at Peter's body which was dumped into the lake. Please let it work!

However, after a minute, the body came out of the water with no results. We quickly got him out of the water. "He's not breathing!" Tiger Lily announced after checking Peter's pulse. Then, hope was gone just like that. Peter, he wasn't coming back?

I looked at Peter's face. His eyes were closed; it was like he was sleeping, and it made me want to cry. I was never going to see those brown eyes again, I was never going to hear that cocky laugh again, and my heart was never going to start beating faster again. I felt useless. It was my fault Peter was lying dead here in front of me.

If I had been more careful, I wouldn't have distracted Peter and Hook wouldn't have stabbed him. At that moment, I couldn't take it anymore. I started sobbing uncontrollably and got down to Peter.

Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Wendy and Cynthia hugging each other while crying, Michael sobbing while trying to brush off his tears with his sleeves, John was taking off his glasses and sobbing, Tinker Bell was on the ground next to me crying her eyes out, Maia and Meera also hugged each other, crying, Ficelle was standing there, sobbing, Chubs and Baby were on the ground crying as well, Tiger Lily was sobbing loudly just like the others, tears were streaming down Danny and Fairy Godmothers' cheeks, Harrison was standing and looking in disbelief, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. The Great Chief had a sad expression on his face, so did the rest of the Never Tribe.

I put my head on Peter's chest, not caring if my hair got wet at all. Please Peter, don't! Don't leave me here! What was I going to do without you?! I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Peter, I'm sorry… If it weren't for me, you'd be flying in the air and around Neverland, you'd be having fun, you'd be taunting Hook like always… You'd be thinking about another scheme to scare that seadog, I'm sorry that I'll never see you laugh, smile again, and look into your eyes, you being there to comfort me when I'm sad… I'M SORRY!" I cried my heart out here.

Then, I remembered something. Peter promised that he would never let something like me getting hurt happen again when we were coming back from the Secret Garden. But I didn't promise that to him. Even worse, he received way worse blow. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Just one fact was in my head. Peter Pan was dead and he wasn't coming back.

No matter how much time passed (though it's been roughly five minutes), I refused to move away from Peter. I didn't care what the others thought (even though they didn't say anything). Being here was both making me cry and comforting me. Being here next to Peter made me feel sure that he wasn't going to leave…

Suddenly, while I was crying, I felt someone squeezing my left hand. Who was that? I looked up in surprise to see…. "Girl, why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked hoarsely. I then looked at a hand which was holding mine. "Peter!" I exclaimed in a bit of disbelief, but a smile forming on my face.

The boy who would never grow up slowly opened his eyes. "Missed me, huh?" he laughed weakly. I looked at the others who were looking at Peter in shock and happiness. Tears of joy were streaming down some of their eyes. I quickly pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go and processing what happened. Peter was alive, and he was here, me hugging him! Words couldn't describe how happy I was.

"PETER!" everyone cried happily, the Lost Kids and my cousins racing to Peter, all of them hugging him. After they broke away, I hugged him again. "I thought you were…" I started while still shaking a bit. "No one can get rid of me that easily, not even Hook!" Peter laughed, stroking my hair. His wound completely disappeared!

I looked into his warm brown eyes. Then, we were close to one another and my lips touched his. I hugged Peter, and he started kissing back quickly after, hugging me as well. At that moment, I felt so happy. And, we pulled away. "I love you Peter Pan." I told Peter. "Aw…" I could hear someone saying but didn't pay attention.

"I… I love you too." Peter responded with a smile, pulling me into a tight hug slowly. "I think this calls for a celebration at the Never Tribe!" the Great Chief announced and everyone cheered happily. All was well in Neverland. It wasn't dying, the awful weather was gone and Peter was alive and here with us!

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a night time at the Jolly Roger. Cheers could be heard coming from Neverland. "And I thought they'd be sadder that I killed Pan." Hook grinned wildly. Jaro chuckled nervously. He was slower than the rest of the pirates, and when he returned to the Jolly Roger, he saw everyone standing around Elizabeth who was crying for their enemy who seemed to be dead.

He followed them to the Secret Garden, and he even shed a few tears when that Elizabeth girl put her head on the boy's chest and started sobbing. However, he soon found out that Peter Pan was alive after all! That lake thing or whatever it was must have worked. The problem was telling the Captain that the person he 'killed' was still alive.

Jaro laughed nervously. "Actually Captain, I think they're celebrating because Peter Pan is very much alive." Hook's cheering and jumping around stopped. He slowly turned around to look at Jaro, shock and anger on his face. "NOOO!" Captain Hook's shouts could be heard throughout the whole Neverland.

 **I hope you liked it and sorry, but writing this with Peter was just so tempting that I couldn't get the idea out of my head yesterday, lol. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	28. It All Ends, or Not?

**Dream lighting: Yes I agree finally, lol. Liz may have forgiven Wendy, and she knows that what she did was bad, but that doesn't mean that her relationship with other characters is alright though.  
Guest: Thank you, and here it is!  
Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl: Thanks and here's the chapter!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

The first thing I did after everyone cheering was getting on my feet and helping Peter up slowly. It reminded me of the time when I hurt my leg and he was helping me up instead. I noticed that he was still a bit unsteady while standing up.

"Are you sure you can do it?" I asked Peter once he told me how he could walk. He nodded. Poppy walked to us. "Peter, how are you feeling?" she asked. "A bit funny, but alright." Peter admitted. What did he mean when he said a bit funny? "It's alright Liz, everything's fine; I just wanted to check how he's feeling because this is the first time we did something like this. It's completely normal." Poppy told me because she must have seen my face.

I sighed in relief. Now I understood why she did that. Besides, it must have been because of that whole coming back to life thing.

The celebration at the Never Tribe was amazing. People were jumping, dancing and singing around, happy that today's troubles have come to an end. It was a night time, and the weather was a lot better than today.

While I was dancing and laughing with the others, suddenly, I could hear someone shouting. "NOOO!" Everyone stopped dancing. It sounded like… Hook? What was his problem this time? "I think Hook just found out that he didn't kill you." Tinker Bell pointed out. Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care at this moment, he can cry like a baby if he wants to." He told her honestly.

Suddenly, my phone was vibrating from a pocket of my vest. I quickly took it out, wanting to see who was calling me. After seeing it was father, I frowned. "Hello?" I answered while everyone was looking at me. "Elizabeth, where are you?" Father asked patiently. "Um…" I bit my lip. "What time is it?" I then asked even though I didn't want to know the answer.

"It's 9:05!" my eyes widened. "REALLY?" I shouted in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that… you know what, just stay there, I'm coming!" I hung up, suddenly aware that the others were still looking at me. "It's father…" I started nervously, making my cousins' eyes widen. "I was supposed to meet him at the airport five minutes ago."

"No!" John and Michael protested. "Why Liz?" Chubs asked as well. Now, that was a good question. I couldn't say no to my father. But, I also wanted to see him and mum again. _'But they've left you to live with your cousins for ten years. Why should you care what they think about you? They weren't there for you when you needed them.'_ A voice in my head told me.

It was true. I loved my parents, but at the same time, calling them that way felt weird. They've been a part of my life for only five years, whereas my cousins have been with me for ten years. My cousins have been a family to me more than my parents ever were. They lived with me; they told me about their problems and nice times, we always laughed together, but mum and father?

I felt respect towards father, and I did love him, but all he did was telling me how to live my life and how I should stay away from guys. He was a lawyer, and he was always talking to me like to his business partner, sounding so formal. It was always so awkward, I felt awkward and sometimes I felt that he was treating me like a five year old child he'd left to live in London.

Phone calls were always short, and even then, father wanted to make sure I was under control. I understood that he wanted to know what I was doing, but I wasn't a child anymore. I was a teenager, I was fifteen!

Mum, I loved her as well, and when I was little, she always comforted me, she read stories, sang to me… There was no denying that I loved my parents, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here today, but… I felt like there was this rift between us, caused by them leaving for America…. Sometimes I wanted to shout at them, to ask them how they could call me and tell them how they had no right to worry about me anymore, that they lost that right ten years ago…

They made their choice back then; they decided that they should go to Los Angeles and that I should stay in London. Deep inside, even though I was angry, I was also thankful to them for doing that. I was never close to them after that again, but I also met Peter, Tinker Bell, Lost Kids, they introduced me to this world….

I was happy here without them, and now they decided to come back into my life and control me again? They've made it clear that their jobs were more important than me, wasn't it time for me to make it clear to them what was important to me? Mum would let me go if it weren't for father maybe.

Everyone was staring at me in silence. I knew what I had to do. I had to go back to London. I'll try to tell my father what I think about all of this (even though I knew he wouldn't listen to me), and it will either work or I'll be on my way to America. No matter what happened, it was time for me to tell what _I_ thought about all of this.

"Because I have to." I finally spoke up, looking at my cousins and the Lost Kids. Their faces were filled with sadness. "Wait, hold on." Harrison walked up to me. "After all this, you're just going to give up?" he asked me in disbelief. I shook my head. "I'm not going to give up, I'm going to try to talk to my father about this, and what happens happens."

Danny hugged me. "Now that's the spirit Elizabeth! Plick would be proud of you!" he stated before taking his umbrella and pretending to sword fight. "But Liz, you know him; he's as stubborn as a mule!" John pointed out. "And that mule is about to hear what I have to say to him." I responded simply.

I then looked at everyone. John and Michael were looking at me skeptically, Danny was excited, Harrison simply nodded in approval, the Lost Kids were encouraging me to do that, Tinker Bell and Wendy were staring at me unsure, Fairy Godmothers were encouraging me as well, the Great Chief and Tiger Lily were quiet. Peter said nothing ever since I told them that father called me. He was looking at the ground as if he was thinking.

What was going on inside his mind at this moment? "Peter…" I started as I walked to him, taking his hands in mine. "I have to do this." I said firmly. The boy who would never grow up looked up at me, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. They didn't show sadness, anger, nothing. "I know." He said simply. "But that doesn't mean that we're going to let you leave like that without goodbye." He added after that with a grin, but I knew it was fake.

"You'll always be welcome here no matter what Elizabeth." The Great Chief told me with a smile. "Thank you the Great Chief." I looked at Tiger Lily. She and I never really got along even though I wished we could be friends. "I'll miss you Lily." I hugged the girl, much to her surprise. "Thank you for everything." I hugged Fairy Godmothers, trying not to cry. "It's nothing Liz." Poppy said hugging me back.

Tinker Bell sprinkled the Lost Kids, Harrison, Danny, my cousins and me with her fairy dust. We were floating in the air, Peter holding my hand while the island was disappearing out of my sight. I squeezed it back lightly, feeling both happy and sad.

Soon after, I landed in my room while Harrison and Danny landed on the street where they were before they went to Neverland. I took my luggage before hugging my cousins one by one. Then, I looked at Peter, Tinker Bell and the Lost Kids who were outside the window. "I guess I'll see you then…" I said awkwardly once I heard Aunt's voice. "ELIZABETH! IT'S 9:05, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed, giving Peter a wink in reassurance that everything was going to be just fine. To be honest, I felt a bit stupid for hoping that it would work because I knew father would say no, but still, it didn't hurt to try. Then I closed the door behind me.

 **Third Person's POV**

Elizabeth left the room. "What now?" Michael asked exasperated. The Lost Kids and Peter landed in the room. "So this is your room." Meera said curiously, looking around along with the others. "We just need to wait." Ficelle said.

John sighed. "I just don't think that uncle will actually listen." He muttered, but Michael and Peter heard him. Michael knew his uncle, but he wanted to have hope so he said nothing. Peter, on the other hand didn't know a thing about their uncle. Maybe he met him when he was younger, but that was a long time ago. From what he'd heard, this man was pretty stubborn, and he didn't know what to think.

Everyone split up, looking around. John and Michael were showing the boys their room while Wendy was showing the girls her room. Tinker Bell followed Peter as he flew up to Liz's room, looking around. It looked so… empty. The wardrobe didn't have a thing in it; the desk was in the same state, her bed looked normal though. Everything was deadly quiet. Little did the others know that Michael used a chance while no one was looking to fly out of the room.

Meanwhile, John Darling was waiting for his daughter in front of the airport, tapping his foot impatiently and looking at his watch. Elizabeth was fifteen minutes late, and their plane was leaving in fifteen minutes! Mr. Darling hated being late, and he thought that Elizabeth being late was a trait which she got from her mother.

What he didn't notice was an old woman with light blue eyes and white hair coming beside him with a stick in her right hand. "John." The woman called out for him. Mr. Darling flinched before looking at the woman in surprise. "Mother? What are you doing here?" he gaped.

"I'm here to stop you from making a huge mistake." Wendy Darling told him firmly. "My decision is that Elizabeth is going if she ever shows up, and that's it." He shook his head. "John, listen to me." "I won't, I'm forty years old, I don't have to take orders from you anymore!"

Wendy looked at her son in both disbelief and disappointment. "And yet you're still acting like a twelve-year-old boy who couldn't wait for a chance to go to Neverland and hunt pirates." She pointed out. Mr. Darling looked up. "That was just a s _tory_ mother, you have to stop filling my and your grandchildren's heads with your belief in him." He said icily.

"Who are you lying John? Me or yourself? It was more than that John, I lived it, Liz lived it, _you_ lived that story! Liz is finally happy, and might I remind you that this started when you bought her that book, and now you're just going to make her unhappy and ruin her life?!" "She's just a girl mother, she doesn't know anything!"

"So that's how you see me?" a voice demanded coldly. Both Mr. Darling and Wendy turned around to see Elizabeth with her luggage in her right hand, looking at her father blankly.

 **Liz's POV**

I was angry. So father still thought that I didn't know anything? "Liz…" Grandma started. "It's alright Grandma, I understand everything." I cut her off, looking into father's brown eyes. "You do?" father asked rather surprised and pleased.

"Yes, you still see me as a little girl." I said icily. "Well for your information, I'm _not_ a five-year-old child who you've left to go and have a better carrier as a lawyer!" I exclaimed. "You don't understand…" father started shaking his head. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT? Well I do! Your jobs were more important than me, and now, you suddenly want to tell me what to do again?!" I shouted at him.

Father was looking rather surprised. "I'll tell you this, you have no right to do that, you lost that right when you and mum left me to live with Aunt a long time ago!" Grandma was looking rather pleased at seeing me talking like this.

"And just what do you intend to do without us?" he asked coldly as if he was offended and I was ungrateful. "Live a normal life like before!" I retorted. Father shook his head. "And lose a chance for a proper education? I won't let that happen!"

I knew it! John was right when he said that my father was as stubborn as a mule! "How long do you intend to control me like this?! It's always, 'Elizabeth how are you doing', 'Elizabeth, how are your grades', 'Elizabeth stay away from boys'. Was it so hard to ever ask 'do you miss us Elizabeth' or to say 'we miss you Elizabeth'?!" I was shouting everything that always bothered me to father.

"They would be invading your personal space…" Father trailed off when I said the 'stay away' part. "I'm fifteen, father! It's not my problem that you've never been there for me, and it's _not_ my problem that you can't accept it! Teenagers do a lot of things, have crushes, fall in love…"

Father shook his head while laughing. "Very funny Elizabeth. You, falling in love?" I groaned in frustration. I knew I didn't often lose my temper, but father was driving me crazy! "Stop with this nonsense Elizabeth and get in." he pointed at the door of the airport. I shook my head. "Never."

"Elizabeth, we don't have time for this, the plane is leaving in ten minutes." I shook my head defiantly and folded my arms. Father looked at me angrily. "You leave me no other choice girl." He said, getting ready to take my hand when Michael suddenly flew down in front of us, stopping him from doing that. "Michael?!" I asked in surprise.

Father looked at his nephew shocked. "He… he was flying?" he gaped. "Uncle John, you can't take Liz!" Michael exclaimed. "Listen Michael…" Michael, Liz, could you leave two of us to talk here for a few minutes? Please?" Grandma cut father off. I nodded before taking Michael by my hand. We went behind the building.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" I asked my youngest cousin with a raised eyebrow. "I couldn't just wait with the others at the house, so I decided to come here!" he explained.

Meanwhile, Grandma and father were talking. "He really flew?" father was still dumbstruck. "I've told you it was real." Grandma pointed out. "So _he_ really exists?" Grandma nodded. "Listen John. Peter's been coming for Liz, Wendy, John and Michael and ever since then, Liz's never been happier.

She loves him, and now you're going to ruin everything." Father's eyes widened. "What do you mean she loves him? Haven't I told Liz to stay…." He started demanding but Grandma cut him off. "You've heard me. She loves him, and he loves her." She declared firmly.

"John, how would you feel if your life was destroyed and ruined? Were you sad once your trips to Neverland stopped?" Father looked up at the sky, noticing the familiar two stars. He remembered all of the times when he was in Neverland, having fun with the Lost Kids, fighting pirates… At remembering how fun it was, father realized something. He was taking his daughter away from the one and only thing both of them liked and had in common, and he was the one who made her distant from him in the first place.

"Michael, Liz!" Grandma called for us. My cousin and I joined her and father. Grandma was looking at father who seemed to be in his thoughts. "Elizabeth…" he started, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know where to start. What I want to say is that I'm sorry and that I know that I'll never be able to make it up to you, but what I want you is to go." My eyes widened. Did that mean…? "Yes, go Liz, the others are waiting for you!" father let out a small smile.

I couldn't believe it! Soon, father found himself on the ground with me hugging him. "Thank you, thank you! I love you!" I hugged him tightly. He returned the hug. I then thanked Grandma. "Come on Liz!" Michael then exclaimed, however, before we could go anywhere, something happened.

The Lost Kids, Wendy, John, Tinker Bell and Peter landed a bit away from the building, looking around. "Go on Liz!" Michael whispered to me. I nodded happily before Michael and I started running to the others.

"Look, those are Liz and Michael!" Chubs pointed at us from the distance. I wasn't looking at them at this moment though. I was happy to see them as well, but I was looking at one person. Peter noticed Michael and me running towards them, a huge smile all over his face.

Finally, the distance closed and I ran to Peter who caught me and spun me around, both of us laughing while the others were cheering. "You really scared me." Peter admitted jokingly once he put me down. "I'm not going anywhere." I responded with a smile before he kissed me, me kissing back.

I could see Baby, John, Meera and Michael covering their eyes and laughing. "Even though it's nice and all please tell me that this is the last time we're going to see that." Michael pleaded. Yeah, apparently they still found kissing to be disgusting. Everyone except John, Michael, Baby and Meera laughed, the four of them joining the laughter as well.

Who would have thought all of this would happen? I was looking at those two familiar stars. For all I knew, things could have been worse, but they weren't thankfully. When I heard that I was going to leave, I thought it was the end. But it wasn't. It was far from it. It was a beginning of a whole new adventure.

 **This is not the end folks! I'm going to write more chapters after this one, and I hope this is a satisfying conclusion to the whole leaving thing. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	29. Nightmares and Dead Ends

**Dream lighting: Thank you for reviewing, and yes!  
vinitapepperdog1983: Thanks!  
Guest: I'm glad about that and thanks!  
Well guys, we're moving on to new episodes of Season 2 that have just come out. Two or three episodes are going to have some LizPet (thank you Emogamerotakugirlforever for the name!) fluff along the way, and then we're in for a bumpy ride (you'll see because I don't want spoilers). Actually, I think the ride is starting in this chapter. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!** __

 _"Peter!" someone was calling my name. I quickly flew to a cliff near the waterfall. "Peter!" a voice called me again and I looked down to see that Liz was about to fall off a cliff, holding with only one hand. "Liz, hold on!" I shouted and I was about to fly to her only to be stopped._

 _I looked behind to see Hook holding me by my shirt with his hook. "I never manage to get rid of you, do I?" he grinned evilly. "Let go of me!" I objected angrily, glaring at the stupid seadog and trying to kick him "Oh, so you want me to let you go?" Hook smirked. "Well you see boy, either you fall, or her!" "Peter!" then, when I looked down, Liz finally lost her hold on the cliff and was falling down._

 _"NO!" I shouted, looking at her falling down and towards the ground. I couldn't break free from Hook at this moment and that was the worst thing. Then, Hook let go of me as well, and I was soon falling to the ground…_

I shot up in my bed, breathing heavily. Thankfully it was just a dream. But, it wasn't a first one. In fact, they've been appearing for three weeks if not more. They usually involved either me or Liz somehow getting killed, and they were driving me crazy! Last night was when Hook nearly killed me, today Liz falling off a cliff, the night before last one with the Sylfies… I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. The last thing I needed was those stupid dreams to get to my head. Liz and I were both alive and well, and I couldn't be happier.

Looking up, it was already dawning. There was no point for me to go back to sleep, not that I really wanted to after this though. "Peter, it's time…" I could see Tink flying towards me with her shell which she usually used to wake me up, but she noticed I was awake. "Oh, you're up!" she exclaimed surprised. I nodded. "Let's go Tink, time to go to…" I was about to say London but Tink cut me off.

"Wait!" she flew to me, putting a hand on my forehead. "What is it Tink?" I asked her rather impatiently. She looked at me with concern before giving me a mirror. I took it and looked at my face. What was the problem here? "Your eyes." She pointed. Again, I didn't understand. My eyes looked normal, didn't they? I finally saw what she was referring to. There were dark circles under them, indicating my lack of sleep.

I shrugged it off. "Tinker Bell, there's nothing to worry about." I waved with my hand. The last thing I needed was people worrying about me. Besides, those were just nightmares, they had to stop eventually! "But…" "Come on Tink, the Darlings must be waiting for us!" I threw the mirror away and flew up, Tink after me.

 **Liz's POV**

My room was in a total mess, and my table was no exception. Books were all over the table, opened with color pencils lying on them. A vase which used to stand on it was now in a safe corner near my bed with a red rose in it as a gift for my 16th birthday which was three days ago. My head was on the table, groaning at hearing John and Michael bickering downstairs and not being able to study for my history test, which was tomorrow!

After that I was going to have a math test, then geography test, biology assignment…. Being an eleventh year at secondary school sounded fun, but actually… it was completely opposite. All teachers did now was giving us home works, school assignments, essays… My head was going to explode with this! "Please someone just kill me and put me out of my misery…"I groaned, putting hands over my head before picking up a book. "And put me in misery instead?" a voice asked teasingly after my window opened.

I looked up to see… "Peter!" I greeted as he flew towards me, picked me out of my chair and flew us towards John and Michael's room downstairs. Once he put me down, I realized that I still had my history book in my right hand. From what I've heard, John and Michael were bickering because all Michael did was playing his video game. I never really liked them, and I honestly thought that Michael could do other than playing it all the time, but I never told him that.

Suddenly, Peter took the book out of my hand and threw it away. "What did you do that for?" I asked pretending to be offended. "Throwing the thing that's making you stressed away?" Peter smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes in amusement before picking up the book from the ground. Then, I decided to throw it away anyway and it felt so good!

"Are we going to Neverland?" John asked. "Wait, where's Wendy?" I asked noticing she wasn't here. John folded his arms. "She's at her friend's place tonight, they're studying together." He explained with a frown on both his and Peter's face. Yeah…. I forgave Wendy, but John, Michael, Peter and the Lost Kids didn't want to be like me when it came to that.

It didn't help much that I was defending her ("Liz, she hurt you and you forgave her just like that?"), but she was still here with us, only the Lost Kids were less friendly with her now. I looked at the book which was under our stairs at the moment, lying open. Was it alright for me to go to Neverland when I had a test the day after? I stopped thinking about the idea to stay because it probably wouldn't work.

"Shall we go then?" Peter asked, offering me a hand. "Oh yes sir!" I responded with a smile and took it making John smirk. "Actually, I want to stay here tonight to finish the game!" Michael suddenly said. What? "Tink!" Tinker Bell then sprinkled both Michael and his video game. "Hey!" Michael objected when Peter kicked it and it flew out of the room.

"If you want to keep it, you'll have to follow it, and it looks like it's going straight towards Neverland!" he declared before opening the window wide open. "Alright." Michael agreed before Tinker Bell sprinkled him with fairy dust, doing the same to John and me after.

While we were flying out, I suddenly noticed how hot it was to me. Looking at my hair, I saw it was really long. Maybe I could cut it a bit? "Elizabeth, can we talk?" Tinker Bell called for me. I flew closer to her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Have you noticed Peter looking a bit strange lately?" she asked slowly. I frowned and put a finger on my chin. Well, when she mentioned it, he _did_ look that way. There were dark circles under his eyes, he seemed to be paler and that seemed to be going on for three weeks now. "Yes." I finally said. "Has he told you why?" "No." I shook my head. But, it made me a bit worried. "Why? What did he do?" I asked.

"He… he wakes up earlier now, and whenever I ask him why he's doing that, he quickly says how he's fine and that I don't need to worry…" Tinker Bell stated once we entered Neverland. What was going on with him? By the time we landed, the Lost Kids were waiting.

Cynthia hugged me. "How's it going?" she asked. "Alright." I shrugged with a smile before she and Chubs took my hands and we were running towards the others, getting ready to enjoy this amazing day in Neverland.

 **John's POV**

"Hey Michael, are you coming?" I asked while we were flying with Tinker Bell, Liz and Peter already a bit ahead of us. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Michael responded, playing his video game. "Will you cut out about that stupid thing? You're not even playing, that stupid guy in there is doing all the work!" Peter complained, flew to Michael and looked at the video game.

"Yeah, but I'm making him do it, so…" "Why don't we hurry to Neverland instead of arguing?" I flew to Peter and Michael and asked them. "Oh, fine!" Peter was about to fly through the star, but he only hit into it and couldn't pass! What was even weirder, it seemed to be in red color now! "Huh?" "What's going on?" I asked. "I have no idea!" Peter responded.

This didn't look good…. Peter then tried to go through the star again, but it didn't seem to work. "I think it's really closed!" he told Michael and me. I knew what we had to do though. "We should go home then. Maybe we could find the solution in the Great Book of Neverland!" "But, um… aren't we going to get bored in London?" Peter asked.

"Of course not, Michael will show you his toys!" I said before we headed back to our room, hoping to find a way to get to Neverland.

 **Liz's POV**

The Lost Kids and I were having fun outside when Tinker Bell flew to us. "I can't get past the door, the passageway is closed!" My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I asked worriedly. She quickly nodded. "But, where are Peter, John and Michael? And how did this happen?" "I don't know, but I know who will! The Great Chief!" Meera told me.

"We'll stay here in case the others show up, you and Tinker Bell go." Ficelle said. I nodded. "Wait, wait, wait. I never said we were going to go together!" Tinker Bell exclaimed. After my father's decision to let me stay here, Peter, well, it could be said that he was my boyfriend now, and that was how the Lost Kids and my cousins saw us, and Tinker Bell was a bit, you knew her…

Chubs smirked. "Alright Tinker Bell, but that means Peter will never come back here!" "What, what are we waiting for?!" Tinker Bell suddenly wanted to go. I ran after her towards the Never Tribe. "The Great Chief!" I greeted once we arrived. "What brings you two here?" the Great Chief asked.

"The passageway to London is for some reason closed, and John, Michael and Peter must be stuck there!" I explained. The Great Chief led us in his tent with a frown on his face. He motioned for Tinker Bell and me to sit down across Tiger Lily and him. "It's thanks to a magic sextant that the passageway between Neverland and London is here, but if it's closed, that means someone must have moved it!"

This didn't sound good… "And where exactly is this sextant?" Tinker Bell asked. "We Natives got the responsibility of hiding it a long time ago," Tiger Lily started with her arms folded. "So I can take you to where it was hidden if you want!" she finished. "Thanks." I responded with a smile.

Tiger Lily led us to a cave in the mountains and inside there was a rock. "I don't understand, it's supposed to be here!" she said flummoxed. But it wasn't. Then, Tinker Bell flew to the two of us with a handkerchief in her hand. "Jake Sorrow's smell!" she wrinkled her nose in disgust before dropping it and I couldn't blame her because it really smelled disgusting!

So that meant it was Hook's fault this sextant thing happened. That meant one thing. I bared my fist with a smirk, knowing what was coming next. Lily and Tinker Bell smirked as well. "HUNTING TIME!" We chorused before racing out of the cave, getting ready to show those pirates what we were made of.

By the time we were near where their ship was supposed to be, we saw that it wasn't there anymore! "Where's the Jolly Roger?" Lily asked in confusion. "That's a really good question." I responded with a raised eyebrow. Hook never really sailed off like that, did he? "This means that they… they went out to the sea?!" Tinker Bell exclaimed.

Wait, I remember The Great Chief saying how we had to aim with the sextant at the star to open the passageway, but this information was currently useless because pirates decided that they should ditch us… "What's going on?" Maia asked once she and the rest of the Lost Kids joined us near where the Jolly Roger used to be.

We quickly explained the situation to them. "Let's go attack them then!" It was decided. We were going after the pirates!

 **That's it for today! So, new problems are coming up, and this chapter takes place approximately two months after the last one, and I can't wait to write all of the upcoming drama! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**

 ****


	30. Fantastic Development

**I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Wait!" Lily suddenly said. "Attacking the ship without Peter is too much risky." She explained. "How about we attack from both the air and the sea?" Baby suggested. "Um, Baby, the Jolly Roger is moving and some of us don't exactly know how to swim!" Ficelle said. I face palmed.

But we had to do something! "How about we make a boat?" Cynthia suggested. "Great idea!" I looked at the Lost Kids. "Are we going to show that Hook who's the boss here?" "YES!" They chorused pumping their fists in the air.

Then, we split up. Ficelle, Cynthia and Baby were in charge of making a boat, Meera, Maia and Lily went to take some coconuts and bananas while Tinker Bell and I went inside the Never Tree to look for some weapons. I found some arrows and spears there, so I put them in a big bag and started carrying it and going outside. "Elizabeth, remember what we were talking about before?" Tinker Bell suddenly asked.

I froze for a moment. "Yes, about Peter acting a bit weird and not wanting to talk about it?" She nodded. "Could you please try to talk to him about it?" I bit my lip. I wanted to, but both Tinker Bell and I knew that Peter sometimes preferred keeping things to himself, that was in his nature…. But, if he talked to us, maybe we could help him… Or we could just let it pass?

"But if you didn't manage, why do…." "Because I know him, and maybe he'll listen to you! Elizabeth, I prevented him from falling down when flying back here at least three times because he was near to falling asleep." I sighed. That didn't sound good…. "Alright, I promise I'll do it." I told her.

 **Michael's POV**

"What's this?" Peter asked while looking at papers on Liz's table for her biology assignment. "It's biology, you know, about animals, plants, people, and Liz needs to talk about insides of frogs!" I explained him.

Peter looked at me, shock and disgust all over his face as he wrinkled his nose. "Yuck!" he exclaimed in disbelief, putting his hands up in front of him and looking away. "Yuck!" I did the same as him because I didn't like what Liz had to do either and we burst in laughter. I mean, who wanted to cut frogs and look what was inside of them?

"What about those papers?" Peter then pointed at Liz's papers for Italian. "Liz had an Italian test yesterday." I explained, taking one paper with a word 'Uncino' written on it and crossed before laughing and pointing at the paper. "It means Hook in Italian." I told Peter who didn't seem to be paying attention, resting his head in his right hand which was on the table and leaning on it, his eyes closed. What was his problem?

"Peter!" I shook him a bit by his hand before he opened his eyes and let out a sneeze, sending Liz's papers for biology flying all over her room! She's been sorting through them for an eternity! "Oh no!" John looked up from the Great Book and saw the sight. "We know one thing for sure…" I started. "That this thing kills?" Peter stated sarcastically, taking one paper before throwing it away behind his back and letting out a yawn.

I shook my head. " _Liz'_ s gonna kill _us_ when she sees this mess!" I tried to cover the mess a bit by putting the vase with her rose on the table because I didn't really want to pick thousands of papers up from the floor. Then, Peter was staggering when he accidentally hit the table. Looks like someone hadn't slept enough… And by hitting the table he sent the vase flying in the air! "No!" John exclaimed in a slow motion while I raced towards the flying vase, jumping and catching it in the air with my left hand while the rose was in my right one.

Unfortunately, water from the vase splashed me, making me all wet. "Peter, watch what you're doing!" I said while standing up and putting the vase with the rose back on the table. "Sorry." Peter apologized, rubbing his eyes. I groaned. Now I had to change into my pajamas! I left the room in a bad mood.

By the time I changed into them, I took my game console and ran upstairs back to Liz's room where John was still lying on her bed and Peter looking around. I threw myself on the bed, continuing the game. "I still don't understand why you like that guy doing all the work so much." Peter commented, hanging upside down in the air.

"Here, try it!" I decided to give him the console. "And don't forget to load the cannon!" Meanwhile, John was still looking through the Great Book.

 **Liz's POV**

The boat was done and Tinker Bell was ready. Baby, Meera, Chubs and I were going to attack from the air while Lily, Cynthia, Ficelle and Maia were going with a boat. By the time we saw the Jolly Roger, it was moving fast!

 **Michael's POV**

"Oh come on Peter, this isn't funny!" I groaned in annoyance and disbelief. Ever since I gave Peter my console to try it, he didn't want to give it back to me because it looked like he couldn't hear me at all! It was like John and I weren't in the room anymore, and like he was all alone, his eyes fixed on that console. He even flew to stairs and was crouching on them!

I think I didn't like playing that game so much anymore. John finally decided to give up on his dancing ritual from the Great Book which didn't seem to work. "What do we do Peter?" he asked and looked at Peter in surprise. "He's been like this since he first touched the game; I don't know what to do John!" I exclaimed.

"We can't keep Peter Pan here forever," John started while taking off my Indian headband with feathers off his head. "Imagine what we would say to mother? Oh hello mother, meet Liz's guy who lives in Neverland and she's in that place but we can't get there right now? Not a chance!" He groaned.

I sighed. "What do you think Liz would think about this situation?" John smirked a bit before rolling his eyes. "She wouldn't be happy." "I'll find a way to get him away from that game." I finally said while trying to think of a plan.

 **Liz's POV**

"FIRE!" Lily shouted from the boat. Baby, Meera, Chubs and I started throwing coconuts and bananas at the pirates. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Dagan screamed like a little girl, much to our amusement. I smiled before throwing a banana, aiming it at Jaro's head. However, eventually, we ran out of fruit and started throwing arrows and spears. The other Lost Kids joined us in the air on their boat and we were throwing things at them again.

The pirates were still screaming like little girls, and that was when Hook came out of his cabin. "ENOUGH!" He roared angrily. I gulped. We really made him mad! The Captain looked at us. "You want fire, huh? I'LL GIVE YOU FIRE!" They then started throwing coconuts, arrows and spears back at us!

"Fantastic development." I muttered while dodging an upcoming spear. Why did I want to bring those weapons in the first place anyway? I was so stupid! Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Tinker Bell sneaking towards Hook's cabin, and Lily saw it too. "STOP!" She shouted, landing in front of Hook.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Why should I? You started the attack, Princess!" "But it's not our fault you, you…." I stammered, trying to find something as a good excuse. "You stole that plate!" Cynthia covered. Hook looked at us in disbelief before laughing like a growling dog.

"Me, a thief?! Those are my Mother's plates which you little vandals have broken once, and they belong in my family for generations so please…." I could see Tinker Bell coming out with a golden sextant flying, and she was already high in the air. "Alright, alright, we're wrong, it happens to everyone, nobody's perfect!" I lifted my hands up in surrender. However, then, Smee caught Tinker Bell and the sextant!

"You pesky little thief, you can't escape Mr. Smee!"The pirates then captured the others who landed a bit earlier. Hook took the sextant in his hands, looking at us suspiciously before taking out his sword and walking around me. "Why did you want to steal this sextant? Answer!" he then told me angrily and I did my best not to wrinkle my nose in disgust at his awful breath because he got close to me. "Are you kidding?! There's no way Elizabeth's going to tell you that without this sextant Peter can't return to Neverland and…." Tinker Bell blurted out before gasping, realizing her mistake.

I face palmed. What else could go wrong now? "What?! You mean that as long as I have this sextant he's trapped in London?" Hook started dancing around the Jolly Roger happily. "Prepare the plank for young lads here!" And with those words, he tied us up in a lower part of the ship outside. "Tinker Bell, if you can get the sextant here with your fairy dust, we can do the rest!" Lily whispered to Tinker Bell who was standing tied up next to the sextant on a pillar.

I smiled in realization. Finally that information about aiming at the star was useful! Tinker Bell managed to sprinkle the sextant after three minutes and it fell on the ground in front of Lily who used her legs and looked at the star through the glass to aim at it. Finally, the passageway was open again!

 **Michael's POV**

John and I were on our balcony looking at the star. I gave up trying to stop Peter from playing that game because it didn't seem to work. "What do you think they're doing in Neverland?" John suddenly asked me. "I don't know, but what I know is that I don't understand how I could prefer playing video games instead of going to Neverland! If it weren't for Peter and I arguing, we'd be in Neverland right now!"

"Don't worry Michael, we'll find a way to go there." John tried to assure me before both of us looking at Peter who was still playing that game, not even blinking. Suddenly, the passageway opened again! "Yeah!" I cheered. "I have an idea, get ready!" John exclaimed with a smile before both of us ran back into the room.

John took a magnifying glass from his drawer and pulled his chair towards Peter who again didn't know we were here. "Peter, wake up!" John and I chorused before John took his magnifying glass and put it on Peter's cheek. "Wow, a wrinkle, and those dark circles under your eyes?! You're growing up!" That finally caught Peter's attention and I quickly took the console.

"Huh? What happened?" "It happens, but it looks like video games have a strange effect on you!" I stated. "What?" "It doesn't matter now; we have to go to Neverland!" John said. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Peter took both John and me before we flew out of the window, finally flying towards Neverland.

However, once we arrived there, we were met with quite a sight! "Peter, the pirates are sailing!" John pointed at the moving Jolly Roger. "What are they up to this time?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow while we were flying towards the ship.

While we were flying over the Jolly Roger, we could see Tinker Bell, Liz, Tiger Lily and the Lost Kids trapped. "Liz!" Peter pointed out before we flew to the other side of the Jolly Roger. "I have a plan, but you need to be ready for falling." He then told John and me.

"Bring it!" I smirked, baring my fist. We then started flying back to the ship really fast. "Get ready boys, emergency landing!" Peter exclaimed before throwing us on the Jolly Roger. We landed directly on Hook who fell to the ground!

Then, John and I started avoiding the pirates' upcoming attacks until John went to untie the others and Peter and I were facing each other back to back while looking at the pirates.

 **Liz's POV**

John ran to us. I smiled in relief. "What took you so long?" I asked jokingly. "Video games and you really don't want to know more." John said while untying my hands. Hook later jumped willingly in the water off the plank after facing Michael and Peter, much to my amusement. Sharks were chasing him once again.

I then untied Tinker Bell who flew up happily. "We have to go home; mum will be coming to see if we're asleep soon!" John stated. We returned to the beach. Michael then apologized because of wanting to play his game so much, but John said how we'd come back tomorrow.

By the time we returned to London, I was getting ready to fly through my window and into my room, only for Michael and Peter to fly in front of me. "Liz, wait!" they chorused. I raised an eyebrow with hands on my hips. "In case you haven't known, I have a test tomorrow and I have to study!" I laughed before moving Peter out of the way gently and opening my window, only to be met with….

Water on the floor, and my biology papers thrown all over the ground! I was gaping at the scene in shock when John, Michael and Peter flew in, the two who tried to stop me entering my room smiling sheepishly.

"What happened here?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Sorry Liz, it's my fault, we shouldn't have…" Peter started, flying in front of me but I wasn't really paying attention. Instead, I took a handful paper. "Kill me…" I groaned blankly, throwing papers around, much to John and Michael's disbelief.

Peter on the other hand, was looking at me. "Liz, stop saying that." He quickly said with seriousness in his voice. I got out of my depression and looked at him flummoxed. "Stop saying what?" "That you want someone to kill you." "But Peter, that's rhetoric. Of course I don't want anyone to kill me, but school is so…"

"Just don't, alright?" "How do you expect me to do that when…" "Promise?" I raised an eyebrow, confused by his a bit strange behavior today. "Alright, I promise." I finally said.

However, then, we heard a voice. "Children, are you in bed?" it was Aunt. "Can I throw this thing into garbage?" I asked while picking up the console. "Yes!" both Michael and Peter agreed which made me wonder what happened while I wasn't here.

"Good night then friends." Peter waved. "Peter, wait, can we talk…." I started but it was too late, Peter had flown out of the window. I went back into my room, slowly picking up my biology papers. When I picked them up, I put them on the table. I knew I had to clean the floor; but I was looking at something else instead.

I slowly took the rose out of my vase, bringing it to my nose and smelling it. This rose was one of the most beautiful gifts I ever had, but not just because it was a rose.

 _I was lying on my bed, feeling happy today. Suddenly, I felt tapping on my window, so I quickly went to open it._

 _"Happy birthday Liz!" Peter was on it with something in his right hand which was behind his back. "Thank you, but how did you know it was my…" I started a bit surprised because I never told him when my birthday was._

 _I never got to finish my question because a beautiful red rose was in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise. Those were my favorite flowers! "Peter, thank you…" I started with a smile. "No formalities Liz." Peter reminded me._

 _"Oh yeah sorry!" I chuckled. "No sorrys either!" "Alright! Thanks for the most beautiful flower in the world!" I laughed, giving up before kissing Peter on a cheek who touched it with a smile after I pulled away. I only grinned widely, probably looking crazy, but I didn't care._

That was three days ago, and even then he looked a bit weird, but less of course. I let out a small sigh, looking at the sky and smelling my rose. What's bothering you Peter, and why don't you want to talk about it?

 **I hope this wasn't boring, this only serves as an introduction for what is coming soon and it's not gonna be nice at all. I'm so evil lol. What do you think? Until next time!**


	31. Sienna

**Guest: No problem and thanks!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _'Seas are parts of oceans, surrounded in whole or in part by land. They can be either Mediterranean, near edges or in between islands, usually bordered by some land, the only exception being Sargasso Sea which borders are actually ocean currents and streams._

 _Salinity, color, transparency, streams, temperature, tides, ebb tides, waves, etc. are characteristic for them. Temperature of the ocean is the most important because….'_

I was having fun with geography while playing with my newly cut hair which was now falling near my mid-waist.

"You're still reading that?" Wendy entered my room, sitting on my bed. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no choice, the teacher decided Cameron and I should do this assignment and that's it." I told her honestly. "Hold on, _the_ Cameron?" Wendy asked carefully. I nodded.

Cameron Barlow was a new guy at our school. He was born in Wales, his mum being Scottish and his dad being English. Cameron had red hair, hazel eyes and was about my height, if not slightly taller. Most people didn't really like him because he had, how should we say, problems. Cameron's mother had asthma, so he had it as well, and the rumor had it that he was in a car accident with his parents where they died and Cameron lost his arm. He was apparently living with his grandparents and older sister.

I felt sorry for that boy, and I didn't understand why people were teasing him. How would they feel if something like that happened to them? I'd never really understand human's nature… "He's supposed to come here in half an hour." I explained. "Oh." Before Wendy could say anything else, Aunt climbed upstairs.

"Elizabeth! Cameron's coming soon and you still haven't cleaned up your room? Look at Wendy, her room is…" "Mum please, my room is nothing better than hers in these situations, alright?" Wendy cut Aunt off. "Wendy…" "Mum, how about you go finish your beautiful lemon pie?" She cut her mum off again.

I had to admit that her lemon pies were delicious! Aunt only nodded before going downstairs. "Thanks." I told Wendy, my hand on my shoulder. It felt nice not to hear Aunt's scolding for once. "It's nothing." Wendy shook her head. "Now how about we start…." However, before she could finish her sentence, a phone started ringing. "I'm coming in five minutes!" Wendy said before quickly running downstairs to answer the call.

Then, I realized Aunt _did_ have a point. If Cameron sees my room, he'll have a heart attack! Papers were on my bed, floor, table, literally everywhere, the same case was with books. At that moment, I wanted to say 'kill me', but I remembered that I couldn't do that anymore because I promised Peter I won't. Instead, I decided to read at least one more paragraph about geography, so I was reading it when someone's hands were over my eyes, preventing me from seeing a thing.

"Guess who?" A voice asked teasingly. I smirked, knowing who it was. "Let's see…" I put a finger on my chin, pretending to be thinking. "Chubs?" I tried. "Nope!" the voice responded. "Hmmm… Tiger Lily?" I asked. "No, guess again!" Oh, he was asking for it! "Hook?" I finally decided.

Hands weren't over my eyes anymore, and I turned around to see Peter staring at me in disbelief. "Hook, seriously?" he asked. "Hi Peter." I greeted with a smile. "Ready for Neverland?" he asked once my cousins joined us upstairs. "Actually, a friend of mine is coming here, so I need to clean this mess up."

"What is it this time?" Peter groaned. "Geography!" John and Michael chorused. "Well you can forget about that geo thingy for at least five minutes." "Um no, I can't, my friend is coming soon and school is…." I started, only to be cut off. "School this, school that, all you're talking about lately is that school! What you need is a good chilling out!" Peter was motioning it with his hands in annoyance.

"Peter…" I started warningly. This was serious after all, and I couldn't mess something like this up! My geography teacher was pretty strict, and if I did this wrong, he'd never forget it… How would you feel if your professor was keeping your eyes on you all the time, like a vicious wolf hunting its prey? He was actually giving me creeps. "Elizabeth…" Peter started in the same tone as mine before looking at John and Michael who simply nodded. "What?" I asked, folding my arms.

After that, Peter turned around to look at me, a smirk on his face. He then started coming closer to me and I knew what this meant, especially with that smirk. "No Peter, don't look at me that way…" I started, trying to sound firm but my voice was giving me away with amusement which could be heard. While I was saying that, I was backing away until I lost balance and fell over my balcony.

"A minute alone and this already happens." Peter stated jokingly once he caught me. "Tink!" he then called out for Tinker Bell who flew out of the house with my cousins in tow. "Peter Pan, put me down this instant!" "Not a chance!" I pouted a bit, but what was I expecting? It was obvious that I couldn't win this fight, just like the others before.

While we were flying towards the star, I realized something. Now I had a chance to talk to Peter about his strange behavior! "Peter, can I ask…" I started but didn't get to finish because we were in Neverland. When I could touch the ground again, the rest of us joined the Lost Kids in the hideout.

"What are we going to do today?" Baby asked, hopping around with Michael. "How about a game of hide-and-seek?" Cynthia suggested happily. "Yes!" we chorused. "But who's going to seek?" I asked in confusion, rubbing the back of my head. All of the eyes turned to me, smirks on everyone's faces. Why was everyone doing that today?!

"You're going to seek Liz!" Ficelle spoke up. "Alright, alright!" I lifted my hands up in surrender while everyone went to hide. I was supposed to study today, but I ended up playing hide-and-seek instead. Great. After I went to a wall, I closed my eyes, put my hands on them and started counting. "One, two, three…." I was counting like that until one hundred. After that, I took hands off my eyes and looked around. "Ready or not, here I come!" I declared.

Where could everyone be? Hiding in here would be too obvious, but there was always a chance that happened. Suddenly, while I was walking around, I could have sworn I heard a noise behind me. Turning around, a trunk was in front of me.

I smirked. "Got you!" I declared after I jumped on a person behind the trunk. However, instead of seeing a familiar face, there was an unknown one. It was a girl, who seemed to be around my age if not a bit older. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes, and she was wearing a brown beret, dark green shirt, dirty brown trousers with a dark brown belt, light brown jacket, black gloves and brown bag over her shoulder!

However, what I noticed immediately was that she was looking at me surprised while holding the Great Book of Neverland in her right hand! "Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. The girl only chuckled. "I'm only passing by!" she declared before pushing me and standing up. I quickly caught her by her leg because I was on the ground.

"What are you doing with the Great Book?!" I demanded while standing up. The girl said nothing, her back still turned to me. I took off her hat to see her better, and her long pigtail braid hit me in the face instead! At that moment, I noticed she was slightly taller than me. "See ya!" the girl saluted before putting on her beret and starting to run away. "Wait!" I shouted and started running after her, but she was gone.

Who was that girl? "Guys!" I exclaimed once I got out of the hideout. "Anyone!" No answer. Maybe they thought I was doing this only to get them to reveal their hiding place? "I'm serious! There was this girl inside, and she stole the Great Book!" I shouted, hoping for someone to hear me.

A minute later, I heard voices. "Liz!" that was Michael's voice. I turned around to see John, Michael, Peter and Tinker Bell flying towards me. "What happened with the Great Book?" John asked worriedly. He was in charge of keeping it with him, that's why he was upset. "A girl stole it." I explained.

Peter out a finger on his chin as if thinking. "I think I know who it was." He stated seriously. "The girl you saw earlier was Sienna, and we haven't heard from her for a long time!" My eyebrows furrowed. Sienna? "After she decided not to join the Lost Kids, she decided to live out here alone in the forest!" he finished while we were walking through the forest.

"All alone?" Michael asked surprised when we came in front of some bushes. "Peter…" he then started only for Peter to shush him before flying up and looking at the plants. I didn't know why, but Sienna did look familiar to me… Then, after a minute, Peter flew down into the bushes, taking Sienna out by his hands!

"Let me go Peter Pan!" she objected angrily but Peter ignored her, flying in front of us and putting her down. "Everybody, this is Sienna!" "How do you do?" Sienna bowed in front of us. "Who just stole our Great Book!" Peter added.

Sienna turned around to look at him. "That's rubbish Peter Pan! I'm not like that stupid, one handed seadog, it's all over, and I'm an honest citizen of Neverland!" She declared. "Wait, so you won't mind giving back that watch to John, will you?" Peter pointed out.

John then looked at his wrist to see that his watch was gone! Sienna only folded her arms. "Come on; tell us what you did with the Great Book!" "She handed it over to me!" a voice which I didn't want to hear answered Peter's demand.

"Hook?" I asked in disbelief before looking at Sienna. "Indeed, thanks Sienna!" the girl thief only smiled sheepishly. "Why do you need the Great Book?" Michael demanded. Hook only smirked before giving the book to Smee and taking something that looked like a silver lamp with white and purple swirls as decorations around it from him. "Why, to find this beauty of course!" he barked.

I looked at the lamp curiously. "A nightlight for your beauty sleep? I knew you were afraid of dark, but not to _this_ extent!" Peter started laughing. Angry expression on Hook's face told me that this thing was more than just a nightlight though.

"You won't be laughing once you see what this thing can do! I wish the Lost Kids showed up here." Suddenly, Wendy and the Lost Kids appeared, falling on the ground next to us! John, Michael and I were gaping at Hook. "Impressed, huh?" Hook smirked.

I decided to run after her while no one was looking, John, Wendy and Michael after me in tow.

Little did we know that after this, Hook really started being wild….

By the time we caught up with Sienna which was 10 minutes later, she was getting ready to jump on a tree, but we jumped on her instead. "Get off me you boring children!" she protested but I shook my head. "You do realize that we're in huge trouble now?!" Michael demanded.

"Oh, like I haven't known that already!" Sienna retorted sarcastically. Then, Cynthia, Tinker Bell and Meera joined us. "We're in trouble!" Meera exclaimed. "What happened?" Wendy asked. "Hook just started making wishes with that lamp, and now Peter, the rest of the Lost Kids and the Never Tribe are trapped!" Tinker Bell said all in one breath.

I groaned, putting hands on my head. What were we going to do now?! "I'll just go then…" Sienna started, slowly going away but John and Wendy caught her and held her by her hands on left and right respectively.

"You've helped in causing this mess; you're going to help us now, Sienna!" John declared firmly. "What's Hook's next plan?" I asked but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know that. "For some reason he's convinced that by possessing the lamp he can rule Neverland, but the only place that he hadn't been at is Never Tree and the Lagoon." Cynthia stated.

If Hook reached the Never Tree, we were done for! Wendy then took Sienna's beret off her head, and her braid was shown again! My cousins, Cynthia, Meera and Tinker Bell were then gaping at Sienna and me, looking between us back and forth.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" I finally decided to ask. Sienna nodded, annoyance on her face evident. "You two look like a double except for face and height." Tinker Bell explained. Huh, I haven't noticed that.

John then groaned. "If I had the Great Book, maybe we could see something about that stupid lamp which could help us!" "But Hook has it." Michael stated a bit bitterly, blowing a raspberry at Sienna. "Actually, Smee does." Meera spoke up.

However, suddenly, we could hear something that sounded like… an elephant? What did Hook do while we weren't there?! All of us made a run for it and hid behind a nearby log. "What we need is a distraction so we can get the lamp" John said.

"But what kind of distraction?" "Well, Hook thinks he's a king now, and all you have to do is admit it Elizabeth." My second oldest cousin stated matter-of-factly. "Why me?!" I peeked a bit up to see Hook riding an elephant, dressed up in a purple suit with a crown on his head with Smee next to him and Peter walking a bit in front of the elephant, his arms tied behind his back.

I _didn't_ want to bow to Hook! "Because both Hook and Peter will see you, and it will be more convincing that way." Cynthia told me, realizing John's plan. "Peter's going to kill me after this…" I muttered. "No, he won't." Wendy spoke up. After everyone else thought about the rest of the plan, it was time for me to try to be an actress.

"You can do it Liz!" Michael whispered to me. "Tell that to the Academy." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes but going forward anyway to where Hook's path was. I could see Hook, Smee and Peter in my sight. "All hail King Hook! All hail King Hook, the greatest of all mightiest pirates, the most powerful of all…." I started while Peter stopped walking, tilting his head in utter confusion.

"The most powerful of all most powerful pirates…" _'Just shut up, get to the ground and bow already!'_ a voice in the back of my head scolded me and I did what I was 'told', getting down on my right knee and bowing. After few seconds, I looked up to see Peter still staring at me. "What are you doing Liz?" he asked flummoxed. "Doing what I had to do a long time ago Peter, sorry but we need to get it through our very thick skulls that Hook's the king of Neverland…?" I said, ending the sentence awkwardly and hoping Hook didn't notice that. Peter turned around to look up at Hook while I was talking.

The Captain was staring at me in utter disbelief. "Out of all people, _you_?! You're one of the most stubborn people I know, I've hurt you on purpose so many times, you slapped my beautiful face and you decide to give in just like that?! I'm not going to fall for that!" I sighed. "We're telling the truth!" Wendy walked to us, pointing at John and Cynthia who were holding Sienna by their hands while she was pretending to try to get free.

"Let go of me, you traitors!" Sienna 'objected'. "I'll never submit to that big moustache stupid idiot, if he gets any closer, I'll _bite_!" she declared angrily. Both Hook and Smee who were sitting on a golden throne on the elephant looked surprised. Well, Sienna _did_ look a bit creepy now. "Sienna has lost her mind, don't you see?" Wendy asked Hook and Smee.

"Tragic, isn't it?" I sang while on my right knee, making hands motion. Out of a corner of my eye, I saw Michael, Tinker Bell and Meera taking the lamp from Hook while he wasn't looking! Howeverhile Sienna was still fighting, Hook turned around to see the trio taking the lamp!

To say that he was angry was an understatement. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he roared angrily, trying to take the lamp from them. Michael, Meera and Tinker Bell didn't give up though, pulling the lamp towards them as well. However, then it fell out of their hands and to the ground, breaking in process!

Suddenly, everything began shaking. Then, the ground began opening, and it was doing that near Peter! "Peter, get out of the way!" I exclaimed, pushing Peter towards the ground where it wasn't opened before falling off it, holding with only one hand!

"Liz, hold on!" Peter shouted to me, his ropes gone and flying towards me. "I… I can't!" I shouted back, slowly losing my grip. Then, my hand let go and I was falling…. "LIZ!" I could hear someone shouting when my head hurt and the only thing I saw was darkness.

 **Peter's POV**

I quickly flew to the ground where Liz fell. Please let her be alright! "Liz, wake up!" I started shaking her by her shoulders gently. Why wasn't it working?! However, after five minutes, she finally opened her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" I hugged her, feeling happy. However, I felt her pulling away slowly and looking at me in shock and confusion. "Who… who are you?" she asked frighteningly. My eyes widened before looking at the others above who were staring at us. What?!

 **And there's another twist! I'm so excited for writing chapters after this, and I think things are going to get crazy! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	32. What's Your Name Again?

**Thank you dream lighting for reviewing and here's the next chapter!**

 _"Peter, get out of the way!" Liz pushed me towards the safe ground and I fell down. However, ropes tied around my hands then completely disappeared, so I quickly looked up to see that Liz was near falling to the ground, her hand barely holding for the edge!_

 _This was just like before. The nightmare from before with that cliff came into my mind and that was when I decided that I wasn't going to let that happen again! "Liz, hold on!" I shouted to her while in the air. "I… I can't!" Liz shouted back before she started falling, just like before… "LIZ!"_

 _"Who… who are you?" she asked me frighteningly once she pulled away from the hug. My eyes widened before looking at the others above who were staring at us. What?!_

It was dawning in Neverland. The Lost Kids were doing whatever they did while I was sitting on my bed, cutting yet another tree branch with my dagger. I didn't know what to think anymore. The way Liz was looking at me, she was scared. But, she didn't know who I was either…

 _"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. The lamp Hook had found was the only one, kept secretly underground and if broken, it could cause an earthquake like it did."_ I remembered the Great Chief's words.

 _"What did they say?" I asked rather impatiently when John and I were alone in the forest while the others were in the hideout. John rubbed the back of his head before letting out a sigh, sitting on a log. "They said Liz was really lucky not to fracture her skull because of the fall and that she only lost her memories." He explained._

 _I wanted to laugh. She ONLY lost her memories? "Well that's just great." I muttered sarcastically, kicking a nearby rock in annoyance and sending it flying somewhere. "It's my fault this happened." I muttered bitterly while folding my arms._

 _John raised an eyebrow. "How is that lamp breaking and the ground beginning to shake supposed to be your fault?" he asked suspiciously. "Forget it." I retorted before groaning in irritation. "No, what did you do?" John demanded. "You don't understand!" I growled, hands on my head. "Then help me to! Just what happened to make you act so weird lately?!" John shot back._

 _I looked up at John to see him looking mad. "Where did you get that idea?" I asked lowly. John simply looked at me in disbelief. "Liz may be oblivious sometimes, but she and Tinker Bell noticed your behavior and Liz tried to talk to you about it." "And just what is wrong with my behavior?" I asked in disbelief, hands on my hips._

 _"Dark circles under your eyes, unintentionally ruining Liz's room because of your lack of sleep, making her promise not to wish anyone to kill her, we're not stupid!" John retorted. I groaned, fed up with talking about this. "ALRIGHT! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD, I'VE BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES FOR A WHILE, HAPPY NOW?!" I roared, making John flinch before letting out a sigh._

 _John looked at me in surprise. "Now it makes sense, but what kind of nightmares?" He asked curiously. I then explained to him some of them. "And one of them involved Liz falling off a cliff, which is exactly what happened." I finished sulkily. "Peter…" John started but I cut him off with my hand. "I should have been quicker instead of just standing there and remembering that nightmare."_

 _"Look Peter, we can't do anything about it anymore, what we need to do is think about what we're going to do now." He told me. "And just what is your plan?" I demanded. "I, I don't know, alright? But we need to try to make her remember. But Peter, you have to go easy on her. She didn't recognize you when she woke up, and she didn't even know her name! We need to do it slowly." "Tell me about it." I muttered, remembering the way she was looking at me in fear when I started talking to her._

 _"But I can't wait; it's going to take an eternity!" I groaned. "If you can't go that way, you'll push her away even more." That was really reassuring! "Where did Peter Pan we knew go?" "Down the cliff with Elizabeth's memories." I muttered bitterly. But then, I realized that I was really acting rather ridiculous. If I had to be patient, I'd try to do it for Liz…_

 _"I just don't like it." I told John the truth. "I know Peter, I don't like it either. She doesn't remember a thing!"_

It did hurt that she forgot everythibg. "How is he?" "What do you think? Elizabeth is…" I could hear the Lost Kids talking between themselves. No, I couldn't sit like this anymore and do nothing. But, what were the chances of Liz remembering? She had life in London, only coming here when it was a night time there…

It was time to go to London, so I started heading there. "Hey guys!" I greeted trying to sound cheerful once I opened John and Michael's window. "Hi Peter!" the others chorused. I looked around the room.

"Liz is upstairs." John responded at my mental question. I was about to fly over there, only for Michael to run upstairs saying 'We'll bring her here'. By the time he and Liz got down, she was looking at me in surprise. "Oh, it's you, what was your name again?" she said while looking up as if in her thoughts. "Sorry, I forgot it." She said sincerely.

That was great, hint at sarcasm here… "It doesn't matter, are you ready for Neverland?" I tried to change the subject. "It's that place we've told you about." John explained to Liz. "Sure… why not?" she asked awkwardly.

Tinker Bell sprinkled all of them with fairy dust and we were soon flying past Big Ben and towards Neverland. By the time we landed in front of the Never Tree, Liz was looking at it in amazement. "Who lives here?" she asked a bit behind with John.

"Peter and the Lost Kids." Wendy answered. "Oh." Liz said awkwardly. Soon after, the Lost Kids joined us happily. "How's it going?" Ficelle asked me quietly while I was watching Cynthia and Chubs greeting Liz who looked confused. "John has yet to say anything." I responded.

After that, Tinker Bell suddenly flew to us. "My Fairy Godmothers are calling, they want us to come to them!" she exclaimed. After that, the Darlings, Tinker Bell and I quickly went to the Fairy Godmothers near their lake.

"What happened?" John asked curiously. The Fairy Godmothers were looking rather upset. "Someone had stolen a bit of water from our lake!" Daisy pointed at the lake. I flew to a nearby rock and kneeled on it, observing the water. I didn't understand. "Um, is that bad, because it looks like there's still a lot of water left there?" I pointed out.

Wendy, John and Michael were looking at each other before looking at Liz and then at me in realization. Why were they doing that? Poppy kneeled down on the ground near me. "That's not the problem Peter. It was this water that brought you back to life when Hook stabbed you." She explained to me. My eyes widened. So that was why they were looking at me like that…

Liz was looking at me in surprise. "Wait, you _died_?" she asked. I looked up at her, not saying a thing before looking at the water. "Liz, you were th…" Poppy started only to stop when John whispered something to her. "Oh." She finished after. I was staring at the water with a blank expression, seeing my reflection in it. It was stupid how I sometimes forgot that she couldn't remember… "I'm sorry." Liz quickly apologized for asking. "Wait, so this water has healing powers?" I said after ignoring Liz's statement.

"More than that, it's magical and if in wrong hands, it can cause problems!" "Then we need to find this water!" I declared while standing up.

 **Liz's POV**

"Someone had stolen a bit of water from our lake!" a woman dressed in an orange dress with black hair pointed at a small nearby lake. "Um, is that bad, because it looks like there's still a lot of water left there?" the boy from before kneeled on a rock and asked.

For some reason, people who claimed were my cousins looked at each other, me and then at the boy. The woman kneeled on the ground near the boy. "That's not the problem Peter." My eyebrows furrowed. Peter? "It was this water that brought you back to life when Hook stabbed you." Hook? He was like, that crazy old man with one hand John had told me about?

"Wait, you _died_?" I blurted out rather tactlessly. The boy looked me in the eyes, not saying nor showing a thing before looking at the water with a blank expression. At that moment, I felt so bad for asking that question…

The woman looked at me in surprise. "Liz, you were th…" she started but stopped when John told her something quietly. "Oh." I looked at the boy who was still staring at the water. "I'm sorry." I told him honestly, but he seemed to ignore me. Did I make him mad or?

After that, my cousins and the boy started running away so I was about to follow them only to be stopped. "No Liz, you stay here." the boy told me. I frowned and was about to object when those four women joined me, claiming how they were going to look after me.

Who did they think I was, someone who couldn't take care of myself? I may have not remembered whatever I was supposed to, but that didn't mean that I couldn't help somehow! "What's his name?" I asked rather annoyed once they left.

"It's Peter." The woman in orange told me gently. My eyebrows furrowed. Peter? The woman later introduced themselves to me as Poppy, Iris, Petunia and Daisy. I wanted to go and see what was going on with those who left though!

So, while the women weren't paying attention, I walked away quietly. However, after I got out of that tunnel of trees, a weird looking green creature was looking at me. "Oh, it's you again!" she said happily. "Um sorry but I don't know you." I told the creature honestly. "Oh." It said awkwardly.

"Listen, I need to get out of here but I don't know how. Could you please show me the way?" I asked pleadingly. "Why of course, anything for that fellow of yours!" she giggled. I raised an eyebrow, not knowing who she was talking about. "Lead the way then."

The creature showed me a slide and told me to climb up it. I thanked her and did what I was told. However, by the time I got out of that place, someone pulled me to a side behind a huge rock. "Hey, what is your problem?!" I wanted to say but a person put a hand over my mouth so it ended up being muffled. Instead I tried to kick the person only to be let go and fall next to a nearby tree.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head a bit. "Seriously, I'm saving you and this is what I get?!" A girl who was slightly taller than me with light blue eyes and light brown hair under a beret said in disbelief. "Who are you? And what are you 'saving' me from?" I folded my arms and demanded.

The girl shushed me while looking and hiding behind the rock. She then motioned for me to stand up and look with her at whatever she was looking at. "My name is Sienna, and that guy with only one hand over there is Captain Hook." She pointed at a guy in a red coat with a hook which was in a place where his right hand was supposed to be.

I frowned. So that was Hook? "And those are his pirates." she pointed at five other people which were fighting my cousins and Peter. However, at one moment, John accidentally bumped into Wendy who bumped into Michael who bumped Peter who was holding some sort of a bag on his shoulder before all of them fell to the ground. Peter tried to reach out for the bag only to be met with a blade of a sword pointed at him. "Don't even think about it, it's mine now!" Hook threatened before taking the bag with his hook.

A fat guy with glasses was holding a fairy in his left hand. "My magic water and Peter Pan as a bonus, this is the greatest day of my life!" Hook started dancing around in joy before he and the pirates along with their prisoners were off to somewhere.

I haven't known my cousins or that Peter guy really well, but I knew that they were in trouble. "What is with this magic water?" I asked Sienna curiously. "Well you see, Hook asked me to steal the water which I put in my bag which he has now, and he plans to use it to gain magic powers!" She said simply.

"What?" I gaped. "Why did you do that?" I demanded. "Do you remember the guy who was holding that fairy…?" Sienna started. I looked at her in disbelief. "That's not a guy, that's a building in pants and with a wig." I commented.

Sienna started laughing uncontrollably. "That's… that's a good one! But the thing is his name is Mister Smee and he has something that I want." I sighed. What were we going to do now? "I can help you free your friends." Sienna offered. "Who said they were my friends? I mean…" "They are, but you hit your head hard so…"

I scowled. "So you think I'm crazy?!" I pointed a finger at her accusingly. She shook her head. "No, far from that, in fact I think that… You know what? I'll help you!" "Why?" "Because then I can get what you want, you can get what you want and everyone's happy!"

After that, Sienna led me through the forest towards a beach. I could see some sort of a ship. "I'll distract the pirates while you free your friends." She told me. I could see them tied to a mast with ropes. "But I don't have a weapon." I admitted. "You'll just have to find one." Sienna responded simply.

She told me to go on the ship while the pirates' backs are turned and I did what I was told before Sienna started saying something. "Liz, what are you doing here?" Michael asked me in surprise and happiness. Why was everyone calling me that? "Is there anything I can use to cut your ropes?" I asked instead. "There, that sword!" John pointed at a sword which was lying near the mast.

I quickly took it and cut the ropes. "They're friends with Pan and Pan…" Sienna was talking while Hook was listening to her. Peter flew behind Hook before saying something and kicking Hook with his leg and sending him flying towards the edge of the deck.

"No!" he exclaimed once Wendy threw the bottle with the water and broke it. "How dare you do that?!" he then asked accusingly but we flew out of that awful place. By the time we returned to London, it was time for sleep. "Goodnight friends!" the boy stated. "Goodnight Peter." My cousins chorused before he winked and flew out of John and Michael's room. I smiled a bit at hearing the name.

 **Peter's POV**

 _"Peter!" Liz was calling me to help her in the dream once again._

I shot up in my bed once again, all sweaty. When were those stupid nightmares going to stop? I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn, but I obviously wasn't going to go back to bed after this.

Not knowing what to do, I grabbed a tree branch from a nearby pile of them in a corner. After that, I took my dagger in my right hand and started cutting the tree branch rather quickly. I knew John told me that we couldn't do a thing about what happened before, but I was still feeling like it was my fault.

If it weren't for me acting so stupid, Liz would still remember everything…. Suddenly, I felt pain coming from my left palm. "Ow!" I cried before throwing the tree branch out of my hand and beginning to shake the hand to get rid of pain.

What happened? The last thing I remembered was me tightening my grip on the dagger and then… I looked at the weapon which was still in my right hand. There were small traces of blood on its blade. But where did they come from? I then looked at my left palm and I could see a huge cut on it. So that explained it, I cut myself by accident.

Even though pain was still there, for some reason, feeling it was surprisingly satisfying and pleasant. Maybe this was better than feeling bad about before? However, before I could do anything else, something else caught my attention.

The cut on my hand was gone, like it never existed! I frowned before going across the palm with my dagger once again and wincing in pain after the skin opened. My hand was bleeding for a minute, and then, a bit of something that looked like fairy dust was circling around the cut before it disappeared and my hand was as good as new!

I had to admit that this was r _eally_ weird. This never happened before, so why would me suddenly healing happen now? Wait, Poppy said that water was magical and we already saw what happened to Hook… The only explanation that came to my mind was the effects of that water. And to be honest, that pain when I cut myself really felt more comforting, it was like the feeling of guiltiness completely disappeared.

Wanting to feel it again, I was about to cut my arm when something stopped me. I was holding the dagger in an awkward position, a thought coming to me. What would Liz think if she saw me doing this?

 _'And why should you care? It's because of her that you want to feel the pain after all.'_ A voice inside me said rather harshly. I shook my head. It's not like she wanted to fall off that cliff! I positioned the dagger again, getting ready to feel the pain, but that same thing stopped me once more. I made a promise after all…

 _Sun was setting in Neverland. The Lost Kids and the Darlings haven't returned from the Never Tribe yet so it was just Liz and me sitting on the Never Tree balcony looking at Neverland. "It's beautiful." Liz commented while resting her head on my right shoulder._

 _I chuckled. "It certainly is Miss!" "No formalities Peter." She reminded me."Whatever you say Miss." I stated teasingly. "Whatever you say Miss." Liz repeated my words before chuckling and hugging me tightly. I winced a bit because my part of the body where Hook did what he did still hurt a bit. "Sorry!" Liz pulled away and started apologizing. "It's alright!" I cut her off._

 _Liz looked as if she was in her thoughts after that. "Hey, what's the matter?" I nudged her shoulder. "I was just thinking and… I promise I'll never let something happen to you as well." She explained. "But can you promise something to me?"_

No, I couldn't do it. I promised to Liz that I'd never do anything that was bad for me and I intended on keeping that promise. Suddenly, everything became a bit foggy, and my head hurt. But it was also oddly satisfying, I felt like nothing could never bother me again. I looked at the dagger in my hand, and I felt like it was _calling_ me to use it… Knowing what I had to do, I stretched out my left arm, getting ready to cut it.

But wait, why was I doing this again? The point was for me _not_ to do it, and Liz wouldn't like it at all… However it would heal after a minute, so why wasn't I… Why was I thinking like this?! _'You do know that you want to do it.'_ A male voice could suddenly be heard inside my head. No, I didn't!

 _'Come on,_ _what are you waiting for? Cut your arm!"_ the voice urged me. And just what was the point of it? I didn't understand it anymore. _'Do it I say!'_ No, I won't. _"Just do as I say!"_ "NO!" I stood up and shouted while shaking my head with hands on it, trying to get rid of that voice.

The voice only snorted. _'You do realize that you're making things worse by not listening to me?'_ "Get out of my head!" I growled before throwing my dagger at the floor across me. After I said that, the voice disappeared, my vision was clear again and my head didn't hurt anymore. One question was on my mind though. What just happened?

 **Things get complicated. Who was that voice, and when do you think Liz will remember? I hope this chapter ended up good. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!** _  
_


	33. Luke and Professor Blacktail

**Guest: Thanks!**

"There, found it!" Michael chorused happily, jumping up from the floor with a sketchbook in his right hand. I just looked at him awkwardly. He's been looking through my trunk for hours! "Um… found what?" I asked my cousin flummoxed.

Michael simply gave me the thing and I took it slowly in my hands. "This is your sketchbook Liz!" he explained while grinning from ear to ear. I raised an eyebrow. My sketchbook? "You used to draw in here." Michael opened the sketchbook.

The first thing I saw was a neat handwriting with my name. I frowned. Since when did I write like that? If anything, my handwriting was messy! On the next page was a drawing. It was a telescope with some door opened, looking at the night sky. "Oh, remember that Liz?" Michael suddenly exclaimed, making me look at him and shake my head. "That was when I was scared of that big moving door and when you fell off them and Peter saved you and…"

Big moving door? And I fell off them? I didn't know what to think about it so I quickly turned the page. This time, a tree was staring at me. "Oh, a Murmury Make a Wish Tree! That was when Smee and I started making wishes! Smee wished for Hook to become a donkey and I wished for Wendy to shut up!" A Murmury Make a Wish Tree?

"Michael, saying that about Wendy is not nice." I told him honestly. Why would he say that about his own sister? Michael frowned. "But Liz, remember, you were happy about it back then!" I scowled. "I don't know why I would be happy about that, but what I know is that I don't remember it." I said firmly.

My cousin then turned another page and this time, there was a drawing of those children in that place along with that fairy or whatever it was. My eyebrows furrowed. Why was I drawing all of this? It didn't make any sense. "Oh, Lost Kids!" Michael pointed out. "This is Stringbean, or how we most usually call him, Ficelle." He pointed at a guy with glasses and dressed in a blue shirt with dark blue pants, a light blue tie and brown hair.

"This is Baby, my best friend…" A little guy about Michael's age with blond hair. "Maia…" a dark skinned girl with red hair in a ponytail. "Cynthia…" a blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail as well. "Meera…" an Indian looking girl with long brown hair. "And Chubs!" a fat boy with a cake in his right hand and a watermelon in his left hand.

It was morning, and I was supposed to be preparing for my school, but Michael decided to talk about this now. It's been three months since I met all those new people, and that Hook magic water incident. "Michael, that's nice, but I've got to go to school." I said honestly. "Wait, just another page!" "Oh, alright." I chuckled.

My cousin turned it and this time, staring back at me was… Peter who was flying through the air. Dear, why was I so obsessed with this in the first place? I mean, that Neverland or whatever that place was called was nice, but this was the 21st century, not some fairytale where people always saved you! "Oh, that's a final version of your drawings!" Michael pointed. I looked at him. So I've been drawing that guy more than once? No, this wasn't normal, _I wasn't normal_. I felt like a total lunatic, and I felt so embarrassed.

Who else was obsessed with something to this degree? No one. Besides, it's not like those drawings meant anything to me, I didn't even know people and things on it! "You know what Michael, keep this, alright? I need to go to school." "But Liz, wait…" "Bye!" I slammed the door behind me.

 **Michael's POV**

John and Wendy came beside me once Liz slammed the door. "Nice one Michael." John stated sarcastically. "Hey, she's the one who got upset, not me!" I protested and lifted my hands up. "But we weren't supposed to do that! You were supposed to be more tactful and not just spill everything at the same time."

I felt a bit pissed. What was the point of being patient when your cousin couldn't remember you?! "At least I'm trying to do something here!" I told them angrily. "We're trying as well but… This is just awful." John muttered with hands on his head."And good." Wendy suddenly muttered while looking at the ground. John and I looked at her in disbelief.

"How is Liz not remembering supposed to be good?" John asked coldly and I scowled. "That's just it." "So she can't remember you acting mean towards her?" I finally said. "I know it's selfish, but that's the way I see it, both bad and a relief." "Maybe she doesn't remember, but we do." John told her. "I know and I'm sorry!" Wendy lifted her hands up.

John and I looked at each other and nodded before leaving Wendy alone in the room and going to prepare for school.

 **Liz's POV**

"Hi children, today, we have a new student…" I could hear my teacher saying in our classroom, but I wasn't really paying attention. My hands were folded, my head resting on them. I liked English, but right now, all I wanted to do was to sleep. It didn't help that I had to study for maths until midnight last night… "Everyone, this is Luke Williams, and he's just transferred from New York to here."

Yeah, yeah, new students again, nothing special… I just wanted to finish this class today! "Hey." A person nudged me a bit in my shoulder, making me get out of my sleeping on the desk position and look up to see brown eyes staring at me from a desk beside mine. I kept looking at them in surprise because I knew they were… I didn't know how to describe it but… He was staring back at me, and I couldn't look away from those eyes…

"I'm Luke." The guy started carefully and offered me a hand nervously. "Oh, I'm Elizabeth." I took it and started shaking it while observing the person. He had short light brown hair which seemed to be untamable, a bit of freckles on his nose and cheeks, and he was wearing a green plaid shirt, jeans jacket, blue jeans and grey sneakers. "So Luke, what are you doing here in London?" I asked.

"Well, my parents decided to send me here because…" he started now more confidently. I noticed that he really did speak with a New York accent. However, before he could say anything else, Cameron joined the conversation. "Elizabeth, we're in class!" "And the professor's currently scolding Roger for falling off his chair." I pointed out.

Cameron was sitting on my left side, and our desks were in a back row, which was the best place for talking. "But still, we're talking about Shakespeare!" I rolled my eyes at hearing the name of that writer. 'Hamlet' was actually fine, but I couldn't stand 'Romeo and Juliet'. "Shakespeare?" Luke started in utter confusion from next to me.

"You've never heard of him?" Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Lucky you!" I whispered in admiration. "Shakespeare is this guy who wrote this book about two people killing themselves because of love and it's really stupid…" "Really?" Cameron was looking at the new guy suspiciously. "How come you haven't heard of 'Romeo and Juliet'?" he asked carefully.

I ignored him though. "It's better for him. Who would want to hear a story about a guy poisoning himself and a girl killing herself with a dagger because of love? It's _so_ stupid!" I wasn't paying attention to that new guy's expression. "You really think that?" I looked at Luke, whose expression was blank.

"I maybe don't know much, but I know that I'll never kill myself because of some random guy and love. Now if you excuse me, I have to continue my sleep." I then continued my sleep until someone was shaking me by my shoulders. "Liz… I mean Elizabeth, wake up…" "Five more minutes…" I waved with my hand, my eyes still closed.

However, I suddenly felt something hitting me in my head. That hurt! I opened my eyes to see a furious looking teacher glaring at me with a book in his right hand. "In case you haven't known Miss Darling, some of us actually sleep home in our beds!" Everyone except Cameron and that new guy burst in laughter.

"Oh…. Sorry professor!" I apologized. My class was still roaring with laughter. I was feeling so embarrassed.

Soon after, the bell rang for a five minute break. All of us took our bags, getting ready to go to our geography lesson, but that new guy was still sitting in his chair, looking at everyone while I was packing things in my purple bag.

"Luke, what are you waiting for?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Um… Where are you going?" Luke replied rather unsure. I face palmed. Maybe they didn't switch classrooms at his old school! Elizabeth, you were so stupid sometimes. "We have a geography lesson." I told him simply. "Geo thingy… Oh yeah, geography!" Luke stood up and pumped his fist in the air as if remembering the subject's name was a success for him.

I shook my head in amusement before I realized something. I wasn't in any better state either when it was my first day of school after I forgot whatever I forgot. Cameron was the only one who invited me to sit with him during our lunch. "Luke, we need to go." I nudged him a bit in his shoulder before taking my bag.

Luke took his blue backpack, but there was a slight problem. He forgot to close it with a zipper, and his notebooks fell out! People were laughing. "Come on Elizabeth, let's go." Cameron was holding me by my hand. I shook my head. "You go; I'll help him pick up his books." I told him.

"You don't have to!" Luke said rather firmly. I still got down across him and started picking up his books. However, just as I was taking one, my hand accidentally touched his. It was nice and warm, and I liked that feeling… "Elizabeth, let's just go!" Cameron pulled me by my hand, leading me out of the classroom and breaking my train of thoughts.

Why was he so determined to leave the classroom? Luke wasn't going to know where geography was! The bell rang once again, signaling the beginning of the class. Cameron and I sat near the back in a desk, Luke simply sitting behind us in a desk behind. "So, what do you think about school so far?" I turned around to talk to him.

"Elizabeth, this is his _second_ class here!" Cameron pointed out. "Oh, sorry." I smiled sheepishly. Luke looked up as if thinking. "It's nice." However, before I could respond to his statement, that guy Leon from my class entered. "Blacktail in sight!" he declared before running to his seat and sitting down. Our classmates stopped talking, and both Cameron and I knew what this meant. It was deadly quiet. "Blacktail, who's that…" Luke started but I quickly shushed him.

Our geography teacher marched into the room, his black ponytail flying and hitting him in the back of his head. This was the most feared of all teachers in our school, Professor Edward Watson. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, which earned him his famous nickname, Professor Blacktail. Our class actually started calling him that (thanks to brilliant Roger), and the nickname spread over the entire school.

In fact, our chemistry teacher nearly called him that way before correcting himself, making our class burst into laughter. Apart from having long black hair, he was usually wearing dark things. Leon once made a joke that every day for him at school was a funeral when he had to see us which was why he was usually wearing dark things. I didn't find it funny though.

"I don't want to hear a voice in here!" Blacktail declared and we were still quiet. After writing something in school's journal, he looked up to see Leon sleeping in a similar position to mine from the class before. "Rogers! Who told you to sleep in _my_ class?!" he roared, making me flinch. Leon (Rogers is his last name) quickly looked up as well, fear on his face. "Why are you sitting like that?!" He then pointed at Margaret who was practically lying in her chair. She quickly sat up.

Blacktail then stood up, walking around the classroom. "Take out your papers." He finally said what I hoped he _wouldn't_ say. I barely studied geography; I was going to get an F! Blacktail usually had this tendency to give us mini tests by saying that famous sentence 'take out your papers'. "But we have a new student!" Rose, a girl from my class with blonde hair and brown eyes mustered some courage to speak up.

The Professor glared at her. "Do you think that I care?! I said, take out your papers!" All of us quickly obeyed. However, I could see Luke struggling to take a paper out of his notebook. He was looking at the notebook from both sides, trying to do what the others were doing, but he was closer to ripping the whole notebook rather than a single paper. "Here, let me help you." I was about to take the paper out, only for a voice to stop me. "Darling! Why aren't you doing what I told you?!"

"I'm helping him." I said. Blacktail groaned in irritation. "So which one of you little devils is joining us? Is it _you_?" He was close to Luke's face, and I could see the poor guy looking surprised."It's me." Luke said simply. Blacktail simply looked at him before walking back to his desk and sitting on a chair.

He opened the school's journal and started looking through our grades. "I see you've done the maths test excellently." He said dryly, sarcasm in his voice as well evident to all of us. "Who's got an F?" Then, more than half of our class raised their hands, including Roger, Rose, Margaret, Leon, Harrison and me. We had that test last week, and today we had a chance to get better grades. There were 35 of us, and 28 of us got F's, so at first we found it rather amusing. However, my Aunt didn't agree with me about that."

Luckily, the bell rang before Blacktail could do anything else and all of us including Luke quickly took our bags and ran out of Blacktail's torture room. "Wait a go guy!" Roger suddenly patted Luke on his right shoulder. "You survived the Blacktail's pit!" Leon did the same as Roger, only on his left shoulder. Luke shrugged. "I guess so."

"Elizabeth, we've got to go, come on!" Cameron was pulling me by my arm again. "Cameron, you go without me!" I told him and he looked rather hurt. Was it a crime for me to stay behind to talk to other people than him? "Fine then, whatever you want." He said icily before turning around and walking away.

Luke and I were staring at his figure "Sorry if it's because of me, I…" he started but I waved it off. "Leave him be, he gets sulky like this sometimes." I told him honestly. At that moment, I noticed something. Luke was taller than me like rest of the boys, but my head was somewhere near the height of his hair, but lower, a bit near the half of it. This felt like a déjà vu.

"So Mister Williams, what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked Luke while we were walking to our PE class. "I, well…" "Go ahead, I won't bite!" I laughed and he smiled as well. I felt like this was a start of a new friendship, far away from that fairytale stuff.

 **Sorry for this being a bit boring and a filler chapter, but it was also important because of some things in here. What do you think about Blacktail, Luke and Cameron? As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	34. An Advice From Hook

**Dream lighting: Thanks for reviewing, Liz will remember eventually, and thank you, I really love writing two of them together as well!  
Guest: Thanks for reviewing, it may take a while for that to happen, but I'm really going to enjoy writing the relationship between two of them now because this Liz is different, so she and Peter may or may not get on each other's nerves...  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"I never really liked school to be honest." Luke stated after the PE class. I simply nodded. "For me, school is a place that I like to hate." I told him with a chuckle. "Why?" "Because teachers kill you with all those assignments and tests, you want to kill yourself, but when it's summer, you realize that you kind of miss it." I explained.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I still don't like it very much." He said with his arms folded. "I mean, I'm talking about subjects." I nodded in understanding. "But you don't have to go to a secondary school." I then told him, waiting for his reaction. "I, um… Tell that to my… mum!" Luke had trouble saying mum for some reason. I wondered why. Were his parents divorced or…?

"What do you do when you get a bad grade?" he then asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have to survive my Aunt's scolding, feeling bad and that's it. What about you?" "In my opinion, that means that that person failed to teach you something and that's it, you shouldn't worry about it." I burst in laughter. "Nice one!" I liked this guy already!

However, while we were going to our biology class, Luke bumped into… Blacktail! Oh dear, this wasn't going to end up well. "You really want to get on my bad side you little devil, don't you?" Blacktail growled. Luke looked at him in surprise, and he seemed to be frozen in place. I started shaking him a bit by his shoulders.

"Luke, we'd better…" "You do realize that you're making things worse by not listening to her?" Blacktail asked. "Let's just go!" I pulled Luke by his hand because he seemed to be in his thoughts. We ran away and towards biology.

 _"I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Someone was roaring. "Get these half witted thieves out of my sight!" I was on a beach with those kids and my cousins. Hook's pirates or whatever they were chasing us with weapons in their hands._

 _Someone took my hand, pulling me and we started running. "RETREAT!" Another voice shouted and I let out a giggle. But wait, that hand… It was warm, and haven't I already touched it somewhere?_

I put a hand on my forehead once we stopped in front of the classroom. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" Luke asked me, concern on his face evident. I simply nodded. "Please just call me Liz." I got used to hearing my cousins calling me that way, and it sounded better than my full name. It wasn't that I didn't like it, but when people called me like that I had a feeling we were on business and doing all that formal stuff.

What have I just seen? Did it happen before? Was it… was it some sort of a memory? Suddenly, something appeared in my mind. I was looking into a pair of warm brown eyes, which seemed to be staring down into mine because that person or whoever it was taller than me. But wait, why would I remember that? I was already…

"Liz, do you hear me?" someone was shaking me a bit by my shoulders. I was looking in Luke's eyes, and that was when I realized something. Those were the _same_ eyes from that small memory. Not similar, but completely identical, I was sure of it. They were looking down at me, and for some reason, my heart was beating faster at looking in them so I quickly looked down. "We should get in the classroom." I said trying not to sound awkward and opened the door.

Our biology teacher was once again talking about dissecting frogs, but I zoned out for most of the class. What… what was going on with me? "Ew…" I could hear Luke saying from behind. "Never dissected frogs, huh?" Cameron asked him icily. What was Cameron's problem?!

Anyway, after the class finished, we had that maths test and after that Italian. It was the end of school for today and I was ready to go home. "See you tomorrow!" I shouted to the new guy before quickly running out of the school.

I most probably looked like a fool, but what else was I supposed to do? Suddenly, _they_ appeared again. I closed my eyes tightly and put a hand on my forehead for a second time today. Why were those eyes haunting me?! "Calm down Elizabeth…" I whispered to myself.

It took me a minute to recompose myself by taking deep breaths and counting until fifty. After that, I started heading home. "Hi Liz!" Wendy greeted once I entered our room and closed the door. "Hi Wendy." I greeted back with a small smile. "So, how's it going?" she asked awkwardly. I shrugged my shoulders. "Pretty good." I replied while rubbing the back of my head.

"Does your head hurt or…" Wendy quickly started saying but I cut her off. "No need to worry, but thanks anyway." "Listen Elizabeth, I've got to tell you something." My eyebrows furrowed. Why was she looking so serious? "I know you don't remember, but I want to tell you that I'm really, really sorry for being a biggest jerk to you." She suddenly hugged me.

I didn't understand. What had she done when she was doing this? "It's alright Wendy, I don't know what happened, and you're my family. Family looks after each other, right?" However, before she could say anything else, John and Michael joined us.

"How did it go at school today Liz?" John asked. "Yeah, tell us!" Michael exclaimed. "Blacktail doing usual stuff, a new guy joining us and that's it." I shrugged it off. "A new guy?" My cousins chorused. "Yeah." I responded simply while putting my bag on a bed.

"What's his name?" John asked curiously. "Luke Williams." I said, trying to avoid talking about him. Then, my window opened. "Luke who?" That flying boy flew into the room and sat on a holding part of our stairs. "Hi Peter!" My cousins greeted.

I simply waved. "So, what are you doing?" Peter asked us. "Nothing special, talking about school." John shrugged it off. Peter snorted and started flying around the room on his back. "What's the point with school? That's grown up stuff, besides, you don't have to go to it!" he said the 'grown up' part with disgust.

"Tell that to our mum!" Michael exclaimed. "Yeah, every time we get a bad grade she gets all mad!" Peter shrugged. "It's the teacher's fault he failed to teach you something, that's the way I see it." "Exactly!" Michael agreed happily, he and Peter doing a 'hi five'. "But in Neverland, there are no teachers and mothers running around to tell you what to do…" Peter started, having a bit of trouble with saying the word mothers.

"Besides, if you worry so much about school, you'll get wrinkles!" Tinker Bell stated while looking at herself in a mirror. "And it looks like you're about to get some." She flew to me and observed me. I huffed and folded my arms. Getting wrinkles because of school was ridiculous! If anything, I wasn't going to get them because of it, but because of…

 _"You're a monster." I could hear myself saying. "And you're a girl who's going to serve as our bait for…" I couldn't hear the last part, but I knew that voice. It was from when I was running away with the others, and it sounded shameless._

 _Then, I heard a scream. "NOOO!"_

I started taking small deep breaths trying to calm myself down. Why was this happening?! After opening my eyes, I saw the others staring at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked a bit rudely. "Shall we go or…" I then started, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

The fairy then sprinkled us with fairy dust and we were flying out of the window. By the time we got to that island, the Lost Kids were carrying a lot of things. "What are you doing?" Michael asked curiously when we landed.

"We're building a new tree house for spying pirates!" Meera said excitedly with a red parrot on her right hand. "Can I…" I started, wanting to pet the parrot. "Sure!" she smiled in approval and I let out a small smile back, petting the parrot. "Wait, with all of _this_?" Peter suddenly realized there were many things.

There were planks, paint, some plants and many other things, all of them on a huge pile of things…. "Yeah." Ficelle responded. "But, isn't it a bit overboard?" "A person never got hurt by going overboard!" Cynthia told Peter. "Tell that to the people on Titanic." He muttered in disbelief, making the Lost Kids look at their leader in confusion and my cousins and me burst in laughter.

"What?" Baby spoke up. "Titanic." Ficelle repeated, looking at Peter in a slight surprise. But that was when I realized it as well. How could someone like him know that? Peter seemed to look like he knew he said something wrong. "You know what people? It's not about that, it's about us building that tree house!" he declared. I could see Tinker Bell face palming in disbelief. "He's really gone mad." I could hear her muttering dryly.

I walked to her while the others were busy. "Who's gone mad?" I asked her curiously. The fairy looked at me in surprise. "Oh…. No one!" she squealed. "Besides, if it did happen, why would I tell that to you?" she then huffed and turned her back to me. I felt slightly irritated. What was her problem?

"Don't listen to her, she's sometimes, you know fairies." Peter whispered. "Oh yeah, really." I responded dryly. Tinker Bell turned around before glaring at us, huffing and flying away. I then observed the guy next to me.

His hair was a darker shade of brown and it looked like it was always flying in the wind, he was taller than me. I had to admit, he was kind of cute… Wait, wait, wait? "Are we going to build this tree house or not?" Baby spoke up. "Yes!" the others cheered.

"Liz." Suddenly someone was pulling me by my hand. "What is it Michael?" I asked him while the others were doing I don't know what. "I'm bored. Do you want to go exploring?" I frowned. We could get in trouble for all we knew! I told that to Michael.

He shook his head. "Please Liz, just five minutes?" he pleaded with me. "Fine." "Tag, you're it!" he then touched me and started running away and into the forest. "Now you're in for it!" I smirked, running after him.

However, five minutes later, I couldn't find him anywhere. "Michael!" I called out in worry. I knew something was going to happen! "Looking for someone?" I turned around to see… Hook. He was walking to me with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "Nothing! What makes you think that?" Hook asked nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes. "I know what happened with that magic water, you've wanted it for yourself!" I pointed a finger at him accusingly. "That's true," Hook let out a sigh. "But ever wondered why I wanted it in the first place?" he then asked, walking closer to me.

I frowned. "How should I know why a villain like you wanted it in the first place?" "So that's the way you see me?" Hook glared. "Well as you can see, I've been fighting that little devil of an imp for ages, waiting for a right moment to get rid of him once and for all, and I was _this_ close," he made a really small gap between his thumb and index finger, they were near to touching each other. "To doing that, but Jaro told me how the devil survived thanks to the water, and of course as you had said, I wanted that water for myself."

"I think I know why you're in such a bad and sulky mood all the time." I commented. Hook looked at me, wanting an elaboration. "You're so obsessed with hunting Peter Pan down that one day you're going to lose your head because of it." Hook frowned. "Me, obsessed?" he demanded. "You my dear are nothing better when it comes to that." He pointed out.

Hearing that made me mad. "And just where is your proof?!" I wasn't crazy! Hook sighed and I think he was mocking me. "Here." he pointed at my chest. "What is that?" I asked simply. The Captain suddenly had an angry expression on his face.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME ELIZABETH DARLING! IT MAY HAVE TAKEN YOU A LONG TIME TO FIGURE IT OUT, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT VERY WELL!" He was holding me with his hook by my shirt and roaring. Figure out what? That his breath was _revolting_? "But I really don't know." I whispered.

Hook put me down, looking at me in realization. "You _really_ don't remember?" he started laughing in disbelief. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT?!" I roared angrily. "BECAUSE, YOU KNOW, IT WOULD BE NICE FOR SOMEONE TO…" I yelped because Hook's sword was pointed at me, making me shut up.

"The only reason you're still alive is that if I killed you, he would kill me then." Who would kill him? Why wasn't anyone telling me the truth?! "Well thank you, but I'd rather die than be next to you with that revolting breath of yours." I retorted without thinking. "Don't challenge me, you stupid girl."

I simply started whistling, putting hands in pockets of my vest. However, something was in my right one and I took out something and it was… that sketchbook! Michael must have put it in my pocket while I wasn't looking. However, before I could do anything, Hook snatched it from me and started looking through the sketchbook.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed. Hook ignored me, deciding to acknowledge me when he finished with looking through it. "So this is your famous sketchbook." He threw it to me and I caught it. "I don't know what you're talking about." I responded blankly. "If you didn't care for it, why would you want it back?"

"Because… because…" "Alright, you obviously don't care what happens to it, so why don't you get rid of that stupid thing?" I looked down. Hook _did_ have a point… Why should I keep this? It was thanks to this object and that guy that I was so obsessed with all those fairytales, and I didn't want that!

I opened the sketchbook once again before closing it. "You do know that you want to do it…" Hook whispered to me. Then, I did it. I ripped the entire sketchbook apart, its paper remains going into a river next to me and going along with water far away…. I felt like a huge burden was off my chest now, but that didn't help much because right now, those eyes were staring at me from my mind again, sorrow in them as clear as a day.

 **And I think things are going to get more interesting after this chapter with the upcoming drama, lol. What I can tell you is that Wendy, John and Michael are going to have pretty… interesting roles in one of those chapters. Also, what do you think Tink was referring to when she said that Peter's gone mad? As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	35. Love Detectives

**Guest: Thanks and oh,** _ **a**_ _ **lot**_ **is going to happen between those two and I've started writing a chapter when someone gets a bit… pissed and I can't wait to post it once I finish it!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Elizabeth, I've got to ask you something." Liam, a boy from my class with black hair and brown eyes was kneeling in front of me and Luke while we were coming back from our Biology class. "Yes?" I asked. Luke smirked a bit, knowing what was coming next. I knew it as well…. "What do you think about Eurovision as a contest?" he asked seriously.

Luke burst in laughter, making me give him a playful glare. "Well, I think it's rather…. Interesting." I told Liam. Rose then ran to me. "Don't tell me he asked you…." She started but stopped when she saw who was kneeling in front of us. "Rose, I've got to ask you something as well." Liam then told Rose.

"What do you think about me as a man?" He asked her like he asked me a minute ago. Luke and I did our best to stifle our laughs because Rose's face was literally saying 'not again'. "Um, I don't think anything." She said. "But, you love me!" Liam said dramatically, making me and Luke roll our eyes.

Rose was taken aback. "Oh excuse me; I've deleted your phone number!" She told him firmly. Liam grinned. "So you loved me before!" Rose groaned before she, Luke and I made a run for it towards our geography class.

"Don't tell me he's really going to do this again." I groaned. Rose quickly nodded. "He did it with Melissa, Hannah, Margaret, Kerry, Claire, Rebecca, you, me…." Liam was sometimes acting a bit… weird and he sometimes stalked girls, asking for their opinions about something in a way like he asked Rose and me.

Luke let out a small chuckle. "How long is he planning on doing that? And what's coming after that? Kissing?" I made a face of disgust at hearing the last part. That was all romantic and lovely and all that lovebird stuff which I couldn't stand! "He'd better not do that or he's going to get a fist in his face as a compliment of Elizabeth!" I stated.

"Oh, hearing that from you means business." Luke responded playfully. I rolled my eyes in amusement before punching his left arm playfully. "Are we still meeting today?" he asked and I could see Rose smirking at us. Why was she doing that? I nodded. "If you want of course." I replied. "Yes. So, your place today at 5?" Luke nodded in response before running up to join Roger and Leon.

I then looked at Rose who was still smirking. "What's so interesting?" I asked wanting to know the reason behind her expression. "So you and Luke are meeting, huh? Why didn't you tell anything about your date?" She started asking me. What?! I let out a deep sigh before face palming and letting out a groan.

"It's not a date! I agreed to help Luke with Italian and that's it!" I hissed while feeling embarrassed. "Oh, then that's a study date! L'amore…." Rose started but I shushed her. "What is your problem?!" I huffed. She smirked. "Liz, admit it already that you like him!" I shook my head defiantly. I wasn't that type of girls and I certainly did _not_ have a crush on Luke. He was just one of my best friends, and at least he didn't cling onto my arm like Cameron sometimes did.

I could see Luke talking with Roger and Leon and they turned around to look at us with red all over Luke's face as he was looking at me in shock and embarrassment. Roger and Leon started laughing before patting him on his shoulder and starting to walk away, Luke after them.

"Admit it, admit it already!" Rose was singing. I folded my arms. "What makes you so sure that I like him?" I demanded. "Because I see the way you're looking into his brown eyes…" Rose started but I cut her off. "Everyone is crushing on Luke in our class!" "But he likes you!" "No, he doesn't!" "He does!" "No, he doesn't!" We kept going like this for two minutes.

Rose then got closer to me. "But admit it, his untamable light brown hair is so beautiful, his freckles are cute…" she started whispering to me. Well he _was_ cute…. "And those dreamy brown eyes…." I finished dreamily. "HA, I KNEW IT!" Rose then exclaimed and started jumping victoriously.

I actually fell for her trick! I snorted and started marching to our class, trying to forget about this embarrassing situation. However, I accidentally slammed the door open, and I was met with Blacktail's face.

"DARLING! DO YOU OPEN THE DOOR LIKE THIS AT YOUR HOUSE AS WELL?!" He roared, making me flinch. "No, professor." I said calmly. Blacktail was glaring at me. "Then why are you doing it here? Do you think this school is your property so you can do whatever you want?!" "No, professor. Sorry, it won't happen again."

Then, Rose ran inside the classroom and that was when I knew both of us were in for it! Blacktail stood up from his chair. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Luke looking rather worried because of what was going to happen. "So you two think you can be late at _my_ class?" he was walking in between two of us.

After few seconds, he just shook his head. "Darling, Grey, go to your seats." We did as we were told and I sat next to Luke in my usual place when… "DARLING, GREY, STAND UP! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP TO THE BOARD!" So he waited for us to sit down on purpose. This was just great. I wanted to moan, but I think that would just make Blacktail even madder so I shut my mouth.

Rose and our then went to stand in front of the white board in our classroom. "Grey, left half, Darling, right half!" Rose took one marker and split the board in two parts while I took another one, knowing what was coming next very well.

"One question before we start testing your knowledge? Who was the most merciless pirate at the sea?" Blacktail asked us. "Captain James Hook?" I spoke up awkwardly, making the whole class burst in laughter. "Blackbeard?" Rose guessed. "And Blackbeard's correct!" I inwardly groaned. That meant Rose was going to get an easier question while I was going to get a harder one. Blacktail always did that when someone was in front of the board!

"Grey, you're going to tell us everything about oceans…." I was waiting for my definite doom. "While Darling is going to tell us everything about seas!" Hold on, I knew everything about seas! Thankfully Luke told me how I'd better read it again because of Blacktail. Luke, you're a life savior!

I immediately started writing everything I knew about them on the board. After five minutes, there was no space at my half of the board left for me to write on. "And time's up!" Blacktail declared. Rose and I put the markers back to their places.

Blacktail stood up and started looking at Rose's writing. "Fine, go to your place." He told her and she quickly ran to it. After that, he looked at what I'd written. "Why don't you study like this all the time?!" he roared at me, making the class burst in laughter. I chuckled nervously.

"It's alright Darling, you've learned your lesson, now back to your seat." He ordered me and I walked back to my seat. "As for the rest for the class, be prepared for a test. You two are spared." Blacktail said and Rose and I grinned at each other. This was actually an awesome day!

"But professor, we have a history test on Monday." Roger spoke up. Blacktail looked at him coldly. "Ever heard of a _mini_ test, Kenner?" He asked sarcastically. "So, today is Friday. You have a weekend to study and on Monday, you're mine!" Blacktail smirked. No one was really happy when they heard that.

After the class finished, all of us were ready to go home. "You were awesome!" Luke exclaimed with a smile. "Why, thank you Mister!" I smirked and bowed playfully. "Anyway, see you at 5?" "Yes!" He replied. I waved and started heading home.

 **John's POV**

"Hi Liz!" I greeted my cousin once she entered our room. "Hi John, hi Michael!" She ran past us and upstairs to her part of the room. Michael and I looked at each other in surprise. Why was Liz acting like this?

By the time we joined her upstairs, she was putting her papers and books on a huge pile. "Liz…" Michael started but she cut him off. "Sorry guys, but I've got no time to talk; Luke's going to be here in two hours!" She explained.

I frowned before looking at Michael who also had a frown on his face. She's known that guy for three months now, and it looked like he was her best friend! However, it was obvious what this was. Liz said how she was going to explain Italian to him? This was a study date.

"John, we've got to do something." Michael whispered to me once we were downstairs. I nodded. There was no way we were going to let Liz and that guy become closer than they already were! The last thing Peter needed was to know about him.

But what were we supposed to do? Wait, we saw him once, and maybe he was still at school? For some reason though, he looked familiar like we've already seen him somewhere. "Michael, this matter is in our hands now." I whispered to him.

Michael nodded. "Love detectives taking action!" He pumped his fist into the air. I was staring at him in surprise. Love detectives? Where did he get that? "Mum watches a show about love detectives!" Michael defended himself once he saw my expression.

I simply put glasses closer to my nose with a right index finger and smirked. Once we were outside Liz's school, I could see that Luke guy talking to some boys. Michael was about to go further, but I quickly pulled him into a nearby bush and jumped in it as well. "So, a date then?" One of them asked. "It's not a date!" Luke repeated with annoyance in his voice clear.

"But still, what are you going to say to Elizabeth when you see her? You could use a few pointers in flirting!" The other boy said. Luke only snorted and looked away, folding his arms. Then, a girl with blonde hair and amber eyes walked to Luke and they were talking about something but I couldn't hear what.

But wait, wasn't that… Kerry? That girl was usually rude to Liz before, so why was she talking to Luke an hour before he had to meet with Liz? "We can talk at that café!" Luke told Kerry who smiled. Michael and I looked at each other, our eyes wide.

So that guy invited Kerry to go for a drink but he had to meet with Liz?!

When we returned home, one thing was clear to us. We couldn't tell this to Liz. She and Kerry weren't on the best of terms, and I don't think Liz would be happy to hear that Luke decided to ditch her help.

"What now?!" Michael whispered to me once we saw Liz going upstairs and towards our room with a pile of Italian books in her hands. "I don't know!" I whispered back frantically. "You don't know what?" Wendy's voice could be heard behind us.

Both Michael and I wanted to panic. What were we going to say to her?! So, Michael and I were looking at each other awkwardly with awkward expressions on our faces. "Nothing!" Michael told her. We turned around to look at Wendy who was staring at us suspiciously with her arms folded.

"Alright little brothers, tell me what you're hiding!" She demanded. Michael and I looked at each other and quickly ran to Wendy, putting hands over her mouth. After that, because mum and dad were outside on their work and Liz was in our room, Wendy, Michael and I hid under a table in our dining room.

Wendy was looking at us surprised. "What's this all about?" "Alright Wendy, if you want to know already…" I started. "That Luke guy who was supposed to come today…" Michael continued and kept whispering to Wendy whose eyes widened.

"WHAT?! SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THAT LUKE GUY INVITED KERRY OUT FOR A…." Michael quickly kicked her in her left leg. "OW!" She yelped and the table we were under moved a bit from Michael's kick. "Quiet Wendy, Liz'll hear you!" I hissed. "Sorry." Wendy apologized while rubbing her left leg.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Well, there's this girl…" Luke started while looking at Kerry. She simply smiled innocently. "Keep going." She encouraged. "Well, I'm meeting her now, and, I don't know whether there's more that I should know about her. She's smart, kind….

Kerry wanted to scream in joy while she was drinking her blueberry juice. Luke was actually talking about her! The cute guy liked her! "Oh, there's a whole different side to her!" Kerry said. "Really?" Luke asked. _'Come on; just start talking about me already!'_ Kerry wanted to shout.

"Can you tell me more about Elizabeth?" At hearing that question, Kerry spit her juice on Luke in shock. "ABOUT ELIZABETH, HUH?! YOU HYPOCRITE!" She exclaimed accusingly, glaring at him and leaving the café angrily.

Luke was staring at Kerry leaving in surprise. "I'll never understand girls…" He sighed in annoyance. However, Harrison overheard the entire conversation.

"Moron! Moron!" a bird could be heard saying in the sky once Luke was outside the café, his shirt wet because of the juice. "Who are you calling a moron, you little…." He started angrily when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"A little nervous now, are we?" Harrison asked him. "What do you want?" Luke asked. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Kerry back inside. But can you just tell me, why were you two inside anyway?"

"She offered to tell me all about one girl, so I wanted to hear everything about Elizabeth but she called me a hypocrite and stalked out." Luke explained annoyed.

Harrison shook his head in amusement. "I don't see anything funny about this." Luke muttered bitterly. "She thought you were talking about her!" Harrison explained to him. "Well to be honest, Kerry was always a rude person, so you're not her first victim!" He tried to assure him.

"Whatever." "So, you're meeting Elizabeth?" "Yeah, I'm…." Luke suddenly looked at Harrison. "Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously. "Because I know who you are, Luke Williams." Harrison simply responded. "And just who am I?" Luke asked challengingly. Harrison then whispered the name to him.

 **Michael's POV**

"John, Michael, this is my friend Luke." Liz introduced us to Luke. John shook his hand and I did the same but I was glaring at the guy. Wendy, John and I were downstairs, listening to the two talking and laughing. Well they seemed to be really close…

If we did something now, Liz would kill us, so the only thing we could do was eavesdropping. However, there was something odd… The way Luke was laughing, his jokes, even his voice was familiar…. Who was he?

"John, how about we surprise him outside while he's returning home?" I suggested to my brother quietly. John nodded. Two hours later, it was a night time already. John and I hid into a bush a bit away from our house, near a park, and we were waiting for that Luke guy to come this way. We've seen him coming from here, so we knew where to wait.

"Here he is!" I whispered. Luke was just passing our bush when… "TALLY HO!" John and I cried, both of us jumping on Luke with battle cries. "Just what is your problem?!" A voice now really, _really_ familiar demanded while we were on the ground.

John and I looked at each other in shock before looking down at the boy, only we knew who it was now. "Peter?!" We gaped.

 **And another cliffhanger! Writing this chapter was really fun! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	36. Avery

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing, and I am planning on doing that, and I just can't wait lol!  
Sorry for the wait guys, but now I'm here with a new chapter! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!  
**  
"TALLY HO!" John and I jumped on Luke with battle cries. To say that the guy was surprised was an understatement, but he was also a bit mad. "Just what is your problem?!" He demanded angrily, however, his voice wasn't as deep anymore, in fact, now it sounded really, _really_ familiar.

There was only one person with that voice… But, it couldn't be! Suddenly, Luke's hair wasn't light brown anymore. It was a darker shade of brown, he didn't have freckles anymore, his eyes were the same, and he was now wearing all too familiar green and brown attire.

John and I looked at each other in shock before looking at the boy we were sitting on. "Peter?!" We gaped. "Could you two _please_ stop gaping like fishes andget off me?" Peter replied with annoyance in his voice pretty much evident. John and I quickly got off him and he stood up.

"Hold on! So you're Lu…." I started but Peter shushed me, pulling both John and me into the bush where we were before and joining us in. "You'd better explain what we've just seen." John said with his arms folded but shock still on his face. "Fine. Yes, that was me." Was all Peter said.

"But why?" I asked. "Wait, not here!" John suddenly realized. "Why not?" I asked curiously. "Because we're on a street Michael, and I don't think the world would have to know about us catching Peter Pan and questioning him right in a bush." "You know, he's right." Peter added awkwardly, making John look at him in disbelief.

This was getting interesting… "Wait! Mum, Liz and Wendy are not at the house and Dad's at work!" I remembered. "But Liz was at the house like, ten minutes ago?" Peter remembered. "Yes but she and Wendy are supposed to help mum with some groceries and cleaning up the house and our attic." John explained.

So, we were soon in John and mine room with toys all over the floor. I sat on my bed while Peter and John were standing in the middle of the room, John looking at Peter expectantly. "Now, spill it!" John demanded and folded his arms. Peter frowned. "What is there to spill? You caught me and that's it!" He lifted his hands up.

"But how did you manage to do that? One minute you were like, completely different and now, you're like…. You know what I mean!" I stammered. "Jaro." Peter simply responded. "Jaro what?" I asked in confusion. What did that smelly little pirate have to do with all of this? "One night, I accidentally ran into Jaro, and I've… kinda made a deal with him to make a potion that can change your look." Peter quickly said in one breath.

What?! "That's so… cool!" I exclaimed excitedly. John frowned. "Just what did you do to Jaro to make him agree?" "I just brought him something and that's it." Peter waved it off. John was still looking at him. "Why?" He finally asked.

"Because Liz spends most of her time here, and only nights in Neverland, so I thought maybe this way I could get closer in that atmosphere." "So you're pretending to be another person to spy on Liz?!" John said with accusation in his voice. Peter frowned. "That's not spying!" He objected. "It's more of… observing." He added.

I face palmed. "Why don't you tell that to Liz then? That you were just _observing_ her?" John demanded. Peter shook his head. "You really expect me to tell her the truth? Well the answer is, no." "You're crazy." John retorted disbelievingly. Peter looked at him challengingly, as if he was daring him to say that again.

"Who else goes pretending to be another person to spy on their…." John started but I cut him off. "Peter Pan!" I exclaimed. Peter looked pleased that I agreed with him. "Who's gone absolutely mad?" I finished awkwardly. On one side, this was sort of cool, but on the other hand, if our dear cousin knew about this… "If Liz finds out, she'll be pissed…" John started but Peter cut him off. "She doesn't have to find out."

"You're out of your mind." John retorted. "First Tinker Bell and now you! Seriously, what is wrong with you people?" Peter groaned. "But Tinker Bell was right, you're crazy! Doing this is just that, and if Liz finds out, she won't go easy…." "Stop it!" "No! PETER PAN, SIT DOWN AND LISTEN!" John suddenly roared, making me flinch.

Both Peter and I looked at each other in shock before looking at John who had a furious expression on his face. "Liz you knew liked dreaming, fairytales, stuff like that. But Elizabeth here won't have it hearing about unicorns and all that…." "What's a unicorn?" Peter suddenly cut John off.

John looked at the ground before taking a plastic figure of one brown horse and one stick for teeth. He then put the stick through the horse's head, making it look like it was impaled. "There, that's a unicorn." Peter frowned. "That's not that whatever you said thing, that's a horse that needs an urgent medical attention." At that, I burst in an uncontrollable laughter, laughing on the floor and hitting it with my fist.

"Just pretend that it's not impaled!" John argued. "Anyway, if she knew about this, she wouldn't forgive you that easily!" "Then just put me out of my misery like you did with that poor horse!" Someone's been influenced by school… "Both of you calm down!" I jumped in between Peter and John.

Before anyone could say something, the door to our room opened and Wendy and Liz entered. "What's with all the shouting?" Wendy asked while Liz frowned. "We were… playing!" I exclaimed. "Shouting is playing?" Liz asked dryly. "Captain Hook and Peter Pan of course!" John added while picking up his wooden sword from the ground.

"Like this! Take that you silly little insolent devil…" John was then pretending to try to stab me with his wooden sword but I ducked. "In your dreams you moustache seadog!" I retorted before jumping on John's back, both of us falling to the ground while Peter and Tinker Bell who's just flown through an open window were staring at us. Tinker Bell was face palming.

Wendy was looking at them in amusement and Liz had a blank expression on her face. "How about we go to Neverland?" Tinker Bell then jumped in to our rescue. "Yes!" John and I chorused. After flying out of our room, we were soon in Neverland.

 **Liz's POV**

By the time we landed near the Never Tree, the Lost Kids were there. "Hi!" They exclaimed. The Lost Kids ran to us and that was when I noticed someone else with them. It was a girl, who seemed to be around 10 years old or so, and she was a bit shorter than Meera.

She had shoulder length light brown hair which was being carried by the wind, making it seem messy and she had warm brown eyes which were staring at us newcomers. I observed her more. She was wearing a white shirt with dark blue stripes and a dark blue collar, jeans until her ankles and dark blue boots.

"Who's that?" Michael asked when we landed and Peter asked that as well. "We've just found her in the forest and she seemed to be lost." Chubs explained. "What's your name, little one?" Wendy asked the girl, coming a bit closer to her but the girl ran to hide behind Chubs, staring at us from behind him.

"She's a bit shy." Cynthia told us. Oh, like he haven't noticed that already… "Wait, but the same thing happened with Loki the last time!" Baby told us. Loki? Who was that? "She doesn't look like a demon inside the box!" Maia responded, making the girl's eyes widen. Why was she so scared?

This didn't make any sense. "Hey, what's your name?" Peter walked to the girl and kneeled in front of her. The girl was looking at him with her eyes wide, but she seemed to calm down after a few seconds. She muttered something that I couldn't hear. Actually, everyone was looking confused because they apparently didn't hear as well.

"Avery, what are you doing here?" I wanted to face palm. Seriously Peter Pan? The girl seemed to be lost and you ask her what she's doing here? "I… I got separated from Mum and Dad." Avery said less quietly now in an American accent. "Well, you can stay with us until we find a way to get you back with them?" Ficelle suggested. "Yeah!" Everyone cheered at that.

Soon after, the Lost Kids were showing her around while I was sitting on a flower and watching them. Michael sat beside me. "You know, two of you have same hair color." He told me with a smile on his face. I simply nodded. That was when the others started jumping on nearby flowers and into the air.

However, Meera ran to us with a bit eaten pumpkin in her hands. "Not again!" Cynthia groaned in annoyance and I looked at her questioningly. Not again what? "They destroyed everything again?" Peter asked in disbelief. Michael was then sliding down a slide only to fall down! Was the slide broken or what? "It's that pigs' fault, they broke everything last night!" Baby showed while lifting up a plank.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Meera. "The wild pigs keep attacking this place and destroying it!" She explained. "You haven't found a way to keep them away?" John asked surprised. "That's the problem! In fact, we were kind of counting on you to make a solution along with the slide problem as well." Cynthia told him.

John simply nodded. "Let's see." He took out the Great Book of Neverland and started looking through it. The others then ran to do other things and that was when I felt someone tugging on my jeans vest. I looked down to see Avery staring at me. "What's your name?" She asked me quietly. "Oh, my name's Elizabeth." I told her with a small smile.

The girl nodded and kept looking into my eyes. That was when Peter flew to us. "Avery, do you want us to show you more around?" Avery shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I'll stay with Elizabeth." She told him more loudly than when she was speaking to me. Peter was staring at Avery and me, looking between us back and forth before Baby and Michael called him to join them.

I snorted once he flew away. "Why do you hate Peter?" Avery suddenly asked me. I was taken aback by that question. "I… I don't hate him." I told her. "Then why were you staring at him like you weren't friends?" "No Avery, it's not like that, it's just that…" What was I supposed to tell this girl? That I didn't really want to hang out with a source of my previous obsessions? That wouldn't work out well.

"You know, Mum and Dad were fighting once too." Avery said quietly. "I'm sorry about that." I told her honestly, feeling sorry for the girl. She shook her head while strands of hair were flying in her face and eyes. "There's no need to because that was before I was born." Avery said with a small smile before hugging me tightly. I didn't expect that but hugged her nonetheless.

"So, what are your parents like?" I asked her curiously. Avery grinned now. "Mum likes to read stories to me before sleep and Dad always wants to play with me!" She exclaimed. I liked this girl. She was cute, yet, like I knew her from somewhere even though that was of course impossible.

After that, the Lost Kids led Avery somewhere to show her some sort of shells that were making animal sounds in order to scare the pirates that were coming closer, but while they hid in bushes, I tripped on something on my way to one of the bushes and fell into it. After that, I felt something on my head before I felt like I was being hit by electricity and I knew no more…

 **And that's it for today! Who is Avery and what do you think about her? What do you think Liz's reaction would be if she found out about Peter? Do you think she's going to find out eventually? As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	37. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee,A Pirate's Life For Me

**Dream lighting: Thank you! Actually, now I know when she's going to remember, as for Wendy thing, I've just seen an episode that I'm going to do because it would be good for all the Darling crisis, so it's going to be… interesting….  
Guest: Thanks!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

I could hear sound of an elephant. Oh, those were those shells with animal noises the Lost Kids were talking about. Suddenly, I flew out of the bush and fell to the ground, passing floating Peter in the air, Hook and his pirates.

I fell near a nearby lake. "My, what just happened…" I started when I realized something. My voice… It, it wasn't the same! It sounded like…. I quickly looked at my reflection in the water to see… Smee staring back at me!

"WHAT?!" I shouted in Smee's voice. Did that mean that I wasn't in my body anymore? How was this possible?! I was sweating like crazy, and that was because the building in pants and with a wig was fat… But wait, I was calling _myself_ a building in pants and with a wig! I was holding head with my hands, panicking. "What are you shouting at, Mister Smee?!" Hook pulled me up by my shirt with his hook and started walking away.

I could see The Lost Kids, Peter and… wait me? Did that mean Smee was in my body? Smee was on the ground next to Peter who took out his dagger and pointed it at our direction. "Wanna fight, Mister Smee?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

By the time we arrived on the Jolly Roger, Hook threw his sword, hat and boots to the ground. They fell down. "SMEE!" "Yes, Captain?" I squealed in surprise. Hook was soon in my face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH MY THINGS?!" His saliva was all over my face.

"What things, Captain?" I asked but regretted asking that because Hook shoved his boot in front of me. The smell was… Revolting! Did that Captain ever wash his feet?! "Aye, aye Captain!" I squealed and started backing away only to fall down. Great, now the place where sun never comes through hurt. Just _why_ did Smee have to be fat? It was even harder for me to get off the ground.

Hook lifted me up. "Get back to your senses Mister Smee unless you want me to do something you'll regret!" He glared. "Sorry Captain." I said and Hook put me down. "Now Mister Smee, laundry is waiting for you!" What?! Who did that man think I was?! Oh, yeah, he thought I was his right hand Mister Smee…

Calm down Elizabeth, don't let them know this is you, just go, do that stupid laundry and look for an escape route. One thing was on my mind while I entered a cabin with a bad smell. How did I change bodies with Smee, and what was he doing at this moment?!

 **Third Person's POV**

"Wanna fight, Mister Smee?" Peter asked challengingly. "No, please, please no!" Smee squealed and started backing away from Peter. "Then let's go take care of the pigs!" Avery cheered and ran to Smee, helping her up while Peter sheathed his dagger. "What pigs?" Smee asked.

Avery pulled her by her hand. "You know, those wild things that keep destroying everything!" She said excitedly and both of them started running towards the Lost Kids. By the time they were near the Never Tree, Smee was utterly confused.

 _'Wait, that means I'm Elizabeth's body?'_ He realized while touching her hair. _'I… I've got to do something! But wait. This is a good chance for me to find out more about Pan. With me pretending to be Miss Elizabeth, no one would suspect a thing! And just who's that little girl? I've never seen her before!'_

"Liz, come on!" Avery cheered and they were about to go to a slide only to be stopped by Cynthia. "Slide is still broken, or have you forgotten?" She reminded them. "Oh, no way! Captain tells me what to do every single second, and you little certainly…." Smee started a bit angrily, much to both of the girl's surprise. "I mean, they always tell me what to do at home, I won't be ordered around here!" Smee corrected himself.

John, who was looking through the Great Book and searching for a solution for the pigs and the slide, looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. Aunt didn't order her around at home every single second! Peter looked up at Smee from his sitting place on a flower, his eyebrows furrowing. Captain always ordering her around? What was Elizabeth talking about?

Michael grabbed Smee by his hand. "That's the spirit Liz, let's go play!" And with that, Smee, Avery, Michael and Baby ran away. Peter and John looked at each other suspiciously. "Did you hear that?" John asked him. Peter nodded. "From what I know, Liz is definitely not always being ordered around." John mused.

"No, she's not." Wendy agreed while jumping on a flower but the boys were ignoring her. "And why did she mention Captain?" Peter asked with a finger on his chin, thinking. "Guys, Liz must have had a bad day at school, just drop it!" Wendy told them but they were ignoring her once again. "Maybe Blacktail and Liam have really got to her head…." Peter muttered before standing up and walking away from two Darlings.

Wendy who stopped jumping looked at John confused. "And just how does he know about the famous Blacktail?" She asked wanting to know. John said nothing, still looking through the Great Book and thinking. "John!" Wendy called out but he didn't answer.

Then, she walked to him and took the Great Book out of his hands. "HEY!" John objected angrily. "Give it back!" But Wendy put it out of her reach. "Tell me what's going on between you, Michael and Peter!" She demanded. "Why do you care?!" John demanded while still trying to take the book back. "Because I want to know!" John finally managed to take the Great Book back. "What makes you think that there's something going on?" He asked her icily.

"Do you think I'm stupid? How could Peter Pan know about Blacktail, a geography teacher everyone fears?" Wendy said with a raised eyebrow. "That's just it, everyone fears him." John told her dryly. "You know what? I'm fed up with this! Just why can't you trust me and just why can't you…."

That was when John lost it. "Because Peter's gone mad and he thinks that he can somehow jog Liz's memories by pretending to be that guy Luke we saw today!" He hissed. Wendy, who was looking at him challengingly a few seconds ago, was now gaping. "What?!"

"You've heard me." John nodded. "He's crazy!" Wendy exclaimed. "I agree with you about that." Tinker Bell flew to them. "And why didn't you try to tell him that?" John asked. "Because you know him!" Tinker Bell argued. And she had a point. Sometimes, Peter could be as stubborn as a mule.

Meanwhile, Smee was jumping with Michael, Baby and Avery on flowers and laughing. When they landed, Baby and Michael ran somewhere and Smee and Avery were alone. "Liz, what do you like to do in your free time?" Avery asked her excitedly.

Smee was panicking. _'Just what am I going to tell this girl?! What does Miss Elizabeth like to do in her free time?! I like ballet skirts but… That's it!'_ "I like ballet!" Smee exclaimed and started jumping around like a ballerina only to fall down with a thud. Peter, who was watching Avery and Smee behind a nearby tree raised an eyebrow.

From what he knew, Elizabeth was never a ballet person. If anything, she had told him that she _hated_ ballet. "Are you alright?" Avery asked Smee a bit concerned. "I'll live, what's your name again?" "Avery." How could Liz forget her name? She was with Avery like, 10 minutes ago and she heard it!

Meanwhile, Smee was looking at the girl in eyes. "How old are you?" He asked her. "I'm 10!" She said proudly with a smile on her face. Smee kept observing her. She wasn't really tall, nor was she really short, she looked cute, but seeing her was giving Smee a strange feeling of déjà vu.

Her hair was nice, but her eyes looked all too familiar to him… Maybe Smee was just hallucinating. Maybe this swapping bodies thing has got to his head… However, then, Smee looked up to see same pair of eyes like the girl's staring at him from behind a tree…. He rubbed his eyes in confusion but the person behind the tree disappeared.

Meanwhile, on the Jolly Roger, after doing laundry, Liz had to clean the floor and Captain Hook's cabin. After coming out of the cabin, she fell on the floor, tired. "Mister Smee!" "Yes, Captain?" Then, Dagan took his glasses. "Oh, your glasses are better than mine!"

And that was when Liz realized how unfortunate John, Smee and other people with poor eyesight were. Everything in front of her was foggy, and she couldn't see a thing! "He can't see a thing! He can't see a thing!" The pirates were laughing.

"SILENCE, YOU STUPID, LAZY WORMS!" Hook shouted, and that was when Liz had it enough.

Meanwhile, Smee and Avery were still talking. "And then, John, Wendy and I took our shovels and we were pointing them at Mister Smee, who grinned and called us pesky little devils, claiming how we were not so bold while facing Mister Smee!" He told her proudly. "After that, Hook threw weapons to us pirate… I mean, pirates to the ground and they were chasing us until the Never Tree."

Peter looked up from his new hiding place behind a rock. How was Liz supposed to know that? She lost her memories after all! This didn't make any sense to him. And why did she start saying 'us Pirates'? "And the pirates fell into fishing net that the Never Tribe and we put there just like that, and they were trapped!"

Hearing that part made Peter sure that the person in front of him was _not_ Liz. What she had told Avery was a story of how he, the Lost Kids, the original Wendy, her brothers and the Never Tribe trapped the pirates inside the Never Tribe when the pirates were looking for them. Elizabeth was not supposed to know that!

No, this was one of Hook's pirates if not Hook himself.

"I QUIT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A CAPTAIN?! EVEN POOR FISH WOULDN'T SERVE YOU! TELL ME WHAT TO DO AGAIN, AND I'LL… I'LL…" Liz shouted at Hook angrily. "Oh!" She could hear the pirates chorusing in amusement. "This is going to be good!" Jaro said with a grin.

Chuluun put the glasses back and Liz could see again. But what she saw was Captain Hook, who did _not_ look happy. His face was redder than a tomato, his moustache was pointed in her direction along with his beard and there was fire in his eyes. That was when Liz realized that unless she wanted to lose her head, she would have to run. So, she started running away as fast as her, excuse me, Smee's legs and butt could carry her. "MISTER SMEE!" She could hear Hook roaring but kept running.

By the time she arrived in front of the Never Tree, the Lost Kids were there, playing shells with animal noises coming out of them. However, all of them turned around to look at her, even Smee who was in her body, standing in between Avery and John.

"Watch out!" Chubs who was sitting on a tree log stood up, dropping his shell. Cynthia got her gun for shooting oranges ready, Ficelle took out his pipe for shooting and Baby took out his slingshot, ready to fire. "Please stop!" Liz exclaimed. "Why should we, Mister Smee? You're a pirate!" Baby asked.

"I'm not Smee, I'm Elizabeth!" She responded. Cynthia chuckled before pointing at herself. "Oh yeah, and I'm Peter Pan!" She responded sarcastically. That was when Wendy, Michael and the rest of the Lost Kids started laughing. However, John was looking at her puzzled along with Avery while Peter had a look of triumph on his face. Meanwhile, Smee was smiling nervously. "This is the dumbest pirate plan I've ever heard of!" Michael stated while Peter put the shell on the ground.

"Well I'd like to hear more about this!" Peter stated and the others stopped laughing while John and Avery nodded. "We were hiding in those bushes, and the next thing I knew was that something was on my head before I flew out of the bush in Smee's body!"

John looked at the sky as if thinking. "Maybe we can find something in the Great Book of Neverland." He stated and started looking through it. "Hold on, how can we know that you're not lying?" Wendy demanded. "Because…" "It's her!" Peter stated. "And how can you know that?" Wendy argued.

"Stop it you two!" Michael interrupted them. Peter then whispered something to Michael. "Alright, if you're really Elizabeth, tell me what do you think about Eurovision as a contest?" Michael asked her. Liz was dumbstruck by that question. She never told John and Michael about Liam, so why did Michael ask her that?

"Seriously, out of all questions, you decide to torture me with Liam just like he tortured Rose, me and other girls?" She asked in disbelief. "That's her." Peter whispered to Michael. "It's Liz!" Michael then declared. That was when Smee decided he should start running away, but Ficelle and Cynthia held him in a tight grip.

"Found it!" John exclaimed. "You and Smee were apparently near one flower which made you swap your bodies, and you have to go back there before sunset or you'll stay like this forever!" Liz frowned. "I don't want to stay like a building in pants and with a wig forever!" "Who are you calling a building in pants and with a wig?!" Smee shouted to her offended.

She glared at him. "You, Mister Smee!" "Unless you want to stay like this forever, we'd better go." John reminded her.

The Lost Kids and Avery stayed behind while Peter, John, Michael, Wendy and Liz went to the flower along with Smee. However, by the time they arrived in front of a blue flower, Hook and his pirates were awaiting them in the ambush, catching everyone except Liz and Tinker Bell who flew away to warn the others.

"You quit, huh? I wasn't expecting that, so, what are we going to do now?" Hook was stroking his beard happily and looking at Liz who glared at him. Meanwhile, the Lost Kids were in the forest, looking around when Meera and Avery noticed blue pigs. "Wild pigs!" They exclaimed.

That was when Tinker Bell flew to them. "Pirates, they've got the others! We have to help them, quick!" She exclaimed. "Without Peter, but how? They're really, really strong!" Baby pointed out. Avery frowned before she took Peter's shell because all of the other ones were already being used.

She blew in it and an elephant noise came out of it, making the wild pigs run into another direction. "Come on!" She shouted to the others who nodded, knowing Avery's plan. They were going to surprise the pirates with the wild pigs stampede.

Meanwhile, Hook was walking around Liz. "Honestly Mister Smee, I never thought you'd say something like this. But then again, you were always so pathetic and…" Suddenly, they heard an elephant noise. Hook smirked at Peter. "Do you really think that's going to work again, you stupid boy?! That's the oldest trick in the book!"

However, the pirates were sure in for a surprise when the wild pigs started running to them with Avery at the front, blowing in the shell and the Lost Kids right behind her. "What is this?!" Hook demanded furiously while the pirates were gaping. "RUN!" The Captain screamed before he and the pirates started running away.

Smee was about to as well, but Liz stopped him, holding him by her vest and leading them to the bush where the flower that gave them so much trouble was. "You Mister Smee are coming with me!" She said firmly. The flower was soon on both of their heads, electricity coming through it and soon after, Smee was flying, landing on Captain Hook's back, much to the Captain's annoyance and anger.

"CATCH HIM!" And soon after that, all of the pirates were chasing after poor Mister Smee. Liz was soaring through the air as well, screaming when she felt a pair of arms catching her. "Got you!" She looked up to see Peter looking down at her. For some reason, this was familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it was because she's seen way too many films about men catching women like that? Yeah, that must have been it. Peter landed while the others were watching them. Liz was staring at him, and he was staring back when she cleared her throat. "Thank you, but you can put me down now." And he did so.

"Wait a go, Lost Kids!" They then cheered for the Lost Kids because they saved them. "It was Avery's idea." Meera said with a smile while the others nodded as well, grinning. "Three cheers for Avery!" Michael suddenly shouted with his fist in the air.

"HIP HIP, HOORAY! HIP HIP, HOORAY! HIP HIP, HOORAY!" Everyone chorused while Avery was smiling sheepishly.

Meanwhile, on the Jolly Roger, it was a night time when Smee finally mustered some courage to enter Hook's cabin. "Captain, can I come in?" He asked nervously. Hook glared at him. "Fine Mister Smee, just tell me, what is so important when YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT MY BEAUTY SLEEP?!" Hook was spitting saliva on Smee's face while roaring.

Smee cleaned his face with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Do you remember the girl who was leading the wild pigs against us?" "The one with a shell?" "Yes, well I've found out something rather interesting about her…" "Tell me then, maybe it could be of some use." Hook ordered, and Smee started telling him everything…

 **And poor Liz lol. I can't wait for upcoming chapters, and as always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	38. Like A Boss

**Well guys, this is the chapter I've been looking most forward too ever since I saw the episode with the hypnosis. Hopefully Liz won't be too pissed at Peter here even though she'll have plenty of reasons to be, lol. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _"Hey Elizabeth!" I spun around to see Kerry smiling smugly. "What do you want?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. I see that you're hanging out with that guy." She pointed at Luke. "What's that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow._

 _"It means that you're hanging out with an idiot." Hearing Kerry calling my best friend like that made me mad. "Take that back!" I exclaimed and I was ready to lunge at her but Luke caught my hand, stopping me from doing that with a pleading look._

 _Kerry smirked. "I knew it. What a hypocrite." That was when I lost it. I gave Luke a glare, mentally ordering him to let go of my hand. "Okay!" He quickly did so. "Now you're in for it!" The next thing I knew was that I jumped on Kerry, punching her while people around us were taking photos on their phones._

 _"This isn't good." John muttered while he, Wendy, Peter and Michael were in their house. Liz was at the principal's office with her Aunt and Kerry because of her fight. "What happened anyway?" Michael asked. "Apparently Elizabeth beat Kerry because she called him I don't know what." Wendy pointed at Peter._

 _At that, John groaned. "Great! I just hope Liz will understand once you tell her the truth." "And who said that I was going to do that?" Peter demanded. "Because she got into a fight because of you! Peter, one of the things that people appreciate is being honest with each other."_

 _"That's nice and all, but it's not going to work because she doesn't even remember me." "Tell her the truth!" Michael suddenly exclaimed from Peter's left side. "Not a chance!" He replied stubbornly and started backing away._

 _"Truth!" Wendy was on his right side, making him glare at her. "Never!" "T-R-U-T-H!" John was standing behind Peter on a chair, roaring in his ear while Wendy and Michael covered their ears._

 _Cameron was clinging to Liz while he was walking her back home. "Let me at him!" Wendy, John and Michael did their best to hold Peter by their hands and not let him get out of the house. "No way!" Michael exclaimed._

 _When those two weren't in their sight, the Darlings let Peter go. "He's clinging to her like… A Sylfie!" Peter pointed out. "You mean like a leech." John corrected him._

 _After that, John and Michael went out to see whether Cameron was still there, but Peter wanted to go out as well, only for Wendy to stop him. "You're not going anywhere." She told him firmly. "And who's going to tell me?" He asked her challengingly and tried to run past her but she was standing in front of the front door with her hands stretched out while he tried to go past her._

 _"I see you've decided to make it official." Both of them turned around to see Liz walking to them with her arms folded and a look of amusement on her face. "No, it's not that…" Wendy started. "It's alright Wendy, I get it, I didn't see you two, but don't do this in front of Aunt!" With that, Liz walked away. "You'd better calm down or Elizabeth will start suspecting something else!" Wendy hissed._

 _"Start suspecting what? You really think that she would start suspecting that Peter Pan is actually me?" John and Michael ran through the door into the house. "Will you cut it out and be quiet?" John hissed. "What?" All four of them quickly spun around to see Liz staring at them, accusation and betrayal in her eyes as clear as a day._

 **Liz's POV**

I was coming back from a park. By the time I went to our room upstairs, Aunt was coming down to the kitchen while muttering something. My cousins were on John and Michael's bed. Wendy was reading a book while my male cousins were playing with their toys.

Then, the window opened and guess who entered? "Hey, I'm here!" Peter Pan stated. I rolled my eyes while my cousins greeted him. There was the guy who's been stalking me around school for months, pretending to be completely another person!

I didn't care what my cousins thought, but I thought that was a rather moronic idea and I wasn't willing to forget it that easily. Who else did what Peter did after all?! I felt betrayed and angry. "Are you ready for Neverland?" "Yes!" Wendy, John and Michael chorused. Peter was looking at me, but I looked outside the window, avoiding his gaze.

Tinker Bell sprinkled my cousins with her fairy dust. She didn't do the same to me, but I couldn't care less. Not going to Neverland was fine by me. However, before they could fly out without me, Peter took the fairy in her right hand before sprinkling some fairy dust at me.

After that, all of us flew out of the window and started heading towards Neverland. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see my cousins and Peter whispering something to each other, but I only huffed and flew further from them.

By the time we passed through the star, I could see Neverland in the air. "Do you know that today's the big day? Today we're celebrating Captain Hook's birthday!" Peter turned around in the air to look at us. "What?" My cousins and I chorused in confusion. Why would they celebrate that stupid man's birthday?

"I don't get it why you're celebrating your worst enemy's birthday!" John told Peter. "Because birthday means you're getting old, and that stinks, and who's the stinkiest person of all of them?" "Captain Hook!" John and Michael then chorused even though they still didn't understand a thing.

We landed a bit away from the Never Tree where a huge wooden statue of Hook was standing. The Lost Kids were lifting some paint up on the tree, getting ready to use it on the statue. "You're making him a birthday present?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but not any old present. Cynthia!" Cynthia knocked on the wood after hearing Peter calling for her. It sounded like the wood was hollow. "As you can see, it looks like a simple statue of our very dear Captain Hook," She started. One of the things that I really liked about her was her sarcasm. The girl rocked!

"Yeah, we all know that he's a bit full of himself, so…" Ficelle continued while trying to get the paint which was hanging from a rope. _A bit_? That guy had the biggest ego I've ever seen! "But when you move the hook…" Cynthia pulled the wooden hook down. "The statue opens wide!" Cynthia finished. And that was exactly what happened.

There was a lot of place inside the statue. "We want to fill the statue with a lot of itching plants!" Avery ran to me and grinned. I got down on my knees, hugging the girl who hugged me back. "Awesome!" My cousins chorused. Well that was a pretty good idea! Someone had to teach that doofus a lesson! I stayed quiet though.

That was when Baby, Meera, Maia and Chubs walked to us. "Chubs, Maia, Meera and I have filled bags with itching plants, but we'll never have enough to fill it up!" Baby stated. "Well, then we'll have to go pick up some more plants!" Peter pointed out and folded his arms.

"Well, um…" Baby rubbed the back of his head and the other three didn't know what to say. It looked like Peter understood the message. "Oh, if you want me to go get more!" "Why?" Avery asked. "It's just that it's a little hard to pick unless you mind itching for three days!" Maia told her, started rubbing her hands a bit to prove the point and let out a nervous laugh.

She had a point, that wasn't really a nice thing. Who would want itching for three days?! "I'd love to help you Peter if you tell me how to do it!" Tinker Bell suddenly said. "Okay, but it's kind of a problem because there's tons of stuff finish like paint the statue and…"

"Okay, I can do it!" John offered to be in charge while Peter was away. "Well, if you really like responsibilities, then, I guess so." Peter made a sign with his index and middle finger with two hands at the 'responsibilities' and shrugged his shoulders. "Can I come too?" Avery suddenly asked.

"With all the itching plants?" Michael asked her a bit surprised. "I want to see how they look!" She told him. However, all of us were looking at her confused. "My Dad had a bad experience with plants." She said a bit quietly. "If you really want to, then alright." Peter told her and she started cheering.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Avery sure has guts to go hunting for itching plants!" Meera told Michael and Baby while they were jumping on flowers. "Just remind me again, why is Liz angry at Peter?" "He did something stupid." Michael simply responded.

And just when he said that, they heard someone shouting. Looking at each other, the three raced towards the Never Tree to see Peter and Elizabeth glaring at each other, Avery and Tinker Bell looking at both of them in disbelief. If looks could kill, both of them would already be done for, because they looked ready to jump on each other.

"Listen! It's not my problem that you…" Liz started. "That I what?!" Peter retorted challengingly. "What did we miss?" Cynthia asked dryly once she joined the others along with Chubs and Ficelle. "This." Michael pointed in surprise. John ran in between Peter and Liz. "Why are you two fighting?!" He asked them in disbelief.

Liz glared at him. "Because he's crazy!" She pointed out angrily. "Me, crazy?!" Peter argued. "Yes, you, who else is it here?! You're out of your…." Liz started but John and Michael were pulling her by her hand away from the others.

"How about we just go get those itching plants?" Tinker Bell quickly suggested and Avery nodded. They managed to pull the sulky looking Peter away into the air.

The remaining Lost Kids and the Darlings were rather astonished. Sure, Wendy, John and Michael knew Liz was angry with Peter for doing something foolish, but both they and the Lost Kids never saw two of them fighting like that!

So, it was quiet for a minute or so until Ficelle suggested something. "How about we go play near the lake?" And the Lost Kids, Wendy and Michael agreed, all of them running away, leaving John alone with the statue.

 **Avery's POV**

Peter, Tinker Bell and I were in the forest looking for some itching plants. So, Peter was putting some pink cactuses in a bag with his dagger when I decided to finally ask him. "Peter, why were you and Liz arguing?"

He looked at me before groaning. "It's not important." He shrugged it off. "But if you two were fighting then it is!" I pointed out. "Avery, let's just drop it. Besides, I don't care anymore." He looked away. Peter didn't care anymore about what?

"This should be enough, what do you say Tinker Bell?" He asked the fairy who kept nodding while sitting on a leaf and looking at herself in a dewdrop. That was when Peter and I looked up to see some nice looking purple flowers in front of a big rock which looked like they were closed.

They looked interesting… "Wow, what's that?" Peter asked and dropped the bag to the ground, coming closer to observe the flowers. I got closer as well, and Peter was about to reach out for one of them when Tinker Bell stopped his hand.

"Super dangerous!" She exclaimed, making him look at her in surprise. My eyebrows furrowed. How could something pretty like that flower be dangerous? Wait, Dad had a bad experience after all, so… Looks could deceive then. Mum said he was acting like a moron back when that happened, but she told me not to tell him that… _'His idea was a moronic one.'_ Mum's voice was echoing in my head. "But why are they dangerous?" I asked Tinker Bell. "They'll hypnotize you in a second! Imagine I'm holding a Hypno flower in my hand, when it opens its eye, well boom! One of you would be totally at my mercy!" She responded and folded her arms.

Hypno flowers? I didn't like the sound of that… "Wow, thanks Tinker Bell, thanks to you, Hook's birthday will be even more unforgettable!" Peter responded with a smile and tried to reach out for the flower again but both Tinker Bell and I stopped him. "Peter, don't!" I exclaimed. "No, did you miss the part where I said they were super dangerous?!" Tinker Bell agreed with me. "Luckily they wilt quickly but…"

Peter started laughing. "You're just scared!" He told Tinker Bell who huffed and stood up, standing on his arm. "Well if that's the way it is, Avery can do just fine with taking care of the itching plants without me!" She started flying away. "Tinker Bell, wait!" I shouted after her. I didn't like where this was going at all.

Then, Peter stood up and walked to a palm tree, taking one leaf off it. "Tinker Bell wait, I've found a solution!" "Peter, let's just leave that thing alone and go back." I told him. "Don't worry Avery; I have this thing under control!" He responded with a grin but I wasn't convinced. That was what Dad used to say, and he usually _didn't_ have things under control!"But…" "No worries!"

So Peter decided to tie one flower with a leaf and a rope, thankfully preventing it from opening and hypnotizing anyone. After that, Peter and I were walking back to the Never Tree and looking for Tinker Bell along the way. I was holding the bag with the plants while Peter was holding the flower in his right hand.

"Come on Tinker Bell, don't pout!" But there was no sign of the fairy. That was when I accidentally dropped my bag. "You go ahead; I'll catch up with you!" I told Peter. So, I picked it up again, and I was in some bushes when I saw Smee and Peter going towards each other backwards, but they were unaware of it!

They bumped into each other and Peter dropped the flower! "Hey, watch it you…" Smee started angrily only to turn around and see Peter looking at him. "Peter?" He gaped. "Please don't hurt me!" And that was when Smee picked up something and pointed it at Peter as if in self-defense. Oh no… It was that Hypno flower, only it was wide open, probably because of the fall!

From where I was I could see Peter staring at the flower in surprise without stopping, his eyes following a moving pattern on the flower until he blinked once. I could see that his pupils were smaller now. No! Please don't tell me that this meant that… Before I knew it, Peter took out his dagger, kneeled down and put it up as if he was offering the weapon to Smee.

"Your wish is my command, Mister Smee!" Why?! Just why did this have to happen?! To say that Smee was surprised was an understatement. "What in the…" He started. That was when the other pirates joined them.

"What's going on Mister Smee?" They asked him. "I don't know… Peter, do a Russian dance!" Smee ordered Peter while holding the flower. "Yes Master!" Peter said while standing up. Then, he started doing just that. I couldn't watch this! This was a complete humiliation for Peter… I covered my eyes with my hands and I was occasionally peeking through them only to cover them again.

"It looks like he's completely at our mercy thanks to this flower!" Smee realized it and kissed the flower. I face palmed. We really should have listened to Tinker Bell! "And I think we couldn't have asked for a better gift for Captain's birthday!" At hearing that I quickly looked at the pirates. Were they… Were they serious?!

What was Captain Hook going to say if his pirates offered him Peter Pan as his birthday present?! "We can make him do whatever we want?" Chuluun asked. "Mimic Mister Smee!" Jaro ordered.

I quickly covered my eyes, not being able to watch. "My beloved Captain, my dear Captain!" I could hear Peter saying. All of the pirates except Smee were laughing. Smee didn't find it funny at all apparently. "Come on Peter; lead us to the Jolly Roger!" He ordered and I quickly looked up.

"Yes Master." Peter responded monotone and started walking away with Smee and the pirates following him behind. "We're going to have fun with this!" Jaro stated excitedly. That was when Tinker Bell flew to me, watching the sight in front of us in horror.

"Peter!" She exclaimed shocked. "We have to tell the others!" I told her frantically and she nodded before sprinkling me with her fairy dust and we were soon floating in the air.

 **Hook's POV**

Why were those pathetic pirates always late? Even on my birthday! Why did I even think they would make it on time? Those were just stupid, lazy worms! "Happy Birthday Captain!" I suddenly turned around to see my crew!

"Thank you gentlemen, but where's my present?" I walked to them. Chuluun and Asbjorn looked at each other before moving out of the way and behind them was… Peter Pan?! "Surprise!" My crew chorused while Pan walked in front of me.

"Are you kidding me when you say that's my birthday present?!" I gaped before taking out my sword, pointing it at Pan and backing away. "Calm down Captain!" Smee ran to me with a flower rolled in a leaf in his right hand.

He put my sword a bit down while Pan walked closer to us. "Look!" Smee told me before pointing the flower at Pan. "Peter, um, do ten pushups!" And after a few seconds, Pan started doing just that! I couldn't believe it! Just how was this possible?!

I quickly took the flower out of Smee's hands. "I still need to test it myself…" I muttered. "Captain, it's working, don't you see?" Smee pointed at Pan who had a blank expression on his face. Maybe he did 10 pushups as he was told, but I knew how to make sure this was working.

"Peter, what about Elizabeth?" I pointed the flower at Pan. "Elizabeth, who's that?" He asked emotionlessly. Now _this_ must have been a joke. Pan not knowing who I was talking about? I must be dreaming! "Are you kidding?" I asked him in disbelief.

"No, of course not Master." I burst in laughter. "You _really_ don't know who Elizabeth is?" Pan shook his head. "Who's that so called Elizabeth?" He asked as if it was the first time he heard that name. That was when a brilliant idea came to my mind. "That's a person who you're going to pay a visit to, just to jog her memory, you know." I smirked. "But remember, just a bit." I added. "Yes, master." Pan responded in that same tone before looking at the sky. To say that I was happy was an understatement. This was the best day of my life!

That devil showed no sign of knowing who his dear Elizabeth was, this flower really worked!

 **And… a cliffhanger. So, Liz and Peter aren't on the best of terms at the moment, Peter really got himself into a big trouble this time, and poor Avery had a bad experience with plants like her Dad as well lol. I can't wait for the next chapter, and then we'll see just what Hook is planning to do first. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	39. Crazy Then, Crazy Now

**I did my best to finish this chapter as quickly as I could, and I hope you'll like it!  
Dream lighting: Well, something **_**does**_ **happen in this chapter!  
Guest: Thanks!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 **Liz's** **POV**

I was sitting on a flower outside the Never Tree. The Lost Kids have gone to I don't know where while John has gone to get some more paint for the Hook statue. I looked at it from head to toe. It totally resembled the Captain, but it still had to be painted because it was half finished. That was when I noticed someone flying towards the Never Tree.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" I frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be collecting itching plants with Tinker Bell and Avery? And where were those two? Peter flew down right in front of me with a blank expression on his face. "Peter?" I started waving with my right hand in front of his face, but he did nothing to acknowledge I did it. That was when I realized. "Oh, I get it. This is your way of getting back at me for being mad at you!" I burst in laughter, still waving in front of his face.

However, he suddenly caught my wrist harshly, stopping it from moving with that expression still on his face. I looked at him a bit surprised. He had a strong grip… "Master told me to jog your memory." Peter said in a monotone tone. What Master was he talking about? And what was that with jogging my memory? "Cut it out, will you?" I said now a bit annoyed. This wasn't funny anymore! If anything, this was the oldest trick in the book! Pretending to be weird, yeah, right? Like I was going to fall for that! This was his payback for our fight!

However, Peter took out his dagger, not letting go of my hand. "Peter, what are you doing?" I asked now a bit panicked. Something was wrong. From what I saw, Peter would never go to such extremes… Then, he cut a bit of my forearm with his dagger, blood coming out of the cut once skin opened. "Stop it!" I screamed in pain once I felt it. Peter didn't do anything. Instead, he kept looking at my forearm where he cut me blankly, his fingers touching the part where he cut me and making me wince in pain.

He kept doing that, his eyes going over it, but he never blinked, not even once. Then, I decided to do it. I kicked him in his leg and started running away. I was running up and towards the hideout. After I ran in the hideout, I started looking around frantically. He's gone crazy! After a few seconds, I saw a post and quickly hid behind it. After my back was pressed against the post, I then looked behind it, trying to see whether Peter was there. However, there was no sign of him. Letting out a sigh, I turned around, only to scream.

Peter was floating there in front of me, his right fist going towards me! I quickly ducked and ran out of the way, but the poor post didn't pass as good as I did. It looked a bit… weird now. Yeah, it was a bit bended because of the impact. He sure was strong… "I'm sure glad that post was there and not my face! Is that the best you can do?!" I shouted to Peter without thinking.

Then, he started flying after me. I really shouldn't have said that! I ran to their huge table before taking a chair in front of me to defend myself, but Peter plunged his dagger into the chair, breaking it. After that, I ran to Chubs' cauldron and hid behind it. However, the cauldron was lifted up by Peter and thrown to the ground, broken. That guy was sure giving me a run for my money! "You do realize that you're going to have to fix all of that?! So if I were you I'd watch what I'm doing!" I shouted to him. I knew that he wouldn't fix it at all and I didn't know why I said it, but I apparently had to say _something_!

Peter was standing there for a few seconds, not moving but staring at me. "Master Hook couldn't care less about a chair and a cauldron." He spoke up monotone. I looked at him. Was he crazy?! Master Hook?! Just what did that moron get himself into this time?!

I managed to escape to the balcony outside the hideout, but Peter was after me. I was leaning against the tree, stuck while he was advancing on me. "What is your problem?!" I shouted to him. As if the fact that he was spying on me before wasn't bad enough… However, Peter gave no response, flying to me. "Come any closer and I'll…" I started threateningly, getting ready to use my fist if I had to. I never really punched any boy in my life, but these were apparently drastic measures...

"You don't want me to use my fist!" I threatened. It looked like I had to, however, before I could punch him, Peter stopped in midair, tilting his head and staring at me with that emotionless expression. The next thing I knew was that I was in the air, lifted up by Peter who was holding me by my shirt, his gaze directed right towards me. Was he really going to... "You wouldn't dare hit a girl!" I exclaimed but he did nothing. Suddenly, he dropped me, still looking at me with his head tilted to the right.

After few seconds he started flying away and I ran towards the balcony but he was out of my sight. What just happened?

 **Third Person's POV**

"Do you think he did it?" Jake Sorrow asked the other pirates. Jaro shook his head. "Nah, he didn't. He may be at our mercy, but Pan would never do such thing." He said. "And what makes you think so?" Chuluun demanded while Dagan was just grinning.

Jaro burst in laughter. "Because it's Elizabeth we're talking about! Pan would never do anything that could harm her!" He exclaimed. "I don't know, he didn't even know who she was when they were talking about her." Asbjorn had a finger on his chin.

That was when Peter landed in front of Hook and Smee. "And, how did it go?" Hook asked him impatiently with the flower still in his hand. "It's done." Peter replied blankly while the other pirates were gaping.

Hook took Peter's dagger and looked at its blade to see a bit of red on it. After that, a huge grin was on his face. If the boy really hurt the person he cared about, and blood on the dagger showed just that, then he was sure that the boy was completely at his mercy. "Thank you, thank you Mister Smee!" He hugged Smee after throwing Peter's dagger back to him. "I wish this day could last forever!" He laughed before a tear fell to the deck from his face.

"But that can be arranged Captain, we just need Sun to never set!" Smee took the flower from Hook and pointed it at Peter. "Peter, tell me my boy, do you happen to know where the Metronomikon of day and night is located?"

"Of course Master!" Peter responded. "Perfect, and do you think you can go fetch it for us?" Smee then asked while Hook was looking at Peter in satisfaction. "Naturally, Master!" Peter turned around before flying up and into the air. "Yes, it's almost ours!" Hook and Smee chorused happily. Little did they know that a certain thief girl was watching everything happen from a nearby tree. "Now this is interesting…" Sienna commented in amusement with a smirk on her face.

 **Tinker** **Bell's** **POV**

Avery and I flew to a nearby lake the fastest we could because everyone seemed to be there. "Everyone! Peter's been hypnotized!" Avery exclaimed frantically and fell on her butt. "What?" Everyone asked in utter confusion while Michael helped her up.

"They have a flower that can hypnotize anyone, and now they want to give him to Hook as a birthday present!" I explained panicked. "We have to go save him!" "But what can we do?" "We need a plan!" "We can't attack from the air, not without Peter!" "But what else then?" Everyone was soon talking at the same time.

John then decided to cut them off. "Hey, that's enough already! I'm in charge around here while Peter's away, so you're going to listen to me for a change! Now here's what we're going to do! We're going to attack them like this…"

And soon after, everyone was racing towards the Jolly Roger with wooden swords in their hands. "CHARGE!" John shouted. I was about to fly after them when someone's hand caught me. I was about to bite whoever did that but I saw it was Sienna. Why did she do that?!

"Let go of me!" I growled. She pointed up. "Peter went that way." She simply responded and I looked up to see Peter flying away! "But why?!" Avery asked after she ran to us. "There's no time for that, I need to tell John!"

I quickly got out of Sienna's hand and flew to John. "Listen, Peter is not…" I started but he cut me off. "Don't worry Tinker Bell, we'll save Peter Pan!" And they ran off just like that. I felt annoyed and angry. Just because I was small that didn't mean that they shouldn't listen to me! "Yeah, sure, you'll save him while going in the wrong direction!" I commented sarcastically before flying away and into the forest, looking for Peter. By the time I spotted him, he was flying in the air through the forest with a blank expression on his face.

"Peter, wait, what exactly are you doing?!" I quickly flew in front of him. "I'm going to get the Metronomikon of day and night for Master Smee!" He replied blankly, not blinking at all. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it! That stinking Hook was out of his mind! The Metronomikon was actually a golden device which when opened could change between day and night, but no one never actually used it! "You can't do that! If Hook has it, he'll never let the sun set, and that would be a disaster for plants and animals in Neverland!" I told him frantically while both of us were floating in the forest.

"Yes, you're right." Peter responded emotionlessly before he started blowing in me. "WHOA!" I yelped because he blew me away and into a nearby bush. By the time I got out of it, I couldn't see Peter anywhere.

No, I couldn't do anything like this. Talking to Peter like this was like talking to a wall, he would just blow me away again. I needed help. One person came to my mind, but how much could I count on her? I had to though, we had to do something! I quickly flew back to Avery and Sienna. "Go tell the others that Peter's looking for the Metronomikon!" I told them.

Sienna simply leaned on a nearby tree with hands over head. "Well about time you found that out." She responded casually before letting out a yawn. I glared at her. "Tinker Bell, we don't have time for this now." Avery reminded me. I folded my arms. "Whatever. Just do that!" I was about to fly away, but a voice stopped me.

"But where are you going?" Avery asked. I turned around to look at her. And that was when I realized something. She had Peter's eyes… No, it wasn't time for that! "I'm going to get Elizabeth." I responded before flying away.

 **Liz's POV**

It was quiet around the Never Tree. I put a leaf on a small cut which was on my forearm. But seriously, what was Peter's problem back then? I didn't understand a thing. Just what was I going to tell the others about that poor chair and what was Chubs going to say at seeing his poor cauldron?

"Elizabeth!" Suddenly I could hear someone's voice. It was… Tinker Bell? What did that fairy want now? Maybe she could tell me why that idiot was acting crazy before! "What is it Tinker Bell?" I asked her. Why did she look so panicked? "Peter, he's, he's…."

My eyes widened at hearing that name. "He's gone mad!" I finished for her loudly before turning my back to her and putting hands on my hips. "NO! I mean yes, but he's under hypnosis and…" "What did you say?" I asked her slowly. "Avery, Peter and I were picking up those plants, and Peter wanted to get the Hypno flower despite my warnings…." That would explain why Peter didn't blink at all and why he had that same emotionless face all the time… But I was nothing to that stupid guy, so why did Tinker Bell think I would care?

"And that's not my problem." I simply responded. "What?!" "You've heard me." "I can't believe it! Peter's in trouble and you…" "Peter's in trouble, so what?! It's that moron's fault! He wanted Hypno flowers, let him enjoy them now! No one told him to get them, might I mention that _you_ warned him…" I pointed my finger at her face angrily. " _But nooo_ , he wanted them and I don't care!"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now because Tinker Bell was _furious_. "UGH! PETER WAS RIGHT, YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST STUBBORN PEOPLE HE EVER…" She was jabbing her finger at my nose. "He ever met?! Well about time he figured that out." I responded icily. I didn't care about that boy at all. It was his moronic idea that got him into this situation; let him get himself out of it!

"If he was in your place, he wouldn't waste a second to try to save you!" Tinker Bell argued. "Well too bad because that's not the same case with me." I told her coldly before spinning around, my hair brushing really close to her.

However, suddenly there was a strange feeling inside of me. I was feeling ashamed, embarrassed for some reason. Just what would Peter say if he saw me now? Would he be upset, disappointed, angry? And why did I even care what that idiot thought?! Something inside me hurt, and it hurt really much.

Those feelings didn't cease to stop. Why, just why?! I groaned before turning around to look at Tinker Bell who looked like she was ready to start cursing me. "And I really don't know why he likes you; you're so…" Just who was she talking about now? There was no time for this though. "Alright, I'll go with you." I simply said. "And you're really, really… Wait, what?" The fairy was now really confused. "I said I'd go with you and do whatever you want me to do." I responded a bit annoyed.

 **Avery's POV**

By the time I ran to the Jolly Roger along with Sienna, the Lost Kids were already tying up some pirates and glaring at Hook and Smee. "But Peter's not here." Wendy stated once she and Michael came out of Hook's cabin.

"Because he's gone to get the Metronomikon and we need to stop him!" I told them. "Maybe we could go back to the Never Tree and look through the Great Book…" Meera started. "No! I know where that device is, I've read about this! Follow me!" John exclaimed and we were soon running after him to I don't know where… I just hoped Tinker Bell managed to convince Liz to help us…

 **Liz's POV**

Tinker Bell and I were flying to some sort of a cave in mountains. We entered it, and then, I could see him. Peter was standing in front of some pedestal with a golden thing which has spinning cogs and a golden needle that was being turned around as well.

"That's it." I could hear him saying. Tinker Bell explained to me that this was that famous Metronomikon, and we weren't going to let Hook have it that easily!

"Peter, stop." I said for Peter to hear but he didn't seem to care or hear me. Well, he wasn't going to ignore me like that! Without thinking, I marched up to him, grabbed him by his right shoulder and spun him around so we were face to face. "Peter, you can't take that thing. Hook will cause chaos if he gets his hands on it!" I told him.

The boy who would never grow up was staring at me blankly. "Yes, you're right." He said in an indifferent tone before trying to shove me but I was quicker. I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. They were blank, completely empty and lifeless. He was looking at me with the same, cold expression on his face.

At that moment, I realized how serious this was, and feelings of hurt, upset and guiltiness showed up. I was willing to leave him like this when he really needed help? I felt awful and ashamed. Just what kind of person was I? "Master said…" "Peter, listen to me. Since when was it important to you what _Smee_ or _Hook_ had to say?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Peter, one of your and Lost Kids' goals was _not_ to let Hook rule this place and cause wreck and havoc. Have you forgotten that?" I said firmly. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Tinker Bell staring at both of us.

We were looking at one another. I was staring at Peter with determination and a bit of pleading, and he was looking down at me emotionlessly. "Who are you?" he simply asked. For some reason, that hit me hard and my heart rate became faster. He… he didn't know who I was? Hold on, why did I care about what that moron of a boy just asked me?! I was _so_ going to give him a piece of my mind after this!

Still, there was this weird feeling in my chest, and I couldn't get rid of it, much less know why it was showing up now! Just why did Peter not recognizing me hurt like that? And why couldn't I bear seeing him like this now? For some unknown reason, tears were brimming in corners of my eyes.

Without thinking, I hugged Peter tightly, my head on his left shoulder. He was just standing there, not doing a thing while tears were streaming down my cheeks and on his shirt. What had he done to himself? He was like a mindless puppet now… I didn't want to let go. Being here, hugging him, I had to admit that I liked it. It was warm and… "I'm sorry for being so selfish." I whispered.

 _I was crying on someone. "Peter, I'm sorry… If it weren't for me, you'd be… I'M SORRY!" I cried and sobbed uncontrollably while the others were doing that as well. But, why was I crying? Suddenly, I felt someone squeezing my left hand and I looked up to see who it was when…. "Girl, why are you crying?"_

What was that? I looked at Peter once again, but he was still staring at me, not moving at all, frozen like a statue. "Why don't you say something?" I asked quietly. It was deadly quiet in here. Then, I _really_ had _no_ idea what I was doing.

I put my hands on Peter's cheeks, his eyes looking between the hands back and forth. Then, I didn't know what came over me, but I got closer to him and… I kissed him. On the lips. Just like that. Why, why was I doing this?! I hated stuff like this, yet I was here in the cave, kissing a person who I should be hating?

This was really strange, yet I also liked it for some reason… No, I wasn't thinking straight. This was stupid. I was about to pull away, but then, what happened made my heart rate faster and nearly gave me a heart attack. I could feel his lips touching mine, kissing them. Deep inside, I wanted to panic, but I was also happy, and I wanted to kill myself because of those two feelings.

I opened my eyes and quickly pulled away in shock. "Liz, is that you?" Peter asked surprised, but what a relief to me was that now his voice didn't sound so empty… I looked up to see him staring at me in astonishment. "Peter?" I started a bit hopefully, walked closer to him and took his right hand. "Liz, listen…" He was about to say something when he suddenly started holding for his head with his hands. By the time he looked up at me, his eyes were with smaller pupils again.

The next thing I knew was that I was shoved into a wall, hitting my back. "Ow!" I started rubbing them and looked up to see Peter flying away with the Metronomikon in his hands. "No!" I exclaimed and quickly stood up to catch up with him, but it was too late, he had flown out. I looked at the sky.

What now? Hook had the Metronomikon like this for sure! "Sorry Tinker Bell." I told the fairy sadly. "We need to go back to the Never Tree, there's no time for that!" She exclaimed once the Sun that was supposed to set came here again. Hook finally got what he wanted.

By the time we got to the Never Tree, the Lost Kids, my cousins, Avery and Sienna for some reason unknown to me were waiting for us. "Where were you two?" Maia asked us. "We'd tried to stop Peter from taking the Metronomikon but it didn't work." Tinker Bell said. "Obviously." I muttered bitterly.

"We tried to do the same, but John led us to a wrong place!" Baby then told us. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." John said. At that moment, all I felt was this sudden determination. "It's not too late yet." "Not too late for what?" Chubs asked. "For us to get the Metronomikon and Peter back. This is a rescue mission!" I stated and clenched my right fist.

I knew that I was furious at Hook for doing this. But what I knew as well was that I couldn't stand him hurting Peter like this. Then, someone suggested using Hook's wooden statue to get to the Jolly Roger, in the Trojan horse style. "Yes, let's do it!" John agreed happily. "We're all with you John!" Cynthia declared and we cheered.

The first thing we had to do was finish that Hook statue. After the painting job was finished, Cynthia put a red bow on the wooden Hook's hat, signaling that this was a birthday gift. "Are you ready?" John asked us. "Yes!" All of us shouted back. "This is going to be fun…" Sienna commented amused with a smirk on her face.

After that, all of us climbed into the statue. It was dark in here! Luckily, we could breathe in it. Chubs closed the door. Tinker Bell now just had to bring us to the beach near the Jolly Roger with her fairy dust before she flew back in the statue.

We could hear Hook ordering the pirates to bring the statue on the ship and him and Smee arguing whether this was a gift from a friend or a foe. "That's nonsense, everyone likes me!" I could hear the Captain's voice.

Finally, Hook decided to see what the wooden Hook's hook was for, and he pushed it but apparently tripped in process because a yelp and a thud on the ground could be heard. The door opened, and I was ready. "TALLY HO!" All of us cried and started attacking the pirates.

Avery, Ficelle, Chubs and I were kicking Dagan around when Chuluun charged at us, but luckily, John put a leg in front of the pirate, making him trip while the others took care of the other pirates. After we got rid of them, it was time to show that stupid Hook what we were made of, so, we were running towards the staircase to the upper part of the ship when Peter walked in front of the stairs.

"Stop right there!" He ordered, much to everyone's surprise but mine and Tinker Bell's. Tinker Bell quickly flew towards one barrel and hid in it. Meanwhile, Peter started walking downstairs towards us looking pretty determined. Wendy turned around to face us while John and Michael were staring at Peter who was slowly walking down towards us.

"Don't worry, relax," Wendy started. John and Michael looked at her unsure for a moment before looking at the guy who kept approaching... "He's all alone against all of us!" But all of us except Wendy who said that were staring at Peter who was really near us now… I knew that we _shouldn't_ relax. I knew to what extremes Peter could go when he was hypnotized and what he could do. Unfortunately, my dear cousin didn't know that. "There's no way he can win…" Wendy finished reassuringly and turned around to look at the person who was now right in front of her, John and Michael. "Huh?" She asked in shock. Let's just say that what happened after that next wasn't nice at all.

And after that, Peter tied all of us around a mast just like that without another word. "Good job, Peter!" Hook praised, making me roll my eyes while the person he praised was near the end of tying up the rope. I was in between Michael and Avery, and I looked at Wendy who was on Michael's right.

"There's no way he can win!" I repeated her words sarcastically. "Yeah, sure!" Sienna agreed. "You were saying?" Michael added. "Okay, okay, I have to admit, I'm impressed!" Wendy told the three of us. Well that was just great! "Tying up your friends is _not_ nice, you know." I told Peter quietly while he was tightening my part of the rope, but he looked up at me with that same indifferent expression which he had while tying us, making me roll my eyes once again in disbelief. That was when Hook started laughing. "It's the best day of my life!" And just how many times did that Captain have to say that sentence? My head hurt because of hearing it! "Alright, we get it!" I shouted to him in annoyance.

Hook glared at me. "Shut it, you stupid girl!" He growled before taking the Metronomikon in his left hand. "Now this day will never end!" He started laughing evilly while everyone was looking in disbelief. "I'm sorry guys," John started once Peter flew back to the pirates, leaving us all alone. "If I had just taken some time to figure out how to free Peter from Hook's control first…" He trailed off.

Tinker Bell flew to us from the barrel where she hid. "You do realize that it would be easier if you just took the Metronomikon, that flower and flew away from the ship?" Sienna told him. But that would mean that he would be at our mercy then... "NO!" I hissed at her, making the others look at me in surprise. "We're _not_ going to hurt Peter like those pirates did." I said firmly. I refused to do what they did.

"Well do you have a better idea, Miss Pan?" Sienna asked me sarcastically. Just why did she call me that way? "Can't we just rip the petals off that stupid flower?" I ignored her remark. Tinker Bell shook her head. "I think we need to use the Metronomikon to switch between the day and night which could make the flower wilt!" She explained. "That could work!" John agreed.

Tinker Bell then freed us from ropes. The Lost Kids, Avery and Sienna were going to distract the pirates. I hid under a table, waiting for the pirates to be distracted. After Hook wasn't looking, I quickly took the Metronomikon off the table and started turning the needle around. It was a night time now, much to Hook's horror.

Then it was a day time, and I could see some of the petals falling down to the ground. However, Hook turned around to glare at me. "Peter, get the Metronomikon and get rid of her!" He ordered. "Yes Master!" Peter responded and started flying after me. I made a run for it while still spinning the needle. What was this, me running for my life once again?

I stopped in front of a wall and I turned around to see Peter landing in front of me. However, all he did was stand and stare at me. I was looking back a bit frightened and that was when Hook's voice interrupted this staring match. "What are you waiting for?! Do what I told you!" However, Peter did nothing.

This made Hook mad. "If you don't do it, I'll do it myself!" He suddenly started running after me. "You get rid of them!" He shouted to Peter who flew to the Lost Kids, my cousins and Sienna. "Where do you think you're going?" Tinker Bell quickly flew to him and made him unable to fly, making him fall to the ground. The Lost Kids jumped on Peter who tried to free himself but was unsuccessful. I kept turning around the needle while the flower was wilting. I climbed all the way up to the mast while it was a night time. It was a day time again and suddenly Hook was coming towards me in his chair! "Give that to me you little brat, it's mine!" He demanded and soon we were chasing each other around. "Never!" I retorted icily just as Tinker Bell sprinkled me with fairy dust after Hook tried to catch me.

"Thanks." I told the fairy before flying away from the Captain. "You can do it!" The fairy encouraged while I kept turning the needle around. It was a night time, then a day time, before the night came again...

"Come on…" I looked at the flower which was near to wilting and then at Peter who was still trying to break free. Please, just come back to me… I mean, _us_ … The Sun came again. Finally, the last flower petals fell off and the flower's yellow eye closed.

I sighed in relief before looking down. Peter opened his eyes, and they looked normal now. Thank goodness! "Whoa, what just happened? And why are you all holding me?" He asked Avery, Sienna, my cousins and the Lost Kids who let him go.

"You're back!" Avery exclaimed happily. "Peter!" The others chorused just as happy as Avery. I then turned the needle on the Metronomikon one last time and it was a night time. Hook ran into the cabin screaming because he was afraid of dark.

 **Third Person's POV**

"That should do it!" Ficelle commented once the others finished discussing where they should hide the Metronomikon. All of them were in front of the Never Tree. Liz was suddenly coming towards Peter. "Oh, hi Liz..." He started but a slap was heard and everyone was gaping at her.

" YOU MORON! HYPNO FLOWERS, WHAT A GREAT IDEA!" She shouted furiously. "Really?" Peter asked a bit surprised while holding his right cheek with a hand where she slapped him. "NO! It was a moronic idea! What would I do if something happened to you, I mean….." Liz ranted.

"You know what? Let's just forget that that school thing and that thing in the cave ever happened, alright?" "Okay?" Peter asked awkwardly, still shocked. "That should do." Liz then marched away from them.

"Now I know how Hook felt when she slapped him." Peter muttered in disbelief. "You deserved it." John stated. "But it also means something." "That she hits really hard?" Peter asked. "That Liz we know is still somewhere in there. If she didn't care about you, she wouldn't do what she just did." John responded.

"But what happened at the cave, Peter?" Cynthia suddenly spoke up with a smirk. "Yeah, tell us!" Baby exclaimed. However, Peter had no idea what happened at the cave either. There was something that he remembered, but he didn't know whether it was real or not. In there, he was at the cave with Liz and she, she kissed him... Maybe it wasn't real, but Peter knew that he liked it. While still holding his cheek, he looked at the Neverland sky, a small smile on his face.

 **And I consider this a turning point in all this losing memory drama because Liz shows that she does care for Peter after all. But in my opinion, he totally deserved this at the end. Do you think so? And I hope this ended up good. I really enjoyed writing this chap. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	40. Dangerous Lagoon Water

**Dream lighting: Yeah, they did! The first thing you mention may happen pretty soon.  
Guest: Here it is!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

I was looking at pictures on my phone with a frown. There were a lot of them, yet they didn't make sense. When were they taken in the first place? One of them was a picture of John, Michael and I laughing on the floor together with a broken vase in front of us, the second one was Michael running after me around the room, the third one with me wearing some stupid black clothes, some awful, washed off make up and begging for someone not to take the picture…

After seeing another few pictures I felt like my heart stopped beating. In the first picture, I had my arm over Peter's shoulder in John and Michael's room, and he was helping me walk because it looked I hurt my leg or something like that. In the second one, both he and I were laughing together while Tinker Bell was looking at us with an annoyed expression on her face. In the third one, both of us were reaching out for whoever was taking that picture of us, trying to stop the person.

In the fourth one, I was being carried by him in a bridal style with my arms crossed, both of us laughing and when I looked at the last two ones…. I was in my room, or on my balcony to be more exact. Peter was kneeling on the edge of it with a red rose in his right hand, and he was offering it to me. In the last picture, I was holding the rose in my right hand now and I was kissing him on a cheek…

Why couldn't I remember this? To be honest, it annoyed me when my cousins tried to get me to remember something, but that was because at that moment I really couldn't… If I was really going to remember, I'd do it on my own. And if I didn't, new memories would be in that place instead.

However, those pictures still made me question some things. I understood that the first few ones were with my cousins, but the other ones with Peter made me wonder… The last three pictures clearly indicated something was going on there… First question, why would Peter carry a random person in that way?

Question number two, why would he just give a rose to me like that? And question number three, why would I kiss a random person like I did on the picture? That was when I remembered what happened in the cave back when Hook wanted the Metronomikon. I did kiss Peter, but I didn't really expect from him to do the same… I mean, what would you expect from a guy who was under freaking hypnosis and couldn't care less for you five minutes earlier?

But back then, something like a memory came to my mind. I knew it happened, but I didn't know when or why. The only thing I knew was that I was crying over someone and that was it… All of this made me wonder. What exactly was I to Peter before all of this?

 _'And I really don't know why he likes you, you're so…'_ I remembered Tinker Bell's words when we were arguing. Who was she talking about back then? _'_ _Well do you have a better idea, Miss Pan?'_ Sienna asked me that back at the ship. _'The only reason you're still alive is that if I killed you, he would kill me then.'_ Hook never said who that _he_ was either.

I _marched away from everyone after giving Peter a piece of my mind. Because I thought it would be stupid if I showed up in front of them so soon, I decided to simply sit down in the forest and look around. It was quiet, much to my surprise._

 _Honestly, I thought Hook would be screaming like a little girl because it was dark. Anyway after half an hour I thought it was about time I headed back to the Never Tree. I was walking back to that place when I bumped into someone._

 _I yelped in surprise and backed away. "Who are you?" I demanded and took a rock from the ground, getting ready to throw it at the person in front of me. "It's me." "Oh." I tried not to make my annoyance at seeing it was Peter clear. I threw down the rock before facing Peter. "What are you doing here?" I demanded._

 _"Your cousins said it was time you returned to London so they told me to look for you?" He responded simply. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and was about to start walking away. "Wait." "What, Peter Pan? We don't have a whole night, do we?" I turned around to look at the guy. "Are you mad at me?"_

 _Wait… He was REALLY asking me that question?!_

 _"Do you want another cheek to match that one to prove it to you?" I asked and raised my right hand, clenching it and forming it into a fist. "No!" He quickly backed away, making me smirk. He learned his lesson. However, something else caught his attention._

 _"What happened to you?" He pointed at my forearm, the one with the cut. "Nothing." I responded coldly but he took my forearm and observed it. After few seconds, his eyes widened before looking up at me as if he has just realized something. "I'm sorry." He told me. "Why should you be? I cut myself on a tree and I was dumb." I responded simply._

 _"That's why you're mad at me." I took my arm out of his. "I'm not mad at you because of this stupid cut! If anything it was my fault." I retorted. "How is me hurting you supposed to be your fault?" Peter demanded. "Because I didn't take your hypnosis seriously when that happened, I thought that was your revenge for our fight from before. It wasn't until you were about to take the Metronomikon that I realized that you were really in trouble. I was mad at you because you got yourself into that situation." I responded._

 _Why were we talking about this anyway? It was stupid because it was in the past. "Listen, just promise to me that you're not going to do something like this again, alright?" I hugged him without thinking. I didn't want to lose my friend like I nearly did..._

I wasn't mad at him anymore. He was my friend and… Suddenly, I could hear John and Michael arguing downstairs. "Stop copying me!" John exclaimed. "I wasn't copying you; we just had the same idea at the same time!" Michael protested.

"Alright, what's going on between you two?" Wendy asked once she and I went downstairs. Before they could answer, their window opened and a familiar person flew into our room. "Hi Peter!" All of us chorused. "Hello everybody!" Peter greeted back. "What am I, invisible?" Tinker Bell demanded with hands on her hips. "Hi Tinker Bell!" We greeted the fairy as well.

The next moment, all of us were flying out of the window, getting ready to go to Neverland for a big annual hide-and-seek game. By the time we were in front of the Never Tree, the Lost Kids and Tiger Lily were waiting for us. "So, are you ready?" "Yes!" All of us chorused before running away to hide somewhere while Peter was counting.

Where could I hide? It couldn't be too obvious… Who was I kidding? I knew nothing about hiding! "Where are we going to hide?" Avery asked me. I started looking around with a frown when I saw a log which was turned upside.

"Maybe we could hide in that log?" I pointed at it. "Yes!" Avery said excitedly with a smile. Luckily, the log was huge so both of us could fit in there. We kept listening and trying to hear whether someone was coming here. After about fifteen minutes, a hand took mine, making me yelp. "Hiding in that log? Now that's a new one!"

I fake pouted. "How did you find us?" "I'm Peter Pan, I can do anything!" "Whatever you say." I smirked and helped Avery get out of the log. Once we returned to the Never Tree, Lily was the winner. "Where did you hide?" Wendy asked her. "Like I'm going to give away my top hiding place!" Lily smirked and folded her arms. I liked her. This girl had guts! However, apparently John was mad with Michael because the latter always copied him which was why they were found so easily. "Go find yourself a new model because I'm sick of it!" He exclaimed and walked away.

I looked at Michael to see him looking upset. "Michael…" I started and put a hand on his right shoulder, getting ready to hug him when he cut me off. "Leave it Liz, he's right anyway." "No, he's not! Michael, you're little and John, well… He's 13 after all, and you know, that's when all teenager problems start along with horm…." I covered my mouth. Was I out of my mind?!

Michael was 7, and I was talking to him about this?! "The point is, teenagers get easily annoyed but it's alright for you to want to be like your older brother!" I tried to get to the point without telling him about that stuff way too early. The last thing he needed was to do was learn what teenagers were talking about. "Leave me alone Elizabeth." Michael took his hand off my shoulder and ran away into the forest. "Michael, wait!" I shouted after him, but he didn't.

"Why is he so sad?" Avery asked me curiously. I sighed. "Well, John and Michael are brothers as you already know, and sometimes, Michael wants to be just like him. That annoys John, and this time it threw John out of tact." I explained.

Avery frowned. "They're just like my Uncles." She stated with a bit of amusement. "Your Uncles?" I raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, my older Uncle can usually get mad at the younger one easily. Aunt finds that ridiculous, but Mum told me how it's usual for them."

"What are their names?" I asked curiously. "I… I don't remember." Avery responded in confusion. My eyebrows furrowed. How was this possible? She should know their names; they were her family after all? That was when I remembered something. "You said that your Dad had a bad experience with plants once before?"

Avery nodded before bursting in laughter. "Yeah, but Mum never told me what exactly happened! All she said was that he had a… moronic idea? Yeah, that was it!" I let out a small chuckle at that. But… Why did this sound like a déjà vu? "Do you miss her?" I suddenly asked Avery. "Who?" She asked me flummoxed.

"Your Mum." "I do, but I got used to living here so…" Avery was suddenly hugging me tightly and I returned the hug without thinking.

 **Michael's POV**

I was walking through the forest. John was right. I had to stop copying him and doing I don't what else it was that he didn't like. At the same time, I felt sad. I didn't want to spoil our hiding place back then! It's just that, John is so much better at those games and he knows everything and…

At least Liz understood me. It was weird how things didn't change much between us even though she lost her memories, she was still there for me sometimes, but I wanted her to remember so badly because it just wasn't the same.

That was when I realized that I was in front of the Mermaid Lagoon. Good! At least I won't be copying John now… I kicked the rock in annoyance and sent it flying into the water. I sat on a rock. Just why was I such a bother to John? That was when one of the mermaids, Cleo swam to me. I quickly stood up and backed away in fright. Our experience with mermaids clearly said that all they ever caused was trouble.

"Don't worry." Cleo tried to assure me. Zoe and Lea joined her near the edge where I was. "And now I know that I should worry." I said dismissively and turned my back to them. "Why are you so sad little Michael?" Lea asked me. I sighed. Maybe I could tell them?

"It's all because of my brother John, he says I'm a copycat and that I always ruin everything!" I explained to the mermaids and sat at the rock again, looking at the ground. "Well that's not very nice of him." Zoe commented, making me look at her. "It's not, but what can you do. Liz says that it's because of him being a teenager and something called horm thingy." I told them. It felt easy to just tell them everything on my mind.

"Oh, so that's what Liz told you?" Lea asked interested. "Yeah, and she's a person who I can tell everything and…" Suddenly Zoe took a shell of an edge near where the water was. "Did you know that this was magic water?" She filled the shell with it. "If you drink a little, all of your troubles will go away!" She offered the shell to me and I could see my reflection in the water.

But I thought we were never to do that because the water was dangerous! That's what John and Peter told me… "John always told me that he would never, ever drink your water!" I told the mermaids. "And he also told you not to copy him!" Cleo pointed out. She was right. John, you wanted me not to copy you, your wish was about to be granted!

"That's true; he doesn't want me to do that, so I won't!" I took the shell from Zoe and started drinking the water from it. The taste was actually delicious, like water with raspberry or strawberry for example, but it was lime here instead. And that was when I knew no more.

 **Liz's POV**

"Did I win?" John asked with a smile once Peter found his hiding place under some leaves. He was using some sort of pipe to be able to breathe, which was similar to Cynthia's previous hiding place, only she hid like that in water. "Yeah, except that Michael hasn't come back yet." Peter told him.

John stood up and started brushing dust off his pants. "Yeah, but he wasn't playing, he left!" He pointed out. "And there's still no sign of him." I reminded him a bit angrily. It was his fault he left in the first place. "You mean something might have happened to him?" John suddenly asked worriedly.

"I've no idea, but we'd better check! Lily, you take the Lost Kids and go that way!" Peter pointed at one side. "John, Wendy and Liz, you go that way!" He pointed at the other side. "Tinker Bell and I will fly over the forest!" And after that, we were off, searching for Michael.

 **Avery's POV**

The Lost Kids, Tiger Lily and I were going through the forest. Lily observed tracks on the ground. One of them resembled Michael's feet. It wasn't that hard to spot them because Michael was the shortest out of us here while Peter was the tallest.

"This way!" Lily pointed. We were following the tracks. "I never got to ask what your name was?" Lily asked me. "My name's Avery." I responded with a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lily…" "I know!" I told her excitedly, making her look at me with a bit of amusement before she chuckled.

"But, how did you get here?" I never knew that either. The only thing I knew was that I found myself lying in the forest and that was it. The Lost Kids found me five minutes after that. "I don't know." I told her honestly. Lily simply frowned and looked at me from head to toe while we were walking.

However, that was when I noticed something. Where were the Lost Kids?! Lily seemed to notice that as well. That was when we heard some voices and turned around. The Lost Kids and Michael were walking to us with some blueberries which contained something for drinking inside them in their hands. "Are you looking for us? Here we are!" Michael said in a weird way.

Their eyes were weird, they were half closed. This reminded me a bit of that incident with hypnotizing flowers… However, suddenly, all of their eyes flashed light blue and they had evil looks on their faces! This was nothing like the hypno incident, this was worse than that!

"Drink! Drink!" All of them suddenly started saying that while coming closer to us. Suddenly, Lily fired one arrow before pushing me. "Run!" She told me. "I'm not leaving you!" I shook my head defiantly. "Just go and warn the others!" I couldn't leave her here like this. But she was right; the others had to know about this!

I looked at her one last time before running away from Ficelle who had tried to capture me. However, while I was running through the forest, I bumped into someone. "Please don't hurt me!" "Mister Smee?" I gaped. Smee was surprised when he saw me. "Oh, it's you! What's your name again…" "Avery." I responded.

"Yes, I knew that! But, what are you doing here?" "What are you doing here?" I asked him. Smee looked frightened. "I was sent with other pirates by the Captain to look for some Lagoon water, but we saw Michael talking with mermaids there. Chuluun went to get the water, and when he returned, he told the others that we should all drink it! I told him how we were told not to do that, but he kicked me and sent me flying into a bush while the others drank water and became some sort of mindless zombies!"

So that's what happened to Michael and the Lost Kids. And probably to poor Lily as well by now. "We need to go and warn the others." I replied to his story. Smee nodded. "This way!" I pointed and we started running in the direction towards the Never Tree.

However, there was no way we could go there because of The Lost Kids, so Smee suggested for us to warn Hook instead. I sighed, but he was right. Off to go see the infamous Captain Hook.

 **Liz's POV**

Wendy, John and I were in front of the Never Tree, waiting for the others to return. We couldn't find Michael anywhere! "Well?" Peter asked us once he and Tinker Bell joined us. "Nothing!" Wendy responded and John let out a sigh.

"I should have never spoken to Michael like that!" He started rubbing the back of his head. "John…" I started but never got to finish because the Great Chief was walking to us. "Lily sent me a danger arrow!" He explained while holding an arrow with a red feather on it. "What is going on?" "We don't know exactly, but something tells me that a certain Hook might be behind all of this!" Peter told him.

"Shall we pay him a little visit?" "But someone should stay here in case Michael, Lily and the others show up." Wendy spoke up. "I'll stay!" I offered. The others were then on their way to the Jolly Roger.

 **Avery's POV**

"WHY?! It's all my fault!" Hook was crying and hugging Smee. "Calm down Captain, you couldn't have known that those moisture brains would drink that stupid water!" Smee pointed out. "My poor pirates!" Hook was crying.

I felt a bit sorry for him, but at the same time, he looked funny while crying. "Please little girl, tell me why!" He was hugging me and crying. "Um, I have no idea Mister Hook." I responded awkwardly when Hook looked at me and screamed while backing away.

What was he doing? "I can't believe it! First my pirates, and now this! Please don't tell me Smee that Pan's gone to such extremes when this girl is here?" Hook was crying like a baby and brushing his nose on Smee's pants. I was confused. What did I being here have to do with Peter going to some extremes? What were they anyway?

"Um, what extremes are you talking about? Are we interrupting anything?" I looked up to see Peter, Tinker Bell, John, Wendy and the Great Chief entering the Jolly Roger. "And what are you doing here Avery?" John asked in surprise. "Because it's all that darn Michael's fault! He made my pirates and your Lost Kids drink the water from the Lagoon, and now all of them are under the control of mermaids!"

 **Third Person's POV**

Michael, Tiger Lily, the Lost Kids and the pirates were standing in front of mermaids who were in water. "In order to gain the complete control of Neverland, we still have to successfully transform Peter Pan!" Cleo said with a smug look.

Cleo smirked because the mermaids knew Peter Pan very well, and they knew what drastic measures they would have to take to make sure they succeeded in their plan. "And for that we have an idea." She explained to their minions. "I have an idea!" Lea corrected her. Cleo simply ignored the other two mermaids. "We're going to capture someone who is very, _very_ dear to him." She put a finger on her chin while smiling evilly.

 **Liz's POV**

I was looking around the Never Tree. There was still no sign of Michael! Where could he be? What were the others doing at this moment? "Elizabeth!" Suddenly, I could see Michael running to me. "Michael, you're alright!" I said with a smile and ran to my youngest cousin, hugging him.

However, that was when I noticed something weird. He called me by my full name. He only did that when he was mad, upset or when he wanted to make something clear to me. What happened? He wasn't angry, not upset and... Suddenly, Michael pulled away and I could see that his eyes turned completely blue and he had a smug look on his face.

"Michael, what's…?" I started but never got to finish because I saw the pirates, Lily and the Lost Kids with the same blue eyes and smug expressions on their faces before Chuluun picked me up and started carrying me on his shoulder. "To the Mermaid Lagoon!" Michael declared.

My eyes widened. "Let go of me!" I objected and started kicking Chuluun with both my legs and fists. However, he didn't let me go. Just what did I get myself into?

 **John's POV**

"If we don't stop the mermaids, the Lagoon water will rise and that would be a catastrophe!" The Great Chief stated while all of us were sitting and discussing what we should do. "But how do we stop them?" Peter asked with Tinker Bell on his left shoulder who then flew to me while I was looking through the Great Book.

"In here it says that the only way to stop them is to use a mix of water and fairy dust on them!" "That's logical, our fairy dust purifies everything!" Tinker Bell said with a smile. "The good thing is we have a time to work on a plan." The Great Chief stated when an arrow struck a pillar.

Frowning, the Chief took the message off the arrow. After few seconds, there was a frown on his face and a bit of worry. "They've got Elizabeth, and they're going to throw her into the Lagoon if Peter doesn't give himself up immediately!" He stated once he read the message. Oh no! I looked at Avery and Wendy who had looks of horror on their faces before looking at Peter who was looking rather pissed. "Those stinking sardines are going to get what they deserve!" He declared angrily and was getting ready to fly off the ship when the Chief stopped him with his hand.

"No Peter, we're outnumbered, there's no point in fighting without a plan." "But Liz is..." "Fine for now." Tinker Bell finished. "We still need to free our friends." Smee reminded him. "Yes Peter, besides, we all know that I have the best of plans!" Hook spoke up arrogantly with a smirk on his face.

Peter frowned. "Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically. "But I'm the strongest one here!" "Power's not everything, Peter." The Chief responded. That was when a plan came to my mind, and I started drawing the map of the Lagoon.

"I humbly propose to lead the expedition." The Chief said. However, then both Hook and Peter started arguing as well. "No way!" "I'm the boss here!" I looked at Avery who rolled her brown eyes before marching up to both Peter and Hook who were still arguing.

She stomped on both of their foot with her right one. "OW!" Hook and Peter were holding their right and left feet respectively. Avery and I then did a 'hi five'. "Now, if you don't mind, can we hear about John's plan?" She demanded with hands on her hips.

The Chief, Hook, Peter, Wendy and Tinker Bell then looked at me. "Thanks Avery." I said with a smile. Avery smiled back. "You're welcome!" After that, I pointed at the map and everyone gathered around me to look at it.

"This is the plan; while the Great Chief and Hook do a false attack, Peter will go rescue Liz and Smee, Wendy, Avery, Tinker Bell and I will work on the antidote for cursed people."

After the plan was finalized, we were soon in the Mermaid Lagoon on our positions. Hook and I were behind some bushes along with the others. I could see the mermaids staring at Liz who was tied up by some green vine completely except her feet and neck, and she didn't seem to be happy while floating in the air above the Lagoon.

The Lost Kids were staring at her as well. "Not bad for a rookie! But how do you intend for us to get rid of the mermaids' minions?" Hook asked me. I smiled and pointed at four water pistols in my backpack. "With this!" I took one of them and showed it to the Captain.

 **Liz's POV**

After Chuluun and the others took me to the Lagoon, they nicely tied me up with some stupid vine which was some sort of invention one of those stupid mermaids created and now they left me here floating above the Lagoon just like that. They were bent on ruling Neverland, but to do that, they had to force Peter to drink the water because apparently he was the head chief in Neverland.

They knew Peter would never do that, I knew it as well, so the mermaids decided that kidnapping me and telling him how I would fall in the Lagoon if he didn't do that would work. They were really stupid. Like Peter was ever going to agree!

I was afraid though. Floating here above the water that turned everyone into zombies wasn't comforting. "Come on girl, what are you waiting for? Start screaming for Peter to save you!" One of the mermaids said mockingly. I snorted and lifted my head up high.

Not in million years! I wasn't going to lose my pride because of those stupid creatures which I detested! I wasn't going to give them satisfaction and make them believe that they got to me and on top of all that, I wasn't going to scream like a little girl for someone to save me!

"In your dreams!" I growled at them. "Whoa, feisty!" the mermaids chorused. Did I mention that I _loathed_ mermaids? I huffed and looked at the sky again. That was when I saw... Oh no... It was Peter! "Don't worry Liz, we're here!" He was flying to me. "Don't, it's a trap!" I shouted. "These rotten old catfishes don't scare me and anyway, I have help!" Peter pointed out once he flew past me. I agreed that they were rotten old catfishes but still...

This stupid vine was tight and I was waving with my legs because I was afraid that I would fall down. "Your time has come, stupid jellyfishes, we've come to take your tails!" Hook's voice declared and I looked at a cliff on my left to see Hook with his blade out and the Great Chief next to him with a spear in his hands. One of the mermaids swam to the bottom of the cliff where they were.

"What a lovely family reunion!" She stated. "Deal with them!" She then pointed at the duo and zombified pirates were attacking them. The Great Chief jumped down to a rock lower than the cliff. "Now it's our turn Peter, we have a simple proposition. We will free Elizabeth on the condition that you drink the Lagoon water!" The mermaid declared.

"You can only dream!" Peter burst in laughter before flying to me and trying to cut the vine with his dagger. "No, you moron!" I shouted to him because the end of the vine which held me trapped started attacking him. He dodged it, but the other end of it then did the same. Peter quickly dodged it, but I then started falling... I tried not to scream, but my heart was beating fast and...

"Got you!" He tried to catch me but he was unsuccessful. I stopped falling and was floating again right above the water. "Did you really think that we were brainless barnacles? Elizabeth is tied with a vine which is an invention of mine. The more you try to save her, the lower she goes to the Lagoon!" And I was going up again, this time lower than where Peter tried to catch me. "You have no choice Peter, you have to obey us!"

My stomach was going up and down, and I think that I was ready to throw up. Why?! However, after a minute I saw John, Smee and Avery firing at the minions from pistols with some water, and everyone was free from the mermaids' control! However, the mermaids saw that and they weren't happy.

"If that's the way it is, it's time for the girl to take a swim!" One of them clicked with her finger. Now I was really afraid... And the falling started. "NO!" I screamed, forgetting about me not wanting to scream. "Do what I do, Michael, Avery, Wendy!" John said and soon he and the other three he mentioned were firing at me with water from pistols.

I stopped falling and the vine stopped holding me. It felt good not be tied anymore... Peter quickly flew to me and caught me like on that picture I saw earlier today, flying us away from the water. "YES!" Everyone cheered while the mermaids growled. I looked at Peter with a smile. "Thank you." I hugged him before pulling away and he smiled back.

We landed in front of the others. "Michael, I'm so sorry..." John started. "I'm sorry for copying you, I promise I'll be a better brother!" Michael told him a bit sadly. "But you don't have to; I have the best brother ever!" John and Michael hugged.

We were back in London. John, Michael and Wendy ran in the room. "See you!" Peter waved before he and Tinker Bell flew off the balcony. I leaned on the balcony, staring at those two stars with a smile. Wind was blowing and I felt so happy for some reason... "Liz!" My cousins shouted for me so I finally entered the room after looking at the stars once again.

Five minutes later, I climbed upstairs to my room when something surprised me. A red rose was lying on the middle of my bed! When did that get here? I frowned before taking the rose and smelling it. It was wonderful and...

 _"Happy birthday, Liz!" I was on a balcony with Peter. "Thank you, but how did you know it was my..." I started but was cut off when Peter offered me a red rose. "Peter, thank you..." I started happily. "No formalities, Liz." Peter said in a fake scolding manner._

 _I chuckled. "Oh yeah, sorry!" I apologized. "No sorrys either!" Peter then said in the same manner. I laughed before lifting my hands up. "Alright, thanks for the most beautiful flower in the world!" I kissed Peter on a cheek. He touched it with a smile while I grinned._

So that's what happened back then... I remembered something. It maybe wasn't a lot, but it meant to me anyway. But... Who left the rose here? Only one person came to my mind and I smiled before putting the flower in a vase and putting it on my table.

 **And Liz remembered a bit, Avery said more about her family, and what happens next? I liked writing this chapter as well. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	41. The Discord Stone

**Thank you dream lighting for reviewing, and I hope you'll like this chapter. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Okay clear out, it's my turn; I need to use it too!" John exclaimed. "Maybe, but not as much as I do, I have to send a very important email to my friend!" Wendy retorted. "A very important email to your friend?! You're sitting in front of that thing whole afternoon!" Michael argued.

I rolled my eyes from my bed where I was sitting and reading. Well actually, I was _trying_ to read but my dearest cousins decided to use Wendy's laptop in my room where I was, and now all of them were arguing because they wanted to do something on it. I didn't really surf the Internet, I found reading to be more interesting instead.

Right now, I was reading ' _The Little Prince_ ', but I couldn't concentrate at all with their arguing! "I want to play my online game!" Michael declared. "And I have to do my science project!" John added. "And I don't care because I'm sending an email to my friend!" Wendy retorted. "You'll just have to wait for your turn because right now, it's mine!"

"Your turn was the entire afternoon, it's mine now!" John exclaimed. "No, mine!" "Mine!" "Mine!" Then I heard something breaking and looked up to see the laptop lying in front of my bed broken! Its screen's glass was completely shattered and keyboards weren't in any better state. I stood up and looked at them in disbelief when Aunt climbed upstairs.

"What's going on here?!" She demanded and saw the broken laptop before he looked at all of us angrily. "They did it!" Wendy, John and Michael started pointing at each other. She had a displeased expression on her face. "Mum, it wasn't me!" Wendy exclaimed. "Me neither!" John and Michael chorused. "All of you are punished!" Aunt declared furiously before I felt a hand meeting with my cheek.

All I felt was a lot of pain. She was looking at me with her hand still stretched out while my left cheek hurt really much. "Hey, I didn't have anything to do with this!" I objected while holding the cheek. "This happened in your room Elizabeth, you're older than them and you should have kept an eye out for them, so it's your fault as well!" Aunt declared icily before going out of the room.

I was feeling anger. My blood was boiling, and I was mad at both my Aunt and my cousins. It was because of those three that Aunt punished us and it was because of her that a handprint was all over my cheek now. It wasn't the first time something like this happened though, in fact, Aunt did something incredibly weird yesterday as well…

 _"I'm going to catch you!" John exclaimed while he and Michael were chasing each other and I was watching them from my balcony. "How about we play hide-and-seek?" Michael suggested. "Fine, but you're going to count." John then ran to hid somewhere while Michael was counting._

 _That was when Aunt came outside while Michael was standing in front of a staircase with hands over his eyes. However, what happened next surprised me. Aunt practically shoved Michael, and he fell down while hitting his head in a railing! What was she thinking?! Ends of the railing were spiky, and Michael's head hit into one of them!_

 _"Michael!" I exclaimed and ran downstairs. I ran outside to see my youngest cousin groaning and rubbing his head where he was hit. My eyes widened when I saw a bit of red on his hand. "Let's go inside." I quickly helped Michael and we ran into the house where I cleaned the blood from the cut on his head which was still bleeding a bit._

 _I then put a bit of ice on the cut while Michael winced a bit. "Thanks Liz." He pulled me into a hug. "But, what happened?" I bit my lip, not knowing what to tell him. Telling him how his mother shoved him and made him hit the railing with his head was out of the question. Maybe she just had a bad day? Yeah, she was frustrated, that must have been it. But what kind of mother did something like that to her son?_

Letting out a sigh, I decided to head to our kitchen to take a bit of ice so I could put it on my cheek. Besides, I couldn't listen to Wendy, John and Michael's constant 'I can't listen to three of you', 'I don't want to be in the same room as you three (I was that third person)', 'It's all your fault'…. It was giving me a headache!

I was taking some ice in a plastic bag from a freezer when I saw Aunt's angry light blue eyes looking into mine. "What are you doing here? You're punished!" She said icily. "It's hot in our room, so I thought a bit of ice would ease the temperature in there." I lied. A terrible lie, I knew that. The only thing this ice could ease was pain which I was feeling.

Suddenly, Aunt took the ice out of my hand. "Well you can ease the temperature without it." She said simply. Now I was going to tell you how I felt about my Aunt. One part of me loathed her, hated her for being so evil, but the other part was telling me how I shouldn't talk like that about her because she was my family.

I didn't care about her slapping me, but what made me hate her was what she did to Michael yesterday. Ever since I met her after losing my memory, she's been acting rather hostile, and she was giving me this weird feeling. Now, this gave me even more reason not to like her. However, I wasn't going to give her satisfaction of knowing that she got to me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I took the ice out of her hand harshly, grabbed a key from a nearby drawer (Aunt never let us lock our room door so she kept the key here) and started running upstairs. "ELIZABETH DARLING, COME BACK HERE!" I could hear her roaring but didn't care.

After I entered our room, I slammed the door and locked them. I knew this was a rebellious act, but I couldn't care less. Letting out another sigh, I put the ice bag on my cheek when I heard more shouting. "It's your fault that we don't have a laptop, and now you want to stop us from going to Neverland too?!" John demanded. "It's your fault Mum punished us!" Wendy argued. "It's both your fault!" Michael joined the fight.

My headache was even worse now. Someone had to shut them up! Before I knew what I was doing, I marched upstairs to my room, not paying attention who was in there. "SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" I roared angrily and my cousins stopped arguing and looked at me, and I looked at a window to see it opened with Peter standing there and looking at me rather surprised. Tinker Bell stayed quiet.

I suddenly felt really embarrassed. Who else did what I just did? I had this urge to bury myself in the ground and not come out. But I really couldn't stand listening to them fighting, and I was mad at them as well! "Um… hi." I waved awkwardly but what I really wanted was to run out of the room, unfortunately I couldn't really do that because Aunt was waiting downstairs…. I was done for!

"Maybe a little trip to Neverland could help all of you calm down?" Peter asked, breaking the tension in the room. That was when Wendy, John, Michael and I looked at each other before looking away with either frowns or angry looks on our faces. "I don't think so, with Elizabeth shouting like that, I wouldn't be surprised if Hook heard it all the way from here." I glared at her for saying that even though I had to admit that she was right.

After that, all of us were flying to Neverland, and we landed in front of the Never Tree where Baby was searching for the other Lost Kids and Lily while being blindfolded. "Hi!" We greeted each other and Baby touched Michael. "Who's that?" He asked. "I'll give you a clue; he's short, very foolish and very clumsy!" John stated.

"Oh yeah, well you're…" Michael started angrily. "Whoa whoa, why don't we just play all together? It's your turn Michael!" Peter cut him off. "I'm not playing if those three are playing!" Michael retorted. "And you really think we want to play with you?" Wendy asked in disbelief. "I'm not playing!" John declared. "Neither am I!" I huffed and folded my arms.

All of us four turned back to each other with our arms folded while the Lost Kids were looking at us in a slight surprise. "I've never seen them like this, they're absolutely furious with each other!" Peter told them. "In that case, there's only one thing left to do, take them to the Discord Stone!" Lily walked to Peter and told him that.

"That's an excellent idea!" He told her. "Let's all go there!" "Wait, I have to talk to you about something." Lily said to Peter while looking at me. I was too busy with looking away from my cousins to pay any attention to why though.

 **Peter's POV**

"What is it Lily?" I asked her once we were alone in the hideout. Lily took out something from her pocket and gave it to me. I observed the thing better. It was a violet sketchbook, very similar to the one that Liz used to have…

I opened it curiously, and to my surprise, all too familiar drawings of Neverland were in it! But, how was this possible? Michael told me how Liz ripped the sketchbook apart… "Where did you find this?" I quickly asked Lily.

"I found the remains of it in a river while my friend and I were picking up some berries in the forest. We took them and brought them to my father who used some dust to fix it again." She responded. "That's not why I'm giving this to you though." My eyebrows furrowed. "Then why?" I asked her. "Because the dust my father used to fix the sketchbook was a combination of two dusts, a memory and fixing one. If Liz touches this thing, she'll remember everything from before."

My eyes widened and I couldn't help feeling euphoric. Finally, after all this time, Liz, she was… She was really going to remember! I wanted to shout from joy and happiness, but I reminded myself how she hasn't remembered yet. Anyway, it was going to happen very soon!

"Thank you Lily." I said happily. Lily shook her head in amusement. "It's nothing." She responded with a smile.

 **Liz's POV**

"What is the Discord Stone?" I asked while my cousins, Peter, Tiger Lily, Avery and I were walking in the forest. "It's a magic stone, you tell him everything that's on your mind, and it absorbs your anger! That's why everyone is always in a good mood in Neverland!" Peter responded and jumped over a log. I did the same, and I couldn't notice sudden excitement and happiness in his voice.

"But why have we never heard of it?" John asked. "Because we only use it in emergencies, I for one have never used it but for the four of you, I think it's a perfect solution!" That would make sense and honestly, I couldn't imagine Peter using that Discord Stone. He was never really angry at people in particular, only when they threw him out of tact, but that rarely happened.

I could hear Wendy saying how she doubted the Stone would fix our problems. I kept the ice on my cheek, and it made me feel better now. "Why are you holding that thing?" Peter asked me curiously. "It's hot here, and with this it's easier." I said without thinking, making him frown. The next thing I knew was that while we were still walking, he took the ice and threw it away into a nearby bush.

"Why did you do that?!" I demanded, however Peter ignored me. "It's because of that, isn't it?" He pointed at my cheek. I had no idea what to say, but I knew that he was waiting for an answer, so I decided to be honest. "The reason why I'm mad at my cousins is it's because of their stupid fight that Aunt did this." I simply said.

Peter frowned. "That woman is torturing you, you need to tell someone!"He said with seriousness in his voice clear. I shook my head. "But…" "Just who am I going to tell Peter?" I demanded. "Call the police or something like that!" "Oh yeah, calling the police and telling them how Aunt should go to prison because we threw her out of tact for the first time. That would work out great." I said sarcastically. "I'm not going to give her that satisfaction. But she shoved Michael last night, that's why he has a bit of bandages on his head." I then whispered to him and looked at Michael to see him arguing with Wendy. Telling this to my cousins was absurd, but I knew I could trust Peter.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked. "She's out of her mind." He declared. "I agree with you." I responded. "I just wish you didn't throw away that ice because it really came in handy." I muttered. That was when I felt a hand on my cheek, but it was gentle, and I felt happy.

"Does this help?" "Um, what are you doing?" I asked awkwardly with a nervous laugh. "Oh sorry, I…." "It's alright, I… I like it." I blurted out and felt my cheeks turning red. I held Peter's hand which was still on my cheek with a smile while we were walking.

However, suddenly something that looked like a sketchbook fell out of his pocket. "Peter, you dropped…" I started but all of them were ahead of me. I picked up the violet sketchbook, and that was when I saw a lot of images flashing through my mind.

 _"You'll never defeat me!" "Oh yes I will!" John and were sword fighting in our room._

 _"John, it's the right hand." I reminded my cousin._

 _"I won!" "Please, you didn't touch me at all! Take that, and that!" John fell to the floor after Michael fake stabbed him and I giggled._

 _"You know these are just stories? Peter Pan doesn't exist!" Wendy told John, Michael and me._

 _"Peter Pan, at your service!" My cousins and I were outside, looking at the boy from our stories in disbelief. He was real!_

 _"Got you!" Peter caught me while I was falling. "Thanks." I smiled at him._

 _"It could have been lost, if I were him, I wouldn't give it to you! Shame on you!" Tinker Bell fumed after I threw my sketchbook behind me._

 _"Your name is Elizabeth?" "Um, yes." I responded to his question. "Oh, it's a pretty name."_

 _"A little birdie had told me about your problems." Hook told me in his cabin._

 _"Liz, why should you be like Wendy? You're Elizabeth!" Peter asked me and lifted my chin up to look at him while we were on a roof._

 _"I can't help but notice something going on between you and that boy. Just what made you change so much?" Harrison demanded._

 _"I'm not going anywhere." I told Peter happily before he kissed me._

 _"Liz, hold on!" I was holding for an edge of a cliff. "I… I can't!" I shouted back before my hand let go and I was falling…._

I was breathing heavily, and I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. Sweat was running down my face, but I didn't care at this moment. I… I remembered.

 **And finally! I just wanted it to happen lol, but it's not over here, not with them fighting and all that. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	42. Erupting Volcanoes and New Threats

**Dream lighting: Yup she remembers as for the Aunt, she does need that, but I don't think it will happen soon.  
vinitapepperdog1983: Thanks and glad for that! True, they do look alike and it is pretty similar to what you said, as for the aunt I agree, but I don't think Liz will do that soon even though she knows she has to.  
Guest: So am I!  
What can I say about this chapter? I enjoyed writing it, and it was really funny sometimes, but this chapter actually shows the limit of the story, so if you see something a bit awkward, I promise that only a brief mention of it is the furthest I'll go to. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

I was breathing heavily and I didn't know what to say. I finally remembered… It was a weird feeling, but it explained everything, including those feelings that sometimes showed up. I was happy though, and this made me realize just how much I missed everyone. However, I was still mad at my cousins, probably likewise for them. Before I could do anything, I decided to put my well known now sketchbook in my pocket, not wanting to lose it again.

"Liz, are you coming?" Avery ran to me. "Yes!" I quickly responded. "Then off to the Discord Stone!" She cheered, took my hand and we were running after the others. "And here's the Stone, I suggest you use it right away before your anger gets the best of you!" Peter pointed once we were on a clearing. There was some ancient engraving on a stone, and in front of it, in its hands was a green stone with a pointy end on top.

Michael frowned. "This thing seems useless!" He stated. "I'll go first then, to let the stone know the truth about my rotten brothers!" Wendy argued before walking in front of the stone and kneeling. "First, I can't stand Michael anymore, he always takes the advantage of being smallest to get his way, he broke the computer and everyone got punished for it!" Michael looked pissed now while John chuckled, making Michael glare at him.

After Wendy said that thing about Michael, a black smoke came out of her head, went to the stone that flashed with green light and the smoke disappeared! It was like the stone absorbed it completely! "Second, I can't stand John always ranting about his science, maths and biology home works, it's giving me a headache, and the worst thing is it never stops!" The smoke appeared again and the process from earlier repeated.

"Third, I can't stand them always being rude towards me, I said I was sorry, yet they're so stubborn, and I also can't stand how close they seem to be with Elizabeth, I'm their sister!" Another smoke. "And on top of all that, I can't stand being this jealous, and I hate how she can never remember anything, is it so hard?!" The stone absorbed the smoke again and Wendy sighed in apparent relief.

However, John, Michael and I weren't pleased at all. Michael walked to her. "Well you think you're an adult and try to make all the rules at home, this is all your fault! You're in charge, yet mum blamed Liz for not keeping an eye out for us when it was supposed to be your job! And if you weren't so stuck up and demanding sometimes, maybe we would forgive you!" He argued and the smoke came out of his head as well, going towards the stone before being absorbed.

John walked to them as well. "It's both of your faults, you waste your times doing useless things on the Internet while at least I use it for school and to follow latest scientific discoveries! Besides, Michael is unfortunately right, maybe we would forgive you then!" He told them angrily before the smoke came out of his head and that process repeated.

"Unfortunately right, what's that supposed to mean?!" Michael demanded. "And why are you telling me that I'm stuck up! What did you find on the Internet, the formula for total boredom?! You're…" Wendy stood up furiously and before I knew it, smoke was coming out of all of my cousins' heads. So much anger… They were giving me a headache!

"Do you know what annoys me the most?!" I shouted at all of my cousins and marched to them. "I hate when you argue, it's your fault all of us are punished! If you came to a compromise, this wouldn't happen! Why can't you get along?! I know that Wendy did something rather stupid, but I hate when you're so freaking stubborn and refuse to stick together as a family!" I ranted angrily and that was when I saw the smoke coming out of my head and going towards the stone. I felt like all of my anger was gone, and I was relieved.

Michael glared at me. "Since when were we freaking stubborn to you Elizabeth?!" "I know, ever since you broke Mum's vase!" Wendy joined the fight. "Or when you three brought so much mud in the house that Mum's face was redder than a tomato!" John retorted.

Meanwhile, Peter, Tiger Lily, Avery and Tinker Bell were watching us arguing. "This might take a while." Peter commented with a bit of amusement while folding his arms. "I hope the Stone doesn't get overloaded, that's a lot of anger all at once." Lily said with a bit of worry, making him look at her. Avery was watching us while the smoke kept going towards the stone.

"They shouldn't do that!" She said a bit frighteningly. "Avery, it's good for them. They're angry at each other, and the best way to get rid of it is here and not to take it out on us at the Never Tree." Peter kneeled in front of her and told her. "But it's scary." Avery whispered to him and grabbed his right hand tightly. Peter looked at us arguing with the smoke going towards the stone literally every few seconds, and he had to agree about that. He didn't find this amusing anymore, if anything, he found it a bit creepy, but he was never going to admit that of course.

 **Smee's POV**

Chuluun, Dagan, Jake Sorrow and I were watching the Darlings from a nearby bush. We usually went to this place to complain about the Captain, but we did it secretly, and we were complaining about him until Pan and his friends arrived so we hid here. "This is getting pretty heated, it's like they spent a whole week alone with Captain Hook!" Dagan pointed out. Chuluun, Jake Sorrow and I nodded in agreement. They were worse than us! I think it was like they spent more than a week with him!

"Who spent a week alone with me?" Oh no, was that…. We quickly turned around in fear to see… Our Captain! If he found out what we were doing…. "What's going on here?!" He demanded. "Um… Captain!" I exclaimed nervously. "We… we were… patrolling in the forest when we found Peter Pan and his friends, yeah, that's it!" I managed to say.

"We saw them gathered around the stone but we have no idea what it does!" I added and tried to smile. "Of course Mister Smee, and we were getting ready to capture them so we would make you happy, Captain!" Jake Sorrow stated and all four of us laughed nervously.

However, luckily, the Captain seemed to fall for our lie. "Indeed this is a perfect occasion; we have surprise on our side!" He walked over to us to see Pan and his friends better. "You take care of the kids, leave Pan to me!" He ordered and we looked at Pan, Tiger Lily, Tinker Bell and that little girl looking at each other before looking at Wendy, John, Michael and Elizabeth who were still arguing.

 **Liz's POV**

"And your socks stunk so bad that we thought that you washed your feet with rotten cheese!" Michael told me angrily. At this moment, our fight was incredibly ridiculous. It wasn't about us telling each other what bothered us anymore, now the only thing we did was insulting each other. "You're talking about Roquefort cheese?! Well for your information, maybe Wendy ate it, she learns French after all, you dear Michael know it's mozzarella that I like!" I retorted and folded my arms.

Michael glared at me. "Don't 'dear Michael' me Elizabeth!" He huffed and I lost count of how many times that smoke was coming out of our heads. "Don't 'Elizabeth' me!" I retorted. "You know what your problem is?" John and Wendy started at the same time but we never got to know because a voice interrupted us.

"ATTACK!" Hook declared with a sword in his left hand. He, Chuluun, Dagan, Jake Sorrow and Smee were charging at us! "Pirates, watch out!" And before I knew it, Hook went to fight Peter while my cousins, Lily, Avery and I were stuck with the other pirates. Chuluun charged at Lily who ran out of the way and the pirate hit a nearby rock. Smee was charging at Avery who simply ducked, crawled through his feet while Smee fell on the ground.

Dagan and Jake Sorrow were charging at us. "Can't you see we're busy here?!" Wendy demanded and charged at Dagan, jumping down; putting her right foot in front of his and making him trip. Jake Sorrow was charging at John and Michael who were ready to fight but I simply ran behind them and kicked the pirate in his butt. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Hey, I was going to take care of him!" Michael exclaimed. "Oh, I see." I said sarcastically with hands on my hips. "Not you, me!" John joined the fight. "Michael, watch out!" Chuluun was charging at him, but John jumped on his head and hit him with a tree branch, making him fall down.

"I'm sick of you two running in when I'm trying to fight my pirates!" Michael declared. "With those bandages, I'd be happy we did it brother dearest." John pointed at his head where his bandages were tied around his head. "Who are you calling a weakling?!" Michael demanded. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Peter standing on Hook's hat which was on the Captain's head and trying to keep balance while Hook was turning around in confusion. If we weren't fighting, I'd probably laugh at the scene.

Wendy joined us. "The only thing you're good at is being stubborn, arguing all the time and breaking computers!" She exclaimed. "Liz, watch out!" I could suddenly hear Peter saying and I looked behind to see Smee charging at me. Wendy and I looked at each other before we took his right hand and sent him flying.

However, he landed right in front of the place where the stone was, sending it flying in the air! "NO!" All of us cried while Peter started flying towards the stone in hopes of catching it, however, before he could do it, the stone hit into a nearby rock. It lost its green color, and black smoke was coming out of it!

The smoke went at Peter who was sent flying to the ground! "Peter!" I cried. Without thinking I quickly ran to him and kneeled down. "Peter, do you hear me?" I asked frantically while he seemed to be in pain because he was groaning. Come on, please just say something!

Peter got himself into a sitting position while groaning and I put a hand on his right shoulder in worry. "You're finally at my mercy Pan!" Hook pointed his blade at us and I noticed the pirates holding Lily, Wendy, John, Michael and Avery captured.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking! "What's happening?!" Dagan asked and I could see smoke coming out of a volcano. Lily frowned. "It can't be…" Her voice was panicked. She then looked at the stone on the ground gasped.

Suddenly, Peter started holding for his head with his left hand and groaning. "What's going on?!" I asked him but he gave no response. I wanted to help somehow! Putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to see what was wrong clearly didn't help much. Seeing him in pain was just awful.

"It's the stone, when it's broken, all of the anger it contained enter Peter whose soul is connected to Neverland! The accumulated anger in him is triggering the island's anger, the volcano is waking up!" Lily told us. What?! How… How was this possible? "But wasn't it supposed to go in water instead?!" Tinker Bell exclaimed.

"What?" John asked in utter confusion and looked at Tinker Bell. Lily shook her head. "It was, but it isn't. When Hook killed Peter, his connection to Neverland was broken, and the accumulated anger was supposed to go to water without doing any harm because it doesn't have a person to go to." "Then why isn't like that?" Michael demanded.

Lily frowned. "It means that someone must have restored the connection between Peter and Neverland, seeing that the anger went into him anyway." "How?" Avery asked in fear. "It wasn't me!" Hook argued when all of us except Peter looked at the Captain expectantly.

"Oh really Captain?!" Wendy asked him in disbelief. Lily shook her head. "It's not him. Only a person of same blood could restore it." My eyebrows furrowed. Same blood? What was that supposed to mean? And what did that person do that for?! "But the same blood of who?" I asked quietly. The next thing Lily said left me puzzled and shocked. She said the same blood of the person whose connection he was restoring…. But, who and why?

"Really?" I asked in surprise and looked at Peter. He was looking at the ground. "I can feel all of anger." Just hearing him say that was disturbing and I couldn't imagine how he was feeling at this moment. That was when I remembered something. Lily said the 'accumulated' anger. So that must have meant that all of the anger the stone ever absorbed was inside of him! What made me feel guilty was that my anger was there was well.

Wendy, John, Michael and mine anger must have been a third or something like that due to our fighting and insulting. It was thanks to us and the others that this happened… "I can resist it though." Peter was looking at the ground with a left hand on my left knee as if he wanted to regain some balance by holding for it.

The ground started shaking even more and the pirates let go of my cousins, Avery and Lily, running behind the Captain. "Nothing could be easier… If Peter Pan's the source of our problems, get rid of Peter Pan, no more problems!" Hook pointed his blade at Peter and me.

All I felt at this moment was anger. Before I knew it, I stood up and ran to in front of both Peter and Hook, stretching out my hands. "If you do anything that could harm Peter, the volcano waking up will be the least of your problems." I warned Hook icily. The Captain started laughing. "Listen here Elizabeth; I couldn't care less about what a girl tells me…" "I MEAN IT!" I shouted at him, making the Captain, the pirates and my friends look at me in surprise.

"You're making a terrible mistake, Captain!" John suddenly spoke up and looked through the Great Book. "According to the Book, in order to get rid of the curse and restore balance to Neverland is to throw the Discord Stone by throwing it into the volcano!" He read. I raised an eyebrow, folded my arms and looked at John.

Hook started laughing. "What does that change? Smee and these three idiots can go while I take care of our dear Peter!" I didn't move from where I was standing, and I was glaring at the Captain. "That's impossible Captain, the stone must be destroyed by performing a special ritual, the two worst enemies in all of Neverland have to throw the stone into the volcano together after saying this phrase, 'You and me at peace for the anger to be released!'

So that meant those two had to team up… Peter stood up and started walking towards where the Discord Stone was lying. He took it in his right hand. "Since we don't have a choice, let's go!" He declared. "What?! Me, team up with Pan?! Never!" Hook retorted stubbornly. That was when the volcano erupted and lava started coming out of it a bit!

"Oh alright, I'll team up with him, easy now!" Hook sheathed his sword and walked to where Peter, Smee and I were. However, the ground suddenly started breaking, and the pirates, Wendy, John, Michael, Avery and Lily fell through it! I quickly ran to the edge to see whether everything was alright with them.

"Guys, are you alright?!" I asked them and looked down to see them down on the ground. "We're alright, more frightened than hurt!" John stated. "Thanks to me!" Chuluun said in a sitting position while Michael was sitting on his lap.

Hook walked next to me to look at them. "Those scoundrels found a way to avoid their chores again! Once this is over, don't expect me to go easy on you!" I looked at Hook with a raised eyebrow. Really Captain?! After he said that, Hook marched away. "We need to get out of here!" Dagan declared. "What about fairy dust?" Avery shouted to us.

"I can't use it, the Neverland's happy energy has disappeared; I feel weak and barely have any dust left!" Tinker Bell was holding her head with her left hand before flying away. I looked at the others. "Liz, don't worry about us, go help Peter!" Lily told me. I nodded but noticed something. This was the first time she called me by my nickname and I couldn't help feeling happy. "Alright!" I then ran away.

Meanwhile, Michael folded his arms and looked down. "That's not a surprise, they couldn't be happier to get rid of us!" "That's true!" Wendy agreed.

I ran to Hook, Smee and Peter. "Are we going?" I asked. "The sooner it's done the better for us." Hook grunted while playing with his beard. We were then climbing up the volcano, Hook and Smee ahead of us while Peter, Tinker Bell and I were a bit behind them.

Suddenly, while we were still walking, Peter was holding for his head once again, and I looked at him in worry. He looked back at me. "I'm fine." He quickly said. I knew that it was a lie, but I couldn't do anything either apart from my arm being on his shoulder. "You can do it Peter." I whispered to him.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Hook shouted to us but it wasn't easy because Peter was walking slower. "All this anger wants to get out…" He groaned. I took my hand in his and squeezed it lightly. He had to hold on, at least for a little while longer!

Suddenly, I could see the lava changing to a green color. A huge gust of wind was blowing, sending my vest flying into a nearby bush! We didn't have time for this though; we had to keep going up. "Come on you stupid little…" "SHUT UP!" I shouted to Hook. "Stop it, the anger is influencing you." Peter suddenly told me and I looked at the ground in shame.

Meanwhile, Chuluun, Wendy and Michael were trying to climb to a tree branch but were unsuccessful because they fell down anyway. "Michael, Wendy, are you alright?!" John ran to his siblings. "More frightened than hurt." Michael muttered.

"Listen, I'm sorry for everything!" John suddenly pulled both of them into a hug. "I'm sorry too." Wendy told him. "Me too." Michael said and both of them returned the hug while Lily and Avery smiled.

By the time we finally climbed up to the volcano, there was quite a sight. The lava was all green, and a person in a dark blue coat was standing there and looking at us! He had this long dark hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and had his sword on the left side. He also had grey trousers, dark blue shoes and a matching dark blue hat.

"Finally!" He exclaimed and started laughing. "Who are you?" Tinker Bell asked. "My name is Captain Blackbeard." The person started grinning, but he looked a bit crazy and disturbing. All of us looked at him in surprise. "You're the reason why the lava is green?" I suddenly spoke up.

Blackbeard smiled smugly. "Why yes, I am, and what I'd like you to do is to give me that stone in your right hand boy." He told Peter who shook his head. "We need to destroy it!" Blackbeard looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're not listening to me once again?" I looked between Peter and Blackbeard. What did he mean when he said 'once again'?

Peter froze at hearing him say that. "That night… It was you." He said in realization. Blackbeard frowned. "Yeah, it was me, but you unfortunately refused to listen to my advice when you wanted to feel pain. I'm really disappointed in you, it turns out that I'm going to have to kill you after all." He glared at Peter. I looked at Hook and Smee who were just as clueless as me. What were those two talking about?! Suddenly, everything started shaking and I screamed because I lost my balance and was holding for an edge once again, only this time above lava.

Meanwhile, Lily, Avery, Wendy, John, Michael and the pirates were climbing up the volcano as well after managing to get themselves out of that place. The ground was shaking once again, and Avery fell into a nearby bush. However, when she got out of it, she was holding a jeans vest.

John suddenly looked at her in shock and horror. "Isn't that… Liz's vest?!" After that, Wendy and John looked at each other, a familiar story coming to their mind which played out _exactly_ like now, and both of them were horrified because of it. "NO WAY!" They shouted at the same time.

"Don't tell me that Peter's gone to _such_ extremes to make Liz remember him?!" John exclaimed. "John, do you hear yourself?! He would never do that!" Wendy responded in shock. They knew that they really shouldn't have listened to the classmates' stories… "How do you know?! Maybe Liz's classmates told him about it…" "Because, well Liz wouldn't do it either! I believe their healthy minds John, so should you."

John looked at her in disbelief. "Liz hit her head, Peter's gone mad because of it, and you expect us to believe their healthy minds?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Avery and Michael were watching the duo in confusion while Lily looked appalled.

They heard a scream. "It's Liz?" Wendy asked in surprise. "Who knows what Peter's doing…" John trailed off before all of them raced to the volcano. "Peter, what are you doing… SPEAK!" John shouted when he looked at people watching them and looked at them nervously. "Um, hello?" He greeted awkwardly.

"Go throw the stone!" I shouted to Peter and Hook while Smee was trying to help me up and the others arrived. However, Blackbeard pulled me by my hand instead and sent Smee flying at Chuluun and Dagan. "Let go of me!" I tried to kick him in his leg but he held me in a tight grip. "In your dreams Darling." He told me simply and I looked at him in surprise. Why did this sound familiar?

I could see Peter and Hook reciting that lie and throwing the stone into the lava. Everything started shaking again… "Surrender now or she dies!" Blackbeard shouted to Peter and he turned around to look at us. I shook my head to him and mouthed 'no'.

Blackbeard looked at Peter and me back and forth before he burst in laughter. "Oh, I see. While I wasn't here, you had a happy life like usual. Well it's about time that finished." He took out his sword. "But then again, she doesn't even remember you, so why bother?" "You're wrong." I suddenly told Blackbeard.

He looked at me expectantly. "I'm wrong about what?" "I do remember. I remember everything." I told him firmly and looked at the others. Hook was gaping, so were his pirates, my cousins, Lily and Avery had smiles on their faces and Peter looked at me in a bit of disbelief.

"You really remember?" I nodded and looked at Blackbeard. "And I know that this guy will never win!" I kicked him with both my elbows and feet while using all my strength. The pirate let go of me and I started racing towards where Hook and Peter were because there was no other way away from Blackbeard.

"CHARGE!" The pirates, Tinker Bell, my cousins, Avery and Lily chorused and started charging at Blackbeard who glared at them before turning to look at Peter. "I'll be back, and you're going to regret it!" He suddenly disappeared in a puff. The others stopped running. "Where did he go?" Michael asked in confusion.

The others shrugged their shoulders. I looked at Peter and Hook who were clueless as well. Suddenly, Peter walked closer to me. "You remembered…" He trailed off in realization, as if he just started to believe in that.

"FINALLY!" The next thing I knew was that he hugged me and both of us were in the air, above the volcano. The weather was better now because the Discord Stone was destroyed. I hugged Peter back happily before looking at him.

"Listen, I'm so, so sorry for acting like a moron sometimes and…." I started ranting but he kissed me on a cheek while I was doing that. I touched it in surprise, feeling warmness. "I'll take that as shut up." I muttered in amusement before hugging him again.

We landed down in front of the others. Our friends were racing towards me, pulling me into a hug and I was on the ground. "Well about time you remembered Miss." Hook grunted. I nodded before my cousins and I hugged, muttering apologies to each other. After we broke away, I looked at Peter once again, and we were closer to each other when…

"Please don't do that, Mum and Dad kiss all the time!" Avery suddenly exclaimed. "I agree; our poor sight has seen enough of it!" Michael agreed. Blush was on Peter and mine cheeks. John shook his head. "You know what? We've got those two; you do what you have to do." He told us before he and Wendy took Michael and Avery. And they turned their back while that happened.

We were back in the hideout. After greeting Lost Kids and getting to catch up with them, I was happy. All of us were sitting down and discussing the current situation. "What are we going to do with Blackbeard?" Ficelle asked. "He seems to have something against Peter." Tinker Bell stated to let the Lost Kids know.

I frowned. She was right? But what did he have against him? "We're going to fight like we always did. Neverland has always been a place for us, where you have no worries and you can never grow up, and we're going to fight for our freedom." Peter declared. "And we're going to do it together." All of us were around, forming a circle.

After five minutes, Michael spoke up. "What were you and John talking about Wendy back then?" Suddenly, both Wendy and John's faces were red like they were embarrassed. "Oh, nothing!" They quickly ran out.

"What is it with those two?" I asked in confusion while sitting on Peter's lap. "Well, when we were climbing up the volcano, we found your vest, and those two started going on something about Peter going to such extremes to make you remember…" Avery stated puzzled.

"WHAT?!" Both Peter and I stood up before looking at each other in utter embarrassment with red over our faces. "Hold on, you know?!" I asked in surprise. "It's Leon and Roger's fault, alright?!" He blurted out while the others were watching us awkwardly. "Alright, we never mention this again." I told him and he nodded in agreement before the others burst in laughter.

I knew one thing though. Blackbeard was our new problem, so was our Aunt. Either way, like Peter had said, we were going to fight, and we weren't going to give up on our right for freedom.

 **And that's the end of this arc and the beginning of the final arc of this story. Blackbeard comes into play, and their Aunt is still the problem. As always, reviews are much appreciated and until next time!**


	43. Madame Barlow

**Dream lighting: Thanks and she already knows that.  
Guest: Thanks and as for that other part, they didn't do it… XD. Wendy and John who are both teenagers by now heard a lot of stories from their classmates about people doing such things which started by taking off something, so when they saw Liz's vest which was blown into the bush, they kind of started having dirty thoughts lol. The reason why Peter and Liz reacted that way was because they find the whole idea of it disgusting and when Liz said 'hold on, you know', she was actually asking Peter that because she didn't know that he knew what Avery was referring to XD.  
loveloverx: Thank you for reviewing. I wanted to focus more on her fighting with cousins and to show how angry they were at each other so with all that anger and volcano stuff I thought it wouldn't be much of a help telling them at that moment and I thought it would be better and more effective if she said that at the most dramatic moment, so it's kind of my fault Liz didn't do it immediately. But true, she doesn't realize that yet, nor does she actually know how he felt during that time and that's why those two are going to have a nice little talk soon... Even though it wasn't nice for Peter, I actually like how Liz was acting a bit jerky because I felt like she never acted that way nor made some sort of a mistake so it was a nice change. Aw, thank you, and sorry for being this long lol!**

 **I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

Aunt, my cousins and I were coming back from a market, carrying bags with vegetables, cheese, meat, milk…. "Come on kids, let's get these groceries inside!" Aunt said. "Yes mum!" My cousins chorused but I said nothing, being the last one in line.

We were just about to go in our house when two people passed near us. The first one was a man with a box in his hands, and something could be heard coming out of it. It sounded like… puppies? I loved dogs! They were way better than cats in my opinion. Cats were sometimes really creepy and mysterious…

However, a woman that was passing next to the man with the box let out a scream and a white cat in her arms started hissing. I sighed in disbelief because I knew who it was. This woman was Celia Barlow, Cameron's older sister. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes like her brother and she was wearing a really long magenta dress with matching magenta high heels and a magenta bag on her shoulder.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Celia Barlow started screaming and pointing at the box. "Um, I was just looking for someone to adopt puppies and…" The poor man started. Madame Barlow looked at him icily. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? Do you know what you're doing? DO YOU?!" She started shouting at him while my cousins, Aunt and I were watching the sight. I could see Aunt smirking for few seconds before the smirk disappeared.

The truth is, after the death of their parents, Cameron and Madame Barlow inherited their fortune because they were very successful engineers, and the siblings lived with their grandparents in a big mansion just three houses after our own one.

So, we could say that Madame Barlow was kind of our neighbor. Everyone feared her, even Danny Ploof, and she always had this coldness around her which made you feel uncertain. Excuse me; I forgot to mention that Aunt was best friends with her, so she didn't fear Madame Barlow. In my opinion, her clothes were too showy, I mean, her chest could be seen a bit in that dress! Celia Barlow always carried a white cat in her arms, she was a huge cat lover, but most of all, she couldn't stand dogs.

If she ordered something to the police, they'd do it without questioning because they knew not to mess with her. Madame Barlow had most of the authority in our street and people feared her for a good reason. "If I ever see you with dogs here again, you'll regret it." And Celia Barlow marched away after her mid-back hair hit the poor man in his face. Her high heels could be heard clicking on the ground.

"What's that?" Michael asked curiously. "I was looking for someone to adopt these puppies." "Can we see them?" Michael asked excitedly. The man nodded and put the box on the ground. However, before Michael could open the box, Aunt shoved his hand away. "Oh no, no, that's very nice of you thank you, but if I see them, I won't be able to resist and having them in the house…"

"Please, I'll take care of them, I'll do everything, I promise!" Michael exclaimed. "The last time you said that Michael I found a dead flower in your room with an ant infestation." Aunt responded simply. I knew that Aunt disliked dogs, which was why she was best friends with Madame Barlow, but maybe Michael was too young to take care of pets after all…

I looked up at John and Michael's window, and my eyes widened. Peter and Tinker Bell just flew from the house's right side, and they started waving at us when they saw us on the street! The bad thing was that we weren't alone here…

"Um, yeah, you're totally right!" John exclaimed and ran to Aunt because he saw the same thing as me. Wendy and Michael looked up and were shocked. Meanwhile, Peter was standing on his hands on the balcony and just looking at us… "Puppy is definitely a bad idea!" I exclaimed before Wendy, John and I pulled Aunt into the house. "But the bags!" She objected. "Michael will get them!" I waved it off.

I ran into our kitchen and left bags which I was carrying on a counter. After that, I raced upstairs to our room, my cousins close behind. Finally, I came to John and Michael's window and opened it widely. "Hey!" Peter flew in our room and waved.

"Hi!" Wendy and John chorused. "What was that back then? Aunt nearly saw you!" I raised an eyebrow and said in amusement. "Ridiculous!" Peter landed and waved it off with his hands. I chuckled. "Whatever you say Mister Pan." "What did we say Liz?" Peter asked me with a raised eyebrow. "No formalities!" I straightened up and waved with my index finger, reciting the line before he and I burst in laughter and hugged.

Suddenly, the door opened, so all of us turned around to see Michael entering with a bag on his right shoulder. "Michael, what took you so long?" Wendy asked him. "I had to carry bags! Anyway, why so early Peter?" Michael asked.

"Because we need you in Neverland and we've lost enough time already!" "Let's go people!" Tinker Bell sprinkled us with fairy dust and soon after, Peter, Tinker Bell, John, I, Wendy and Michael flew out of our room, passing by usual places like London Eye and Tower Bridge. "What's with the hurry?" John raised an eyebrow while we were flying past Big Ben.

That was a good question. "The Great Chief has asked us to keep an eye on the village while he and his tribe go harvest their magic plants!" Peter explained. So that was why… Suddenly, I could have sworn I heard something like barking. I turned around for a moment to see Michael flying with that bag still on his shoulder. That was weird…. Michael never carried things to Neverland!

"Michael, why are you carrying that bag?" I asked him in confusion. He looked a bit nervous. "Um, it's because, um… I was hungry, yeah, that's it! I didn't have lunch at all today!" I raised an eyebrow but said nothing because we were in Neverland by now. All of us landed in the Never Tribe.

Again, I think I heard some barking. Why though? This was really… "But what are we supposed to watch?" Wendy's voice brought me back to reality. The Great Chief motioned with his hand for us to follow him. Soon, we were in his tent.

There was a small decorated and round box on his table. "This box contains the Sacred Stone; it allows us to communicate with our ancestors, but communication with one's ancestors could be very dangerous." The Great Chief explained. John, Wendy, Peter and I looked at each other in utter confusion. What was so dangerous about that?

"That is why we need to protect it from dear old Captain Hook, if he were to use the stone, it would imperil the balance of Neverland." The Great Chief stated. "Well your box doesn't look very strong." John pointed out. "Don't be fooled by appearances John, it's very hard to open, but I prefer not taking any chances." The Chief said with a smile.

"No problem Chief, you can count on us!" Peter stated. "Isn't that right?" He then asked my cousins and me. "Totally!" We agreed before walking out of the tent. I decided to go greet the Lost Kids. "It's good to see you again!" I hugged with Cynthia and Meera. "What about us? Are we forgotten?" Chubs and Ficelle asked me teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, you sillies!" I hugged with them as well. "Liz!" Avery joined us. "Hi Avery." I hugged the girl. "So, how's it going?" I asked her once the two of us were alone. Avery shrugged her shoulders. "Usual. What about you?" I smiled at hearing her question.

"Well, I saw my crazy neighbor today." I stated in amusement. "Crazy neighbors? What did I miss?" Peter asked and walked to us. I shook my head. "You didn't miss anything yet. Wendy, John, Michael and I saw our neighbor today, and she made a scene at the street." I explained. "Who is she?" Avery asked curiously.

I chuckled. "Are you sure you want to hear about her?" She and Peter nodded. "Her name is Celia Barlow, Cameron's older sister." I said the 'sister' part to Peter because he knew who I was talking about. "She is a cat lover, but she can't stand dogs, and everyone except my Aunt fears her."

"But why?" Avery asked. "Because if she tells someone to do something, they'll do it without a question, and the way she dresses is rather… inappropriate…" I trailed off. But wait, I remembered something. Peter and I have seen her once on a street! "It's a woman who came to pick Cameron after the skeleton incident." I told him before he and I burst in laughter at the mention of that incident.

"Sorry for bringing you in that situation again!" He was laughing. "It's not your fault; I took it the wrong way!" I couldn't breathe from laughter. Avery was looking at us in confusion. "Let's just say that I took his advice of painting what's on the inside way too seriously." I stated. Avery's face was now filled with understanding and amusement. That was when Baby ran to us. "Avery, you've got to see what Michael brought here!" He took her hand. "You two as well!" He told Peter and me.

I raised an eyebrow. What has Michael brought? This was confusing. By the time we joined the others, Michael was holding a puppy in his hands. "Michael, where did you get that?" John asked him. "I… I…" "You took it from that man, didn't you?" Wendy concluded.

Michael nodded. "Michael, you've got to bring it back!" John stated. "But I don't want to! Just because Mum and Madame Barlow don't like them that doesn't mean that I can't take care of one!" He argued while a Beagle puppy was barking happily. I petted the puppy happily and it started licking my nose because I got closer to him so I giggled.

"But it's so cute!" Avery said with a grin. "That's what Madame Barlow is going to say before she calls the police." Wendy said dryly. "Please?" Michael said with a puppy face. Wendy and John sighed. "Fine, but we'll see what we're going to do with the puppy when we return to London."

After that, the others decided to have an archery contest. "Avery, Liz, are you coming?" Maia asked us. I looked at Avery who nodded with a smile. "Sure, why not?" We joined the others.

Meanwhile, Michael was playing with the puppy. That was when the Beagle puppy started running towards the Great Chief's tent. "Hey, wait!" Michael ran after it into the tent. He could see broken bottles. A green and blue smoke came into his nose, and that was when he lost consciousness….

After the contest, I decided to go check where Michael was. I was never 'fighting with weapons' type which explained why I sent an arrow flying into a nearby tree, much to our amusement. "Michael?" I called out.

"Michael?" I decided to look into one more tent, and… Michael was lying on the ground, unconscious! "Michael!" I quickly got beside him and started shaking him by his shoulders. "Please wake up!" After a minute, he opened his eyes. He was about to say something, but a bark came out of his mouth. My eyes widened. What was this?!

That was when I noticed that a lot of blue frogs were in the tent with us… Knowing that this was going to be bad, I pulled Michael up and we started running away with the frogs coming out as well. This was a frog invasion! The others saw the frogs. "Michael, what did you do?" Wendy asked him and Michael responded with a bark, making me face palm.

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked. "What?" She gaped. "We don't have time for this!" Maia told us and she was right. Frogs were attacking with their tongues literally everything! Suddenly, I couldn't move my right leg, and I looked down to see one frog tying its tongue around the leg.

John wasn't in any better state either because the frogs took off his glasses. However, Avery jumped in, took the glasses and gave them back to John who thanked her and started looking through the Great Book. That was when I managed to kick off that frog off my leg. Michael suddenly started howling, and the frogs went even wilder!

"Where did those frogs come from?" Meera asked while we were trying to catch them. "That doesn't matter now; we need to catch them before they destroy the village!" Peter exclaimed and we were soon trying to catch them. I made a run towards one, but ended up tripping on tied tongues of two frogs and hitting the ground.

What was even worse, Hook and his pirates ran into the village… And soon John and I were fighting Chuluun in a field full of frogs! "I found it!" John exclaimed while avoiding Chuluun's attack. "Someone spilt two kinds of potions, the first one is to multiply things, and it probably fell on one frog, and the other one is to merge creatures!" And it merged Michael and the Beagle. This was great!

"So what can we do?" I asked while ducking, avoiding Chuluun's axe attack and trying to get one frog off my back. "The merging potion can only disappear in an area where there is no magic." John told me. "As for the frogs, it's going to disappear by itself in at least ten minutes. Well that was good, because this incident was horrible!

"But what about Michael?" I asked worriedly. Peter flew to us. "We need to get him to London!" He said. "You, Avery and Peter go, we'll protect the village!" John said. And Tinker Bell sprinkled us with fairy dust, and soon after that, Michael, Avery, her, Peter and I were in London.

"This is your room?" Avery asked while looking around. I nodded with a small smile. She sat on my bed, and soon after that, she was asleep. What a wonder to me was how she managed to do that with Michael's howling. "I don't know why, but I've always had this feeling like I've known her." I admitted to Peter. "Same, it's weird." He mused.

Michael was literally causing chaos here. He ripped one of my pillows apart with his teeth, feathers were flying around the room, my notebooks were lying on the floor, my bed was in a total mess... After that, he started howling once again.

"Is that you on pictures?" Tinker Bell tried to take our attention off Michael. I walked to the table and looked at them. A first one was a picture of Wendy, John and me on my 6th birthday, the second one was me on my first day of school, and the third one was me on my friend's birthday when I was 9. I simply nodded and kept looking at them.

Peter stood up and walked to the two of us, looking at the pictures. "That's you?" "Yup." I said a bit awkwardly. To be honest, I was a bit embarrassed that they saw those pictures, I didn't know what they were doing here in the first place, they were supposed to be in the attic! "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed of!" Peter must have seen my red face. He laughed, moving a strand of my hair out of my face. I smiled and took his right hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You know, you remind me of Avery here a bit..." Peter trailed off but before we could say anything else a phone downstairs was ringing. "Aunt's not here so you can come down." I told the duo before running downstairs.

By the time I answered the phone Madame Barlow's voice could be heard. "WHY DO I HEAR HOWLING HERE?! WHOEVER IT IS, I'M COMING TO CHECK TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON AND IF I SEE DOGS, YOU'RE DONE FOR!" And after that a dead end.

"What happened?" Peter asked. "Um... Madame Barlow kind of went mad because of Michael's howling and now she's coming here." I said while rubbing back of my head. "You mean that crazy woman?" Avery walked downstairs.

I nodded. "We need to prevent her from seeing Michael because if she does, Michael will be on his way to asylum." "Avery, Tinker Bell, take Michael, go to the attic and don't come out till we tell you to." Peter told the girls.

After that we were left alone. I was walking around the dining room. "We need to do something." I muttered. "I don't understand what's the problem with that woman." Peter admitted. "She can barge into anyone's house just like that. Everyone fears her and she has most of the authority in our street." I explained.

"Well I don't." Peter stated with a smirk and put hands on his hips. "What's on your mind, Peter Pan?" I asked with amusement. "You're about to hear, Elizabeth Darling, that is, if you're with me." He responded with amusement as well. "Of course!" I smirked before Peter started whispering something to me.

 **Third Person's POV**

Celia Barlow _hated_ dogs. Everything about them disgusted her. From the way they waved with their tails, their awful breath till their awful barking and howling at night. So, when she heard howling coming from her best friend's house, Madame Barlow called her friend, but Wendy Darling told her how her children and her niece were at home alone.

That also meant that she could barge in the house. So, she took her white cat in her hands and marched towards the Darling's house. She rang the doorbell and she was surprised to see that Elizabeth Darling and her friend from school, Luke were looking at her. Cameron always told her about how he hated that guy.

"Hello!" Madame Barlow greeted with a grin.

 **Liz's** **POV**

"Hello!" Madame Barlow greeted Peter and me with a grin. "Hi." I responded dryly. "Why so sulky Elizabeth? Don't you remember your Aunt's best friend?" "Unfortunately." Peter said. However, Madame Barlow ignored him. "You see, I'm here because I heard you had a dog in the house." She said icily.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told her blankly. Suddenly, I could hear barking. Michael, why now?! "Then how do you explain this?" Madame Barlow raised an eyebrow.

I didn't know what to say. "It's…. it's a new option on our phones!" Peter quickly lied and I followed his lead by taking out my mobile phone so she could see it. "I bet this thing didn't exist when you were our age!" I quickly nodded at Peter's words.

However, Madame Barlow looked offended. "How dare you! I'm only 28!" She exclaimed accusingly. Peter looked at her as if he was bored. "Yeah, in dog years." He said dryly and I quickly put hands over my mouth to try to stop myself from laughing. It turned out to be a big mistake because I was coughing now because of laughing suddenly like that.

Peter quickly started hitting me on my back gently so I could stop coughing. After 10 seconds it stopped and I was thankful for that. "Anyway, we have work to do and…" I started. "So have I!" Madame Barlow suddenly barged through the door right beside Peter and me. He and I looked at each other before nodding and running towards her.

We grabbed her by her arms, Peter for her right and I for her left one respectively, and we were trying to prevent her from going upstairs. It was Peter's plan anyway, if slamming the door in her face didn't work, he said we'd just have to improvise. However, this woman was strong! She must have been having a workout in gym or something like that!

Trying to stop this woman from going into our room was simply impossible because Madame Barlow was practically climbing upstairs and dragging Peter and me while we were still holding her arms! "You don't have to do this!" I exclaimed while we were near the end of the staircase. "There's nothing to see here, you crazy woman!" Peter bellowed.

It was funny and true, but saying that to Madame Barlow was a suicide. She looked at him. "What did you just call me?" She asked icily. I had to do something before she could kill him. Come on Elizabeth, you battled pirates, you climbed up an erupting volcano, but you can't get rid of a simple woman?

"He said how there's nothing for you to see in this house!" I retorted. "If you say that thing one more time, I'll call the police!" Madame Barlow threatened and took out her phone. "That would be counter-productive." I commented. "And tell them what? That you barged into this house?" Peter demanded. I knew one thing for sure. This woman was worse than Hook if that was possible!

Madame Barlow opened the door and when she saw mess in front of John and Michael's bed, a look of triumph was on her face. "If you don't have a dog, how do you explain this mess?" She pointed at feathers flying around.

"You've got your hobbies Madame, we've got ours!" I suddenly exclaimed. She looked at me like I was crazy. "You want to say you made this mess?" Suddenly, I could hear Michael howling, so I started doing the same, Peter following my lead. After this one minute howling, I jumped on a bed and ripped apart a pillowcase so feathers were flying out of it.

Madame Barlow looked at both of us in disbelief. "You're crazy!" She declared before she marched out of the house. Peter and I looked at each other before falling on the floor laughing. "You can come out!" I shouted.

Avery, Tinker Bell, Michael and that little puppy came out. "The potion stopped working when you started howling." The fairy told us. "How did it go?" Avery asked. "Pretty good." I responded. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have taken the puppy!" Michael said guiltily.

"Michael, it's alright." I kneeled in front of him. After that, we flew back to the Never Tribe and to our surprise, there were no frogs!" "What happened?" I asked when we landed. "Hook and his pirates tried to steal the Sacred Stone, but we stopped him and that potion stopped working!" John whispered to me.

"Did everything go alright?" The Great Chief asked once he and his tribe returned. "Oh, it went pretty good." Peter responded with a smile. The others smiled innocently.

Back in London, Wendy, John and Michael were on the street, giving the puppy back to the man. "I'm sorry, I should have taken better care of it!" Michael apologized. "It's alright, when you're older, I know you'll be ready." The man told him.

"Oh, it's you again." Madame Barlow walked to them with a glare before huffing. "Whatever, just keep those creatures away from me!" "You won't see them again." The man told her, taking the closed box in his hands.

Madame Barlow snorted. "I didn't mean the puppies; I meant Elizabeth and her friend Luke. Those weird creatures love howling, ripping apart things and I don't know what already..." And she walked away, her heels clicking on the ground. Wendy, John and Michael and the man looked at each other in confusion before three children looked up at the balcony to see Peter and me watching them.

"Apart from the fact that she thinks that we're crazy, everything is alright." I commented in amusement. Peter chuckled. "We were a great team though." He pointed out. I giggled at that. "Good night Liz." Peter kissed me on a cheek and Tinker Bell flew in between us. I ruffled his soft dark brown hair in amusement before kissing him on a cheek as well.

"Good night Peter." I responded with a smile which he returned before he flew away and towards that familiar star.

 **And this was sort of a warm up chapter for what is to come. I enjoyed writing it because those two teamed up for the first time even though Madame Barlow was shocked lol. As always, reviews are much appreciated and until next time!**


	44. Aunt's Madness

**Dream lighting: I don't like her either XD.  
Guest: Thanks, and that's pretty much it lol.  
Well guys, I'm back with the next chapter! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"No way, I'm staying here!" Michael declared and took out his airplane from a box. John was leaning on Michael's bed; Wendy was leaning on his shelf while I was sitting on a chair which was on John's left. "I don't want my own bedroom!" Michael said firmly and put the airplane on the bed.

"Michael, it's awesome to have your own room!" Wendy told him. "Well you three still share a room, don't you?" Michael turned around to face us with hands on his hips. "No, Liz sleeps upstairs, Wendy is in the middle and I'm downstairs!" John pointed out. "And your bedroom will be right next door!" He added.

I frowned. I didn't like the idea of Michael not being in the same room with us at all. Especially since Aunt seemed to be going mad lately….

 _I was walking to Wendy's room because I wanted her to ask her whether she had some glue. Suddenly, a hitting sound could be heard. I frowned. What happened? That was when I heard a loud thud, which made me worried. It was really loud, and I hoped everything was okay… "Wendy, are you alright?" I asked and finally ran to the room._

 _However, I wasn't expecting to see this at all… Wendy was lying on the ground unconscious, her forehead red while Aunt was standing behind her with John's baseball bat in his right hand! "Wendy!" I exclaimed and got down, shaking her by her shoulders in worry before looking up at Aunt. Why did she do that?! Did she have any idea how much this must have hurt?!_

 _"Why did you do that?!" I demanded. Aunt glared at me. "That's none of your business." She spat. I returned the glare. "It is if you're hurting my family!" Aunt suddenly smirked. "Oh, so you two get along now? I never thought that day would come." She said mockingly and started waving with the bat. "Consider this as a payback for what happened with Madame Barlow. Every time you do something stupid, one of them will take the blow instead." She pointed at a picture on Wendy's table. She, John, Michael and I were in it, smiling at the camera. I think that was when Michael was 3, John was 9, Wendy was 10 and I was 12._

 _My eyes followed the bat every single second. "And what I'd like you to do is…" Aunt suddenly lifted my chin up to look at her with her sharp nail on her index finger. "Not mention this to anyone else…" She said lowly. "Because if you do, that will be another mistake." I glared at her. "How can you be like this?" Aunt stood up, put the bat on Wendy's bed and shrugged her shoulders._

 _"It's my life; I can do whatever I please!" She responded simply before walking downstairs, leaving the room._

There was a huge bump on Wendy's forehead now, and Michael has just taken off his bandages. The reason why I didn't want us to be separated was because of Aunt. She was the one who suggested that Michael should get his own room anyway. Uncle only nodded at her words.

I decided to do what my Aunt told me, which was to be quiet. That didn't stop me from sending her looks of hate every time my cousins and Uncle weren't looking in my direction though. However, that often resulted in two of us having small talks which ended with Aunt saying 'Keep defying me and you'll give me even more reason to phone your parents and tell them that you should get out of here'.

Fortunately, I knew she could only threaten when it came to that, because Father now knew how important it was to me to stay here. With my crazy Aunt secretly making our lives even more miserable, it wasn't boring here for sure. Blacktail suddenly became even worse if that was possible, and his brown eyes showed how much he hated us.

If Michael got a separate room, then what would happen? I didn't want him to be alone and... We had to do something about it! The last thing we needed at this moment was to be separated...

My cousins were talking when my phone rang. So, I went upstairs to my room and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Liz, how's it going?" My Grandma asked me. I smiled at hearing her voice. She was one of people whom I could tell almost everything to, and I could always count on her. "Oh, it's alright." I responded simply. _'Apart from Aunt, Blackbeard and Blacktail, everything is totally fine.'_ I thought sarcastically. But, we haven't heard anything from Blackbeard since the volcano thing…

"Now Miss, what did I hear from your Aunt yesterday?" I raised an eyebrow. "What did you hear?" "That Madame Barlow wants you to stay away from her?" I burst in laughter at her words. "Oh, _that_! Well you see, Michael went a bit mad back then, and Avery, Peter, Tinker Bell and I had no other choice but to…"

"Avery? Who's that?" Grandma asked. I face palmed. I've kind of forgotten that I never told her about Avery…. "Well, she's a girl who got lost, so she lives with the Lost Kids now until we find her parents and…." I trailed off, realizing that I never really got to ask Avery about her parents.

What were their names, what did they look like? The only thing I knew about them was that plant thing including the fact that she had two Uncles and an Aunt… "Elizabeth!" I could hear Aunt calling me. "Sorry Grandma, I've got to go, I'll call you later!" I hung up and ran out of the room.

"What do you want?" I demanded once I was facing my Aunt across our dining table with my hands on it. "First, don't talk to me with that." She stated venomously. "Second, unless you get yourself in line, I'll have to take drastic measures." I glared at her. "I will talk to you how I want." I responded icily. She had no right to tell me how to talk to her and what to do after what she had done to Michael and Wendy.

"Second, I couldn't care less about what you tell me." I was getting ready to go back to my room, but Aunt caught my right hand harshly. "Don't underestimate me, girl." She lifted my chin up with her sharp nail once again so I could look at her. I couldn't do this anymore. Enough with this entire 'I don't want to give her the satisfaction' thing. I just had to stop. I had to give in. "Fine." I responded quietly.

Aunt let go of my hand. I was about to go upstairs, but her voice stopped me. "Oh, and I hope you didn't tell anyone our little secret, we wouldn't want anyone to know now, would we?" Hearing her saying that made shivers run down my spine. Hurting those two and threatening to do that again if I told someone was _our little secret_? The only thing I felt at that moment was pure disgust. "No, Madame." I simply responded.

By the time I entered our room, Wendy, John and Michael were still talking. "You're too old for nightlights and things like that anyway!" John told Michael. "If being a grownup means that you sleep all by yourself in the dark, well, that really stinks!" He responded, put hands on his hips and looked away with a scowl.

That was when John and Michael's window opened. "You're totally right Michael, come on, let's go, the Nightmare Door has run away, and we need everyone to catch it!" Peter flew in the room and sat on our stairs.

And after that, Tinker Bell sprinkled us with her fairy dust. I was getting ready to fly through the window after the others when I saw Aunt walking down the street with Madame Barlow. Her words came to my mind. Why, just why was she doing this? I felt depressed and like I couldn't do anything…

"Liz, are you coming?" John brought me back to reality by touching me on my shoulder. I quickly nodded. "Let's go." But I really felt like I had nothing important to do. I just wanted to lie on my bed, look at the ceiling and be with my thoughts….

Before I knew it, Neverland was in my sight, and all of us quickly flew to the Never Tree where the Lost Kids were chasing the Nightmare Door with ropes in their hands. They threw them at the door, but they were unsuccessful because the door simply swallowed the ropes. Cynthia managed to tie a metal ball on the door's leg so it couldn't fly anymore.

"Hey, you big door, come here!" Peter and Michael suddenly flew in front of the door, causing a distraction. The Lost Kids soon jumped on the door and Cynthia began tying them. Wendy, John and I joined them down as well, helping the Lost Kids in holding down the door which was trying to break free to no avail.

Wendy then hugged Michael. "Remember how afraid you were of that door? That means you're really a big boy now!" She told him. "Well I'd rather stay young then." He told her. "You're right, nothing sillier than growing up!" Ficelle stated. "But my parents decided since I'm a big boy that now I should have my own room!" Michael explained.

"Awful!" The Lost Kids apart from Avery chorused. "Hey, stay in Neverland, that way, you'll never grow up!" Baby ran to Michael and put his right hand on Michael's right shoulder. "And you'll always be able to sleep with us; we'll be all together in the Never Tree!" Meera ran to them.

From what I could see, Wendy and John didn't seem to be thrilled with that idea. In my opinion, Michael could do whatever he wanted. If he stayed here, chances of Aunt doing something to him like before would be smaller so it was fine by me…

"Really, I can do that?" Michael asked. "Of course not!" Wendy and John chorused. "Of course he can!" The Lost Kids chorused. I said nothing at that. "We're going to organize a big welcome party, that way you'll see how awesome it is to live here!" Someone suggested but I didn't really pay attention.

After that, the Lost Kids and Michael ran inside the Never Tree, leaving Wendy, John and me alone while Cynthia was still tying up the door. "Do you think they're really serious about this?" John asked us. We said nothing, and Wendy, John and Cynthia started heading down to the hideout. Whatever… I was about to go after them when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Liz, what's the matter?" I looked up to see Peter's eyes staring into mine. He was looking at me with concern on his face evident. After that, I looked at the ground instead. I could tell him though… _'Oh, and I hope you didn't tell anyone our little secret, we wouldn't want anyone to know now, would we?'_ Aunt's words came to my head.

But Aunt couldn't know if I told Peter, besides, I couldn't tell that to anyone else, and I knew I could tell him without problems… "Hey, you know that you can tell me anything." Peter said, my right hand in his with his fingers stroking it slowly. "Aunt." I simply responded. He frowned. "What did she do this time?"

"The reason why Wendy has a bump on her head is because she hit her with John's bat as a payback for what you and I did with Madame Barlow. She said that every time I do something 'stupid', one of them will take the blow." I stated. "You need to tell someone." Peter repeated what he told me before.

I shook my head. "Liz, it's not about 'you giving her the satisfaction' anymore; now it's about your and their well being!" He pointed at the hideout where my cousins were with a frown on his face. "That's just it. I'm doing this for their well being." I responded. "You think keeping quiet about something like this is good?" Peter asked me in disbelief.

"I don't care anymore to be honest. Please, let's just forget about this and go see what Michael's doing." I squeezed his hand lightly and after that, we walked into the hideout. By the time we joined the others, John and Wendy were talking to Michael. "It's not funny, we're going back home now!" John told him.

"What, already? But why?" Michael asked. "Yes, why is that? I'm happy that Michael is staying to live here with us!" Tinker Bell flew next to Michael who nodded and smiled. "I doubt she'd be like that if it were Liz instead of Michael." Chubs commented making Michael and the Lost Kids burst in laughter while Tinker Bell rolled her eyes.

"It's not possible Michael, you can't live here forever, you're too young to understand!" Wendy told him. "No, you make up your mind, am I a big boy, or am I too young? At least Liz is not trying to stop me!" Michael retorted, making Wendy and John look at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Like I said before, he could do whatever he wanted…. "Anything is fine by me."

Michael smiled while John and Wendy were looking at me in disbelief. "Yes! And I'm big enough to make my own decisions, and I choose a chocolate cake with whipped cream!" And after that, Michael ran to the Lost Kids who were cheering. "Let's go girls." John said and we went outside.

"Why did you say that?" He then asked me in surprise. "Because I meant it. He'll be fine here if he wants to stay." I responded. "No, we need to find a way to persuade him to go back to London." He replied. That was when it hit me. Who was I going to play with, talk to if Michael stayed here? "But what exactly are we going to do?" Wendy asked when we heard some laughing.

John, Wendy and I looked up to see the Nightmare Door falling from a cliff towards us and the next thing I knew was that everything was dark. "Oh no, not again!" Wendy exclaimed. I had to agree with her. I never liked the night world!

"We got eaten up by the door!" John pointed out as the door began walking away. "Now we're really in trouble." I muttered. "Not only isn't Michael going back to London, now we can't either!" Wendy stated. John took the Great Book from the ground and Wendy and I got next to him, her on his left and me on his right respectively.

"The only way to get out of here is to pass through that door again." John read from the Great Book before closing it. "See, it's not that bad! We just need to find the door and walk…." However, before John could finish his sentence, suddenly, another laughing could be heard, but it sounded like it was coming from a maniac.

Wendy, John and I looked at each other frightened. "What is that?" I asked scared. The laughing didn't stop, and it was giving me creeps. Suddenly, someone jumped down from a cliff about 30 meters away from us.

It was a dark toned black moustache man from what I could see in the dark with a grey coat and grey pants and shoes. He kept laughing in that creepy way. This was _not_ Blackbeard. But that fact didn't help much anyway because that laugh made my skin crawl and heart beat faster…

 **And I think this is where the party officially starts lol. I'm going to enjoy writing these upcoming chapters, starting with this fellow who just appeared. As always, reviews are much appreciated and until next time!**


	45. Walking Dead and Psychos

**dream lighting: He does want to help, but I don't know yet whether that will actually happen because I have something planned out, and John unfortunately won't be able to do much because he's the next in line for Aunt's treatment….  
loveloverx: Aw, thank you! I love answering to the reviews as well because I can say something that wasn't written here so…. Hahaha that's a really good idea with the bat XD!  
Guest: Thanks, and maybe there's not much of the moments between those two in this chapter, but it will be more in the next one, I can assure you XD. Lol and thanks.**

 **I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

The man stood up from the ground and stopped laughing. But as soon as he did that, a smirk was on his face. I was shaking like mad, and John, Wendy and I kept looking at the man who was now walking towards us slowly, a left hand on his sheathed sword which was on his right side.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The man stated. My cousins and I didn't say anything. I didn't dare to speak up, and I don't think Wendy and John wanted to talk to him either. "Hey, what's the matter? Did the cat get your tongue?" He asked mockingly. "That's what I thought. Three children alone and lost in the dark." He said after we said nothing.

"And quite by accident, a small navigational error." John suddenly spoke up with a nervous smile on his face and we started backing away slowly. "Yes, we were just on our way, so goodbye." Wendy said and we were about to try to walk away but the man suddenly caught her by her shirt's pink hood. "Wait, wait, where do you think you're going? We've barely started talking!" He said with a crazy grin before putting a finger on his chin and smirking in realization. "Hold on, I know you; you're friends of the guy Blackbeard is looking for!"

I started laughing nervously. "Um, we really have no idea what you're talking about and… Wait, you said Blackbeard?" Wendy, John and I exchanged looks of worry. "Yes, Blackbeard's been looking for Norman for ages and…" My eyebrows furrowed. Who was this Norman?

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" I mustered up courage to ask. The man came to me while Wendy and John were looking at me from behind him. The man took out something like a paper and shoved it in my hands. I blinked in surprise before unfolding what was actually a picture. After seeing it, I frowned.

It was a picture of a guy, who seemed to be about 17 or so. The guy was dressed in some fancy clothes, typical for what I'd guess was 19th century. What really surprised me was his face… The guy had brown hair, but what really stood out here were his piercing light green eyes…. The worst thing was that I _knew_ he reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out whom, and it was driving me crazy!

Why was it so hard to figure this out?! The answer was right under my nose, and yet it was unreachable! "Um, who's that?" I looked up at the pirate and asked. "That my dear is Norman, and Blackbeard told us to find him because he's been looking for him for ages because…" Suddenly he shut his mouth. "Why?" John asked. "Sorry, but Blackbeard told me and the others not to tell you because…" Suddenly his mouth was zipped and he couldn't talk at all!

" _Blackbeard_ told you?" Wendy spoke up. "How many of you are here?!" John suddenly demanded. And that was a really good question. This pirate had said that Blackbeard sent him and _the others_ which meant that there were more of them! Who was this guy in the first place? Suddenly, the pirate's mouth unzipped, but he started holding for his head before looking up at us, except that…. His eyes were completely red now….

The pirate then looked at us evilly. "My name is Francois l'Ollonais, and this is my punishment for not listening to my Master." My eyes widened. What did he say?! This was that… That famous pirate who ate hearts and hated Spain?! Blacktail made us read about all the famous pirates once, but his favorite was obviously Blackbeard….

That was when I noticed a scar on l'Ollonais' face which was going from bottom of his now red right eye till his mouth. I exchanged looks with Wendy and John who were obviously frightened. Who could blame them? We were facing a pirate from the 17th century who _ate_ vital organs! "And now children, you're going to tell me where Norman's hiding or else…"

"We don't know who your Norman is!" I suddenly shouted. Those red eyes were then looking straight into my dark blue ones. "Don't lie girl, you remember him now and since he refused to listen to Master he's going to have to kill him and…" This was becoming really confusing. "Just who are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

I then looked at the picture in my hands and suddenly _everything_ clicked into place. The guy's hair on the picture really reminded me of Peter's, Blackbeard was talking about Peter! What I wanted to know was who this Norman was though because obviously Blackbeard had no idea that he was looking for a wrong person.

But just staring at the picture made me feel uneasy. The guy's green eyes were cold; they were nothing like Peter's eyes and…. Why was Blackbeard so convinced that Peter was this guy? The only real difference between them was their eyes… That was it. I was so stupid. _Of course_ he was going to look for him when they looked alike!

"Are you going to tell me or not?!" L'Ollonais lifted his sword up. "We'd love to but we need to go!" John suddenly pulled Wendy and me by our hands and we were running away from l'Ollonais in this night world. I put the picture in my pocket so I could run easier, but a question was on my mind. What were Michael and Peter doing at this moment?

 **Avery's POV**

I was sitting by the table along with the Lost Kids, drinking an apple juice. Michael sure seemed to enjoy being here, but it just didn't feel right. His home was back in London with Wendy, John and Liz, not here! Don't get me wrong, I loved hanging out with Michael, but he, Liz and his siblings were inseparable!

"That's strange; John, Wendy and Liz aren't here yet." Peter mused. Michael shook his head. "Don't worry; Wendy and John are just pouting while Liz is probably trying to convince them not to act that way!" He shrugged it off.

Maybe that was the case but… "After this we can show you where we're going to sleep!" Baby told Michael who grinned at his best friend's suggestion.

 **Liz's POV**

John, Wendy and mine legs finally betrayed us after running and we stopped to take a break. "I think we've escaped from him." Wendy breathed heavily. That was when we saw black trails on the ground in front of us.

"The door had gone that way!" I pointed out when we heard the door's evil laugh once again. "It's coming! Hide Liz, Wendy, we're going to try to get through the door by surprise!" And after what John said, he and I ran to the right while Wendy ran to the left and we hid.

By the time the door was in between our hiding places, John climbed up a rock and tried to jump on the door, but he was unsuccessful. "Where do you think you're going?!" I demanded once the door started going away and I ran after them. I was about to jump on the door, but they fell down a hole! I got on my knees to look through the hole.

Wendy and John got down beside me to look at the door which was now in a cave down there. "Now what?" Wendy asked exasperated. "We're going to jump!" I was getting ready to jump down there but she and John took my right and left hand respectively.

"Are you out of your mind? It's too high!" Wendy stated. "Wendy's right, you're going to break your bones!" John agreed. "But we need to go down there!" I protested. "And how are you intending on doing that if you can't move?" John demanded. I said nothing because I knew he was right. "There's another access to it, but we're going to need a boat because it's by the sea!"

Suddenly, evil cackling could be heard again. Not again! "Well my dear cousins, I think it's time for us to run." I stated before we got up and started running towards the Jolly Roger. I had no intention of talking to that l'Ollonais again!

And, all of us were on the deck of the Jolly Roger now. John took a broom and tried to turn the ship's rudder. "Prepare to be boarding!" He exclaimed. I didn't like this…. The atmosphere was creepy here, and I had a bad feeling about this, especially with that crazy pirate being on a loose…"Quiet!" I shushed him. "Don't make so much noise!" Wendy agreed.

John rolled his eyes. "We're in the Night World girls! No one's here apart from those the door has eaten up!" He pointed out with a smirk. "Alright then, set sail!" He declared when we heard a voice that I didn't want to hear at this moment…

"The Darlings at my boat!" Hook's voice stated and my cousins and I turned around to see Hook unsheathing his sword with Smee next to him. So they've been eaten up by the door as well?! John was on my right in front the rudder with the broom in his right hand, Wendy was on my right with her hands holding for the holding part of the stairs while I was in between the two gaping at Hook. "Preparing ourselves for pirates, aren't we?" Hook smirked.

I chuckled nervously. "Please Captain, it's obvious this is a misunderstanding. I mean, let's be reasonable. Us being pirates?" I started laughing. "Whatever you say Elizabeth." Hook smirked. "Smee, catch them!"

"But Captain, why don't we make them your new crew?" Smee suggested. "Because Miss Elizabeth here had said how we should be reasonable." Hook smiled smugly. I wanted to face palm but now was not the time for that.

The last thing that I needed was to show that I was embarrassed. "Over our dead body!" Wendy declared and I lifted my head up, starting to go away with Wendy and John right behind me when Hook's blade cut my path and stabbed the holding part of the stairs, stopping me from moving and my cousins behind me as well in process.

"My dear children, don't forget you're nothing without Peter!" Hook pointed out. I felt angry. Who did that stupid, horrible one handed seadog think we were?! True, Peter did save us from some situations thank goodness, but that didn't mean that Wendy, John and I were some brainless and defenseless damsels! That was what I got when I didn't know anything about using weapons apart from rocks and I don't know what…

Hook then pointed his taken out sword at the stairs. "Move along now, top, top!" Knowing that we had no choice, I started going down the stairs, Wendy and John behind me. "But where are we going?" John wanted to know. "To my cabin for now." Hook responded. Oh joy.

 **Avery's POV**

"Good day, I mean, good night." Baby corrected himself. Michael was lying on one flower, looking at the sky which could be seen from the hideout. He looked like he was in his thoughts. "Hey, what's wrong?" I sat next to the flower where he was lying.

Michael sighed. "It's just that I miss John, Liz and Wendy, they never sulk this long! Liz had no reason to sulk at all!" I felt bad hearing that, so I hugged him. "They care about you, you know." I told him. However, it was weird. Where were those three now?

"Yeah, they care about me so they want me to grow up!" Michael responded sarcastically. "That's not true, you're family, and you love each other and…" "What do you know about family? You don't even know where your parents are!" He cut me off.

I felt a pang of sadness at hearing that and I looked at the ground, tears brimming in corners of my eyes. But, he was right… What were Mum and Dad doing, did they know that I was gone? I could still remember Mum's soothing words when I got hurt and Dad's warm hugs… Those were faint silhouettes though… I was never going to see them again, wasn't I? Before I knew it, I got to my feet and started running away, trying to brush off tears which were threatening to start streaming down my cheeks.

"Avery, wait!" I could hear Michael shouting from behind me but I didn't care. He was right after all… Suddenly, I bumped into Peter and I looked up to see him looking down at me before I hugged him without thinking. I didn't know why, but hugging him was just as comforting when I was doing it with my parents…

After few seconds, he returned the hug hesitantly. "Hey, why are you crying?" He then kneeled down in front of me and looked me in the eyes. "Avery!" Michael ran to us while panting. "Listen Avery, I'm so, so, sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's just that I don't like that Wendy and John agree with the idea of me getting my room, but you didn't deserve that when you were trying to help me!" He said all in one breath.

"Will you forgive me?" I hugged him in response at his question. The Lost Kids then joined us. "But where are Wendy, John and Liz?" Chubs asked. "Maybe the pirates kidnapped them!" Baby suggested. "Then we have to save them!" Tinker Bell stated. Michael, Peter and I looked at each other before nodding. "Lost Kids, are you ready?" Peter asked. "YES!" We declared before Tinker Bell sprinkled us with fairy dust and we were off to the Jolly Roger.

 **Liz's POV**

"And that's how the nasty pirate, very cruel and very rich lived happily ever after!" Wendy finished telling her story unwillingly and angrily. Hook ordered her to tell him and Smee a story, and now both of the pirates were asleep, the Captain on a bed while sucking his left thumb and Smee on the floor beside the bed with his head on a pillow and a nightcap on his head while his wig and glasses were next to him.

Hook was snoring, and I could smell his lovely feet (hint at sarcasm) once again. Wendy and John were tied up to two legs of the Captain's table, Wendy right and John left while I was tied to a chair in between the two of them.

"What's up with the baby Captain?" John asked. "On top of all this, he snores and his feet stink! John, Liz, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in this cabin!" Wendy responded. "We won't be able to spend it if that crazy pirate finds us!" I reminded her.

John then motioned to the door of the cabin to us with his head. Wendy and I understood the message. John and Wendy started pulling the table and moving legs on the ground towards the door while I was doing the same with my chair. We were going forward when Hook's blade was in front of us, blocking our path once again.

"You're leaving so soon even though I'm sharing my cabin with you?! You ungrateful little brats!" Hook declared angrily. I rolled my eyes. " _No one_ wants to share the cabin with you Captain!" I retorted without thinking. "What else do you need?" "To go back home?" John pointed out the truth. "But why don't you want to stay with me?!"

"Because you're nasty!" Wendy argued. "Of course I'm nasty!" Hook responded before Wendy and John realized it was their fault why Michael wanted to stay here, they weren't nice to him. That was when I remembered something. L'Olonnais was still looking for us… "Hook! You need to let us go now!" I told him frantically.

Hook shook his head, and that was when someone threw a brick through the cabin's window… Luckily it wasn't near us so we were safe. But then, l'Olonnais jumped through the window..."I knew I'd find you children easily!" He started cackling once he stood up. "Now tell me where he is!"

"Who is that?!" Hook pointed at l'Olonnais with his hook. "That dear Captain is the one and only Francois l'Olonnais, Blackbeard's apparent servant." John stated. "We need to get out of here!" I exclaimed once l'Olonnais was ready to swing his sword. Smee quickly untied John and Wendy while Hook untied me.

After that, we ran out of the cabin. However, l'Olonnais suddenly caught my right hand. "Let go of me!" I protested and tried to kick him but then, Hook shot him in the chest with a gun which he took out of a pocket of his coat. The pirate let go of my hand and fell to the ground, but then, after few seconds, he stood up even though wound in his chest could be seen! How could he survive that?!

"THE WALKING DEAD!" Smee started screaming. "But he couldn't have survived that shot!" John exclaimed in utter confusion and horror while Wendy, Hook and I were looking at the supposed-to-be-dead pirate. L'Olonnais then started running towards us, and Smee, John and Wendy jumped into a boat which was next to the Jolly Roger.

"Wait, wait, wait. Buddy, you hate Spain, I hate Spanish, we're amigos!" I told l'Olonnais without thinking. My 'amigo' growled at what I said before he started charging at me. Aiuto. "Just jump in the boat!" Hook suddenly pushed me and I fell in the boat before he jumped in as well. "Thanks Captain." I breathed. "I did it only because of Pan." Hook huffed. Whatever.

 **Michael's POV**

The pirates were sunbathing when we crashed in and started attacking them. "Where are Liz, Wendy and John?!" I demanded once all of us were circling Dagan. Peter then flew into Hook's cabin. However, something was strange.

There was no door to the cabin. Instead, there was a hole in the wall in the place where the door was supposed to be! "We haven't seen your Liz, nor your Wendy, nor your John!" Chuluun who was sitting tied up to a mast along with other pirates including Dagan now stated.

"No one! Hook and Smee took off!" Peter and Tinker Bell came out of the cabin. "No, they've been eaten up by the door!" Dagan said. "The door escaped?!" Cynthia asked. Wait, so that meant that… "And it has probably eaten up my brother, sister and cousin." I stated in realization.

Avery put a hand on my right shoulder. "Don't worry Michael, we'll find them." She told me reassuringly. "Avery's right, let's go! You stay here to watch over the pirates!" Peter told the other Lost Kids before he, Avery, Tinker Bell and I flew off the Jolly Roger. "No!" I could hear the pirates moaning.

 **Liz's POV**

"Pull harder the oars, you bunch of armless jellyfishes!" Hook shouted once we were near the entrance of the cave. Wendy, John, Smee and I were pulling the oars, and Hook was driving Wendy, John and me crazy.

"You should take kindness lessons Hook or no one will ever like you!" Wendy told him annoyed. "I couldn't care less! Pull harder, you annoying little scoundrels or I'll…." He never got to finish his sentence because I stood up and hit him with my oar in the back of his head.

After a thud sound, Hook fell to the bottom of the boat, unconscious. "Really? I know Captain can be a bit pushy, but knocking him out?" Smee asked me in utter disbelief while we were going closer to the cave. That was when I realized what I've just done. I knocked Captain Hook out with an oar. Just like that!

"Oh…." I trailed off. "Sorry Captain!" I exclaimed. Hook may have been annoying, but he didn't deserve this… I was stupid! "Well, it was about time he shut up." Wendy tried to look on the bright side and John nodded.

Suddenly, I could hear something in the water behind us. I looked forward, so did Smee, Wendy and John who were sitting next to each other turned their back to see…. L'Olonnais swimming in the water towards us!

"FASTER!" Smee shouted and we were doing our best to try to get to the ground of the dark cave. However, once we got there, we had a problem. "Captain, wake up!" Smee tried to get Hook to wake up. Without thinking, I took my oar, and I hit Hook into the back of his head again. "Ow! Why?!" Hook moaned once he opened his eyes.

After that, all of us ran out of the boat and towards the door which were a bit ahead of us. However, l'Olonnais was right behind us. That was when we realized that all of were in a dead trap. There was no way out of here, not with the door that was moving away fast and the pirate that wanted to kill us.

"HELP!" Hook started shouting once we ran into a wall, the door moved away and the pirate was coming closer to us… Suddenly, the door opened, and Hook and Smee came through them, leaving Wendy, John and me alone in the dark! L'Olonnais was closer, and Wendy, John and I were holding each other's hands, afraid that we were done for when….

"Leave them alone!" A familiar voice shouted and my heart started beating faster in joy at hearing it. Peter! "Hey!" That was Michael! Peter, Tinker Bell, Michael and Avery flew and landed in front of us, Peter taking his dagger out and pointing it at l'Olonnais.

The pirate started laughing. "So that's you! Blackbeard will be pleased once I tell him that…." Michael stepped on his leg before he could finish and the pirate was holding for his leg. Peter kicked him and sent him flying somewhere in the dark.

"Hurry, let's get out of here!" He then exclaimed before Tinker Bell sprinkled us with fairy dust and we were flying towards the door. Peter kicked them open before all of us flew through them. It was good to see daylight again! After that, Peter trapped the door by putting the chain which was tied around the door's leg in between two rocks.

Finally, we were safe. I sighed before Avery suddenly flew to me and hugged me. "You're alright!" She exclaimed while Michael hugged Wendy and John. "You saved us!" Wendy told Michael happily before he flew to hug me as well.

After he let go of me, I was pulled into a warm embrace by Peter. I smiled, putting hands around his hips as well before looking up at him, Peter doing the same but looking down at me. "Where are Hook and Smee?" John suddenly asked so we pulled away quickly.

"They took some of Tinker Bell's fairy dust and flew away a while ago." Avery said with a frown on her face. "Oh no, the Lost Kids!" Michael exclaimed. And all of us were then flying to the Jolly Roger so we could save the Lost Kids.

They were standing on a plank by the time Peter was behind them in the air and my cousins, Avery and I landed in front of Hook's cabin. The pirates were tied up to a mast and sitting while Hook and Smee didn't seem to be happy to see us.

Soon after that, Hook and Peter were in yet another swordfight, with the Lost Kids, the pirates and us cheering for them. "Go Captain!" The pirates cheered. "Go Peter!" The Lost Kids, Avery, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael and I cheered.

Michael then started hitting the holding part of the stairs to get in rhythm, so the rest of us who were there did the same. By the time we were doing that, Peter kicked Hook who slipped on a brush for the deck before Peter kicked a bucket which was sent flying and Hook fell into it with his butt!

Hook then tried to fly up, and he was a few millimeters in the air when…. He fell into the bucket again! The fairy dust finally stopped working! "Let's get out of here!" And after that, all of us were flying back towards our hideout.

"Michael, we're sorry." John and Wendy told him. "It's alright. You're my brother and sister, and I love you." They hugged before Michael pulled me into the hug along with them. "I'm coming back with you." He then said.

"And we're going to find a way to convince Mum and Dad to let you stay in the room with us!" John stated and Wendy agreed. I didn't know how much that was possible but… I was with them on that plan whatever happened.

 **Third Person's POV**

"So, what are you going to do now? Francois failed you." A man with brown hair and brown eyes told Blackbeared who shrugged. "He failed me when he tried to tell those children everything. He's nothing but a corpse let to rot in the Night World now because that Captain Hook killed him. But…."

He stood up from his chair and started walking around an unknown room which was filled with a lot of unused things like vials, necklaces, amulets and many others…. "But that doesn't mean that the others will pass the same way as him." He smirked before turning around to look at the man.

"What are you waiting for?! You've got work to do!" "But Master... What if you're wrong?" Blackbeard looked at him with a blank expression. "Since when were you allowed to question my plans?" He demanded icily while playing with a small vial which was filled with green dust in it and tied around his neck with a rope.

"Because of…" The man pointed at the vial around his neck. Blackbeard took a deep breath. "I ordered you one thing. Find him and bring him to me." He stated calmly. "But…." "I won't repeat it million times. Find him and bring him to me."

"Master…" "FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Blackbeard unsheathed his sword, grabbed the man and was now holding the sword in a position for slitting throats in front of the man's neck. "Alright Master." The man responded before Blcakbeard let him go. The man ran out of the room.

Blackbeard looked at the picture of the green eyed person which was on his table. "And you are going to regret this…." He told the picture lowly.

 **Liz's POV**

I was about to go to sleep when I remembered that I still had something in my pocket. I took out the picture that l'Olonnais had given me before in the Night World. Blackbeard was looking for him? Yeah, that's what the pirate had said.

When I looked in those green eyes of the guy again, shivers ran down my spine for an unknown reason. Who…. Who was he, and why did Blackbeard want to find him so badly?

 **And I hope you liked this chapter. Suspense, mystery, walking dead…. What more can possibly happen? Until next time!**


	46. Gold Gold Gold

**dream lighting: Sorry, but if that didn't happen with John, then there wouldn't be this chapter so…  
Guest: Glad for that, as for the walking dead, I completely forgot about Halloween so I wasn't thinking about that when I was writing the previous chapter XD.**

 **I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

Wendy and Michael were sitting on Michael's bed and watching a film on Wendy's laptop while I was sitting on a sofa near them and drawing. I felt like I hadn't done that for a long time and feeling comfortable was just what I needed now.  
 _  
Rose and I were sitting in a café and we were celebrating Blacktail's absence from school today. Everyone from our class was happy and we were cheering so loudly that our Physics professor who always wore high heels came into the chemistry classroom (our chemistry professor told us that Blacktail wasn't at school), threatening how she would go to our principal and make sure we were punished if we didn't calm down. Well, she couldn't have a normal class with us being loud because she was in a classroom next to us, so that explained it._

 _Anyway, after Chemistry all of us ran out of the school happily because Geography was supposed to be our next and last class for today. Rose suggested for us to celebrate this amazing event and I agreed. This didn't happen every day! Blacktail not being at school happened once in million years! Rose and I then went for a little walk at the Piccadilly before sitting in a small café there._

 _Rose ordered a chocolate ice cream in a bowl while I ordered a cherry cheesecake. "This is the life." I commented dreamily once they put the sweets on our table. We were sitting by a window and I could see red London buses passing the Piccadilly. I always liked this part of London and this was where I would usually go for a walk with my friends. We celebrated my 16_ _th_ _birthday at the Piccadilly as well._

 _"You said it girl!" Rose replied at my comment with a grin on her face. However, that grin turned into a smirk after that. "You've never told me what happened with Luke?" "And how should I know?" I asked, pretending not to be interested. "Because he's your best friend!" I shrugged my shoulders. "His parents decided that he should come back to New York and that's it." I responded simply._

 _Rose frowned. "I have a feeling you're not telling me the truth." She told me but before I could say anything, I saw someone entering the café. It was…. John! My second oldest cousin didn't seem to notice me though. His backpack was on his back and he was holding a bottle in his left hand. John came to a counter._

 _"Excuse me, can you open this bottle?" He asked a man who was sitting by the counter. The man nodded and John quickly gave him the bottle. The man opened it and gave it to my cousin. "What are you doing, are you crazy? You're opening an alcoholic drink to an underage child!" A waitress who was sitting next to the man by the counter stated in disbelief._

 _My eyes widened. What… What did she say? Opening an alcoholic drink to an underage child? I quickly stood up. "Wait for me here." I told Rose before running out of the café to catch up with John who exited it as soon as the waitress said that thing about opening the drink to a child._

 _"John!" I called out and ran up to him the fastest I could. "What is it Elizabeth?" John asked as if he was bored while drinking something from that bottle. Without thinking, I took the glass bottle out of his left hand and my eyes widened once I saw what was writing on it. John was drinking a cherry cider! "John, what are you doing?" I asked him in utter disbelief._

 _My cousin glared at me. "Drinking, what does it look like to you?!" He retorted. I shook my head. "That was rhetoric but… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" I shouted at John. "Apparently I am Elizabeth, thanks a lot." He responded icily and started walking away._

 _I immediately felt bad for shouting at him so I ran to my cousin and stopped right in front of him. "John, wait! I didn't mean that, it's just that…. You're 13, and drinking a cherry cider, it's just not…." "Not like me? Having a tarantula in my backpack is not like me either." John looked at me angrily before trying to take the cider bottle but I put it out of his reach with my right hand. A tarantula in his backpack? What was he talking about?_

 _"GIVE IT BACK!" John shouted furiously and started jumping to take the bottle. I shook my head before throwing the bottle away and making it hit into a nearby window on a building, shattering both the bottle and the window. An alarm could be heard. I wanted to kill myself at that moment. At P.E. our teacher commented once how I had the best throw out of us girls in our class. So that kind of explained why I was about to lose my head if the person whose window I've just broken saw me._

 _Before I knew it, John started running away in one direction while I did the same but in the opposite one. The last thing we needed was waiting for the police to come._

I was worried about John and I was trying to get my mind off what happened earlier. John, our John, a genius was drinking that awful thing just like that? It just… It wasn't like him….

I didn't really know what to draw so I decided to try to draw that Norman guy on the picture. Suddenly, the door to our room opened and John entered, throwing his trainers into a bin next to his bed. "I'm sick and tired of this!" He declared in annoyance before taking a book off his shelf and jumping on his bed.

"John, what's the matter?" Wendy asked him. John closed the book with a thud. "It's always the same thing; I was picked last for the soccer team, and I think it had to do with what happened this morning…." He stated angrily. I sighed. Michael and Wendy explained to me when I returned home what happened this morning.

Someone put a tarantula in John's backpack instead of his science assignment, and he was punished at school because of it! That wasn't the worst thing though. John had arachnophobia, so of course he was scared out of his wits once he opened his backpack and the tarantula came crawling out of it… I think I knew who was behind it though.

Wendy and Michael hadn't done that, I knew that for sure because they hated spiders. If anything, Wendy would scream if she saw one! Uncle had no interest in spiders, I hated them as well, John had arachnophobia, so that left only one person…. Aunt.

She liked spiders, I knew that. But this time, I had no proof it was her apart from what she did to those two before. John got into trouble because of her now… "I'm just so tired of not being strong and brave enough!" John declared. I got to my feet and walked to him.

"John, you couldn't have done a thing this morning…." I started rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. John frowned. "I could have if I had been brave and strong _but nooo_ , John is a nerd that can't do anything!" He looked away with a huff before a hiccup came out of his mouth. Oh no… I completely forgot about that cider! I took his red and white cap off his head and smelled his hair quickly. "Hey!" John exclaimed in protest. He… He smelled like the cherry cider! I was about to say something when someone was on our window. "Well we can't all be as strong and brave as I am!" Peter pointed out with a smirk.

"Peter!" Michael and Wendy greeted, jumping off Michael's bed. I stood up with a smile and embraced my boyfriend. Yup, it was official. The last time we were in Neverland, Baby and Michael kind of caught us kissing and….

 _Michael and Baby made a face of disgust. "Alright seriously, if you're going to do that already, at least warn us next time or even better, make it official!" Michael declared. "He's right, you know." Baby rubbed the back of his head nervously._

 _I let out a nervous laugh. To be honest, I completely forgot that Michael, Avery and some of the Lost Kids still found it disgusting… I didn't understand why but, what was there to explain? I was a teenager, Michael was only 7 years old, so it wasn't weird at all, he was still little! Actually, I think I used to find kissing to be disgusting when I was about 6 or so, much to Grandma's amusement…_

 _"If you say so, then alright!" Peter and I stated exactly at the same time. I think that was because of Baby and Michael suddenly seeing us like that… The next thing I knew was that two younger boys smirked. They then ran away from us, but we could still hear their voices. "People, it's official!" Michael shouted. "It finally happened!" Baby exclaimed._

 _Then, John and Wendy fell out of a bush which was on Peter and my right. Wait… They were here all along? "About time!" Wendy smirked while John gave us thumbs up with a grin. I could still hear Michael and Baby's voices. I swear, they were so loud that maybe even Hook heard them! Peter and I looked at each other before chuckling. My cousins and Lost Kids, the matchmakers… Who would have thought?_

"I have a feeling that a little trip to Neverland might be good for you!" Peter told John. "No thanks, I've got something to read anyway." John responded and started reading the book on his bed. "What?" All of us gaped. "You don't want to go to Neverland?" Tinker Bell asked in disbelief.

"Come on John, I bet it will be lots of fun!" Michael stated. "Isn't that what Neverland is for, to forget all of your troubles?" Wendy asked him. "Yeah, okay." John muttered. I walked closer to him, gave him his cap and he took it out of my hands harshly.

Peter clapped with his hands. "Let's go Tinker Bell!" And the fairy sprinkled us with her fairy dust. We were floating in the air and I took Peter's offered right hand with a smile before all of us flew out of the room and into the air.

"What is with you and John?" Peter asked me once we were passing Big Ben and I looked behind my back to see him being the last in line behind Wendy who was behind Michael who was behind us and Tinker Bell. " _Someone_ put a tarantula in John's backpack instead of his assignment for school and they have punished him for that." I explained sulkily.

"A tarantula? You mean, like that spider Roger has?" I nodded at his question. Roger had a tarantula as his pet. It was weird to me, but, it was Roger's pet, not mine, so it was none of my business. "And the worst thing is that John has arachnophobia." "Do you think that _she_ did that?" Peter asked with a finger on his chin.

I nodded. "I'm sure of it. She likes spiders and creatures like scorpions and all that stuff. Dad told me that she used to have a spider as her pet when they were little." Dad did tell me, but that was about two or three years ago when I expressed my disgust for spiders after seeing one in my room. He hated spiders as well; he preferred dogs, in other words, actual pets.

Peter simply looked ahead of us. "But that doesn't explain why John seemed to be mad at you. It wasn't like you put that thing in his backpack, right?" I frowned. "The reason why he's apparently mad at me is because I caught him drinking an alcoholic drink at the Piccadilly about two hours ago and broke a window on one building by throwing his bottle at it." I stated bitterly.

"Maybe he was just upset because of the tarantula incident. I'm sure he'll cheer up after this!" Peter tried to assure me. "You think so?" I asked. "I know so!" Before I could respond, Neverland was in my sight.

All of us landed by the Never Tree. "Hey!" Cynthia ran to us. "Come and see what we've got this morning!" She pulled me by my left hand and I let go of Peter's gently before both of us ran to where the other Lost Kids were, the others close behind us.

There was a pile of some weird looking balls which resembled flowers and were in different colors. Ficelle then how those things were something, but I didn't understand what he called them, neither did my cousins. "What?" I asked in utter confusion. Baby took a blue ball. "These balls grow on plants like fruit, and when you throw them up into the sky, they burst into fireworks!" He explained.

"And the higher you throw them, the bigger the firework is!" Meera stated excitedly. That sounded awesome! "We're going to have a contest. Do you want to play with us? We've just formed the teams!" Cynthia told us.

My cousins and I looked at each other with smiles. "Yeah!" We chorused. Chubs, Avery, Maia and Ficelle were one team. "We're taking Peter!" Chubs pointed with a smirk. "Good choice, you've picked the best one!" Peter responded with a smirk, making Michael and me chuckle quietly.

Cynthia, Baby, and Meera formed the other team. "We're taking Liz!" Cynthia stated. I laughed before walking to them and giving a 'hi five' to my team mates. I could see the boys, Avery and Maia whispering to each other. "We're taking Michael!" Chubs stated. Michael ran to them excitedly.

"We pick Wendy!" Cynthia said and Wendy ran to us, giving Cynthia a 'hi five'. However, our team consisted of five of us while in the other one there were six of them, so John was with us as well. "Not again." I could see John looking down in disappointment. "John…" I started but Tinker Bell who was our referee then said how we had only 30 seconds to decide in which order we were going to play.

Baby and Meera ran to me. "Let's go Liz!" Baby stated and they pulled me by my hands so we ran towards our team.

 **Hook's POV**

"Captain, we're completely broke, and the crew wants to protest!" Smee told me, unfortunately waking me up from my beauty sleep. "Let me handle this." I glared at him before walking to the deck. "Because of you we won't have a single potato left! We need to find some treasure!" Asbjorn declared angrily before throwing his axe at stairs in front of me but I quickly jumped out of the way.

I felt annoyed. Just what were those awfully smelling, stupid little cockroaches thinking?! We've searched the whole island for treasure eight million times, and we were always unsuccessful! That's what I told those stupid pirates, but Asbjorn marched up to me angrily.

"You want to say how there's no treasure on this island?!" He demanded furiously. I was about to respond when I heard something like a voice in my head. _'Gold you seek, gold you want, go to the Murmury Tree so your crew won't have a reason for a taunt!'_ Just what was this crazy little going on about? Everything was foggy, and my head hurt even more than when I had to put up with that stupid, insolent Pan!

I knew what my goal was. I had to go to that Murmury Make a Wish Tree. The voice told me that, and I had to listen to it. "Captain, your eyes are…" Jake Sorrow started in fear. "Red!" Dagan was screaming. _'You need to make them fear you, how are you going to do that when you're afraid of a dark like a little baby?'_ The voice asked in a mocking way. "SHUT IT, YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! EVERYONE, GET YOUR LAZY BUTS OFF THIS SHIP, WE'RE GOING TO THE MURMURY MAKE A WISH TREE!" I slashed a pillar of the boat with my sword.

 **John's POV**

Again, I was picked out last. Why did I have to be so weak and such a coward? I could have taken care of that stupid tarantula, _but no_ , I ran out of the classroom shouting like a little girl. Why did I have to have arachnophobia?

Even the mention of spiders made me shudder, and when I saw them, it was like everything around me stopped, like it was only me and that creature in the room, like it was going to eat me or kill me, even seeing those creatures in our room frightened me!

And then, back when Liz caught me with that thing in my hands. The thing is, a boy from my class told me how I was nothing but a coward, and he was right, but he kept going on about how I never even tried to do grown up stuff, and I wanted to prove him wrong.

I was 13, and I wanted to show that I wasn't afraid! After that he commented how I didn't even know what alcohol was, but I knew what it was, we had studied it at Chemistry! But that was just it. I was a nerd, that was what the boy told me. I bought that cider thing in order to show to him that I was as much of a guy as he was…

Why did I even care about it now? Liz threw the thing at the window, I tried it, it tasted awful and I wasn't intending on drinking stuff like that again. Why did I even do it? I had it enough of playing the big guy with that stuff. But, here, I could actually do something without killing myself.

So, I went to the Murmury Make a Wish Tree, but I wrote down the reversing wish on the paper in case I needed it and put the paper in my pocket. "Brain is not what I need; muscles and being strong would be a good deed!" And after that, I didn't know anything anymore.

 **Liz's POV**

Baby and Michael threw their balls into the sky, but Michael's went higher and burst into a bigger firework. "The point goes to Michael's team!" Tinker Bell declared. "Now it's John and Peter's turn!" "Make way for the champions!" Peter took one red ball from the pile.

However, John wasn't here. "John?" I asked worriedly. "Where is he?" Peter asked. "Forget him Liz, Peter, he must be off sulking somewhere." Wendy commented. I didn't like the sound of this… "Okay then, you can replace John with your best player!" Tinker Bell stated.

"Liz!" My team chorused. "Are you sure about that?" I asked while laughing. "Just go girl!" Cynthia pushed me towards the pile of the balls with a smile which I returned. I took a green ball and walked next to Peter. Alright, I technically prepared for this when I threw the cider bottle today, I could do this. "No mercy here?" Peter asked with a smirk. I smiled mischievously. "Don't expect it from me!"

And both of us threw the balls up into the sky. Peter's burst into a firework and mine burst a bit higher after that. "You're lucky I slipped!" He told me. I smiled innocently. "Whatever you say." Then it was Meera and Ficelle's turn.

The point went to Ficelle and after that, the contest finished. Chubs' team won and the difference was one point, but it was really fun. Now we were just throwing the firework balls freely and watching the firework.

Suddenly, one red ball went a lot higher than any of ours did. "Did you throw that ball?" Wendy asked Cynthia. "Um, no?" She asked in confusion. "I did!" A familiar voice declared and all of us turned around to see John walking to us! "John's ball went super high, didn't it?" He asked in a weird way. It was like he was bragging, but at the same time, I couldn't explain it, but, it was like he was stupid. No offense to him, but he sounded that way!

Even his cap was turned upside down, he looked like he had no idea where he was! "John, where have you been?" Wendy asked him. John rubbed his forehead. "Um, I don't remember really, but I'm super strong now!" My cousin lifted a huge nearby rock with his bare hands! "Wow, how did you do that?" Michael asked in surprise which was on all of our faces.

"I don't know." John responded with a grin. I walked to him. "Alright Asterix, go back to being John, will you?" I told him a bit worried. John pushed me away slightly. "You haven't seen anything yet!" And he lifted up a log from the ground! Ficelle and Chubs who were sitting there fell on the ground when John started turning the log around, making all of us duck.

He threw the log away and it fell down with a loud thud. "Now I'm super strong, no need for these anymore!" John threw his glasses away. I really wanted to see how long he thought he was going to last without those glasses. After few seconds, it was obvious that John was unable to see us, his eyes blinking but sight still probably being foggy.

My cousin realized his mistake as well. "My glasses!" He exclaimed and started looking for them. I walked a bit in front of where John was looking for the glasses before picking them up and putting them on his face. "What is his problem?" Avery asked in worry. "I bet he went to the Murmury Tree." Wendy told her. But why would he wish for something like this? Yes, because he was scared of stupid spiders!

"PIRATES!" Baby suddenly shouted and all of us turned around to see where he was pointing at. Smee and the other pirates running to us, Smee holding something like white underwear in his right hand and waving with it. "We ain't here for a fight kids, we came to ask for your help!" He declared when they stopped in front of all of us.

What? "Huh?" All of us were utterly confused. Why would those pirates ask for help from us? "It's the Captain, he's gone completely crazy!" Chuluun pointed at his head with his index finger and was making circles with it to prove the point. "He has red eyes and…." Jaro then started pointing at his own eyes. "And he even wanted to hug us!" Dagan finished. Hook wanting to hug his crew? Now this was really weird. That man never wanted to hug anyone from what I knew!

"But what's that supposed to mean?" I spoke up. "Yeah, we don't understand anything!" Cynthia added. "The Captain made us go to the Murmury Tree and he had red eyes like that walking dead freak we encountered in the Night World. It was like he knew John would be there, so he used him to make a wish instead of him! So you see now, everything he touches turns into gold!" Smee explained.

"Wait, John just needs to go back to that tree and reverse his wish, right?" Avery spoke up carefully. "Yeah, that's a piece of cake!" Wendy commented. "Actually girl, it won't be that easy because the Captain has decided to guard the tree no matter what! And with his golden touch, you can't just pass him without being turned into gold if you know what I mean…" Smee trailed off.

So, our mission was to take care of a crazy Captain who finally snapped? "Mister Smee, you still underestimate us, and besides, John will be with us!" Peter said and pointed at John. I didn't really think he was underestimating us though. With crazy Hook running around, I was a bit scared. "Yeah, now they call me Super Tough John!" My cousin walked next to Peter so the pirates could see him better.

And the pirates didn't exactly look excited when they saw him. They were looking at John in disbelief. "So let's go! Tink?" Peter clicked with his finger and Tinker Bell sprinkled John with fairy dust. "And you pirates don't take advantage of the situation to play a dirty trick on us!" "We'll keep an eye on them!" Ficelle declared with a smirk, taking one ball from the pile with Avery, Cynthia, Wendy and I doing the same.

 **Tinker Bell's POV**

"Why?" John asked after Peter told him how we had to hurry up before Hook thought of turning the tree to gold. We were flying towards the Murmury Tree. I face palmed. Seriously?! What did John get himself into?! And just because of a single tarantula? I didn't understand!

"Because if he does, we won't be able to undo the wish anymore!" I told John in response. "Oh." John said as if he realized it but of course I knew he only wanted to please us before looking away. "Is it me, or is he really dim now?" I flew to Peter and whispered in his ear. He chuckled in response and I could understand why.

John, a genius, the boy who always had a solution to everything now didn't know a thing? This was pretty ironic. By the time we flew to the tree, Hook was guarding it as Smee had told us. "This tree is mine and no one will ever come close to it!" He declared and I could see his eyes were red. What happened to that crazy man this time?

"Tink, you and John go to the tree while I distract Hook." Peter told me. "Sir, yes sir!" I saluted with my right hand. "Hello Hook, what's up?" Peter was in the air in front of Hook with hands on his hips while I was hiding behind the tree with John, looking for a good chance to get to it.

"Norman, finally you're here so I can turn you into a statue!" Hook ran to Peter and tried to touch him with his right hand but Peter simply flew out of the way every time. Norman? Who was that? I guess Hook really snapped. "Um Hook, are you having a bad day? Who's Norman, your friend? I don't know any Norman, just so you know!" Peter put a hand on Hook's forehead as if to see whether he had flu or something like it. "Oh, now I get it! The temperature has hit you right in the head!"

Hook was utterly pissed when he heard that. "Enough with this!" He growled and tried to touch Peter who dodged his hand. "Missed again!" And John and I were just by the tree at that moment while Peter was trying to hold Hook off with a golden tree branch. John was just about to reverse the wish through the hole, but he turned around to look at Peter and me.

"Hey Peter, Tinker Bell, did you see that? He's so silly, he didn't even think of turning the tree into gold!" Both Peter and I looked at John in utter disbelief. Was… WAS HE FREAKING SERIOUS?! You've got to be kidding me… Just _what_ did we do to get ourselves into this situation?

And Hook listened to John's _wonderful_ advice, turning the whole tree into gold with a single touch! "NO!" And after that, Hook tried to touch Peter who flew up, much to Hook's annoyance. "Dang! I'll catch you soon anyway. No one can stop me now; I'll turn the whole Neverland into gold!" Hook was running away while laughing evilly, but his laugh sounded like a dog's growling.

"Tink, go warn the others, John and I will slow him down!" Peter told me. "Okay!" I quickly nodded before flying away.

 **Liz's POV**

"WHAT?!" Michael, Wendy, Avery and I chorused in shock once Tinker Bell told us what had happened. "So he _really_ turned the entire tree into gold?" I asked the fairy in disbelief. She nodded. "My goodness, Neverland turned into gold?" Smee asked. "You mean John would stay dumb forever?" Michael asked.

No, that couldn't happen! "That would be a disaster!" Wendy stated. "We need to go, I'll take the pirates to help John and Peter, you go ahead!" Tinker Bell told Smee, Wendy, Michael, Avery and me. "Consider it done!" Avery declared in determination before all of us started running into the forest and towards Mount Highcone.

We were climbing up it, and I remembered the time we told Peter about that fake stone being here so he could be away from the Never Tree for a while. Now I had a feeling like that happened years ago. It really was a good distraction because Mount Highcone _was_ really high! "How much more?" Avery breathed in tiredness. "Just a bit more!" I told her we finally got to the top of it.

However, a horrible sight was awaiting us. "Oh no!" Michael, Wendy and Avery exclaimed while Smee and I were looking at it in disbelief. Peter, Jaro, Chuluun, Jake Sorrow, Asbjorn and Dagan were turned into golden statues right in front of Hook with John on the ground and Tinker Bell looking at them!

Dagan was in a really awkward position with his left leg in the air while he was holding something that looked like either a vine or rope which was turned into gold as well. Chuluun was next to him standing on his left leg and looking ahead of him while holding that rope thing with his left hand. Asbjorn was on the ground with his hands stretched out, Jake Sorrow was holding the rope with both of his hands in a crouched position, Jaro was on his back on the ground, his back turned to Hook and Peter was standing on Jaro's foot with his right leg while his left leg was behind his back with a dagger in his right hand which was stretched out towards Hook. What was even worse, voices could be heard coming from inside all of them!

Hook laughed once he saw us and started waving with his fingers, his red eyes looking straight at us. "Need a hand?" He started running towards us. My eyes widened. I knew Hook had snapped, but I didn't really expect it to go _this_ far!" I looked at my companions who looked like they didn't want a taste of Hook's golden hand either.

Tinker Bell then quickly flew to Smee, Avery, Wendy, Michael and me, sprinkling us with fairy dust and we were floating in the air out of Hook's reach. However, the Captain was reaching out for us and jumping in hopes of catching us. I yelped and quickly pulled my skirt up while being in a sitting position once Hook tried to touch it. This was what I got when I decided to wear skirts!

"You won't get away from me!" Hook declared and tried to catch us. We had to do something… But what? I had no idea! Wait. Maybe Peter knew! While Hook was busy playing a catching game with the others, I quickly flew in front of Peter and put my left hand on his right arm while my right hand was on his left shoulder.

"Peter, what do you think we can do?" I quickly asked. I hoped he could still talk… Wait, if voices could be heard, of course he could! "Maybe the water from the Lake at the Garden can fix the Murmury Tree!" Peter's voice responded from the statue. "Okay." I nodded in understanding. "And so far, Elizabeth!" Hook was suddenly running towards me with his hand reaching out for me.

I yelped before quickly flying out of the way. "We need to go!" I quickly told Tinker Bell who sprinkled John. We were then flying away from Mount Highcone. "Peter said how maybe the magic water from the Lake could work!" I explained. "He does have a point, there's not a thing that that water can't bring back to life!" Tinker Bell spoke up.

And she was right… Soon after, we were in front of the lake with Fairy Godmothers awaiting us. "What happened?" Poppy asked. "And what's he doing here?" Daisy pointed at Smee who was looking at her in disbelief and shock. Tinker Bell then quickly explained what happened and how we needed some water from the lake. However, then, Iris saw Avery looking at all of the Fairy Godmothers in amazement. "Oh my…" She started in shock. "What is it?" I asked in confusion. Petunia shook her head. "It's nothing; you go get the water Liz."

 **Tinker Bell's POV**

Elizabeth, Smee, John and Avery went to get some water because Daisy told Wendy, Michael and me to stay here. "What is it?" I asked. "Where did Avery come from?" Petunia asked. Why were they asking that…? How was I supposed to know anyway?

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, we found her in the forest and she said how she was separated from her parents." I told them the truth. "Have any of you noticed something… familiar about her?" Iris asked. Wendy, Michael and I looked at each other. "Well, she reminds me of Liz when we were little…" Wendy put a finger on her chin and looked up.

"Apart from the eyes." Michael suddenly spoke up. I quickly looked at Avery and Elizabeth who were talking to John and Smee. He did have a point, Elizabeth's eyes were dark blue, but Avery's eyes were brown, an all too familiar shade of brown… Only one other person had eyes like that…

"Yeah, she and Peter have…" I started and realized where this was going. But no… It couldn't be possible… "No…" I whispered in disbelief. "Yes, I think that Avery is Peter and Liz's daughter." Poppy stated. "WHAT?!" Wendy, Michael and I looked at each other before looking at Poppy, Iris, Petunia and Daisy in disbelief.

Michael suddenly had a grin on his face. "But that means…. I'm an Uncle!" He started cheering. "What?" Wendy gaped. I just couldn't get around this idea… WAIT. If she was really their daughter, then that meant… "WHEN DID _THAT_ HAPPEN?!" I asked in disbelief and Wendy looked at me because she knew what I was aiming at.

Poppy looked at me in a scolding manner. "You do realize that you can't just ask them a question like that." She pointed out. And she was right but… This was crazy, yet it made sense… "But how is this possible?" Wendy asked still shocked. "Who cares? I'm an Uncle!" Michael was cheering but Wendy shushed him. The last thing we needed was the others to hear him singing.

"We don't know." Poppy responded honestly. That was when Elizabeth, John, Avery and Smee joined us. Avery was holding a bottle in her hands. "We've got it." She stated with a smile. "See you then." The Fairy Godmothers waved. "Wait…" I started but they simply waved.

Michael, Wendy and I were talking while flying towards the Murmury Tree. "Do you think it's true?" Wendy whispered. I frowned. "There are too many coincidences, but we don't have any proof!" I pointed out.

"Maybe we should keep quiet about this until we know for sure?" Wendy suggested. I nodded. "But how are we going to do that?" Michael asked. Wendy smirked. "In modern world, anything is possible." "Are you coming?" Avery asked. "Yes Avery, Uncle Michael's…." Michael started but Wendy and I quickly shushed him.

"We're coming!" I exclaimed.

 **Liz's POV**

We were soon in front of the Murmury Tree. Avery poured some water on the ground next to it and the tree was back to normal! Thank goodness! "Come on John, you need to cancel your wish!" Michael pointed out.

It turned out that John thankfully had written the reversing wish on a piece of paper, so he quickly read what was writing on the paper. "How do you feel?" I asked him. "Would you be happy if I told you that I remember what Hook made me wish?" He turned his cap in a right position and smiled before reversing the other wish.

Soon after that, Peter was flying towards us from the Mount Highcone, looking normal again. "What happened with Hook?" John asked once he landed in front of us. "He's back to his normal self and the pirates decided to teach him a lesson." Peter responded. "You mean… He doesn't have those creepy red eyes anymore?" Smee asked hopefully. "Yup." "Thank goodness!"

"Liz, sorry for acting like a jerk and…" John started but I cut him off. "John, you don't need to apologize." "No, it's just that… I thought that by acting like a big guy and all that it would be better. I thought I would be better strong than afraid of spiders." He looked at the ground.

I hugged him. "We like you the way you are John." I stated and everyone agreed while John looked up with a smile.

 **Third Person's POV**

"You've failed me." Blackbeard told the brown haired, brown eyed man angrily while they were in a room where they talked earlier. "Master, you don't understand…." "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT?! HOW HARD WAS IT TO CAPTURE A SIMPLE GUY AND BRING HIM TO ME HERE?! HE MAY HAVE BEEN A STATUE, BUT MOUNT HIGHCONE IS _NOT_ HERE!"

"Master, I thought that by putting that Captain Hook into trance I would have a chance of catching Norman…." "And you blew that chance away." Blackbeard said, unsheathing his sword before quickly plunging it into his chest. The man let out his last breath before falling to the ground, his eyes wide open.

Blackbeard threw the sword to the ground next to the dead man before walking to a window and looking through it. "I'll get my hands on you Norman, even if it's the last thing I do!" He whispered icily.

 **Liz's POV**

It was a night time here in Neverland. Stars were shining brightly while all of us were throwing balls into the sky, making it look even more beautiful with fireworks. I threw another blue ball in the air along with Wendy before smiling.

Out of a corner of my eye, I could see John and Michael doing the same before they started chasing each other. "Stop right there!" John exclaimed jokingly. "Not a chance!" Michael retorted while laughing. "You're not listening to me once again?" John asked and let out a chuckle.

My eyes widened once I heard that sentence. Why did it sound so familiar? I knew I heard it somewhere from before, but… _'You're not listening to me once again?'_ That was what Blackbeard told Peter when we were at the volcano….

I never got to know what he was talking about though. However, I wish I knew. "Peter, can we talk for a moment?" I asked Peter who was watching the fireworks as well. "Sure!" He replied with a grin. "It's just that… Back when we first saw Blackbeard, he… He looked like he knew you from somewhere, so my question is…. How?" I finished a bit awkwardly.

At hearing the question, Peter looked away. "I really don't know." He stated. But I knew that he did… "Why are you lying?" I asked. "Where did you get that? I really don't know what you're talking about!" Peter looked at the sky instead at me.

Another proof that he wasn't telling the truth was that he couldn't look me in the eye. I took his right hand gently. "Please?" I asked. "Alright, if you want to know so badly, Blackbeard was the voice which I heard the night after Hook tried to steal that magic water! Happy?!" Peter suddenly backed away and was looking at me a bit angrily.

Everything stopped. Literally. The Lost Kids, my cousins and Tinker Bell were staring at us. "We'll just go then…" Maia stated awkwardly before all of them ran (or in Tinker Bell's case, flew) somewhere into the forest. I was surprised that Peter exploded at me wanting to know. Was it so bad? Or was I being too pushy?

"Alright then. Sorry for my nose being in a place where it wasn't supposed to be." I simply responded with my arms folded before turning around and getting ready to join the others in the forest. "Liz, wait!" I turned back to look at Peter. "It's alright Peter, I get it that I need to keep my nose out of your business."

"No, it's just that…" He sighed before looking at his dagger and taking it out. My eyebrows furrowed. What was he doing? Before I knew it, he cut his forearm just like that. What was he doing?! There was cut on his left forearm now… "Are you crazy?!" I ran to him and took his forearm before looking at Peter who said nothing.

However, after few seconds when I blinked, the cut was gone like… Like it never existed! "How?" I asked in shock. "I think that it has something to do with water from the lake." Peter stated. That water was really a miracle! "But, why did you do that?" I didn't understand.

"Because Blackbeard was trying to make me hurt myself when I wanted that." So that was what Blackbeard referring to when he said that Peter wasn't listening to him… But… Wait…. He said he wanted to hurt himself… _Why?_

"Why?" I asked quietly. Peter looked everywhere that wasn't my face. "When I accidentally cut myself it felt more comforting and I didn't feel guilty anymore." What?! But… What was the reason behind it? "Guilty?" I asked confused. "You fell of that cliff and it was my fault so…"

"Whoa, wait. How is me falling off that cliff supposed to be _your_ fault?! It's _mine_! I couldn't hold on for few more seconds and that's why…" "I was just standing there while that happened and remembering stupid nightmares, that's why!" Peter cut me off.

Nightmares? What was he talking about? That would explain those dark circles he had under his eyes and his lack of sleep… "What kind of nightmares?" I spoke up. He told me and my eyes widened. Now I knew the reason behind his behavior before I lost my memory… Well if I had nightmares about someone killing me for three weeks, I'd probably act the same…

"One of them was you falling off that cliff and…" Everything was clear to me when he said that. He wanted to feel pain because of _me_! I didn't remember him back then, I didn't remember anyone, and I was acting like a complete jerk towards him before I regained my memories while he was feeling guilty! How could I be so oblivious? I would feel the same if I were in his place… I felt bad when he didn't remember me back in the cave when Hook wanted the Metronomikon after all! How would you feel if a person forgot you like that?

I felt like a moron, like I was a bad person, but I deserved it after all…. Tears were brimming in corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that." I hugged him tightly without thinking while tears were streaming down my cheeks. "That's why I didn't want you to know…" But I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hey, have you forgotten?" Peter suddenly pulled away and lifted my chin up gently, making me look at him. "You're here, I'm here, you remember, I remember, and that's all that matters now!" He smiled. And immediately after that I was pulled into an embrace. I smiled, my right hand going through his hair while I could feel his hand doing the same to my hair.

Meanwhile, the Lost Kids, Wendy, John, Michael and Tinker Bell were watching the sight. "Love." Meera simply sighed romantically and kept looking at the sight along with the others. "We've still got balls to throw!" Someone pointed out. "Not now!" Wendy, John and Michael hissed. "Alright then guys, into the forest!" Ficelle declared and everyone followed him there, leaving the hugging duo alone in the night full of stars.

 **And I hope you liked this chapter. I think it's the longest one I've ever written, but it was worth it because writing it was really fun! And I think it was about time those two had a proper talk. As always, reviews are much appreciated and see you next time!**


	47. Don't Mess With Liz

**dream lighting: I don't think so about Wendy, none of those three actually know about Aunt after all!  
FaithandHope: Yay, welcome and thanks! Hahahaha glad you liked their reactions XD.  
Today's chapter sets up upcoming events, so I think things will get a bit darker by the end of it but I hope you'll like it anyway! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!  
**  
A hand was on my right shoulder, spinning me around to look at my Aunt. "What do you want now?" I demanded instantly. "Don't talk to me like that." And the next thing I knew was that I could feel pain in my occiput. That hurt!

I started rubbing the place where I was hit in hopes of lessening the pain while looking at the ground before looking up at Aunt with a glare. She was holding John's baseball bat in her right hand once again and she had a displeased look on her face. You have no idea how much I wanted to take that bat out of her hands and hit her with it myself…

"Unless you want another hit," She lifted the bat up again. "You'll sit down." She pointed at a chair in our kitchen. That's the place where we were at this moment anyway. "But I can't do that, I've got business." I responded and was about to try to walk out of the kitchen when Aunt came in front of the door, lifting the bat up like she was about to hit an upcoming ball.

She tried to hit me with it but I quickly ducked with hands on my head. However, she then lifted the bat up again and I started running around the room with her trying to hit me. I tripped, fell on the ground and she tried to hit me again but missed because I rolled out of the way. "One more strike Aunt and you're out!" I stated without thinking because my head was spinning and I couldn't see clearly… I really had to watch my step!

When my sight became clear I could see bat coming towards me so I rolled out of the way once again. "Game over Aunt." I whispered. I thought she'd know more about baseball with John playing it! Aunt's face was redder than a tomato, which happened only once when Wendy, Michael and I brought a lot of mud in the house like John had said.

She was pissed, I knew that for sure. Maybe this was a bad idea? Aunt threw the bat to the ground harshly before opening a drawer next to our sink. My eyes widened when I saw what she has just taken out. It was a knife! "Enough." She said venomously.

Was she… Was she really going to use that thing?! I think the best option at the moment was to run to our room and lock the door. Thankfully I kept the key for cases like this…. "Alright?" I was slowly backing away from her but then she marched up to me, grabbed my left shoulder harshly with her left hand and pointed the sharp end of the knife under my chin!

I yelped a bit once I felt the pain from the sharp end but said nothing. "Are you going to sit down now or not?" Aunt asked lowly. "Yes." I muttered. She then pushed me at the chair and I fell down with the chair in process. "How clumsy you are…. Now, what did I hear about you drinking alcohol and throwing bottles at windows?" How… How did she know about John?

"I don't know what you're talking about." "DON'T LIE! Celia told me how she saw that you had broken a window of her apartment by throwing a cider bottle at it." I had broken _Madame Barlow's_ window?! Why her out of all people? She then started laughing. "I never thought I'd see this coming. Elizabeth Darling, doing something like that? A goodie goodie that didn't dare to peek her nose out of her stupid drawings? We're not related then." Maybe we weren't because I didn't remember being in relation with someone being as evil and crazy as Aunt.

Aunt started walking around the room while I was watching her every move. "There is one way for me to forget about this." "What is it?" I simply asked. Aunt spun around and smirked before looking at a picture of my cousins and me on a shelf which was across the table. My eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" I exclaimed.

"And what makes you think that I won't?" Aunt started playing with the knife. Why… Why was she doing this? She couldn't do anything to Wendy, John and Michael! Michael nearly moved out of the room, his head hit spikes of that railing, Wendy was hit by the bat right in the forehead and John, he was afraid of spiders, nearly started drinking alcohol and got into trouble with that Wishing Tree! I felt empty and depressed, whatever I tried to do, my cousins ended up being hurt either way…

Why couldn't I do anything to help them?! Was I that helpless and brainless?! Tears were brimming in my eyes by now. "Don't do anything to them! Do whatever you have to do with me!" I exclaimed pleadingly. Aunt started laughing. "I'll do anything!" She stopped doing that. "Anything?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

I quickly nodded. Aunt then put the knife under my chin again. "Remember this, and if you do something wrong, you'll regret it." She said lowly.

 **Wendy's POV**

Michael and I were in my room. "Should we tell him or…?" I asked Michael who quickly nodded with a grin. "He has to know as well!" He exclaimed excitedly. I simply nodded in response. He was right after all…. "Hey John, have you heard the news?!" Michael exclaimed once we ran downstairs to his and John's part of the room.

John was reading a book on his bed. "What news?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You and I are Uncles, Wahoo!" Michael started cheering happily and pumped his fists up in the air. John raised an eyebrow before looking at me. "Wendy, what is he joking about this time?" He asked me with a bit of amusement.

I chuckled nervously. "It's not a joke; he's dead serious about this one." I explained. Wait, wait, wait…. If John and Michael were technically Uncles now, then I was an…. Aunt?! Why didn't I realize it before?! This was _really_ messed up…. John frowned. "How can he be dead serious when I know that I'm not an Uncle?" He asked in utter confusion.

"Well, remember the time Hook started turning everything into gold?" I asked. John nodded. "We went to the Secret Garden to get that water to heal the Murmury Tree and Fairy Godmothers told Tinker Bell, Michael and me that…" "Just get to the point and tell me who we're supposed to be Uncles to." "Avery!" Micheal exclaimed. John looked at Michael like his brother had just come out of asylum. "Wait… Then that means that she's Peter and Liz's…." He put two and two together. "Yes." Michael and I finished at the same time.

John looked dumbstruck. "Genes are a miracle." He rubbed the back of his head. "Wait… That means that those two…" He looked appalled now. I shook my head. "John, not in front of the kids." I scolded while pointing at Michael. "Oh, sorry." John quickly apologized in embarrassment while Michael was looking at both of us curiously and in utter confusion. It was better to avoid those kinds of thoughts in front of a seven year old child!

"But… Do they know about this?" He then asked us. I shook my head. "It appears that they do not." I responded. "That's actually kind of good. Imagine how they would react? If I found out that I somehow had a kid, I'd go bonkers!" I nodded in agreement at John's words. "We don't even know if it's true." I added.

Michael frowned. "Liz's hair, Peter's eyes, what else do you need?" He pointed out. "She's right; we need to know it for sure." John agreed with me. "How?" Michael demanded. "Maybe we could check the DNA or something like that?" I frowned at John's suggestion. It was a good idea, but we couldn't do it without an adult or samples….

"Kids can't do it all alone by themselves!" I pointed out. John nodded and started walking around the room. After few seconds he stopped and put a finger on his chin before looking at the ceiling. "We need to tell someone." He stated. "But who? I mean, only Uncle John and Grandma know about Neverland!" Michael stated. "We can tell Grandma." I told them.

"What about Uncle John and Aunt Victoria?" Michael asked. John shook his head. "That's out of the question." He declared. "Why?" "Because imagine what we would say to Uncle John. Oh hi Uncle, you know, we were wondering if you could help us in finding out whether you've become a grandfather or not. That would work out great." I responded sarcastically. He was right. If Uncle found out about Avery...

Michael frowned. "But if Aunt and Uncle didn't do that then we wouldn't be keeping secrets from Liz!" True but… Before we could say anything else, Liz entered the room.

 **Liz's POV**

"Hi guys." I joined Wendy, John and Michael while trying to sound cheerful. "Hi Liz!" They chorused back. "Hey!" Suddenly the window opened and Peter flew in. "Peter!" My cousins and I greeted. "Let's go!" After that, all of us were flying out of the room and towards Neverland.

Soon after that, we landed in front of the Never Tree. Michael, John and Wendy ran in. I was about to do the same but Peter stopped me and pulled us to the side. "Hey, what's…?" I started. He simply looked under my chin where Aunt put that sharp thing. "What did she do this time?" He asked firmly.

I explained to him and Tinker Bell what happened less than an hour ago. However, now I wished that I didn't do that because Peter's ranting about Aunt started again. "I don't want to hear it again Peter." I responded coldly while folding my arms. He looked at me with a frown. "I don't understand you anymore Liz. You're letting her stomp you to the ground and you're not doing a thing to stop it!"

Just talking about Aunt and my problem with her was driving me crazy by now. I couldn't listen to it anymore! "Listen Peter, what happens between me and my Aunt is only my business, like it or not." I said lowly. I knew I was sounding harsh, but at this moment the only thing I cared about was dropping this subject.

"Her hurting you is only your business?!" Peter demanded in disbelief. I simply nodded. "Why is it so hard to get it?" "Because it's not true! I love you Liz and seeing you like this is not nice at all." I looked at my feet for a moment before looking up at Peter. I knew that he cared…

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you too." I responded softly. "But I can't do anything about this." I started walking away. "You can't or you don't _want_ to?" Peter asked. I turned around to look at him. Why did he think that I didn't want to?! Who would want something like this?! I walked away from the Never Tree without another word.

Tinker Bell flew to me after I sat on a rock in the forest. She was looking rather displeased. "That wasn't nice at all!" She huffed and folded her arms. I rolled my eyes. "If you're here to continue Peter's talk then I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have no intention of doing that." "I'm here to tell you that you're acting like a coward." "Me, a coward?!" I stood up from the rock and pointed my finger at the fairy accusingly.

"Yes, you! Peter cares about your well being and you end up walking away just like that?! In my opinion that's rather cowardly!" I wanted to protest but I knew that she was right…. I've been avoiding this topic so many times and I couldn't bring myself to do something… "Elizabeth, I know that whatever your Aunt had done to you and the others is awful, but that has to stop. You've got to stop being afraid, it's now or never. After this, it will be too late." Tinker Bell finished.

I looked up from the ground. Maybe Peter and Tinker Bell were right; maybe I _was_ afraid after all… "Thanks Tinker Bell." I said awkwardly while rubbing the back of my head. The fairy huffed. "I'm only doing this for Peter!" She then flew away. I chuckled but then, I felt pain in my occiput and I knew no more….

 **Third Person's POV**

"Here it is!" Chubs finished baking a cherry cake with his machine. John and Michael came closer to see it in happiness. "Where's Liz? If she saw this, she'd come running here immediately!" Chubs frowned once he saw who wasn't here. "She went to cool off." Peter shrugged it off with his hands.

Chubs simply nodded and took a bowl with the cake. " _This_ thing needs cooling off!" He yelped. "Hot! Hot!" He threw the bowl up a bit and tried to catch it but it was too hot, and the cake went flying over the hideout when…. It landed on Avery's head.

Everyone in the hideout except Chubs and Avery burst in laughter. "My cake!" Chubs exclaimed. Avery took a bit of it with her finger off her head and tried it. "A delicious one!" She burst in laughter. "Of course it is, I'm the best cook here!" Chubs said a bit proudly.

"In your dreams! When it comes to baking, nobody beats us Darlings!" John pointed out with his left index finger and right hand on his hip. "Oh yeah, really?" Chubs asked challengingly. "Well, apart from Liz." Michael responded with a chuckle. Avery looked at him in amusement. "How come?" "Mum keeps Liz away from kitchen because baking and cooking isn't exactly her thing…" Wendy trailed off.

Peter frowned at the mention of the person but said nothing. "Liz burned three frying pans and two bowls so, in future, unless they wanted their house to be burned down, it would be better for them not to allow her to cook." Everyone burst in laughter at that.

 **Blackbeard's POV**

"Bonehead, it's your turn." I told my servant who simply nodded. "I understand Master." He replied simply before running out of my cabin. I sat down in my chair again and looked at maps and a picture on my table.

Not only did I have to put up with those unsuccessful idiots, but there were also idiots like those smelly children and…. They kept calling me what? Oh yes, Blacktail… Professor Edward Blacktail. I liked that nickname now, but I hated children. They were little, annoying, whiny, always late, and that Rogers, Darling and the others weren't any better….

I finished writing my letter. "Take this to _her_ and then look around for _him_ in case Bonehead fails." I rolled the letter and tied it with a black bow before giving it to my crow that took it in its beak before flying away. Good…

I then looked at the picture of _him_ … Those all too familiar green eyes were staring at me and I hated it!

 _"Gonna catch you!" "Oh no, you won't!" Norman responded with a laugh. He had no idea how wrong he was…. And I caught him. "Now you can't run!" I laughed. "Aw that's not fair big brother!" I smirked. "It is because I'm the older one, you're the younger one, that's the way we go dear brother!" I ruffled Norman's brown hair before both of us burst in laughter._

I hit my table with my right fist, making papers fly off the table. I was never going to forgive him for what he did… I _was_ going to get my hands on him, no matter whether people brought him to me or I came to him myself…

 **Liz's POV**

 _A huge gust of wind was blowing around the island. The Neverland's sky was completely dark and I stood up from the ground to see The Lost Kids, the pirates and the Never Tribe fighting things which looked like zombies. Their skin was light green, their eyes were white now, and they were attacking!_

 _Suddenly, the wind became even stronger. I looked up at the top of the Mount Highcone to see Peter standing on it with a dagger in his right hand. It looked like he was preparing to aim at something, and this feeling in my gut told me that this wasn't good._

 _"If he does it, we're done for…" I could hear John trailing off from next to me. I looked at Peter once again in worry. The wind was near to blowing us off this ground! "PETER, DON'T!" I put hands in front of my mouth like a triangle and shouted as loudly as I could._

 _His piercing, cold, green eyes looked away from their target and looked into mine for few seconds before looking back at the target. The wind didn't stop, and he threw the dagger…. "NOOO!"_

 **Avery's POV**

Our laughter was cut off once someone jumped into the hideout. It was a pirate who was dressed in clothes which was in different colors like a rainbow. His knee-length trousers were in blue, green and indigo color while his short-sleeved T-shirt was in red, orange and yellow color. On his red hair was black cap with a white pirate skull with two bones on each of sides and the man's crazy amber eyes were looking at all of us.

"Got you!" He started laughing. "Sheesh, I thought this was going to be harder, but wait till I tell Blackbeard that I've managed to do what l'Ollonais and his friend haven't managed to!" In my opinion, this man looked like he was seriously disturbed. Wait, he knew Blackbeard?! I looked at Tinker Bell who looked at the man's clothes in disgust.

The man looked at Peter. "Finally I found you, so you can come with me and…" Peter started laughing. "I don't know what your problem is you crazy rainbow pants guy, but I'm not going anywhere, _much less_ with _you_!" The man glared at him.

"You're going to listen or I'm going to lose my head!" He threatened with his right index finger but stopped. "Did I say that 'losing head' part out loud?" He asked the others in shock. "Anyway Norman, let's go and…" Was that pirate crazy? There was no Norman here!

"My name is Peter in case you haven't known." Peter pointed out in annoyance. "Blackbeard is starting to lose his patience Norman…" The pirate stated only to be cut off. "Peter!" "No, Blackbeard said that you were…" He quickly took out a picture from his right pocket of his pants and looked at it before looking at Peter.

His eyes widened. "You're right! Blackbeard was wrong, you're not _him_ …" He started backing away when suddenly his eyes turned red! "I'm _never_ wrong Bonehead." He started laughing evilly. A picture which he was holding earlier fell on the ground and I picked it up with a frown.

It was a guy with brown hair and green eyes, now I understood why this Bonehead thought that Peter was him… The only difference between them was Peter's brown eyes and Norman's green ones but other than that, they looked like doppelgangers.

And then Bonehead started running after all of us. "RUN!" Ficelle shouted. Michael, John and I ran in one direction while the others ran in the opposite one. However, in the forest, we suddenly bumped into… A girl with light brown hair under a beret and light blue eyes.

"Sienna, what are you doing here?" Michael demanded suspiciously. "I thought you'd be happier to see me." John frowned. "Knowing you, unfortunately not." "What do you want?" I wanted to get to the point. Sienna smirked. "I've found a friend of yours here." She stated and started walking away.

John, Michael and I looked at each other with frowns. "Should we follow her?" Michael asked. "I'd rather choose her than crazy red-eyed pirates in any time of day!" John told him honestly. "Are you coming or not?!" Sienna shouted. "Yes, we are!" I shouted back and we started running towards the source of her voice.

 **Liz's POV**

Someone was shaking me by my shoulders. "Liz, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Avery shaking me and John, Michael and Sienna looking at me. "What happened?" I asked while holding for my head. "It looks like you were knocked out." Michael pointed out.

"By Bonehead." Avery added. "Who's Bonehead?" I asked in complete confusion. "Another one of Blackbeard's henchmen." John explained. "But where are the others?" I asked. "Bonehead is chasing your guy and the others are trying to stop him." Sienna responded casually.

My eyes widened. "What?" I gaped and looked at John, Avery and Michael who nodded. "But why?" Avery frowned before taking out a picture. "He seems to be convinced that Peter is this guy on the picture and he's dead bent on bringing him to Blackbeard." She gave it to me. I looked at it and those cold green eyes were looking at me like on that picture which I had and that dream… This picture was the exact copy of the one which I had!

"We need to help them!" I declared and we were soon running in one direction, trying to see where the others were. Michael bumped into Wendy! "Where are the others?" John quickly asked her. "They're here!" Wendy pointed and we were running after her.

Finally, I could see the Lost Kids fighting those zombies like in that dream with a red-eyed pirate trying to catch Peter who always flew out of the way, much to the pirate's annoyance. "When did those things show up?" Michael pointed in disbelief.

"Bonehead conjured them with a necklace around his neck just like that!" Meera exclaimed. "Great." Tinker Bell muttered sarcastically. "Oh, you want _more_?" Bonehead asked with a crazy grin. My eyes widened. "No!" All of us chorused but the pirate shook his necklace, now a red substance was coming out of it….

And skeletons were coming out of the ground. "Where did they come from?!" Wendy exclaimed while they were standing up. "Everyone, behind rocks!" Peter pointed at some huge rocks and we quickly ran and jumped behind them while Bonehead started attacking Peter again.

There were rocks next to us in our hiding place. Suddenly, Maia smirked. "Guys, are you for a rock fight?" She asked us. "Yes!" We chorused before taking those rocks in our hands. I was preparing my aim while the skeletons and zombies were coming closer… "FIRE!" And all of us were throwing rocks at those creatures.

They were falling and I managed to hit one skeleton straight into its head! However, after five minutes, we were slowly running out f our ammunition. "We can't keep going like this forever!" Cynthia pointed out and threw another rock. Baby fired one with his slingshot. John frowned. "The only way to stop them is to do some damage to Bonehead."

Sienna smirked. "Leave it to me!" We were throwing those rocks and I threw the last one when I looked at where Peter and Bonehead were. Suddenly, Sienna took a sword off the pirate's belt and stabbed Bonehead right in his back! After few seconds, the pirate let out a breath before he flew to the ground, dead.

Peter looked at Sienna. "Thanks Sienna… I guess?" He finished awkwardly. Sienna simply smirked. Suddenly, the skeletons and the zombies disappeared! Michael threw himself at the ground. "I don't know for you, but I'm _so_ tired!" He let out a yawn and tried to cover it with his right hand.

Wendy smiled. "That means it's time for us to go home." She pointed out and John and I nodded in agreement.

Back in London, Peter, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael and I landed on John and Michael's balcony. My cousins entered the room, leaving Peter, Tinker Bell and me alone. Tinker Bell looked at me and nodded to me.

"Peter…." I started but a voice cut me off. "ELIZABETH!" Aunt shouted angrily. It looked like she was going up! I exchanged a glance of surprise with Peter and Tinker Bell before my cousins pulled me inside the room and quickly closed the door of the balcony the moment Aunt opened the door.

She had an angry look on her face and it became even worse when she looked at me. "You little, annoying, horrible, spoiled, how dare you…" She started while coming towards me. "MUM! What is your problem?! Why are you calling Liz like that when she did nothing wrong?!" Wendy was suddenly in front of me with her hands stretched out.

Aunt's deadly glare became even worse. "Wendy, get out of the way…" She threatened lowly. Wendy shook her head defiantly. "If you don't do it, I'll, I'll…." "You'll what?" John and Michael were in front of me on Wendy's left and right respectively.

"Mum, what's wrong with you?" Michael asked pleadingly. Aunt lifted her nose up in the air. "You don't understand Michael…" "What we understand is that you're angry at Liz and us for no good reason." John pointed out a bit angrily.

Aunt huffed. "If you weren't so close to each other, then you wouldn't get in trouble… That's it! From tomorrow, all of you are going to have your separate rooms and I don't want to hear more!" Has she gone completely nuts?! "Mum, stop this." Wendy started walking towards her but Aunt lifted John's bat up again and hit her in the head!

"Wendy!" John and Michael ran to their sister who was on the ground and crouched next to her. I was looking at my cousins and my Aunt back and forth in horror. I couldn't move at all, my legs were shaking and I had a feeling my knees were going to buckle in any minute…

 _'Elizabeth, I know that whatever your Aunt had done to you and the others is awful, but that has to stop. You've got to stop being afraid, it's now or never. After this, it will be too late.'_ I remembered Tinker Bell's words from earlier. She was right. If I didn't do something now, Wendy, John, Michael and I would be at the mercy of Aunt tomorrow…

 _'You can't or you don't_ _want to?'_ Peter's voice was echoing in my head.

"Now, you're going to have separate rooms tomorrow and…." Aunt started while looking at Wendy, John and Michael who were on the ground. Her back was bent and she dropped the bat to the ground. "NO, WE WON'T!" I shouted. "What?" Aunt asked icily while quickly straightening up to stare at me and we were face to face. Aunt was always taller than me, so... Her angry light blue eyes were looking into mine, but I wasn't going to back down now. "You're not going to separate us! Never, we won't allow it! Do you understand?!" I exclaimed.

"Very funny Elizabeth, but this is the wrong time for jokes." Aunt smirked with amusement on her face. John and Michael glared at her. "I think she's serious." Wendy told her icily while holding her head with her right hand. "I am! Do whatever you want, but we'll tell Mum and Dad, Grandma, we'll call the police and…"

"The police can't do anything!" Aunt smirked. "We'll see when they come here." John took out his mobile phone. Aunt quickly marched to him and took the phone out of his hands while her back was turned to me. I took John's bat from the ground before swinging it and hitting Aunt in her butt with it.

However, it looked like that was a bad idea. "OW!" Aunt turned around to glare at me. "Why you little…" She started angrily and quickly walked to behind me, holding me trapped with her arms tightly. Out of a corner of my eye I could see Tinker Bell holding Peter by his shirt because he looked like he was ready to barge into the room judging by the look on his face.

I bit her arm where she was holding me without thinking. "OUCH!" She started shaking it in pain and I quickly ran to John, Michael and Wendy. John lifted his baseball bat up and looked at Aunt angrily. "Mum, have you gone crazy?! What's wrong with you?!" He demanded.

Aunt was glaring at us. " _You_ are the problem! THE NEXT TIME WE SEE EACH OTHER, IT WON'T BE NICE AT ALL! YOU STUPID CHILDREN!" She roared at us before slamming the door loudly. Immediately after that Peter and Tinker Bell opened the window and flew into the room while Wendy was standing up. "Wendy, are you alright?" Peter and I asked her. "I'm fine, thanks you two." She responded with a smile.

I hugged my oldest cousin tightly and she returned the hug before John and Michael joined us in hugging. "That was… awesome!" John told me with a grin. "Yup, Liz standing there like a badass!" Michael cheered and pumped his fist into the air." I chuckled. "Michael, it was nothing…" I started. "Are you kidding? You should have seen the look on Mum's face!" Wendy told me.

"If you say so." I smiled sheepishly before Peter embraced me. "I'm sorry for acting stupid." I told him while doing the same. "Are you serious? You finally stood up against her and I couldn't be prouder of you!" We pulled away and looked at each other. I felt happy at hearing him saying that. "It's all thanks to one fairy's and one boy's words of encouragement." I told him with a smile while my hands were around his neck and his were around my waist.

We then looked at Tinker Bell who gave a nod. "I'm just glad that that cow finally got what she deserved!" However, suddenly, a scream could be heard downstairs and our front door was slammed. My cousins, Tinker Bell, Peter and I looked at each other in shock before running outside to the balcony to see….

A black hooded person was carrying a person on his shoulder. It was…. Aunt! She seemed to be unconscious and… "NO!" Aunt may have been crazy, but that didn't mean that they should kidnap her! Wendy, John, Michael and I raced downstairs and started running towards where the hooded person was going.

However, we didn't watch where we were going so we tripped on a plank someone left on the street and we fell to the ground. Michael was on my back, I was on Wendy's back and Wendy was on John's back.

When we stood up, the hooded person was already gone in the dark night and the mist of London…..

 **So….. What do you think? Thank you loveloverx for the idea with the bat XD and I think I left some hints and spoilers in this chapter so I hope at least something is clearer now XD. As always, reviews are much appreciated and see you in the next chapter!**


	48. Dolls and Revelations

**Guest:** **Thanks, writing that was so fun XD!  
Well guys, in this chapter, things don't end up well, but I hope you'll like it anyway. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _Father and I were walking through the Regents Park all alone. Sun was slowly setting and I could see orange and pink colors in the sky. Ever since that night, things have gotten worse…. After we lost Aunt's kidnapper out of our sight, Wendy, John, Michael and I ran to a nearest telephone box, screaming for help along the way._

 _Uncle heard about what happened so he joined us an hour later after he came back from his work. Grandma came into our house two hours after that when it was almost midnight, telling us how we should go to sleep. I couldn't sleep though. Not after what happened. Aunt, she, she…. She was gone…. No matter how much I disliked her, I never wanted something like that to happen to her…._

 _Michael couldn't stop sobbing all the night and the day after that, and John and Wendy were crying her eyes out. Even though that was awful, I didn't react like my cousins which I found odd yet I understood it at the same time. She was their Mum after all, and I couldn't imagine how I would feel if my Mum disappeared just like that. But at the same time, I had a feeling that I wouldn't react like my cousins…. No, Mum was my mum, but I grew up without her whereas Wendy, John and Michael grew up with Aunt so…._

 _Aunt was there to escort them on their first day of school, to help them with injuries until she went mad…. But that wasn't the same case with me. When I was 5, my Mum was in Los Angeles hunting for Michelin stars and I don't know what…. It was then that I realized that even though I lived with my cousins, we just weren't the same._

 _They grew up with their mother, I didn't and the only grownups I felt really close to were Grandma and Danny Ploof…. Uncle always just passed by, Mum was rarely there, so was Dad…. Alright, I was closer with Dad now, but my reaction to Aunt's abduction made me wonder… Was I a cold and cruel person? Wendy, John and Michael were crying yet I didn't when Aunt disappeared…._

 _We were passing next to a row of roses when father saw a bench and motioned for us to sit down. Wind was blowing around and it was quiet. "You know, your Aunt and I would always play here when we were little." Father suddenly told me. I looked up. "Really?"_

 _He nodded. "Wendy loved roses when she was little, so she would always beg me to go here even though I disliked them." He chuckled. That was when I realized that Aunt was two years older than Father. He stood up and walked to a row of red roses. "These were her favorite back then." He recalled a bit sadly. "So are mine." I suddenly spoke up._

 _I never really understood why I liked red roses so much, but it was simply like that. "I like them as well." Father suddenly admitted, crouching down to smell one of the roses before standing up. "But what now?" He asked seriously. I looked at him questioningly. "We hope the police will find Aunt and that's it?"_

 _Father shook his head. "Wendy, John, Michael and you are all alone in the house along with George who's mostly outside at work. I doubt George will be able to take care of all of you so… Your Mum and "I've been wondering whether it's better for you to come with us now." At hearing that suggestion I quickly stood up and shook my head defiantly. "No!"_

 _"Elizabeth, you don't understand…" "_

 _ **You** don't understand Father! Wendy, John and Michael are without a mother for now and with everything happening, we need to stick together because…" "Everything happening? What haven't you been telling me?"_

 _"Listen, someone dear to me is now in trouble because someone wants him and…" "It's him, isn't it? Just say it." "Yes." I admitted. "I can always take care of them." Suddenly Grandma was walking to us. "Grandma!" I ran to the grey haired and dark blue eyed woman and hugged her. Father used to say how I got my eyes from her._

 _Grandma smiled. "Hello Liz." She returned the hug. "Mother, aren't you supposed to be with the kids?" Father asked. "George has come home from work so I decided to talk to you because he asked if I could move in with them. It wouldn't be a problem for me and…" My eyes widened. This was wonderful! Grandma knew everything about Neverland, so we wouldn't have to keep secrets from her and I could always talk to her now when I needed advice and… I was so happy!_

 _"Are you sure Mother?" Father asked her. Grandma nodded. "Fine then."_

 _Father and I were alone in front of our house with him going to the airport back to Los Angeles. "Bye." I waved to him because he was entering a taxi. However, he then turned around and walked to me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Elizabeth, I wanted to say that I love you." I felt happy at hearing that coming out of his mouth. "I love you too Father." I returned the hug happily._

I was coming back from school utterly pissed. Margaret, Kerry and Rebecca, or how Rose, Peter and I liked to call them, 'A Trio of Jerks' were teasing me the whole day! _'Oh, how can you be that immature?' 'You still play with dolls I bet?' 'I can't believe it!'_ I swear that one day I was going to beat everything out of them when they least expected it!

 **John's POV**

"Granny, can we talk to you?" Wendy, Michael and I were in our dining room along with Grandma. "Of course!" Grandma Wendy smiled. "It's about Liz." I stated. All of us sat by our table. "In Neverland, we found one girl about two months ago…" Wendy started. "Her name is Avery and she appeared in the forest just like that and…" I continued.

Michael was simply watching us with a smile. We decided to tell this to Grandma because she lived with us now and maybe she'd agree with our plan. "The thing is she looks like Liz when she was little and some things she said sounded really familiar…" Wendy said.

"A while ago, when Hook was causing some chaos, they've been told that Avery is…" I pointed at Wendy and Michael. Grandma simply looked at us. "That Avery is Peter and Liz's kid?" She finished. "How did you…?" Michael started. "Liz told me how she and Peter had a feeling like they had always known her. She also showed me a sketch of her which she drew so that explained the most of it." Grandma told us how she figured it out.

"Do you think it's true?" Wendy asked her. Grandma nodded. "There are too many coincidences." We nodded. "We wanted to make sure of it by doing a DNA test or something like that so we were wondering whether you could help us?" I asked because we needed an adult with us to do it.

Grandma nodded with a smile. "Of course!" She then looked behind her. "But don't tell any of this to John." She whispered, making us laugh. Now we had to inform the Lost Kids about this in order for the plan to work.

However, before we could do anything else, Liz came into the house looking pissed and started marching upstairs.

 **Liz's POV**

I threw a backpack at my bed and threw myself at it. "Playing with dolls, yeah, right?" I imitated those stupid girls. _"How can you be such a baby? I bet your mum still cleans behind you! Oh yeah, I forgot, your mum doesn't live with you."_ Those girls were such a pain in the….

"Trio of Jerks again?" John's voice brought me back to reality. "Yup." I responded sulkily not looking at my cousins but at the ceiling. "Just ignore them! Who cares what they think?" Wendy asked me. "I do because those jerks apparently think that I'm a little baby that still plays with dolls and does I don't know what…." I muttered bitterly before taking Michael's toy out of my backpack and giving it to him.

"You accidentally left this in my backpack." And those three found it and that was why they were teasing me in the first place. "Liz I'm sorry…" Michael started but I cut him off. "You don't need to say that, those three are right and that's it!" I huffed, folded my arms and turned my back to them.

Suddenly, my window opened. "Hey there!" A familiar voice greeted from behind. "Peter!" Wendy, John and Michael greeted back. "Hi Peter." I greeted a bit sulkily. My cousins, Tinker Bell and Peter looked at me before looking at each other. "What is with her?" "Um, well, she's pissed." John responded at Peter's question.

"Oh, we can see that." Tinker Bell commented with a bit of amusement, making me roll my eyes and look away. "The Trio of Jerks did it again today." Wendy explained. "I thought we said that we weren't going to care about what they say?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes but this time they really…." "You shouldn't worry about what those three crazy girls say! Besides, you can always beat them like you did it with Kerry back then." At hearing Peter's suggestion, a grin was on my face.

That was an _excellent_ idea! "You're right." I responded feeling overexcited and making the others look at each other a bit worriedly. "Liz, you do realize that was just a joke?" Peter asked me. I shook my head. "It's not a joke, you're right, I really need to go and kick and punch those stupid little…" "And get in trouble like you did last time?" John asked dryly.

"Yes!" I still remembered the day I jumped on Kerry for calling Peter a hypocrite. Doing that to her was such a good feeling! "Um… I think we'd better go before Liz gets more crazy ideas." John and Wendy whispered to Peter who chuckled. "But why bother when she can stay and think about how to take care of those crazy cows?" "Tinker Bell?" Peter looked at her expectantly, ignoring her statement.

The fairy sprinkled us with fairy dust and as usual, we were flying out of the room. It was 8:00 by the time we passed Big Ben. And after that, we were there. All of us landed in front of the Never Tree. It looked like the Lost Kids were playing hide-and seek. "Hi there Darlings!" Meera ran to us and greeted.

"Hi!" We chorused back just as the others ran to us as well. "Can we join in?" Peter asked while sitting down on a rock. "Yeah, we're almost done!" Cynthia stated. Suddenly, Chubs was running to us. "Time out guys, Ficelle and Avery have been captured by the pirates!" He exclaimed. What?! "We need to rescue them!" I declared with determination before my cousins, Peter, Tinker Bell and I started flying towards the Jolly Roger.

 **Avery's POV**

Ficelle and I were in front of Hook's cabin with all of the pirates except Jaro and Smee behind us. They decided to kidnap us while we were playing hide-and-seek. Those pirates really knew how to spoil fun! "Avery, whatever happens, head high, shoulders straightened up and you know what to do!" Ficelle whispered to me.

I nodded with a smirk. "Understood!" I whispered back. Thankfully we knew what to do in these situations! Then, we heard Jaro's voice. "Bring in the guinea pigs!" Guinea pigs? Really? And the pirates led us in Hook's cabin.

"Like I said before, with these dolls which represent people living in Neverland, you can speak to the dolls and manipulate them!" Just what was that pirate talking about? Then, I could see a box on Hook's table while Hook was sitting by it. There were dolls of people in it like the Lost Kids, pirates, the Great Chief… "Hello Stringbean and you little…" Jaro started but seemed to have forgotten my name. "My name is Avery." I responded with folded arms and lifted my nose up in the air.

Jaro took out one doll which resembled Ficelle. "Show the Captain how well you dance polka!" He started playing with the doll, making it look like the doll was dancing. Ficelle and I looked at each other in amusement before looking at Jaro who was still playing with the doll. What was that pirate talking about? Sure, Ficelle knew how to dance, but still….

"I can't believe it!" I told Jaro with hands on my hips in amusement. "Yeah, you still play with dolls at your age?" Ficelle pointed out with his arms folded and amusement as well. "I'll teach you to waste my time you little…" Hook started angrily but Jaro cut him off. "Avery, how about you show the Captain ballet?" I shook my head. "No, thank you."

Jaro then looked into the box only to realize something. I looked at the box as well and a grin was on my face. There wasn't a doll of me there! The last thing I needed was getting humiliated by the pirates. "Stringbean, how about we try again…." Jaro started and took the doll again, playing with it but Ficelle and I were looking at him amusingly.

"Seriously Jaro, even my parents are more mature than you!" I started laughing in disbelief. To say that Hook was angry was understatement. He was _pissed_. "WHY DO YOU WASTE MY PRECIOUS TIME YOU LITTLE, ROTTEN…." He was shouting at Jaro angrily when suddenly Chuluun came stumbling into the cabin with a bucket on his head.

Ficelle and I looked at each other with grins, knowing what this meant very well. "Hello Captain, sorry to interrupt your little show but we just dropped by to pick our friends!" Peter said once he and Tinker Bell flew into the cabin. The fairy sprinkled us with fairy dust and we were floating in the air in this chaos when suddenly a window behind Hook's chair was opened.

"Come on you two!" Liz exclaimed and Ficelle and I started following Wendy, John, Michael, Peter, Tinker Bell and Liz outside the cabin and towards the Never Tree.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Get rid of these stupid dolls NOW!" Hook shouted angrily and Asbjorn took the box, closing it before throwing it into the water. However, that was when Jaro remembered something. "Wait, the water activates the dolls…" He started and jumped into water. He stole the box from the Never Tribe this morning, and he knew that he had forgotten something important which this was!

However, Jaro didn't know how to swim, so Dagan agreed to save him only if Jaro gave him the dolls. The pirate agreed.

 **Liz's POV**

We landed next to the Never Tree. "Yeah!" The Lost Kids chorused. "What did the pirates want from you two?" Meera asked Ficelle and Avery. "The pirates didn't have a better thing to do than to play dolls with us!" Avery explained while chuckling. "Yeah, I guess Hook finally decided to do something more productive." Ficelle agreed and all of us burst into laughter. Sometimes I wondered whether those pirates were adults or children. Playing with dolls? That was ridiculous! But wait… I 'played' with dolls as well…

"And since that bunch of big monkeys ruined our game, I say we start another round of hide-and-seek!" Peter suggested. "Yes!" All of chorused before running away while Peter was counting. I ran into the forest. Where could I hide? John, Cynthia and Tiger Lily were better than me when it came to this! "Five, six, seven…." I could hear Peter.

Alright Liz, you can do this! I was looking behind me to see whether someone was following me when I bumped in someone. I fell to the ground on my butt and let out a yelp. "Ow!" Wait, I knew that voice… It was Dagan! I looked up to see the pirate looking at me in fear with a box with some dolls next to him.

The place where I bumped into him was near a part of a hollow tree which could be a good place for hiding. "Please don't hurt me!" Dagan exclaimed and lifted his hands up in defense. "Why would I do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what's that?" I asked while standing up and pointing at the box.

"It's a box with the Captain's dolls, but don't tell that to him!" I groaned in annoyance. Dolls were following me everywhere! However, I noticed something very peculiar. The dolls in the box were like miniature versions of people in Neverland with notable exceptions being Tinker Bell, Avery, Sienna and Fairy Godmothers.

They looked cute… Well the only thing not cute was the fact that that they had button eyes… "I'll do anything, just don't tell the Captain!" Dagan was practically begging me on my knees with his hands. "But I'm not…." I was about to tell him how I wasn't going to do that when the pirate took one doll from the box and quickly put it in my hands.

"Here, keep it if you want, just don't tell him!" I looked down at the doll in my hands, my eyebrows furrowed. It looked like Peter apart from the eyes of course. But what was I going to do with a doll? I was too old for them! They were for kids, and I wasn't a kid! But wait, the Trio of Jerks called me a child, baby or whatever they did, so, I was going to give them one!

I sat down behind the part of that hollow tree so no one could see me and Dagan sat next to me with the box in front of us. "I'm not going to tell anyone." I finally told the pirate. Dagan started cheering. "Yes, thank you! I knew giving you that would work!" I looked at the doll which was in my left hand. That was when I remembered that I used to play with dolls when I was little.

But, what would my six-year-old self do with this? "Come on, play with it!" Dagan encouraged me with a grin. "But…" "Come on, didn't you use to play when you were little?" "I did but…" Then go ahead!" I took a deep breath before taking the doll in both of my hands.

"Hi people, I'm Peter Pan!" I started making motions with the doll, not believing what I was doing. "I live in Neverland and I always have to put up with that rusty, old, stupid moustache seadog who thinks he's some sort of a Captain!" Then I started making dancing motions before lifting the doll up again. "The worst thing is that his stinking socks never cease to stink!" I was moving the doll around before bursting in laughter. This _was_ fun! Little did I know what was happening at the Never Tree while I was playing…

 **Third Person's POV**

Wendy, Michael and John were watching Peter who was supposed to seek with confusion on their faces. Peter suddenly started saying weird things in an unusual voice, moving his hand and flying up like a doll would!

"Did he swallow helium or what?" Wendy asked John and Michael surprised but her brothers simply shrugged their shoulders and looked at Peter who was now doing something that looked like a dance. "That's awesome!" Meera ran to him from her hiding place and started clapping. Avery looked at Peter from her hiding place behind a white plant which was near Wendy, Michael and John's hiding place. What was Peter's problem, and why did he sound like that?

Baby, Avery and Cynthia then came out of their hiding places as well. "How do you manage to sound like Liz?" Meera asked in amusement. Wendy and John raised their eyebrows at hearing that while Michael started laughing. "He really swallowed helium!" He couldn't stop with the laughter. "Time out Peter, you're not allowed to make us laugh to find us!" Cynthia pointed out. "Yeah, that's not fair!" Baby agreed.

But, Peter didn't seem to listen to the two, moving around the Lost Kids in a weird and jumping way. "The worst thing is that his stinking socks never cease to stink!" And then he burst in laughter. Tinker Bell flew to the Lost Kids a bit worried. "Peter, are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Avery looked at her in a bit of disbelief. "Does he look okay to you?" _'Unless he likes humiliating which I doubt is the case.'_ She finished in her thoughts.

However, Peter ignored the question, taking out his dagger. "And that was when I told Hook how he wasn't going to…." He started in Liz's voice but suddenly continued in Dagan's voice. "I'll tell you about how I defeated that big old meanie Captain Hook and saved Elizabeth! It was so funny that I danced all night!"

Avery couldn't listen to this anymore so she covered her ears. "Hold on, have you seen Liz?" Wendy asked her brothers. "Nope." They shook their heads. Avery and Tinker Bell joined them. "What is his problem?" Avery asked while trying not to look at Peter. The Darlings couldn't help finding this amusing.

She was embarrassed of her father's actions, not that she and he knew about their relation though, but teenagers were usually embarrassed of their parents so it was funny. "We don't know, but maybe the Great Chief does?" John suggested. "Let's just go!" Avery started running away. Wendy, John, Michael and Tinker Bell looked at each other before bursting in laughter. They ran to her. "What did they do to you when you want to hurry?" Wendy asked her in amusement.

"You weren't there when the pirates hypnotized Peter and that's the only thing I'll say." Avery told her in response.

 **Liz's POV**

"And that was when I told Hook how he wasn't going to…." I started while playing with the doll but Dagan suddenly took it out of my hands. "It's boring; it will be better if you do it like this!" He started playing with the doll. "I'll tell you about how I defeated that big old meanie Captain Hook and saved Elizabeth! It was so funny that I danced all night!"

I frowned. How was mentioning me and dancing all night supposed to be better? If anything, it was ridiculous! "It's not!" I took the doll back but then realized something. I was acting like a complete idiot. Who else was doing this?! "You know what? How about we just put this in the box and leave it there, pretending that it never existed?"

And I put the doll back in the box before closing it. "But…" Dagan started. "Or I can always tell Hook how you had taken _his_ dolls…" "Alright, whatever, just please don't tell him!" Dagan ran away while screaming. I chuckled. That pirate could really fall for tricks easily! Now, maybe I could join the others. I couldn't care less if Peter found me; I couldn't be alone with that box anymore.

 **Third Person's POV**

"The Great Chief!" Wendy, Tinker Bell, John, Michael and Avery got to the Never Tribe. The Chief greeted them. "What brings you here? And who are you?" He asked Avery the latter question. "Her name's Avery, but we don't have time for that." John quickly said.

The Chief's eyebrows furrowed and he motioned for them to come in his tent and they sat down. "We were playing hide-and-seek when Peter suddenly started acting weird and he had Liz's voice and…." Wendy started but the Chief's eyes widened, "Are you sure that was your cousin's voice?" He asked. "Yes?" Wendy, John and Michael chorused in confusion.

The Chief stood up before walking to a big pillar in the Tribe and looking inside something that looked like a drawer for it but it was at the bottom. "I knew it, the dolls are gone." He commented. "What dolls?" Avery asked. "There are dolls of citizens of Neverland and I use them to heal people, but if in hands of evil people, they can manipulate people and make them act like puppets!" The Chief explained.

"What?!" Tinker Bell exclaimed. "If it was Liz, I don't think she was aware of this." Wendy muttered and her brothers agreed with her. "We need to find her, tell her and get those dolls back!"

Meanwhile, a person with black beard found the box in the forest. "Finally, Norman, you're mine!" Blackbeard smirked before taking the box in his hands and slowly walking towards the Jolly Roger.

 **Liz's POV**

I was I front of the Never Tree when I saw Peter, Wendy, Avery, Michael, John and Tinker Bell coming towards me. "Liz, where were you?" John asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. Did they really have to know about my humiliation? No, I don't think so.

"I was hiding because we were playing hide-and-seek, remember?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. "Were you maybe playing with dolls by any chance?" Wendy motioned with her hands a bit. "No, what makes you think that?!" I quickly exclaimed without thinking.

Tinker Bell face palmed. "Please say if you did because I couldn't watch it and…" Avery started when I cut her off. "How could you watch me playing with a doll?" I asked in confusion. "Because while you were playing with Peter's doll, you and Dagan were controlling him like a puppet!" Michael exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" I shouted in shock. "Yup." Michael nodded awkwardly. "Wait, so you're telling me while I was embarrassing myself by acting like a six-year-old, Peter was doing it as well but because of me and…" I realized that this was awful. I was feeling _so_ embarrassed!

And then I realized that Peter was standing right in front of me. "Peter, I'm sorry, I didn't know, but I was still acting moronic and…" I started ranting. "Calm down Liz, you didn't know." Peter walked to me and put hands on my shoulders. "But where are the dolls?" Wendy asked.

"I left them in the forest." I explained and soon after that, my cousins, Tinker Bell, Peter, the Great Chief and where Dagan and I were before. However, there was no sign of the box! "I left it here!" I pointed at the place behind the part of the hollow tree. "Dagan must have told the Captain!" John pointed out.

I shook my head with a frown. "I made him go away by threatening how _I_ would tell everything to the Captain if he didn't leave the dolls!" "You never know, maybe he came back." Wendy pointed out. "The point is that we need to get the dolls back." The Chief told us so we started heading to the Jolly Roger.

There was some sort of a celebration when we were on the beach. "You create a diversion on the beach with Peter while Tinker Bell tries to get the dolls from the Captain's cabin!" Peter started walking a bit forward. "Is everyone ready?" He asked us and we nodded. "Give him the fairy dust!"

But immediately after Peter said that, he started moving in an awkward way and doing some awkward poses with Dagan's voice. I face palmed and let out a sigh. Just what we needed at this moment! "Oh no, here we go again!" Tinker Bell sighed as well. "All Neverland citizens are invited to the Jolly Roger immediately, lateness will not be tolerated!" Dagan's voice stated.

Then, the Chief started walking towards the Jolly Roger as well! "The Great Chief, stop!" Michael shouted and my cousins and I were trying to stop him by holding his hands. However, we were unsuccessful because Peter suddenly flew to us, grabbed a vine from a nearby tree and tied us with it! "Haven't you understood? Lateness will not be tolerated!" He stated while holding the end of the vine.

I groaned. I knew this was Dagan's doing, but still, why?! "Peter…" Tinker Bell sighed in annoyance with hands on her hips. And we were led to the Jolly Roger and thrown into a cage. Everyone was here, the Lost Kids, Tiger Lily, the Chief, the Sylfies…

Hook was sitting on the deck looking at the people dancing happily. No one was paying attention to us because everyone was on the upper part of the deck while we were down. However, after five minutes of watching Hook's celebration, I could see a familiar figure flying down to us with Tinker Bell!

"Avery!" We chorused happily. "But… How come you aren't controlled like the others?" John was confused. Avery simply smiled. "I don't have a doll." Which was actually really good! But… Why didn't she have it? I mean, she lived in Neverland after all! But she didn't always, so that explained it. Avery took a key out of her right pocket of jeans.

"We managed to get this from Chuluun while he wasn't looking." She explained and unlocked the cage. The door opened and we were free! "Thanks Avery." I smiled. "It's nothing." "We need to get those dolls from Hook's cabin." Wendy stated.

So we flew to the back side of Hook's ship and opened the window to his cabin. By the time we were there, Smee and Dagan were playing with dolls. "Give those dolls back!" Michael demanded. Smee picked up some of them and stood up. "No way!" He chorused.

I clenched my fist. "I'm sorry Mister Smee, but you leave me no choice…" I trailed off before kicking him in his butt with my right leg and sending him flying on Hook's bed, knocking him out. Dagan started crying. "Don't hurt me!" He dropped the dolls and ran to hid under Hook's bed.

Avery, Michael and Wendy took the dolls and put them back in their places, freeing everyone. "We've got them!" Michael shouted while running out of the cabin. We got out as well, and I could see Hook's angry face when…

A green light suddenly hit the deck and wind started blowing. I closed my eyes because the light was too bright but when I opened them again, Blackbeard was on the deck! He started laughing evilly. "Waiting this was so worth it." The Lost Kids, the Chief and the Sylfies were looking at him in shock because this was the first time they saw him.

Then, he saw Peter standing beside Meera and Baby. A smug look was on his face. "Finally, after all these years, I see your face again and…." "And what? Because I think that you have some huge problems you smelly pirate." Peter responded cheekily with his arms folded.

"Don't play games with me, you stupid little! After what you did to me, you're going to pay and…" "We always have pounds here!" Someone spoke up but Blackbeard ignored whoever that was. "You're going to die by my hands." He unsheathed his sword.

Peter glared at the pirate. "Would you stop it?! I didn't do anything to you, I don't even know you!" He argued. "Your Norman's not here!" I suddenly shouted to Blackbeard, making him turn around and march up to me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

"If you say that again, you'll pass worse than that green eyed, horrible little…" "His eyes are not green, they're brown in case you're blind, you doofus!" Baby suddenly exclaimed. Blackbeard's eyes widened once he heard that and he turned around to look at Peter as if he was seeing a different person now while holding a vial around his neck with a green substance in it as if it was his most valuable treasure. "It's you…." He whispered in utter disbelief.

Now I _really_ wanted to know what he was talking about. Blackbeard's face was full of rage. "YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR NORMAN'S CRIMES BECAUSE…" Suddenly, he was charging at Peter with his sword but Peter took out his dagger and blocked it, attacking him now. "Why?" He demanded icily. Blackbeard observed him for a moment.

"You're just like your father. Careless." _What?_ "SHUT UP!" Peter suddenly shouted. Blackbeard raised an eyebrow while they were fighting. "What was that?" "Who do you think you are, telling me how I'm like someone I don't even know!" Peter hissed furiously.

Blackbeard chuckled. "You stupid boy, how come I wouldn't recognize my own nephew when I saw him?" Everything stopped. I didn't know what to say. Shock came over me, and the others seemed to be shocked as well.

Peter looked at Blackbeard, his eyes wide but anger still on his face. "You're lying!" He declared accusingly. The pirate started laughing evilly. "Think what you want, but both of us know that it's true! Now, you're going to pay for your father's crimes and…"

Suddenly, a shot came through Blackbeard and he split in two, disappearing, but he was shocked as well before that happened… So he was a hologram this time? I looked up to see Hook still holding his gun. "I'll let you get off this ship this time because I've had it enough for today with this!" He declared lowly.

Back at the Never Tribe, my cousins, Tiger Lily, Tinker Bell, the Chief and I were in the Chief's tent while Peter and the Lost Kids were outside. "Do you think it's true father?" Lily asked still shocked. I took out the picture which I've been keeping in my pocket.

"Blackbeard's pirate showed us this when he was chasing us." I gave the picture to the Chief of Norman. The Chief looked at it for few seconds before nodding. "I think he was telling the truth. This Norman and Peter really do look alike and now we know why."

But we didn't know why he wanted Peter to pay for someone else's 'crimes'. I didn't know what Peter was thinking about all of this. And I really didn't know what we were going to do now.

I went outside to see Peter sitting on a rock all alone and looking into the distance. While I was slowly walking towards him, I accidentally stepped on a small tree branch and it cracked beneath my black and purple shoe. Peter turned around to look at me, not saying a thing with an emotionless expression on his face before looking into the distance again as if I wasn't there. The wind kept blowing slowly and it didn't stop…

 **I've wanted to write about Blackbeard so bad, and soon I'll write more about him lol. I think what happened in this chapter creates some tension between Peter and Liz in next two or three chapters, so it's not going to be nice at all knowing me XD. I hope this ended up okay. Until next time!**


	49. Everything Always Ends With Pain

**Dream lighting: Thanks, but that's exactly what I'm looking forward to XD.  
This is the chapter I'm really looking forward to, and it's time for Peter to get back at Liz for her being jerky when she didn't remember him. I'm just joking lol…. Or not? I decided to add some moments now, so here it is!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _"What do you think?" Wendy asked the Lost Kids once she, John, Michael and they were alone. They've just told them their plan. "Yes!" Everyone except Avery who wasn't there chorused._

 _"Peter!" I greeted once I saw the boy, but the moment he saw me coming towards him, he turned his back and walked away. I frowned in confusion. Why was he avoiding me? This wasn't the first time he did this! "He avoids everyone now." Tinker Bell flew to me and whispered in my ear worriedly._

 _But… Why? Did it have to do with Blackbeard or… " I asked the fairy who looked into the distance with worry. "I don't know, he didn't tell me either." She admitted. "But what I know is that he spends more time in the Never Tribe now and…" "Do you think it's because of Blackbeard being his…" I suddenly asked her, trailing off. The fairy shook her head. "Why would he avoid people because of the fact that some random pirate is his so called uncle? It's not like him, nor did he ever care about something like that." She pointed out._

 _"I don't know Tinker Bell, I really don't know…" I trailed off, looking into the distance now. This just didn't feel right… I was feeling upset, confused, and sad. I was upset because Peter never did this, I was confused because I didn't know the reason behind his behavior and I was sad because it hurt seeing it happen. Did he feel like this when I avoided him and the Lost Kids back then when I was supposed to go to America? Being kept in the dark wasn't a nice feeling at all, and now I knew that…_

 _I climbed up a nearby tree after I saw Peter near me in hopes of jumping down in front of him, surprising him and demanding why he was acting like this. So, I was walking on a tree branch, trying to see where Peter was. However, he was out of my sight, much to my surprise. Where was he… I couldn't even finish my thoughts because I suddenly slipped, lost my balance and started falling towards the ground._

 _It all happened so quickly and my heart rate became faster but then, familiar arms caught me. I looked up in surprise to see the face of my savior, and I found myself looking in those familiar brown eyes which were currently blank. "Elizabeth, what were you doing? You could get hurt!" Peter looked at me disapprovingly like parents would look at their daughter when she did something bad._

 _To be honest, I was feeling a bit embarrassed. I opened my mouth only to close them. Well at least he said something except ignoring me like he did now… This was the first time he spoke to me in a while, and all he had to say was 'What were you doing, you could get hurt?' And calling me by my full name..._

 _We were looking at each other for a few seconds before Peter put me down and started walking away without saying anything. "Peter, wait!" I ran to him and grabbed his right hand. "What do you want Elizabeth?" He asked me emotionlessly, not even bothering to look me in the eyes. He was looking everywhere that wasn't my face._

 _'What do you want Elizabeth?' That was all he could say to me now? Since when were we on full name terms? Since when did we say to each other 'What do you want' in a way like that? After all this time, I thought he'd care more… At least he could tell us the reason behind his behavior… I was feeling sad, empty and disappointed at that moment._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I squeezed his hand and tried to meet his gaze but he kept avoiding mine. "Why am I doing what?" He asked in an indifferent tone. "Avoiding all of just like that without a reason! After what happened with Blackbeard, you never talk to us, you never talk to me, you're all by yourself, you can't look me in the eyes now, and it's been like this for two months!" And it was true. It's been two months since Blackbeard's hologram appeared on the Jolly Roger and since then he was acting like this._

 _He didn't say anything. "You can always tell me anything and you know that." I whispered. He kept looking at the ground, his left hand on his forehead as if he was trying to calm down. "Leave me alone Elizabeth." After he said that, Peter let go of my hand and started walking away. "Why?!" I shouted after him. "Stop it." I could hear him saying a bit angrily. "What happened to you?! Don't tell me that Blackbeard has really got through you with his words?! I thought you were tougher than that, Peter Pan!" I shouted without thinking._

 _"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Peter flew to me and shouted furiously. The only thing I could see on his face was pure anger. This never happened. Peter was never angry at me like this, nor was I at him, not counting the time we fought when I didn't remember him and when I called him crazy. Even if it did count, we were never angry to this extent, and I couldn't help feeling both scared and hurt._

 _Why? That was the only thing I wanted to know. At that moment, I realized something. I never felt distant from Peter as I did now. I could hardly recognize him anymore, it was like he was a total stranger to me. The worst thing was that he could tell me, and he refused to do so! "_ _ **YOU**_ _TOLD ME?! YOU NEVER TELL ANYTHING TO ME ANYMORE! THAT'S WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SOLVE EVERYTHING BY KEEPING YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND…" "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE_ _ **HER**_ _!" Peter shouted back furiously._

 _"JUST LIKE WHO?! MY GREAT, GREAT, GREAT GRANDMA?! SAY IT TO ME IF YOU CAN! I DARE YOU!" I couldn't take it anymore. I was shouting everything that bothered me and I didn't care whether it hurt or not. He thought I was just like Wendy who deliberately hurt him? That was how he thought of me now? Hearing that made me feel emptiness inside of me. "SHUT UP!" Peter telling me to shut up was the final straw. Memories of our dance, the time when he kissed me for the first time, when I cried over him being dead, when I hugged him and he hugged me back after he was revived, when I told him how I wasn't going anywhere, when both of us were happy at me getting my memories back flashed through my head. After all this, all he had to say to me was to shut up? "Fine then, you can do whatever you want Peter Pan because I DON'T CARE ANYMORE EITHER!" I responded icily before turning around and running away, tears falling down my cheeks freely by now. I was running past the Lost Kids and my cousins and they saw me crying. However, I couldn't care less at this moment._

 _"Still playing with dolls Elizabeth?" Kerry asked me mockingly at school in front of my locker. She was still talking about that?! I growled before trying to lunge at her but Rose restrained from doing that with her hands holding my arms._

 _Kerry smirked. "You'd better watch out Darling. The principal said that if you harmed me again you'd be suspended, remember?" I looked at the ground and Rose relaxed, her grip on my arms weaker now. "I knew Madame Barlow was right when she called you and Luke the hypocrite weird creatures." I looked at Kerry's face angrily at the mention of both Madame Barlow and_ _**him**_ _. Before I knew it, my fist was going toward her nose. A crack was heard, my right fist hurt and Kerry was on the ground, her nose bleeding._

 _"Liz!" Rose shouted in shock and disbelief. Kerry, on the other hand, was glaring at me. "Wait until the principal hears about this and then you're done for Darling." She glared at me while trying to brush blood off her nose with her right hand and index finger._

 _I honestly didn't care though. "Liz, why did you do that?!" Rose demanded once Kerry ran away to tell the principal. "Because she deserved it!" I shouted. "I know that she did, but you'll be in trouble now!" "Leave me alone Rose." I told her quietly. "No…." She started only for me to cut her off. "Please." I whispered._

 _After Rose left me, I hit my locker with the fist I used to break Kerry's nose. It hurt, but I couldn't care less. All I wanted to feel was pain now. 'I thought we said that we weren't going to care about what they say?' I could hear_ _ **his**_ _voice in my head. I punched the locker again, feeling even more pain in my fist which had cuts on it now and was bleeding. I looked at the ground, tears brimming in my eyes before streaming down my cheeks and falling to the ground once again…_

 _Every part of me hurt, literally every part. I was feeling like nothing else mattered anymore, and like I didn't have a reason to live anymore. I should have known that when it came to love, everything always ended with pain..._

 _"And the two fell out, which is why Liz is now like this." John finished telling their Grandma once Liz returned from her school, telling them how she was suspended for breaking Kerry's nose. The three Darlings and their Grandma were sitting by their dining table, discussing what happened at school to Liz today. Wendy Darling frowned. "You're telling me that Peter started shouting at her just like that?" She asked. "From what we've heard it looks like that." Wendy told her sulkily while Michael was looking at stairs towards their room where Liz was right now sadly._

 _John and Wendy were also sad, but they knew Liz took it the hardest. She had fallen out with Peter after all, not them! "This doesn't make any sense." Wendy Darling told her grandchildren. "We know, but here we are talking about it, so it kind of does." John stated sulkily as well. "It's just not like Peter." Wendy Darling muttered._

 _"What exactly happened before all of this?" She then asked her grandchildren. "We've already told you, Blackbeard said how Peter was apparently his nephew and that Peter was going to pay for Norman's crimes." Wendy told her. "But he_ _ **is**_ _his uncle, the Great Chief confirmed it." Michael noted. "After that, Peter started avoiding all of us including Liz, doing that for two months until Liz had enough of it and tried to talk to him and we all know how it ended." John finished bitterly._

 _He knew that even though it looked like Liz was over it, she wasn't and what happened at the school today was the proof for that. John also couldn't help feeling a bit angry at Peter for his actions. It was his cousin who suffered the most and he couldn't stand watching it! "Then this really isn't right." Wendy Darling muttered and then looked at the Darling trio._

 _"After everything that happened between those two, this is the end? After dying, losing memories, angry pirates, this is it? It was shown that Peter would do anything for her and he starts acting like that without good reasons? When he spied on Liz or how he would say observed her at school by pretending to be someone else, he did it because of her! I don't know people who would go to something like that for a person they care about. There must be a good reason for his actions and what happened." She finished. "It'd better be good." John muttered bitterly, forming a fist with his right hand._

I _was_ _on_ _my_ _balcony_ , _looking_ at _the night sky. Now,_ I _didn't see the point anymore._ I _was suspended from school for three_ days, _the principal threatened to_ expel _me if_ I _did something like this again, but_ I _couldn't care less._ I _put my hands in pockets of my vest when_ I _sensed_ the _sketchbook in my right one. After taking_ it _out,_ I _made_ the _decision._ I _couldn't destroy_ it, _but_ I couldn't _even look at_ it _because_ it _would hurt even more... But why should_ I care? **_He_ **_was_ the _one behind the pain after all..._

It's _been_ a _month since that fight happened, but now it didn't hurt as much._ I _knew this was_ a _mistake, and now_ I _didn't even bother to think about **him**._ It was _better to simply forget_ sad _things and the things that bothered you_...

 _"Are you sure?" The Great Chief asked Peter after him and Liz falling out. Peter looked at the ground, clenching his right fist. "I had to do it. Better for me to hurt her than **him** to do that." He stated but even though it tried to sound indifferent, the Great Chief could easily hear pain and sadness in Peter's voice. He knew that it wasn't Peter's intention to hurt her, but he also knew that he thought how that was actually better._ _  
_

 **Liz's POV**

"That's illegal!" I could hear Grandma telling Uncle George. "Don't worry Wendy, she'll be fine, she's 16 and a half after all!" A dark haired man with brown eyes tried to assure her. That was my Uncle George. He was usually outside the house at work and when he was at home, he would usually read newspapers so I didn't understand why he was doing what he wanted to do now.

I was sitting in his van on a driver's seat, waiting for Uncle George to come. You see, Uncle George's job was working on floors and other things for houses like bathroom, living room, and he made floors with wood, tiles and stuff like that. He owned both a van and a car, but right now his car was at the mechanic's shop because its accumulator hasn't worked yesterday, so here I was sitting in the van.

Now why I was doing that? Uncle George thought it was about time he taught me how to drive. Michael found that exciting but Wendy and John thought it was dangerous and illegal. Grandma agreed with them and she was telling Uncle how that was illegal. I decided to try it because Uncle George insisted but I was nervous. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Uncle George sat next to me in the van and closed the door. "So, are you ready?" He asked me with a grin. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him. "100 percent sure! Young lady, you're going to turn 17 soon, you need to prepare for your driving test! Besides, this way we could have some fun!" Maybe that was just what I needed.

I didn't have fun recently. "Alright!" I nodded with a grin before grabbing a wheel with my hands while Uncle George turned the power of the van on. I could see Grandma and my cousins watching me. The van then started moving forward and towards the street. I turned the wheel on my left slowly while trying to remain calm. This wasn't so bad, was it?

However, while the van was turning left, I saw a car coming right towards us from the opposite direction! "WATCH OUT!" Uncle George shouted and I quickly turned the wheel to the right, luckily avoiding the car and avoiding the crash. That was close. However, I was going way too right and I hit into a mailbox while turning left! The mailbox fell to the ground, so did two green container bins!

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING, YOU CRAZY GIRL!" I could hear Madame Barlow shouting once we drove past her. I couldn't do this anymore! Without thinking, I quickly stepped on what I hoped was brakes and to my huge relief, the car stopped in the middle of the road. Out of a corner of my eye, not too far away from us, Grandma, Wendy and John were covering their eyes, not being able to watch the scene while Michael was cheering. "Go Liz, that was awesome!" He exclaimed with excitement.

I let out a deep sigh before letting my forehead fall on the wheel, hitting it in process and feeling pain.

"I'll never do this again." I declared while entering the room and closing the door behind me. The whole idea of driving was awkward. How could someone drive without knocking down mailboxes, container bins and I don't know what?! "You could have hit into something or someone." John pointed out. I nodded. "I know, which is why I'm never doing it again."

Suddenly, John and Michael's window opened. "Hey!" Tinker Bell flew through the window. "Hi Tinker Bell!" Wendy, John and Michael chorused. "Hi." I simply said. She was the one who came for us now after what happened. "Are we ready?" She asked. The other three nodded. And we were flying out of our room and towards Neverland.

"Hey!" The Lost Kids greeted once we landed in front of the Never Tree. "Hi guys." I greeted Avery, Ficelle and Cynthia with a small smile. "What are we going to do today?" Baby asked while rubbing the back of his head. "How about we go throwing fruit at the pirates?" Michael suggested and started jumping in excitement. "That's a good idea!" Meera exclaimed happily and all of us agreed before running in the forest to get some fruit. Those pirates were sure in for it now!

 **Third Person's POV  
**  
The others ran away, but John stayed behind. There was something that he had to do, and he was going to do it now. Without thinking, he ran into the hideout before climbing up outside it. Peter was crouching at the balcony, watching the ocean.

As soon as John walked closer, Peter turned around to look at him before looking at the sea once again. "Peter, what is your problem?!" John suddenly shouted angrily. The person he addressed looked at him blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He told him just like that. "You don't know what you're talking about?! Because of you, Liz feels bad and it doesn't stop at all! She gets in trouble now, suffers and all you do is walk around, sit and avoid us?!"

"It's better that way then." The emotionless voice responded without care. John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Peter saying that? It couldn't be! "Liz was right, you're unrecognizable now!" "John, you don't understand…" "Then help me to!" John repeated what he told Peter when they talked after Liz lost her memories.

Before Peter could say anything, they heard shouting coming from the Jolly Roger. John, Peter and Tinker Bell who just flew to them looked at each other, knowing what that meant. The others were in trouble.

Meanwhile, the Lost Kids and the Darlings were picking up some fruit in the forest when the pirates suddenly joined them. "Yoo-hoo!" Baby exclaimed while throwing a pineapple at Dagan's head. The pirate growled, his eyes red just like with the other pirates. The kids looked at each other, knowing what this meant. It was time to run! Unfortunately, that was impossible because the pirates captured them and led them to the Jolly Roger.

 **Peter's POV**

John, Tink and I quickly flew to the Jolly Roger. I sure wasn't going to let anything happen to them! However, the pirates weren't alone. With them was… Blackbeard?! John quickly took a nearby broom, I took out my dagger and Tink lifted a barrel with her dust before throwing it at Chuluun.

The battle then started. Hook was running towards me but I quickly flew out of the way. "Get the others to the Never Tree!" I shouted to John and Tinker Bell who did so without another word, all of them flying away from the Jolly Roger and leaving me alone with the pirates.

Blackbeard walked to me slowly. "Now why would you do that? So you could kill me yourself without anyone knowing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow in amusement. I said nothing at that, but he was right. I never wanted that man in my life. I never wanted him to come here; I wanted him out of my life, which was what I was going to do. I was going to get rid of him.

"If that's what you want, fine then! But both of us know killing me is impossible." Blackbeard took out his sword and started attacking me. I blocked his attacks, looking for a way to strike back. Then I looked up and saw a rope so I took it, swung on it and kicked Blackbeard, sending him to the ground. I then got next to him, looking at his breathing figure before noticing a vial which was hanging from a rope around his neck. It was filled with some green substance.

I cut the rope off with my dagger and stood up but it turned out that was a bad idea… "NO!" Blackbeard suddenly pushed me to the ground, roaring. My back hit the deck and I was breathing heavily with that vial and the rope in my left hand.

By the time I looked up, I was met with…. Completely white eyes… Blackbeard was glaring at me, his white eyes looking into mine. But… How were they white? Weren't they supposed to be… "Why are you looking at me like that, boy?!" He spat. I said nothing, my right hand reaching out for the dagger the most quietly it could.

However, Blackbeard suddenly took the dagger and threw it away. It fell on the ground twenty meters from us with a thud. The next thing I knew was that Chuluun and Asbjorn were standing behind me, but their eyes were completely red… My eyes widened before looking at Hook and the other pirates. Their eyes were red as well!

So that meant that… "You've put them in trance, haven't you?" I asked Blackbeard in realization. He nodded with a glare. "And you're still looking at me like that." He said icily. "Now you see me! What else is there to see?! White eyes, are you happy now?! Now you see what's become of me and what I have to do to hide the fact that the eternal darkness is in my eyes!" He spat furiously.

Eternal darkness in his eyes? What was he talking about? I was crawling, trying to take the dagger when both Asbjorn and Chuluun took me by their hands. "Let go of me!" I protested and started kicking them with my legs but they didn't let me go, it was like they didn't feel pain at all.

"I think it's about time you found out what it's like when you can see nothing but darkness, dear nephew." "What are you…" I started but never got to finish because suddenly a bright white light was shining directly at my eyes. The pirates let me go and I fell to the ground but the light kept shining. I quickly covered my eyes with my forearms, but it obviously didn't help much because everything was black after that….

 **And…. What do you think? Whatever you have to say to me, go ahead and do it, it's my fault after all lol. I wasn't joking at the end, and I kind of feel bad for writing this but… Oh well. Alright I'll be honest, I was crying a bit while writing and I hope you won't hate me now. But it's not the end if you thought so, there's more to come. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	50. Grandma Is Blind

**And I hope this chapter will be interesting, that is, if you're still reading XD. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _"You stupid boy, how come I wouldn't recognize my own nephew when I saw him?" Blackbeard asked. When he said that, I didn't know where I was anymore. How could I be related to someone like… him? This didn't make any sense at all. How dare he even suggest something like that?! He was a killer, awful, bad, and I was…_

 _"You're lying!" I shouted. I refused to believe in this. That man was some lunatic, he wasn't my uncle or whatever he thought he was to me, and I wasn't going to fall for his tricks! "Think what you want, but both of us know that it's true!" And… For some reason, a voice in the back of my head told me how he wasn't lying. It told me that I had to believe in those words, and that was when I knew that Blackbeard was right…_

 **Third Person's POV**

The white light stopped shining. Blackbeard had a smirk on his face, knowing that he finally got his revenge on his brother like this in some way. He looked at Peter, whose forearms were still over his eyes, sitting on the ground. Dagan took the vial and the rope which was next to the boy before giving it back to Blackbeard who tied the rope around his neck. The pirate's eyes became brown again, and he could see the person sitting on the ground now.

"Stand up, boy!" Blackbeard barked. He wanted to see what that boy was going to do now. Peter got forearms off his eyes slowly before blinking. Blackbeard smirked at what he saw. The boy's eyes were completely white now, just like his own. "I told you to stand up!" He shouted. Touching the deck with his hands, Peter stood up slowly and started turning around to see where the voice was coming from, but Blackbeard knew what the problem was.

He _couldn't_ see where Blackbeard's voice was coming from. It was all because of the eternal darkness which was now in Peter's eyes. He was completely blind, just like Blackbeard has been for all those years, but unlike Blackbeard, who at least had a vial which helped him with sight till a certain limit, Peter couldn't see anything.

Blackbeard knew what it was like. He knew that the only thing Peter could see now was darkness, and he wanted to see how long the boy was going to last without his sight. "What have you done?!" Peter demanded angrily to Chuluun without knowing that. The pirate smirked. "I didn't do anything, Blackbeard did, can't you see him?" He asked mockingly.

"He can't, how come you haven't realized that?" Jaro asked the pirate in disbelief. Peter accidentally bumped into Jake Sorrow. " _Watch_ where you're walking buddy, will you?" He mocked with a smirk. Blackbeard shook his head in disbelief before grabbing Peter by his hand who was walking around slowly, trying to figure out where he was. "Now do you see what it's like? Your father did the exact same thing to me, and I think it's about time I returned the favor, don't you agree?" He asked Peter smugly.

Peter glared at what he presumed was Blackbeard but was actually a mast next to him. "You're going to pay." He muttered lowly. Blackbeard burst in laughter. "Oh, I can do it now, just say how many pounds, but I can't exactly give them to you because you're all you know… blind."

That was when Chuluun shoved Peter who didn't know the pirate walked to him, sending him to the ground with his back against the mast. "It's playing time!" Hypnotized Smee declared before all of the pirates except Blackbeard smirked at each other. "And remember, no cheating!"

 _"What does he want?" I asked the Great Chief once we were alone. The Chief sighed. "Peter…" "I have to know." I told him firmly. The Chief sighed before motioning for me to sit down and I did so._

 _He then started pacing back and forth before stopping in front of me. "Blackbeard, as you already know, is a pirate whose real name is Edward. But, he's actually from a_ _family from the 19th_ _century." He stopped for a moment before continuing. In that family, there were two brothers, Edward and Norman and together the two were inseparable. However, as the years passed, they grew apart from each other. Edward was the older one, so they trained him for the time when he would be married, while Norman discovered pleasure of dark magic, and he began studying it, using it. He loved every part of it, and that was exactly what was bad."_

 **Liz's POV**

"What now?" Chubs asked bored. All of us were waiting for Peter to come back so they could make sure he was alright. "How about Tag?" Baby suggested. "You're it!" Avery suddenly touched him before starting to run away while chuckling. "Hey, that's not fair!" Baby faked pouting before everyone started running away from Baby.

"But what about Peter?" I asked with my arms folded and a raised eyebrow. "He'll be fine, you know him, maybe he's kicking Hook's butt at this very moment!" Michael told me reassuringly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." But… He wasn't supposed to be gone this long… Why was I even thinking about this?

I shouldn't care about him at all. I didn't before, so why should I now? Everything was clear. "Do you want to be a Tag?" Baby asked me. I shook my head. "No." "Then I suggest you start running!" I laughed at Baby's advice before he started chasing me and the others.

 **Third Person's POV**

It's been half an hour since the pirates started 'playing' with Peter. They've been 'playing' Marco Polo, Hide-and-Seek, Tag…. The pirates enjoyed every single moment of it, but the same couldn't be said for Peter. He kept turning around, reaching out with his hands towards something and bumping into masts with his head. It didn't help much that the pirates took every chance to push him or shove him into the mast or against the wall, which happened even more once they were playing Tag… Peter wasn't enjoying this at all.

He didn't like the fact that he couldn't see anything, and the pirates mocking him made it even worse. "I know!" Hook suddenly shouted. "How about we play 'Grandma is Blind'?" He asked with a smirk. "Yes!" The other pirates chorused happily. _'Grandma is Blind'? Very funny… This will be a story to tell…'_ Peter thought sarcastically while being held by his hands by Asbjorn.

"But who's going to be the Grandma?" Smee asked. "Mister Smee, we already have a Grandma, don't you see? Or do you want to be Grandma instead?" Jake Sorrow pointed at Peter who couldn't help feeling annoyed at the fact that they considered him to be 'a Blind Grandma'.

Smee shook his head. "No, I'm not the person right for the game." He then smirked. "But the little devil, on the other hand, is." And Asbjorn shoved Peter towards the other pirates, making him stagger before the pirates started spinning him around. They then shoved him to the ground. "Grandma, when we talk to you, you're not supposed to be lying on the floor!" Jake Sorrow pointed out.

Peter rubbed the back of his head where he hit the ground before sitting. He hated this; he couldn't stand not being able to see anything. He was feeling completely lost without his sight, he couldn't move without bumping into something or someone! The worst thing was that the pirates _loved_ it, and Peter wanted to get off the Jolly Roger more than ever.

"Grandma, Grandma, where are you?" Jaro asked. Peter snorted. He _wasn't_ going to play this stupid game. The question was, was it stupid because he was the Grandma here or because… "You stupid boy, you're supposed to say 'on a barrel'!" And Peter didn't understand the point of this game at all. He just wanted to get off this ship!

"What does the barrel hold?" Smee then asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Peter asked in disbelief, boredom and annoyance. "You're supposed to say how it's full of fish!" Dagan exclaimed. "Grandma, are you as nimble as the fish?" Hook asked with a smirk.

Peter refused to say a thing, annoyed by the pirates' antics. "Don't you see there's no point with him? Just start running!" Smee declared before the pirates started shouting 'Grandma' several times. Peter thought the pirates really lost their heads because they were playing a game for _children_ , but he also remembered something.

 _"I know, how about we play 'Grandma is Blind'!" Michael exclaimed excitedly. Wendy and John groaned at hearing that suggestion. "No, anything but that!" John declared. I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" The game sounded promising, but I didn't understand why it was called like that._

 _Liz on the other hand started laughing. "Why that game?" "But what is it about?" Chubs asked curiously. "My mum is from Poland on her mother's side, so she used to play it when she was little and the four of us used to do it as well." Liz admitted. "You tie a blindfold around one person's eyes, and then you spin him around, start asking questions and run away while the 'Grandma' tries to catch you. The first one she catches is the 'Grandma' in the next round." John explained a bit annoyed._

 _I looked at him in confusion. Why didn't he like that game? "John was never good at this game because they always caught him first. Wendy wasn't any better, but Michael and I on the other hand loved it." Liz whispered to me, making me chuckle._

 _Avery grinned. "My grandma used to play that all the time!" She exclaimed. "Really?" Liz asked her with a smile. The younger girl nodded. "Mum liked it as well, but Dad on the other hand hated it." Who would hate a game like that? There were better ones, but still, this one didn't sound so bad…_

Now it was completely opposite. He remembered it, and now he hated it. But… If the pirates were running away from him, this was his chance to get out of here! He didn't even know why he didn't remember that before. Wasting no time, Peter quickly jumped up, getting ready to fly when he fell on the deck with his front part with a loud thud. Groaning in pain, he looked up when he heard someone's voice with one question on his mind. Why couldn't he fly?

"I thought we said there'd be no cheating!" Blackbeard was standing behind Peter. The boy said nothing, knowing the voice was coming from somewhere behind him. "There's one little detail I forgot to tell you, when a person has the eternal darkness in his eyes, any power he had doesn't work." So that meant Peter trying to fly up was practically useless. Which _also_ meant that he was here at mercy of crazy pirates. _'Oh joy.'_ Peter thought sarcastically.

Blackbeard looked at him, his face showing fake pity. "What are you going to do now? No one knows what happened to you, not even _her_ , not that she cares about you now…" All Peter wanted at this moment was to smack that pirate's face for talking like that, but he knew that Blackbeard was right.

Before he knew it, Blackbeard threw him on something soft like sand. "Go on then, go!" Dagan pushed him and Peter knew now he could get away, so he started going towards somewhere, hoping he'd somehow manage to get to the Never Tree.

 _After the Great Chief finished his story, I looked at the sky outside which was dark. Blackbeard… He… I_ _ **wasn't**_ _going to allow him to hurt people I cared about or use me for his purposes. I remembered how Liz looked worried today when she wanted to talk to me._

 _"I'll do whatever it takes to protect her from him, no matter if it makes her hate me." I stated firmly before turning around to face the Chief. The wind started blowing once again…_

Truthfully, Peter knew she hated him now, and he couldn't expect less. But that was the only way for her not to want to talk to him and that was exactly what he needed.

 _"What do you want Elizabeth?" I asked her once she grabbed my right hand. She was looking at me pleadingly and sadly. "Why are you doing this?" She squeezed my hand and tried to look at me but I kept avoiding her gaze._

 _"Why am I doing what?" I asked indifferently. Of course I knew what she was referring to. "Avoiding all of just like that without a reason! After what happened with Blackbeard, you never talk to us, you never talk to me, you're all by yourself, you can't look me in the eyes now, and it's been like this for two months!" She tried to meet my gaze once again._

 _Has it been that much already? Without a reason? If you only knew… But if she did know, then Blackbeard would just use it. That was just it. Just by her being here and talking to me, Blackbeard was trying to do that. I quickly put a hand on my forehead to stop it._

 _"Leave me alone Elizabeth." I started walking away from her after letting go of her hand. "Why?!" I could hear her shouting. "Stop it." I said now angrily because she was just making things worse. But she kept shouting. "What happened to you?! Don't tell me that Blackbeard has really got through you with his words?! I thought you were tougher than that, Peter Pan!"_

 _Why couldn't she just stop?! At that moment, I couldn't take it anymore. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" I flew to her and shouted. Fear and shock was on her face and I couldn't help feeling bad about doing that. However, she then started shouting at me as well. She was right though. Solving the problem was me keeping my mouth shut how she had said it._

 _This only meant that she wasn't going to leave me alone. This meant that I would have to do it. "Fine then, you can do whatever you want Peter Pan because I DON'T CARE ANYMORE EITHER!" Liz looked at me icily after I finished shouting. And she ran away with tears in her eyes. All I felt at that moment was hurt and sadness._

 _She hated me now, that was for sure. I hurt her on purpose and I felt so bad about it, but I'd rather do it instead of Blackbeard hurting her, which was what he was going to do sooner or later if I didn't. "I'm sorry Liz…" I muttered quietly before walking away into the forest._

 **Liz's POV**

"Tag, you're it!" I exclaimed once I touched Meera on her right shoulder and ran into the forest. However, while I was doing that, I suddenly bumped into someone and hit my head into someone else's. I started rubbing the front part of it where I got hit.

Who was that anyway? I looked up to see… Peter. He was looking down at me, but something was wrong, very wrong and my eyes widened once I saw it. His eyes, they weren't their usual brown color, they were, they were… white! I looked at them in disbelief. What happened to him?

Peter didn't say anything; it was like I was invisible for him. He blinked, his hands touching my forehead slowly, as if he was trying to see who I was by doing that. My eyes followed his every single move, and I couldn't help having this small feeling of joy when his hands came in contact with my face… But at the same, I was nervous for some reason.

Slowly, Peter's hands moved to my hair, touching it slowly and gently, yet at the same time stroking ends of it… I gasped quietly in surprise once his hands were on my cheeks. They were warm and them being here made me feel happy… After that, he touched my chin while still looking completely clueless. I was about to take his hands when he touched my neck before finally moving to shoulders.

"Who is it?" Peter finally asked. I took his hands in mine a bit hesitantly. He said only "Liz". It wasn't even a question; it was more of a statement. "Liz, what's…" Someone started when the others ran to me and gasped at seeing who was with me. "Peter?!" All of them chorused in shock. "What happened to you?!" Tinker Bell flew in front of him and touched his hair, making him look up at her before looking at people behind me, or more precise, in front of him.

"Blackbeard, he did something, and now I can't see anything." He stated calmly. I looked at his white eyes once again in astonishment. It was because of Blackbeard that Peter was now like this? Hearing that made me feel anger towards that pirate. Who did something like that to their own nephew?

But… Why did I even care? After what happened between Peter and me, I couldn't care less about him… I should hate him! Yet I was here, worrying and feeling bad? "What?" Avery asked while gaping along with the others. "What are we going to do?" Cynthia then asked. "I think we should go to the Great Chief." John spoke up. "That's a good idea!" Ficelle agreed.

"Off to the Never Tribe!" Michael declared with his fist in the air. And the next thing I knew was that we were walking through the forest towards that place. Michael, Baby, Meera, Maia and Avery at the front, Wendy, John, Ficelle, Cynthia, Chubs in the middle with Peter, Tinker Bell on his left shoulder and me at the back. I found myself holding his right hand because Tinker Bell and Wendy unfortunately said how someone had to do it because he couldn't see a thing.

It was just that… What I felt towards him was anger, and... Whatever, it wasn't time for me to think about that! Soon after, we were in front of the Never Tribe. "John!" Tiger Lily ran to John and hugged him once she saw us. "Hi Lily." John hugged her back. "What's going on?" She then asked.

"Lily, we need to speak to your father about something urgent." He told her. Lily looked at the Lost Kids before looking at the three of us at the back. "Peter?" Appall was on her face. "No…" She whispered in disbelief before running away and shouting 'Father' along the way.

And five minutes later, the Lost Kids, my cousins, Tinker Bell, Lily, The Great Chief, some of the Indians and I were sitting away from the Never Tribe near one cliff, all of us forming a circle. "So he did do it." The Chief pointed out. "Um, what did he do?" Chubs was clueless. "Blackbeard, as you all already know, is a pirate. But, because of something that happened in his past," He looked in Peter's direction at that moment.

I raised an eyebrow while sitting in between Michael and Avery. "He became blind, his only way of seeing being a vial around his neck. But, it's rather… complicated. It grants Blackbeard the ability to see, but he sees what he expects, what he hopes to see, what he knows that is there." Wait, that was why Blackbeard used to think Peter was Norman?

He relied on his limited sight. Every time he looked at Peter, he expected to see Norman because he knew what Norman looked like, but when Baby corrected the pirate back then at the ship, Blackbeard knew that Norman wasn't there. "But now, he put Peter in exactly same state as his. With the eternal darkness being in his eyes, now he can't see anything." Most of us, well mostly the Lost Kids gasped because the Indians knew about it judging by the look on their faces. My eyes widened.

"What is it like?" Michael suddenly asked. "Michael!" I told him a bit angrily. It wasn't that I cared but… I doubted Michael asking Peter what it was like not being able to see anything was going to help… "What?" My youngest cousin asked me with a perplexed look. I sighed. I loved my cousin, but sometimes, he could be really tactless. But it was stupid to think like that because he was still little, he was only 7!

"All you can see is black." Peter told him indifferently, much to my surprise. With what happened to him, how could he be so calm? Before we could say something else, suddenly, the ground started shaking! "What's happening?!" Lily asked once all of us quickly stood up.

No one managed to answer that question because the wind started blowing wildly and the ground started collapsing. I was about to start running, but the next thing I knew was that I couldn't feel the ground beneath me anymore. I was in the air, falling towards the ground with someone else as well.

"LIZ! PETER!" I could hear people shouting but that wasn't helpful because the ground was coming closer and closer…

 **I really love cliffhangers now lol. I enjoyed writing this, it was a chance to show just how the pirates would taunt and tease Peter if they ever got a chance like this and in my opinion they'd do something similar. What do you think is going to happen next? How do you think this story is going to end and do you want me to write something specific between those two or not? I'm just curious because I'd like to hear what you think. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	51. Always

**And I'm back! Sheesh, I can't believe this is the 51** **st** **chapter already with 80 reviews! You guys are amazing and thank you! In this chapter, many things happen, and a certain duo brings down the house!  
Casey: Oh, thank you! Really? I didn't realize until now how long this story is hehehe…  
FaithandHope357: Hahaha sorry, I have no intention on hurting them unless they do that themselves XD. What I was aiming at was if you had a scene in mind or something like that.  
Guest: Here it is and that's a pretty good idea. :D  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

Shouting could be heard before I hit something soft with my back and bounced off it before landing on the ground with my butt a bit harshly. "OW!" I moaned while rubbing my head. It was a flower I fell on, and thankfully it saved me from breaking my bones.

However, I wasn't the only person here. Peter fell down on the flower as well before landing right next to me on my left. I quickly stood up and looked up at the cliff. People were staring at us from remains of the cliff up, and that was when I noticed that this was a really, _really_ high fall.

"HEY!" I shouted the most loudly I could towards the cliff. "ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!" I could hear John shouting. "WE ARE! CAN YOU COME HERE?!" I shouted back. After few seconds, I received response. "IT'S TOO LOW THERE THAT TINKER BELL'S FAIRY DUST WON'T WORK AND EVEN SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO FLY UP AGAIN!" Wendy shouted.

Well that was just great. Not only was I stuck down here, but I was also stuck with him… I let out a deep sigh before counting till ten. Thinking about those two facts now wasn't going to help at all. We had to find our way out of here, and I had to deal with it. "WE'LL FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE THEN!" I shouted to the others before turning around to look at Peter who stood up from the ground.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." I said firmly before taking his right hand. After that, we were walking through this clearing for a half an hour. Trees were green, flowers were around them, and it was sunny. Everything was deadly quiet, not that I really wanted to talk though. Peter tried to speak up a few times but I simply ignored it. I couldn't care less about him, just like he couldn't care less about me, so why bother? Everything was perfectly clear; he had made it clear to me.

Words couldn't describe what I was feeling. It was like I… I felt betrayed by the person who I thought would always be there by my side. He hurt me, but I wasn't that naïve girl anymore, and he was going to see what it was like for these three months. But… That didn't explain why I would look in his direction relieved that he couldn't see me looking at him…

Every five minutes, I would look in those brown turned white eyes. They were looking ahead of us, but they looked… Emotionless. Now I understood the eternal darkness meaning. They were anything but light, those eyes looked lifeless, like a picture that longed to be painted because it was all white… I rarely painted my sketches and drawings, and this observation made me realize that the things I drew needed to really be brought to life. The same case was with those eyes… When the eternal darkness was in them, it sucked all brightness and life out of them.

I looked away from them to look ahead. This clearing path never ceased to end, which was a bit worrying because I had no idea where to go. I really wanted to know what the others were doing.

 **Third Person's POV**

"What now?" Baby asked once Liz shouted to them how she and Peter would try to find a way to get out of there. Lily frowned. "We can't do anything to help them from here." She pointed out. "Precisely, my dear!" The Great Chief suddenly smirked.

The Lost Kids quickly turned around to look at the Chief in astonishment. However, they were instead met with… Blackbeard and Hook's crew. "What did you do with my father?!" Lily demanded furiously. Blackbead chuckled darkly. "What makes you think that I did anything? You're right though, but still, am I always the guilty one?" He asked sarcastically.

Avery frowned. "Knowing you, nothing is surprising." She stated icily. Blackbeard looked in her direction. "Elaborate it little girl." Avery glared at him in disbelief. After all that he did, he wanted her to elaborate it?! "You sent crazy pirates after us, hypnotized Hook to harm us, now you hypnotized his pirates as well, you stalked Peter and blinded him, and you want an elaboration?!" She shouted the last part angrily.

Blackbeard simply smirked before he burst in laughter, much to the girl's annoyance. "What's so funny?!" She shouted furiously. "Avery, calm down." Michael grabbed her by her shoulders but the girl shook her head. "You expect me to calm down with that… That monster of a man?!" She shouted while pointing at him.

The Lost Kids were looking at each other in shock. The Avery they first met was a shy girl, the girl who would hide from people, but this one was different, she was ready to slit the pirate's throat even though she was way smaller than him. Fire was burning in her brown eyes, her glare promising nothing else but revenge, anger. But all that only made Blackbeard laugh even madder.

"Get them!" He pointed at everyone but Avery. Ficelle was about to try to trip Hook when he caught both him and Maia. Dagan went at Lily and Wendy, Tinker Bell tried to fly away but Jaro caught her, John and Michael were caught by Chuluun, Cynthia and Baby were held by Asbjorn and Smee caught Meera and Chubs.

Blackbeard walked to Avery who was looking around at the others a bit frightened but that look of fright quickly disappeared once her eyes met Blackbeard's. The pirate tilted his head before putting a finger on his chin. "Of course… I should have known that you were just like your parents." He said the last part icily.

Just hearing Blackbeard mentioning her parents made Avery feel uncertainness inside of her. When she arrived in Neverland, she remembered silhouettes of them, but the more she lived there, the more she forgot about them, and by now she knew nothing about them apart from the fact that they were her parents.

What did that pirate know about them? Was he lying to her? Was this some sort of a trick? Avery thought so, but at the same time, she yearned to know the truth. During first few nights in Neverland, she felt lonely, she missed people who she didn't remember now, and maybe this was a chance for her to finally find out more about them.

The Lost Kids, the Darlings, Lily and Tinker Bell looked between each other nervously. Of course they knew what Blackbeard was aiming at, but would Avery believe it? "What do you know about my parents?" Avery finally asked icily. "What do _I_ know? My dear, Uncle Blackbeard knows _everything_ about them. It's because of him that your father is blind and that your mother hates him now and I know you're a smart girl and that you're going to figure this out easily." Blackbeard finished smugly.

The others simply looked down, knowing the truth was out. "Wh.. What?" Avery mumbled with her eyes so wide that if they could pop out of their sockets it wouldn't be a problem. The first thing that made her heart rate go faster was the fact that Blackbeard called himself 'Uncle Blackbeard'. But when she heard the part with her parents, she didn't know what to think, how to process it. Everything was fuzzy, weird, and dizzy around her.

So, that meant that… After all this time, her parents have always been there by her side? Blackbeard said _he_ was blind because of him. He was talking about Peter? And _she_ hated _him_ … That was Liz… Avery never liked what Peter said to her, and she couldn't help feeling both angry and upset when that happened, for some unknown reason, it was like she was hurt herself, but now she knew why. No matter how crazy it sounded, it was true. Peter and Liz _were_ her parents, and all she felt at this moment was happiness. She finally knew it!

"How can I know that you're not lying?" She demanded, wanting to hear him saying the truth again. It felt so surreal at the same time. "He's not." John spoke up. "It's the truth!" Chubs then said. "And how do _you_ know that?" Blackbeard looked at his prisoners. "Why do you care?!" Michael shouted to him. "Listen here you little…" The pirate started walking to Michael angrily.

Lily suddenly winked at Wendy who nodded, getting the message. Wendy suddenly started coughing and fell on the ground, making the attention turn to the oldest Darling sibling. "What is your problem you stupid goat?!" Blackbeard demanded angrily. Lily then threw one pouch while his back was turned.

It exploded with smoke. The pirates started coughing and gasping for air because of the smoke's revolting smell. The Lost Kids used the chance to start running away, Michael and John pulling Avery by their right and left hand respectively along the way.

After the smoke cleared, the pirates stopped coughing and looked around only to see that their prisoners were gone. "After them!" Hook pointed at the nearby forest because it was the only place where they could have gone. "No." Blackbeard suddenly told them. "They made a mistake, it's about time those two paid for it." He declared before closing his eyes and clapping with his hands. Suddenly, wild noises could be heard in the distance.

 **Liz's POV**

The only thing I could see was that clearing. It seemed to never end. It's been like this for an hour now, and it was driving me crazy! Suddenly, I could hear something like horse trample, but it was like they were moving in panic.

The ground was trembling, rocks on it as well, smoke was coming from behind us, even birds were flying in our direction…. I quickly turned around to see what was going on, but now I wished that I didn't. Wild Melodies, not one, nor two, nor three, but more like thirty if not more were running towards us! It was like a stampede!

"Oh no…" I muttered. "What's happening?" Peter suddenly asked me. "Apart from a Wild Melody stampede running right towards us, everything is completely fine." I responded sarcastically, talking to him for the first time in a while. "What should we do?" Peter wanted to know. How should I know that?! Oh yeah, because I was the one able to see here… "WE SHOULD RUN!" I shouted without thinking, grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him by it, both of us running by now.

The creatures were coming closer though, and I couldn't help feeling scared. "Run, seriously?" Peter demanded in disbelief. "Unless you have a better idea Peter Pan, then say it!" I responded icily while looking around. I didn't really want to talk because I was losing my breath… "Simply climbing up a tree?" Peter retorted.

"And getting trampled by the Melodies in process? Not a chance!" I shot back. "Why can't you choose an easier way?!" "I _am_ choosing it! Besides, I'm in charge here!" I argued. "Oh really?! Sorry to interrupt her Royal Highness Queen Elizabeth!" Peter stated sarcastically, making my blood boil. "Who do you think I am, you…" I started angrily when I saw something, making me stop in my words.

Peter's left hand, the one which I wasn't holding, was transparent, as if it was beginning to fade! It reminded me of the time when Wendy and Hook were in a similar situation… But why now? I didn't make any wish or something like that… Now there were _more_ problems. The stampede and a fading hand…

We had to find a way to get out of this mess, and fast! Suddenly, I saw something that looked like a hole a bit ahead of us. The creatures were really near us by now, and I knew I had to act fast. Finally, we came to the hole. "Have a nice flight!" I exclaimed without thinking before letting go of Peter's hand and pushing him into a hole, making him yelp. I jumped after him as well, falling on something soft like sand, but it was dark in here. "What did you do that for?" Peter asked in disbelief. I frowned while standing up. "Did you want to stay with those running creatures?" I asked dryly. "Because if you want that, you can always fly out." I added.

"Well for your information, I can't fly." Peter responded coldly. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Whatever." I muttered. "And now thanks to you we're stuck in I don't know where." " _You_ don't know, I do. We're in some sort of a cave with no way back outside." "And that's really comforting." Peter stated with sarcasm. "So it's my fault?" I asked offended with folded arms.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Peter asked now really annoyed and angry. "Why are you being such a moron?" I retorted furiously before turning my back. "Because it's thanks to you that we're stuck here!" I quickly turned around to look at him. "Ha, so that's a confession!" I pointed my finger at him. All that did was make Peter growl. I was sort of thankful that he couldn't see me at the moment because I really didn't want to be glared at.

I looked around the cave. It was dark, and the two of us were actually on sand, water right in front of us. This was an underground cave, which meant that we could find a way out of here! I touched one huge rock next to me before turning around to look at Peter who stood up. "Are we going or not?" I asked with hands on my hips.

"Whatever." He muttered bitterly before suddenly groaning in pain with a hand on his forehead and his eyes closed. That was when I noticed that his left hand was still transparent, even worse, now it was moving to his forearm! Why was this happening?! Without thinking, I quickly ran to him, my hand on his left shoulder in worry.

But wait, I wasn't supposed to talk to him… Oh, to heck with that and my pride and anger! Obviously he had more than one _huge_ problem and I decided to argue with him in the middle of it?! "Peter, your hand…" I started but he cut me off. "I'm fine." I knew it was a lie but if he said that, fine. "Alright, then we go and we can argue all we want later when we get out of here. How about that?" I pointed behind me while saying that.

"There's no point Liz. I'll slow you down because I can't see anything and that will never change." Peter responded indifferently. Seriously?! I refused to believe in what he had said. True, he being blind wasn't helping at all, but I _wasn't_ intending on leaving him in here because the Lost Kids would kill me. "BS!" I shouted, making astonishment appear on Peter's face at me saying such a word. I never spoke that way, but now I was really annoyed and I couldn't take it…

I straightened up. "Listen Peter, we're getting out of this together. We'll find a way to get that darkness out of there," I pointed at his eyes. "And until then, I will be your eyes." I finished with determination before taking his right hand. "Liz…" He trailed off.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Now that was close." Meera breathed with hands on her knees once the Lost Kids ran back to the Never Tribe. "Tell me about it." Ficelle agreed, breathing heavily.

 _"It makes sense…" Chubs commented once the Darling trio and Tinker Bell told them their theory about Avery._

 _"If this doesn't work, we're not telling anyone, alright?" Baby whispered once the Lost Kids, the Darlings and Tinker Bell were in their hideout, gathered around the table. "It has to; there are far too many coincidences for it not to be true." Tinker Bell pointed out while John and Cynthia were putting small plastic bags with a bit of Avery's, Peter's and Liz's hair in John's backpack. "I kind of feel like a criminal for us doing this…" Maia trailed off. "You shouldn't! It's better for them to know the truth, right?" Michael asked excitedly._

 _Maia frowned. "I doubt that would end up well for those two." She pointed out. "But I'm an Uncle and I think that's cool!" Michael responded. "Here we go again." John and Wendy sighed and looked up at the ceiling._

Avery was looking at the sky, a huge smile on her face. "I… I remember them!" She stated with happiness in her voice which could be easily heard. It also felt a bit weird to her, finding out that people who she admired and were her friends were actually her parents.

"I hate to break the excitement, but we're kind of in a middle of a problem." John reminded the girl. "Yes Uncle John." Avery quickly responded without thinking before covering her mouth. It wasn't that she wanted to say it, but it came out as sort of instinct and she couldn't help it, especially now that she was starting to remember the other people like him!

John looked at her in shock. "Exc… Excuse me?" He asked even though he knew what she was aiming at. It just felt weird to him, being called an Uncle. "Uncle John, I like it!" Michael burst in laughter along with Wendy at John's awkward expression. "Oh really Uncle Michael, Aunt Wendy?" John quickly responded, wanting to see what his siblings were going to say at their new nicknames.

Michael only grinned. "I knew it already!" He cheered. Wendy on the other hand had the same reaction like John. "Oh my dear…" She whispered with her cheeks red. "Am I that old already?" "Never thought I'd see this happen!" A voice suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned around to see Sienna landing in front of them. "So you finally found out the truth? Took you long enough!" She commented while moving a strand out of her face and fixing her beret. "What do you want Sienna?" Ficelle demanded. Sienna faked being offended. "Oh, I want nothing! It's just that…. I found out about you falling in Blackbeard's trap and you wanting to find the Never Tribe, so why not help you?" She asked.

John raised an eyebrow. "And why does this sound fishy?" He asked. "Because it's Sienna." Wendy and Tinker Bell agreed with him. "But she helped us when Peter was looking for the Metronomikon and with that Bonehead guy." Avery pointed out. "Exactly!" Sienna clapped with her hands before turning her back to them and beginning to walk, only to stop.

"Which is why you should trust me." She turned around to look at everyone, giving them a wink. "We should trust her then?" Lily asked. "Apparently." John responded before all of them started following the thief girl.

 **Liz's POV**

Peter and I've been walking through this cave for a while now. It was dark and we did our best not to accidentally fall in water. "It's so dark…" I muttered. "You're telling me." Peter said for himself. "Sorry." I quickly responded once I realized that I was complaining to a person who plus this already could see nothing but darkness.

"Nothing." Peter waved it off. Suddenly, we were under another hole which was unreachable for climbing but light was coming through it, and I noticed something. Peter's forearm wasn't transparent anymore, much to my relief.

"What were you doing back in London, before this today happened?" Peter suddenly asked me, much to my surprise. Why did he want to know that? "Uncle George wanted to teach me how to drive so I ended up hitting a mailbox and two container bins, much to Grandma's, Wendy's and John's horror and Michael's excitement." I stated. "What?" Peter gaped with a bit of amusement.

I nodded. "And I'm never doing it again because the next time Madame Barlow sees me with a wheel in my hands I'm going to prison." I chuckled before I felt someone's fingers going across my right hand gently. I didn't move my hand away though because it was a nice feeling and…. And it suddenly stopped.

"What happened to your hand?" Peter asked while his fingers touched cuts which were on my hand. Even though it's been a while since I punched both Kerry and my locker with it, the cuts haven't healed yet… I broke Kerry's nose with it and I was suspended for three days, the principal threatened to expel me if I repeated something like that again." I told him, excluding the locker part.

Those fingers kept going through my hand gently… "But that doesn't explain why there are cuts on it; Kerry's nose isn't that fragile." He pointed out. True, it wasn't _that_ fragile and I would laugh if this wasn't serious. "I hit the locker on purpose with it." I responded quietly.

Suddenly, Peter took my other hand as well and that was when I noticed that it was normal now. "I know that you hate me and I don't blame you for that, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for putting you through all that pain…." He whispered. His voice sounded sincere and sad and… It actually showed emotion, unlike when we fell out a month ago. He was saying he was sorry? That meant that… Maybe he _didn't_ mean what he said to me… But still, _why_ did he do that? There had to be a reason…

Hearing him saying that to me made me feel happiness inside me, it was like… Like I could breathe again normally, just hearing that he didn't mean that… Before I could say anything, suddenly, something was coming towards us from the dark. It looked like… Skeletons?! Again?!

"Not again!" I moaned in disbelief while those awful creatures were coming closer. "What is it?" Peter asked, but judging by his tone he was contemplating whether he wanted to know or not. "Skeletons." I responded. "What now?" "Running is the only option." Peter frowned. "Again. Besides, if they're in front of you, you'll be running straight at _them_." He pointed out.

I groaned. "But I don't know how to fight, you do, but you know, it's not like we can do something now…" I trailed off and started backing away with him from the creatures once I felt something touching me from behind. "AAH!" I screamed in fright. It was another skeleton! What was even worse, it wasn't one, there were _six_ of them.

We were practically in a corner now. The skeletons were coming at us from both sides, and we couldn't exactly jump in water because who knows what lurked in it and… Without thinking, I quickly took Peter's dagger from his belt and started waving with it at the skeletons in front of us in hopes of causing something.

The skeletons were looking at the moving dagger before I used my foot to kick some of them and waving with the dagger again. Some of them were actually slashed, their remains falling to the ground and clearing the path. "Come on!" I took Peter's hand before we started running again.

Five minutes later, both of us stopped. "Do you think we managed to escape them?" Peter was breathing. "I hope so." I responded with hands on my knees. "Um, sorry, this is yours." I put Peter's dagger back in the belt when we suddenly heard someone's voice.

"You managed to escape from them, but you won't be able to escape from me!" It was… Blackbeard?! "No…" I whispered. Suddenly, the area was filled with light and Blackbeard appeared with a puff of smoke. "What do you want?!" I demanded with my hands curled into fists. The pirate chuckled. "Since you two fell into my trap, I thought it'd be fitting for me to finish you off!" "But we don't find it fitting." I retorted.

Blackbeard chuckled. "Maybe, but our dear Peter told me everything, isn't that right?" Peter was looking at the ground with his fists clenched. "Shut up." He said lowly."Oh, you never told her, did you? It's really disappointing, considering from what I've heard from you she's a pretty good girl, isn't she? I'll tell her instead then if you don't mind."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Peter roared while I was standing there in confusion. What did Blackbeard mean when he said that Peter told him? And what didn't Peter tell me? The pirate simply ignored him. "I guess he's already broken your heart, so I'll just get to the point. The only reason he did that was to protect you from _me_!"

What? I was trembling, not being able to think. Was… Was this true? "So you see girl, everything that he did to you, even the worst part, he did it out of _love_." Blackbeard said the 'love' part with disgust, spitting it as if it was a curse. "Unfortunately, it didn't last long and was practically useless because…" He never got to finish because Peter lunged at him, sending both of them flying on the ground.

However, Blackbeard quickly stood up and glared at his nephew. "Now you're going to regret…" He muttered lowly. Without thinking, I took my black and purple shoe off my left foot and threw it straight at Blackbeard's head.

It hit the target I was aiming at before I threw a middle-sized nearby rock at the head. The pirate's eyes rolled in the back of his head before he fell to the ground, unconscious. It…. It actually worked! I quickly hopped on one leg towards my shoe before putting it on my foot.

However, what I saw next left me in shock and confusion. Blackbeard was unconscious, but Peter was as well! I didn't hit him with anything, did I? I quickly kneeled down next to him before taking his right hand and touching its wrist with my thumb to check his pulse. I sighed in relief once I saw that he was still breathing.

"Peter, wake up, Blackbeard is unconscious now and we can go!" I started shaking him by his shoulders gently but he gave no response at all. This really worried me. If I didn't wake him up soon, Blackbeard would wake up instead and then we'd be done for! Not knowing what else to do, I kneeled down before putting his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, putting him in a piggyback riding position.

I then stood up, trying to walk towards that path again, but it wasn't really easy because Peter wasn't exactly as light as a feather… After a minute, I could see light coming from somewhere forward, a few meters away from me. Finally! I got through the exit only to see we were in some kind of a forest, but it looked really familiar…

At that moment, Peter's weight betrayed me and I kneeled on the ground, putting him down gently. But, why wasn't he awake by now? "Peter, please wake up…" I whispered while his head was in my lap and I was kneeling. Was Blackbeard telling the truth? Did he really do that only for me not to get hurt? I was feeling sad, happy and uncertain.

I was happy because I _finally_ knew why he was acting like that towards me, sad because he couldn't tell me at this moment and uncertain because I still knew only the point… But this made me realize something.

 _'So you see girl, everything that he did to you, even the worst part, he did it out of_ _ **love**_ _.'_ Blackbeard's voice was echoing in my head. During the time we were in the cave, I realized that… That I couldn't stay mad at him forever. Even with what he did to me, I still loved him like crazy. This revelation just made me happier…. He... He did this because he didn't want me to get hurt...

Tears were streaming down my eyes by now and falling down on Peter's closed eyes…

 **Third Person's POV**

"But where are they?" John asked in confusion once Sienna led them to the Mermaid Lagoon. "We're right here!" Hook suddenly declared from behind them, but his eyes weren't red anymore like they used to be, which was because of Liz knocking Blackbeard unconscious but no one knew that of course.

Now Hook and his crew was back to normal and they started catching everybody. "Here you go Sienna." Smee gave the girl her reward which was actually cherry and whipped cream cupcakes. The Lost Kids were glaring at the girl who tricked them. "See ya!" Sienna only saluted before running away with a small box in her right hand where her reward was. "Now, off to the Jolly Roger!" Hook declared, making his prisoners groan.

 **Liz's POV**

Suddenly, something that looked like black smoke went towards the sky, but I didn't see where it came from. That was when I noticed a tree walking towards where I was and I couldn't help feeling a bit frightened. The last time I saw those trees, I ended up being knocked unconscious. Now, it seemed to me like it was eons ago… Only this time, Peter was unconscious instead of me, our roles were reversed.

"I mean no harm." The tree stopped in front of me. "Then why are you here?" I asked. "Because you and your friend spared our branches back then, you did it even though we trapped you, and after what happened to you with that dirty pirate, I want to say sorry."

I shook my head. "You don't need to!" I responded but the tree wasn't finished. "But we'd like to return you the favor." It responded before looking at Peter. "Everything started here, and you're in this place again." It pointed out. "It's like a full circle…" I muttered, realizing how much Peter and I have changed for this time since I've been here the last time…. I was a lost girl, unsure of what was happening around me, but now, it was opposite.

"You'd better take care of that guy, he needs you and you need him." The tree then frowned but before I could say anything I heard a familiar voice groaning. "What happened?" I quickly looked down to see… Peter! The first thing I noticed was that his eyes… They were back to normal! That whiteness was gone!

He sat up while looking at me. "Did I miss something or…" He started but never got to finish because I threw myself at him, both of us at the ground now. "The reason the eternal darkness was never cured, not even in Blackbeard's case because no one knew what it exactly was. The eternal darkness is a powerful force created by hatred and anger so strong that they could consume people who cast it… Which was exactly what Norman did to Blackbeard." The tree stated, making us look at him. But why did Norman do that to his own brother? "If the people knew about it, they would know how to counter it…" "But why did Peter start to fade back then?" I suddenly asked.

"Because both of you were angry and upset with each other, the eternal darkness is fueled by anger, hatred and all those negative feelings. The more you and Peter argued, the worse his state would be and he'd eventually disappear because when people hate each other, they want them to disappear, they want them out of their life." The tree explained.

I felt guiltiness at hearing that… "But wait, countering hatred is with…" "Love. When your tears fell on his eyes, it made the darkness go away." The tree stated. Both Peter and I stood up. Before he could say anything, I embraced him tightly with my head on his right shoulder. The only thing that mattered to me at the moment was that he was next to me and…

"Can you forgive me for being such a jerk to you?" "Hey." Peter pulled away to look at me. " _I_ forgive _you_? It's _me_ who should be asking you that! I hurt you on purpose and I made you hate me!" "But I don't hate you. You did it because…."

"Because Blackbeard, he… He and I are connected in some way. He's able to see my thoughts. That was why I was acting like that towards you; I didn't want Blackbeard to find out more about you and the others." Peter finished a bit bitterly. "But…" "The only reason why I did that to you was because Blackbeard was trying to enter my mind and with you talking to me, he'd find out more about you, which was why I needed you to hate me. I also didn't want him to use me against you, which could have happened for all I knew..." He looked away. Because then I wouldn't talk to him at all… He did it, knowing I would maybe hate him for that, and it made me feel sadness because I now understood everything.

I took his right hand and gave it a squeeze. "Listen Peter, if I were you, I'd do the same, and I'm sorry." He looked me in the eyes. And after that, he kissed me while going through my hair with his right hand. I did the same, my left hand around his waist and feeling everything but not being able to describe it as an emotion at the moment. All I felt was happy feelings.

"I'll always love you, no matter what happens…" I whispered once he was stroking my hair once again and my head was on his shoulder. "Me too Liz, me too…" He whispered back, making me hug him tighter. I wasn't intending on letting him go like that ever again. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but tears of joy and I wanted this moment to last forever, which unfortunately wasn't possible because we had another problem.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but your friends are in trouble." The tree told us. "Hook." Peter growled. "So, it's playing time?" I asked while jumping up and down in excitement. "Anything but 'Grandma Is Blind'. He told me, making me raise an eyebrow. What did those pirates do to him when he hated Michael and my favorite game when we were little?

"Are we going then?" I frowned. "I'm not going there without a weapon." I declared. Peter simply nodded in understanding. "Hold for my neck." He stated and I followed his advice, putting my arms around it. "I will." I then promised to the tree what he told me right before Peter woke up. "The same goes for you young man." "I promise." Peter told the tree while touching my right hand. Both of us then shot up in the air. "Good luck!" I could hear the tree telling us. "Thank you!" I shouted back.

 **Third Person's POV**

"So, who's going to be the first to walk the plank?" Hook asked the Lost Kids, Lily and Tinker Bell who were tied by the mast. The fairy huffed and looked up, lifting her nose high. Sienna was watching them from a closed window of Hook's cabin. She hid there to steal something from Hook because she wanted to use a good chance. It wasn't like the pirates were occupied with children every day after all!

Suddenly, Peter and Liz landed on the deck with furious looks on their faces. The former was holding his dagger while the latter was holding a sword on Peter's right side. "Peter! Liz!" The Lost Kids chorused happily. "Look, what do we have here, a couple of pissed children?" Hook mocked but that didn't last long because Peter charged at him kicking him in his butt once he flew behind the Captain.

Liz started charging at Jake Sorrow and Dagan with her sword. "Go Liz, go Peter!" The prisoners tied to the mast cheered. After the two pirates fell to the ground because of Liz's punch in the head, Chuluun charged at her, shoving her against the wall. He was about to charge at her again, but the girl got out of the way and stabbed the pirate's butt with her sword once he hit the wall. "OWW!" The pirate shouted in pain.

Meanwhile, Jaro was trying to run away from Peter only for the boy to throw a chair at him, but the pirate ducked and it hit the window instead, breaking it in process. Sienna looked through the broken window once she ducked in disbelief. "Oh my dear." She muttered.

Meanwhile, the others were simply watching. "I think they've gone mad." Lily commented. "That's a parent instinct for you." Wendy told her. "But they don't know, do they?" Baby asked. "That's just it; you don't need to know anything for instincts to work." Ficelle responded. "Suddenly I'm glad we don't have parents to piss them off." Meera told the other Lost Kids except Avery and the others nodded. The little girl was simply watching the events unfold in front of her happily. "But they sure know how to bring down the house!" Michael stated. "What?" He asked the others who were looking at him once another chair flew right past the mast. "Dear…" Tinker Bell muttered in disbelief.

Finally, all of the pirates were lying on top of each other. Peter then flew to the mast and cut off ropes. "Is everyone alright?" Liz asked them. They nodded. "Peter, you can see again!" Tinker Bell pointed out. "It's a long story, we'll tell you once we're out of here." Peter promised.

And everyone flew away. It turned out the Never Tribe was trapped and tied inside the Never Tree, so now everyone was safe and sound. "Mum! Dad!" Avery suddenly ran to both Liz and Peter who looked at each other before looking at Avery. "Um, what did you just call us?" Liz asked awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Now you two, she's your kid!" Ficelle and Cynthia walked to them with smirks on their faces. "WHAT?!" Peter and Liz shouted in a perfect sync. Their faces were redder than the reddest tomato. "Wait, so you're telling us that Avery is my and his…." Liz started while looking shocked with hands on her head. "But that's not possible…." Peter trailed off, looking just as shocked. "That means that we would have to…." They looked at each other in horror before looking away. "NO!" They started waving with their hands in disgust.

"But that's what we'd like to know as well. What, how and when?" Tinker Bell flew to them expectantly once most of them gathered around the bunch.

The Great Chief, John and Michael were watching them. "But that doesn't explain why Peter got unconscious at the same time as Blackbeard." John mused after hearing the story. The Chief sighed. "It's because the two have a physical link, if Blackbeard is unconscious, Peter is as well, if Blackbeard is killed…." "Then he will be as well." Michael whispered in horror while looking at the others.

"But why would Blackbeard do something like that to himself? It doesn't make any sense." John commented. The Chief shook his head. "It wasn't him. Someone else of the same blood made that link…" He finished while the two Darling boys were looking at him in confusion. If it wasn't Blackbeard, who did, and why?

 **And after this chapter I have no intention on writing those two arguing again, I can assure you XD, this has been enough. I hope you liked this, and finally those three find out the truth! But, who made this link in your opinion? Next chapter is going to be pretty... Fun for writing... Until next time!  
**


	52. Trips and Soap Operas

**dream lighting: Hahaha, glad you liked it, I'm definitely not done with twists though, so it's going to be… Interesting…  
Guest: Glad for that!  
Yasmn: Glad for that, as for the other part, they're technically teenagers with Liz being 16 and a half but still that's a question those two are asking themselves as well, so we'll see… XD That's a really good question, and I think the person behind it is going to show up soon…  
This chapter is more of filler, but I hope you'll like it because it sounded so tempting and I couldn't resist writing it…. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _"Mum! Dad!" Avery suddenly ran to us while saying that. What? Why did this sound so weird? I didn't know what to think but it made my heart beat faster. Peter and I looked at each other, confusion written on both of our faces. "Um, what did you just call us?" I asked Avery awkwardly and started rubbing the back of my head._

 _The little girl looked so happy and she was smiling broadly when Cynthia and Ficelle walked to us with smirks on their faces. "Now you two, she's your kid!" They stated. Hahaha, very funny you two, that was a good joke! However, they seemed to be serious about it. That was when everything around me stopped, literally everything._

 _They said that she was our kid? That meant that… "WHAT?!" I shouted along with Peter. "Wait, so you're telling me that Avery is my and his…." I started panicking with hands on my head. I… I was 16 and a half, I was a teenager, this was impossible… I WAS TOO YOUNG TO HAVE KIDS! "That means we would have to…" Peter's voice brought me back to reality and I_ _ **knew**_ _what he was aiming at. HECK, NO…._

 _We looked at each other before looking away. "NO!" Both of us were waving off with our hands. He was right, but both of us agreed that thing was disgusting… "But that's what we'd like to know as well. What, how and when?" Tinker Bell stated expectantly once she flew to us, looking at Peter and me with a raised eyebrow._

 _"And John and I mentioned that thing in front of both Michael and Avery…" Wendy trailed off in realization, making me look at her. WHY?! And one more question. JUST WHAT WAS I GOING TO TELL MY PARENTS?!_

I sighed at that memory while walking towards my school. It's been a week since that bombshell, and I haven't been able to do anything the right way… It didn't help that Grandma hugged me when she found out what happened and said 'Finally'. I wanted to hide under my bed, or even better, I wanted the ground to swallow me. I just couldn't imagine it, me, a mother?

 _"Oh, hi dad!" I greeted Dad once we were in our living room. "Elizabeth, what did I teach you?" I was confused. "You taught me everything Dad, that I shouldn't talk to strangers, that I should always go straight home after school, that I shouldn't lie, that I should always tell the truth…" Dad chuckled in a weird way.  
"Let's go back to that telling the truth part. Did I really teach you that?" Why was he saying that? He always told me to always tell the truth! "Yes, why are you asking?" I asked. Dad turned to look at me with a smile which seemed to be fake. "Because in an anonymous phone call I've been told that you had become a mother and you haven't told me?" He stated. I gasped. NO._

 _I had to explain it to him. "I don't know really…" "LIAR!" Dad suddenly shouted, making me flinch. "I really don't know how that's possible…" I started nervously only to be cut off."How can you have a child without knowing that Elizabeth?! You're a girl and you should know that! Don't you feel sorry for that poor girl then?! Didn't I teach you to always tell the truth Elizabeth?!" Dad was shouting._

 _"I'M INNOCENT!" I shouted with hands on my head. I HAD NO IDEA HOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE, WHY?! LIFE, PLEASE, WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A_ …

I shook my head to get rid of that thought. Thankfully Dad never really found out, this was just my imagination of how it would turn out if he did know, and he'd clearly be angry… Who was I kidding? He'd be _furious_! I couldn't tell him, not to mum either because…

"Liz!" Someone's voice and a touch on my shoulder brought me back to reality. "Hi Rose." I muttered. "You seem out of it today. What happened?" Rose asked me with a frown. I couldn't tell her! It would turn out like this…

 _Rose slammed her hands on a table in our classroom with her back turned to me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE A…." She turned around to look at me with her face red and hair bristled._

I shook my head abruptly because I didn't want to imagine the end of it. No, I had to keep quiet. "I'm just tired." I told her before pretending to yawn. "Then you'd better have a good sleep tonight for tomorrow!" She said with a grin. I nodded. "Of course!" Tomorrow, whole eleventh year was going to Italy for our school trip. We were supposed to stay there for a week like year before the last one when we were in Cornwall, but I couldn't wait for this trip unlike the last one.

It made me feel like it's been ages since that trip though. It was at the start of it that everything started back then, and I still remembered it like it was yesterday. When we were in Cornwall, I didn't really manage to enjoy the trip with my problems even though I tried to, but now, I was ready for Italy. Besides, this was finally a chance for me to speak Italian! The cities we were going to visit were Florence, Pisa, and Venice…

Thankfully our school was going there because I could use only one word to describe Italy. _Perfection_. From that beautiful language till their beautiful restaurants and cities, Rose knew that I was obsessed with it. Well, I didn't claim that I was obsessed, Rose did. Their ice-cream was the best one there ever was, their pizza, and their seafood….

"And judging by the look on your face you're thinking about calamari and that awful sea stuff." Rose stated with her face showing disgust. She hated seafood, and she never understood why I liked it. I huffed. "Seafood is perfection." I muttered. How could anyone not like it? Octopuses and calamari were the best, especially when grilled, but I also liked crabs, seashells, prawns…

Dad was also a huge seafood lover, and Grandma claimed how I got that trait from him. Mum hated it, so did Aunt, but my cousins liked it. Grandma herself loved it, and I think that it was from her that Dad picked that trait. When she heard that we were going to Italy, she was so excited and I couldn't help feeling that way as well the moment those words came out of teacher's mouth.

"Whatever you say Liz." Rose rolled her eyes. "What is our first class?" I asked wanting to change the subject. "Biology." She responded simply once we were in front of the school.

 **Third Person's POV**

"AWESOME!" Wendy, John and Michael chorused once they were alone in the house. "We'll have a whole house to ourselves!" Michael cheered. Their father and grandmother were supposed to go to America today and they were going to stay with Liz's parents for three days, which meant that the three would be alone in the house because Liz was going to Italy.

Their next-door neighbor Mrs. Charlotte Evans was supposed to watch over them, but the siblings knew that she wouldn't do it because she disliked them. It wasn't unusual for them though because they knew that most of their neighbors thought that everyone in the Darling family was crazy because of their back-story with fairytales and stuff like that.

The trio was proud of their heritage though just like their cousin and they couldn't care less about what they thought. That's what made Darlings a Darling after all, belief in impossible, determination and craziness.

Mrs. Evans agreed to keep an eye on them, but they knew that she would do it with her back turned to them in her own house while sitting in her chair and watching her soap opera drama. That was the way she rolled with the, and Liz when they were little, and all of them were used to it. They couldn't miss this chance to finally be at home alone so…

Wendy took John's football ball and started tapping with it into the floor. The ball bounced up and back into her hands. "How about a little game of football?" She asked with a smile. "Yes!" Her younger brothers chorused before all of them ran out of the house and into their garden to play.

 _The cave was dark. No one could see the entrance to it, and no one could see the way out of it. Once you got deeper into it, there was an abyss which seemed to be endless, but, in fact it wasn't. Deep down there, at the bottom of the cave, was blue light coming from a pond._

 _One woman was looking at the pond, her light blue eyes looking at the image in it. In the pond was a picture of a girl kneeling on the ground in the forest with an unconscious boy's head in her lap. The girl was crying and tears were streaming down her eyes before falling down on the boy's eyes…_

 _After that, the picture changed. The girl was hugging the now awake boy whose right hand was going through her light brown hair. The woman frowned, her eyes showing anger and displeasure once nothing could be seen in the pond. How could that girl be her relative? The only thing woman felt towards her was disgust, but seeing this made her feel even more of it._

 **Peter's POV**

"You two have fun!" Cynthia shouted to Avery and me with a smirk, making me face palm. The Lost Kids just ' _happened_ ' to decide to go to see some of the plants that the Never Tribe harvested, and Avery decided to stay so here I was with her.

It was just that… After what happened, being here with her was _way_ too awkward, and it didn't help much that every time she called me she referred to me as 'Dad'. Just what did I get myself into?! Grownups were awful, disgusting and _adults_ , and yet she was calling me like that… "What are we going to do?" Avery asked.

"Um, I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked her. The little girl smirked. This definitely wasn't a little girl we found in the forest all those months ago… "How about Tag and to the Never Tribe?" She asked.

I smirked. "What's the point when I always win?" I pointed out. "Flying is cheating." Avery argued. "She's right, you know." Tinker Bell whispered in my ear once she flew to us. I snorted. "Whatever." "Tag you're it!" She then touched me before she started running away. "Now you're in for it!" I ran after her. I could do this, doing this wasn't so bad…

 **Third Person's POV**

A breaking sound could be heard from the outside. Wendy, John and Michael ran inside before quickly closing the door. "Well done, Michael!" John groaned. Michael looked at him a bit offended. "You're the one who threw the ball at the roof!" He retorted.

The siblings heard footsteps outside. "Oh, no." Wendy face palmed just as the door opened. A woman with shoulder-length orange hair and brown eyes came into the house with something broken in her hands.

"What is this?" She asked icily. "A satellite dish?" John asked awkwardly before realizing that he shouldn't have said that. "You kids are done for." Mrs. Evans told them firmly before slamming the door of the house. The trio looked at each other, knowing that their father and grandmother wouldn't be pleased when they found out that they had broken that satellite dish…

 **Peter's POV**

"I see you're doing well with Avery." Lily commented once Avery and I were in the Never Tribe. The girl was talking with the others while Lily, Tink and I were outside. "Not well, _fantastic_." I commented sarcastically while folding my arms. Our Tag ended with me tripping and falling on the ground with Avery on my back who was cheering. I rubbed my back a bit.

Lily frowned. "And why's that?" She asked. "It's just that… Whatever I do, it ends up awkward for me at the end but she doesn't notice it at all. She's not so shy anymore, she has a rather colorful language and…" I started once I remembered what she said once she fell on my poor back.

"What?" She cut me off. "I said she has a rather colorful language and…" "What do you mean by that?" Lily wanted to know. I didn't think she should though… "She said something awful and that's it, alright?" I stated. "But what?" "Something bad." "Just say it already, will you?!" Lily demanded now annoyed.

I got down a bit and whispered the word to Lily in her ear. The next thing I knew was that a slap could be heard and I felt my left cheek hurt. I put a hand on it and looked at Lily in shock who was glaring at me. Tink gasped. What did she do that for?!

"I wasn't saying it to you!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Lily frowned. "Now you'll think before you say it twice, shame on you Peter Pan!" She declared angrily before marching into the Never Tribe. First Tinker Bell made me fall down a roof, then that Kerry spit her juice on me, Liz slapped me and now Lily. I'll never understand girls… I bet Liz is having way more fun than me at this moment. "You sure won't be saying it twice!" I could hear Tink imitating Lily. Dear…

 **Liz's POV**

I _wasn't_ having fun at all. Our biology teacher decided to remind us about meiosis, and we came to a part called 'crossing over', and now our teacher was explaining it to us. "And because of this pairing up, people get different traits, for example, hair from mother, eyes from father or…" "Can I go to a toilet professor?" I quickly asked once she finished that part.

The woman grinned. "I don't know, can you?" She asked and I couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed but I quickly marched out of the classroom. I wanted to avoid this lesson now, and I'd learn it once I got over that fact…

Anyway, the bell rang ten minutes after and I quickly ran into the classroom to take my things before running to the history classroom. I loved History, but with our professor, it was one of the worst subjects in school and all we ever did there was sleeping, talking and surfing on the Internet in some cases.

As soon as I sat in between Rose and Melissa, I knew what was coming next, nothing but total boredom.

 **Third Person's POV**

The Darling trio was in the house watching television. It was Saturday today, but Liz went to school to make up for an upcoming school trip. So, Michael just found a good film when they heard knocking on the door.

John went to open the door and once he did, Mrs. Evans entered the house before sitting on her couch with a popcorn bowl in her hands. Wendy sighed in disbelief, knowing why the woman was here. Because they broke her satellite dish, she was allowed to come here to watch her soap opera or whatever it was.

"Hey!" Michael protested once she switched the canal. "You broke my satellite dish kid, so you don't get to complain." The woman glared, making Michael and Wendy huff. "Oh brother, I'm out of here." John commented and was about to leave when something came on TV.

Michael looked at the show. "What is it?" He asked curiously. "It's called 'Love Detectives', and it's about a family of detectives tracking and watching peoples' love lives." "Mum used to watch it!" Michael said in realization. Mrs. Evans nodded. "The only thing your Mother and I had in common and your Father and she hadn't." John covered his mouth not to burst in laughter because he knew that their Father hated that drama.

Wendy stood up. "Come on little brothers, we're not into that soap opera thing and…" But her brothers' eyes were glued to TV, watching the series unfold. "Last time, a girl one of the detectives was spying went to change and she disappeared." Mrs. Evans said, making Wendy's eyes widen. She quickly sat on the couch again, this time in between Michael and Mrs. Evans while John was on the woman's left.

 **Liz's POV**

"As you all know, your school trip is tomorrow, and I know all of you have this urge to… Drink something there, so I'm telling you this now. If I see any of you drinking at that trip, geography will be waiting for you right when you come back." Blacktail stated in his classroom.

I rolled my eyes. I thought wine and stuff like that was awful, I wasn't that stupid! However, some people like Roger, Leon, Margaret and Kerry couldn't wait. I could hear them mentioning vodka, Sommersby cider, wine….

Geography was our last class for today, so after that we went home. "What happened to you guys?" I asked my cousins. "We broke Mrs. Evans' satellite dish and after that we watched her show 'Love Detectives'." Wendy admitted while rubbing the back of her head. "It was awesome!" Michael exclaimed and smiled broadly.

John looked down in a bit of embarrassment. "Unfortunately." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Aunt _loved_ to watch that, but maybe it wasn't that bad… I didn't want to find out more about it though, so I quickly ran upstairs to start packing for the trip.

 **Third Person's POV**

 _Blackbeard came into the dark cave where the woman was with a chest in his hands. "Here it is." He stated. The woman smiled smugly. "What now?" She asked him. "I believe that you know what to do with Loki while I take care of Elizabeth." He stated. The woman took the chest in her hands before putting it down, her light blue eyes showing satisfaction.  
_  
Meanwhile, Wendy, John and Michael were alone in the house. It was afternoon, and Liz has already gone on her trip. Wendy and Michael realized that it was a perfect chance for them to organize a party here, but John wasn't convinced. "You know that we'll get in trouble if Grandma and Dad find out." He pointed out.

Michael laughed. "But that's just it; they don't have to find out!" Wendy pointed out. "Please John!" Michael was begging his older brother practically on his knees. John sighed in disbelief. "Fine." He lifted his hands up in surrender. Teenagers were known for being rebels, and he was going to try this once then.  
 _  
It was a night time and music was coming from the Darling house. The woman in the cave frowned at seeing the trio having fun in there along with their friends in the pond. "I've been gone for four months and they act like I never existed." She commented icily before looking away, anger on her face. She just hoped that Blackbeard did what he was supposed to…_

 **Liz's POV**

Italy was fantastic! We arrived in Florence an hour ago, it was eight 'o'clock now and my friends went to buy some drinks. I was offered to come with them, but I refused. After what happened with John and that cider, I had no intention on drinking stuff like that.

I was in a hotel room with Melissa and Rose, and those two were putting their make up so I decided to explore the hotel a bit. We were supposed to go to a disco downstairs at ten 'o'clock, but I already knew what music was going to be downstairs. Folk music of course.

Anyway, before that we played 'Truth or Dare', and I was embarrassed when I had to shout in Italian some swears across a balcony because they told me to do that… Rose passed worse though because she had to say to a random stranger how she was in love. _That_ ended up interesting…

Suddenly, I bumped into someone and I looked up to see Blacktail staring at me. Before I knew it, he took my wrist harshly and started going towards somewhere, pulling me along with him. "Professor, what are you doing?!" I demanded. "Shut it girl." I shook my head. "Let me go!" I tried to take my wrist out of his hand. He tightened his grip on the wrist, making me groan in pain.

Finally, he opened a door and shoved me to the ground in one room. The next thing I knew was that my head hurt and everything was black after that…

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a night time in Neverland and the full moon could be seen in the sky. A red haired man was walking through forest before coming in front of Mount Highcone. Suddenly, an entrance appeared in the lower part of it and the man quickly ran in.

This place was dark. After finally climbing up to the top of the cave inside Mount Highcone, the man came in front of a wall. "I'm here Master!" He declared. Suddenly, a face appeared in the wall, looking at the man with his piercing green eyes.

"And, does he have her?" He asked coldly. "Yup, he does." The man confirmed. 'Master' smirked. "Perfect, everything goes according to the plan." He stated smugly. "But Master, I'm afraid that this won't end well…" The man started.

"There's no reason for our plan not to succeed." The voice responded coldly before the face disappeared and the wall was normal again, leaving the man alone in the dark cave.

 **So… What do you think, who is this woman and this 'Master'? And what happened to Liz? I guess we'll all find out in the next chapter XD. Until next time!**


	53. It Sure Is One Heck Of A Drink

**FaithandHope357: One of those is correct, as for the other one, we'll see but I can't wait because it's going to be interesting….**

 _Dear Diary, I don't know what happened last night and I can't remember it at all. I guess vodka really got to my head! But, the funny thing is, I don't even remember buying it… I have a headache like the rest of my friends, but they claim how I shouldn't have it because I didn't do what they did last night… It's really confusing, one moment you're exploring the hotel and the next one you end up in your room, not knowing how you ended up there in the first place!_

 _I don't remember going to that disco even though that was an order, yet Rose told me that I was dancing like crazy! Me, dancing to folk music? That was nonsense. If it really happened, then I feel really ashamed and embarrassed. I can't write anymore because we're going to Venice in ten minutes and I can't wait! We're in the bus now and I still have to check whether I've brought everything I needed because you know what happened last night…_

 _Dear Diary, it's been three days and again, I can't seem to remember what happened the night before. One moment I was in my bedroom and the next one I was coming back with my cheek red like someone had slapped me. It doesn't hurt though, but this has become quite confusing… We visited Pisa and saw The Leaning Tower, it was amazing!_

 _Now we're in the hotel and it's 6 'o'clock so I'm going to see what the others are doing, although I already know. They're probably playing Truth or Dare, and I want to join them, but I hope they won't make me do something really awful…_

 _Dear Diary, I think I'm going crazy. We were playing Truth or Dare when I suddenly got a headache, and the next thing I know is that I'm in front of the head professor's room door all cold and soaking wet. Rose claimed how I said that I wanted to go for a walk outside, but I was looking at her like she has gone bonkers. I never said that to her, but she asked me if I hit my head into something once I told her that._

 _It didn't help that when we continued the game I had to say to a first random person in the corridor that I was turned on… So my friends led me out there and I blurted that out to a guy who seemed to be 4 years older than me or something like that. "So do you want to go in a corner?" The guy asked before pointing at a nearby corner._

 _My friends burst in an uncontrollable laughter. "No!" I exclaimed before running away in embarrassment. That's what happens when you play Truth or Dare… Alright, I have to admit that it was funny…_

 _Anyway, tomorrow we're going back to London, and it's been beautiful here, but I miss my cousins and Peter, so I can't wait to see them again! Finally I'll manage to get away from Blacktail who seems to follow my every single move. Wherever I go, he's right behind me, and he's behaving really weird. Last night he commented something like 'what a nice bracelet' when he saw it on my right wrist._

 _I don't remember where I got the bracelet to be honest, I always had only two, one with pink pearls on my left wrist and a dark blue one on my right one, but this light green bracelet looked nice. The only thing that bothered me was that Blacktail commented on something like that. He has better things to do than to look at what people are wearing, right?_

 _A knocking on the door of the Darling house could be heard. "Turn off the music!" Wendy shushed everyone while John quickly went outside. The person he saw was no one other than Mrs. Evans. "Good evening, Mrs. Evans." John commented awkwardly. "You kids are so busted." His neighbor told him. John started laughing. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _Mrs. Evans smirked. "You'll know once I tell your father about this." She pointed at a mobile phone which she took out of her jeans pocket. John sighed. "Fine, you've got us. What can we do so you don't tell on us?" And his neighbor smiled smugly. "Let's get party started baby!" She started shouting like she was singing opera, making John look at the ground in embarrassment._

 _"Fine, if you join us, you'll keep quiet." He looked up, figuring it out. "Finally you know it kid." The neighbor sang while dancing away towards her house to get ready, making John quickly run in the house._

 **Third Person's POV**

Music was coming from the Darling house once again, only this time, the trio of siblings _wasn't_ enjoying it. Wendy, John and Michael were on their beds and covering their ears respectively, trying not to listen to their cousin's singing in Spanish.

Liz returned from Italy yesterday, and she was acting incredibly weird. She started singing and shouting, not doing anything else but saying lyrics in Spanish and pop songs. To say that her cousins were annoyed was an understatement. It was driving them crazy! They couldn't study nor do their home works with Liz always screaming.

The worst part was when Liz started singing folk and all three of them were literally under their beds with earplugs. It was like… She was obsessed. She didn't even tell them about Italy, which was weird, considering that she promised to tell them all about her trip!

They didn't understand why she suddenly started acting like that, but it was worrying. After putting her headphones on, Liz played another song and Wendy, John and Michael knew what to do. All of them put earplugs in their ears before taking their school work and trying to ignore their cousin's singing.  
 _  
_ _"_ _She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_ _  
_ _I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one_ _  
_ _Who will dance on the floor in the round_ _  
_ _She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_ _"  
_ _  
_"Why?!" John shouted in disbelief, his earplugs falling out and on the ground. "John, calm down." Wendy put hands on his shoulders but John groaned. "How can you expect me to calm down when I have a maths test tomorrow and all our cousin does is singing 'Billie Jean' down there?!" He pointed at his and Michael's room where the singing voice was coming from. He liked listening to pop, but not when he was supposed to study!

Michael jumped off Wendy's bed. "He has a point you know. I really like that song, but with Liz singing it I can't do anything!" "Guys, you're too stressed." Wendy told them. " _Liz_ is making us stressed!" John and Michael chorused angrily. Wendy let out a deep sigh.

" _People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth"_

"That's it!" John declared before running downstairs. Liz was tapping her feet and clicking with her fingers in rhythm with music when John took the headphones off. "Hey!" She objected angrily and glared at John. "Give it back!" She ordered. John shook his head. "No way! Just because you finally snapped after realizing you're a teenager doesn't mean that we should put earplugs and hide under our beds!" He blurted out before covering his mouth because he realized what he has just said.

Liz looked at him angrily. "Take. That. Back." She said lowly, making Wendy and Michael who came downstairs look at her a bit frightened. This definitely wasn't the Liz they knew… John and Liz were glaring at each other, the former putting glasses closer to his nose with a right index finger before the latter started chasing him around the room.

This chase ended with Liz tripping on a pillow on the floor and falling on the ground. She took the pillow and aimed at John who was in front of the window before throwing it. John ducked and the window opened. "Hey…" Peter who just flew in started before catching the pillow and throwing it on Michael's bed.

"What is it with you and your pillow throwing?" He asked in disbelief and Tinker Bell who just flew in chuckled. "It's because she's gone crazy!" Michael exclaimed. "What? Who's gone…" Peter started but didn't get to finish because Liz took her headphones back and put them on her ears before running upstairs.

Wendy, John and Michael groaned in unison before covering their ears. "Um, what's going on?" Peter asked in utter confusion. "That's a really good question since it looks like Elizabeth finally snapped." Tinker Bell commented. "Tinker Bell." Peter looked at her a bit warningly and scolded her, making the fairy huff. "What? It's the truth!" She pointed out.

"She's right." Wendy agreed with her. "Liz came back with her school yesterday and since then she's been acting rather weird." John explained. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Weird? What are you…" He started but John and Wendy got to his left and right side respectively. "You know, she's a teenager and rumor has it that they've, you know…" John started. "Drunk a lot in Italy." Wendy finished. "What?" Peter gaped before…

He burst in laughter, much to everyone's surprise. "What's so funny?" Wendy and John demanded with folded arms. "What you guys are trying to tell me is that Liz did that sort of stuff? That is the best joke I heard in a while, it's as likely as Hook getting his right hand back!" Peter told them while still laughing. "Wait, so you know…" Michael started.

"Of course I know what you're talking about, what did you think? You wanted to scare me with all that talk? I've been corrupted enough already!" Peter admitted. "Roger and Leon had told you, hadn't they?" John and Michael concluded in realization. Wendy shook her head in disbelief. "Those two are out of their minds." She pointed out. "Well what did you expect from guys who drank beer and vodka?" John asked her.

"What's vodka?" Tinker Bell suddenly asked, making Wendy, John and Peter look at each other, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, really, what is it?" Michael asked as well. "Um... That's a…" Wendy started. "It's…." John tried to say it. "It's… It's one kind of a drink." Peter was the one who blurted out.

At that moment, Liz came dancing downstairs and singing that song once again. "I don't see anything bad about this. It's normal to have your own moment of letting everything come out of you." Peter pointed out once they were looking at her. Michael looked at him in disbelief. "She's singing folk, songs in Spanish, heck, she _hates_ Spanish and is listening to Michael every single minute so we can't study and the worst thing is, she doesn't care about it!"

"Um, who's Michael...?" Peter started but was cut off. "Only the King of Pop!" Liz responded to Peter's question before landing on her knees, pretending to hold a microphone in her right hand and shaking her head, making her head go in all directions and being messy. _"Billie Jean is not my…."_ She looked like a complete mess while waving with her hair…

"Well, this vodka sure _is_ one heck of a drink." Tinker Bell pointed out, making Peter look at her in disbelief before walking towards Liz who was still singing and taking her right hand, making her stand up. "Hey!" She exclaimed in protest but then Peter put a hand on her forehead before putting it on his.

But, her forehead wasn't warm which made him wonder what was wrong with her. "Are you sure you're okay Liz?" He asked. "Everything's better with music, even me!" She exclaimed before putting headphones on his ears. "See?" She then asked. Whatever that was, Peter had to admit that it sounded contagious and good, but, before he could hear more, John took the headphones off his ears.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed. "Don't, the last thing we need is two people dancing and screaming around." Wendy stated. "Whatever." The boy who would never grow up rolled his eyes. "Wait, you said that this started after she came back from the trip?" "Yes!" Wendy, John and Michael chorused exasperated. "Then what you need is some fresh air!" Peter told Liz whose headphones were on her ears again.

The girl frowned. "I don't need fresh air, I need music!" And then another song started. _"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy…"_ "NO!" The Darling siblings shouted in unison and Tinker Bell covered her ears at the girl's singing. Not that she knew why she was doing it though; it was purely based on instinct because those three did it as well right after her.

Peter simply took her hand and called out for Tinker Bell. After all of them were sprinkled with fairy dust, they flew out of the house. "First she comes back from Cornwall as a Goth, now she comes back from Italy as a rock girl, what's next? Coming back from Transylvania as the Countess Dracula?" John asked in complete disbelief while they were flying towards Neverland.

"Lost Kids, we're here!" Peter exclaimed once all of them were inside their hideout, but there was no sign of them. "It's not like them to disappear during snack time." Tinker Bell pointed out once she saw cookies left in a bowl. Some milk was spilt on the table, so was chocolate and a lot of fruit. A cauldron was left brewing with something inside it and John flew to it.

Wendy frowned. "This looks more like a fight." She stated. "But the pirates don't know where the Never Tree is!" Michael pointed out. "Yeah, right Liz?" Peter asked before turning around to see where the girl was. She wasn't paying attention to any of them, singing to herself and ignoring everything.

"Let's go to the Never Tribe?" John suggested before Michael and Wendy took Liz by her left and right hand respectively, all of them flying out of the hideout. Once they were passing the Tribe, they saw it was completely empty. "This is getting stranger and stranger…" Peter muttered. "You're telling us." Tinker Bell whispered in his ear and pointed at Liz who was behind them, again not looking at them. It looked like she was in her own world, far away from what was going on here.

After that, everyone landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger which was empty as well. "Anybody home?" Michael called out. "I really don't understand why you want them to be at home, they're pirates after all and they're…" Liz started but her cousins shushed her while Peter opened the door to Hook's cabin which was also empty.

The boy frowned at seeing a bowl on the Captain's table being turned upside down and balls falling out of it. Tea was spilt on the floor; a mug and a cup were there as well. One question was on his mind. If the pirates were gone as well, what happened to everyone? That was when he saw something trembling behind curtains.

Walking slowly towards them, Peter pulled the curtains to both sides and was surprised to see a short red haired man with hazel eyes looking at him. He was dressed in brown suit and brown shoes which was typical for the 19th century. "Hey, don't you know that this is…" He started but gaped once he saw the boy looking at him. He looked like he's literally seen a ghost. "Peter?" He asked in shock. The said person raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do we know each other?" "Of course not, why would you think that?" The man responded way too quickly. Peter frowned before turning around. He didn't know what the man's problem was, but he knew what he had to do. "Over here, I found someone!" He shouted to the others who were outside. However, once he turned back to face the man, there was no sight of him.

His eyes widened. "What in the…" He started once Wendy, John, Michael and Tinker Bell entered the cabin. "What happened here, who did you find?" Tinker Bell asked him while rubbing the back of her head and looking around. "Because I don't see anyone." She added.

"There was this man and…" "I don't see any man here." Wendy pointed out. Peter knew that they didn't believe him because then someone asked him whether he had hit his head. He knew that he saw that man! The question was why he disappeared just like that out of thin air… And how did that man know his name? He's never seen that man in his life!

"We found something like small footprints outside." John then spoke up. "Then we just have to follow them." Peter strode out of the room, trying to forget the man incident with Tinker Bell, John, Michael, Wendy and then Liz who was being pulled by her hand by John. The trails were leading to the forest, and they led to some stairs which seemed to be… Yeah, that was the place. The one where those little creatures marched with spears in their hands, it looked like they were on guard…. That place was well known to them because they've been there before… The Temple of the Choombas.

 **And I wanted this to be a separate chapter because I want more action in the next one, so I can't wait to write it! Has Liz really gone mad XD? Or is it just teenage problems? And who's that mysterious red haired man? I enjoyed writing this chapter because in some ways it shows Liz's life in school and what her friends usually do, proving that they're all one crazy bunch lol with them being 16 and 17 and rebels after all, but this is the only time this happens. Until next time!**


	54. The Great Choombalaya

Those green dressed and red haired little creatures were marching in front of the Temple with green spears in their hands. It looked like they were keeping a lookout for someone, and that was why Peter, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John and Michael knew something was wrong.

All of them came to the top of the stairs before ducking with half of their heads peaking out to watch the Choombas' marching. Liz was about to go to them but luckily she was stopped because Peter pulled her by her hand and made her duck like them, ignoring her protests. "The Choombas are usually nice!" John pointed out. _"Say there's another and look right in my eyes…"_ Liz suddenly started singing only for her cousins to jump on her, making all of them fall on one stair back with both Wendy and John covering her mouth.

Peter and Tinker Bell quickly ducked before peaking out a bit to see the Choombas pointing the spears with that green flowery bud like end being in the direction of the stairs. After few seconds they started marching again. "Oh brother…" Tinker Bell face palmed once Wendy and John took hands off Liz's mouth, shushing her.

"That doesn't explain why they look like they're going to pierce through our skins with their spears if they see us." Michael argued and pointed at one of the spears. "True, they look like they're ready for a fight." Peter agreed. "We need to get a closer look." Wendy suggested. "But we need a plan!" John added. "Maybe we can go around that tree when no one's looking…"

Meanwhile, Liz wasn't paying attention to any of them, walking away from the bunch. However, suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, not moving at all. _"Girl, you know what to do."_ A voice stated inside her head. "What?" Liz asked with horror on her face before putting hands on her head and looking down at the ground. She knew what he wanted her to do, but why would she? And why was he talking to her? _"You've heard me."_ Liz shook her head. "I can't, you can't…" She trailed off while shaking like crazy. She had a feeling like her head was going to explode any minute; it hurt her so much…

But the pain then stopped; in fact she didn't feel anything, the shaking stopped as well. And then she looked up, those eyes a darker shade of blue than they were usually, they were near to crossing into black color, and a smirk on that face.

 **Peter's POV**

We've just finished with our plan for getting past those Choombas. "That's a good plan!" Tinker Bell said. I nodded. "Liz, have you heard…" Michael started and turned around, only to see that there was no sign of her, it was like she disappeared completely! We should have kept an eye on her while she was acting weird and…

"Where did Miss Billie Jean go?" John wanted to know. "Over there, by the entrance!" Tinker Bell suddenly pointed. What was she… And we looked up to see Liz climbing up the entrance of the temple! Luckily, the two Choombas guarding haven't noticed her yet but… Was she crazy?! She tried to grab for a vine, but slipped and caught another one, hanging in the air right above the Choombas! "Oh no!" Wendy exclaimed. Wasting no time, I quickly started running towards one tree with the others right behind me. I looked a bit ahead, seeing those two marching Choombas. "How are we going to get past them?" Michael asked.

"What we need is a distraction." Wendy stated. "That's it! John, you and Wendy distract the Choombas while we get Liz!" I told them. "Okay but, um, what should we do?" John asked. That was a really good question. "Um, charge!" I exclaimed before pushing Wendy and John a bit forward without thinking and Michael, Tink and I hid behind the tree again.

 **John's POV**

"Um, charge!" Peter pushed Wendy and me forward. Charge?! What was that supposed to mean?! And the two Choombas turned around to look at my sister and me in utter confusion. "Um, charge?" I asked and gave them thumbs up. I was feeling stupid, but I really didn't know what else to do…

"Okay, we're attacking you now, aren't we?" Wendy asked the Choombas. "Yeah and that means that you have to sound the alarm, right?" I added just as awkwardly as my older sister. However, right after I said that, anger was on their faces. "INTRUDERS!" Both of the Choombas chorused angrily, making Wendy and I cover our ears. Sheesh, were they loud! And I complained about Liz singing… These guys were _worse_!

Wendy and I quickly looked at each other, knowing what we had to do next because we had no other choice. "Sorry but we must be on our way!" Wendy shouted before she and I started running away from them. 4 of them were chasing us. Just what did we get ourselves into?!

 **Peter's POV**

The Choombas ran after John and Wendy, leaving the entrance unguarded. I quickly flew up and grabbed Liz under her armpits, putting her down in front of Michael and Tink. "What were you doing?" I asked her wanting to know because I didn't understand. Why would she do something like that? This was becoming worrying…

However, Liz seemed to ignore my question, walking upstairs to the temple. "Are you coming or not?" She then asked with hands on her hips. "Do you think John and Wendy will be alright?" Michael suddenly asked me. "Yes they will, anyone can outrun Choombas!" I told him reassuringly. That was true though. Who could get caught by them? Only Hook was that dumb! All of us entered the temple. But, I couldn't help having this strange feeling when looking at Liz. It was like… It was like there was something coming out from her, something… unusual. I didn't know how to describe it, but it was the same thing that I felt whenever Blackbeard was nearby.

Blackbeard was a whole different story of course, but… So was Liz, and this didn't make any sense.

When we finally came to the main room of the temple the door opened and we were met with _quite_ a sight… The room was filled with the Lost Kids, the Never Tribe and the Pirates, but they weren't moving at all; it was like they were statues! "What happened to them?" Michael asked in astonishment once we were in the centre of the room.

"Oh my goodness, they look like stone statues!" Tinker Bell exclaimed while flying around them. Everyone was in some poses which looked like they were in the middle of doing something. Hook looked really funny with his left arm close to his chest and his hook lifted up in high in the air. There was no doubt he was uglier here than when he moved! But… Who did this to them? Watching this was a bit disturbing to be honest…

We then started walking around the room and looking at everyone. "Do you think they can hear us?" Michael asked. I walked to Avery who had hands on her hips and a gaping expression on her face. "Avery?" I asked when something that gave me a shock happened. Her eyes were looking up and then down, just like that!

"They're paralyzed, but it looks like they're aware of it." Tink pointed out. Well that made sense. She then flew to Smee who was picking his nose and moving his eyes. Suddenly, the door to the temple began opening again.

I could hear Choombas. Oh no… We had to do something and fast because I had _no_ intention on ending up like those poor people. Well, not all of them were poor but still… "Quick, act like statues!" I whispered to the others before standing in one pose with my right leg forward and left hand lifted up behind me. Michael and Liz took some poses as well while Tink flew up to hide.

At least ten of Choombas if not more entered the room carrying…. John and Wendy! They weren't moving at all, so that meant they were paralyzed as well! The creatures placed them down before starting to exit the room. However, then, one of the Choombas accidentally stepped on Michael's right foot while marching away.

"Oh crap…" Michael started before gaping because he realized what he did. One Choomba in the back row turned around to look at Michael who tried his best to stay still as a statue. The Choomba pointed the stick at him, and I knew Michael wouldn't last long, so I quickly pushed Dagan down so I could divert the creature's attention off Michael.

One of the Choombas turned around to look at him. "Come on, we need to go, the Great Choombalaya very unhappy!" He stated. "Not as unhappy as _him_." The other one pointed out. "We do not speak of _him_." The first one retorted in fright. I didn't know who they were talking about though. And all of them quickly ran out, leaving us all alone.

All of us got around John and Wendy who were in a running pose; their hands clenched into fists and right and left leg in the air respectively, like they were running. "John, Wendy!" Michael cried in horror. The siblings simply moved their eyes like the other statues in the room with awkward expressions on their faces, like they were saying 'why in the world'. "We'll get you out of this!" I declared before looking at Liz who was staring at the two blankly. What was with her?

However, suddenly, a front part of the room, a bit higher than the other parts opened with something coming out of it. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice could be heard saying mockingly once a chair with a small person came in the place of that part. The voice sounded familiar for some reason though… We couldn't see who it was because the person was in shadows.

"Um hello, who are you?" I decided to ask. The person took a huge shell for blowing which was next to him on his chair. "I am the Great Choombalaya, the master of the Choombas and you are my prisoners!" The person said through the shell, making its voice sound deeper.

What? This sounded ridiculous. Just who was this Great Choombalaya? We walked closer so we could see this so called person. "That's ridiculous, the Great Choombalaya doesn't exist, right Peter?" Tink flew to my right. "I've never heard of him!" I agreed. "Who cares, we're still going to beat him and show him who the boss here is!" Michael readied his fists.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" The voice said through the shell in a mocking tone before bursting in laughter. It then fired blue beams at lights above him. The lights from the temple then moved to reveal the person in the shadows. It was… "Loki! How did you get out of your chest?" I demanded.

Loki simply smirked. "Oh, _that_! Well the thing is that I'm _not_ telling you!" "Of course, what else to expect from a kid, always keeping secrets." Liz suddenly huffed. What? "Alright then." Loki glared. "Your good friend Blackbeard promised to get me out of the chest if I imprisoned all of you, so of course, why wouldn't I agree?"

I growled at hearing that name. Blackbeard, Blackbeard, Blackbeard! Couldn't that stupid pirate just leave us alone?! I knew he couldn't though, but it was still annoying… "What does Blackbeard want?!" I demanded. Loki started laughing. "I thought you knew it by now boy, he wants what you want as well, which is not to die when you do!" He pointed out.

But the question was who made us like this. It certainly wasn't Blackbeard because he wanted to kill me, but I couldn't think of anyone else. Loki then tilted his head on left side. "Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, I know! You want to know how that happened, right?" He smiled smugly. I stayed quiet, much to Loki's pleasure.

He burst in laughter. "I can't believe it! Did you really think that babies come from storks?" He was still laughing, making me clench fists. This _wasn't_ funny! If anything, it was annoying, and just talking about this made me want to march to Loki and smack him. And what did this information have to do with any of this?

"Very funny." I muttered sarcastically, making Michael and Tink look at me nervously. "Where's the egg for the Choombas?" Michael suddenly demanded. "What?" "There was the egg for controlling Choombas, which is why they can't listen to Loki!" He argued and pointed at Loki.

The little boy smirked. "There is no egg; the Great Choombalaya came out of it, which is why they have to listen to me! As for the egg, it's somewhere where no human can find it!" He pointed out. "And that's actually a good plan." Tink muttered. "Anyway, it's time to add you four to my collection and then I can calmly wait for Blackbeard to arrive!" Loki declared before blowing in his shell.

The sound coming out of it was like a horn, and that was when we knew that this wasn't good… We looked at each other, but to my surprise, Liz seemed so… calm. It was like she didn't mind whether she was in trouble or not. Michael and Tink on the other hand were just as nervous as me.

The Choombas came out of three opening sliding parts to Loki's chair… And they were soon pointing their spears at us. "Wait! Can't we just have a little talk about this?!" Michael suddenly shouted. Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course _not_." He started laughing evilly. "Well then you can't point your spears at us!" Michael exclaimed before yelping because they _could_ do that and they were doing it right now!

"Please surrender!" The creatures chorused. Loki snorted. "There is no please, Blackbeard never says please, paralyze all of them without any mercy!" He declared. Without thinking, I quickly took Hook's frozen form before throwing it at the Choombas. The next thing that happened was that we were running out of the temple.

 **Third Person's POV**

"What are you waiting for? After them!" Loki declared angrily before blowing in the shell again. The Choombas did as they were told, running out. Loki then looked at the person who was still in the room, hidden behind his chair. "Blackbeard's going to be pleased, you know." He whispered to Liz, but the girl said nothing, much to his pleasure.

However, then the Choombas entered carrying paralyzed Michael with paralyzed Tinker Bell in his right hand. Loki frowned because of what Blackbeard has just told him through his mind. "He's going to find the egg. You know what to do." He whispered the last part to the girl who simply nodded before running out of the temple.

Peter was in the Lagoon, looking at the mermaids from his hiding place behind a log. After Loki said that the egg was where no human could find it and that shell of his, the only answer was this place. Unfortunately, Michael and Tinker Bell have already been paralyzed and no one knew where Liz was so he was on his own.

That was when he heard a voice. "Peter, wait!" Liz was running to him before stopping and panting. "Liz?" Peter turned around and asked in surprise. He was convinced that she had been paralyzed like Michael and Tinker Bell! "But, how did you…" "I ran away while no one was looking." She cut him off. Peter raised an eyebrow but said nothing. At least she looked better than before now…

"What's the plan with the egg?" She quickly asked. Peter put a finger on his chin, thinking. "Maybe I can distract the mermaids by telling them how the Choombas are coming because they're afraid of them, and you can imitate them, so maybe they'll give it to us." He finally said. "Fine!" Liz quickly exclaimed.

Peter frowned but said nothing. It sounded like she was way too nervous… And then he flew away to the mermaids while Liz stayed behind the log. Of course she _wasn't_ going to do what he had told her. It was all against Blackbeard's rules and wishes. _'But he needs you, and if you don't do it, he'll be in trouble!'_ A voice in her head suddenly could suddenly be heard.

"Which is exactly what Blackbeard wants." Liz responded, clenching her teeth in annoyance. This wasn't the first time this voice talked to her like that, but it never won at the end, so it was good. _'Are you really going to listen to that man?'_

Meanwhile, Peter flew to the mermaids. "Hi girls!" He greeted with hands behind his back. "Peter, so you finally decided to have a swim with us?" Zoe asked excitedly. "I've come to help you fight Loki's army!" Peter simply responded. Cleo snorted. "That's ridiculous, Loki is our friend, he even entrusted us with a treasure…" And after she said that she was shushed by her friends.

"Oh really? But I'm really; really sure that his Choombas are going to attack you, in fact isn't that their war cry I hear?" Peter put a hand closer to his right ear pretending to listen. However, there was nothing to be heard because Liz was having an internal conflict behind the log, not paying attention to what was going on. A red haired man who has just run to the Lagoon ran to her behind the log.

"I think that I hear their war cry!" Peter repeated in Liz's direction in hopes of her doing what she was supposed to do. However, there was no response. Meanwhile, the three mermaids looked at each other in agreement and swam to Peter while his back was turned. "Um, didn't they teach you that it's not a good sign to be hearing voices Peter?" Zoe asked and the said person turned around to look at them.

And now the mermaids thought he's gone nuts. Peter groaned inwardly, wondering whatever happened to Liz. "You hear voices anyway wherever you go whenever we talk." He pointed out, making Cleo burst in laughter at his misunderstanding.

"You know, I think you've hit your head somewhere if you can't understand a thing like this, but I think that a little bath just might clear your thoughts!" Zoe declared before she and her two fellow mermaids threw vines from their right hands at Peter. They tied themselves around Peter's left wrist and feet, slowly pulling him down towards the awaiting mermaids… Well of course he was trying to resist, but that special vine was just too special…

"What happened to that war cry?!" Peter exclaimed once again hoping that at least something would happen… Where was Liz when he needed her? "Hearing voices is not a good sign, Peter!" Cleo repeated with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, behind the log, Liz was still sitting. "I need to listen because that's an order and…" _"An order that's going to do anything but bad! Get your butt up and…."_ "You can't tell me what to do, you are…" She was suddenly cut off by someone. "Didn't you know that it's not a good sign to be hearing voices?" The red haired man asked her.

Liz huffed. "I don't know who you are, but I don't care!" The man raised an eyebrow. "Would you care if you saw what's happening right now?" He demanded before making her turn around to see the sight. "So what?" She asked with folded arms. The man sighed. "It looks like it really worked." He muttered before taking something out of his bag.

"What worked?" Liz demanded wanting to know before gasping because the man put a wet blue rag on her forehead with a smell of nana and moss. The girl closed her eyes and the man hoped that this would work…

 **Liz's POV**

All I felt was my head hurting. The next thing I knew was that I opened my eyes and saw a red haired man next to me, holding a wet rag on my forehead. It smelled like moss and nana… My eyes widened before quickly turning around and to my surprise, we were in the Mermaid Lagoon! But, since when was I in Neverland?

Wasn't I supposed to be in Italy, getting ready to pack for the journey back home? This happened… Again! Why? "What happened…" I started only to be cut off by the man. "You don't have time for that, look!" He pointed and my eyes widened. The mermaids were pulling Peter down towards them! No…

"I can help you, but we need to do it together in order for this to work." The man told me his plan before giving me something that looked like a pouch. I was about to take it but stopped. "Wait. Who are you and why are you helping me?" The man shook his head. "That doesn't matter now." I was looking at him suspiciously. "Alright, you can call me Frank, now go!" He pushed me and I started running.

By the time I got to the edge of the water down there, Peter was still trying to break free from those vines. "Come on Peter, it's just one small bath and one long uncomfortable moment!" Cleo declared while pulling down the vine. I sighed because I knew I had to act fast. "HELP!" I screamed. All of the mermaids turned around to look at me and I could see Peter looking at me in confusion and relief.

"The Choombas, they're coming!" I declared while pointing at the distance. I could hear Frank impersonating Choombas, making fear appear on the mermaids' faces. "What can we do to stop them?!" Zoe exclaimed in fright. "We need the egg, but unfortunately, we don't have it so I'll just go…" I trailed off with a smirk and pretending to walk away. "NO!" The mermaids chorused.

Cleo quickly released one vine holding Peter and dove underwater. She quickly came back with a chest which she gave me. I smiled but not before I threw that pouch at the mermaids. They started coughing because of the dust coming out of it, and the other two mermaids released Peter.

"Thank you, but we've got to go!" I exclaimed before I ran back to my hiding place, Peter after me. I sighed in relief once I threw myself at the ground. "Everyone alright?" I then asked him. He nodded. "But what took you so long with coming?" Peter asked. I bit my lip. If I told him about not knowing where I was before, he'd think I was crazy. Besides, this voice inside of me, I didn't know why, but it kept telling me not to talk about it, and I had to listen to it… I didn't know why, but I just knew it…

"I had problems, sorry, but Frank helped me and…" "Frank?" Peter asked in confusion. "The man that helped me but…" I trailed off once I realized that he was gone. I didn't even thank him for helping me… "What matters is that we have the egg so we can go back to the temple!" He told me. I nodded even though I didn't really know why we were supposed to go there.

I laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, sure… Let's go!" I started walking faster towards the temple with one thought in my head. What exactly happened while I was unaware of it? By the time we were in front of the temple, it was unguarded.

Peter and I looked at each other and nodded. I took the purple egg like gem from the chest which Peter took before walking into it. By the time we were in the main room, the door went up and the Choombas were bowing to… Loki?! Wasn't he supposed to be imprisoned in a chest? Oh, Peter was holding that chest… And the Lost Kids, the Never Tribe, the Pirates, even my cousins were like statues around Loki! No… The worst thing is that I had this feeling of guiltiness even though I didn't know why…

"I don't care, search all of Neverland for those two, and find them!" Loki declared. "STOP!" I shouted, making Loki look at us and the Choombas stand up and turn around. "Loki's not the Great Choombalaya because we have the egg!" Peter pointed out. The Choombas looked between themselves and started whispering to each other. "Loki not the Great Choombalaya…" "But we don't listen to what _he_ says…"

Then one of them came in front of us. "Loki maybe not the Great Choombalaya, but you look like _him_ , so why listen to you? _He_ is bad, _he_ 's evil, and _he_ brings doom…" He told Peter, making me frown. Who was _he_? "But it's not _him_ , it's _his_ chi…" Another Choomba started only to be cut off.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS!" Loki shouted angrily before firing a beam at the egg, making me drop it. Why?! And soon after that, all of us were chasing the egg around the room, accidentally knocking down some of the statues. I found myself running around Hook, Wendy, Meera and Avery, with the Choombas after me, pointing their spears at me.

Finally everyone came to the center of the room near Loki with Peter catching the rolling egg. "I SAID, ENOUGH!" Loki suddenly released huge amount of energy like a circle, sending all of us including the statues to the ground and flying back! Someone was mad… Knowing that we had only one chance left, Peter flew to the egg once again while I ran to get Loki's chest. After I got it, I hid next to Loki's 'throne'.

"Hey Loki, you want the egg?! Catch it!" Peter threw the egg straight at Loki, hitting him in his stomach, and making him stagger, falling right to where the opened chest in my hands was waiting… And the green light appeared, the shadows pulling Loki inside. "NO!" I could hear him shouting but I closed the chest anyway.

One of the Choombas then took the egg which was on the ground before nodding to the other Choombas who then started firing some purple dust from their bud ends of the spears at the statues around the room, making everyone move again! I smiled broadly once the same happened to my cousins and Avery, Tinker Bell flying out of Michael's right hand happily.

"Wendy, John, Michael, Avery!" I ran to Michael first who threw himself at me before the other three joined in as well. "Finally I can move again, that blasted little boy." Hook groaned in boredom once he was able to do so. I then took the chest and gave it to the Great Chief. Apparently it was stolen if Blackbeard managed to get a hold of it.

"Thank you Peter, Elizabeth, I'll make sure to keep him in a safer place now." The Chief told us. I hoped so because I really didn't want to see him again!

Back in London, Wendy, John and Michael ran inside the room, leaving Peter, Tinker Bell and me outside on the balcony. "What a day." I let out a sigh of relief. "You can say that again." Tinker Bell agreed, letting out a yawn. Peter looked at the fairy in amusement before looking at me. "I'm just glad that you're alright." He suddenly told me which made me confused. Why wouldn't I be? I didn't say anything though.

"Me too." I responded while my arms were around his waist and his were around mine. That was when Tinker Bell pulled Peter by his hand, making them fly back to Neverland. "Night!" I shouted after them once they were in the sky. However, after that, I felt my head hurt once again and… It was like… It was like I was tired after a long day of running, which was weird.

I quickly ran to my bed before throwing myself at it and putting a right hand on my forehead. The pain was still there, and the worst thing was that it didn't stop!

 **Third Person's POV**

Frank was climbing up the inner part of Mount Highcone once again. It was full moon once again, and he had no idea what to tell _him_. This day has been eventful for him, not only has he seen a person he thought he'd never see again, but he saw that Blackbeard's plan actually worked.

He understood why _he_ was willing to go with Blackbeard's plan, but he knew that it would only end up bad for the girl and good for _him_. The boy he saw today, he was shocked to see him but also happy and in disbelief. Of course that he didn't recognize Frank, but he couldn't really blame him because it's been years since the boy last saw him.

But, Frank hoped that he wouldn't see him here again, out of all places… He knew that he couldn't tell _him_ about the boy because it would only bring the boy harm. They didn't call _him_ the one who brings doom and death after all without reason… Those two looked so similar, yet they were so different…

"Master, I'm here!" Frank finally came in front of the wall. The face of the man came out of the wall again, those piercing green eyes waiting for the answer impatiently. "It's working, the plan's working." Frank told _him_. The face smirked. "I know, I can already feel it…" It stated. "Make sure it goes that way the next full moon." It finally ordered before merging with the wall and disappearing. In all honesty, Frank didn't like this plan, he didn't like _him_. But, he had no choice and he had to go with it…

 **I've wanted to do this part of this story like, since forever! This marks the nearing end of story, although it's going to be slow, and I can't wait for upcoming chapters! Finally after mentioning him many times I get to write about him, and he's the Big Baddie here, so, things are not going to be fun at all… But, the question is, who is** _ **he**_ **? As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	55. It's Not Easy Being Mean

**This chapter is different from others because I decided to focus a bit more on certain people's back stories, so here it is!**

 _It was a warm, sunny day in the city. People were getting ready to go to their work, carrying vegetables, fish, and fruit in their cartwheels or going in their carriages. This was a typical morning routine for them, and they enjoyed this beautiful atmosphere… Until those two came running through like usual._

 _"I'm going to catch you this time!" A boy with dark, short black hair and brown eyes declared playfully. He was dressed in brown pants, boots shirt and a vest, typical for the 19_ _th_ _century. "Oh no, you won't!" A shorter boy dressed in a green version of the older boy's clothes responded playfully, his green eyes sparkling mischievously and his brown hair being carried by passing wind._

 _The two boys were running through a market, passing people and knocking down fruit, meat and vegetables from tables and cartwheels, much to everyone's annoyance. They knew those boys very well, and even though they liked them, doing this every day was not an excuse. Apples were rolling on the ground, making people trip but the duo didn't pay attention at all._

 _"Watch where you're running children!" One man shouted angrily but it was useless. The two boys continued their chase and towards an open field when the older boy finally jumped on the younger one, both of them falling on the ground. "Now you can't run!" The older one was laughing. "Aw that's not fair big brother!" The younger boy pouted playfully._

 _The older one smirked. "It is because I'm the older one, you're the younger one, that's the way we go dear brother!" He ruffled his younger brother's brown hair before both of them burst in laughter. "Edward?" "Yes?" The older brother asked his sibling. "We're best friends, aren't we?" Edward frowned at the question._

 _"No, we're not. Frank is my best friend." "Oh…" The younger boy looked at the ground in disappointment. "Norman, you and I are the bestest of friends, and that's even more than being a best friend!" Edward then spoke up with a smile, ruffling Norman's hair again. "Will you please stop it already?!" Norman was laughing and pretending to be annoyed by his older brother's actions._

 _Edward put a finger on his chin. "Oh and why should I?" And soon after the duo was wrestling on the grass before falling down once again. "Will we always be the bestest of friends?" Edward looked at the sky before taking his brother's hand and squeezing it. "We will Norman, I promise." "I promise too." Norman responded before grinning broadly and showing his newly growing teeth._

Edward, Blackbeard, or Blacktail, whatever you would like to call him now, but I'm going to call him Blacktail because that was how children knew him in London, was getting ready for his next class. He hated children, and he didn't want to see them again, but he knew he had to, if anything, for him to make sure the girl was under control.

He knew that at one moment she stopped doing his orders, and he wanted to know why. But, there was nothing wrong with her, which made him really confused and angry. Was his mind playing tricks with him?! In all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if it did, he's been blind for more than 100 years now, but that hatred for his brother never stopped, it only grew stronger, just like that eternal darkness in his eyes.

What he wanted to know was how the boy managed to get rid of it. Blackbeard himself never managed to get free after all those years, so how could a simple boy do it?! All that made Blackbeard hate him even more; it just gave the pirate even more reasons to kill him. The boy was like his father in both appearance and personality. Both with thick heads, that cockiness, but Blackbeard knew what Norman was actually like.

'Like father, like son', they say. Blackbeard had no doubt that one day the boy would turn out to be just like _him_ , which was why he wanted to kill him, to get revenge on his brother for what he did to the pirate. He wanted nothing else but for the boy to feel what he felt back then. After all, lies, betrayal, anger, revenge, pain and tricks were nothing unusual for the pirate; he has experienced it before…

Then there was this revelation that made Blackbeard stop with his plans. If he killed the boy, he'd be killed as well, which was why he wanted to take a direct approach in a whole new and different way. He didn't know who did this to him. But, even though he knew that he'd be killed, he found out something else as well.

Until recently, he could read the boy's mind like an open book! Since when was _that_ possible? He found out a lot of interesting things in that little thick head… First, some of those feelings like pain, anger and betrayal weren't strangers to the boy, and then some of them were recognizable to Blackbeard from his own experience. Oh, he and his brother were just like his nephew when they were that age… So young, full of hope, optimism… But Blackbeard faced the reality a long time ago; he knew that everything good was nothing but an illusion, a trick, nothing but the biggest of lies…

Then, there were people the boy cared about, and, on top of all that, one of them, very dear to him, was going to Blackbeard's school! He saw her many times and he found her annoying just like the other children. Alright, Roger Kenner, Leon Rogers and many others were worse, but still… He understood why _she_ didn't like the girl.

He found out a lot of things from his dear nephew through that little ability of his, and he and _she_ agreed with what they had to do. Even though the boy tried to prevent it of course, and even though it wasn't really tactical, Blackbeard found out everything that he needed from him. Now, he just needed to use that information in a proper way. Wendy Darling approved it of course, as his partner-in-crime.

But, for some reason, he couldn't read his nephew's mind anymore. Anyway, the pirate got what he wanted and he knew what to do. His school was supposed to go to a trip in Italy in a few days back then, and who would miss such a good chance? There, he could attack the girl and do what he wanted to without anyone knowing.

If he did it in Neverland, everyone would find out eventually, and the girl was the only one out of them that went to his school, so this was just what he needed. His plan was to find out more about the island, and to find out how to break that little link, all he had to do was wait for the girl to do what she's been told.

 _"Let me go!" I tried to take my wrist out of Blacktail's hand. Has he gone crazy?! Why was he doing this?! I didn't do anything bad! My attempts were useless because the professor tightened his hold on the wrist, making me groan in pain. It hurt! Then, he opened some door before pushing me to the ground. Everything was black after that…_

 _All I felt was my head hurting. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around. Even though my sight was a bit foggy at first, I could see everything now. It looked like I was in some sort of a cave illuminated by some light and ocean blue light which was coming out of a nearby pond. The pond was huge, there was a waterfall above it, and this water was the only light in this dark cave._

 _Suddenly, I realized that I couldn't move my arms and hands at all. Apparently I was sitting on a chair with my hands tied up behind my back. Who… Who did this and why? "HELLO?!" I shouted but only an echo could be heard throughout this cave, and it seemed to be heard from up as well. "Shouting doesn't help you know; no one will hear you." A very familiar voice could be heard. My eyes widened once the person came out of the shadows. It was…._

 _"Aunt?" I whispered in disbelief. The woman only glared. "What's the matter, girl? You hoped you'd never see me again? You thought that I was gone for good? Killed? Stabbed to death?" Why was she thinking that? I may have wished for her to disappear sometimes, but not like this! And is she wasn't so hateful, I wouldn't wish it at all!_

 _"No…" I started only to be cut off. "Well guess what? I'm back!" She smiled smugly. That was when I noticed that she was wearing black robes with a black hood. "What happened to you?" I asked in astonishment. "Let's just say that I'd come to my senses before all of you knew me." She responded._

 _Came to her senses? What was she talking about? "Aunt, what are you…" "Save it! Even a look at you disgusts me, much less at your cousins." She spat it out as if it was a curse. She referred to her children just like that… Why? What happened to that woman who took care of them, watched their first steps, escorted them to school when they were little, shushed them when they were crying…?_

 _"But, why?" I asked quietly. Hearing this come out of her mouth was still a blow, even though I was used to it… Aunt crouched a bit and got in front of my face, her angry light blue eyes looking into mine. "Do you know what it was like being a hundredth Wendy in the family? Do you know what it was like hearing that awful, sick, God damned story eight thousand times because of your great-great grandmother?! Do you know what it was like with people always talking to you about that?! DO YOU?!"_

 _She shouted the last part icily. What? Being a hundredth Wendy in the family? True, all of the original Wendy's descendants were called Wendy, John or Michael… That is, except me… Everywhere that I looked for our family tree, only those names could be seen, which sometimes made me feel like the odd one in the family. My father was John, my Aunt was Wendy, my Grandma was Wendy, and my cousins were Wendy, John and Michael…_

 _Why would she feel angry about it? She definitely belonged there; she wasn't the odd one out… It wasn't that I didn't like my name; I just never understood why my parents decided to break a long time tradition. If I were Aunt, I'd be happy! "But why does that bother you? You're just like the others before you; you don't feel like the odd person out." I pointed out._

 _All that did was enraging my Aunt even more. "You don't get it, do you?! I'm sick of it! I never asked to be a part of this family; people looked at me like I was crazy because of my_ _ **beautiful**_ _heritage, all my grandmother and mother did was talking about that stupid story, I never wanted anything to do with it! All of you are nothing but a bunch of sick, despicable, deranged lunatics and you disgust me!" She declared and backed away, disgust on her face as obvious as a day. The more she said that, the more it hurt. I looked at the ground._

 _She thought about the whole family like that? Just because of our background? I was a Darling and I was proud of it! She even thought about her children like that? This was crazy… She was crazy… Then she put her sharp nail of her right index finger under my chin, making me look at her again. "But you never understood it, right? You're not Wendy after all." She pointed out icily._

 _"You were just that lucky to get a different name!" She spat. What… She sounded like she was jealous… "But do you know what made me hate you even more? The fact that you're actually close with the devil from that disgusting story. No one's been as close with him as you. You're different, yet you're still like them!"_

 _My blood boiled at hearing those words. "Don't call him that way." I said lowly. "Don't call him what…" "DON'T CALL HIM A DEVIL OR ME AND THE OTHERS DERANGED LUNATICS! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ONE CRAZY WOMAN DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE HAVE TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU!" I was suddenly shouting at her. Words couldn't describe what I was feeling now, but all those negative feelings were directed towards this sick woman._

 _"And you even hurt your own children." I said the last part icily. "They're lunatics just like all of you. They didn't even care that I was gone! Organizing a party 4 months after I 'disappeared', yeah, sure." She made an index and middle finger gesture with her hands at the 'disappeared' part. "They love you." I responded._

 _"And I don't understand how you can be like this. Our family and back-story are the best things that happened to me!" Aunt growled before taking out something that looked like a knife."You little…" She started angrily and lifted the knife up only for a voice to stop her. "Wendy, you forgot our plan, didn't you?" Blacktail came out of the dark. Aunt quickly put the knife down. "Of course not Blackbeard." Blacktail was Blackbeard all this time?! My geography professor was a blind psycho…_

 _The pirate simply nodded. "Good." He said in approval before walking to me. "Nice to see you again Darling." He smirked. I glared in response. "Now that you're here, you can help us with our new plan which is…." "I_ _ **won't**_ _help you with anything." I spat angrily. Who did they think I was?! I'd never help them! "That's where you're wrong my dear. You will, like it or not. The funniest thing is that you won't be able to remember it." My eyes widened at hearing that._

I _quickly started moving the chair I was sitting on with my legs in hopes of doing something, but all that did was making me fall on the ground with my back and arms hurting. Suddenly, Blackbeard put his right hand on the place where my heart was and started muttering something that sounded like an incantation. "NOOO!" I screamed as I was feeling really weird, it was like… Like something was taking over, and I didn't feel like myself anymore…_

 _Edward and Norman were both grown adults by now, but many things changed since they were kids. Their mother died a long time ago, and their father decided to start preparing Edward for a proper life because he was due to get married, but that happened when he was 17, and he couldn't get to see his younger brother at all._

 _Now, he was 30 with his brother being 25, married as well, and even though Edward tried to stay in touch, Norman never answered at all. So, it was a quiet night when Edward and his wife were coming back to their house in a carriage. He couldn't be happier at that moment. He found out that he was going to have a child, and he wanted to tell Norman as soon as he got home, but his train of thoughts was broken once he could hear shouting._

 _"EDWARD!" His childhood friend Frank was running towards him frantically with a look of panic on his face. "Wait here." Edward told his wife who simply nodded before her husband got out of the carriage. Frank was still a very good friend of his even though he was now working for his younger brother Norman._

 _Both Frank and his wife worked for Norman for seven years now because Frank came from a poor family, and the man got to know everything about Norman's family. His wife was a nice and pretty woman with red hair and brown eyes. She was always kind towards everyone, and she and her husband got a child, a boy, a month ago. Edward was ecstatic to hear the news and he wanted to congratulate his brother, but again, he never answered._

 _"What is it Frank?" Edward asked his friend with a raised eyebrow. "It's Norman! He… He's gone mad and he was talking something about getting back at you by killing…" "What?" But before Edward could say anything else, a ball of fire suddenly fell on a carriage behind him._

 _A scream could be heard inside. "NO!" Edward shouted before trying to run to the carriage, but it was burned down less than a minute after that. He fell down in agony, realizing that he has just lost his wife and child. And he wanted to know how that happened._

 _Frank got down next to him with hands on his friend's shoulders. "Edward…" He started. "WHY?!" His friend shouted in response. He felt so… empty. Now he was widowed, he lost two people dear to him forever. He'd never get to experience having a child, watching it grow up, living with his wife…_

 _"You always_ _ **were**_ _the pathetic one, dear brother." A voice suddenly stated, making Edward look up in disbelief with Frank looking up as well. A man wearing black robes with a hood over his head was looking at them, a smirk on his face and his green eyes full of satisfaction. "Norman! What do you mean…?" "I'll tell you what that means,_ _ **he**_ _killed your wife!" Frank suddenly exclaimed angrily._

 _Norman glared at Frank. "Shut up already, will you?" He said nonchalantly before sending the man flying with a wave of his right hand and knocking him unconscious. "And now you my dear brother." He walked to Edward who was looking at him in disbelief._

 _"Norman, what… What are you doing?" "Something that I should have done a long time ago." "What happened to you?! What happened to us?! After all this ignoring, you come back as a complete stranger?" Norman was looking at him in disbelief. "Pathetic." He muttered lowly before raising his hand but Edward stood up. "Didn't we say that we'd always be the bestest of friends?"_

 _The younger brother looked at the older one in disgust. "I hate you, and this a gift made especially for you, my dear brother." He stated icily before laughing evilly. Suddenly, a bright white light was shining at Edward's eyes, making him fall down to the ground. After a minute it stopped, and Norman was happy with the result._

 _The man's eyes were completely white now, and Norman enjoyed seeing him in pain. Suddenly, baby cries could be heard, and Norman knew where it came from. In a corner of two houses was a baby wrapped in a blanket and lying on the ground, crying while waving with his hands and legs in the air._

 _Frank must have brought him and left him here in hopes of coming back later while trying to warn Edward and Norman couldn't help laughing in disbelief. Who did Frank think he was, an idiot? What kind of father would forget his own child?_

 _He took the baby and started bouncing a bit to calm him down. "You see my dearest one, Uncle Edward is in a really bad mood, so we'd better be on our way." He smirked before walking away from the burned carriage and two lying men._

 **And now we finally find out why Blackbeard hates Norman with passion and what Aunt's problem is. I thought it'd be more interesting if I did it as a separate chapter, so I hope it was and out of curiosity, who do you think is the worst one out of those three? Blackbeard, Norman or Aunt? As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	56. So Be It

**Thank you Xoxox28laughing for reviewing the last chapter, I'm back with a new one and I hope you'll like it!**

 **Liz's POV**

It was dawning when I got out of my bed. Sun was shining on the city, but all I wanted was to go back to bed. Unfortunately that was impossible because school was waiting for me in an hour… A nice and soft pillow was lying on the bed and waiting for me, begging me to come back…

I hated Mondays. It was a start of a new week, the start of torture at school, and it lasted literally an eternity. Double Maths was our first class, and to say that I didn't like it was an understatement. I _loathed_ maths. At the end I didn't do my homework for today and I had no idea why. These last few days have been nothing but a blur for me. I think that was because professors were torturing us, but that was probably going to stop.

Anyway, I walked in front of a mirror on a wall to look at myself. My hair was a total mess, dark circles were under my eyes, and I practically looked like a zombie. Whatever. I ran into a bathroom to get dressed while Wendy, John and Michael were still sleeping. While I was brushing my mess of a hair, I couldn't help thinking about what was happening recently.

Yesterday we were in Neverland, and I remember us playing hide-and-seek only for me to end up in front of the Never Tree soaking wet with sand all over me. The funny thing was that I didn't remember anything that happened in between so I must have been sleepwalking. But I never sleepwalked, nor snored… Maybe school has really got to me and I finally snapped?

Suddenly, I felt my head hurt worse than before and I dropped my hairbrush with a loud thud before putting a hand on my forehead and elbow on a sink. I thought this was going to stop, but it kept going for a month now! Just what was wrong with me? Was it a migraine maybe or…? No, it shouldn't be! I was completely fine a month ago, and now it hurt like heck…

"Liz!" I could hear someone's voice and someone's hand on my back. "What?" I asked impatiently while looking down at the sink. "What happened? We heard something falling down and..." It was John and he sounded rather worried. "It's nothing John, I'm fine." I tried to sound firm but the headache didn't stop… "It doesn't look like that." He pointed out. "I'm fine John really." I tried to wave it off.

However, John refused to drop it. "Why are you denying it Liz?! You need to go see a doctor or…" "I SAID I'M FINE, ALRIGHT?!" I roared angrily and looked at John with a glare, making him flinch before I marched out of the bathroom and downstairs to get something to eat. I didn't know why I did that, but something was telling me how I should keep this to myself… I knew that I just _had to_ listen, no matter what.

I decided to have bacon, fried mushrooms and scrambled eggs for breakfast, and I was finishing it when Wendy, John, Michael and Grandma came downstairs. Uncle George was already at work as usual. The quartet was just staring at me unsure. I tried to ignore it when I started washing my dish, but it didn't stop… "What is it?" I demanded and turned around to face them once I finished with washing.

"How are you feeling Liz?" Grandma asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm fine, why?" I said while trying to ignore the headache. Grandma simply walked to me and put a hand on my forehead. "You look pale young lady." She stated. "So what?" I simply asked, making Wendy, John and Michael look at each other. "You shouldn't go to school if you're not feeling well." Grandma told me.

I huffed. "I'm fine people; you don't have to worry about me!" I pointed out. "Liz, you've been like this for a month now." Wendy spoke up. "We just want you to be better." Michael walked to Grandma and me and looked at me pleadingly. "It would be better if you just dropped it!" I argued. "Liz…" "Now if you don't mind, I've got to go to school!" I marched upstairs, ignoring the four of them. I took my bag before marching downstairs and slamming the door of the house.

Why couldn't some people just leave me be with my problems?! This was going to stop sooner or later, and the last thing I needed was them worrying about me for no good reason. Suddenly, the ache stopped, but something else came instead. It was a voice, and it seemed to be calling me from my head… I started shaking my head vigorously to get rid of it, but it didn't stop…

 _"When are you going to realize that resisting me is useless?"_ The voice asked unimpressed. But this was the first time I heard it, yet he was acting like this was something usual! "Get out of my head." I stated lowly, but the voice chuckled evilly. _"But why when you have to do something for me?"_ "I won't do anything." I retorted now upset. Was I having hallucinations? Was this some sort of a dream, a play, or a trick? And just why would I listen to a random voice like that? _"You always do what you need to, like it or not."_ All I felt was pain coursing throughout my whole body, an excruciating pain which made me start shaking uncontrollably.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, I wanted it to stop, but it didn't. I was on the ground by now, still shaking and looking at it. Somehow I managed to let out one scream of pain before everything was black…

 **Third Person's POV**

Harrison couldn't stand school at this moment. It was December, all professors wanted now was to give them tests, grades and torture them. He was a good student, but still, he and his friends were under a lot of pressure, and he just couldn't wait for the New Year's Eve. He was walking towards school when he saw something which made him gape.

Because it was an early morning, not many people were on the street, but one familiar person was on the ground across the street and she seemed to be in pain. Liz let out a bloodcurdling scream which soon stopped, but it made shivers run down Harrison's spine. Without thinking, he ran to the girl who was on the ground.

"Liz, what happened?" He quickly asked her but the girl gave no response, her eyes closed. "Please answer…" He started only for the girl to suddenly grab his left wrist tightly. "What…" Harrison stated in shock. Liz opened her eyes, and Harrison had no idea what happened to her, but he knew that this wasn't good at all. The girl's eyes were nothing like the ones he knew.

Those usually dark blue eyes were darker now, and Harrison could have sworn that they were nearly black. There was no smile on her face that he was used to seeing at school; instead there was something unnatural, unusual. The girl was smiling smugly, and that was when Harrison knew this wasn't the girl from before.

However, before he could say anything, Liz took him by his shirt and lifted him up in the air. "You children never learn…" She stated lowly with a smirk. Harrison was astonished at Liz managing to lift him up because he was taller and heavier than her but he also couldn't believe how she was talking. _'You children never learn?'_ What was she supposed to be then? Maybe it wasn't his business, but he knew that he had to tell someone about this.

"Oh no, you won't." The girl responded evilly as if she could read his thoughts before she threw him just like that and sent him flying… Harrison hit into a nearby lantern with his back, his head and back hurting and when he looked up, the girl was gone, so was his consciousness…

 **Blackbeard's POV**

"Where is she for God's sake?!" Wendy demanded, much to my annoyance. "Patience dear, she can't show up that easily if she's somewhere on the street." I pointed out. Wendy simply crossed her arms before letting out a huff.

Suddenly, someone was walking towards us in this dark cave, and the light of the pond showed the girl coming out of shadows. "Finally! What took you so long?!" Wendy walked to her niece and glared at her. Elizabeth simply put hands on her hips. "Apart from that stupid guy stopping me on the street, nothing really." She responded sarcastically and smiled smugly.

"So, what is the news?" I cut them off wanting to get to the point. "Pan, his Lost Kids and the Never Tribe are looking for your hideout." Elizabeth stated just like that, those black eyes showing pleasure. "Anything else?" "Apparently my stupid family is worried about me for no good reason and…" "Well what else to expect?! They're crazy just like _you_." Wendy cut her off, making Elizabeth glare at her before kicking her in her leg and making her fall on the ground in pain.

I ignored her though, walking to the girl. "And what do _you_ think about all of this?" "I'm supposed to think what you think?" She asked in confusion. "No, _you_. What would your cousins say about this, what would your Grandmother, parents and friends say, and what would Peter say? What do you think about him?" The girl kept quiet until I mentioned the boy.

"He should be dealt with, if you want to kill him, so be it." She responded just like that and that was just what I expected to hear from her. That girl who cared about everyone now couldn't care less. This proved that my plan worked, and that I couldn't stop now. I was going to get to the bottom of this problem once and for all, and no one was going to stop me.

That was when I noticed how pale the girl was. Was that dust already wearing off?! "Come here Elizabeth, time to get you back in form for what is to come." I told her with a smirk which she returned before she came closer to the pond. What I didn't notice was her reflection staring back at her, her dark blue eyes filled with desperation.

The usual process then started again and I couldn't help smirking once dust was going into the girl's head, her eyes wide before closing…

 **I'm so evil XD. Just what are those two doing to Liz and do you think the others will find out? We'll see more of Harrison eventually, and he'll be a lot of help with what happened here. As always, reviews are much appreciated, see you next time!**


	57. Guess What? We Broke Neverland!

**Peter's POV**

The Lost Kids and I were gathered around out table and discussing where Blackbeard's hideout could be. "Maybe it's in the Lagoon?" Chubs suddenly suggested while sitting on the table. Cynthia shook her head in amusement. "Oh yeah, because we all know Blackbeard _loves_ swimming blindfolded with sharks and mermaids."

"You mean 'Grandma Is Blind?'" Ficelle pointed out. Cynthia looked at him. "A messed up version of it, but yes." I hated that game, but this was kind of true. Blackbeard couldn't be in the Lagoon, it just didn't make sense. After what had happened with Loki, I had no intention of going back there anytime soon anyway.

"What about caves?" Meera then suggested. "That's a good idea." I mused, remembering that there were a lot of them underground and that Liz and I had encountered Blackbeard in one of them back when we fell off that cliff. "Maybe Loki knew something about it…" Maia started only to be cut off by Baby. "But Mister Choombalaya is in the chest again." I frowned at Baby's statement. "True, but I doubt Blackbeard would tell him about where he's hiding. He may have trusted him, but Blackbeard knows not to give away such important information, especially since he ordered Loki to trap us." I pointed out.

The Lost Kids then started talking at the same time, and I couldn't figure out what they were saying but it looked like they were arguing about where Blackbeard could be. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream could be heard, making me cover my ears. It sounded like… A girl's scream and she seemed to be in pain…

"Did you hear that?" I quickly asked the Lost Kids once the scream stopped. Baby, Cynthia, Chubs, Ficelle, Meera and Maia stopped arguing and looked at me in confusion. Tink flew to me with a raised eyebrow. "Did we hear what?" She asked confused. "There was a scream and…" "There was no scream Peter." Baby told me. But there was! How come they haven't heard it?! It was loud enough to pierce through someone's ears!

I shook my head. "There was!" I argued, making Tink touch my forehead. "Alright then!" She spoke up awkwardly. "Um, hearing voices is not a good sign Peter." Ficelle pointed out, making me roll my eyes. "Thank you, I didn't know, the mermaids didn't teach me that." I spoke up sarcastically, thinking about their lesson back when I nearly had a bath with them. _"Um, didn't they teach you that it's not a good sign to be hearing voices Peter?"_ I remembered their words.

"So you know that there was no scream then?" Someone spoke up. I was feeling irritated and angry. I _knew_ what I heard, was it a problem for someone to believe that?! "Whatever." I muttered bitterly before quickly flying out of the hideout and towards my place up in the tree. Sitting on my bed, I took a tree branch and my dagger before cutting the tree branch.

 _"You children never learn."_ I could suddenly hear someone's voice. "What?!" I quickly stood up and looked around. There wasn't anyone here, so why was I hearing this? _"Oh no, you won't."_ That same voice stated evilly. It sounded like… Liz? But why did she sound so… Careless? And what was she talking about? _"Apart from that stupid guy stopping me on the street, nothing really."_ Liz said after that.

This was really confusing. What was happening? _"I'm supposed to think what you think?"_ What was Liz supposed to think like that person? _"He should be dealt with, if you want to kill him, so be it."_ Hearing that made me feel… Weird and for some reason shivers ran down my spine. Who should be dealt with? And why was she…

"Dad?" I quickly turned around to see Avery landing a few meters away from me. "Um, you do know that you can always call me just Peter, right?" "I know, _Dad_." Being called that way was just awkward, but I couldn't think about that now. "If you're here to tell me how hearing voices is not a good sign, then you can…" "I heard it as well."

Thank goodness I wasn't the only one here! "Why was Mum saying that?" Avery asked a bit frightened. Mum? Wait… Oh dear. I face palmed. I just couldn't get used to how Avery called Liz and me. "I don't know." I told her honestly before she suddenly hugged me tightly. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or Mum." She said quietly. "Who said that something was going to happen?" I asked her, wanting to change the mood. The last thing we needed was talking about something awful. Besides, everything was going to be alright, wasn't it?

Maybe this was some sort of hallucination; Liz must be at her school right now and worrying about her problems, so should we here.

 **Liz's POV**

The bell rang for beginning of classes just as I ran into the school. Before I knew it, I found myself running upstairs to our classroom and hoping that our Maths professor hasn't arrived yet. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

I ran into our classroom just as Melissa said "Elizabeth's here!" making the professor look at me. "Sorry I'm late, can I come in?" I quickly asked. "And why are you late?" He demanded expectantly. "I… There was no bus!" I exclaimed without thinking. "Whatever. Come sit then." He grunted and I quickly sat in between Rose and Melissa.

"Who else is absent today?" "Harrison Jones." Melissa stated. "But we were talking an hour ago; he said that he was coming to school!" Mark, one of Harrison's best friends exclaimed. "No one asked you a thing, Carter." The professor huffed. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Harrison usually went to school and was never absent, so what happened?

The professor finished with calling out our names and turned around to see our board. "And school monitors aren't doing their jobs!" He pointed out once he saw the board which wasn't cleaned with our yellow sponge. Someone's in trouble now… "Who's in charge this week?!" The professor demanded before looking at our school journal and…. "Melissa Carter and Elizabeth Darling." He looked up at Melissa and me.

"How about another week to keep you in form?" He asked and started writing about us not doing our jobs in the school journal. No! Today was Friday, and I couldn't wait for this week to end, but now I had to be the monitor for another one?! "Please don't…" Melissa suddenly started but the professor shook his head. "You need an improvement so here it goes! One of you two clean this board!" And because I knew it wouldn't be fair if Melissa both said who was absent and cleaned the board, I got up, took the sponge before running to a toilet to splash it and running back to the classroom.

I started cleaning the board with the professor urging me to be faster. This was when mathematics became P.E. with either me or Melissa running to the classroom and the toilet back and forth to clean the board….

Finally, I sat down, trying to solve one exercise, but that was pretty much impossible because you know what? Big Ben suddenly started chiming as usual, and our classroom window just had to be open, so all of us were listening to the clock… It wasn't that I didn't like the chiming, but it was _a bit_ hard to concentrate while listening to it! I didn't know how to do this exercise, but still… I couldn't even _try_ to solve it!

One of the disadvantages in our school was the fact that it was close to Big Ben so we could hear it chiming every day, and it wasn't amusing at all…

"Professor, can we please close the window?" I asked. "Yes!" The others in our class chorused. The professor was about to say something but the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Thank goodness! Double Maths was finally over! But, my happiness quickly disappeared because it was time for… P.E.

Most of us hated this subject, but I didn't hate it… I just didn't like it. Right now, all of us were playing volleyball, and I couldn't help thinking about what happened this morning. Maybe I shouldn't have behaved like that towards Grandma, Wendy, John and Michael… They only cared about my well being, and I gave them a cold shoulder? What I was feeling was embarrassment and shame.

I'll apologize to them as soon as I get back home and… The next thing I knew was that something hit me right in a forehead, sending me on the floor with my back hurting. I groaned and started rubbing my forehead after a ball fell down next to me. "You really _do_ have a very thick skull." I could hear Kerry saying just as Melissa, Rose, Roger, Claire and Hannah who were in my team ran to me.

"How are you feeling Liz?" Rose quickly asked me. "I'm fine really." I quickly said because I didn't want to be a scene… "Look what kind of jerks we have in our class." Rebecca pointed at me. "I know, right?" Margaret agreed, making me glare at the duo but before I could do anything, Rose grabbed my hand with a warning look. So, the only thing I could do was glare at them. "I know, look at you!" Melissa told them and Kerry. "Did you hear what she just told us professor?!" Kerry demanded offended. "Girl, let's go get some ice for that." The professor ignored her and helped me up. After that, we were off…

I got some ice, and the professor looked at me. "You know what Darling; I think it'd be better if you went home." She stated with a frown. "Why?" I demanded. I didn't want everyone at school to talk about this! Leaving because of a ball which hit me in the head really hard? That was stupid! "Because you look like you need some rest girl. Yesterday you were as pale as a ghost, you're slowly getting color back, but you need to rest!"

"But…" "No buts!" I huffed and folded my arms, but I knew I had to listen. But I was feeling completely fine! "Go girl!" She told me so I ran downstairs to get changed and go home as I had been told. By the time I got home, Grandma was in the living room. "I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house.

Grandma raised an eyebrow once I saw her in the living room on a couch. "Why so early Liz?" She asked. "The professor thought it would be better for me to go rest after me being hit with a ball in the head." I stated a bit sulkily. "I see." Grandma said before motioning for me to sit on the couch next to her. I did so before she hugged me.

"I'm sorry for what happened this morning. It's just that…" I started once I hugged her back but she simply pulled away and touched my forehead. "It's nothing Liz, but you do know that we do it because we only want you to be alright?" She asked me. I nodded and looked at my feet, still feeling ashamed for my actions this morning.

Grandma simply hugged me again and I slowly did the same. Her hugs were always warm and comforting…. Suddenly, our phone was ringing and Grandma answered the call. "Hello? Yes, I'm coming." She responded before hanging up and looking at me. "Your parents called me, and they want me to meet them at the airport soon." She stated.

"So I'm going to be all alone here?" I asked jokingly. "What did I tell you when you were little Liz?" She asked me. I smiled. _"No matter what happens, you'll never be alone and people who love you will always be there for you."_ I recited her well known words. She's been telling them to me ever since I was little. "Exactly." She kissed me on a forehead and I smiled.

Once I was alone, I mostly spent time trying to draw some random things, but I couldn't really concentrate, I tried to listen to music, but it didn't calm me down at all so I was utterly bored at the end. All I've been doing is staring at the ceiling, looking around the room…

Until it was a night time. I was staring at the ceiling once again when someone was floating right above me, making me yelp in shock. "Hi Liz!" Peter greeted once my heart rate calmed down after this mini heart attack. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He grinned and started laughing. "Yeah, sure." I muttered under my breath and looked away.  
"Hey, why are you in a bad mood?" "Nothing unusual." I could hear Tink muttering at Peter's question. "Simply a bad day at school, that's all." I explained. "Because of that?" "Because I have to clean boards for another week, because I got knocked out today at P.E., because I've been told to go home and…" I started counting on my fingers.

"Well, you _did_ look pale yesterday." Peter pointed out. I frowned. "The professor said that I'm getting my color back." I argued. "Well she's right, but you still are a bit pale." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say." I muttered. "If you're going to be like this the whole day, then you leave me no choice Liz."

I looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow at hearing him saying that. "What are you…?" I started but never got to finish because suddenly I was tackled to my bed and felt tickles in my armpits. Oh no he didn't! I was unfortunately rather ticklish, and Peter knew that very well… I was laughing uncontrollably by now while Peter was tickling me. "Stop it!" I tried to breathe but I couldn't from laughter.

"Peter Pan, you are _so_ done for once I get out of this situation!" I was still laughing while the tickling didn't stop. "Both of us know that you would never do that Liz." He responded cheekily with a grin. "And what makes you think that?" I was trying to breathe. "Because I'm just that awesome!" "I think I'll take that back!" I was still laughing. "Are you giving up?" "Never!" I retorted but even _more_ tickling came…

"Alright, alright, I give up!" I finally exclaimed and Peter stopped with tickling. I breathed in relief, but then, it began _again_! "I said that I gave up!" I started laughing again. "You did, but I never said anything about stopping, did I?" Unfortunately he was right. Suddenly, my phone could be heard ringing. "Time out!" I declared before standing up to get the phone and answer it. "Hello?" I answered the call.

It was Mum. "Liz, we wanted to tell you that we're in London and we're coming to your house in an hour so you, Michael, Wendy and John would know." She stated. "Alright then. See you." I simply nodded at her words before hanging up. "It was my Mum and she said that she and Father were going to come here in an hour." I explained to Peter and Tinker Bell.

"Just like that?" The fairy asked with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders. "It happens a lot, so we're used to it." I responded as if it was no big deal, which was true. Then, I knew what to do. Before any of those two could comprehend what happened, I tackled Peter, had him pinned and started tickling him the same way he had done to me before.

This was a nice payback! "What's with this sudden determination Miss?" Peter said playfully, or to be more precise, tried to say it because he was the one laughing now. I rolled my eyes. "I said that you were done for!" I pointed out with a smirk and stopped with tickling for a moment. However, because I was inexperienced when it came to that, Peter used that moment to turn us both around so now he was the one on top of me instead.

"Not again!" I pouted jokingly, but another tickling round didn't begin. Instead, we were looking at each other. "I guess it worked." Peter pointed out once our faces were inches apart from each other. I simply smiled and ran a hand through his soft, brown hair just as we heard voices. "Liz, we're here…" And Wendy stopped in her words once she, Michael and John were on stairs, looking at the two of us.

It was silent for few seconds until John spoke up. "I knew it was going to happen one day." "I think we all knew." Wendy told him. "Well what I know for sure is that I'm scarred for life. My poor eyes!" Michael covered his eyes. What?! Oh, they thought that we were… "It's not what it looked like." I stated once both Peter and I stood up, well technically, Peter flew up.

John looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "She was in a bad mood and someone had to cheer her up…" Peter stated in confusion. " _That_ explains everything." Wendy smirked. "Well you sure did cheer her up." John stated a bit dryly, he and Wendy having knowing looks on their faces while Michael looked rather shocked.

"We didn't do anything." I stated and put hands on my hips in annoyance. "You didn't do anything but Avery's here." John responded, making Wendy burst in laughter. Seriously? "All we did was tickling each other." I muttered in disbelief before shrugging it off. "Anyway, Grandma, Mum and Father are coming in an hour." I then told my cousins. "How about a trip to Neverland before that?" Peter suggested and I quickly nodded. "Yes!" The trio chorused before all of us flew through the window and outside into the night.

We were passing Harrison's house and I couldn't help having this weird feeling once I saw his room was empty… Where was he if he wasn't here? Why did I feel like… Like it was my fault? Once we were in Neverland, Michael wanted to know what we were doing today. "Are we going to fight that Swamp Monster, or those stinky pirates?" He asked excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow at the mention of this 'Swamp Monster'. John told me how they had encountered it before while I was in Cornwall, but I still wondered what it looked like. "Are you kidding? We're going to do something even better than that; we're going to look for animal shells, no stop at the Never Tree!" Peter responded. "But how is the search for Blackbeard's hideout going?" John spoke up.

"We've thought about some places, but after rather… Interesting events all of us decided to take a little break." Peter told him. "Interesting events?" Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say that hearing voices is not a good sign." Peter said more to himself, making me frown. What was that supposed to mean?

Anyway, we landed in the forest and Wendy, John and Michael sat down on some rocks. John opened the Great Book and looked for the page of those shells. "Those are the same shells like those back at the Never Tree?" He pointed out in confusion. "Smee accidentally broke them yesterday once he was in the forest because we left them there so we want to plan a revenge for Hook." Peter admitted.

I chuckled in disbelief. "Would you happen to have anything more…" Michael started. "Amusing? Adventurous? Interesting? " John and Wendy chorused. "Wait till you see, looking for them is all of that!" Peter laughed before walking to me. "Especially when we say that the last one there is a pirate with stinky feet!" He told the trio and I chuckled before he, Tinker Bell and I flew up.

However, my cousins didn't seem to like the idea, all three of them walking while the three of us were flying through trees, vines, rocks and laughing. "Can't we do something completely different for a change?!" Michael demanded once the three of us were behind my cousins in the air who were still walking and looking sulkily.

So, we flew and stopped right in front of them. "Wait, how about you go and do whatever you like while we go looking for those shells?" Peter suggested. "You really mean it?" John asked. "Of course we do, we'll just meet here later, okay?" Peter responded. "Yeah, great!" Wendy, John and Michael chorused before running away.

"The last one there is a pirate with stinky feet?" I then asked Peter and Tinker Bell with a smirk before flying away. "Oh no, you don't!" Peter responded right after me.

 **Wendy's POV**

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked John and Michael once we were on one clearing near the forest. John frowned. "I think we need to think about what to do with Blackbeard." He stated. I sighed before sitting down next to my brothers. "But we don't know where his hideout is or how to break that stupid link between him and Peter, we don't even know who created it in the first place!" Michael pointed out.

Unfortunately he was right. "If we could only manage to break that link by ourselves without anyone else knowing about the link, then that would be great." John muttered and I knew what he was talking about. The Great Chief said how people like Hook for example couldn't find out about this because it'd be really bad, but Peter didn't want others to know about it either.

Only the Great Chief, Lily, John, Michael, Tinker Bell, Peter, Blackbeard and I knew about it, but Liz on the other hand was kept in the dark.. Well if it weren't for John and Michael, I wouldn't know it and if it weren't for the Great Chief, John and Michael wouldn't know it either. Lily was the Chief's daughter so that was why she knew and Tinker Bell was practically Peter's best friend so she'd find out anyway, which was exactly what happened.

We wanted to tell Liz but Peter said not to. I honestly thought his decision of not telling her was stupid because she had right to know, but apparently he thought that it would be better if less people knew about it and that we'd solve it without anyone knowing. Basically, it would be like it never happened. If only that was possible…

"Maybe there's something in the Great Book?" I suggested. John nodded. "Good idea." He started looking through it when Michael and I heard some whistling. We came through the bushes when we saw one Indian with short black hair and orange Indian headband. He was looking at some orange and green leaves with a yellow basket in his right hand. He was whistling as well. "Hi, I'm Michael and this is my sister Wendy!" Michael introduced us to the guy. He whistled. "My name is Faiyaz." He greeted.

That was when we heard John's voice. "Michael, Wendy, it's a potion! We need to make a…" He ran to us and noticed Faiyaz looking at him. "Um… Hi?" John greeted. "That's our brother John." I explained. "And this is Faiyaz!" Michael told John.

"I heard that you had to make some potion if I'm correct." Faiyaz stated. John simply nodded. "Well if you need help, I know how to make potions, which is why I always carry this to collect the ingredients." He pointed at his basket. John showed him the potion. After seeing it, Faiyaz nodded. "I can help you if you want." He stated. "Yeah, let's go!" Michael pumped his fist into the air.

 **Liz's POV**

Peter, Tinker Bell and I were in the Cursed Swamp, which was actually a place which seemed really creepy with murky water and dark brown trees. This was the first time I've been here, so the others must have known it very well. We were looking around the place, and I was about to go under a passage of one tree when Peter flew right in front me with hands stretched out, making my heart beat fast.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in shock, making Peter burst in laughter and me fold my arms a bit annoyed. "I'll never forget the look on your face!" Apparently Peter found it hilarious, pointing his finger at me while laughing. That was when a brilliant idea came to my mind. "Whatever you say Peter, but I doubt that the girl from the well will find it funny." I stated as if it was no big deal and flew past him along with Tinker Bell who chuckled.

It looked like Peter fell for it. "What girl?" He asked in confusion. I smirked. "You haven't heard of a well in this swamp?" I gasped in fake surprise. "What kind of well?" He wanted to know. "That's where one girl resides," I started once we were on the ground near the murky water and under another tree, looking for those shells.

"Waiting for seven days to pass so she can come out of the well with her long black hair all over her face, grease everywhere she crawls, white skin, that creepy face expression and those killing blue eyes…" I trailed off and started waving with my hands to make it clear to him. "That… That's ridiculous!" Peter declared. "Tell that to the Great Book." I simply told him but he huffed and started looking around once again. "Ridiculous and it doesn't make any sense!" I could hear him saying.

That was when Tinker Bell and I saw one shell on a tree from our right and I couldn't help smirking while taking the shell. I started blowing in it just as Peter's back was turned to us, looking around one tree. Creepy sound came out of this shell, making Peter yelp and turn around, looking around frantically. "The girl, the girl!" He flew up and turned around before landing. "The well! Where is she?" And I put hair in front of my face before tackling him to the ground and starting with tickling. "Hey!" Peter exclaimed but of course that didn't help at all. "No mercy here, remember?" I asked with a smirk.

I stopped after I couldn't do it anymore and the fairy and I burst in laughter. Peter looked at us with an 'are you kidding me' expression when we stood up. "You should have seen the look on your face!" I repeated his words from earlier. "And just to let you know, this is the oldest trick in the book!" I added with a smirk while Peter folded his arms with that expression still on his face.

However, suddenly, I could see some small bubbles on the ground around my feet. Then, a small geyser came out of the ground, sending me in the air along with water and making me scream. "Liz!" And the water made me turn around on my back before the geyser disappeared and I started falling… Only for Peter to quickly catch me and put me down.

"Thanks." I breathed in relief. "What just happened?" Peter responded. I frowned. "That's a really good question. Maybe we should go back to check on Wendy, John and Michael because they seemed to be really, really excited?" I suggested.

However, then, bubbles started appearing again! "Watch out!" Peter quickly grabbed me and flew us out of the way once the geyser appeared and put us on the ground. "That was close." I muttered but then we had another problem. Tinker Bell was stuck in a bubble created by a geyser because she got hit by it!

"Help!" She shouted. Peter tried to fly to her only to be sent to the ground by some kind of an invisible wall! I looked around and saw one green stick lying on the ground. Without thinking, I took it before running towards the wall, putting the stick and using it to jump over the wall, hitting the bubble with it and landing. The bubble popped and the fairy was free, much to her happiness. "What a move!" Peter commented once he landed in front of me.

I smiled. "If only my P.E. professor could see me now because I have to do this for a grade." I stated while standing up and leaning on the stick. Tinker Bell flew to the two of us. "Hey you two, don't you think we have a little job to do?" She asked expectantly with hands on her hips, making us look at each other.

 **John's POV**

"You managed to break Neverland?! I can't believe it!" Peter face palmed and groaned in disbelief once he, Liz, Wendy, Michael, Faiyaz and I were on our meeting place. There was a lot of smoke over Neverland now, some portals were opened, geysers were coming out, guess what? Yes, we broke Neverland, how wonderful! Hint at sarcasm.

We made the potion on Mount Highcone because it was the highest place in Neverland, we did everything the way we needed to, and we were sure that the effects of it were going to be good, yet we somehow managed to cause this chaos! "The only way to fix this is to make another potion in front of the Never Tribe's Totem before sunset or it will stay like this forever!" Wendy was explaining to Liz while I pulled Peter by his hand away from the others.

"Just drink this thing fast and we'll explain later." I stated while quickly giving him a vial with the potion and walking away.

 **Liz's POV**

After getting the right ingredients, all of us were running to the Never Tribe when we saw quite a sight. Hook was fighting the Great Chief with the other pirates fighting the whole tribe! The worst thing was that Smee and Chuluun managed to lift up the Totem and were trying to get away with it!

"We need to stop them!" John declared once Hook knocked the Chief out. And all of us were running on all sides, fighting pirates along the Never Tribe. I was having fun with Jaro by getting out of the way and kicking him in his butt, sending him on the ground and on his back in process.

I then ran to Lily and Michael to help them with Dagan when I saw bubbles forming on the ground around my feet again… And the geyser sent me in the air again and turned me on my back. "NO!" I shouted. Why?! The geyser disappeared just as Peter caught me and we were in the air. "You know, I think this is pretty much a habit now." He stated, making me chuckle while my left hand was on his left shoulder.

He was right though, this was sort of our thing now. "I agree." I laughed as he turned around so both of us could look down and see Hook and his pirates entering a portal and carrying the Totem! "Retreat!" Hook shouted.

We landed and ran to the others. "What now?" Michael demanded in disbelief once we saw that the pirates blocked the portal with a boulder. "Tinker Bell, could you pass through because you're small?" Wendy suddenly asked her. "With my hourglass figure, of course I can!" The fairy peeked her head through it before looking back at us.

"I don't know where they are, but the place really stinks!" She told us. "Wait, Mount Highcone stunk when we were there!" Faiyaz suddenly told us. "But we won't make it on time before sunset then!" John frowned. "Unless…" Michael started. "There's a portal in the Cursed Swamp that leads directly to Mount Highcone!" He stated.

"The Great Chief and I will wait for you here and prepare the potion." Faiyaz then said, making the six of us look at each other. We knew what we had to do, and fast. So, we ran through the portal in the Cursed Swamp and to Mount Highcone where smoke was in the air.

Tinker Bell then tried to distract the pirates inside Mount Highcone by pretending to be a ghost, but it didn't work because Smee caught her, so Peter, John, Michael, Wendy and I flew down, ready for a fight. "Let her go!" I told Smee angrily and kicked him in his stomach but it didn't do anything to him. "Why you little…" He started coming closer to me when an idea came to my mind. I started tickling him, knowing that Smee was also ticklish, and he was laughing before he let Tinker Bell go.

The fairy lifted a boulder which was behind the Totem while John moved it out of the way. Dagan was charging at me now, but I got to my feet and tripped him while he was doing that, making him fall to the ground. By the time I got up, Peter and Tinker Bell managed to get the Totem through the portal, my cousins and me running right after them.

 **John's POV**

"Do you think it will work?" Michael asked Faiyaz once all of us were gathered in front of the Totem and the potion was nearly finished. "It has to." The Indian responded before throwing the last ingredient into the cauldron. Suddenly, smoke disappeared, so did the portal. That meant that we did it!

Peter walked to me. "John, what was that thing you made and gave me to drink?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "It was a potion from the Great Book which should break the link between you and Blackbeard." I explained. "Well, I do feel kind of different." He admitted. "Which means that it worked and at the end we did solve it! You're free from Blackbeard!" I grinned.

 **Liz's POV**

Wendy, John and Michael ran inside our room looking rather happy for some reason. I didn't understand why though. I was happy as well that we managed to fix this, but it looked like they weren't happy about just that.

"Good night Liz!" Peter told me once I turned around to look at him and I smiled. He also looked rather happy for some reason. "Come on Peter, let's go home!" Tinker Bell stated. He started flying away so I turned around to walk inside but before I could do that, I felt him kissing me on a cheek. I honestly expected another round of tickling when I saw him flying back. He then smiled and flew away.

I kept looking at the sky until they disappeared. "Good night Peter." I said happily before walking into our room. However, my phone started ringing and I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Elizabeth, it's Mister Jones here." My eyebrows furrowed. That was Harrison's father, but why did he call me? "Yes?" I asked. "Sorry for if we're bothering you, but we wanted to ask you something. Were you with Harrison this morning?"

"No?" I asked in confusion. I didn't see Harrison at all this morning! "Why are you asking me that?" "Well, they found him on a street with a sprained ankle and unconscious and when they brought him to a hospital, he kept mentioning your name." Mister Jones said trying to sound firm but I knew it was hard for him. My eyes widened. What?! Harrison was in the hospital?! I felt bad at hearing that… "I… I really don't know." I responded. "Thank you then." He hung up, leaving me alone in my part of the room in silence.

What… What happened to Harrison this morning? Why… Why did I have this feeling of guiltiness inside of me? I went to school this morning and that was it! But still, it was like there was something missing, like everything was blank between me getting out of the house and entering the school…. Where… Where was I this morning?

 **So… What do you think? What's this with only Peter and Avery hearing voices? What's Harrison going to say at what happened? Is it really over with Blackbeard? And will Liz find out what they're doing to her? I finally have an idea for the Finale in my mind, and I can't wait to write it once we get to it because a lot is going to happen there, and I think it will be soon… As always, reviews are much appreciated and until next time!**


	58. Avery's Warning

**Third Person's POV**

Talking. That was the only thing which could be heard inside Cameron Barlow's house at this moment, and it didn't cease to stop. Some of those talkers were angry, some upset, some determined, but all of them one goal in mind, and they wanted to know how to get to it. It was like bees buzzing in a bee hive, but it was way louder.

The house was huge and right now, 35 teenagers were in Cameron's huge living room. "QUIET!" Cameron shouted through a megaphone, making everyone silent. "Today we gathered here to discuss something rather important. As you can see, after rather… Interesting events, one thing is obvious. Blacktail has a spy."

"A spy, seriously?! Is that the best you can come up with, Barlow?!" Liam shouted to him. Cameron glared before recomposing himself. "Well if you think you're so clever Liam, explain to me how did Blacktail know about you stealing tests from his cupboard? Only our class knew about it, so that means that one of us here is a spy."

And that was when everyone started talking at the same time. "What do you mean one of us is a spy…" "If you think I'm the one then you're really…" "Who do you think we are, idiots?!" Meanwhile, Elizabeth was watching everyone arguing quietly and snorted. Blacktail having a spy? That was a stupid idea! Who would be such a moron to do it?

Not bothering to listen to the rest of the argument, Elizabeth ran outside while no one was looking.

Meanwhile, in the Darling house, Wendy, John and Michael were in their room. "But you should have seen that game, it was totally awesome!" Michael exclaimed excitedly. "We know how it works Michael, what do you think we are? Seven?" John asked dryly. "Well I'm seven!" Michael argued.

"Anyway, that won't happen." Wendy said firmly. Michael glared at them. "Grand Theft Auto V is awesome." He muttered. "Besides, I've heard and seen that game kicks butt!" He then added. "Except that Dad will kick _our_ butt if he hears you know about the game and want to play it!" John exclaimed. "Who will kick whose butt?" They suddenly heard a voice and turned around to see their grandmother entering the room with her cane.

Wendy, John and Michael looked at each other awkwardly. "It's all Grand Theft Auto V's fault." Wendy suddenly blurted out, making her brothers look at her in disbelief and horror. "Oh, I see, that explains it." "You won't tell Dad?!" John quickly asked in panic. Their grandmother simply smirked. "I don't have to tell him anything, he's not _my_ Dad." She responded cheekily.

"And that's why we love you!" Wendy told her with a smile once all four of them hugged. "And you're my good grandchildren, which is why I love you." Grandmother responded. "Anyway, have any of you seen Liz? Her parents want to talk to her." John shook his head with a frown. "She was supposed to be at Cameron's house with her class, but we haven't heard from her since then." He told her.

Grandmother's eyebrows furrowed. "I called Madame Barlow five minutes ago, but she told me how Liz wasn't there." She stated. "But where is she then?" Michael asked a bit worried. "Now that's a really good question." John Darling stated while entering the room with a woman who had long light brown hair and light brown eyes.

The trio's father followed Victoria Dawson and John Darling from behind. "She's late just like you, Victoria." John Darling muttered in disbelief, making his wife glare at him. "If I remember well, we ended up in the middle of nowhere once because you decided to go to a meeting an hour before it was supposed to be!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Besides, Liz is a teenager, they always have that crisis with all that puberty and hormones and…" "And you're telling that to a seven-year-old-boy." John Darling pointed out.

"And that's exactly the problem! The girl's going to turn 17 in two weeks, she's going to be of age in a year, and she still doesn't know how to behave properly or which university she should go to!" "WHAT?" Wendy, John, Michael and their Grandmother chorused in shock. "Oh yeah, Liz _is_ nearly 17 soon after all…." John muttered while looking at the ground.

But… That meant that… How could they be so stupid to forget it?! It's been a year and a half or two since they met Peter, and they never really thought about what would happen when… That was when something from what seemed like it was ages ago came to John and Michael's mind.

" _No, John, Michael._ _ **You two**_ _are missing the point. Peter is Peter Pan, a.k.a. the boy who would never grow up. He chose to stay young forever a long time ago, before four of us and even our great, great, great grandmother was born. And what about me? Ever thought of that? I'm going to grow up. I'm going to become the very thing he hates becoming."_

That was a long time ago, but still, it never came to any of their minds. Michael wasn't 6 anymore, he was 7 now, John wasn't 12 anymore, he was 13, nearly 14, Wendy wasn't 13 anymore, she was 14, nearly 15 and Liz wasn't 15 now, she was going to turn 17 in only two weeks… They were growing up, slowly, but it was still happening.

The events of those two years passed so quickly and now the three of the Darlings had one question on their mind. What were they going to do now? Their uncle was talking about Liz going to university, and Wendy and John knew it would be their turn soon… They were going to go the same way their ancestors did before them but at the same time, they didn't want that.

Neverland was like their second home now, even with Blackbeard's threats, the Lost Kids, the Never Tribe, even the pirates were like their family… In Neverland, they didn't have to worry about their mother disappearing without trace, troubles at school, crazy neighbors… But how would Liz take it? They didn't know about her yet, they didn't even know where she was!

 **Peter's POV**

"I'm going to get you this time!" Avery declared while attacking me with a wooden sword in the forest. I simply smirked while blocking her attack with my dagger. "That's nice little one, but not good enough!" I responded jokingly. "Who are you calling a little one?!" Avery demanded pretending to be offended before she suddenly stomped on my right foot, making me drop the weapon and hold the foot.

I looked up at the girl who was smirking. "That was a good move." I responded before finally putting the foot on the ground. Avery smiled. "What can I say? I'm a fast learner." She stated and put hands on her hips. I raised an eyebrow. Where did she get all that confidence and that attitude? Tink flew to me and smirked, nodding her head in confirmation.

However, that was when I could hear voices again. _"They were discussing how Blacktail apparently has a spy."_ It wasn't Liz, it just couldn't be her. This voice was deeper, and I was used to hearing it by now but it still sounded mysterious, ghostly, creepy and… _"Well what did you expect?! Of course I got out when no one was looking!"_ It sounded really angry now. I've never heard anyone with so much venom in their voice apart from Blackbeard, Liz's aunt and Hook…

 _"I'm sure it works. He said it was there, so why wouldn't it work?!"_ What was she talking about? That was when Tink's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Avery!" She cried and I quickly turned around but one part of me regretted doing that. Avery was looking at Tink and me in horror before looking at her hands which were transparent! The worst thing was, it wasn't just the hands, her whole body was transparent as well, and it was only getting worse!

I quickly ran to the girl and grabbed her right hand. "Avery, what's happening?!" I exclaimed in panic. "I… I guess it's time to go." Avery said quietly. What?! Tink and I looked at each other in horror. "Go where?! Avery, where are you going?!" Everything was so confusing and…

"Go back." Tink muttered from next to me in realization. Suddenly, I wasn't holding Avery's hand anymore. It was just passing through mine like air. "Don't worry about me." She suddenly smiled. How should I not worry when she was going to disappear just like that?! "Worry about Mum." She then stated.

What? "She needs you now more than ever, and I know that you're going to save her, you always do." She told me with seriousness in her voice and on her face. I didn't understand a thing now. "But…" "It's not over yet, not with Blackbeard and _him_ on the loose." "Who is _he_?" Tink suddenly asked. That was what I wanted to know as well!

"You know _him_ and _he_ knows you. _He's_ known you ever since you were little; _his_ actions led to you being here today, _his_ actions made Blackbeard hate him and people fear _him_ for a reason… Don't let _his_ appearance fool you; they don't call _him_ the doom and death bringer for nothing." Even though it was Avery talking, it was like it wasn't her at the same time… "I love you Dad." She finally said, this time sounding normal and tears streaming down her eyes. And then, she was gone. "AVERY!" I shouted, but it was no use….

 _John Darling was one very busy man, and a worried one at this moment. His wife, Victoria Dawson was working in her restaurant near Regents Park when she suddenly went into labor. He got to the hospital as soon as he heard about it, and I was already waiting for him there._

 _"Where is Victoria?!" John quickly ran into the waiting room, his eyes wide, glasses in a weird position, messy hair and clothes. "She's giving birth." I told him what I've been told by nurses. The only thing we could do now was wait. "Mother, how can you be so calm?!" John suddenly exclaimed, making me frown. He really thought that I was calm?_

 _I was just as nervous as him! Well I hoped everything would be alright, but still, my son was about to become a father and… We were waiting for half an hour when a nurse came running in. "She did it!" She declared with a smile, making my son and I look at each other in shock. That, that meant that…_

 _"JOHN, YOU'RE A FATHER!" I shouted happily and stood up from a chair. "MOTHER, YOU'RE A GRANDMOTHER!" John stood up as well and shouted, just as happy as me before we hugged each other. He was right, I finally had a grandchild! All I was feeling at that moment was nothing but pure happiness. One of my two children was a father now, and I was a Grandmother!_

 _"I understand you're happy, but could you please just keep it down a little because there are people in here?" The nurse told us and we looked around to see people looking at us in the waiting room. "Sorry." John straightened up, fixed his hair and glasses and apologized. That was when another nurse ran into the room. "You can see Miss Dawson now." She stated._

 _We entered to see Victoria lying on a bed in hospital robes. "How are you feeling?" John quickly asked her. Victoria simply smiled. "I'm fine." She responded and took her husband's right hand, her fingers stroking it gently. "A father, who would have thought?" John then asked a bit in disbelief, making both of them laugh._

 _I smiled before frowning because one nurse came into the room with a sad look on her face. "Miss Dawson, Mister Darling… We tried everything, but the baby stopped breathing. We're sorry." I felt everything around me collapse at hearing her words. John and Victoria looked at her in shock before tears started streaming down the latter's eyes. John quickly tried to comfort her, tears streaming down his eyes as well._

 _What I felt was nothing but pure disbelief. How… How was that possible? Whenever I went with Victoria to check on the baby, the doctor said that the baby was healthy and fine and… I wanted to cry, I wanted to shout because I couldn't believe it but if the doctors said that… "Can I see the baby?" I asked the nurse quietly._

 _The nurse simply nodded before leading me in one room. It had a huge bed with something wrapped in a blanket lying on it. The nurse then left the room, leaving me alone. I started walking towards the bed slowly, stopping in front of it to look at the thing wrapped in the blanket. Only the baby's face could be seen, those eyes closed and apparently not breathing._

 _It was a girl, I remember John telling me that. I always thought it was easier to take care of girls than boys due to my experience with both of them. And now, seeing her like this? This wasn't fair at all. I took the baby gently before sitting on the bed. "You know my little one; it wasn't supposed to be like this." I started whispering gently._

 _"We were supposed to be going out of this awful place that always scared me when I was little, we were supposed to be celebrating your arrival to this planet, we were supposed to be one, bigger family, your mother and father love you, your aunt and uncle love you, I love you…." I wanted to tell her everything because this was the first and last time I'd see my first grandchild._

 _"You'd love our family. Some people think we're crazy, but that's the best part about it. It's our family background that makes us who we are." I stood up from the bed and started walking around, keeping her closer to my chest. "You know… I'll tell you a secret." I then whispered with a small smile. "When I was just a girl, people thought that I was crazy. Wherever I went, people said 'there's that crazy Darling', and it never stopped. I never found it funny, but I kept ignoring them. One night, when I was just 13, I heard tapping on my window."_

 _I stopped walking. "At first, I was scared. 'Who could be in front of my window at that hour' I thought. When I opened it, there, standing on my balcony, was a boy and a fairy! That, my dear one, was Peter Pan." I then stated. "He'd come for me and my children after that every night and take us to his home called Neverland. One day he'll take you there too." I whispered the last part to the girl before bringing her even closer to me._

 _However, suddenly, I felt someone grabbing me by my nose and I looked up in shock. The girl, she… She was holding my nose with her tiny hand and gasping for breath. And then, her eyes opened. They were the darkest of blue I've ever seen, just like mine, and right now, they were looking at me in pure wonder. "SHE'S ALIVE!" I shouted once I got her hand off my nose. The nurse came running in and looked at the baby in shock. "It's… It's a miracle!" She declared with a smile before I quickly gave her the girl and she quickly ran outside._

 _When I joined John and Victoria, tears of joy were on their faces. "A miracle!" Victoria declared and I simply nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe it! The girl was here with us! After twenty minutes, Victoria was finally holding the girl in her arms and singing to her to calm her cries. The nurse joined us. "She should be fine now." She said._

 _"Do you have a name for her?" She then asked. John and Victoria looked at each other and nodded. "We thought of name Wen…" "Wendy? Again?" I asked the duo in a bit of disbelief. John looked at me. "Mother, it's the name that's been here for generations?" He asked and the nurse kept watching us. "Exactly." I then told them. "There has been Wendy, more than three of them for sure. Each of them was their own person, but with that name, they sounded identical. This baby being here is a miracle, and you're going to call her Wendy again?" I asked._

 _They looked at each other before nodding. "How about you name her then?" John asked. "Why me?" "Because if it weren't for you, she wouldn't be here today." Victoria said, giving the girl to me slowly. I took her in my arms and started humming a tune to her. "Don't cry Elizabeth, your Grandmother is here." I whispered happily._

 **And shit slowly gets real… Have we seen the last of Avery? What exactly happened? What did her warning mean? And what are the Darlings going to do with them growing up? Until next time!**


	59. Grand Theft Hook V

_It was a cold and wintery night in the city of London. Lanterns were all over streets, lighting them and helping carriages and people going through this night. It was snowing, and people were laughing on the streets, enjoying this Christmas night._

 _But some people on the other hand, were **trying** to enjoy it. In one house in Bloomsbury, one woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes was looking through her drawers for some jewelry and putting on a blue dress. "George! I'm almost ready, and we can go to the party, we can't be late after all!" She shouted to him while looking at herself in a mirror and straightening her short sleeves._

 _Mrs. Darling knew her husband, George Darling was always ready and he usually had to wait for her but this time, this_ _ **wasn't**_ _the case. A man with short brown hair, brown eyes and circle shaped glasses was looking through many drawers of his room and through his cupboard, under the bed, all while trying to dress himself._

 _"We can't go anywhere Mary until I find my cufflinks and you know that! If I don't find them, I won't go to the party and if I don't go to that party,_ _I'll never be able to show my face in the office again and if I never show my face in the office again we'll all end up on a…" Mr. Darling never got to finish his sentence because he tripped on a rug, falling down to the ground and hitting his head in one drawer. "OW!" He cried._

 _Meanwhile, in one room upstairs, two boys and one St. Bernard dog were listening to one girl telling them a story. The girl was wearing a long dark blue nightgown and a blue and silver necklace was around her neck. She was dancing around the room while talking, her waist-length light brown hair spinning around with her and her light blue eyes showing happiness and fun._

 _"And that was when Hook attacked with his sword!" She then stopped spinning around and looked at her public seriously, her voice being serious now as well. The two boys gasped and started backing away in fright along with the dog. "No!" A smaller boy with strawberry-blonde hair, clear blue eyes and dressed in a green and orange nightgown gasped in horror._

 _A boy with light brown hair, brown eyes and circle shaped glasses looked at the girl expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "And…" "And what?" "Are you going to say what Cinderella did or not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The girl smirked. "Oh, but where's fun in that?" She asked with hands on her hips._

 _The boy stood up and took a wooden sword from his bed. "You're going to tell us or I'm going to die fighting to find out!" "Fair enough!" The girl smirked back before taking her own wooden sword. "Go John, Wendy!" The younger boy declared while smiling. "Thank you Michael, but we all know that we men always beat little girls!" John declared playfully before bowing._

 _"What did you just call me?" Wendy demanded. "A little girlie!" "No one gets away with calling me a girlie!" She exclaimed before continuing the sword fight with John. "Say you lost!" John exclaimed once Wendy was against the wall. "Never." The girl smirked. "But the brave Cinderella solved everything by taking out a revolver." She then stated. "With a revolver?!" John demanded in disbelief, making Wendy trip him while he wasn't paying attention and he fell on the ground. "I WON!" She declared happily._

 _John frowned. "You just had luck." He declared before they suddenly heard barking on the window and they ran towards it along with Michael. It wasn't the first time that their dog Nana was barking at the window though. In fact, it's been happening every night for a few months. But, the children never knew what was the reason behind their dog's behavior, there was no bird, nor leaves, absolutely nothing, so of course they forgot about it, because the children will never be bothered by what bothers grownups._

 _That was when George Darling entered the room while trying to put a white tie around his neck properly and trying to zip his black pants. Mrs. Darling followed him into the room. "Come on children, it's time for sleeping!" She declared. Wendy, John and Michael got into their beds as they were told while Nana lay down beside Michael's bed. "Mary, you do what you have to do already while I solve my problem!" Mr. Darling told his wife._

 _"John, can you come over here?" "Yes, Father?" John stood up from his bed and came to his father. "Have you by any chance seen my sapphire cufflinks for special events?" He asked while pointing at where the cufflinks were supposed to be, making John put glasses closer to his nose so he could see better. After observing it, he frowned. "No, I haven't seen them." He responded before straightening up. "Michael, have you seen Father's cufflinks?"_

 _Michael, who was lying in his bed and playing with his teddy bear, looked up. "You mean the buried treasure?" He asked in confusion. Mr. Darling groaned. "No, not any blasted buried treasure,_ _ **my cufflinks**_ _!" He exclaimed in annoyance while trying to put a belt around his trousers the way it was supposed to be._

 _"No, I haven't seen them. Wendy, have you seen Father's cufflinks?" Michael then asked Wendy from his bed. "No?" Mr. Darling was fed up with the whole situation. "Enough! Thanks to you I'll never be able to show my face in the office again and…" "Thanks to_ _ **us**_ _?" John asked in utter disbelief while his father was having fun with his trousers._

 _Mr. Darling frowned. "Yeah, thanks to you! Where are my cufflinks?!" He demanded to John. "But I really_ _ **don't**_ _know where your cufflinks are!" John exclaimed in annoyance and disbelief, Nana barking along with him as if she agreed. "_ _ **Why**_ _don't you know?!" His father demanded angrily while pulling the belt, making his robes go down to the floor and showing his underwear. The man let out a yelp because he tripped on the robes and fell on the floor._

 _Michael burst in laughter while John and Wendy did their best to stifle their laughs. "Calm down George." Mrs. Darling told her husband while walking to him. "How can you expect me to calm down when…." "You know Father; you won't be able to show your face in the office again either if you go like that." Michael pointed at his underwear._

 _"Now listen here young man…" George Darling started angrily only for Mrs. Darling to pull him and Nana out of the room, saying how she found his cufflinks in pockets of his jacket._

 **Liz's POV**

It was a quiet night once I was in front of my house. What time was it anyway? I let out a yawn. Everything was so foggy to me, like my mind was a blur, it was like I had no idea where I was, and I think that I was about to fall to the ground when I felt someone grabbing my hand and pulling me up…

"Thank you." I told the person who helped stay on my feet. "Anything for you babe." A voice responded, making me quickly look up. "What did you just call me?" I asked in astonishment. "What, babe? Relax babe, that's the way I roll with all girls, especially with some like you and I have to admit, you're a real cutie!" A guy who was way taller and seemed to be a year or two older than me responded. He was wearing a grey sweat suit, yellow trainers and he had this black hair which was practically shining on the moonlight, it was like he used way too much gel for hair… And I didn't like the way those dark brown eyes were looking at me at all…

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered. The guy smirked. "Oh come on babe, both of us know that you couldn't wait for the day to finally meet _me_. Or more importantly, those little babies." He lifted both of his arms, showing his strong muscles. "Would you please stop calling me that?" I asked politely because I was feeling uncomfortable.

I didn't like people calling me that because I saw men on television and in films calling their girlfriends or wives or whatever they were that way and him calling me that way meant that he was… No, I wasn't going to use that term… How John, Wendy and my classmates would say, he was turned on. I found that term ugly and I didn't like using it at all, but I had to prove the point!

I also found the term 'babe' ugly and it was like, when people referred to the others like that, I had a feeling it was similar to being called 'my girl' or something like that, which was what I didn't like at all… In my opinion, people who called women like that were possessive… And I was really, really thankful that Peter never heard of any of these terms…

This guy was arrogant and too much of a showoff. Peter knew to be cocky sometimes, which was one of things that made me laugh, but the guy here was taking it way too much to extremes. Besides… Who else called muscles like that?!

"Sorry babe, but no luck today." The guy smirked. "Call me that again and I'll…." I started threateningly and angrily. "You'll get a kiss from good old Tim, that's what!" The guy cut me off before trying to come closer to me but I backed away quickly. "Get away from me!" I demanded. "Now babe, I know that you're worried, and all that can be sorted with one little drink right around the corner and…"

"I HAVE A NAME FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" I shouted angrily, my blood boiling, but to my surprise as well. I never had such a temper and I usually didn't lose my patience so quickly… "Which you're going to tell me on a drink!" "I _won't_." I pulled my right hand into a fist and told him icily. "Oh come on sweetheart, don't be shy…"

And that enraged me even more. Who did he think he was?! "Let me make one thing clear to you." I stopped right in front of him with my hands. "I already have a life, alright?" I wanted him to get it through his thick skull. "Yeah, with me!" "No, no, no. I'm not how you people would say single. So you can make your way towards your home and leave me alone. Alright?"

I never used terms like single and a couple either; I only used boyfriend and girlfriend words. In all honesty, girls at my school annoyed me so much with talking about their profiles on social network and their so called statuses. One of them would say 'I'm single' and I don't know what already… I wasn't that type of a person and I was more than happy that I never used social network nor had a profile. Then all their so called selfies… I never understood that need to upload pictures of you and make yourself look like an ugly hag. Wendy wasn't one of the exceptions though with that social network stuff so that was why I knew about it.

But technically, I was telling the truth. Even though I didn't use those words, Peter and I _were_ together! "Of course you're not because you've just met the guy of your dreams!" I groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't he just get it?! "So let's go babe!" He got down close to my face but I quickly backed away.

"BACK OFF!" I finally shouted furiously. It was enough with Harrison before, and now I wasn't going to fall for that once again! Without another word, I ran past him and ran into the house before falling on a couch in the living room. "Look who finally decided to show up." I suddenly heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Father looking rather mad.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Hi Dad." I responded simply. "And that's all that you can say to me young lady? Hi Dad?" He demanded furiously. I raised an eyebrow. "What is your problem?" I asked rather annoyed. However, all that did was worsen the current situation. "What is _my_ problem?! Did I teach you to talk to me like that, Elizabeth?!" Father argued, making me roll my eyes.

"To be honest, I don't know anything anymore." I told him simply, which was true. Why did he have to be so annoying now after that stupid little moron of a… Wait… I never insulted people openly like that… I looked at the ground. _'Who gives a damn about what that old man thinks?'_ I could hear a voice in my head. What?! I never called Father that way nor spoke like that… What was going on with me?!

When I looked up, Father's face was redder than the reddest of tomato, his eyes showing nothing but anger. "What have you just told me?!" He demanded angrily. "That I don't know anything anymore?" "No! Who gives a damn about what me, an old man thinks?! It looks like this so called puberty really got to you young lady, I expected it from other children, but from you?!" "I didn't tell you that!" I shouted angrily. I thought about it for some reason, but I didn't say it out loud, did I?

"And now you're lying. Well you know what Elizabeth? You've really disappointed me." He said lowly. I snorted and folded my arms. "Since when did you care about me disappointing you? You're just my father by blood and that's what you'll ever be!" I shouted icily. That made Father freeze, looking at me in shock before recomposing himself. "If that's what you want young lady, then I'll be packing my bags, and I'll be leaving out of your life." He stated icily before turning around and marching upstairs.

"Father, wait!" I started running after him. "Sorry, please just listen…" I started pleadingly but he turned around and got in my face. "I'VE WAITED AND LISTENED LONG ENOUGH! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT WE COULD BE CLOSER TO EACH OTHER, BUT NOW I KNOW THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE! EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOUR MOTHER AND I REGRETTED LEAVING YOU HERE?!" "Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. What was my problem?! Why were those words coming out of my mouth?! Whatever I tried to fix this mistake, I was just making it worse! The thing was, I didn't even know why I said that thing to Father…

I knew it must have hurt, and I regretted every single part of it… "You know what? I think I would have been better without a child. Then I wouldn't have to put up with you." Hearing that made me stop. Nothing mattered anymore. If he said that, then fine. There was no point crying and worrying over that. " _You_ know what, Father? For once, I agree with you." I put on a fake smile before walking upstairs calmly.

However, once I was on my bed, tears were pouring out. Why did I say those things to my own father? Where were those blasted words coming from?! And what was wrong with me?! "GODDAMNIT!" I shouted out loud in frustration, tears still coming out. "Goddamnit? Having a bad leg day Miss?" A familiar voice stated once my window opened.

"I totally am." I muttered before kicking my bag away. "Hey, what's the matter?" I looked down for a moment before starting pacing around the room. "Have you ever had a situation where you said something horrible and hurtful to somebody, but you didn't really mean it?" I suddenly asked Peter. "Yes. When I said those things to you." He told me while floating in the air.

I let out a deep sigh before sitting on the bed. Now I completely understood how he must have felt but at the same time, I found this situation different. I told my own father that he'll only be that by blood and… "What happened to make you like this?" Peter asked me while sitting next to me on the bed. "I had a fight with Father, and I think he hates me now because of what I said to him." I muttered.

Before he could say anything, voices could be heard. "No Grand Theft Auto V Michael, and that's it!" Wendy exclaimed. "You guys are no fun!" Michael argued and all three of my cousins were upstairs in front of us. "Liz, Peter, tell them that there's nothing wrong with playing Grand Theft Auto V!" He declared sulkily.

What?! Where did he even hear about that game?! I knew it because I used to play that game with my friends when I was smaller, Harrison and Rose loved playing it, but the only thing fun to me there was how you could run from the police and steal people's cars. Don't blame me, not everyone was 8 years old at that time!

"At that age, it _is_ wrong." I told him. "Grand Theft…" Peter and Tinker Bell started in confusion. John rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well you see, it's…" "Wait, are you serious?" I asked John in disbelief. "What…" "You're going to explain what GTA is to _them_? Because, you know, it just sounds wrong."

John rolled his eyes. "You're telling me. Of course it sounds wrong, but since Michael mentioned it…" He looked at the duo. I couldn't believe it. "Michael wants a game where people run away from police, steal cars and fire from different weapons. That's the only thing you need to know." John told them. "And it's totally awesome!" Michael exclaimed in protest.

"What's going on in Neverland?" John quickly asked, wanting to change the subject. Peter rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground for a moment before looking up. "Well, the thing is… Avery disappeared a while ago." He explained. "WHAT?" Wendy, John, Michael and I chorused in shock. She… She was really gone?

I was feeling sad. Avery always made me laugh, she cheered me up when things were bad, and now she wasn't here anymore… First I fell out with my father, and now Avery was gone, could things get any worse?!

 **Peter's POV**

"Peter, we need to talk." John told me with a frown once we were in Neverland with the Lost Kids. "What is it?" My eyebrows furrowed. Michael was about to say something but I cut him off. "If it's about that Theft thing or whatever it is, then…" "No, it's not about that!" Wendy argued.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what?" "Grand Theft Auto V was simply a distraction so we could divert Liz's attention off us." John explained. "But I still like it!" Michael exclaimed."The thing is, Liz's been behaving really, really weird lately." Wendy then stated. "Weird?" I asked in confusion. _"Don't worry about me. Worry about Mum."_ I remembered Avery's words. Did she mean this when she said that?

"She's been having many outbursts lately, she disappears somewhere almost every night only to come back worn out, pale and exhausted, she had a fight with her father nearly an hour ago and…" "Well it's normal to argue!" I pointed out, but the outburst and disappearing part worried me… "Peter, she told him 'who gives a damn about what you, an old man think'! She told him that he was only going to be her father by blood and nothing else!" John exclaimed impatiently.

What?! Liz never said those kinds of words, nor did she openly insult people like that, much less said things like that… That was when I remembered how Liz had said 'Goddamnit' before I flew into her room. This was really weird… Tink and I looked at each other before we suddenly heard shouting and Liz marching right past us with an angry expression on her face.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted furiously before running away into the forest. "What happened?" John quickly asked the Lost Kids who have just walked to us. Ficelle snorted. "Elizabeth didn't bother to tell you, did she?" He asked and looked away angrily.

I rubbed the back of my head in utter confusion. "Did we miss something?" I asked curiously. "Apart from Elizabeth suddenly arguing with all of us, nothing special really." Cynthia told me and folded her arms, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "She called Ficelle a despicable idiot and started calling all of us different names." Baby looked at the ground.

I couldn't believe it. Why would Liz do that? I refused to believe in what they said. First, Ficelle and Liz were always really close, if maybe not the closest when it came to the Lost Kids, and she always got along with the others as well. She would never do that… However, before we could say anything, Tiger Lily came running to us.

"Peter! My father called for you, he needs you!" "But what about Liz…" I started only to be cut off. "Leave her be for now, she obviously needs some time to cool off." Wendy stated. Whatever. So, we were in the Never Tribe sitting on the floor in the Great Chief's tent. "It's good that you're here, all of you." The Chief told us before sitting on the ground.

 **Third Person's POV**

Meanwhile, one person smirked while taking out something that looked like a hook from a chest which she found buried under a Sleeping Willow. "Blackbeard's going to be pleased." She muttered before running away.

 **Peter's POV**

"Today I noticed something extremely peculiar. Someone has stolen our sacks filled with magic dusts which we make from harvested plants, and Fairies of Nature have told me how someone has stolen a bit of water from their magic lake. They also said how they feel weaker, like their magic is disappearing." He told us with a worried expression on his face. "But where?" John asked with a frown. "That's what we don't know, but one of my warriors said that he sensed something powerful coming from inside of the island's volcano. What I want from all of you is to be careful." The Chief told us.

Michael, who was looking at the ground, finally looked up. "But what if all of the Neverland's magic disappears?" He asked. The Chief had a grave expression on his face. "Then all of Neverland's going to disappear and turn into pure nothingness, and us along with it." Hearing that made shivers run down my spine.

 _"He's nothing but a pure devil! Look what he had done to his brother, that man needs to be killed!" A man with blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed with a sword in his hand, he and other people with weapons in their hands racing towards a man with green eyes and brown hair. The man simply laughed. "Fools, you really think you can do something?" He smiled smugly._

 _That was when the man with blonde hair swung his sword at the man, but suddenly, a woman with long red hair and brown eyes ran in front of the man, taking the blow of the sword and being stabbed. A child's scream could be heard._

I shook my head while we were going out of the tent. What was that? It was like a distant memory yet… I had a feeling like I've always known that man with green eyes _. "_ _Don't let_ _ **his**_ _appearance fool you; they don't call_ _ **him**_ _the doom and death bringer for nothing."_ Avery's words were echoing in my head yet again. _"He's nothing but a pure devil! Look what he had done to his brother, that man needs to be killed!"_

 _"You see my dearest one, Uncle Edward is in a really bad mood, so we'd better be on our way._ _"_ I could hear that man's voice again. _"You see Peter, Noctorum gave me this, it's because of him that I have so much power!"_ How did he know my name? Without thinking, I quickly flew to our hideout, not listening to voices calling me.

Wasting no time, I flew to Avery's old place for sleeping and started looking through her bed. After I looked under the pillow, there was a picture with a name Norman behind it. I took the picture and observed it with a frown. There was that man with green eyes, that was Norman, it had to be him!

 _"YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR NORMAN'S CRIMES BECAUSE… Yo_ _u're just like your father. Careless. Now, you're going to pay for your father's crimes and… "_ Blackbeard told me that back at the ship when he appeared after the doll incident. _"_ _Now do you see what it's like? Your father did the exact same thing to me, and I think it's about time I returned the favor, don't you agree?_ " He asked me that when I was blind back then…

 _"The reason the eternal darkness was never cured, not even in Blackbeard's case was because no one knew what it exactly was. The eternal darkness is a powerful force created by hatred and anger so strong that they could consume people who cast it… Which was exactly what Norman did to Blackbeard."_ The tree explained it to Liz and me once we managed to get out of that cave.

 _"You know **him** and **he** knows you. __**He** 's known you ever since you were little; **his**_ _actions led to you being here today, **his** actions made Blackbeard hate him and people fear him for a good reason..._ _They don't call **him** the doom and death bringer for nothing."_

Norman was Blackbeard's brother, he was the one who blinded Blackbeard and made him the way he is, and he wanted me to pay because Norman… Avery warned me not to let his appearance fool me, he looked just like me except for the eyes, that's what she meant… He was the doom and death bringer… Norman was my _father_ … _  
_

 **And I just couldn't wait to write this chapter XD. So, what do you think? What's going to happen after all those fallouts? What's going on with all this magic disappearing? And what is Peter going to do? In case anyone's interested, I have a profile on Deviantart now, it's the same name as my fanfiction one, so I'm going to post some of my drawings for the story there soon, so you can check it out if you're interested. Until next time!**


	60. Giving In

**Third Person's POV**

Marching steps of Harrison Jones could be heard throughout one afternoon in London. The teenager was walking towards a certain house with only one goal in his mind. Everything these days was a complete disaster for him, from his class discussing who Blacktail's spy is, till his friend's very strange behavior. But, Harrison knew what to do and nothing was going to stop him.

 _"You are crazy." Rose looked at Harrison accusingly who frowned. "Something is wrong with her, Rose!" He pointed out in annoyance. "Of course it is, everything is wrong with us teenagers these days!" The girl shook her head stubbornly._

 _Harrison glared at her. "How come you can't notice that she's paler every day, she's absent from some classes, and she keeps having excuses and outbursts?!" He argued. "She told me she had a flu last night and we're teenagers for God's sake, we're prone to having outbursts and running away from school!" Rose shot back, making Harrison growl._

 _Many people thought Darlings were one big and crazy family, but something was definitely wrong with Elizabeth Darling, and Harrison was one of only people who actually knew it. But, Harrison knew he had no time to argue, not with what had happened to him before. "Listen, just call me tomorrow and tell me whether she's in school or not." "Fine." Rose huffed but agreed._

Then, Elizabeth apparently talked to Blacktail outside classes now… Harrison caught them talking while they had P.E.

 _"Excuse me professor, can I go to the toilet?" Harrison asked their P.E. professor who looked down in disbelief. "If you have to, then fine. And move it, Jones!" Harrison quickly nodded and ran out of the class as soon as he heard her words._

 _However, just as he was about to get out of one of toilets, he heard voices. "And, how did it go?" Harrison's eyebrows furrowed. How did what go? And what was Blacktail talking about? "I did it. All of the Tribe's dusts are there now and magic water as well." He could hear Elizabeth telling him. "Well done." Blacktail's voice was full of satisfaction._

 _"Do you think this will really work?" Elizabeth suddenly asked Blacktail, doubt in her voice. Harrison frowned before climbing on toilet the most quietly he could. Because he was tall, he could just see two of them talking to each other in front of mirrors, and his eyes widened once he saw the girl's black eyes looking at her professor doubtfully._

 _They were nothing like those dark blue eyes which he was used to seeing every day… They were cold, dark, mysterious, and just looking at them made him feel nervous. Those same eyes were the ones which sent him to the hospital after all…_

 _Blacktail looked at her as if he was offended. "Since when were you allowed to question my and Wendy's actions and plans?" He demanded icily. Those black eyes were now looking at them coldly. "Oh, I don't know, because if you get rid of all magic in Neverland, something bad could happen?" Elizabeth demanded sarcastically._

 _Harrison's eyes widened at hearing that. How did his professor know about Neverland? It made sense for Elizabeth to know, but not for him… Blacktail rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen dear." He said nonchalantly. "But…" Elizabeth suddenly started stammering. "But… Peter… He said… He said that…" She was trying to say something, and Harrison could have sworn that her eyes turned dark blue for a few seconds before they became black again._

 _"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY HIS NAME!" Blacktail suddenly punched her in her stomach, making her fall to the ground and groan in pain. Harrison had this urge to march out of the toilet and intervene, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, so the only thing he could do was just watch._

 _"But…" "Why so much doubt now? You're not supposed to feel anything but anger, hatred, power, revenge…" Blacktail demanded. "I… I can't. I can't do this to my friends; I can't do this to Peter…" And another kick came at her saying his name along with another cry of pain. "I don't care if you can't do it, I didn't care before, so why should I now? You're here because I need you, and no one can save you, not even him!"_

 _Blacktail straightened up while the girl was still on the ground. "What is it, Darling? Has all this so called love blinded you so much?!" The said person looked up at him, her eyes dark blue now. "Love is one of the best things that ever happened to me." She whispered icily. But all that made Blacktail even angrier. "You fool! That's nothing but pure nonsense! There's no such thing as love, haven't I taught you that?!"_

 _"You're wrong." However, Elizabeth's words made Blacktail smirk. "You're right. I was wrong for not keeping you in control properly, but it looks like it's time for drastic measures now." And suddenly, both of them were gone, just like that. Harrison quickly got out of the toilet, his eyes wide._

Harrison was in front of the Darling's house, and he knocked on the door as patiently as he could. After about a minute, an old woman opened the door. "Oh, who are you?" She started in confusion. "My name is Harrison Jones, and I have to talk to Wendy, John and Michael Darling immediately." Harrison said all in one breath.

The woman frowned. "My grandchildren are not here." She stated. "Where are they? Please, it's urgent." Harrison asked politely. The woman looked at him curiously before motioning for him to come into the house. After five minutes, she came to him with an address written on a paper. "My granddaughter's father has an office near Big Ben, this is the address. His name is John Darling." She told him.

"Thank you very much." Harrison told her before running out of the house as fast as he could. By the time he was in front of Big Ben, his phone was ringing so he quickly answered the call. "Hello?" "Harrison, she's not at school today." Rose's voice told him. "I knew it." Harrison muttered. "You knew what?" Rose suddenly demanded. "What?" "Both you and Liz are apparently hiding something that I'm unaware of and you refuse to tell me! I thought I was your friend!"

"You are, but it's not up to me to tell you this, Liz will tell you if she wants to." Harrison told her, his patience slowly disappearing. "Friends aren't supposed to have any secrets, Harrison! Nothing ends up good with secrets and lies!" Harrison rolled his eyes at Rose's words, remembering how Liz keeping her secret was exactly what nearly got Peter Pan killed. And he knew that she was right. Telling the truth was always the best thing, no matter what the consequences were.

But he knew that he had no right to tell everything to her, he couldn't, so he hung up immediately. "HARRISON!" Rose roared over the phone but he didn't answer, so she knew what to do, dialing another number.

Meanwhile, Big Ben's chiming could be heard, signaling that it was 12 o'clock. A window of John Darling's office was opened, which was a bad thing for his nephews and niece, who were trying to talk to their uncle. "Uncle, I know that you're upset, but we're serious, Liz didn't mean that!" John exclaimed. His uncle simply ignored his words, walking around the office and picking up papers and sorting them.

"Uncle John, something is wrong with her!" Michael shouted while Wendy took the papers out of her Uncle's hands and threw them behind her. That was when John Darling lost all of his patience. "I KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER! SHE DECIDED TO BE ONE REBELLIOUS TEENAGER WHO DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER FAMILY AND THAT'S IT!" He roared at his relatives.

Wendy, John and Michael flinched and backed away a bit frightened but John walked closer to his uncle one step. "All of us know that's not true." He stated icily and glared at him. "Now listen here young man…" "NO! YOU LISTEN FOR A CHANGE!" John was the one roaring now. "WILL YOU LET GO OF YOUR EGOISM, PRIDE AND STUBBORNESS FOR ONCE?! AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED, CAN'T YOU NOTICE THAT SOMETHING IS CLEARLY GOING ON WITH YOUR OWN CHILD?! YOU OWE HER THAT MUCH!" John's face was full of fury and determination.

John Darling was shocked when his nephew started shouting at him like that. However, that quickly changed to anger. "So you're defending her?" He asked icily. "We're not! What she said to you wasn't nice Uncle, but you out of all people should know that she wouldn't say something like that!" Wendy was the one shouting now.

"Well then what was that? A cat, an illusion?" John Darling demanded furiously. "Uncle John just listen!" Michael pleaded but his uncle shook his head. "I'm done with listening. OUT, ALL OF YOU!" He pushed all of them out of his office and slammed the door. "UNCLE, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" John stood up furiously and started hitting the door with fists and kicking them with legs but the door didn't open. "John, it's no use!" Wendy and Michael quickly stopped their brother from hurting himself by holding him by his hands.

However, the middle Darling wasn't done, he was _far_ from that. "THAT BIG EGOED, NARCISSTIC, STUBBORN, STUCK UP SON OF A…" Wendy quickly covered Michael's ears. "John, language!" She shouted a bit frightened. "DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A…" Wendy and Michael were watching their brother in pure disbelief and shock with Wendy still covering Michael's ears.

John didn't usually lose his patience so quickly, nor did he have such a temper, but his siblings knew that this happened when he usually had enough of it, and it was obvious that this was the case now. He never swore either, but due to reading books, he found _a lot_ of swears, so now he was shouting every one he ever heard or read. And that vocabulary was _colorful_.

Once he was done, Wendy took hands off her brother's ears. "Wow." She muttered in disbelief while John was breathing heavily, rage still on his face. "Someone's a bit mad today." A voice behind them spoke, making the three of them look at the person saying that. It was a man with a black ponytail and brown eyes, and he was looking rather amused.

"Mister Watson!" Wendy squeaked. "Who?" Michael mouthed to his sister in confusion but she ignored him. "How nice to see you! What are you doing here?" The man frowned. "I have an appointment, thank you very much. Now move it!" He pushed all of them out of the way before entering the office and closing the door.

"Who's that?" Michael quickly asked. "That's Professor Blacktail from Liz's school." John quickly told him and they were getting ready to eavesdrop when someone's footsteps could be heard as well. "I finally found you!" Harrison was panting. "What are you doing here?" John frowned. "I came to warn you, it's about Blacktail and…" "Quiet! He's inside!" Wendy hissed and pointed at the door of the office.

Harrison pointed at another door a bit away. "Then go in there and quickly." After they were inside of what seemed to be a closet, Harrison looked all of them seriously. "What is it?" Michael looked at him with a frown. "Just promise that you'll listen to everything I tell you, alright? It's very important." Harrison told them.

The siblings looked at each other before nodding to Harrison. "A few weeks ago, while I was going to school, I ran into Liz." He started. "So what?" Michael asked in confusion. "Michael!" Wendy stopped him and motioned for Harrison to continue. "She seemed to be in pain, and she let out one bloodcurdling scream just as I ran to help her. However, as soon as I did that, there was something about her… Something unusual. Her eyes were black; there was a smug look on her face…"

"What are you…" "She said 'you children never learn' before she threw me and sent me flying so I hit into a mast and got sent to the hospital!" Harrison cut John off impatiently. "What?" The siblings were all gaping at Harrison now. "After I had got back to school, there was this talk about Blacktail having a spy at Cameron's house." "That was two or three days ago." John recalled. Harrison nodded. "Yesterday, when I was in a toilet, Blacktail and Liz were in there as well." He then continued. "Liz mentioned how she had done something and that it involved some dusts from some Tribe and magic water."

Michael's eyes widened. "But then, Blacktail was upset because apparently she questioned his and Wendy's plans." "What Wendy?" John suddenly asked. "I honestly have no idea, considering that there are hundreds of them in your family from what I know." Harrison told them honestly. "But then, when she mentioned Peter, Blacktail practically started hitting her because of her saying his name." He then continued explaining the story. "The last thing Blacktail said before both of them disappeared was that he was wrong for not keeping her in control and that it was time for drastic measures."

"But how does Blacktail even know about Neverland?!" Wendy demanded. "You really think that I know that?! I came here to warn you about what I've heard and that's it!" Harrison lifted his hands up. "Rose called me and she said that Liz wasn't at school today." He then stated and folded his arms. Just as he opened the door, a girl fell against the floor with a thud.

Harrison's eyes widened. "Rose, what are you doing here?!" He demanded. Rose stood up and frowned. "The better question is, what are _you_ doing here and what's all this about Never…" She never got to finish because Wendy, John, Michael and Harrison pulled her inside and closed the door.

"I want answers." She stated firmly once they took hands off her mouth. "Well, you see…" Michael started rubbing the back of his head. "It's nothing really…." "I'm not taking any of your crap anymore!" Rose hissed angrily. The quartet looked at each other, knowing they had no other choice but to talk.

 _I laughed while sitting on a swing in a park. I loved swings, and it was a beautiful sunny day, so I decided to go outside. However, suddenly, it became cloudy and strong wind started blowing. "MUM! DAD!" I shouted because the wind was near to blowing me away and I fell off the swing._

 _"AVERY!" Mum was trying to get to me the fastest she could through this wind. However, she was soon blown away and I was left all alone… "NOOOO!"_

Just as they were about to start telling the story, shouting could be heard coming the office. Wasting no time, all of them ran inside, only for Harrison and Rose to gasp. "UNCLE JOHN!" Wendy, John and Michael shouted in horror. "SOMEBODY CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Harrison quickly ran out of the office shouting, Rose right behind him.

Slashes were all over John Darling's body and face; he was practically lying in his own pool of blood. His clothes were torn opened, there were holes of some parts of them, blood was coming out of his nose, there were many red lines over his whole body, like he was stabbed, he was practically naked. "What happened to you?!" John exclaimed.

"This… This crazy man who…. Who claimed to be Elizabeth's professor, yet I've never seen him in my life…. He told me how… How he had a gift from her for me…. Before… Before he started stabbing and hitting me… And then…. He was gone…. "John Darling managed to say it at the end, making the trio look at each other in horror. And that was when he lost consciousness. "FASTER!" Wendy shouted frantically.

Meanwhile, in one cave, Wendy Darling was smirking at the sight in the water of the pond. "How do you like it?" She asked her niece whose eyes were full of tears. "NO, STOP IT!" She screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She let out a cry of pain and rage while trembling with her hands curled into fists. But the woman smirked. "You did this to him yourself girl. By resisting Blackbeard's control, you caused him to take drastic measures."

And she started laughing. "But look at _this_!" She pointed at another image, which was of the trio's father's car crashing right into another one. "NO!" Another scream came. "JUST STOP HURTING THEM!" "Then give in." Aunt simply told her and the girl closed her eyes before opening them after a few seconds.

"What now?" Those black eyes looked at the light blue ones expectantly. "Now we continue our plan to get rid of all magic in Neverland so we can finally break the link between Blackbeard and that little devil of course!" Aunt replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But, as soon as she saw what was around her niece's neck, she marched to her angrily.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS THING?!" She roared while pointing at a silver necklace which had a dark blue stone as a pendant with little silver stars above it serving as decorations. "I… I got it as a gift yesterday."

 _Wendy Darling smiled while taking a blue and silver necklace out of her jewelry box. "It is time." She smiled before closing it and walking out of her room. Her granddaughter was lying on a couch in their living room and reading a book._

 _"Liz, can we talk?" Her granddaughter looked away from her book and looked at her grandmother with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" Then, Wendy showed Liz the necklace in her hands. "I want you to have this." She observed the necklace and frowned. "It's beautiful Grandma, but why? I mean, it's yours and…" "This necklace is being passed from a generation to generation to a firstborn female. I was given this by my mother, she was given by hers, and it originally belonged to the first Wendy." She told her granddaughter with a smile._

 _Liz frowned. "But if that's the way it is, then why do you have it? I mean, wasn't Aunt supposed to?" Wendy sighed. "She was, I gave it to her when she was 12, but she refused to have it." She then sat next to Liz before putting the necklace around her neck. "Consider it as an early gift for your birthday." Liz looked at the necklace before looking at her grandmother. "Grandma… Thank you!" She hugged her with a smile._

Aunt glared at her. "Well you can throw it away now." She stated. "Why?!" Liz suddenly demanded. "Why?" Aunt started laughing in disbelief at her question. "I… I really like it and…" "You're _not_ supposed to like it, it comes from a family of lunatics, haven't I taught you that?! Now give me that thing!" Aunt took the necklace off her niece's neck harshly before throwing it into the water. The necklace kept going down until it disappeared….

 **And we're slowly approaching the Finale… I hope you liked it, and I can't wait for upcoming chapters! As always, reviews are much appreciated, until next time!**


	61. Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Third Person's POV**

Soon after that, the Darling siblings were in a hospital van along with their uncle, driving towards the hospital the fastest they could. Harrison and Rose were outside the building and watching the van driving away.

"Will you tell me now what exactly happened?!" Rose demanded. Harrison let out a sigh. He and Rose wanted to go to the hospital as well, but were told that they should stay behind. Harrison knew why, but the girl on the other hand didn't. "Mr. Darling was stabbed and attacked, what is there to tell?" He demanded in annoyance.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "I'm not stupid, I know what happened! What I meant was the fact that you and those guys there are hiding something!" She argued. Harrison knew Rose was stubborn. He knew that he shouldn't tell her. But he _also_ knew that avoiding his friend's stubbornness was simply impossible.

"Fine." He stated through gritted teeth. "You know who Liz is?" Rose narrowed her eyes yet again. "Of course I know who Elizabeth Darling is for God's sake!" She exclaimed in annoyance, only for Harrison to put hands over her mouth because she was too loud, much to her protests. After that, he pulled her by her hand and they ran to a nearby park, sitting on a bench and making sure no one was nearby.

"You've just said it. She's a Darling." Harrison said simply. "So?" "You know what her family is famous for?" Rose rolled her eyes at that question. "Of course I do! It's because of that bedtime story about Peter the Pirate, Captain Fook, Tinker Smell, Lost Bandits and that Neverband!" It was Harrison's turn to roll his eyes at Rose's statement and he sighed in disbelief, face palming as well.

Straightening up, he continued. "First of all, it's Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Tinker Bell, Lost Kids and Neverland." "Oh, now it makes more sense." "Second, it's not just a bedtime story." Harrison ignored her comment. "What do…" "It really happened. Liz's ancestor Wendy met Peter Pan, and ever since then, the story has been repeating, but in a different way. After Wendy, her descendants were the ones who got to go to Neverland, passing down the legacy along the way. Liz and her cousins are no exception to this."

And he was cut off. "Wait, wait, wait. You really expect me to believe that some elf impish creature is actually real? That's the best thing I've heard recently Harrison!" Rose was literally rolling on the floor and laughing. Harrison glared at the girl. "It's not funny. What I've just told you is true." He hissed.

"Oh yeah, well…" "Will you just listen?! I've been in Neverland once and…" "And you're officially mad. Did that vodka from a recent party get to you?" Rose was dying from laughter. "No, you know that I don't drink that kind of stuff and…" "Then it's all that dancing! I knew we shouldn't have had Gangnam…."

"This is NOT a joke! What I'm telling you is the truth!" Rose rolled her eyes and looked at the sky. "Since I know you're crazy, at least let me hear the end of the story." "It's real. Peter Pan is real, so is Neverland. Remember when Liz nearly left this place?" "Yes, so?" "She had rather interesting excuses every time I tried to talk to her, she was mad at me taking a single book!"

Rose looked at him. "So what?" "That was the story about that guy! She even wrote her own notes in there! So, one night, I was walking past her house when some dust fell on her neighbor Danny Ploof and me. We followed four people who seemed to be ahead of us and guess what? Neverland was there." "What does this have to do with Liz?" Rose asked utterly bored. "Because she was there! In fact, something…." "Alright, that's enough! Seriously, Luke has a better sense of humor than you!"

"Listen Rose…" "No, that's it, why should I believe you about all of this?!" "Because Blacktail is a pirate Blackbeard, and he wants everyone dead!" Harrison stated firmly but angrily, making Rose who was looking at him as if she was daring him to say it look at him in shock. "What?!"

 **Peter's POV**

Another scream yet again. And again, I was the only one who heard it. First it was _Norman_ , and now it was Liz. Something was wrong, very wrong, and I couldn't just wait anymore. I wanted some answers, and I wanted them _now_. Two days ago, after I found out about Norman being my… Whatever he was, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John and Michael decided to give me a rather interesting lesson…

 _"Did you know about Norman being my…" I started accusingly once they flew into the hideout. I was still holding the picture of the guy in my hand, and I wasn't going to drop this subject for sure. All four's eyes widened once they saw what I was holding. "Peter…" Tink started but I cut her off. "Did you know or not?!" I demanded, making them flinch._

 _Wendy sighed. "We did but…" "But WHAT?!" I shouted furiously. "Well we didn't exactly…" Michael started only to be stopped by John. "We did know, but we realized it when Blackbeard revealed who he was to you, so it was more based on logic than actually knowing, but we kind of forgot about it." He stated while folding his arms with a frown._

 _"Thanks a lot." I told them sarcastically before turning my back to all of them with hands on my hips. To say that I was upset was an understatement. I was_ _ **pissed**_ _. So all of them knew about this, but they decided to just be quiet?! They could have just told me_ _ **but no,**_ _they decided keeping me in the dark was the best._

 _But wait. "Does Liz know about this as well?" I asked lowly while looking at the ground, my fists clenched. "Liz has nothing to do with this…" Wendy started only for me to cut her off. "Does she know or not?!" "SHE DOES!" John finally snapped. And why didn't anyone bother to tell me?!_

 _"Well that's just…" "EVERYONE KNEW EXCEPT YOU!" John shouted once again, making me turn around to glare at him."But still, why do you care if Liz knew and you didn't?! You never told her about you and Blackbeard after all!" He argued. "Don't bring Blackbeard into this." I growled at the mention of the pirate. "WHY?! YOUCAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU WERE AFRAID TO TELL HER THE TRUTH?!" John was shouting yet again._

 _What did he just tell me?! "DO NOT CALL ME A COWARD!" I roared angrily, making Wendy, Michael and Tinker Bell back away in fear, but John didn't move, not even a bit. "I'm not calling you that. Just tell me one thing Peter. When did lies and secrets bring you and Liz any good?" He stated calmly with a cold look on his face. I opened my mouth to respond to John's statement only to close them after a second._

 _"It was better if less people knew about Blackbeard." I quickly said after that. John narrowed his eyes. "Maybe, but she deserved to know the truth!" He exclaimed. "It's not import…" "HOW MANY MORE EXCUSES CAN YOU THINK OF?! TELL ME; WASN'T IT LIZ NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT LEAVING WHAT NEARLY GOT YOU KILLED? WASN'T IT YOU NOT TELLING HER ABOUT YOU BEING LUKE WHAT GOT HER MAD? WASN'T IT YOU AVOIDING LIZ WHAT GOT HER HURT? TELL ME!" John was practically roaring at me._

 _That was when I remembered the day Liz beat Kerry in her school for calling me a hypocrite.  
_ **  
** _ **"Great! I just hope Liz will understand once you tell her the truth." "And who said that I was going to do that?" I demanded. "Because she got into a fight because of you! Peter, one of the things that people appreciate is being honest with each other."**_

 _ **"That's nice and all, but it's not going to work because she doesn't even remember me." "Tell her the truth!" Michael suddenly exclaimed from my left side. "Not a chance!" I replied stubbornly and started backing away.**_

 _ **"Truth!" Wendy was on my right side, making me glare at her. "Never!" "T-R-U-T-H!" John was standing behind me on a chair, roaring in my ear while Wendy and Michael were covering their ears. Did he really have to roar in my ear?! I did my best to cover my ears as well.**_

 _ **'Peter, one of the things people appreciate is being honest with each other.'**_ _John's words were echoing in my head. "What you two need is a good therapist so you can talk about something called trust and honesty." Wendy then stated. "I'm not crazy." I told her bitterly. "We know you're not, but you sure are acting like that." Michael then stated before huffing and looking away with hands on his hips. "I don't understand why you're worrying about something that had passed!" I argued annoyed._

 _John shook his head in disbelief. "Because if you don't learn, it will happen again! One lie is bad enough; more of them make people lose trust in you. Now, I know you had the best intentions back then, but Liz didn't know why you were following her and avoiding her, and that certainly didn't stop her from being mad at you! She had every right for that, so did you when she kept you in the dark as well, despite her best intentions."_

 _"Peter, lies and secrets bring nothing but pain and trouble." Wendy then stated and Tink and Michael nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth again, thinking about a good remark, but then, I let it sink in. They_ _ **were**_ _right after all… With all that happened, it always got only more complicated once one of us lied, and at the end nothing ended up good._

Knowing where I was supposed to go, I quickly flew out of the Never Tree and started flying towards London. "Peter, wait! Where are you going?!" I could hear Tink calling me. "To London!" I exclaimed. "But why?" "Something is wrong with Liz, and I need to go to check it out!"

"How are you planning on doing that?!" "Well there must be a diary of hers or something like that…" I muttered, but the fairy heard it unfortunately, stopping right in front of me and making me stop flying, her right hand stretched out towards me. "Wait, wait, wait!" She exclaimed. "What?" I demanded impatiently. "You're going to look through her diary just like that? Because you know it's just not… Not that I care but still…." I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't care either, so that's why I'm going to do just that!" I told the fairy firmly before flying over her.

Thankfully, the Darling's window was opened when I flew into Liz's room and started looking around, searching for something that could help me. My eyes immediately fell to a desk, so I quickly started opening drawers in hopes of finding something useful. There were five of the drawers, yet all of them were filled with nothing but books!

Finally, I came to the bottom of the last one, and I saw a notebook with a purple cover. This looked like a diary… I quickly took it without hesitation. "Sorry, but this is an emergency." I muttered before finally opening the diary.

There were some events like Christmas, when Danny Ploof and Harrison came to Neverland, when I was avoiding her, when she got a picture of Norman from that Spanish pirate…. And then, I finally found it. Liz's school trip.

 _"Dear Diary, I don't know what happened last night and I can't remember it at all. I guess vodka really got to my head! But, the funny thing is, I don't even remember buying it… I have a headache like the rest of my friends, but they claim how I shouldn't have it because I didn't do what they did last night… It's really confusing, one moment you're exploring the hotel and the next one you end up in your room, not knowing how you ended up there in the first place!"_ _I read aloud in confusion._

 _"You know, she's a teenager and rumor has it that they've, you know…" "Drunk a lot in Italy."_ I remembered John and Wendy's words. But… Liz never drank that sort of stuff… How could she forget her own trip?

 _"I don't remember going to that disco even though that was an order, yet Rose told me that I was dancing like crazy! Me, dancing to folk music? That was nonsense. If it really happened, then I feel really ashamed and embarrassed. I can't write anymore because we're going to Venice in ten minutes and I can't wait! We're in the bus now and I still have to check whether I've brought everything I need because you know what happened last night…"_

This was getting more and more confusing. I didn't understand a thing, but I decided to continue reading.

 _"Dear Diary, it's been three days and again, I can't seem to remember what happened the night before. One moment I was in my bedroom and the next one I was coming back with my cheek red like someone had slapped me. It doesn't hurt though, but this has become quite confusing… We visited Pisa and saw The Leaning Tower, it was amazing!_

 _Now we're in the hotel and it's 6 'o'clock so I'm going to see what the others are doing, although I already know. They're probably playing Truth or Dare, and I want to join them, but I hope they won't make me do something really awful_ _…_

 _Dear Diary, I think I'm going crazy. We were playing Truth or Dare when I suddenly got a headache, and the next thing I know is that I'm in front of the head professor's room door all cold and soaking wet. Rose claimed how I said that I wanted to go for a walk outside, but I was looking at her like she has gone bonkers. I never said that to her, but she asked me if I hit my head into something once I told her that._

 _It didn't help that when we continued the game I had to say to a first random person in the corridor that I was turned on… So my friends led me out there and I blurted that out to a guy who seemed to be 4 years older than me or something like that. "So do you want to go in a corner?" The guy asked before pointing at a nearby corner._

 _My friends burst in an uncontrollable laughter. "No!" I exclaimed before running away in embarrassment. That's what happens when you play Truth or Dare…"_

How could she end up wet after playing that game? My eyebrows furrowed. And what did being turned on mean?

 _"Anyway, tomorrow we're going back to London, and it's been beautiful here, but I miss my cousins and Peter, so I can't wait to see them again! Finally I'll manage to get away from Blacktail who seems to follow my every single move. Wherever I go, he's right behind me, and he's behaving really weird. Last night he commented something like 'what a nice bracelet' when he saw it on my right wrist._

 _I don't remember where I got the bracelet to be honest, I always had only two, one with pink pearls on my left wrist and a dark blue one on my right one, but this light green bracelet looked nice. The only thing that bothered me was that Blacktail commented on something like that. He has better things to do than to look at what people are wearing, right?_

 _Dear Diary, Harrison ended up in a hospital. I don't know how that is possible, but I feel like it's my fault. I don't remember anything from today's classes! Was it me who sent him there? Dear Diary, I don't know what's going on with me. I fell out with Father and Lost Kids today, yet I didn't want that! When Peter asked me whether I wanted to talk about it, I wanted to tell him, but for some reason, I couldn't. I opened my mouth, yet words couldn't come out! And I keep lashing out on everyone except him, what is wrong with me?!"_

I finished reading in astonishment. I knew that she didn't really mean what she said to her father and others, but this part about wanting to tell me but not being able to was worrying.

 _"Hey." I greeted Liz who was sitting on a log in the forest all alone after my talk with Wendy, John, Michael and Tink finished. She looked up at me. "Hi." She simply said. "How are you?" I started, trying not to make her mad like the others apparently did._

 _She was looking at the ground. "Fine." She simply responded. I sat down next to her while gaze was still directed towards the ground. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, my right hand going through her long hair slowly. She then looked up at me, and she opened her mouth to say something, only to close them._

 _"I'm fine, really, you don't have to worry. Besides, I think the others are waiting for you." She stood up and ran into the forest. That was when John walked to me from the opposite direction. "I knew it." He stated. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "She seems to be calmer around you." I shook my head. "That's ridiculous!"_

 _John shook his head as well. "It's not. If it were us, we'd already be victims of another one of her outbursts!" He pointed out. "But with you, it never happens." I looked at where Liz went after hearing John's statement. I didn't understand a thing._

"What are you doing?" A voice brought me back to reality and I quickly turned around to see the Darling siblings looking at me. "I'm reading Liz's diary." I responded simply. After all the talk about honesty, I wasn't going to lie anymore; I was going to be honest straightforward. "But it's her…" "I know that it's her personal thing, but if we don't find out from here what's wrong with her, we won't find it anywhere else!" I told them firmly _._

The siblings nodded at each other before finally nodding. However, I couldn't help noticing sullen looks on their faces. "Did anything happen?" I asked in confusion. Wendy sighed. "Uncle was attacked and stabbed multiply times by Blacktail a few hours ago. We were in the hospital a while ago, and he thankfully survived, but still, he said how Blacktail had told him that he had a gift for him from Liz." She explained.

"WHAT?!" Tink screamed and I was dumbstruck. "That wasn't all though. Harrison found us and told us something rather interesting…" John stated. "Liz was the one who threw him and…" "Wait, wait. I don't understand." I cut Michael off. "That day when we broke Neverland, Harrison was sent to the hospital by Liz who threw him against a lantern. He said that she had been in some sort of pain, but that her eyes were black…" And that was when Wendy explained what Harrison saw in school yesterday. "And we haven't seen Liz since yesterday."

This was serious, really serious. We had to do something, and fast. The only thing I could feel now was pure anger towards that professor. I had a feeling he was the one behind that Liz and Harrison episode, but my question was, how did he know about Neverland? It was weird and… Unless… I looked at the ground for a moment, thinking.

Ever since I met him, Blacktail's been giving me bad vibes, and I knew why Liz's class disliked him. He was always so demanding, making chill run down your bones, he always had those sarcastic remarks, and he resembled a pirate with that black clothing and that ponytail… Wait. Back then, when Liz and her friend were at his class, the most famous pirate was apparently Blackbeard. But, it was _also_ his favorite one _._

Why would he point that thing out like that? It didn't make any sense unless… Blacktail was Blackbeard. It had to be him! It would make only sense how he knew about Neverland, me, and why he looked so familiar! He was doing something to Liz, that was why she was so…

"It's him. Blackbeard was the one who attacked your uncle today, it was him all along!" I told the others while pulling my right hand into a fist. Before anyone could say anything, the door of the room opened and an old woman with white hair and dark blue eyes entered and climbed upstairs. "Hello Peter." She greeted with a small smile on her face with wrinkles.

Did I know her? She had same eyes as Liz, and only one person before her had them as well. But this woman was old, so my guess was that she was her grandmother? "Hi... Wendy?" I guessed. The woman nodded before Tink flew to her. "Nice to see you again, Tinker Bell." She told the fairy who beamed a bit.

The woman then looked at all of us. "From what the three of you told me, that man was the one who attacked John?" She asked her grandchildren who nodded. "It was Blackbeard." I then told the woman before looking at the others. "And I think it's about time we put this madness to an end, don't you agree?" Tink bared her fist at my statement, John put glasses closer to his nose with a right index finger with a serious expression on his face, Wendy nodded and Michael pumped his fist into the air. "We're going to hunt Blackbeard!" He exclaimed.

The woman smiled before she answered someone's call. "Yes, I'm coming." She responded. "They need me at the hospital." "Uncle John will be alright, won't he?!" Michael quickly asked. "He will, Michael, he will." "Tinker Bell, you know what to do." I then told the fairy who nodded. Today we were going to end this mess, one way or another.

The Great Chief was telling something to Tiger Lily and the Lost Kids once we were in front of the Never Tree. "It's good that you came." He said gravely when he saw us. "What's going on?" Michael asked. That was when I noticed something. It looked like the sky was darker, and I didn't like it at all. "The Neverland's magic keeps disappearing, it's only a matter of time until it vanishes completely." This wasn't good…

"And when is that?" Ficelle quickly asked. "Six or seven hours." My eyes widened. Blackbeard, he, he was crazy! By getting rid of whole magic, he was, he was going to destroy this place and kill all of us in process! John quickly explained what we've found out. "Then it's true, Blackbeard's responsible for this." "But why?" Meera asked.

Lily frowned. "I think it's because he thinks that he can break that link between him and Peter, but he doesn't realize that…" "Wait! There is no link, we broke it!" John cut her off. Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about John?" "We found the solution in the Great Book, the reason why we broke Neverland was to make that potion!"

The Chief walked to John. "Can you show me the page in the book with the potion?" He asked seriously and John quickly opened the book and started looking through it. However, after looking through everything, panic was on his face. "I swear there was a page of it in here!" He exclaimed. The Chief frowned.

"I don't know what that was, but you can't break something like that with a single potion. It takes more than that to get rid of something that powerful, and even more important, the person of same blood would be able to break it." "But what did we do then?!" Wendy exclaimed. "You three fell into a trap, that's what!" Tinker Bell argued.

I was looking at the people fighting, and I couldn't help feeling annoyed, angry. Whatever happened, that awful thing just refused to break! It wasn't Blackbeard, he wanted to get rid of it, but Avery's warning said that _he_ was on the loose… Something made me think that it was Norman who did this to us but… But then came the question… "What link is he talking about Peter?" Ficelle asked warily. I knew I had to be honest, which was what I was going to do. "Apparently if Blackbeard dies, I die as well." I responded while looking at the ground. This was it. The truth was out.

When I looked up, shock was on their faces. "And you just kept quiet about it?!" "Why didn't you tell us?!" All of them except Ficelle chorused, shock but anger on their faces as well. However, suddenly, ground started shaking. "It's getting worse!" Lily exclaimed. "Lily and I will go back to the Never Tribe to make sure everyone is alright and then we'll inspect the volcano, it seems to be waking up." The Chief stated.

We had to find Blackbeard. Something was telling me that he wasn't here, he was somewhere in London. And this time, I was going to get him, like it or not. "Peter, where are you going?!" Tink exclaimed once I started walking away from the others, getting ready to fly up. "I'm going to find Blackbeard!" I responded.

"Wait for us!" Michael shouted and he, his siblings and Lost Kids were running after me. "Peter, we're in this together, like it or not." Ficelle stated and the others nodded in agreement. "Where do you think Blackbeard is?" Chubs then asked. "He's somewhere in London." I responded simply.

I didn't exactly know where, but I knew that I would find him. When we were in London, it was obvious that we just couldn't go on a street like this. My eyes fell over to one huge car whose door was opened and a man was coming out of them. Without thinking, I flew to the car, pushed the man to the ground and opened the door widely.

"Get in!" I exclaimed. "WHAT?!" Wendy and John chorused in disbelief, but they were pulled inside by the others. I got in last and closed the door before sitting in front of that thing I saw people use for driving. What was it called again? I kept looking around, trying to find out how to move this thing. There were so many things! "YOU THIEF!" I could hear the man outside.

I kicked the ground with my right foot in annoyance when I stepped on something and the car started moving! The Lost Kids were looking around in amazement, Michael was cheering, but Wendy, John and Tink were looking at me in disbelief, shock and horror. "What are you doing?!" John exclaimed. I rolled my eyes before taking that thing people used for driving in my hands.

"Driving, what else?" I responded. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The trio chorused, but I ignored them while trying not to hit into something. "IF WE DIE BECAUSE OF YOU PETER PAN, ELIZABETH AND I ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tink screamed. "Kill me after this. Actually don't, because you'll miss me when I'm gone!" I shouted back.

"THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN GRAND THEFT AUTO V!" Michael shouted happily. Wendy and John hugged each other, Tink in between and above them, all of them with panicked expressions on their faces. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" The three of them screamed as the car kept going through the street.

 _ **A**_ **nd they're going to die XD. What do you think about all of this? These upcoming chapters are last ones, so it's pretty much going to be one big chaos, but I hope you liked it anyway. Until next time!**


	62. Like Father, Like Son

**Yukiko Flame: Thank you!**

 **Harrison's POV**

 _"What?!" Rose shouted before bursting in laughter. "Alright Harrison, now you've gone too far! Did Blacktail or Luke tell you to do this? Because, you know, Blackbeard is Blacktail's favorite pirate after all and…" That was it! I had it enough of her not believing and thinking I was crazy! Just why did she have to be so stubborn?!_

 _Well, she was going to listen, like it or not! Wasting no time, I grabbed Rose's hand and started pulling her towards school. "What are you doing?!" She demanded angrily. "Showing you the proof!" I exclaimed, heading right towards our school which was less than five minutes away from here._

 _As soon as I got in front of the entrance, I knew what to do, so I opened the door quickly only to be met face to face with Cameron. "Oh, Jones skipping classes? Never thought I'd see that happen!" He commented with a bit of amusement and I was about to say something when Melissa, Roger and Leon got out as well._

 _"Oh, there goes the lucky guy! You've just missed Blacktail's reign of terror!" Roger commented tauntingly. "Where were you two? And why did you run away just like that Rose?" Melissa asked. "We don't have time for this people!" I exclaimed rather impatiently. "Yes, we do! Rose took her hand out of my grip and frowned. "What are you planning to do?!" She demanded with hands on her hips._

 _I growled once she, Melissa, Leon and Roger were blocking my way and preventing me from entering the school. I had to go in there! But, I knew they wouldn't let me in until they knew what I wanted to do. "I'm going to see the security because I need them to show me some footage." I finally told them. That was when someone opened the door from the inside, making the quartet get out of the way quickly, so I used that chance to run into the school._

 _"Please, I need you to show me something." I told the security man once I stopped in front of him, panting before pointing at a nearby surveillance camera. That made the man frown and straighten up while still sitting in his chair. "And just why would I do that?" He asked just as the other four ran to me. "Because Professor Edward Watson abused a student in a closet yesterday, and it's your job to take care of it!" I declared firmly with fists on a table. I could hear Melissa gasping and I turned around to see Rose rolling her eyes while Cameron, Roger and Leon were looking at me in utter disbelief._

 _"Those are some serious accusations you're making, young man." "I know, just please go back to the yesterday's footage!" I told him impatiently. The man simply nodded before rewinding the footage to yesterday in the closet. Thankfully Blacktail never realized that the surveillance camera was in there…. And I could hear gasps around me once Blacktail kicking Liz could be seen. I knew it. Blackbeard, you were finally caught…_

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a peaceful evening in the city of London, England. People were coming back from work, tired from today's day. Nothing could ruin calmness and peacefulness of this beautiful place. Well, nothing except for a camping car which kept moving through the street at a crazily fast speed with singing coming out of it.

"QUIET, WILL YOU?!" A woman shouted angrily once the car drove past her, two police cars right behind it. If she only knew what situation people in the car were in….  
 _  
"_ _Baby you can drive my car_ _  
_ _Yes I'm gonna be a star"_ Michael, Baby, Ficelle and Cynthia were standing and moving their hands as if they were turning a wheel , singing while Meera, Maia and Chubs were sitting on a nearby couch and watching the singing quartet.

 _"Baby you can drive my car_ _  
_ _And maybe I'll love you"_ John, who has just got back from a toilet with his face pale, looked at Wendy who was sitting by a table and Tinker Bell who was lying on it in disbelief, her short hair messy and all over her face with her turquoise eyes wide. "What are you doing?!" Wendy shouted to the people singing just as the car passed Picadilly.

And they stopped. "Michael is teaching us a really cool song!" Baby explained with a grin. "We're being a mental support for Peter so he doesn't end up killing all of us!" Ficelle stated matter-of-factly. Peter rolled his eyes at hearing what his friend had said. "I'm right here, you know?" He asked sarcastically. "Yes I do, which is why I'm saying that!" Ficelle responded with his arms folded.

"I'm really flattered." Peter muttered before stepping on a brake and stopping violently at traffic lights, making Michael, Ficelle, Cynthia and Baby fall to the ground, Wendy hit into a window on her left with her face and Chubs, Meera and Maia fall off the couch at the people who were already lying on the ground. Tinker Bell was looking around in a daze, imaginary cars circling around her head while John quickly ran to the toilet once again, getting ready to throw up for the third time since the ride started.

"Well, we're doing pretty well." Cynthia commented when they suddenly heard police sirens. After he finished with throwing up, John ran out of the toilet. "WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT THING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" He asked Peter in disbelief, his face as pale as a ghost. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because it looked easy watching people driving on the street?!" Peter retorted and the car started moving again.

However, the police was after them again as well. "That people, is the power of Bandura's modeling." Wendy stated with her head spinning and a crazy grin on her face before falling on the ground once again. "Hit it, Michael!" Meera shouted to him and Michael nodded with a grin and started clicking with his fingers.

 **Lily's POV**

My father and I were at the top of the volcano, looking around. It looked like the volcano was slowly waking up, which was worrying. Father frowned at seeing white dust on the ground where some flowers used to grow. " _They_ 're gone…" He muttered in horror, putting emphasis on _them_. "What are _they_?" I asked warily, not sure whether I really wanted to know the answer.

Before my father could tell me, a voice interrupted us. "Oh, he knows it very well…." My eyes widened at hearing the familiar voice. It… It couldn't be… And both Father and I turned around to see… "Liz?" I asked in surprise once I saw her and I was about to run to her only for Father to stop me. "Whatever you do, don't get too much close to her, Lily." He said gravely after he finished looking at her in horror.

And I knew why. Her eyes were as black as nothingness and darkness; they looked so empty at this moment… "What do we have here? A Chief and his daughter?" Liz put a finger on her chin before smirking. "What happened to you?!" I quickly asked, but my father was quicker. "Elizabeth, whatever you've been told to do, don't listen. You know this isn't you, you're not yourself…" "SHUT IT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, AND I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" And she then started running down the volcano.

"LIZ!" I shouted and was about to run after her but Father stopped me. "Father, what are you waiting for?!" I demanded. How could he just wait when something was clearly going on with my friend?! "Lily, if we go after her now, it will only make things worse than they already are." "What is wrong with her?" I asked worriedly while looking into the distance. "It's those flowers; they're clouding her mind and darkening it." He told me and I turned around to look at him in shock. "What?!"

 **Norman's POV**

"You know what to do Frank." I told my servant firmly. "Yes, Master, I'm on my way!" Frank nodded before climbing down and running out of the cave. I smirked in satisfaction. Finally, after all this time, I'll be free from this stupid wall, I'll be able to walk again after more than 200 years, and world will be mine once again!

I knew Frank would do his job, which was to bring the girl here when Blackbeard expected it at least. Yes, Frank told me about my sick and pathetic brother becoming a pirate… But that was the best part…. When I blinded him for all his life that was such a good feeling and I loved hurting him so much… He didn't hesitate that at first as well, so why not?

As soon as I get out of here, I'll blast those stupid Choombas to their doom for putting me in here and taking my son… What was his name anyway? Too bad I forgot it… But who cared anyway? I certainly didn't. The only thing I cared about was getting out of this blasted place and that was it!

 _"You see Peter, Noctorum gave me this, it's because of him that I have so much power!" I told the crying baby with a smirk once I left my pathetic brother with Frank and that burned carriage, trying to calm him, but he kept screaming and crying as if he was disturbed._

So that was his name… I did remember after all! Anyway, I hoped Frank would finish this quickly…

 **Third Person's POV**

"How's it going?!" Tinker Bell quickly asked John once she got back to her senses. John, whose face was slowly getting its color back, looked at her. "Apart from the police still chasing us, everything's totally fine." He commented dryly.

That made the fairy face palm in disbelief while the four was singing another song now.

 _"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_ _  
_ _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _  
_ _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_ _  
_ _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliveee"_

And another violent stop, making everyone except Peter and Tinker Bell fall on top of each other. "You call that stayin' alive?" Wendy asked Michael in disbelief because he started singing and was singing the most loudly. The youngest Darling rolled his eyes. "It was a mental support!" He argued just as Peter quickly stood up.

"He's somewhere in there." He pointed at one house where the car stopped in front of. It was practically in the middle of nowhere, away from the centre of London. However, soon after that, sirens could be heard. "It's time to run!" The fairy quickly sprinkled everyone with her dust so they could fly up to the house. "I'm only 13 and I'm already being chased by the police. What did I get myself into?" John asked himself in disbelief once they got in front of a window on a balcony.

 _It was another warm and sunny day. Norman was sitting on grass outside his house, pouting because his brother had no time to play with him_ _ **again**_ _. He also missed his mother a lot; he missed her playing with his hair, hugging him, comforting him when he hurt himself, and most of all telling him and Edward stories…_

 _"Forget about your stupid brother, why don't we go doing something really interesting?" His friend, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes Noah told him when he sat on the grass as well. "I've heard rumors about this so called Noctorum." Norman's eyes widened at the mention of that name. "But… He… He's a demon!" He whispered in horror. "Exactly, so how about we try to call him?" "And why would we do that?" "Just for fun, you know." At hearing that, Norman looked at Edward's window sadly before looking at his friend. "Deal."_

"But no one's in here." Chubs pointed out once everyone checked the inside of the house. It was an average home, with a living room, dining room, bathroom, a huge bedroom and a garden. Ficelle, Michael and Meera were checking the garden; Chubs and Wendy were in the dining room, Baby and Maia were looking at the bathroom while John, Cynthia and Tinker Bell were observing the living room.

Peter flew into the bedroom with a frown before quickly looking under a huge bed, but there was nothing. He then started looking through drawers next to the bed and under pillows. Groaning in annoyance at not finding a thing, he opened a door of a closet next to a case and drawers violently and started looking through it, pushing clothes like jackets and shirts out of the way.

There was some sort of a shelf and a huge mirror behind a railing. After turning on the light and looking at the brown and wooden shelf, Peter's eyebrows furrowed at his right hand touching something like a sack. He quickly took the thing before opening it, but it only made him blink in confusion.

The inside of the sack was filled with some kind of a white, mineral dust. "What is this?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. He's never seen anything like that! He got the sack closer to his nose, wanting to smell it, but he immediately regretted his action by quickly putting it away with a look of disgust.

The smell was like rotten eggs, lavender, and remains of something that he really didn't want to know, yet it had something that was contagious, and it made his mind foggy… Peter quickly started shaking his head to get back to his senses before closing the sack and putting it under his belt. After making sure it wouldn't fall somewhere, he looked up at the mirror, only to yelp and back away from his own reflection.

But when he looked again, there was nothing unusual. He could have sworn that his eyes were black for a moment… But they looked normal now, so he must have slipped his mind… That was when he decided to observe the mirror better, coming closer to it and touching the huge object with his right hand… Only for it to go through the mirror!

The next thing that happened was that he was going through this mirror before he found himself in a familiar forest right in front of the volcano… This house was definitely Blackbeard's, who else would have a mirror which would lead right back to Neverland? And that was when he saw someone lying on the ground a bit away from him!

 **Peter's POV**

"Liz!" I cried, running towards her unconscious form on the ground. What happened to her?! Her hand was cold and she was pale… "Come on Liz, just wake up!" I started shaking her by her shoulder vigorously. Please just wake up already! That was when she started stirring and I sighed in relief.

But she was still as pale as a ghost and she stood up with her back turned to me… I stood up as well. "Listen Liz, you can sleep later, now we're in…" I never got to finish my sentence because I was pushed by all force and sent throwing against a nearby tree, hitting my head and back and landing on the ground!

I started rubbing my head in shock, still trying to process what just happened. Why did she do that? When I looked up, I could see Liz walking slowly right towards me with a glare, but her eyes… They weren't the dark blue ones that I was so used to looking in, the ones that I was always so glad at seeing, they were black, and I _really_ wanted to know what made her like this… And _why_ was she looking at me like at her worst enemy?

I quickly stood up with my back still hurting but I decided to get my attention off them, Liz was more important now. "Liz, it's me, Peter…" I started as calmly as I could at this moment, walking towards her slowly and putting hands on her shoulders. "I know who you are," She shoved me but I managed to remain on my feet. "You're the guy Blackbeard needs to kill and that needs to be dealt with." She responded smugly.

 _"He should be dealt with, if you want to kill him, so be it."_ She was talking about me… "What has he done to you?!" I asked her in disbelief. "Oh, Blackbeard? He just made me realize the truth. Face it; the sooner he gets rid of that stupid link and you, the better it is for him." She folded her arms while saying that with a smirk which was so unnatural for her. And that voice… This wasn't the girl I knew so well, the one I was always happy to see, the one that always made my day brighter, it wasn't her!

The more she talked, the more it was like a stab… "But you know what?" She looked at me again as if she had just got an idea. "He also told me that it's thanks to you that I'm like this, so I have to tell you, thank you Pan!" Because of me? But she had a point…. If I hadn't lost my temper back when I avoided her, Blackbeard wouldn't have known what she was to me so it was _my_ fault she was like this now…

I looked at the ground with my fists clenched. The next thing I knew was that I was pushed behind someone and I looked up to see the Great Chief, Tiger Lily and the Lost Kids in front of me. Suddenly, Liz started running towards the volcano and I wasted no time, following her.

Finally, we were on top of it. "Liz, wait!" But she didn't. She jumped right down, not even looking at me and I jumped down without thinking as well, not paying attention to voices calling me. Darkness seemed to be coming closer when I finally landed in it on the ground. However, someone suddenly landed on me as well, actually three of them once everyone joined me.

"Would you get off me?" I demanded while tapping with fingers on the ground in annoyance. "Sorry!" Michael exclaimed and he, Baby and John got off me. "Great Chief, what is wrong with her?" I quickly asked him once I stood up. The Chief sighed and was about to say something when Tink pointed at something. "Look, the light!"

There was some blue light coming from the distance and I quickly made a run for it, only to be pulled behind a rock by John and Lily once I could see the sight clearly. Everyone hid behind rocks a bit away, and my eyes widened once I saw what was happening. Two figures, one of them was Blackbeard and I didn't know for the other one, were looking at a small pond from which light was coming out, their backs turned.

Liz was literally floating in the air in front of the pond, and the only thing I could see clearly was that some kind of white dust was coming out of the pond and going into her head… What were they doing to her?! This white dust was just like the one I found in Blackbeard's house… "I knew it." The Chief stated gravely before looking at me.

"That dust there comes from a very dangerous type of a flower which is known for its dark magic. The dust is even worse, as it can make people's minds go darker, make them think what a person wants them to think and do and…" "So it's like a Hypno flower?" Tink quickly asked quietly.

The Chief shook his head. "It's worse than that. The person under hypnosis is not supposed to feel emotions, its mind is open to any suggestion and it's supposed to focus only on that and getting unwanted obstacles out of the way, but person under the influence of this dust feels what a person wants them to feel. They're dependent on what he thinks, but their minds become darkened until they're independent, let go of the person telling them what to do and slowly start going into more darkness on their own…"

"So they're drugging her?" Wendy asked in shock only for the Chief to nod. I knew this wasn't Liz… Hearing what the Chief has just told us made me feel pure hatred and anger towards Blackbeard. I wanted to kill him; I wanted him to feel so much pain… I growled, getting my dagger out slowly. "I won't just sit here and do nothing." I said lowly before finally taking the weapon in my hands and flying up.

"TALLY HO!" The Lost Kids, Lily and the Darlings cried as we charged at two people in the room. While the others jumped on two people, I immediately flew to Liz who was still floating, trying to find a way to get her attention off her pond. Her eyes were wide, but she wasn't pale anymore and I started shaking her by her shoulders once again in hopes of doing something, but it didn't work.

Knowing I had no choice, I pushed her to the ground harshly and she fell down, her eyes closed now and the dust stopped coming out of the pond. I sighed in relief before throwing the sack which I still had with that awful dust into the pond. However, someone's gasp made me look up. "MUM?!" Michael cried in shock once he saw who he was sitting on.

I looked up and he was right. It was Mrs. Darling, her light blue eyes glaring at her son. "Get off me, you little brat!" She shouted angrily, making Michael look at her in surprise and hurt. John and Wendy came beside Michael who stood up, and the trio was looking at their mother in disbelief.

"We thought you were…" John started. "I KNOW ALREADY! YOU DERANGED CHILDREN THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!" She roared furiously, making even more hurt appear on all of their faces. How could she call her own children like that?! All of her words made my blood boil. Not only was she calling them that way, but that meant it was also her fault Liz was like this now!

Suddenly, some dust was all over the place, and it had an awful smell, making all of us cough. There was also a lot of smoke! "Sorry Peter, but these are Norman's orders." I could hear someone whispering in my ear but I couldn't see who because of the smoke….

When the smoke cleared, Mrs. Darling was gone, so were Blackbeard and Liz! "NO!" I stood up and shouted. "What does Norman have to do with any of this?" I asked the Chief firmly. "Peter…" "What?! Just tell me!" I shouted and he sighed. "Norman is right now inside a cave of Mount Highcone, trapped inside a wall for more than 200 years."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked lowly. "A long time ago, Norman came here. Everyone feared him, hence his name as the doom and death bringer. Wherever he passed, flowers and creatures would die, he was bent on ruling this place, but the Choombas managed to trap him in the wall in that cave."

"That's why the Choombas were afraid of you, you reminded them of Norman!" John said to me in realization. "Not just because of that. Norman came to this island with a child, a very small one. After they imprisoned him, the Choombas sent the child back to where it came from until it came back here himself, much older with one fairy." The Chief finished and everyone looked at me.

That was me… Norman was still there inside Mount Highcone…

 _"Peter?" The red haired man asked me in shock. "Do we know each other?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. How did he know my name? "Of course not, why would you think that?" The man responded way too quickly._

 _"He's nothing but a pure devil! Look what he had done to his brother, that man needs to be killed!" A man with blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed with a sword in his hand, he and other people with weapons in their hands racing towards a man with green eye, brown hair and incredibly pale skin. Father simply laughed. "Fools, you really think you can do something?" He smiled smugly._

 _Suddenly, the man swung his sword at Father, but then, Mum ran in front of him and that grey thing went through her! "MUM!" I screamed once I saw something red coming out her chest… "Peter, don't look." Frank quickly hugged me and making me look away while people were still shouting. "But Mum…" "You can't help her anymore, no one can."_

 _"Frank, I'm scared, I want to go home!" That was when Father started doing something to people and they were flying in the air._

 _"FATHER, STOP!" "Sorry Peter, but these people were naughty; your father needs to teach them a lesson." Father smiled really weirdly before he took a sword and put it through one person… Frank hugged me again, making me look away._

 _"He's coming!" Frank told me once we were in his room. "Who…" I started only to be cut off. "Your Father, now, whatever you do,_ _ **don't**_ _come out of this wardrobe." "But…" "_ _ **DO NOT**_ _come out of here, promise?" "Promise."_

 _The door of the wardrobe opened. "Naughty Frank has hid you here, hasn't he?" Father smirked. "No!" I shook my head in fright. "Did I teach you to be a liar like that Frank, Peter?" I shook my head scared._

 _"I can't help but sense some sort of tension between us." Father stopped to look at me. We were in some place, it was really nice, but everywhere Father passed, a flower would wilt or an animal would fall dead… I shook my head once again. I loved Father, but he was doing bad things and was scary… "Aw, you liar!" He smirked before taking out something sharp and lifting it above my head._

 _"Father, I'm scared…" "But you don't need to be Peter. Just one small cut on your neck and I will put you out of your misery….." "I don't like the sound of that…" I trailed off while Father was still smirking. That thing really looked sharp and I didn't like it… "Trust me, you're going to like it very much, it is to die for!" He declared and was about to swing the thing at me when some creature made him unable to move. That was when I knew no more…_

I was looking at the ground, breathing heavily. I remembered everything now… Frank was the one near me, he told me it were Norman's orders, which meant that he had taken Liz… With Norman there, he was going to kill her or do something even worse!

 **Third Person's POV**

"I'm here Master!" Frank climbed up the cave with the girl on his back. Norman's head came out of the wall. "Perfect. Now start with it." He smiled smugly. Frank took the green bracelet off the girl's right wrist, but nothing happened. "I don't understand." The man stated in confusion.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT?! Her life force is supposed to come out of there and help me get out of this darn place!" Norman roared. Frank looked at him in realization. "Life force…." "YES, WHAT ELSE?!" "It… It works only for people who live. You… By trapping you inside that wall, the Choombas killed you. No demon can survive something like that."

That made fury appear on Norman's face. He was so sure that he was going to get out of this place once and for all, but now, this stupid man was telling him how he couldn't come out because he was practically dead?! "Put the bracelet back." Norman ordered lowly. "But…" "NOW!"

Frank quickly did so. "But what are you going to do, Master?" "Let me speak to her." That was the only thing Norman said before his face disappeared. Suddenly, Frank could hear stirring and he quickly turned around to see the girl standing up. But, something was _very_ wrong. Color of her skin which had returned recently was now disappearing. Her skin was completely pale now, as if she hadn't seen Sun in years.

Her long light brown hair wasn't that color anymore, now it was a darker shade of brown, and when Frank looked at the girl's reflection in the wall, he gasped in shock. Instead of her reflection, a man with brown hair and pale skin was there. Finally, she opened her eyes and a familiar smirk to Frank came across her face.

"This is it. IF I CAN'T LIVE, NO ONE ELSE DESERVES TO LIVE EITHER!" Norman's laugh could be heard throughout the cave, the girl's now green eyes cackling along with him in process.

 **So… What do you think? I've been wanting to write this chapter for eternity, so pretty much everyone's in for it now with Norman, and I just can't wait! I hope you liked it and as always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	63. No Match For Her

**And finally this chapter is out and I hope you'll like it! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 _Harrison, Melissa, Rose, Cameron, Roger and Leon were eavesdropping on a conversation which was currently going in their principal's office. It was evening, but six of them managed to sneak into the school while no one was looking. "WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF?!" They could hear Blacktail roaring. "We've seen it ourselves Edward. You tortured our school student in a closet, and all of us know surveillance cameras never lie." Their principal responded calmly._

 _"ME, TORTURING A STUDENT?! WHAT NONSENSE, I DEMAND ANSWERS!" And then there was pause for a few seconds, making the six of students presume that the principal was showing Blacktail the archive footage. "He' so busted." Roger said quietly with a smirk. "So true!" Leon whispered, Cameron smirked as well, Melissa and Rose grinned and Harrison couldn't help smirking either. "I'm sorry Edward, but you leave me no choice. You're no longer welcome here."_

 _And teenagers looked at each other, gaping in disbelief. Did_ _ **that**_ _mean that… "WHAT?!" Blacktail roared angrily. "You've heard me. You'll no longer be working here, so I'm asking you politely to leave this place at once. "Yes!" Rose cheered quietly. But that was when Blacktail started shouting again. "SO I'M FIRED, HUH?! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME, JUST BECAUSE OF A SINGLE STUDENT?!" "Student safety is one of most important things here Edward, and you hadn't respected that rule, so I'm asking you again to leave this place and come back tomorrow to pick up your things."_

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T NEED YOU, OR YOUR STUDENTS, THEY WERE ALWAYS BRATS ANYWAY! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" And the six of them ran to hide inside a closet just as the door slammed open and their former professor marched outside the school angrily. Harrison, Rose, Melissa, Cameron, Roger and Leon looked at each other as the reality hit them. Blacktail… BLACKTAIL WAS FIRED!_

Neverland's sky was completely black now; grey smoke was coming out of the island's volcano making the place look darker, which never happened. There wasn't a single star to be seen because of dark clouds and smoke except for the brightest one.

The island knew something bad was coming. Animals were running or flying away in fear. Parrots flew away from trees, a herd of Wild Melodies was moving, and so were monkeys by running away from trees and wild boars running like many other animals. Flowers were closing, some of plants wilting as well. It was truly a horrible sight for watching, the island's nature slowly dying…

But the plants wouldn't wilt just like that. They could easily get scared, and fear caused them to feel negative emotions. Neverland's nature wasn't supposed to feel anything negative, because those feelings would cause them to block, to stop living, and with that they would start losing their life…. Plants kept dying as steps of the doom and death bringer kept echoing throughout the whole island.

As soon as he got out of Mount Highcone, Norman knew what his goal was. If he had no right to live, why would anyone other, less important than him and utterly pathetic deserve that? After 200 years, it was time for him to get the island to remember him. If he was dead, the others were going to be just that as well. No one could laugh, no one could cry, no one would suffer if they were dead! Not that he cared; he just wanted everyone to be lying on the ground. He wanted to see blood coming out, he wanted their skin to be so cold, their eyes to be so wide the moment he killed them…

Frank kept looking around in shock as his master was walking ahead of him. He couldn't believe what just happened, nor did he want that. Taking the girl's life force was one thing which was already bad enough, but taking control of her body so he could destroy the whole island?! Frank hated what was happening, and the worst thing was that it was his fault.

He couldn't stand working for this… _Thing_ , but he knew that he had no choice. He never wanted to have anything to do with him, but after what happened, he couldn't disobey. "Where are we going Master?!" And Norman stopped, the girl's long now dark brown hair brushing right past Frank and hitting him a bit in the face.

"Where do you think? We're going to destroy this entire island of course!" Norman's voice stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, the girl's green eyes smiling in satisfaction.

 _The ballroom was filled with a crowd of people. It was a night time, and the room seemed to be getting fuller every minute. They were wearing all kind of dresses_ _and suits, all of them looked like a single line, and I couldn't help feeling lost in here. The worst thing was that I didn't know anyone…_

 _I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a long royal blue ball gown which was going past my feet. As I turned around, it kept moving as if it was vivid, as if it had a life of its own. It also had glitters, and that was when I touched my hair to see that it was tied in a bun, but the hair kept going down as if it was in a ponytail._

 _It looked nice at all, but since when was I supposed to be in a place like this? But, I didn't know where I was supposed to be in the first place… So why not have fun while we're at it? I started walking through this crowd, not really knowing what to do. Everyone was about to dance, everyone was wearing masks on their faces and they looked completely same now, despite different clothes…_

 _Knowing that I wasn't supposed to be here, I quickly started walking away towards one table and sat on a nearby chair. The orchestra was about to start playing, and that was when I heard clicking of boots across the floor. I looked up and saw that a figure was walking towards me. Like other people in the room, the person was wearing a green mask which was covering his upper part of face till his nose._

 _He was wearing a brown suit along with a matching cloak and dark brown boots which kept going up until his ankles. The person didn't wear anything on its head though and I could see his brown hair being carried a bit by wind which has just come into here from a nearby window which was opened. The stranger stopped right in front of me. "May I have this dance, Miss?" He asked._

 _"No, sorry, I really don't know how to dance and…." I started ranting but he kept looking at me. "Do you trust me?" "What?" I asked in confusion. "If you trust me, there's nothing to be afraid of." The stranger stated calmly. Wait…Why did those words sound so familiar? It was as if I had heard them somewhere else before, but I couldn't figure out from where…. I offered the guy my right hand slowly which he took, making me stand up in process._

 _I was led to the floor just as the orchestra finally started playing. My right hand was still in the guy's left one, and he put his right one around my waist. It was a strange, yet a nice feeling… "You put it on my shoulder." The stranger said quietly, probably referring to my left hand. "Oh, yes!" I quickly put it there while feeling embarrassed. I mean, I was at the ball and I didn't know a simple thing! Just acting like a fool in front of this person was bad enough…._

 _And the stranger started leading the dance, spinning us around once and I felt like it lasted an eternity… Then, he let go of my right hand and I spun around, most probably by instinct while the dress was spinning along with me… That was when he took hold of my waist and lifted me up, spinning me around in the air before putting me down, which also looked familiar from somewhere…_

 _I didn't know when we started, but we were dancing around again, and I liked it very much…. "Liz, I know you're in there." I quickly looked up at the person in surprise, my eyebrows furrowed. Why did he call me like that? "Excuse me?" I asked in confusion, trying to see his eyes, but he kept his head up. "Both of us know this isn't you." "Then what am I?" I demanded, feeling offended for some reason._

 _"More from this, much more." The guy made let go of my hand again and I spun around before taking his hand once again. "Come back," I kept looking at people around the room. "Come back to your family," I spun around again. "Come back to your friends," I took his hand once more. That was when he looked right in my eyes, and I could see his brown ones filled with something that I couldn't describe…. "Come back to me."_

 _But come back from where? And where should I go? This was getting more and more confusing. And why should I come back to him? Why was he giving me those weird, yet familiar feelings? But what I knew for sure was that I wanted this dance to last forever…_

"What now?" Wendy Darling asked Blackbeard in annoyance once they were away from the volcano. They've seen their former prisoner marching right past them, but she looked different now, with a very familiar man to Blackbeard right behind her. That meant that his brother was alive after all…. Wendy's descriptions told him everything he needed to know, and he could imagine the girl and Norman together perfectly.

Blackbeard knew what to do. This was the day he's been waiting for years; this was finally his chance to get rid of the person he hated so much. He was going to kill him once and for all, and there was _no_ way he was going to let some pesky little kids ruin this. "We need to get my dear nephew and his little devils out of the way." He told Wendy firmly.

"But how?" Blackbeard smirked at her question. "I have a perfect plan." He told her.

 **Peter's POV**

I couldn't just stand here and wait. Liz was in danger, and I wasn't going to lose her again! "We need to get out of here, we have to find Frank and…" I started firmly only to be cut off. "Frank?" "Who's that?" Everyone was soon talking at the same time. If they kept going like this, nothing would end up well! "ENOUGH!" I roared, making all of them quiet.

"He's the one who had taken Liz because Norman told him so." I responded while trying to sound calm, but that was pretty much impossible with what `just happened. "But why would Norman want that?" Ficelle was the one who spoke up. I looked at him. "I really don't know, but what I know is that Norman could kill her." I finally said.

Everyone looked at each other. "How do you know that your father…" Cynthia started. " _Don't_ call him that way." I cut her off icily. He was never a father to me, nor did I want to call him or think about him like that. Norman was nothing but a monster, it was because of him that all of this was happening, and I hated him more than anything in the world. He wanted to put me out my misery when I was little; it was about time I did the same to him. He had no idea how much I wanted him to feel the exact amount of pain he made me feel… "Alright, how do you know Norman is capable of that?" Meera was the one who asked now.

"Because he's dangerous." I simply responded. "But _how_ do you know that?" Michael asked with hands on his hips. "He wanted to put me out of my misery with a knife when we were here before the Choombas came, and he would have done that if they hadn't appeared. When my mot… mother died he did nothing but stab people and send them into the air, claiming how he had to teach naughty people a lesson." I finally stated icily, making the others look at each other in shock before looking at me.

Before anyone could say a thing, everything started shaking. "The volcano's waking up!" Lily said in horror. "We need to get out of here!" The Chief declared before all of us made a run for it and flew out of the volcano, but what I saw next was horrible. Neverland's sky was completely black; plants were dying, so were some animals while the other ones were running away! The only time I saw Neverland in this state was when I was with Norman…

"What's happening?!" John, Wendy and Tink looked at each other in horror while we kept watching this horrible sight from the air. "Norman is free, and now he's getting his revenge on the whole island." The Chief spoke up gravely, making me look at him in shock. So he was free?! That was when an explosion could be heard from behind us and I turned around to see lava coming out of the volcano…

"But where is Norman?!" I asked. "Wait, you said that wherever Norman passed, nature would die?" John asked the Chief who nodded. "The path leads to the Jolly Roger!" John then pointed and he was right. It started from Mount Highcone and it ended near the ship! Wasting no time, I quickly started flying there, the others right after me.

 _"Mum, I have this weird feeling." I told Mum once she finished reading me a story. She simply smiled. "But why Avery? Your dad's here, so are your uncles, aunt, grandmother, grandfather and me, we're all safe and sound!" She told me once we were inside._

 _True, Uncle Michael and Uncle John were here to cheer me up, Aunt Wendy loved to read and write with me, Dad loved to keep me company and Mum as well and read stories to me. But… It was like something was missing, something very important. "Except you Mum." I finally spoke up, remembering her strange behavior before I had ended up here._

 _By the time I looked up at Mum, her eyes were green, her hair was dark brown and her skin was so pale…. "MUM?!" I screamed in fright and jumped out of my bed. "Come back here you little brat!" She shouted and I let out another scream before running out of the room. "DAD! UNCLE MICHAEL! UNCLE JOHN! AUNT WENDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I kept shouting while running out of the place, hoping at least someone would hear me…_

 _That was when I was caught by someone and pulled into a bush. It was a man with red hair and hazel eyes and he was looking at me. I was about to scream but he covered my mouth. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He started whispering soothingly."Who are you?!" I demanded only to be shushed once again. "I'm an old friend of your family, my name's Frank." The man introduced himself._

 _"What are you doing here?" "I'm here because of you. Ever wondered how you ended up in Neverland?" I nodded with a frown. "Well, I'm the one who sent you there. Your grandfather Norman had a thing in his possession called Chronomikon and…" "It's like the Metronomikon?" I cut him off in confusion. "Similar, but this one controls time and hours. It's a silver device and it looks just like the Metronomikon but controls time as I have already said."_

 _I frowned while he kept talking. "Norman hid it in Neverland before the Choombas trapped him inside a wall inside Mount Highcone and I found it and used it to bring you here." "Why would you send me in my parents' past?!" I demanded with my arms folded. Not only were Mum and Dad embarrassed, but I had to pretend like I wasn't embarrassed myself…_

 _"Because your parents had to know that it wasn't a simple device that decided their destiny, that it was their own decisions." "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded with a raised eyebrow. "It means that… That you will be born if they go on that path, but you won't exist if they go on the other one. Both things are a possibility, but it's not clear whether it will officially happen."_

 _So that meant that there was a chance for me to live and not to live?! That was really comforting… "But why was I sent wherever I am?!" I demanded angrily. "Your mother was under Blackbeard's influence and she found the Chronomikon and used it to reverse your arrival because it was what he had ordered her to do. Blackbeard needed to do that because he needed all of Neverland's magic to gather inside a volcano and conceal itself. It couldn't be done with you there because you technically didn't belong in that time. Now you're stuck in a limbo in between reality and where you had been before that because of the purpose you were sent back for." "But what's wrong with Mum?!" "Your grandfather wants to destroy the whole island, so he took control of her body to get out because he couldn't come out himself because he's dead. It was easy for him to do it because she was already weak because of what Blackbeard and your great Aunt had been doing to her before. Blackbeard wanted to get rid of whole island's magic because he wanted to break a link between him and your father, but he was unaware that if magic disappeared, the island would turn into nothingness and be destroyed, and your mother was a puppet for his dirty jobs." Frank explained to me gravely._

 _What?! "What link are you talking about?" I demanded lowly. Frank sighed. "If Blackbeard dies, your father will as well and likewise." My eyes widened at hearing those words. It… It couldn't be! "Now Noctorum's on his way to destroy Neverland." "Wait. Noctorum's a demon. Norman is the one who…" And I was cut off._

 _"Noctorum and Norman are_ _**one and the same**_ _person. Norman is Noctorum and Noctorum is Norman, he's a demon." Frank told me firmly. That meant that… My family and friends were in danger! I… I had to do_ _ **something!**_ _"I have to help them!" I exclaimed before realizing that I actually couldn't do anything because I was stuck in this limbo…_

 _That was when Frank gave me a silver device which looked like the Metronomikon. "Is that…" I started, not believing this was really happening. Frank smiled. "Yes. Now go and help save Neverland!" He told me and I nodded back with a look of determination before I started turning around the silver needle…_

"But there's no one in here." Tink stated once we were on the Jolly Roger. She was right, there was no sign of Hook and his pirates either… "Quiet!" Lily suddenly shushed us even though I didn't know why. Until… I could hear muffled cries coming out of under the ship! Wasting no time, we made a run for it towards Hook's cabin before running downstairs to the lower part of the ship.

And all of us gasped. Hook, his pirates, Sienna and the Indians were all tied up with rags over their mouth! And all of their eyes widened once they saw us approaching. They started saying something even quicker and louder, as if they were trying to… "They're… They're warning us?" Wendy asked in confusion and that was when I felt someone putting my hands behind my back…

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted and tried to jump up to break free, but the person had me in a tight grip. Even leg kicking couldn't work at this moment. And when I looked up, everyone was captured as well, but by skeletons… One of them was holding me as well, and when I looked up, Wendy, John and Michael's mother was walking towards us.

She laughed. "I never thought you were so stupid to fall in our trap!" "Mum, please stop it!" John shouted to her. And she smiled smugly, walked to him before slapping him! "I will stop it if you shut up!" She told her son icily before looking at me. "Now that all of you decided to join us, we can get the party started!" She smirked. "What are you talking about?!" I demanded. "About our plan of course! Since this thing with Elizabeth didn't work because of you interrupting us, we have no choice but to kill her and Norman, which is why Blackbeard's currently on his way to them." "But the trail led us here!" Baby argued.

Wendy Darling started laughing. "A little bit of magic for camouflage and burned flowers always do the trick!" So we had followed the wrong trail… That was when the skeletons let us go and went to stand behind the woman while all of us hit the ground. The woman walked to in front of me and I looked up at her while still lying on the ground. "Don't worry; I'll say hi to your girlfriend for you before I kill her!" She mocked.

I looked into those icy blue eyes angrily. How could she be like this? "You're no match for Liz." I told her icily. And she kneeled right in front of me. "You want to say how _you_ 're no match for Elizabeth?" She stated before standing up. "You didn't know two months ago that something was wrong with her, so that pretty much sums up everything." She smiled smugly before slamming the door.

I quickly stood up and started hitting the door with my fists in hopes of breaking them. "PETER, STOP!" Wendy and John tried to stop me but I kept hitting the door. I had to break them, I had to stop her, I couldn't let her, Blackbeard and Norman harm Liz… "IT'S NO USE!" John shouted to me but I ignored him and that was when I felt pain in my hands…

By the time I looked at them, blood was coming out of cuts on them but the weirdest thing was that they didn't heal after few seconds like they would usually… "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself." I said quietly once I realized that we couldn't get out of here…

 **Third Person's POV**

What Wendy Darling didn't know was that skeletons didn't manage to capture everyone. Tinker Bell sent the skeleton which was about to grab Michael flying in the air, and the duo quickly ran out of the place and outside the ship, but they heard everything.

And then, the woman came out as well. "GET THEM!" She screamed in rage and the fairy quickly sprinkled Michael with fairy dust just as two skeletons were racing towards him. The youngest Darling flew up and the skeletons hit into each other, breaking in process. They flew away from the ship. "What now?" Michael asked the fairy once they were in the air.

And suddenly, they heard a scream, a very familiar one. Avery was falling in the air towards the ocean! Tinker Bell quickly flew to the girl and saved her with her fairy dust. "Thanks Tink!" She smiled once she was floating in the air. "AVERY!" Michael cried and flew to the girl, hugging her tightly. "UNCLE MICHAEL!" Avery hugged him back. "We're so happy to see you!" Michael smiled and the fairy nodded.

"I'm glad to see you too." Avery smiled back once Tinker Bell was on her left shoulder. "But where are the others?" She then asked seriously. Michael frowned. "Mum trapped Wendy, John, the pirates, Sienna, the whole Never Tribe, the Lost Kids and Peter inside the Jolly Roger." He pointed through grey clouds at the ship. "She and Blackbeard want to kill Norman and Elizabeth." Tinker Bell then stated with hands on her hips, making Avery look at the fairy in horror.

"What?!" Michael nodded sadly. "I just want to know why Mum hates us." He stated with tears streaming down his cheeks and Avery quickly hugged him once again. "But why is the weather like this?" She then asked once she noticed the black sky. "Because of Norman being set free, the nature here is slowly dying, so is magic." Tinker Bell explained with a hand on her forehead.

The trio looked at each other. "Norman wants to destroy the whole island by using Mum's body." Avery then spoke up, making Michael and Tinker Bell gape at her. "So what can we do?" Michael asked in shock. "We need help." Tinker Bell then told them before they looked at the brightest and only star in the black sky. They knew what to do and they had to be fast.

"Are you okay?" Wendy Darling asked her son in the hospital once she and Victoria were with him and George. "I'm fine, thanks. The nurse said that I'm able to get out of here now." John Darling responded with a smile which his mother returned before hugging him.

That was when two people ran inside the room where the four adults were. "Mister Darling, are you alright?!" Harrison asked once he and Rose were panting in front of them. "Who are you?" Victoria asked them. "These are Liz's friends Rose and Harrison." Wendy Darling explained. John Darling frowned. "I'm alright, thank you. But if you two are here, where's my daughter?" He asked.

"UNCLE JOHN! GRANDMA! AUNT VICTORIA! DAD!" Someone's voice could be heard as two kids ran inside the room as well with a nurse chasing them. "Come back here you little brats!" She exclaimed but Michael and Avery ran up to behind Wendy Darling. "Everything's alright." She smiled at the furious nurse. "The intruders ran in even though I didn't give them my permission to enter the hospital, they're just kids!" She shouted furiously.

"They were looking for us, now you can leave." The old woman replied simply with a warm smile, making the angry nurse stalk away. She then turned around to face the two of them while Victoria, John and George were gaping. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Wendy Darling suddenly hugged Avery who returned the hug with a small smile. _'So this is my great grandmother?'_ She thought happily.

But John Darling then stood up. "Excuse me, but who are _you_?" He asked Avery suspiciously. "Oh, Avery? Well Uncle John, she's…" Michael started only to be cut off. "Yeah, who are you? You look like Liz when she was little and…" Victoria was the one talking now. "What's your name?" George cut Victoria off and soon all three of them were talking at the same time.

"QUIET!" A fairy suddenly flew out from behind Avery's hair and screamed, making all of them except Wendy, Michael and Avery gape at her. "Who are you?!" George pointed his finger at the fairy who had her arms folded. "Tinker Bell, is that you?" John suddenly asked with his eyes wide. "Yes, it's me, and this girl over here is Avery, your granddaughter." The fairy stated firmly. And that was when John Darling lost his consciousness….

 **So, Norman is finally free, Neverland is slowly dying, Blacktail is fired, Wendy and Blackbeard managed to fool everyone and now they're off to kill Norman and Liz, Avery is back, she, Michael and Tinker Bell take action and John finally finds out he has a granddaughter but he doesn't take it well XD. What do you think about this and what will happen next? Until next time!**


	64. WHAT A HIJACK!

**Dream lighting: Thank you and well, we're going to see that, as for the latter one, hm, maybe, unless something happens to one of them….  
Well, I hope you'll like this chapter. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Yes, it's me, and this girl over here is Avery, your granddaughter." Tinker Bell stated with hands on her hips. John Darling's eyes widened before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. They closed, his right index finger pointed in fairy's direction before he lost his consciousness…. "Oh brother." Tinker Bell face palmed in disbelief once Victoria ran to help her now unconscious husband along with Rose and Harrison who were watching Avery in disbelief.

George was also looking at her in shock while on his bad, his hand touching bandages which were on his head because of his car crash. "What do you mean she's his granddaughter?" Harrison demanded. "And you're actually real?!" Rose pointed at the fairy who rolled her eyes. " _Of course_ I'm real, what did you think I was, a doll?!" "Well sorry Tinker Sm…." Rose started angrily only for Harrison to cover her mouth before she could insult the fairy.

"STOP IT, WILL YOU?!" Michael ran in between all of them, shouting angrily. And they stopped. The youngest Darling was glaring at them, breathing heavily. "Yes, Tinker Bell is real and yes…" "Uncle Michael, calm down." Avery walked to him slowly, making Victoria, George, Rose and Harrison gape at each other.

"NO! How can I calm down when Mum wants to kill Liz, when she trapped my siblings and friends, when my uncle got unconscious and we need him the most, and when everyone here is arguing?!" Michael screamed. "What?" Wendy Darling asked, walking to his grandson slowly with a look of concern on her face.

Tears were brimming in Michael's eyes and threatening to start streaming down his cheeks. Victoria started slapping her husband in hopes of waking him up. "Alright, alright, I'm up!" He shot up and looked at everyone in the room, his eyes wide. "What in the world happened?!" "You lost consciousness John." His mother told him before turning around to look at Michael, Avery and Tinker Bell.

"Please tell us everything." She said pleadingly. The trio looked at each other and nodded. "Neverland is dying." Avery then stated. "What?" John, Harrison and Wendy asked while the others were looking at them as if they were crazy. Michael sighed and opened his mouth, starting the story….

 **Peter's POV**

"Thanks." Sienna muttered once Wendy untied her ropes. I was looking at the ceiling while sitting on the ground. That was when I felt my knuckles stinging once again and I looked at them to see that they haven't stopped bleeding yet. Why though? Usually if something like this happened the wound would heal and…

That was when I saw the Chief walking towards me slowly so I quickly folded my arms and looked away, hoping he wouldn't see what I was looking at. "Peter?" "Yes?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent but it wasn't working at all this time… That was when I felt someone taking my right hand and pulling me up, looking at my hand in horror. It was Ficelle, and he and the others were gaping at me. "I'm fine." I responded icily before folding my arms once again.

"Why didn't it disappear?" Cynthia asked in confusion. The Chief sighed. "Because of magic disappearing, you can't heal quickly anymore." "But wait. The water gave him that, it's what revived him, so if he can't heal anymore, doesn't that mean…" John trailed off. "No." Lily quickly cut him off. "That water is a part of his body, what keeps him alive, and that can't change. What the problem here is the way the effects of the water manifest on the outside. Like other magic disappearing, the outside effects have disappeared as well, so will all of our other magical abilities…."

And that was just awesome. Wait, she said all of our magical abilities? Did that mean… No, it couldn't be! I quickly flew up, or to be more precise, _tried_ to fly up but Meera quickly caught me just as I was falling and put me on the ground. "Thanks Meera." I told the girl who smiled back. That was when Lily frowned and we heard something like voices but they were coming from the outside.

"What is that?!" Hook demanded while standing up. "Shut it, Captain!" Lily shouted before putting a hand behind her left ear. After a few seconds, her eyes widened. "Trees and plants are talking." She stated. "You can understand their language?" Ficelle and John asked her in amazement and she nodded before she continued listening.

"They're talking about Norman and how he got here…" She stated and then her eyebrows furrowed. "They're dying…" "We know that!" Cynthia cut her off annoyed and Lily glared. And after that, a look of horror was on her face. "They say that Norman wants to destroy entire Neverland." "WHAT?!" Sienna, the Lost Kids and the pirates chorused.

It didn't surprise me though. With Norman, anything was possible. "What about Liz, ask them what he's doing to her?!" I demanded. Lily closed her eyes before opening them after few seconds and listening again. "They're scared of the person who's making them wilt and they say that she doesn't care at all." My eyes widened.

"You're lying!" I accused angrily. It wasn't Liz, it wasn't her! "Face it Pan, that would explain why their mother and your crazy uncle want to destroy her and that blasted Norman guy." Hook spoke up nonchalantly. I growled and marched to right in front of that son of a… "You shut up." I told him lowly while glaring. Who did he think he was?!

Hook was glaring back and we were soon growling at each other. "And I thought things couldn't get any worse." John face palmed and Smee agreed with him while they kept watching us arguing.

 **Third Person's POV**

"And this Norman's been trapped in the wall inside Mount Highcone for 200 years until…" "Until what?!" John cut his nephew off. Michael looked up at him. "Until he took over Liz's body and escaped out of it." He stated through gritted teeth. "You know what, that's ridiculous…." He started. "WHAT IS RIDICULOUS?! YOU'VE BEEN STABBED BY BLACKBEARD HIMSELF, AND YOU STILL FIND THIS A JOKE?! YOU'D BEEN FIGHTING PIRATES WAY BEFORE US, AND NOW YOU'RE LIKE THIS?! YOUR DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER, SHE MIGHT DIE FOR ALL WE KNOW, AND YOU'RE HERE SAYING HOW THAT'S NONSENSE?!" "What?" "Mum and Blackbeard have been using her for their own purposes, and with magic now disappearing and Neverland dying because of Norman, they're going to kill him and Liz!"

Harrison got in between them. "But where are Wendy, John, Peter and the others?" "They're trapped inside the Jolly Roger!" Avery exclaimed and he looked at her. "So Wendy's alive?" Wendy asked in shock. "She is!" Michael confirmed. "But why would she do this?" She then asked her grandson.

Michael looked down. "I don't know." He stated sadly. "But what I know is that people and place I love is going to disappear forever if we keep sitting here." He then looked up at Avery with determination who nodded before looking at Tinker Bell who bared her fist angrily. "So, I have a granddaughter, huh?" John sat up slowly and looked at Avery.

He then looked up for a moment. "Elizabeth is so done for once I get to talk to her." He muttered in disbelief then looked at Avery again. "To hell with that now. Well Avery, welcome to the family." He held his hands open for her and Avery ran into a hug. "Grandpa!" And John returned it. "I hate to break it, but you found a wrong day for Thanksgiving Dinner." Rose told them once Victoria walked to the girl hesitantly who hugged her.

"Then we're going." John stood up. "Wait, what?" Avery asked. "Neverland is in danger, and we have to do something!" He responded firmly. "He's right." Wendy walked to stand next to her son. "But…" "Neverland isn't just a part of you two, you know. It's a part of Mother and me too, and it's a part of all of the Darlings. The story about this island and Peter Pan are a part of who we are, it's in our family's blood and they always will be, and we're not going to let this legacy end just like that. Besides, my daughter is in danger, I owe her that much." John stated firmly with his right fist clenched.

Wendy looked at her son. "I'm proud of you John." "Me too Mother." She smiled before looking at Michael, Avery and Tinker Bell with determination. "We're going then." John was about to walk through the door only for Wendy to stop him. "John wait, I'm coming too." "Not you Mother, it will be too dangerous." "So what?! John Darling, I'm your mother and you can't tell me what to do! Besides, I don't want Neverland to be destroyed either!"

"But…" "If she's coming, we're coming too!" Rose and Harrison declared firmly. "Now you two…" John started only for Michael to cut him off. "Excellent, the more, the merrier! We're going to hijack that ship and show those silly little boogers what we're made of!" "Michael, language!" George scolded from his bed. "I want to come too!" Victoria suddenly stated. "No Victoria, you stay here. Someone should stay with George." John told his wife. "But…" "This is something I must do on my own. Please?" Victoria looked into her husband's brown eyes and sighed. She knew everything about the Darlings now, and she knew that this was important to John, so she couldn't say no. He finally got to his senses, and this was the least the both of them could do for their daughter. "Fine. But come back with her, alright?" She hugged him. "I will, I promise."

And he went to stand beside Michael, Avery, his mother, Tinker Bell, Harrison and Rose. George groaned. "I finally believe in that story, and I miss all of fun? So unfair!" He stated sulkily and folded his arms. "That's why I'm keeping you company." Victoria sat on a bed next to him with a smirk once seven of them opened a window and flew through it.

"So I have a great niece, my wife wants to kill my niece and my son, brother-in-law, mother-in-law, my niece's friends, my great niece and a fairy have gone to save my children, future nephew-in-law and other people to save the imaginary island from getting destroyed. The story of my life." He stated with a crazy grin before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost his consciousness.

John Darling couldn't believe it. He was flying once again. Rose on the other hand, could believe it now. "I'm flying!" She exclaimed excitedly and Harrison shook his head in amusement, but he was happy to be able to fly again as well. It was a familiar feeling to Wendy, and she couldn't help feeling happy as that familiar star was coming closer…

Wendy and John should be happy because they got to see the well familiar island once again, but they weren't. With the black sky, smoke and nature dying, this wasn't Neverland they remembered, it was far from that. "What now?" Harrison asked once they stopped in the air. Tinker Bell frowned. "How about we observe the ship?" She asked and they flew around it, but one thing was sure. It _was_ guarded by skeletons marching on the deck, and there were more than ten of them. In fact, there were twenty, if not more!

"Maybe we could get some weapons from the Never Tree?" Avery suddenly suggested. "That's an awesome idea!" Michael grinned. John nodded but kept looking at the familiar ship. If his daughter wasn't there, where was she? "We'll find her John." Wendy whispered with a hand on his right shoulder. "I hope so Mother, I hope so."

 **Peter's POV**

 _Everything was black. No one was here, and this mountain seemed to be endless, just walking here didn't make any sense, but I had a feeling something bad was coming. There was no sign of life in here, only an endless path of death and doom, which looked like it wanted to lead me towards somewhere…_

 _That was when someone bumped into me and I looked down to see… Liz looking at me. "You're alright." I said in relief. Thank goodness Norman wasn't here, nor Blackbeard and that she was… "No Peter, I'm not. You're not supposed to be here." She was suddenly pushing me away. "What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. I didn't understand a thing now._

 _"JUST LEAVE, ALRIGHT?!" She screamed and looked at the ground with hands on her head. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you ever again." I stated firmly and walked closer to her, taking her left hand off her head gently. "Peter, please don't do this. Leave while you still can. He… He…" I shook my head firmly. After all we've been through; I wasn't going to turn my back just like that._

 _"I don't care about him Liz, I never did. And I certainly won't walk away now." And just when I finished saying that, she started screaming. "STOP IT! DON'T MAKE HIM… DON'T MAKE_ _ **ME**_ _HURT YOU!" She didn't stop screaming and was backing away from me, and that was when I noticed something that made my heart rate faster._

 _Liz's skin was turning pale white, her hair was dark brown now, just like mine, and then she looked up, but her eyes were piercing green… "Stupid Peter, did you really think that 200 years would change anything between us?" She smirked and started laughing, but it wasn't her voice, it was…_ _ **Norman's**_ _….. "What have you done to her?!" I demanded._

 _"Oh, I haven't done anything, why would you think that?" Norman chuckled nonchalantly. "Liz, please stop it." I said quietly now. Norman tilted his head to the right with a look of amusement. "You don't get it, do you? There is no Liz now, she's gone, this is all that remains along with me! But, I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't get it, after what happened to Louise, you were nothing but a coward!" He smirked before he started laughing once again…_

I shot up and saw that everyone else was still sleeping on the floor. Norman was still on the loose and we still couldn't do a thing… Liz was out there with him and I couldn't do anything… Knuckles stopped bleeding by now, but I didn't care at all. Suddenly, I heard something going above us, and it was very loud. My eyebrows furrowed, what was that? The others began stirring.

"TALLY HO!" I could hear someone shouting. "TAKE THAT, YOU SILLY LITTLE…" Was that. "Michael?!" I cried in happiness. "It's Michael!" Cynthia, Wendy, John and Lily chorused happily.

 **Third Person's POV**

"TALLY HO!" Michael, Harrison, Tinker Bell, Rose and Avery cried as they were charging along with John towards the ship, Wendy behind them slowly. "TAKE THAT, YOU SILLY LITTLE…" Michael jumped on one skeleton with a bat in his right hand and started hitting it. Avery charged at two of them with a wooden sword in her hand and started turning around, the creatures slicing because of the sword's impact.

Rose was looking at one skeleton coming towards her. "Um, I don't really know how to…" "Just hit the damned skeleton!" Harrison shouted to her and she did so, firing from a slingshot straight at it and making it break. Two skeletons were running towards Wendy who took her cane and swung it at them, destroying them. Harrison and John were facing each other back to back with swords in their hands.

"Ever fought skeletons?" Harrison asked him. "Nope, just pirates." John shook his head. One of them started coming closer to John but he cut off its hand. "But I'm not so rusty!" He smiled just as Harrison slashed one skeleton's head. But then, another three were coming towards them only for Tinker Bell to throw a barrel at them. "You're welcome." She smiled.

Michael then ran to the door inside Hook's cabin and tried to open them only to be unsuccessful. "IT'S LOCKED!" He shouted in annoyance and started kicking the door. "Wait, I have an idea!" John suddenly said and looked at a nearby machine gun. He ran to the door. "Whoever's in there, get out of the center of the room and don't get any closer under any circumstances! Got it?" "Got it!" Wendy's voice shouted back.

"Uncle John, what are you doing?!" Michael asked as his uncle got the machine gun and pointed it at the deck. "Getting them out of there!" He responded before firing…. And creating a hole inside the deck! Harrison then stabbed the sword into the deck next to it, and started creating an even larger one. "HERE I COME!" Michael shouted and he and Avery jumped into the hole once it was big enough, only for both of them to land on Peter's back…

Avery smiled sheepishly once she saw on whose back they were sitting on. "Oh, hi Dad." She rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile. "You know what, I don't need Grand Theft Auto V, Mortal Kombat is a thing for me!" Michael pumped his fist into the air excitedly, making Peter groan in annoyance and letting his head hit the ground.

John Darling, Harrison, Wendy Darling, Rose and Tinker Bell flew down while Avery and Michael were getting off Peter. "Michael!" John and Wendy cried, rushing to their brother to hug him. That was when they noticed the others. "Grandma? Uncle John? Rose? Harrison? Avery?" They asked in astonishment. "Avery!" The Lost Kids and Lily ran to the girl and hugged her. "Tink." Peter smiled a bit once the fairy flew right in front of him and hugged him before Avery hugged him as well.

"But what are you doing here?" He then asked the other four who came. "So you're that famous Peter Pan." Rose responded before anyone could say anything. "Yes, it's me Rose." He responded. "How do you know…" "He's Luke." Harrison cut her off, making her glare at him. "What else haven't you told me?" She asked annoyed.

"We're here to help." Harrison then told Peter. "That's right." John Darling agreed and Peter looked at him from head to toe. This man in front of him was an _adult_ after all, but after remembering from where he had seen him before, he knew who this person could be. It was Liz's father."Long time, no see John." "I agree."

Chubs then walked to all of them. "That's nice and all, but we're kind of in the middle of a problem, you know." "Norman wants to destroy the whole island." Avery piped in. Peter's eyes widened for a moment but that was quickly replaced with determination and anger. "Then we're going to stop him." He responded firmly only to be cut off. "Wait!" Sienna suddenly said. "What?" "We're coming with you." She declared. "I hate to agree with Miss Sienna, but this time she's right." Hook grunted while coming next to her, making the thief girl roll her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, your uncle and father chose a wrong moment for Thanksgiving Dinner, and they threatened _my_ island, and no one threatens my home!" She stated with determination. "They've also threatened _my_ island, and no stupid flying flees get away with it!" " _OUR ISLAND_ IS IN DANGER!" Smee, Jaro, Asbjorn, Chuluun, Dagan and Jake Sorrow agreed. "This is _our island, OUR HOME,_ and we sure aren't going to let someone destroy it!" The Lost Kids chorused along with Avery, the Indians piping in right after them.

Wendy, John, Michael, their uncle and grandmother looked at each other. "We've always been by your side, and nothing is going to change that." John spoke up. Peter looked at all of people who were willing to fight for and protect their home. This place has always been his home as well, and there was no way he was going to let it get destroyed.

"It's time to fight for our freedom and right to be who we are here, our right to never grow up." He finally stated. "YES!" Everyone shouted, signaling this as the beginning of the final battle. Although it may have been final, it was going to be harder than anyone expected….

 **And I guess this is where the final battle begins XD. So… What do you think? I hope it was good and see you next time!**


	65. Legend Of The End Of The World

**Dream lighting: Hm, we'll see who's going to save who here or whether they will actually save someone because… What's the point in saying everything? XD  
fanficlover13: Thank you and I'll make sure to correct parts like that.  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

As soon as cheering ended, everything started shaking. "MY POOR SHIP!" Hook cried and started hugging Smee. "Now Captain, would you prefer staying here in the dark or getting out?" Smee tried to comfort him. "As soon as this end of the world thing is done Pan, you'll pay for ruining my ship!" Hook told Peter icily who glared back.

"It's not me who fired a machine gun at the deck in case you haven't known." He responded just as icily. "You can argue about ships and guns later." John and Sienna came in between the two, looking at them in disbelief. "Our main priority is stopping both Norman and Blackbeard." John then stated. "But how do we do that?" Jaro spoke up.

John frowned before the Great Chief walked to him. "I think the first thing we need to do is go and check whether there are still some creatures left here." Peter frowned. "But by the time we search for the place, either Neverland will be destroyed or Blackbeard will kill Norman! Actually, Blackbeard killing Norman is not bad…" He trailed off and Avery's eyes widened at hearing those words.

"Dad, it's not what you think it is…" She started only to be cut off. "Liz must be with him but…" "She's _not_ with him Peter! I mean, she is but…" Michael started. "But what? Is she with him or not?!" Peter demanded. "If you count her being with him as the fact that he's in her body, then that's pretty much it!" Michael finally had enough of it.

Peter turned around to look at the youngest Darling. "What did you say?" He asked lowly while walking to him. "He got out of Mount Highcone by using her body and that's how he plans on destroying Neverland." Avery ran in between Michael and Peter. _"There is no Liz now, she's gone, this is all that remains along with me!"_ That was what Norman told him in that dream… That was when everything around him stopped. Peter already hated Norman because of who he was and what he had done before, but this was the final straw. It was as if something had just woken up inside of him, something weird, strange, but it finally came out.

Words couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was combined with anger, hatred and many other things. He wanted to kill Norman himself, he wanted him to beg for mercy before he killed him, he wanted to enjoy doing it so much… Peter had never felt something like this before, nor did he express so much anger, fury and hatred towards one person, not even _Hook_ , this was something completely new to him! What he wanted to know was where those murderous thoughts were coming from and why…

 _"You're just like your father. Careless."_ Blackbeard's voice came to his mind once again. That was what Blackbeard wanted, huh? He wanted him to be just like his father. Oh, well Peter _w_ _as_ going to give him and Norman what they wanted. He was going to be just as careless, and he didn't care what the others thought about this. Those new feelings were growing stronger inside of him, but he didn't care at all.

 _"But wasn't the point for me not to be like the person I loathed?"_ That little voice in the back of his head suddenly asked unsure. Peter had to admit that it had a point but… That _w_ _asn't_ important. Maybe he thought that way when he was little, but that was a long time ago. It was in the past, and now the future of the island was in danger because of those two… Norman was a monster, so was Blackbeard, and the pirate comparing him to his brother just made Peter even more determined to put both of them out of their misery… "How about we split up?" Chubs suddenly suggested.

The other Lost Kids nodded. "Do whatever you want, but leave Norman to me." Peter suddenly spoke up trying to sound the most normal he could. "Peter…" Tinker Bell started. "What?" He looked at her indifferently before looking at the others. John, Wendy, Michael, Ficelle, Cynthia were looking at him unsure while the others were whispering.

"I can go and see whether there are any Wild Melodies left!" John suggested. "That's a great idea John!" Meera stated and Chubs, Cynthia, Sienna and Dagan came beside her. "We'll come with you." Cynthia stated and the other four nodded. "I'll go with our tribe to see whether the Talking Trees are still here!" Lily stated with a group of Indians behind her.

Tinker Bell looked at them. "I'll go to my Fairy Godmothers." She spoke up. "We'll come with you!" Wendy said as Jake Sorrow, Chuluun and her grandmother came beside her. "We can check out whether Choombas are still in their temple." Ficelle said and looked at the Great Chief, Rose, Harrison and Maia who nodded in agreement. "I'm going with you to find Norman." John Darling told Peter firmly and suddenly, a thunder could be heard. Everyone quickly looked up at the sky to see some green light coming down from it, shining at the ocean and ground.

As soon as they got out of their former prison, everyone looked at the ocean to see something coming out of water and climbing up the ship slowly… "Skeletons…" Wendy commented while shivering in fear. "GET OFF MY SHIP, YOU STUPID LITTLE BONES!" Hook shouted after Smee unsuccessfully tried to stop him from doing that, and then the skeletons looked up, climbing even faster towards the ship….

"Avery, Hook, Smee, Jaro, Asbjorn and I will stay here and fight those little freaks, you guys go!" Michael declared with determination on his face. "YES! No one touches my boat and gets away with it!" Hook exclaimed. "But Michael, it will be too dangerous…" Wendy started only for Michael to cut her off. "So were many of our adventures! If we don't fight, this will be the end of the world! Well you know what? If it's a fight Norman, Blackbeard and Mum want, the fight they shall get!" Avery came beside Michael and nodded. "I agree Uncle Michael. NOW GO!" She shouted and soon after everyone flew off the ship thanks to Tinker Bell's fairy dust, leaving the six of them to fight.

 **John's POV**

"Let's go!" I declared with Meera, Dagan, Sienna, Chubs and Cynthia flying after me. We were looking all over the island, and the sight wasn't nice at all. Skeletons were coming out of the ground and walking everywhere, stepping on plants which were already dying… "Maybe they ran away?" Dagan suggested but Meera shook her head. "They must be here!" She said firmly and that was when I noticed something running right under us… It was… The Wild Melodies! I quickly flew to the leader which was running. However, it was afraid and I could see that because it hit me and I fell on the ground with a thud. I rubbed my back for few seconds before flying back to him slowly. "Easy now, easy…" I started playing music and it calmed down…

"Are you coming or not?!" I asked the others who cheered and sat on Wild Melodies while I was still playing, the Melodies trampling skeletons and running slowly through Neverland.

 **Ficelle's POV**

The Chief, Maia and those two were flying with us towards the temple of the Choombas. "Excuse me, but who are you two?" I finally decided to ask them. The girl and the boy looked at each other before looking at me. "My name's Harrison and this is Rose." The boy pointed at himself and then at the girl. "We're Liz's friends." Rose added.

I frowned at hearing my friend's name, actually, my _former_ friend's name. We haven't been talking ever since she started insulting all of us… I was a despicable idiot after all, that was what she had called me…

 _"Everyone, meet Wendy, John, Michael and Liz!" Peter stated once all of us joined him to see newcomers. There were two boys and two girls. A younger boy had black hair, amber eyes and was dressed in a blue with white stripes shirt and yellow pants while the older one had glasses, brown hair under a red and white cap and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with collar, red jacket and grey pants._

 _One of girls had short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with blue pants. The other one looked_ _ **way**_ _too familiar though… She was looking at us with her dark blue eyes in amazement and her light brown hair was way longer than the other girl's, it was going till her waist! The girl wore a dark blue skirt, violet shirt with pink polka dots and a vest and that was when I realized who she reminded me of._

S _he resembled Wendy! "So you're the Lost Kids?!" The black haired boy asked happily with a smile. "Yes Michael, that's them!" Peter told him. "This is Cynthia." He pointed at her and she gave the four newcomers thumbs up in greeting. "Maia." Then at her. "Awesome!" She smiled. "Meera." "How do you do?" Meera bowed playfully. "Baby." "Hi." Baby greeted shyly. "Chubs." "Nice to meet you!" He greeted after he managed to catch an exploding watermelon which had fallen out of his hands while Peter was introducing us. "And Stringbean!" I frowned and simply waved._

 _"Lost Kids, this is Michael." Peter pointed at the black haired little boy who smiled. "Wendy." The short haired girl waved. "John." The boy with glasses gave us thumbs up. "And Liz!" The girl who resembled Wendy smiled as well._

 _I frowned while watching the others playing. After what happened with Wendy, no way I was going to trust that girl, I mean, she looked almost just like her! I pulled Cynthia aside by her right hand. "What is it, Stringbean?" She demanded annoyed. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you see that girl looks just like Wendy?!" I asked her in disbelief._

 _Her eyes widened at hearing those words and she quickly ran to tell the other Lost Kids. I was feeling a bit bad now because none of us wanted to talk to that Liz girl now, and she didn't know why but… It was better. That way, all of us wouldn't get closer to each other and history wouldn't repeat itself again. This was for the best._

 _I was looking through my math formulas in front of the Never Tree when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see the Liz girl looking at me a bit nervously. "What do you want?" I demanded. "I just wanted to see what you were doing and…" "Why would you care what I'm doing?! Now leave me alone!" I stated icily, closing my book with a thud and standing up._

 _"It's just that… I thought maybe we could be, you know, friends?" I laughed at hearing that. "Well that was a nice try. I think_ _ **not**_ _!" I declared before turning around and marching away. However, soon after that, I tripped on something and found myself falling on the ground… "Ficelle!" I could hear the girl calling me and I raised an eyebrow. Ficelle? What was that supposed to mean?!_

 _If only I could see, which was pretty much impossible because I didn't have my glasses… However, soon after, someone put them on my face and I looked up to see the Liz girl looking at me in worry. "What did you just call me?" I demanded. "Oh, sorry, it came out of my mouth! It's just that, you see, ficelle is actually string bean in French and with Wendy always mentioning it for her classes, I kind of got used to it and…_

 _Ficelle… It was Stringbean, yet it somehow sounded better… Maybe this girl wasn't as bad as I thought, maybe I was wrong. I stood up and cleaned the dust off my pants before looking at her. "I'm sorry, we may have got on a wrong start," I started, offering her a hand. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz." The girl took it slowly and spoke up meekly. I smiled. "My name is Stringbean, but you can call me Ficelle."_

That was two years ago, but I still remembered it like it was yesterday. It was after that that everyone started calling me Ficelle instead and I liked it… It was all before that fight all in all. What she said to us did hurt, especially since we were her friends… But that was when I remembered and realized something. I was so stupid!

Liz wouldn't do something like that at all, it was all because of Blackbeard's influence and I should have known better, _we_ should have known better… My friend was in danger, and there was no way I was going to do nothing! That was when we landed in front of the temple and we entered it slowly to see all of the Choombas talking to each other.

"Choombas, we came to ask for your help, Neverland is in danger!" The Chief declared, making all of the Choombas look up at him in fear. Then, one of them walked to him. "Choombas can't do anything. Norman free, Choombas afraid to fight." "So what?! Norman may be free, but that's why Neverland needs you now the most!" Maia marched to them. "Maybe you can trap him once again?" Rose spoke up.

The Choomba shook his head. "Choombas can't do that. Choombas afraid of Norman, once Norman trapped, once freed, he can't get inside the wall again. Choombas knew this day would come, the Choombas' legend said of the end of the world for Neverland. Choombas can't do anything." The leader spoke up.

"Listen, I know you're afraid, we all are. We're afraid of losing our home, people we care about, but we have to fight, we chose to do it. With skeletons invading this island, your home is going to disappear as well." I finally decided to join the conversation. The Choombas looked at each other before looking at me with buds in their hands.

 **Wendy's POV**

"Poppy, Iris, Petunia, Daisy!" Tinker Bell exclaimed once Jake Sorrow, Chuluun, Grandma, she and I flew to their lake. They were lying on the ground, but they were still breathing… "Neverland's magic is…" Daisy trailed off weakly. "Disappearing, we know, but Norman is free and now…" Tinker Bell started only to but off. "That is even worse." Petunia said with a hand on her forehead.

Grandma and I looked at each other in worry. Did this mean that they couldn't help us? Iris frowned. "Once all of the nature disappears, so will all of our magic…" Poppy stood up and walked to us. "Norman, there was only one way he could get out, so tell me, who is it?" She asked. "Liz." I said quietly, making her eyes widen.

"Norman wants to destroy this place, and we really need your help." Tinker Bell then told them. The four of them looked at each other nodded.

 **Third Person's POV**

Norman and Frank were going through the forest until they came to one clearing. "What now, Master?" Frank asked. Norman started waving with his hands slowly and that was when green dust started coming from the ground. He lifted his hands up quickly and green light started coming from the sky. "First, in order for Neverland to be destroyed, it has to be invaded with souls and remains of the dead ones, because then it's a place of death and doom…" Norman explained once the clearing apart and lifted up in the air.

"Second, the place of the ritual must be separated from the rest of the island so no one could disturb me, and it's your job not to make anyone do that." He told Frank. "Third, I need all of the magic from the island's volcano to come to me once it has gathered itself in there completely. I'll use it to blow this place up in the air." Norman smiled evilly. Little did he know that his brother and Wendy were listening to the whole conversation…

Wendy looked at Blackbeard. "How are you going to kill him?" She asked smugly. Blackbeard smiled back just as smugly before taking a huge knife out of his pocket. "With _this_." He showed it to her. And just as Norman and Frank were talking, someone suddenly charged at them. They looked up to see… Blackbeard and Wendy with a knife in Blackbeard's right hand!

Norman gasped in fake shock before he made his brother unable to move and threw the knife out of his hand away. "You fool, have you forgot who you're dealing with?" He asked smugly once the stunning spell stopped working. However, Blackbeard took out his sword only for Norman to send him flying to the ground.

Wendy shoved Frank to the ground before she was thrown away by Norman as well. "Fools, how naïve can you be?! Trying to kill me, huh? I'm already dead! The only thing you'll kill is my lovely friend who let me borrow her body!" He smirked while moving a strand of dark brown hair out of his face.

And just as he said that, a voice could be heard behind him. "Liz?" And he turned around to see a boy and a grown up man with glasses looking at her in shock. John Darling couldn't believe it. He finally found his daughter, but he didn't like what he saw now. This was nothing like her… Peter was in shock as well, but he's already seen it in his dream… He couldn't believe it. Was this what Norman had done…

However, suddenly, all those feelings of shock disappeared. They were replaced by pure anger, hatred, fury and more negative emotions. The only thing Peter knew at this moment was that this monster was going to destroy this island and that he was standing right in front of him. He didn't care anymore, there was this voice in his head, and it had clear instructions. _"Kill him. Kill Norman."_

It was loud and clear. Peter was going to be just what his dearest uncle and father wanted him to be. Merciless, cold, and he didn't care about anything else in the world. Taking his dagger out, Peter let out what seemed to be a cry of uncontrollable rage and not paying attention to what the others were doing, charged at Norman and jumped on him, lifting the dagger up high and getting ready to stab the person he hated more than anything in the world…

But also the person he cared for. Not that he cared about anything else. What he saw at this moment was only Norman and… _"Just do it. Put yourself and him out of your miseries…"_ The voice encouraged. Peter knew he had to listen. And he lifted the dagger up again…

 **Gotta love cliffhangers XD. Now here's the question. Does Peter have it in him to kill Norman or not? And more importantly, can he kill Liz? Until next time!**


	66. In Your Blood

**Dream lighting: Hmmm, we'll see…  
FaithandHope357: Hahahaha, thank you and lmao I know, I've said that I was evil because let's face it, what's the point if you don't have a good cliffhanger? XD  
And here's the next chapter, I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

And Peter lifted the dagger again, getting ready to kill Norman once and for all… However, just as he was about to bring the weapon down and stab him, his hand stopped moving in midair. What… What was his problem? Why did he stop? All he had to do was swing the goddamn dagger and kill this pathetic man, so why couldn't he do it?! _"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KILL THAT MONSTER!"_ The voice in his head demanded angrily.

"Peter, stop it…" He could hear a voice behind him and a hand on his right shoulder but he quickly stood up and spun around, slapping Frank's hand away. "NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU COWARD!" He spat furiously, making hurt appear on the man's face. Normally, Peter would have regretted talking to Frank like that; he was the one who took care of him when he was just a child after all, when his mother died he was the one who comforted him and hid him from this… _Thing_ ….

But right now, Peter couldn't care less about anything that wasn't called Norman. He didn't understand why Frank was still working for him, but Peter knew that it was his fault this happened as much as Norman's, Wendy's and Blackbeard's. John Darling was watching Peter and Frank looking each other in shock. For all those years, he's never seen Peter Pan like this…

There was no familiar smirk or smile on the boy's face, nothing familiar in his eyes… On every part of his face was nothing but pure anger, hatred, and this cold aura was coming out of him. But John knew that if he didn't stop Peter, then he would kill not only Norman, but his own daughter as well, and that was something he _couldn't_ let happen.

"Peter, if you do this, Liz will…" He started only for someone to grab him from behind. "Say one more word and your throat will be slit." Wendy said from behind him, holding a knife in front of his neck. "Wendy, why are you…" John started in shock but his sister got the knife closer. "I said something, didn't I?" She warned.

Not paying attention to Frank, Peter jumped on Norman again, lifting the weapon up… _"Peter."_ Suddenly, he could hear a voice, making his eyes widen. "Who said that?!" He demanded and looked up. Norman started laughing. "Hearing voices is not a good sign dearest Peter." He commented and the said person growled and glared at him again. Those piercing green eyes were looking into fury filled brown ones…

"Come on boy. If death is nothing, go ahead and kill me, that's what you've always wanted after all?" Norman challenged while Peter's right hand with the weapon in it was shaking. _"Peter."_ That same voice said his name again. And he growled at hearing it one more time, but that was when he saw Norman's pale hand pushing him down to the ground…

 **John's POV**

"TALLY HO!" I cried while the Wild Melodies were running through the whole forest. I was still playing on the leader while the others were sitting on the creatures behind me. "TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID…" Chubs started cheering along with Cynthia. "Calm down horsie!" Dagan exclaimed once the Melody nearly knocked him down.

Jaro rolled his eyes. "You just gave that thing even more reasons to throw you off its poor back." He commented and Sienna snorted in amusement while Meera chuckled. However, suddenly, one skeleton started climbing on the creature where Meera was! "Get off, you skullhead!" She exclaimed and stepped on its hand, making it break and the skeleton fall to the ground…

But then, more of them started climbing where the others were sitting. "Those guys just refuse to give up, now don't they?" Sienna stated sarcastically while standing up and trying not to lose her balance on the running creature. That was when a brilliant idea came to my mind. "Anyone for a baseball match?" I asked them with a smirk and Cynthia smirked at my suggestion, taking a small knife out of her pocket before clicking a button on it and making it turn into a baseball bat! "I knew this would help one day." She commented proudly before she started hitting climbing skeletons with it.

"Well Dagan, we knew this would happen one day." Jaro commented, taking out his sword and beginning to slash the creatures with Dagan following his lead. Meera whistled and some birds flew to her. They started pecking the skeletons while she ducked. Sienna sighed dramatically. "I guess it had to come to this." She jumped and started swinging on a nearby tree branch, taking one of them and breaking it before jumping back to the Melody and using the huge branch to smash skeletons while Chubs was breaking them with his fists.

I kicked one of them while still playing the piano. That was when four of them started climbing up as well! THIS WAS IT! I slammed hands on some keyboards, making dramatic noise come out of the leader and he let out a horse like cry. " _No one_ interrupts me while playing a piano and gets away with it!" I spat angrily. That was when Cynthia threw the bat to me and I started smashing skeletons with it furiously. "Yeah, tell them John!" Meera cheered while the battle kept going.

 **Ficelle's POV**

"ATTACK!" I cried and the Choombas were racing towards skeletons which were coming out of the ground. Maia started kicking them; the Chief started playing with panpipes, making vines come out of the ground and tie the creatures, Harrison used his sword to slash them, Rose started firing from a slingshot and I was charging at them with a sword.

That was when we saw Wendy, her grandmother, Chuluun, Jake Sorrow, Tinker Bell and her Fairy Godmothers flying to us. "TALLY HO!" Tinker Bell screamed as nine of them started throwing rocks at the creatures which kept rising from the ground. We started fighting again as well, and that was when I found myself back to back with Wendy. "Good to see you again, considering circumstances being what they are…" I commented with a smile. Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. "Way too good circumstances." She replied sarcastically and I nodded. That was when one skeleton pushed both of us, making us fall on the ground in process.

I rubbed the back of my head while Wendy groaned. "You know what? That guy's going to pay for doing this." She growled. I nodded before both of us stood up and started charging into a fight.

 **Third Person's POV**

This time, it was Norman who jumped on Peter so both of them were on the ground. Peter quickly tried to break free but Norman had him in a tight grip with a flick of his hand, making him unable to move. "200 years have passed and instead of hugging your good old daddy you're trying to kill him? I'm really disappointed in you Peter." He commented mockingly with a smirk.

"I'd rather hug a shark than you." Peter responded icily, making a look of realization appear on Norman's face. "A shark, huh? If that's it, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He suddenly clicked with his finger and Peter was able to move again. However, he clicked with the finger again, and this time, one part of the ground where Norman, Frank and Wendy who was still holding John were started rising while a bigger part where Peter was forming into something that looked like an arena. Then, a huge shark appeared and soon after, because he couldn't fly anymore, the boy who would never grow up soon found himself running in circles and trying to escape from the hungry shark.

Norman then turned around to see that Wendy and John were no longer there and he looked at Frank. "Bet you he won't survive this running game." He commented with a smirk while moving a strand of long dark brown hair out of his face. Frank looked at Peter who was still running away from the hungry shark which kept trying to bite him with its teeth. He had to help Peter, but he couldn't do anything while Norman was here either…

That was when Norman released even more of his negative power and energy, and suddenly, skeletons stopped rising from the ground. But something _worse_ than that was coming….

 **Avery's POV**

I smirked before jumping on another skeleton and smashing it with my wooden sword. Hook was slashing yet another one before stabbing the second skeleton with his hook. Smee was spinning a sword along with Michael while Asbjorn used his axe to destroy them.

"You know, I wish we knew what the others are doing." Michael told me once we were back to back, facing the creatures. "I agree Uncle Michael." I nodded. However, I couldn't help having this strange feeling inside of me… The way Dad reacted at hearing what had happened to Mum was just scary and creepy. Maybe we shouldn't have told him that?

I knew he was going to save her but still…. Suddenly, skeletons started falling to the ground and breaking. I rubbed the back of my head in confusion. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know, but something tells me it's not good." Michael commented while the pirates looked at each other. That was when I looked up and saw everyone except Grandpa and Dad flying to us while John was playing on the Melody!

"They disappeared here as well?" Lily asked in confusion once she and her Tribe joined us with some Talking Trees. The Chief frowned. "They can't disappear just like that. It means something bad is coming." He stated gravely, making all of us look at each other in worry. What could be worse than skeletons?

Suddenly, Great Grandma frowned. "It smells like something is burning?" She stated questioningly. I quickly started sniffing and she was right! Lily's eyes widened. "We need to get out of here!"

 **Third Person's POV**

Out of all things he wanted to happen to him, being chased by a magic shark was _not_ on Peter Pan's list. This crazy creature didn't get tired at all, which was completely opposite for him. He _really_ had to watch what he was saying, that's what he would think, but right now, all that happened just made him angrier and even more determined to get rid of Norman. It didn't help much that this unknown voice kept mentioning his name…

 _"Peter…"_ Again! He tried to ignore it, but he just couldn't. Why was this person torturing him like this?! How did she know his name? And _why_ did this voice sound so familiar?! He _had to_ get out of here! Meanwhile, John used the opportunity when his sister's grip was weaker to kick her, free himself and start running to warn the others about what Peter was planning to do…

Meanwhile, Peter managed to climb to one upper part of the ground and he jumped down, stabbing the creature in the back by throwing his dagger at it. After he took the dagger back, he looked at Norman and Frank icily who were watching him. "It looks like you got the bet, he lives." Norman told his servant who was feeling only relief at this moment.

"But now it's time for the ritual to start." He then stated before he started gathering his previous magic, only to release even more with a huge outburst. Meanwhile, the others who got off the Jolly Roger watched as the ship suddenly exploded. "MY SHIP! NO!" Hook cried. "Great, there goes our home." Asbjorn commented sarcastically and Chuluun nodded in agreement.

"Michael, Wendy, John, Mother!" And said people turned around to see John Darling towards them before stopping and panting. "Uncle John! But, where's Peter?" John asked in confusion. His uncle looked at him in panic. "He's gone completely crazy, Norman said that he can't be killed and that if Blackbeard and Wendy try to, they'll only kill Liz, but then, Peter jumped at her himself and was ready to use his dagger to stab her!" He quickly explained.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Hook chorused. "Well, to be honest, another girl will come to him in twenty years or so, so why care?" He asked nonchalantly, making Wendy, Ficelle, Avery, John, Michael, Wendy Darling and John Darling glare at him for saying that."THAT'S MY MOTHER, YOU IDIOT!" Avery shouted furiously. Wendy Darling shook her head in disappointment. "You still haven't changed one bit, Captain."

Michael's glare promised only death, so did the glare of both his siblings and uncle. "That's my daughter in case you haven't known." John Darling stated furiously. "But ask yourselves people, if he loves her so much, why is he trying to kill her now?" Hook responded with a smirk. "That's ridiculous." Harrison spoke up with his arms folded. "He would never harm Liz!" Ficelle joined the conversation with determination and his right fist clenched.

Rose looked at all of them annoyed. "WAIT, WAIT, HOLD ON! DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?! BECAUSE THIS CAPTAIN HERE SAYS HOW PETER LUKE OR WHOEVER HE IS LOVES LIZ BUT HER FATHER SAYS HE'S TRYING TO KILL HER NOW! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" She roared. "Calm down Rose." Harrison told her impatiently but she glared at him in response.

"He wouldn't, but the only thing he sees in Liz now is Norman." The Chief was the one who spoke up, making everyone look at him. "What?" Poppy asked warily. "Peter's never felt so much anger and hatred towards anyone, not even Hook, which is saying _something_ ," He started while looking at Hook who rolled his eyes.

"Before the Discord Stone was destroyed, he had never used it and when all that anger went into him, he was able to resist it because he never experienced it. He never knew what that feeling was, but now? He's furious at all that Norman had done to him before when he was little up until now. Hearing what he had done to Liz was the final straw. All those feelings of intense anger, hatred and revenge are new to Peter, and he doesn't know how to control them or deal with them, which is why he's now consumed by his _own_ anger." "Someone finally snapped…" Smee commented, making Avery glare at him.

"No, he didn't!" "Yes, he did!" "No, he didn't!" "He finally decided to let it go my dear, deal with it!" Hook joined the argument. "My father did _not_ snap." Avery stated angrily with gritted teeth. "He didn't." Lily agreed, walking beside the girl. "He didn't, he's just…" Ficelle started. "Confused and shocked." Tinker Bell finished, joining them.

The Lost Kids, Fairy Godmothers, Indians and the Darlings nodded in agreement along with Harrison while Rose sighed in disbelief. "I mean, how would you feel if you found out you have a crazy uncle who wants to kill you and your father who's an even bigger lunatic everyone fears, who tried to kill his own son and let his own wife be killed? And on top of all that, now this crazy relative is using someone he cares for against him." Ficelle pointed out.

"We need to stop him before he does something he might regret later when he's come back to his senses." Harrison said and they agreed. "And Mum, Blackbeard and Norman." Wendy added. "CHARGE!" John declared before he started playing the piano again. Soon, everyone was running towards the place of main action in hopes of stopping whatever was going on at the moment.

Norman raised an eyebrow in amusement once he saw Peter climbing up to him. "You've grown so much ever since the last time I saw you." He commented. "Not thanks to you." Peter spat furiously in response once he was standing in front of Norman and glaring at him. Frank kept watching the two nervously.

"So you're still angry at me, huh? After all I've done for you, not to mention what you did to _me_ , and you're mad?!" "AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME?! NOT DOING A THING WHEN SHE DIED AND TELLING ME HOW GETTING KILLED IS TO DIE FOR?!" Peter practically roared so probably whole Neverland could hear him by now.

Norman started laughing. "Oh, so that's what this is about? You're still upset about that little game of mine and what happened to Louise? My dearest Peter, one of things that Noctorum taught me is that living in the past is not a good thing." He smirked. "And I didn't do a thing? The more important thing is what _you_ did when they killed your mother."

" _What_ did I do, Norman?" Peter demanded lowly. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID! A LITTLE KID DECIDED TO BE CURIOUS AND SEE WHAT PEOPLE WITH TORCHES WANTED TO DO, SO HIS MOTHER RAN AFTER HIM TO PROTECT HIM, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! THOSE PEOPLE WITH TORCHES WANTED TO KILL YOUR DADDY, AND SHE KNEW THAT, WHICH IS WHY SHE GOT IN FRONT OF HIM WHEN NOAH DECIDED TO TRY TO KILL HIM!"

"So it's _your_ fault this happened Peter, and it's your fault Neverland is going to be blown up in the air now." Norman then stated calmly. Now, his goal was to make his son shut up. But, the effect was counter wise. Peter was shaking with anger. "So you're saying I'm a murderer?" He demanded lowly. "No, you're not; it's _his_ fault that happened!" Frank suddenly exclaimed and pointed at Norman.

Norman glared at his servant. " _What_ are you doing?!" He demanded but Frank ignored him. "That night, he's the one who made Louise busy and left the door open so you could get out! He's the one who made sure the mob that wanted to kill him was there so you could end up as the guilty one!" He pointed at Norman firmly. "And I unfortunately did nothing." He added quietly.

"But I still went to see what those torches were." Peter pointed out a bit less angrily now. "You were just a _child_ , children are known for being curious and wanting to see and know everything! It's his fault because he made sure no one kept an eye on you, and he's the one who linked you with Edward!" Frank finally let all of it out.

Peter looked at those cold green eyes. "So it's _you_ who did it after all." He declared lowly. "YOU TRAITOR, FORGET ABOUT MY PROMISE!" Norman shouted to Frank who shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't fulfill it the moment you linked those two. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M SICK OF BEING A COWARD!" He glared back.

And soon after, Peter charged at Norman who was ready, summoning a sword as well. Their weapons clashed and the two were sword fighting. Peter was using all of this new anger he got when he found out the truth to attack while Norman was blocking his attacks. However, Norman was rusty because he hasn't used a sword in 200 years, so his son quickly disarmed him after that.

Peter was breathing heavily with the weapon still in his hand and he kicked Norman, making him fall to the hard ground. And that was when voices could be heard. "PETER!" And he looked down to see the Lost Kids, Darlings, Indians, Pirates, Sienna, Fairy Godmothers, Choombas, Rose, Harrison and Choombas running to the bottom of the cliff on which he was standing on.

"DAD, STOP IT, YOU'LL HURT MUM!" Avery shouted to him. Peter was about to ignore her words, but something in them stopped him. "She's right, you know. What would Liz think if she saw you now?" Norman smirked. _"What would Liz think if she saw you now?"_ Those words kept echoing in Peter's head. _"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! JUST KILL NORMAN AND FINISH WITH IT ALREADY!"_ The voice kept objecting.

And Peter knew the voice was right. He growled, lifting the dagger up again… _"Peter…"_ And he stopped once again. That was _her_ voice… And then he looked at Norman, but saw something completely else. He saw Liz whose skin was pale, whose hair was now just like his and eyes which were just like Norman's. "Because you don't know, I'll tell you! SHE WOULD BE ASHAMED, DISGUSTED, EMBARRASSED, DISAPPOINTED AND FURIOUS!" Norman shouted.

Those words kept echoing in Peter's head. And he realized Norman was right… He nearly killed the person he never wanted to get hurt, the person he always laughed with, the person he was always so happy to see… "So apart from what Liz would say, everything else is alright. Go ahead and kill me Peter." Norman smirked.

Peter didn't say anything. John frowned. "He can't do it, he won't." He declared firmly. "True, but he doesn't have much of a choice." Lily commented. "What?" Michael asked her in confusion. "If he kills Norman, he'll kill Liz as well, but if he doesn't, Norman will destroy Neverland and kill _all of us_ , so we lose either Liz or Neverland!" She explained with a frown.

"JUST DO IT PAN! KILL HER SO WE CAN ALL GO BACK TO OUR HOMES, YOU'LL MEET A NEW GIRL IN TWENTY YEARS OR MORE AFTER ALL!" Hook shouted. BAM! And soon, the Captain found himself on the ground with his right cheek red while John was glaring at him with a bat in both of his hands which he used to hit the Captain in the face. "I was just trying to help! Kids, I'll never understand you." He commented in disbelief. "Don't make me use this _again_!" John threatened furiously and waved with it a bit, making Hook shut up.

That was when someone appeared from behind Peter. "Come on boy, just do it, save all of us." Blackbeard commented with a smirk. "Both of us know that you don't have it in you." Norman smirked. "Peter…" Frank started. "I'M TELLING YOU PAN, JUST DO IT!" Hook shouted. And another hit by a bat. "DAD!" Avery cried. "Come on Peter, kill your own Daddy." Norman challenged. "Do it." Blackbeard whispered to Peter with a smirk.

"You see Peter, it's not about who you hate and who you care for anymore, now it's about whether Neverland will live or perish in dust!" Norman declared. "COME ON…" Someone was shouting… "Liz and I won't wait forever Peter, neither will Neverland!"

Peter was looking at everyone while trembling. "DO IT…." "NO!" "YOU DON'T HAVE IT IN YOU; YOU'RE NOT LIKE ME…" "KILLING HER IS EASY…" Those voices kept getting stronger in his head, and that was when he finally had enough of it. "Enough." He stated lowly. "NO…" "DON'T DO IT…" "LISTEN HERE…" Everyone kept shouting.

"I SAID, ENOUGH!" Peter clenched his left fist and roared while stabbing the ground with his dagger and kneeling down….

 **Peter's POV**

"I SAID, ENOUGH!" I finally had enough of it with everyone arguing and talking at the same time. I stabbed the ground and kneeled down, looking at it. I _couldn't_ do this, I couldn't kill Norman… If I did, Liz would be gone as well, but she must have hated me already, Norman was right after all, she had every right for that…

Who tried to do something that I did?! I always tried to protect her, to make sure she wasn't hurt or killed in any way, and now I nearly killed her?! _What_ was I? I was worse than _Norman_ … "PAN, IT'S JUST A GIRL FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU'LL MEET A NEW ONE AND…" That was Hook's voice. And I looked down at him.

"But there'll always be only one Elizabeth Darling." I commented and tried to smile but it most probably came out as a grimace. I then looked up at Norman. Maybe this would be the end, but I wasn't going to do it. I just hoped Liz would forgive me one day… I looked at the ground once again, but this time firmly, getting ready for the destruction of Neverland to begin.

 **Liz's POV**

 _It was a night time. Water of Neverland on the beach was clear and I could see full moon in it. However, when I got closer to see my reflection, I screamed and backed away in fright before touching my own hair to see that it was a different hair color! My own skin was pale as the one of a dead person, and my eyes were green…_

 _What happened? The last thing I remembered was that I was with Aunt and… "Liz." I quickly looked up to see…. "GRANDMOTHER!" I cried happily and raced to hug her. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I told her with a smile while tears were streaming down my cheeks. "But why Liz?" Grandma asked me with a raised eyebrow, her dark blue eyes looking at me… Wait, they were supposed to be mine as well but…_

 _"Aunt… She… She, Blackbeard and I were near to destroying Neverland…." I trailed off and looked at the ground. "Not you Liz." Grandma lifted my chin up gently, making me look at her. "What's that supposed to mean? Look what I had done! I… I'm nothing but their little slave now…" I muttered bitterly, remembering all that happened._

 _"No, you're not. Being a Darling is in your blood and…" "Don't mention that name." I broke away from her. "Why not?" "Aunt… Aunt was right. We're nothing but a bunch of deranged loonatics who didn't have better things to do than to…" "That's what she made you think?" Grandma asked sadly. "But it's the truth! It's because of us; it's because of_ _ **me**_ _that Neverland might be destroyed by now! If Wendy hadn't come here this never would have happened!" I exclaimed._

 _Grandma sighed. "But you would have never met Peter either." She pointed out. "Maybe that was for the better. I was always the odd one. Mum and Dad calling me Elizabeth, what were they thinking?" I muttered. Grandma came closer to me, pulled me into a hug and started playing with my hair. "You really felt that way? I was the one who named you that." She stated sadly._

 _"What?" I quickly broke away to look at her. "You being there was a miracle, and your parents wanted to name you Wendy, but I said that every girl was named that way and that they sounded identical. They then told me to name you and I did. Liz, being different and special is not a bad thing. I remember the day you were born and it was one of the happiest days in my life. From that day, I kept watching you grow up into a girl proud of her heritage but standing apart from it in some way."_

 _I frowned. "And now I'm all alone." "_ _ **No**_ _ **matter what happens, you'll never be alone and people who love you will always be there for you.**_ _" My eyes widened at hearing those familiar words and I looked up at her. "Liz, there's something that Blackbeard, Norman, Aunt, and not even yourself can take it away from you. Darlings is who we are. We may seem weird and crazy, but it's a part of who we are. It's in our blood, and it always was. The story about Neverland came from the original Wendy a long time ago but now, this legacy is near to ending. Look at yourself Liz, you are more than what you have become..." She took my hand slowly before letting it go, making me look at the pale white skin... It was as if I haven't seen sun in years..._

 _That was when I saw a lot of memories flashing through my mind like Wendy, John, Michael and me playing together, me and my dad, me and Grandma, Ficelle, Cynthia and me laughing, then a lot of adventures in that familiar island, and then… Peter. "Norman is going to destroy this island by using you. After all this Liz, you're just going to give up?" Grandma asked me._

 _I stayed quiet but gasped once I felt her tying something around my neck. It was… The necklace she gave me! That was when I saw stars in the sky moving, it was as if they were dancing in the sky, and suddenly I could hear voices._

 _ **"A little girlie!" "No one gets away with calling me a girlie!"**_ _And suddenly I could see a boy with light brown hair and glasses sword fighting with a girl who had long light brown hair, light blue eyes and a necklace around her neck just like mine._ _ **"You mean the buried treasure?" "No, not any blasted buried treasure,**_ ** _my cufflinks_** _ **!"**_ _A man was talking to a small boy with strawberry blonde hair and a teddy bear._

 _Then, I could see the three children flying in the sky along with a very familiar person… Those were the first Wendy, John and Michael? They were just like us… The story started back then, and it looked like it was going to end here… After everything we've been through, after everything I've been through, I was just going to stand here and watch?!_

 _That was when I felt that familiar feeling of happiness go through me. I was a Darling after all, wasn't I? "Liz." I quickly turned around to see a boy looking at me. "Peter!" I smiled and quickly ran to him, pulling him into a hug and running a hand through his hair slowly. It all seemed so surreal... I then looked in in his eyes. "I'm getting out of here." I told him determinedly and he smiled back before I ran to hug my grandmother._

 _"A Darling is who I am and I always will be." I told them with a smile before walking closer to the water to see the moon. Suddenly, I noticed something. I… I looked normal again! The pale skin, that hair and those eyes were gone! Grandma then walked to me. "All of Neverland's magic is right now in the volcano and Norman is going to use it to destroy Neverland any minute." Peter stated and I looked at both of them._

 _I knew what I had to do. And I had to be fast. It was time for me to do my part in saving this place. It was the least I could do for my friends, and I was ready._

 **And I hope you liked this chapter even though it's kind of a cliffhanger once again lol. I've been planning to write it since forever... So now, is Norman really going to destroy Neverland and what is Liz going to do? See you in the next chapter!**


	67. Love Will Find A Way

**Third Person's POV**

 _Norman frowned as he saw Noah sitting in a circle of candles in a meditating position. He did agree with his friend to come here to try to summon this so called Noctorum, but now he didn't like this idea so much… First, the only light was coming from candles, second, this place was far away from their town, it was a cave he and Noah had found earlier, but it was a night time so it looked creepy…_

 _"What are you going to do?" Norman asked his friend nervously. Noah let out a laugh. "Stop being a scaredy cat, Norman. The only thing I have to do is repeat words from a book my father bought from his friend." He lifted up a small red book with some kind of runes written in it. "I'm not a scaredy cat, it's just that summoning a demon isn't exactly…" Norman started nervously. He knew that Edward wouldn't have wanted to see him doing something like this, and he wanted to get out of this place more and more every minute._

 _Noah cut him off impatiently. "You agreed to do this with me, you coward." He commented icily. "And I can always tell Edward what you were about to do if you get out of here." He added with a smirk. "NO!" Norman cried in alarm, panic in his green eyes and on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his older brother..._

 _"Then what are we waiting for?" Noah smirked before he looked at the book. "You who come neither from air, neither from earth, you who spread nothing but death…" Norman shivered at hearing his friend's words. "You who ruin people's lives, you whose words are nothing more than hundreds of knives, Noctorum is your name…" And he continued to talk louder. "NOCTORUM IS NOT HERE, THEN YOU MIGHT ASK BUT WHERE, WELL PEOPLE, NOCTORUM IS RIGHT INSIDE THERE, AND I SUMMON HIM!" Noah finished shouting._

 _Suddenly, wind started blowing violently throughout the cave. "What have you done?!" Norman cried once the force of the wind pushed him down and on the ground. Noah gave no response while the wind kept blowing…. But what Norman didn't know was that it was because his friend had managed to crawl out of the cave and run away, leaving him all alone…_

Peter Pan lifted his hands up in surrender and kept looking at the ground, ignoring everyone's cries of disbelief. It was already clear to him. This was the day all of them were going to die, and even though Peter knew that could be stopped by doing only one thing, he couldn't. The day he met Elizabeth Darling was supposed to be usual like most of the other ones when he met new Darlings, but, it wasn't.

He wasn't even sure why he came after he and Wendy had fallen out like that. Maybe because of her brothers, maybe because he wanted to try to rekindle their friendship? What he knew was that some force was pulling him towards that house where he met another Wendy, but she was different from the first one he met… And days turned to years, so did his visits and meeting new members of the Darling family become a habit.

But, no matter how many of them had come, Peter never felt that he was close to any of them as he was to the original Wendy and her brothers… That was until that supposed to be usual day came when he met four of the new Darlings. He only found out what love was after that day, and now he knew, that he would never be able to kill the person in front of him, he just _couldn't_. That was what this feeling did to him, now this island was going to disappear because of him…

But Peter never regretted experiencing what love was, and he sure wasn't going to now. "You always were pathetic Peter, but I didn't think it was to _this_ extent." Norman chuckled and Peter looked up at him emotionlessly. The only thing he regretted was that the last that he would see of Liz was this… _"Peter…."_ He could suddenly hear her voice calling him again. But this time, it was night, and he was in the forest…

 _It was dark and Peter concluded that this was still Neverland, but what really surprised him that nature here was left untouched, just like before Norman was released… "Peter." The voice was coming from behind him so he quickly spun around to see… "Liz." Peter breathed before observing the person in front of him._

 _She looked completely normal now; those green eyes were gone…. And her dark blue eyes were looking into his brown ones calmly. "Is it… Is it really you?" He started walking to her slowly before taking her hand with both of his. "It's me." She responded simply before putting her other hand on his. "I thought this forest was dead by now." Peter then commented, looking at healthy trees and grass._

 _Liz frowned. "It is, all of this is inside your head…" She started only to be cut off. "I'm sorry for all that we had done to you…" Peter said rather impatiently. "_ _ **We**_ _? Who are you talking about?" Liz raised an eyebrow. "Blackbeard, Wendy and Norman have been using you…" "I know that?" She responded still confused. "But…" "I don't get it why you're so upset about it."_

 _"BECAUSE IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Peter finally let it out and looked away. Liz sighed and looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "Peter, tell me, how is it supposed to be your fault?" She asked calmly. "Because…" "Did you kidnap me?" "No." "Did you drug me?" "No." "Did you use me for your own personal gains?" "No." "Did you take control of me and decide to destroy this whole place?" "No!" "Then why are you so convinced it's your fault?" Liz finally asked him with a frown._

" _I should have seen something was wrong with you earlier, I should have looked after you better and I shouldn't have let them do this to you!" That was when Liz put hands on Peter's shoulders gently. "What? I know that you hate me already, after all that I have done…" "Peter, look at me." She lifted his chin up gently, making him look at her._

 _What he saw was her looking at him with a small smile. "Do I look like I hate you?" She demanded calmly. "I don't blame you for anything that you did Peter. I couldn't care less about what Norman and your crazy uncle did to me. You're still Peter Pan, the person for who I care and I always will." She finished before taking his hand in hers and squeezing it while her right one was on his cheek. Peter touched her right hand gently with his left one. "But still, Neverland is going to be destroyed." He pointed out bitterly. "Because of Norman and Noctorum and it's_ _ **not**_ _going to be destroyed." Liz responded firmly. "Noctorum? Norman mentioned him a few times but I never knew who he is…" Peter mused._

 _"Noctorum is nothing but a demon, but he's Norman at the same time." Liz told him with a frown. "What do you mean…" "When Norman got out of Mount Highcone, I could actually see how he and… And Noctorum met, what happened to him before he was trapped inside that wall and all that he felt back then." She explained before shivering a bit._

 _Peter looked up curiously. "Noctorum is a demon of eternal darkness, night, death, doom and anything negative, including our own thoughts," Liz started. "He can be summoned by a person chanting certain words, and he's known for playing with people's thoughts, he can bring out the worst in them just by simple words. Norman met him once his friend summoned the demon, but Norman refused Noctorum's offer of power. Something happened to him after because he was feeling hurt, betrayal and sadness so he took the demon's deal, but it was worse than he thought it would be. Norman only wanted powers, but Noctorum was smarter and crueler than that, and he needed a vessel in order for the deal to work, in order to spread his influence. He took hold of Norman until both of them became one personality which they are now."_

 _"What?" Peter asked in shock. "After Norman had blinded his brother, Edward spent five years sailing on the sea, gaining his name Blackbeard until he returned to the town where he ran into Noah who gave him that vial to help him see, but also prevent him from aging. After Noah had found out what happened, he led people against Norman, wanting to burn him at stake or kill him, but Norman killed nearly all of them in process before he flew out of the town and towards the island…" Peter remembered that day very well, it was then that they killed her… "And now he's going to kill all of us." He frowned._

 _Liz shook her head. "No, he won't. What I need is you to wait for my sign and distract Norman as much as you can." She stated. "What sign…"_

Peter shook his head to get out of his thoughts and he looked up at Norman again. "After all those years, this island will finally go to hell…" He whispered in delight. And then, Peter stood up and kicked Norman, making him fall to the ground. "You still haven't given up, huh?" Norman chuckled in disbelief. "Well if that's what you want, fine!" He suddenly let a huge burst of green and black light out of the body and everything started shaking…

And suddenly, both skeletons and some things with green skins started coming out of the earth. "What are those things?!" Tinker Bell screamed in horror. "I think it's all people Norman and Noctorum ever killed…." Tiger Lily trailed off in horror. "Yes, they are." Frank jumped down to where they were with a frown.

"Well we're gonna fight!" Baby shouted. "Wait, I have an idea!" Ficelle suddenly spoke up. And just as those creatures were coming towards them, they noticed something weird. All of people were lying on the ground, not moving at all while trees and creatures were just standing… One of zombies touched Ficelle by his arm, and that was when he stood up and… "NOW!" He shouted.

And soon, everyone started charging and jumping at either skeletons or zombies. Baby jumped on one skeleton, Asbjorn started hitting a zombie with his axe, Meera jumped out of the way once two zombies were charging at her, making them hit into each other, Hook started slashing skeletons….

 _Liz knew that she had to be fast. Everywhere she ran, dark smoke was following her from behind. It wouldn't be long before the whole Neverland was like that… She knew where she should go. The volcano was the solution to everything._

Peter began sword fighting with Norman as soon as he stood up. He tried not to hurt Liz in any way, as his goal was to _distract_ Norman until she gave him the sign even though he didn't know what that was supposed to mean… That was when Norman suddenly tripped him, making him fall to the ground and trying to stab his son while Peter started rolling on the ground, avoiding his attacks. Blackbeard kept watching the duo from his hiding place, waiting for a perfect moment to kill both of them… But there was one problem, and he knew how he could solve it.

Cynthia was firing at upcoming skeletons and zombies from her machine, Wendy was throwing rocks at them along with her grandmother while John Darling was lunging at them and hitting them with a tree branch… "YOO-HOO!" Michael shouted from a cliff and the creatures looked up to see giant rocks being thrown at them by the boy, John, Chubs, Sienna and Jake Sorrow… "Why don't we have a security system like this at home?" Michael asked in disbelief once they stopped for a moment to rest. "I agree dear brother, too bad we don't have one." John agreed and chuckled. "I like you kids." Sienna smirked at the two brothers, making them laugh alog with Tinker Bell who was on Michael's shoulder.

Chuluun was throwing his axe at his creatures, Wild Melodies were jumping or running at them, Talking Trees were throwing them around, Lily was firing arrows while The Chief was playing his pipes and making vines come out, Meera was whistling and making birds including some rats peck and bite them, Jaro and Smee were running from the zombies who were after them… The two pirates hid behind the angry trees which kept throwing the creatures… Indians were either kicking or throwing them while Ficelle was charging at them with a sword along with Rose and Harrison.

But in the midst of all of this, no one noticed Blackbeard taking Avery against her will and leading her towards the volcano…

 _The wind stopped blowing, and Norman could see everything now. A creature which seemed to be made of black smoke with white eyes was looking at him and Norman wanted to run out of this place more than ever. "Norman, that's your name?" The demon asked with a smirk and started circling him around._

 _"How… How do you know?" The said person asked while shivering. "My dear child, Noctorum knows_ _ **everything**_ _, from every time you laughed till every time you laughed…" The demon stated. And shivers ran down Norman's spine at hearing that. "You were so sad when your mother died and when your father and brother stopped paying attention to you, is that right?" Noctorum tilted his head to the right questioningly._

 _Norman looked at the ground unsure. He's always been taught not to talk to strangers, that's what his mother always told him, and this was definitely a stranger… "But did you ever think of something better, bigger? Did you ever think of finding a way to get back at people who let you down? I know you Norman, and you've been hurt every time your own brother ditched you…" "NO ONE LET ME DOWN!" Norman shouted and backed away._

 _"Whatever you say little Norman… But when you see that I was right, I'll be waiting for you here…." Hearing those words was creepy and disturbing to Norman. How could a_ _ **demon**_ _be right about something?! The worst thing was that those words were beginning to sound… Tempting…._

"What do you want?!" Avery demanded angrily once she was led inside the volcano to that little path above the lava. Blackbeard rolled his eyes. "Is that any way to talk to your Great Uncle, especially when he's helping you and your father?" He asked unimpressed. Avery frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She demanded.

Blackbeard took out a red book, opened it and shoved it in the girl's hands. "I finally found a way to break the link between the two of us by looking inside the book which I always had with me… After your wonderful grandfather created a fake page in the Great Book in order for you to believe that you could break the link by making a potion…. In order for it to be broken, another blood relative which wasn't the victim or the one who cast the link needs to say those lines at the highest point of the place."

Avery frowned before looking at words. "You're making me do this so you can kill both Dad and Norman." She pointed out angrily. "WELL, I WON'T DO IT!" "You will unless you want to be killed." Blackbeard suddenly pointed his sword at her throat. "READ IT GIRL!" "You live, I live, you breathe, I breathe, you die, I die, that's the way it always was," Avery quickly started reading once she realized she had no choice. "Well you know what? Enough with that! I don't need you, I don't want you anymore, hear my roar, this link has done enough damage and hurt some, so I'm telling you now, GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU'VE COME!" She finished with shouting the last part.

 _Liz was running through the forest, black smoke right behind her, threatening to swallow her whole. She finally climbed up to the volcano when her grandmother appeared again. "The whole magic is right inside here." She pointed at the water inside and Liz looked down at it to see it filled with a lot of dust which was sparkling._

 _"How can we free it?!" Liz quickly asked. Her grandmother frowned. "The only way someone can free it now is from the inside someone's mind, and it can only be done by jumping inside the water, but by doing that, the person will be killed as well because no one can survive being in that much amount of fairy dust…" And her granddaughter looked up at her in horror._

As soon as Avery finished with reciting, a huge burst of energy was released out of the lava and everything started shaking. Blackbeard started running down the volcano with Avery right behind him. "What happened?!" Meera asked her once she joined the others. "Blackbeard made me read some words inside this book," She showed them the red book in her hands. "And they apparently broke the link between him and Dad."

"Blackbeard actually helped us." Chubs commented. "Only so he can kill Peter and Norman himself." Frank argued and they all looked up to see the two of them still fighting up there. Norman currently had the advantage while trying to stab Peter once again who jumped out of the way and fell on the ground before quickly standing up.

 _Norman couldn't wait to see her. She always made his days brighter and she was everything to him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; she was his childhood friend after all, her amber eyes and long blonde hair… "Lyra!" Norman ran to her room happily only to see… His brother, Lyra and his father were in the room, talking until Edward looked up at him. "Norman…" He started happily only to be cut off._

 _"Both of you go now!" His father made Edward and Lyra go out of the room with her not even looking back at Norman… "What… What's happening?" Norman asked his father in confusion. "They're getting married." He explained simply. That was when everything around Norman stopped, crashed. He… He loved her, but he also loved Edward… Who was going to marry his love…_

 _ **"Did you ever think of finding a way to get back at people who let you down?"**_ _Noctorum's voice came back to his head._

 _Norman ran out of the room and after the two. "Lyra…" He started but she kept ignoring him… "Norman…" Edward tried to start the conversation only to be cut off by servants arriving. "Come on you two, you need to start preparing and…" "I have to talk to my brother first…" Edward started again. "You can talk to him later, now off you go!"_

 _And at the end, whenever Edward wanted to talk to his brother because he knew Lyra meant something to Norman but he didn't know exactly what, he was always cut off or led away. And their father didn't care at all; he never cared about their feelings and opinions ever since his wife died after all. Norman knew Noctorum was right after all, he's been let down by everyone…_

 _"You were right." He told the demon once he was inside the cave again. Noctorum gave him the red book which Noah had dropped earlier and smirked, knowing that this was what he has always wanted…._

Blackbeard finally appeared in the place where Norman and Peter were fighting. Norman jumped on Peter, trying to choke him. "Say hello to your mother for me." He smirked when….

 _"But… What if darkness swallows everything?" Liz asked nervously. "Then no one will be able to free the magic and Neverland will be doomed. This amount of magic is huge, and by triggering it you can force Norman out of your body." Her grandmother responded with a sad expression. She knew she had to do this. Maybe this was the end, but it was good while it lasted. This world taught her so much things, there were so many people she loved… A tear started streaming down her cheek, but Liz quickly brushed it off with her forearm. She wasn't going to cry this time. She'd rather jump down there like a hero than cry and let the darkness swallow her._

 _It was scary, yes, but it was also better. "Thank you grandmother." Liz looked at the person who smiled back before she jumped and started falling towards the awaiting water… It seemed like an eternity, and Liz remembered London, Neverland, her cousins, Lost Kids, mother, father, friends, grandmother, Peter… 'Goodbye world, goodbye father, goodbye mother, goodbye Wendy, John, Michael, goodbye Grandma, goodbye Peter, and thank you for everything.' She thought with a smile before she finally fell in the water, a huge splash right behind her… Bubbles appeared underwater and that was when she knew no more…_

Suddenly, Norman stopped with fighting and Peter looked at him in confusion. Suddenly, something that looked like a person made of dark smoke with white eyes came out of Liz's body, making it fall on the ground… _'Now.'_ Peter could hear her voice but instead, he could hear Blackbeard charging at him with a knife. Peter quickly ducked and when he looked up, Blackbeard was stabbing the creature which also stabbed him.

"Finally, we're together again." Blackbeard smirked and Norman smirked back before both of them disappeared in black light…. Suddenly, everything started shaking again and the ground started rising once more. Once the others ran up, Peter was sitting beside unconscious Liz and touching her hand to sense her pulse… But it _wasn't_ there…

"Peter…" John Darling started when a shot could be heard and Peter cried in pain while touching his right side. "NO!" The Lost Kids, Tinker Bell, Indians and the Darlings screamed once they saw Wendy Darling holding a gun which she used to fire at Peter. "What is it brother, mother, not happy to see me again?" She asked mockingly. "Mum…" Wendy started but never got to finish because Peter was suddenly charging at her with his dagger and jumped on her.

"Come on, kill me Peter, I'll say hi to Elizabeth for you anyway." Wendy Darling mocked. And that was what Peter really wanted to do. He wanted to end this woman's life. It was because of her that Liz might never wake up again… But… She was also a Darling. Peter never hurt any of the Darlings, they were his friends after all, and she was still one of them… She was a Darling by blood, she was Liz's blood... What would his friends, Liz and mother think if they saw him now? After all this time, his goal was _not_ to be like his father… He couldn't, he wouldn't kill this woman.

Slowly, his face of anger changed to a calmer one as he stood up. "I'm not like you; I'm not a monster like you, Norman and Blackbeard." He hissed before running back to where the others were. Liz was still lying there, not breathing at all. "She's..." Lily started in horror. "Dead." Hook finished simply.

Peter got down to her looking at her peaceful face. She... She was dead? "Liz..." John Darling got down to Peter and took Liz's hand, sobbing by now. "NO!" Michael screamed with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mum..." Avery was hugging Michael and sobbing. John and Ficelle were sobbing with glasses in their hands, Wendy was looking in disbelief with tears streaming down her cheeks, Wendy Darling was crying, Cynthia and Maia were hugging each other with tears in their eyes, so were Meera and Chubs. Lily was sobbing with Harrison and Rose as well, Hook took off his hat while watching with his pirates, other Indians were watching sadly along with the Great Chief, Baby was hugging Michael and Avery. Tinker Bell was looking at three people on the ground with tears in her eyes. She may have been jealous at the start, but she has learned to care about the girl to some extent and she never wanted this to happen to anyone...

John Darling was feeling nothing but pure sadness. He promised to his wife that he would bring his daughter back, and after everything that happened, she was gone... He never got to make up with her at the end... Wendy Darling never thought this would happen. Her own granddaughter was lying dead here... The person she cared about so much, her own blood was gone now...

And Peter? He hugged Liz tightly, not knowing what to think. After all that they've been through, the person he never wanted to see killed was just that... Now, Peter Pan never cried, not counting the time his single tear caused chaos and when Tinker Bell was in danger he let out few of them, but here? He suddenly started sobbing and hugged her even tightly. This was the one and only time he would cry... But he also knew that she would never leave him after all of this. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still see her, and she would always torment and call him...

 _Everything was white. I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a white nightgown and when I looked up, someone was coming towards me slowly. It was a girl, and she was wearing a dark blue nightgown with a necklace just like mine around her neck. Her light blue eyes were looking were looking at me while her long light brown hair was being carried by the wind._

 _"You've come so far." She stated with a small smile once she stopped in front of me. And I immediately knew who she was. "Wendy?" I asked curiously. She nodded. "Where are we?" I asked once we started walking around. "This is the place in-between where all of us go once we leave this world." Wendy responded simply. "So, I'm dead?" I suddenly asked her. I knew what to expect when I jumped down there, but still..._

 _She nodded. "But due to you sacrificing yourself to save this island, you can choose to go back if you want to." "I only jumped into the water!" I exclaimed. "Elizabeth, some people wouldn't even think of doing what you did. Not only is Neverland now safe, but the legacy of our family as well..." And suddenly we stopped. I could see people crying over someone in the distance and... Peter and Father sobbing on the ground while the former was hugging me._

 _"He really loves you, you know..." "I know." I responded to her statement before realizing something. The reason she hurt Peter a long time ago was because... "You liked him, didn't you?" I suddenly asked Wendy who nodded sadly. "I... I was angry when I said those words to him because I never realized he really didn't know what feelings actually were. I know it was bad and I'm sorry." Her words sounded sincere and hearing her apologize made me feel at ease..._

 _"But he loves you and you love him, so go!" She suddenly pushed me towards the blinding light..._

"Look." Ficelle suddenly pointed in astonishment and everyone except Peter who was still hugging Liz looked at her. Her skin was slowly gaining its natural color and her hair was turning back to light brown. She opened her eyes in shock and looked around for few moments before looking at Peter who still didn't look at her. Lifting her right hand up, she started running it through Peter's hair slowly, making him look at Liz in shock. "Boy, why are you crying?" She asked in confusion. "Liz..." Peter stated with a smile and tears still in his eyes.

That was when John Darling and Wendy Darling hugged her tightly. "You're alright." Wendy stated happily with her father still hugging her. Avery joined the hug excitedly. When they pulled away Peter was the one who hugged her this time. "Do you have any idea how much you worried us?" He asked on the verge of crying again while stroking her hair. "You do realize that you nearly gave me a heart attack?!" He then looked at her seriously and demanded. "Correction, you did." Tinker Bell added. "Peter..." Liz smiled simply and hugged him back.

"Wait, where's Michael?!" Baby suddenly asked. "RIGHT HERE!" Wendy Darling's voice could be heard and all of them turned around to see her holding her son with a knife against his throat. "Mum..." John was about to try to walk to her but she cut him off. "DON'T MOVE, ANY OF YOU, OR THE KID WILL GET THE KNIFE!" She threatened.

 **And a cliffhanger... XD I hope you liked it and we'll see what Aunt's going to do to Michael in the next chapter...**


	68. Peter Pan And Elizabeth Darling

**So I finally decided to sit down and write this chapter and I hope you'll like it! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 **Liz's POV**

Crying. That was the first thing I could hear. Opening my eyes, I could see people gathered around Father, me and Peter, and all of them except Peter were looking at me in astonishment. I then looked at the person who was still hugging me. Why… Why was Peter crying? I didn't understand a thing by now. Lifting my right hand up, I started running it through his hair slowly, which made him quickly look at me in shock.

"Boy, why are you crying?" I asked. But the only thing Peter said was my name while smiling with tears still in his eyes… I was suddenly being hugged by Grandma and Father. "You're alright." Grandma said with tears in her eyes. "Grandma, Dad." I commented with a smile and hugged my family back before someone joined the hug as well. It was… Avery? Thank goodness she was alright!

"You're back." I told Avery who smiled back. "Of course I am, but the more important thing is that you're here Mum." Peter was the one who hugged me this time and all I felt was happiness even though I still had no idea what happened. "Do you have any idea how much you worried us?!" He demanded once I could feel his hand going through my hair before he looked at me seriously. "You do realize that you nearly gave me a heart attack?!" "Correction, you did." Tinker Bell piped in.

I… I did? That was when I remembered everything. Blackbeard and Aunt's two or three months of torture, Norman taking over, me freeing Neverland's magic but dying in process… I was feeling so happy at this moment… I was here, and I've never felt more alive… "I…I'm sorry." "You're sorry?" Peter asked quietly in disbelief before looking at the ground, making me feel a bit nervous.

"Why should you be sorry when I couldn't be happier to see you?" He looked me in the eyes. "Peter…" I was soon on my knees and hugging him back… "Wait, where's Michael?!" Baby suddenly exclaimed. What? "RIGHT HERE!" And we quickly broke away to see Aunt holding Michael with a knife against his throat…

If she did something bad on Michael, I, I was going to… John broke my train of thoughts by trying to walk to his mum. "DON'T MOVE, ANY OF YOU, OR THE KID WILL GET THE KNIFE!" Aunt shouted in response and put the knife closer to Michael's throat. He was looking at both his mother and us in horror with tears threatening to start streaming down his cheeks…

"Mum, please don't do this!" He screamed in fright. "I will if you don't shut up you brat." Aunt hissed to him, making tears appear on his cheeks. Wasting no time, Peter quickly helped me up and we were soon on our feet. "Wendy, have you gone crazy?! It's your own son!" Father shouted in disbelief. Aunt simply rolled her eyes. "I'm really surprised you haven't figured that out the moment I tried to end your pathetic life, brother!" She responded nonchalantly.

Grandma was looking at her daughter in disbelief. "What happened to you?" "What happened to me? You're really asking me that Mother? ALL OF YOU HAPPENED TO ME! STUPID STORIES, NEVERLAND, DUMB PIRATES, LOST KIDS, THE MERMAIDS, FAIRIES, PETER PAN AND THE DARLINGS MADE MY LIFE A LIVING MISERY!" She screamed the last part in rage. She hated everything about our family, I knew that much, but I never found out _why_.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMB PIRATE?!" Hook shouted to Aunt offended and she pointed her gun at him in response, making him shut up. "You really think like that about us?" Wendy asked with hurt in her voice as clear as a day. "OF COURSE YOU IDIOTS! Why else would I have tried to kill all of you when I had a chance?! Would a mother try to kill her son by pushing him against a spiky railing, her daughter by hitting her in the head and son by putting the thing he was scared of in his backpack?! WOULD SHE?!"

The worst thing was that she was right. A mother would never do that sort of thing to her own children. "But stupid Elizabeth always tried to protect you three which is why she should have died a while ago!" And I could feel Peter's grip on my left shoulder tighten at Aunt's statement. Wendy was looking at her mother with tears brimming in her eyes, Father and Grandma were shocked and Michael was crying silently by now. "You disgust me." John suddenly commented with a glare, his whole body shaking with anger.

That only made Aunt smirk. "Well dear John, do I look like I care?" She asked nonchalantly. "Aunt, let go of Michael." I didn't know why I was saying that now, but I couldn't let her do anything to the person I cared about. "Guess who decided to speak up? How was the world of the dead niece? Was it nicer than this because, you know, you can always go back there?" Aunt responded sarcastically.

"How can you be so heartless?" Avery asked in disbelief. "Say that again and that world will be better for _you_." Peter hissed, making Aunt look at him in amusement. "I thought you've already tried to kill me Pan? Wasn't the first time enough for you? But of course, what else to expect, knowing who your daddy is." At those words I quickly grabbed Peter's hand quickly while he was glaring at her, giving him a pleading look.

I didn't want him to be like her, let alone worse. Peter looked at me and nodded, making me feel relieved that he didn't plan on doing that. He was just saying threats… That was when I saw a hole in his right side… My eyes widened but Peter shook his head to me as if trying to say 'don't worry about that'. How did he expect that from me when he had been shot?!

"And just what do you plan to do? Kill all of the Darlings because you hate them?" Ficelle demanded in disbelief with his arms folded while Harrison nodded. Aunt smirked. "As much as I'd love just that, unfortunately it wouldn't be enough. I want _more_. You see, Neverland's magic might have been freed, but in this state where it's just released the island can still be destroyed. And what's the better way to do it than with the help of Noctorum?" She asked.

Noctorum? Not him again! "But Noctorum's been killed by Blackbeard." Frank commented, making Aunt glare at him. "You really were more stupid than I thought when Blackbeard described you." She commented. "Both of them have been sent to the inside of the volcano in case you haven't known. Without a body Noctorum can't be killed, so that's why Noctorum left Norman to avoid his certain death."

Frank frowned. "He's already been dead for 200 years." He pointed out. "Well, no one cares about logic inside the volcano, especially with magic! Right now, anything can be brought back to life, including a human, which is exactly what happened." So both Blackbeard and Norman were alive… And Noctorum was _free_ …

"That doesn't change anything; Noctorum can't help you unless he has a vessel!" Frank commented. "He's a demon after all." The Chief added with a frown. "Well then we'll just have to find a new victim, right?" Aunt smirked before looking at the crowd. "So let's see… Who's gonna be the lucky person?" She asked while pointing her finger at everyone before it landed on… Me. "No, you've already been the lucky one, you can't anymore, so…" The finger went at… John. "No, too nerdy."

Then at… Grandma. "Too old." Then… Father. "Too… too… Pathetic." Her finger was pointed then at Lily. "No, too…." Tinker Bell. "Too small." Chubs. "Too fat." She kept going like that, pointing at pretty much everyone, until her finger landed on… Peter. "Like father, like son they say." Aunt commented and I felt shivers running down my spine when I heard her words.

"You'll have to go through me first." I hissed while pushing Peter behind me which was a bit funny because he was the taller one out of us two here… "She won't have to go through anyone." A voice could be heard when two people landed in between Aunt, Michael and us. One of them was Blackbeard, only he didn't have that vial around his neck anymore and his eyes were normal now, and the other one had brown hair and green eyes, but instead of his skin being sickly white, it was completely normal now as well.

"Norman?" Peter asked from behind me in astonishment. "Edward!" Aunt growled. "Wendy, you have to stop." Blackbeard stated calmly. His words only made her even angrier. "You traitor! I thought you hated Norman and those brats, but now you're siding with them?!" Norman and Blackbeard looked at each other. "Inside that volcano, I learned the truth about Noctorum, what made Norman make a deal with him, and the worst thing was that it was my fault." Blackbeard responded simply and I could hear sadness in his voice.

"But mine as well." Norman added. "Wendy, if there's anything I learned today, it's that hatred never brings any good. Look what it's been doing to me and Norman for all those years!" Blackbeard then told Aunt who glared back. "I DON'T CARE!" "Wendy, please, where's the girl I've known for so long?" "That girl is _dead_!" Aunt hissed before backing away.

Suddenly, someone shoved her and I looked up to see… Poppy! Aunt let go of Michael who made a run for it towards us along with Fairy Godmothers who freed him. Michael quickly ran into my arms and into a hug. "That was when Aunt started saying some words… "You who come neither from air, neither from earth, you who spread nothing but death… You who ruin people's lives, you whose words are nothing more than hundreds of knives, Noctorum is your name… Shivers ran down my spine as she kept talking.

"STOP IT!" Michael screamed. But, she didn't listen. "Noctorum is not here, then you might ask but where, well people, Norman is right inside there, AND I SUMMON HIM!" As soon as Aunt finished saying those words, wind started blowing violently. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Avery screamed while holding for John who was holding for the ground.

"She just summoned Noctorum once again…" The Chief trailed off and that was when I could see Blackbeard running to John. "You need to read those words at the highest point of the island in order for Noctorum to disappear completely from this world. Lily gaped. "It's the chant of the Eternal Light." "And Noctorum is the demon of the Eternal Darkness so…" "When it comes to those two, the light will always prevail." Rose finished in realization.

"LET'S GO JOHN, MICHAEL, WENDY, AVERY, LILY, ROSE, HARRISON, LOST KIDS!" Sienna suddenly shouted and the three of them nodded, knowing what they had to do. "Careful not to fall here, cause if you do, there's nothing down there." The Chief pointed at the awaiting void down there once the ground started breaking apart… Sienna, Harrison, Rose, Avery, Lily, Wendy, Michael, Lost Kids and John made a run for it down the cliff and that was when I could see something made of smoke coming out….

Meanwhile the others were running through the crumbling forest until they came to Mount Highcone and started climbing up it. "What does it say?!" Cynthia quickly asked once all of them were at the top. "It says we have to read this together." John pointed at the page. "Come on!" Wendy ushered him to start.

"Let's get in the circle." Baby suggested and they did so, forming one. "Ever since the world was created, light's always been there," John started before giving the red book to Cynthia. "Ever since the darkness appeared, light's been there to keep it in line," And she gave the book to Lily. "Ever since the darkness caused pain, light's always been hope," She read it and passed the book to Rose. "Wherever darkness was, light would always prevail," Rose gave the book to Wendy. "Whenever darkness was hatred, light was love," She read and gave the book to Maia. "Whenever I was scared, light would give me courage," She passed the book to Harrison. "When it had to, light made everything brighter." He read before giving Michael to read.

"Today, I need it the most," He passed on to Sienna. "Today light is my only hope," Sienna gave the book to Meera. "Today I'm not afraid," She read. "Today I know," Avery read next. "That the light will really always be there," She gave the book to Baby. That was when they noticed something made of smoke and with white eyes coming towards them. "Light can be found," Chubs got the book from him and started reading quickly. "Even in the darkest of times," "AND LIGHT WILL ALWAYS WIN!" Ficelle shouted the last part.

That was when bright blinding light started shining through the whole island and the demon started screaming.

I quickly covered my eyes once the white light started shining and Peter quickly hugged me, shielding me from it as he closed his eyes as well. I could hear agonizing screams over the whole island, but they sounded as if they were corrupted, as if they were coming out of something inhuman…. And suddenly, it stopped.

"NO!" I could hear Aunt shouting and I quickly opened my eyes to see her looking at us furiously. "It… It worked." Blackbeard stated in realization. "He's gone…" Peter trailed off. "AND SO WILL YOU!" Aunt suddenly shot him with a gun, making him cry in pain. "STOP IT!" I screamed. "Now do you see what it is like to feel pain, Elizabeth?" Aunt asked with a smirk.

I was helping Peter stay on his feet. "Why?" I asked her simply. "Because I want you to feel as much pain as I had felt it!" Aunt exclaimed. "WHO CAUSED YOU SO MUCH PAIN?!" I roared before looking at Peter, who had his teeth gritted, and was trying not to fall down because of pain in his left side where she shot him.

"I'm fine…" "How can you say that when you're not?" I asked him in disbelief and that was when I could hear Tink's voice. "Watch out!" And Norman and Smee pushed us to the ground, avoiding the passing bullet. "MUM, STOP!" And suddenly, I could see my cousins, Lost Kids, Avery, Sienna, Grandma, Father, Norman, Blackbeard, the pirates, Lily and the Indians next to us, looking at her.

Michael walked a bit closer to her. "Mum, please come back home with us…" He stated pleadingly. "I'M NEVER GOING BACK!" She roared. "Wendy, please just stop it." Blackbeard then said. "NO, I WON'T!" Why? "IF I GO DOWN, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" And I looked up to see Aunt jumping at me… But then Peter jumped in front of me and at her, both of them rolling towards the cliff! NO!

"PETER!" Tink, my cousins, Lily and the Lost Kids cried. We quickly ran to where they started falling down the cliff. "PETER!" Father, Grandma and Blackbeard cried in horror. I quickly jumped down the cliff and started sliding after him. "LIZ!" I could hear shouts. "I'M NOT LOSING HIM AGAIN!" I roared back before jumping down even further.

By the time I could see Aunt down there, she was taking out her gun once again with no sign of Peter. I quickly jumped in front of her, ignoring pain caused by several cuts on my legs and arms. She was caught by surprise and I quickly took that stupid gun out of her hands and threw it off the cliff into the void. "WHERE IS HE?!" I demanded furiously.

"Why do you care, you brat?! Both of you will die today either way and see each other in hell!" "NO!" I roared and pushed her to the ground harshly without thinking. But then she took out a knife… "PETER!" I shouted, hoping for an answer from him. "LIZ!" I could suddenly hear a cry and I wasted no time, standing up and getting ready to run to where the voice was coming from. "I'M COMING!" But I was then pushed to the ground…

Aunt held me pinned to the ground tightly with a knife in her right hand. "You have no idea how many years I've been dreaming of this…" She commented with an evil smile on her face, getting ready to use the weapon. "Another proof…" I kicked her butt with my legs. "That…" She cried in pain. "You…" I got her off me. "Really…." I stood up. "Need…" I jumped on her. "A HOBBY!" I roared before throwing the knife off the cliff as well. "How did you find that necklace again?!" Aunt demanded once she saw it around my neck. "Why do you care, so you can throw it away again?!" I retorted.

Both of us were fighting and rolling on the ground by now, using fists to hit each other. She hit me in a cheek, I broke her nose, she then hit me in a chin, I hit her in another cheek, she spat me in the right eye, making me unable to see… I then kicked her again and that was when ground started collapsing… I quickly kicked her and stood up, backing away and against the wall. Unfortunately, Aunt wasn't that lucky as the ground under her crumbled, making her fall and hang on the edge with her hands….

At that moment, I really wanted her to fall off, and I knew that what I wanted was cruel…. However, then, she looked me in the eyes, and, I could see images and voices flashing through my mind.

" _NO! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" A girl's voice was screaming in pain. "Now why would we do that? The little Darling hasn't got her punishment yet, now, has she?" "NO!" "YOU AND DARLINGS ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF BABIES AND MANIACS, FREAKS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO GO TO SCHOOL!" One fat guy was beating a light blue eyed girl with a dog leash. "I'M NOT A FREAK!" The girl screamed in fear and pain, tears streaming down her cheeks while she was shaking madly…_

 _That only made the guy laugh and made him beat him even more. Her screams could be heard throughout the whole room. "OF COURSE YOU ARE! WENDY NUMBER ONE, WENDY NUMBER TWO, YOU MUST BE WENDY NUMBER HUNDRED! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCHOOL IS NOT A PLACE FOR FREAKS LIKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! GO AND TELL YOUR STUPID STORIES TO YOUR OWN KIND!" "NOOO! PLEASE!" The girl kept screaming and that was when I saw blood streaming down her back…_

 _"WENDY IS A FREAK! WENDY IS A FREAK!" The kids chorused at school whenever the girl passed by, making her cover her ears with tears streaming cheeks like a waterfall…_

 _"I want you to have this necklace." A woman gave the same necklace I was wearing at the moment to the girl. "I don't want it." The girl responded blankly. "Wendy…" "I DON'T WANT IT MUM! KEEP THE NECKLACE WITH YOU AND FAR AWAY FROM ME!" She ran out of the room._

 _A man with brown eyes and hair in a black ponytail was looking at the girl who was crying in a park all alone. "What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly. "My…. My friends keep telling me how me and my family are nothing but freaks and…" "If they always tell you that then they're not your friends." "THEN AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" The girl screamed in pain. "But why are they telling you that you're a freak?" The girl sighed and continued sobbing. "My family… The Darlings…. Are known for their story about Peter Pan and being crazy…. That's why we're freaks…" "Listen… What's your name?" "Wendy." "Wendy, you and your family are not freaks." "But I don't have friends!" "Yes, you do. My name is Edward Watson." He offered her a hand which she looked at hesitantly before taking it and shaking it._

 _"YOU FREAK! GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE WITH YOUR FAMILY OF LUNATICS!" Those provocations never stopped. "NOOOO!" The girl screamed in a room alone in her bed._

 _A woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes, now known to me as Aunt was looking at the sky with an angry expression. "It's time for them to pay for what they had done to me." She commented icily before clenching her fist._

I was breathing heavily by now. She… She was that girl? It must have been her! I felt tears brimming in my eyes by now. I quickly ran to Aunt and kneeled, getting ready to help her get up. However, what she did in response was grabbing a strand of my hair and pulling it, making me cry in pain. "STOP IT!" I screamed and slapped her hand away, making her let go and hold for the edge with only one hand now…

"Aunt please, let me help you!" "YOU, HELP ME?! NEVER!" "Aunt, I know everything, please, we're not freaks, please, I know that whatever those children did to you must have been bad but…" "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU BRAT! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CALLED A FREAK IN YOUR SCHOOL, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CALLED WENDY, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BEATEN IN YOUR OWN SCHOOL!" And that was when she lost her grip….

"NO!" I screamed as I watched her falling into the void hopelessly…. I wanted to help her… But if I kept sitting here like this, maybe Peter would meet the same fate! I quickly stood up and ran to where I heard his voice when I saw him holding for the edge with one hand… And he started losing his grip… "NO!" I cried and quickly ran to him catching his right hand just as it let go.

Peter looked up at me in relief but also horror. "Let's go, pull!" I exclaimed and tried to pull him up but it didn't work at all. "Please don't say I'm heavy!" Peter pleaded. "I won't, but you know, it was a lot easier for you probably when you carried me even though I know I'm not as light as a feather!" I responded. Technically I didn't tell him he was heavy even though he unfortunately was…

I couldn't hold him like this forever, nor could I pull him up, and Peter knew that as well. "Liz, if you keep doing this, both of us will fall…" He started and I _knew_ what he wanted to do, but I _wasn't_ going to let him do that. "PETER PAN, DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF THIS HAND!" I shouted and tried to pull him up again only to be unsuccessful.

I then took his other hand and tried again but it didn't work at all… "Just let go…" "NO! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS TOGETHER!" "None of us will if you keep holding my hand!" "I DON'T CARE!" And that was when his weight started pulling me down as well… And I couldn't feel the ground where I was lying beneath me anymore. "NO!" Our screams echoed as we started falling towards the void and I could hear screaming from up as well…

This was it. This was the end… I hugged Peter who hugged me back while the falling didn't stop. At least I wasn't going to die alone this time though. This time Peter was next to me and… And suddenly I stopped falling. Actually, _both of us_ weren't falling anymore. We were floating in the air right above the upcoming void and we started going up slowly.

"Liz… You're floating." Peter pointed at me in astonishment. "Me?" I asked in confusion. "Yes, you." And he was right. I was floating while we were still in a hug, so in a way it was me carrying him this time… "YES!" I could hear cheers coming from the others above us. "Thanks Liz." Peter told me with a smile which I returned. "It's our thing, remember?" I asked and both of us looked at the sky with determination before we started flying up faster and landed in front of the others on the cliff.

I was immediately hugged by my cousins, Avery, Ficelle, Grandma and Father while Tink hugged Peter. "Liz…" Father smiled and I hugged him back tightly. Out of a corner of my eye I could see Frank going towards Peter and hugging him. "Look Frank, I'm so, so sorry for…" "What matters is that you're here with us." Frank responded simply before Peter hugged him back. "Why did you do that?! Why did you jump at her?!" I then asked Peter in disbelief. "Because… Because I love you." He responded simply and I hugged him this time, stroking his hair. "I love you to…"

And that was when I heard someone clearing their throat and we looked at Father who was watching us with a raised eyebrow and a stern look. "Uncle John… Wendy, John and Michael started. "Oh just shut up John and enjoy the sight." Grandma hit her son a bit with her cane in his head. "OW! Look, I was just…" "Shut up Uncle John!" Wendy, John and Michael chorused. "And watch!" Avery added.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry for all that I had done to all of you and…" I started to everyone nervously. Peter looked at me in disbelief. "Liz, you've just saved me. _Twice_." He told me with a smile before kissing me on a forehead. "We missed you Liz." Ficelle smiled and Lily nodded before the two of them hugged me with the other Lost Kids joining in. "And it's good to have you back with us." Cynthia put a hand on my shoulder. I was hugging Rose and Harrison now and after them, Poppy was the next one who hugged me and I couldn't feel happier at this moment…

That was when the black sky suddenly started turning blue again. Birds chirping could be heard again. "How about all of us go home, _together_?" The Chief asked while smiling. "YES!" All of us shouted, including the pirates. "And how about we get you back in shape?" I then asked Peter, seeing his wounds from the gun. Then, I could see Frank, Norman and Edward hugging together, happy to see each other again.

Nature was coming back to the island as we were walking through the now alive forest. Animals and plants were back now, and I had a feeling Neverland was even more beautiful now than before. "Wait, so Dad knows about you…" I suddenly asked Avery who nodded sheepishly. "But he didn't exactly take it well at first…" She trailed off. "He lost his consciousness to be more precise." Michael added, making me burst in laughter.

I smiled once we were at the Never Tribe and Lily was putting bandages on Peter's wounds. "You're lucky the bullets didn't go in too deep." She told him with a frown, making him sigh in relief. "But why are you giving him bandages when he can heal quickly?" I asked in confusion, remembering that he could do that.

"When whole magic disappeared, he lost that ability, so here are the bandages until it comes back itself, which may take a while." Lily explained. "Thanks Lily." I smiled. "You're welcome." She smiled back before running out of the tent, leaving us all alone. "I can't believe it's over." Peter commented. "Tell me about it." I agreed.

That was when I felt his lips against mine and he pulled away after few seconds. "Sorry, I just missed it." "I know you did, I did too." I responded jokingly before I felt his lips touching mine again and… "Now that's just gross." Avery commented with her tongue out and a look of disgust once she entered the tent. "Avery, you'd better take that back unless you want to be punished…" I started jokingly once we looked at her.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Avery ran out of the room, making Peter and me burst in laughter while Michael was looking at us from the outside with a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm a Mum after all, aren't I?" I asked before we burst in laughter again. However, it looked like Avery was going after all…

"This will take you back to where you came from." Frank told her once we were outside, holding a silver device in his hands. After she hugged with everyone, including 'Uncle Michael', she then hugged Peter and me. "See you in the future… I guess?" She asked awkwardly. "See you!" Peter responded with a smile and I smiled as well. "See you." "Bye, Mum, Dad, bye everyone, and thank you for everything!" She turned the needle of the device around and… She was gone.

It was a night time once we returned to London. "LIZ!" Mum was running towards me in front of our house along with Uncle George and they hugged me. I hugged them back, feeling pure happiness… And that was when I heard shouts coming from across the street and my classmates and other children running towards me.

"LIZ, BLACKTAIL IS FIRED!" Melissa shouted happily. "BLACKTAIL IS FIRED!" Roger and Leon chorused. "BLACKTAIL IS FIRED!" Liam shouted. "BLACKTAIL IS FIRED!" Margaret, Kerry and Rebecca screamed. "BLACKTAIL IS FIRED!" My Chemistry professor shouted along with English, Maths and PE professor. "BLACKTAIL IS FIRED!" Rose and Harrison chorused in euphoria.

Everyone here was shouting, literally everyone from school was on the streets celebrating, and that was when it came to me. "BLACKTAIL IS FIRED!" I shouted excitedly, joining the excitement of my classmates and school. All of us were running through streets, shouting and celebrating. Nothing could stop those feelings of joy and happiness. This was the day I would never forget…

Little did I know that one boy was watching everything happening from a nearby tree branch high up in a tree, crouching on it and looking at us with a smile. "YES! BLACKTAIL IS FIRED!" A fairy landed on his right shoulder screaming excitedly and pumping her fists, making him look at her in amusement before he shouted the same thing as well while watching the evening's celebration.

 **So this pretty much wraps up the final story arc but I'm going to write probably two or three more chapters to wrap the entire story… What do you think? As always, reviews are much appreciated and until next time!**


	69. Echoes

**The only thing I own here is my OC!**

It was quiet in the Darling house this morning. Eight people were sitting by a table and having breakfast, but it was obvious no one really wanted to talk. George Darling frowned after throwing some newspapers aside and folding his arms, Victoria Dawson let out a sigh, Michael was playing with his milk, Wendy Darling kept looking at her plate, John Darling was rocking in his chair back and forth, his nephew John was taking off his glasses and putting them on again back and forth, Wendy was playing with her fork and Liz was looking outside the window.

"There's nothing in these stupid newspapers!" George complained, making all of them look at each other. John Darling sighed. "I guess it's time for me to go to work." He commented before standing up and getting ready to leave. "We have school too." John pointed out blankly before he, Wendy and Michael made a run for it upstairs.

Liz sighed and looked at her fried eggs before pushing them a bit aside. "You'll be hungry; you barely touched your breakfast." Victoria pointed out. "I'm not hungry Mum." Liz responded and was getting ready to stand up when her grandmother interrupted her. "Liz, you have that play rehearsal today, you're going to be…"

"Sorry Mum, Grandma, but I really don't have appetite. Besides, I just want this play to be over." Liz stated with a sigh before standing up and taking her plate to leave it in the kitchen. That was when John Darling ran into it. "Sorry Liz, but I'll be late, see you in the evening?" "Bye Dad." Liz simply waved before he kissed her on a forehead and ran out with his tie hanging loose.

George entered the kitchen and threw the newspapers into a nearby bin in annoyance. "Stupid newspapers!" He kept repeating angrily. The three Darling siblings came downstairs, ready for school. "We're going then." Wendy told her father and John and Michael nodded while looking at the ground. "See you." And the three were out as well.

Liz let out another sigh before starting to move herself slowly up to her room. Everything was so…. Bad now and she couldn't feel happy at all, not after what happened. This just bothered her so much and she didn't know what to do… It's been a while now since they started mourning the death of Wendy Darling, but no one could move on so easily.

Wendy, John and Michael took it hard because she was their mother after all, and even though she wanted to get rid of all of them, they never wanted to see her die… Wendy Darling and her son took it even worse because their daughter and sister respectively was gone… One thing a mother never wanted was to lose her own child…

George lost his wife, Victoria was sad as well even though she didn't know her very well… Liz was never close with her aunt and she knew that, after everything the woman had done to her but after seeing what she had seen, she could feel nothing but sadness and sympathy for her. She was a little girl just like her, and she was tortured even worse…. And the worst thing was that Liz couldn't stop it. Her own aunt was dead now because of _her_!

She didn't even notice she was floating in the air a bit until now, so she simply floated up to her and her cousins' room to pack her things for school. The Chief told her that apparently she could fly without fairy dust now but also unfortunately she could see what everyone's thoughts were. She didn't like the latter at all because it only served as a reminder of time when Blackbeard, Aunt and Noctorum used her for their own purposes…

Liz looked at the picture of her and her cousins which was on a table before looking away and running downstairs, ready for school. "See you later!" She shouted to remaining people in the house before slamming the door.

Chairs were everywhere in front of stage in a schoolyard. Everyone was sitting, waiting for rehearsals to start. "We want our money back! We want our money back! We want our money back!" Liam kept shouting from his chair, making his classmates roll their eyes. "How can you want your money back when this play is for free and a school play?" Rose asked him in disbelief.

"Well, um…" "It makes no sense at all." Cameron rolled his eyes. Melissa couldn't help rolling her eyes as well but she sighed in relief once she saw her friend running into the schoolyard. "Liz!" She greeted, running to hug the girl. "Hi Melissa." Liz greeted in response trying to sound cheerful. "Are you ready?" "I guess so." "We're gonna rock in 'Hamlet' style!" Rose cheered.

 **Michael's POV**

I was entering our class when I bumped into someone, making all of papers fall down. It looked like some music sheets and I frowned before looking up to see a young man with black hair and brown eyes on the ground in front of me.

"Oh, sorry! It's all my fault, I…" I quickly started picking sheets up. "Oh, it's alright!" The man responded before quickly standing up and running down the hallway. I frowned. Who was going to take all those sheets then?!

I took all of papers and sat on a chair in our classroom. Ever since Mum died, even though we've won we lost her after all…. I know… I know she tried to kill me and others, but I missed her…. I missed her hugs, her stories when we were younger and… I was never going to see her again… I started crying, tears falling on one of those papers.

 _"I miss Mum." I admitted to Peter once he asked me what was wrong. "Michael…" "Yes, I know, she hated everything and wanted to kill all of us but…" "I understand." "You do?" I looked up at him in surprise._

 _Peter nodded before sitting down next to me. "Even… Even though it was a long time ago, I still remember when mine died, so I know how you're feeling. I was about your age back then and…" "Did… Did it hurt?" I asked quietly. Peter looked at the sky for a few seconds with a frown before looking down at me. "It did." At that moment I couldn't keep it in anymore. I started sobbing and trembling while tears were falling to the ground from my cheeks…._

 _And soon I was hugged by Peter while the sobbing continued._

I wish we could turn time back to where we could have saved her… Liz told me how she tried to do it but Mum refused her help which was why she was now dead… She also told me that she hated us because of what they had done to her when she was little…

"Teacher, can I please go to a toilet?" I asked my teacher. "Michael, what's wrong?" "Nothing." I quickly ran out and towards the toilet, wanting to brush off my tears there. Why couldn't she make it out just like Liz did?! Liz's been tortured as well but she never snapped and wanted to kill her entire family! _Why_ couldn't Mum be like that as well?! If she only took Liz's hand I wouldn't be crying in this bathroom!

"MUM!" I cried on the ground now and sobbing didn't stop at all. Why did you leave us?! Why couldn't you… "Michael, what's…." I quickly looked up to see my teacher standing a bit in front of me, worry all over her face. "Nothing." I looked at the ground. "What's wrong?" She repeated the question to me after kneeling on my right. "My mum's dead." I sobbed once again.

The teacher sighed. "Michael…. I understand it hurts, but your mum… She's in a better place now." "You think so?" I asked quietly. "I know so." The teacher responded simply before she stood up. "I'll call your house so you can go home, you can't go to school like this." She left the toilet.

Was…. Was Mum in heaven now? She couldn't make it out of here but… Was she in better place? She must have been there. I started brushing off my tears. Mum was better now and that was for the best, she was finally free….

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a night time once someone opened a window to the Darling's room, a fairy flying into it first after noticing Michael lying on his bed and reading a book. "BOO!" She shouted next to his right, making him gape in surprise.

"Tink, Peter!" He cried in happiness once Peter flew to in front of the little boy. "Awesome, you're here already? Wendy and John are out on their rehearsal while Liz is outside as well, Wendy and John are getting ready for a…" And door opening could be heard. "It's them!"

"We're going to hide and surprise them!" Peter flew to behind the door, making Michael chuckle. The door opened just as Peter flew up to the ceiling. "How did it go?" Michael asked. "Pathetic as usual, because of Miss Wendy who couldn't stop acting like a diva!" John said in annoyance once he and Wendy entered the room. "Acting like a diva, just because I sang a little song?" Wendy demanded in disbelief. "Except there are no songs for that party, I play and you dance, it's all written down here!" John retorted while climbing upstairs and stopping to point at his sheets angrily.

"Oh come on, you and your precious sheet scores!" Wendy pointed out in disbelief once John sat down to play something. "What's the problem? I thought the party was going by the plan perfectly well!" Michael said in confusion while rubbing the back of his head. Wendy started dancing around the room. "Well as you can see, Master John claims I'm a diva just for singing a little song even though it's not written in his precious sheet scores!" She stated.

"What can I do when you _are_ a diva?" John responded icily while playing the piano, making Peter and Tinker Bell look at each other in confusion from their spying place. "Well I love music and I feel happy so I sing! But that's catastrophic according to Master John…" Wendy continued dancing. "And the minute we stop following your score it's chaos!"

And John kept ignoring her, playing the piano with his patience slowly disappearing. Wendy frowned at that. "You know what, you're just jealous because you're incapable of improvising!" She accused. And that was when John had it enough. He slammed his hands on the piano, making dramatic music come out.

"Surprise!" Peter flew down in front of the two siblings before they could start arguing. "Peter, you're very early!" Wendy pointed out. "We wanted to see how you were doing especially with what…." He trailed off. "It's alright Peter, say it out loud. Since Mum's death." Michael stated.

The three siblings looked at each other before looking at Peter and Tinker Bell sadly. "There's nothing we can really do about it and we know that." John pointed out and looked up at the ceiling. "Liz told us how she could have made out of it if she had taken her hand." Michael sighed. "But that just proves that she… She wasn't strong enough. If we had known about what had happened to her earlier, maybe we could have helped her…" Wendy trailed off. "But we didn't know. There's nothing we can do now, and we have to accept it. She's in a better place and we have to move on." John finished, tears brimming in his eyes a bit but he quickly brushed them off before looking at his siblings who nodded, brushing off their own tears as well.

"So… What's with the arguing?" Tinker Bell was the one who changed the subject. "You've already heard half of it if not everything, so why are you asking?" Michael chuckled. Wendy rolled her eyes. "True." "But what's the occasion?" Peter asked curiously while being in a sitting position. "Well Liz's birthday is soon so our neighbors and we have decided to organize a party." John explained.

"Really?" Peter's eyes widened. "Yup and it's gonna be awesome!" Michael cheered with a grin. "You don't turn 17 every day after all." John mused with a smile. "17?" Peter asked a bit shocked. "Yes, yet it seems like yesterday when we met you." And Peter knew he was right. It really _was_ like yesterday when he met them, and now Liz was turning 17?

Time flew so fast, and they were growing up just like their ancestors… But this time, that bothered Peter, the fact that they were going to go the same route like the others…. Usually he knew everyone would do that, but now, after all they've been through, they were like a family to him, and he couldn't imagine life without them now…

And slamming of the door brought him out of his thoughts. "I HATE HIM!" Liz moaned in disbelief with hands on her head, making the others look at her in surprise. "Who do you hate?" Michael asked in confusion and curiosity. "There's this stupid guy who doesn't take no for an answer when I tell him that I don't want to go out for a drink!" Liz commented annoyed and sighed.

"Oh, that guy Tim who likes calling his muscles babies?" John asked a bit disgusted. Liz nodded. "Well Liz, he's actually our new neighbor, that's why you see him so often at the street." Wendy explained while laughing nervously, making Liz look at her cousin in shock. "What?!" "Well I guess that guy's running up the wrong tree." Peter pointed out. " _Barking_ up the wrong tree!" John corrected him. "Well anyway, there are plenty more sharks in the sea and…" "Plenty more _fish_ in the sea! Learn idioms and then use them for crying out loud!" John exclaimed, making Wendy and Michael chuckle.

"How about we throw him through the window?" Tinker Bell suddenly suggested with a smirk. "YES!" Liz, Peter and Michael chorused. "NO!" Wendy and John chorused back before looking at each other, huffing and looking away. "Just because some guy is turned on that doesn't mean you should throw him through the window!" John exclaimed in disbelief, making Peter look at him in confusion.

"Oh, says someone who kept crying today how Lily would never forgive him for being kissed by an annoying new neighbor!" Liz commented in annoyance. John was just about to say something, opening his mouth before Peter decided to stop the upcoming argument. "You've never told me what being turned on means anyway?" He pointed out.

At hearing that question, Liz's face turned beet red, Wendy was covering her face with hands not to burst in laughter, Michael looked at his cousin curiously and John's eyes widened while covering his hands as well. "Not important." Liz said it quickly with her face becoming redder every second. "Why is your face red?" Peter asked being confused more and more.

Wendy burst in laughter by now, John laughing as well while Michael was looking at them curiously. "I don't think Liz wants to share it with you, and we're not right people to tell it either!" John explained. "I don't get it; kids usually say it these days and…" "Oh, yes, they do." Wendy responded with a smirk. "Alright, so what does it mean?"

"It means you want to f…." Sienna said simply when they were in the hideout. DUN DUN DUNN! Peter looked at her, his eyes wide while John and Wendy sighed. "Bravo Sienna." Ficelle commented dryly from behind Peter. The former thief girl shrugged her shoulders. After all finished she was offered again to join the Lost Kids. This time she accepted the offer, but she still sometimes liked to steal from pirates. "He asked for it, he got the answer." "Not so naïve anymore, huh?" John asked Peter with a chuckle.

That was when Chubs accidentally hit into a pillar with an exploding watermelon, making it fall on the ground and explode, filling the hideout with fireworks and making everyone fall on the ground. "Oh brother." Tinker Bell face palmed. "Sorry!" Chubs apologized while rubbing his head where he hit it in the pillar. Suddenly, Peter had this urge to bang his head into the pillar himself to get rid of this newly found 'unneeded' information.

However, he couldn't help noticing one certain person sitting in a corner away from everyone all alone. "You seem to be out of it today." He commented once he landed in front of Liz who looked up at him. However, before she could say anything someone entered the hideout. "Hi Frank!" Lost Kids greeted once the man with red hair entered the hideout.

"Hi children." Frank smiled back. "Hi Frank." Peter greeted as well once he flew to in front of the man. "Peter." Frank smiled. "How's it going?" Peter then asked him. "Pretty good, but I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something." Frank lowered his tone at the last part. "Go ahead then!" "I meant, _alone_?"

Peter frowned a bit. "Alright then?" And Frank led them outside the hideout. "What is so important you couldn't say it in front of everyone?" He asked once he sat on a rock with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow. Frank sighed a bit. "Norman sensed something really weird and he thinks that No…" "Oh, _now_ I understand." Peter cut him off. "You do?" Frank asked in surprise. "You're trying to get me to talk to _them_ , aren't you?!" Peter accused icily.

Frank shook his head in disbelief. He knew that Peter wasn't willing to talk to Norman and Edward at all, not after what had happened, and he really wished for him to do it, but this was something completely different this time! "It's not that! Alright, you three really _could_ use a nice little talk but…" " _Not_ happening." Peter retorted and looked away.

" _But_ what I want from you is to be careful!" Frank put both of his hands on Peter's shoulders, making the boy look at the man taller than him. "Why? You still think Noctorum could somehow come back to life?" Peter responded sarcastically. Frank shook his head. "I get it that you're mad and upset and…" "I'm not Frank, I don't need people like them in my life and that's it."

Frank sighed. "You and your pride." "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Peter glared. "Well, you know if I were you, I wouldn't push people who are my family away like that." "Too bad we don't agree." And Peter was about to fly back into the hideout only for Frank to catch him by his left arm. "Just promise me that you'll be careful!" But Peter didn't respond at all, flying back into the hideout. Frank sighed before looking at the sky.

"And, how did it go?" Edward asked once Frank joined him and Norman at a clearing. "What do you think?" Frank asked sarcastically. "I knew it. Stubborn as usual." Edward commented. "Well after all that happened it's no wonder." Frank responded before throwing himself at the grass. Norman sighed. "I just hope that doesn't mean Noah's still alive… It's all my fault."

"Hey, Noctorum manipulated you! That's what he was known for, and you weren't the first one who fell for his tricks!" "But I nearly killed my own son; my wife is dead because of me…" "Noah killed her Norman, she wanted to protect you, remember?" Edward reminded his younger brother. "That doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want to talk to me." "True, he's sometimes way too stubborn for his own good, but he'll come around." Frank hugged his friend.

"What's that Michael?" John asked his younger brother once they returned to their room. "I don't really know, one man at my school dropped these music sheets and he didn't even wait for me to give them back, he left the hall in hurry!" Michael pointed at the sheets in his left hand once they were sitting on their bed. "Can I see them?" John asked and Michael nodded, giving him the papers.

John looked at the first paper with a frown. "The title is in Italian." He commented, looking at neat handwriting. Michael got next to his brother to see the words. " _Sulle ali del mondo_." He read aloud, making the siblings look at each other. "It means 'On the Wings of the World'." John translated. "I know!" Michael exclaimed.

"But who would write a song like that?" "I don't know, how about we play it here?" John suggested. "Yes!" Michael grinned before John ran to his piano, put the sheets and started playing.

John Darling entered the living room. "Hey Liz!" He greeted with a smile but frowned once he saw his daughter looking at a picture in her hands longingly. She didn't even answer. Walking up to the table slowly, John Darling sat next to his daughter. "Liz, is everything alright?" He asked uncertainly.

"Oh, yes, I was just thinking." She responded absentmindedly. "What could make you think so much?" "Well, I've been thinking for a while. Remember that offer from a few days about studying in Italy?" John Darling was confused. "Yes, so what?" "Well, I want to…" "No Liz, don't. Don't do this because of what had happened before." He quickly took her right hand and looked at her pleadingly.

Liz only sighed and looked away. "You don't understand Dad. Whatever I do, whenever I sleep, whenever I'm awake, I can still hear _her_ screams. I can still remember how close I was to saving her but failing. You don't have your own sister now!" "Liz, she couldn't make it out of it, she wasn't strong enough, and she chose it herself!" John Darling retorted.

"Who are you fooling here Dad, me or yourself?!" Liz stood up from her chair violently, taking her hand out of her father's and looking at him in disbelief. "I know you've been having nightmares about her but…" "I can't live like this anymore Dad. Sorry, but I just can't stay here with reminders of all that happened. I… I want to transfer to study in Italy."

 **Boy how I love leaving you hanging like that lmao. Sorry if this sounded a bit boring, but I wanted the atmosphere to be like that, so… But on the other hand someone is not so naive anymore XD... To be continued…**


	70. Move On

**Dream lighting: Thank you and we'll see, this chapter deals with it!  
I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"I… I want to transfer to study in Italy." John Darling knew that was going to come out of his daughter's mouth, yet he didn't want it. He knew why Liz wanted this, but it was his job to make sure that _wasn't_ going to happen. "Out of the question." He responded firmly. "What do you mean…" "I mean that you're _not_ going anywhere."

Liz looked at her father with her anger slowly rising. "Dad, it's my life, my choice and you can't stop me!" "Young lady, you may want that, but until you turn 18 you're not going anywhere and that's it. We won't talk about this again." John Darling retorted firmly before striding out of the room, making Liz groan in annoyance. "I'm 17, Dad!" She started walking after him.

"When you turn 18, do what you want. Until then, you stay here. IS THAT CLEAR?!" He turned around and shouted at her. "Fine then, when I turn 18, I'll leave this place and _never_ come back." Liz responded icily and marched out of the living room. John Darling sighed. "What did you do this time?" Wendy Darling looked at her son with a raised eyebrow.

John Darling rolled his eyes. "Mother, she got this crazy idea about wanting to go to Italy because she can't deal with the fact that Wendy is gone, what was I supposed to do, let her go?!" "What?" "You've heard me." He huffed and folded his arms. "You and Liz can both act like children sometimes." Wendy muttered. "John, what exactly did you tell her?" She then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told her she wouldn't leave the house until she turned 18, and she got all mad and stalked out. I just can't understand teenagers. What am I doing wrong?" John Darling sighed and sat on a chair with head in his hands. His mother sat next to him. "John, it's not your fault. Liz is still grieving over Wendy's death, and all that had happened to her before was an emotional roller coaster for both her and Peter and…" John Darling's eyes widened.

"That's it! Mother, you're a genius!" John Darling looked up at her and grinned. Wendy Darling raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, but I don't get it?" "I need to talk to Peter!" He quickly stood up and started running upstairs. "What is it with you being a genius?" George walked into the room and asked his mother-in-law confused.

Wendy Darling chuckled. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later." "Hey Uncle John, what's with the hurry?" Wendy asked in confusion once her uncle ran past her without an answer. "Wendy, your grandmother is a genius!" George pointed at her once she joined them downstairs. Wendy looked at two of them in confusion.

"Hi Uncle John!" John and Michael greeted once John Darling ran upstairs to the attic. The two siblings looked at each other in confusion before John continued playing the piano. In the attic, John Darling finally found ladders leading to an upper window and to the roof. "Just let him be there, let him be there…" He knew Peter sometimes stayed on their roof to watch stars and listen to what was going on in the house, he's been doing it ever since John could remember if not earlier.

And just as he finished climbing, he could feel cold air brushing against his neck, but that couldn't stop a smile of relief spreading across his face. Peter was sitting on a roof, looking at the sky until he turned around and quickly stood up to look at the newcomer. "It's me, it's just me!" John exclaimed and lifted his hands up.

Peter sighed in relief before looking at the man in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it, John?" "I have to talk to you." "Well obviously…" "It's urgent." John cut Peter off. "It's about Liz, she's gone completely crazy and…" "Crazy? What are you talking about?" Peter asked him, his eyebrows furrowing. He did notice Liz didn't seem to be in a mood today, but wasn't her father exaggerating a tad?

"Have you noticed something… Unusual about her today?" John demanded. "She didn't really want to talk but…" "Peter, she wants to go. She wants to get away from here and not come back." " _What_?" He didn't know what to think. It was like everything stopped. What was he expecting though? Everyone always grew up after all… Why was he so sure this time would be an exception?! It _always_ happened, he met them, they spent time together until they grew up and forgot about him.

 _"No matter what happens and how much time passes, everyone is going to leave you alone and unloved…_ " Those familiar words kept playing in his head once again. He…. He shouldn't have let himself become attached so much, everyone would get hurt then! He already made that mistake once; it shouldn't have been repeated… "Fine then." Peter responded blankly before getting ready to fly off the roof only for John to grab his hand.

"That's not why I came to talk to you." "Then _why_? To make it clear to me that Wendy's words were always true?" Peter asked lowly. "No! Why… Why would I say something to make you feel bad?" John asked in disbelief. "Who said that I'm feeling bad?" "You don't understand…" "They all come, pass, go and disappear, becoming nothing but distant memories…."

John kept looking at him and couldn't help feeling bad about what he has just told him. But if he didn't, it would only be worse! "Peter, I don't know what they want to do with their lives, nor is that my decision to make, but…. I don't want my daughter to grow up as an empty shell of her former self. It's not about whether she wants to grow up or not, it's about _why_ she wants to do that." And Peter whose back was turned to him earlier now looked at him.

"The only reason I told you this is because I want you to help. I'm asking you this like a friend I once was. Please, _please_ , Liz doesn't want to listen to anyone, but she might listen to you, please try to get her to open up to you and…" "She wants to run because of… _Her_?" Peter suddenly asked in realization and shock.

John nodded firmly. "Whatever we tell her, she keeps saying how she can't live like this after all that happened and… Sorry I mentioned this to you in the first place, I'll just…." He was about to leave only for Peter to quickly stop him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I want to hear more." He demanded firmly. "She thinks that by running away from this, bad memories are going to disappear, but I told her that she won't leave this house until she turns 18 so she can't go anywhere at the moment but… "What do you want me to do?" Peter cut him off with a frown. "Like I had already said, she might listen to you; I'm asking you to be there for her, to get her to talk, to listen to her... " John trailed off before letting out a sigh. "Good night." He muttered before getting ready to climb down. "John!" Peter called out for him, making the man look at him in expectation. "You still _are_ my friend."

At hearing that, a huge, genuine smile spread across John's face before he nodded to Peter and climbed down, closing the window. "Mother, I did it! I DID IT!" John came running downstairs shouting, ignoring Michael, John and Wendy's looks of confusion. He quickly sat in the dining room with a huge grin. His mother looked at him in amusement and expectation.

"What did you do?" "I talked to Peter, he's… He's going to do it! He's going to help Liz!" Wendy Darling simply smiled. "We knew he was going to do that, didn't we?" "Thank goodness." John Darling responded in relief.

Michael clapped when John finished playing the composition. "I really like it John, it's awesome!" His older brother nodded in agreement. "But I wish we had lyrics, the title makes no sense without them." He pointed out with a frown. "Well music takes you on the wings of the world, that's it!" "No, I think there's more to that. If only we had the words…." John sighed.

"I found the sheets at my school, maybe the owner would be at school tomorrow?" Michael suggested. "That's a good idea." His brother agreed before he started playing the song again.

Peter watched as John Darling closed the window and climbed down. He was going to do what the man asked him, but he didn't see the point. Not that he cared after all; this was something he's experienced many times before. All of them came and went away, becoming nothing but memories, this was nothing different… But this time, it bothered him.

After his argument with Wendy, he decided not to become attached to people, what was he thinking?! He should have known it would end like this… _"Peter… Having feelings is not a bad thing, you know."_ He suddenly remembered his mother's words from a long time ago. _"There are many of them like happiness, love, they can make you happy, but feeling pain, sadness, hatred, anger and revenge is not bad either, they're all that make us who we are."_ And she was right…

After all that happened to him when he was little up until now, this was the first time he felt at peace. He knew it. It was their decision, maybe they were going to grow up after all, but Peter wanted them to be happy, they were like a family to him, and it was his job to help Liz. He looked at the two stars, but this time with a small smile, knowing what he had to do.

 **Michael's POV**

"Good morning children, today you have a new teacher. His name is…" Our principal said, making me look up from my desk while I was sorting through the music sheets. "And I believe he wants to meet you himself." He let a man come closer in front of our desks, and my eyes widened.

It was the man from yesterday! "Hello children, my name is Patrick Carson, and I'll be teaching your class from now on!" He greeted with a small smile. "YES!" I shouted without thinking, making everyone look at me. "I understand you're happy Michael, but please if you could be quieter…" What was I thinking?! Well I was just happy because the man I've been looking for was my new teacher all the time and…. "Sorry Mister." I quickly apologized, but that couldn't stop me from grinning from ear to ear.

Finally I could get to ask him about that song of his! I was practically jumping in my chair while waiting for the class to finish so I could talk to him. So, after everyone ran out of the classroom, I could see the teacher packing his things so I ran to in front of his desk. "Oh, hi… Michael?" The teacher guessed, making me grin.

"That's me!" "Oh, you're that boy I met yesterday?" "Yes! Well actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Yesterday you dropped those sheets with that beautiful song of yours which my brother played on piano, so we were wondering if you could tell us…" "You played _it_?!" The man suddenly became panicked before quickly taking his backpack and throwing things like papers, pencils and rubbers out and looking around frantically.

What was his problem? I didn't understand a thing now! "Yes, it's an awesome song, so we were wondering whether you could give us lyrics so we could…" I started while showing him the music sheets. "OUT OF THE QUESTION!" He declared lowly and looked at me with a glare before taking the sheets out of my hands harshly and putting them in his backpack.

He then started picking up pencils, rubbers and papers and put them in the backpack as well. "But…" "Never mention this _again_." The man declared lowly and marched out of the classroom. I rubbed the back of my head in confusion and shock. All I wanted was to find out more about one song, and this crazy man was acting like I've just committed some sort of a crime! Adults, I'll never understand them…

 **Third Person's POV**

He let out a sigh before knocking on Liz's window and waiting for it to be opened. A few seconds later, he heard someone getting off their bed before opening it. "Oh, hi Peter." Liz greeted once she saw him on her balcony.

"Liz… So, how are you?" Peter quickly asked. "I'm fine, I guess." Liz responded just like that, but Peter knew she said that only so she could say something. So, he quickly flew into her room, ignoring her cry of objection before looking at her table to see a lot of papers there. "There's nothing to see here!" Liz was suddenly in front of the table, blocking Peter's view of the table. However, he was quicker, so he quickly grabbed one paper from the table on her right, only for Liz to try to take it out of his hand and him to put it out of her reach and fly up, reading the paper.

As soon as he read what was writing there, his eyes widened. John wasn't joking at all when he said she wanted to run away… "What is this?" Peter asked calmly, waiting for an answer. He already knew it, but he wanted to hear it from her himself. "It's…. "Liz started but continued once she saw him looking at her expectantly.

"It's an offer to go to Italy for art studies." That was exactly what Peter wanted to hear. He wanted to know what she wanted to do despite her father forbidding her. "Your father wasn't joking when he told me what you were up to." He responded calmly before crumbling the paper into a paper ball and throwing it through the window. "Don't bring him into this." Liz said lowly, already mad because her father told Peter everything.

Peter looked at her with a raised eyebrow, motioning to her with his head to continue. "What's that supposed to mean? Why shouldn't I bring him into this when what we're trying to do is to help you?" "I would appreciate if both of you stayed out of this." Liz retorted icily. "Oh and what if I _don't_ want to? What if I show this thing to everyone?" He took another paper and pointed his finger at it with an expression which was as if he was daring her to respond to his words.

"You wouldn't dare!" Liz accused. "You think?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk before quickly flying to the door downstairs, but this time, Liz was faster so she was in front of the door first, blocking Peter's way. "You're not going anywhere." She stated with a glare. "Neither are you." Peter retorted.

"And you think you can just tell me that?" "Your dad told you, not me, I was just pointing out the fact." Peter pointed out with a smirk. "Now, you'll let me pass through this door…" "Or else what?" Liz demanded. "I can just go through the window and knock on the door, you know." Peter stated. "Not on my watch." Liz responded icily.

He frowned but kept playing with the paper. "The question is, why do you want to go so badly?" "None of your…" "None of my business? Interesting." Peter responded sarcastically and kept playing. "Then why did your father tell me that you can't stop having nightmares about your aunt and…." "Don't mention her." Liz hissed.

"Why? You're still feeling bad about her death? Is that it? IS THAT IT?!" Peter was roaring by now. It wasn't his intention to argue or shout, but he knew he couldn't get answers if he didn't do it. "YES, IT IS!" Liz roared back. "I CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT HEARING HER CRIES OF HELP, REMEMBERING THAT I WAS SO CLOSE TO SAVING HER, THAT WENDY, JOHN AND MICHAEL DON'T HAVE A MOTHER ANYMORE, THAT MY FATHER DOESN'T HAVE HIS SISTER ANYMORE, THAT UNCLE GEORGE DOESN'T HAVE A WIFE NOW AND THAT GRANDMA DOESN'T HAVE HER DAUGHTER ANYMORE! AND THE WORST THING IS, THAT _COULD_ HAVE BEEN STOPPED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" She finished roaring and was breathing heavily by now, tears threatening to start streaming down her cheeks.

She spun around and run upstairs, leaving Peter in John and Michael's room. He knew that she took it bad, John told him after all, but he didn't know it was like _this_. He felt bad for wanting to get her to talk in this way, but now he got the whole picture. "Hey." He said quietly, flying up to Liz who was sitting on her bed with head in her hands and looking at her feet, making hair go all over her face.

"What? Why are you still here with me crying like this?" She asked, her voice being a bit muffled because of hair which was over her head. "Having feelings is not a bad thing Liz. Feeling sadness and pain is not a bad thing either." Peter said calmly, moving hair out of her face and making her look at him. "Liz, if anything, it's your aunt's fault she's not here today. She chose to not to take your help, she tortured you and wanted to kill all of us!"

"But she was tortured as well, that's why she hated all of us, they tortured her at her own school, she couldn't take it anymore!" "She wasn't strong enough Liz, she…" "Neither was I." Liz responded quietly and looked at her window after standing up. Peter frowned. "When did it begin? When did Blackbeard and she start using you?" "It was during that trip to Italy. I wanted to explore and Blackbeard took that as a chance to knock me out and take me to the volcano." She answered, still looking at the window.

"That was when it all started. Losing memories, sending people to a hospital, being drugged, doing dirty jobs and being possessed by a demon. It's been like that for two months if not three, and I couldn't do anything apart from feeling pain and hurting people."

Tears were falling on her skirt by now. "It wasn't your fault Liz." Peter told her, standing up with his hand around her shoulder now. "If I had been stronger, if I hadn't been so stupid, it wouldn't have happened in the first place!" "He caught you by surprise, who would suspect someone kidnapping them far away from London and Neverland? You were just at the right place at the right time for him, far away, it could have happened to any of us!" Peter argued.

"Bad things happen to everyone, but they move on. Liz, your cousins moved on, so did your father, grandmother and the others, only you didn't. Living in the past is a bad thing." He then stated. She looked at him before he pulled her closer to him, running a hand through her long and soft hair. "You're right." She said quietly. She had to forget all that happened. They were bad memories, yes, but there were good ones too. She still had her family, people she cared about... She wasn't going to forget Aunt, she forgave her for all that happened... And she knew that she was in better place now. The others moved on, and she was going to do it as well.

It all happened in a few minutes or so. Liz looked up at Peter; he looked down at her, before he sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit on his lap which she did. Soon after, her forehead was against his, smiles on both of their faces.

And she ran a hand through his hair just as their faces were inches apart from each other before their lips met… ( **And I'm leaving the rest to your imagination because I suck at writing this kind of stuff and I couldn't resist… xD)**

 **Michael's POV**

"WHAT?!" Wendy gaped once I told her and John my plan. "You're going to steal those sheets?!" John exclaimed in disbelief. I frowned. Why did they consider this stealing?! "Getting back what's your property is not stealing!" I argued. "But it wasn't yours in the first place!" John retorted.

EXCUSE ME?! "That man didn't bother to pick the papers up when he dropped them, I picked them up and put them in my backpack, and so they're mine!" I lifted my hands up in annoyance. "Alright, alright, we'll help you steal the papers from your _teacher_!" John quickly said a bit annoyed and I grinned.

 **Third Person's POV**

Norman woke up violently, his eyes wide. "He's alive!" He exclaimed, waking Frank and Edward up immediately. "Oh no…" Frank trailed off, remembering the warning he tried to give Peter yesterday…

Meanwhile, on one clearing outside of London, one dark figure was walking through the darkness, his blonde hair being carried by the wind. As soon as he saw a deer sleeping, he smirked before stabbing the poor creature… And took the knife out, blood drops were falling off it as he kept walking towards London.

 **And I hope you liked it, next chapter's gonna be pretty fun for writing... To be continued…**


	71. People Never Forget

**Thank you Guest for reviewing, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Liz's POV**

"I told you so, look!" I could hear John's voice. "I don't know why you're pointing that out John because we always knew it was going to happen one day." Wendy's voice responded in amusement. "We all knew after all, remember?" Michael's voice added. "Quiet, you'll wake them up!" That was Grandma. "A bit too late, Grandma. It's Friday, time for school and you're telling us not to wake them up?" John responded in disbelief.

But wait. What were they talking about? "You know, if Uncle John sees this, he'll have a heart attack." "Don't be so dramatic John." Wendy retorted. "I'm just pointing out the truth!" "John, everyone does it sooner or later, so…." "Alright, fine! But Liz still has school in case you haven't known…" I opened my eyes slowly when I felt someone's arms wrapped around me with me holding someone's hands.

"Don't complain John, they look really cu…" And I looked up to see Grandma, Wendy, John and Michael standing in front of my bed and bickering. "What's with the arguing?" I asked in confusion, making everyone look at me before I realized whose arms were wrapped around me, making a bit of blush appear on my cheeks, but I didn't mind. "Well imagine what we'd say to your dad if he saw you two. First we would have to explain to him why Peter looks different, then how you two…"

I quickly looked next to me and saw that he did look different; he looked just like when he was 'stalking' me. "And we would have to explain to him how he spied on me to get my memories back and Dad would go nuts, I get it!" I retorted while sitting up on the bed. "That wasn't spying, it was observing!" Michael 'corrected' me, making me look at my youngest cousin with a raised eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

"Don't look at me, that's what Peter said when John accused him of the same thing!" He exclaimed and looked away. I rolled my eyes in amusement once John and Michael remembered the scene. "Why don't you tell that to her then, that you were just observing her?" Michael was imitating John. "Then just…" "Alright, time for school!" Grandma ushered them downstairs.

Wendy rolled her eyes a bit while following them. "How the heck do you manage to remember the entire conversation after so many months?" "People never forget." Peter's sleepy voice responded to her question and I quickly looked to my right to see him letting out a yawn and stretching out. " _Elephants_ never forget!" John shouted from downstairs, making me chuckle. "And Liz, 'Hamlet'!" He added to me.

My eyes widened before I let out a groan and let myself fall on the bed. "It could have been 'Romeo and Juliet', so don't complain!" And Grandma was right. Shakespeare liked to kill people, yes, but _'Hamlet'_ wasn't that bad… "As you can see, school awaits me with open arms today…" I commented before looking at Peter. "Wait, you never explained why you still look like that." "Well Jaro never really said how long the disguise would last; it could take a while more for it to wear off." Oh yeah, I remembered the deal he made with Jaro one night, the deal was that disguise would appear whenever it was day and he was in London, and would disappear at night time, which was right when John and Michael busted him.

I chuckled when I remembered John and Michael's story of how they caught him by jumping out of the bush at him. "We want our money back, we want our money back…" I muttered to myself while standing up and trying to keep myself steady on the ground. "What's with the…" "Oh, Liam started saying it two days ago, which doesn't make sense though, because school play is free and…" Peter sniggered before I noticed strands of hair falling into my face.

Ms Roberts was going to kill me if she saw me looking like a total mess! Wait, Ophelia drowned at the end, so she _was_ supposed to look like that! I was technically in character, right? No, people would stare at me like I was crazy… So, I grabbed my hairbrush and made a run for it towards the bathroom. Wait a second…

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I ran out and asked the quartet downstairs. "I told you so!" John smirked a bit, making me roll my eyes in response before my cousins ran out of the room. "Oh and Liz, watch out for those crazy neighbors!" John added to me, pointed at the window and closed the door, making me face palm.

Who could forget our _wonderful_ new neighbors? And that was when I heard bell ringing downstairs and Mum calling out my name, saying someone wanted to see me. "I'll be right back!" I shouted to Peter before running downstairs, but I regretted that action as soon as I saw who was looking for me. It was my lovely new neighbor…

"Good morning." I greeted the most politely I could. "Morning Elizabeth." He greeted back with a smirk. Who told him my name?! As soon as I found out, that person was going to… "What do you want Tim?" I asked impatiently now. I was late, and the last thing I needed was him doing…. "Would you want me to walk you to school today?"

Why was he suddenly so polite? I didn't understand a thing now, but I knew one thing. The answer was _no_. "No, thank you Tim, but I really have to get ready for…" I started, getting ready to close the door but secretly wanting to slam them in his face. "For school? But I can help you!" And he suddenly grabbed my skirt with both of his hands.

"No thank you, really, I…" I started, wanting to remove his hands off my skirt. I was feeling so embarrassed with them on it! But whatever I did, he refused to take them off the skirt. Did he want to rip it or…. "Listen, let go of my…" I started angrily now only to be cut off. "This is the day you've been waiting Elizabeth, this is…." "No…." "Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Peter was suddenly next to me, looking at him nonchalantly and making the crazy neighbor glare at him.

"Who do you think you are, you…" He started angrily but I took the chance to kick the guy in the shin. He let go of the skirt in pain and I quickly slammed the door, sighing in relief. That was when I looked at Peter and burst in laughter. "Rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence? You're a genius!" "He looks like that kind of people!" Peter argued. "Unfortunately." I chuckled. "Thank you for getting me out of this situation." "Well what would you do if someone grabbed your skirt just like that and was ready to…" "Alright, you have a point!" I started laughing before looking down at it to see whether it was still whole which thankfully it was. "Wait…" I looked up with a smirk. Why couldn't I see it earlier? "Someone was a bit jealous?" I asked teasingly.

"Totally!" Michael's voice shouted from the kitchen. "Jealousy makes people go crazy after all!" He ran into the hallway. "I wasn't!" Peter looked at us as if he was daring us to repeat it. "Not even a little bit?" Michael smirked. "Maybe?" He responded pretending to be curious, making us roll our eyes. "And why aren't you at school, young man?" I then asked Michael jokingly in a serious tone.

Michael rolled his eyes in response. "Because my dearest siblings can't spend a meal without arguing and I need both of them so we can st…." "So we can starve to death!" Both John and Wendy covered their younger brother's mouth, making him glare at both of them. It was like… They were hiding something?

"Go ahead and starve if you want because I won't!" Michael took the hands off his mouth and glared before running off to get his backpack. Wendy and John looked at each other angrily before turning backs to each other with huffs and frowns. They've been arguing since yesterday… But I never knew why? "Why are you fighting?" I asked in confusion. "Because Miss Diva here…" "Because Master Perfect John here…" "Because both of them like to argue and sulk all day, that's why!" Peter and Michael said at the same time, the latter coming back before both of them gave each other fives.

This was getting weirder and weirder every moment… "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm taking my two siblings so we can go and… You know what? Good day!" Michael pulled both of them with his hands, pushed them outside with their bags and backpacks respectively before slamming the door. Oh…. They were going to…SCHOOL?!

"I totally forgot about it, if I'm late, Ms Roberts will kill me!" I exclaimed. Peter opened his mouth but I quickly said "The drama teacher." "Can I come with you?" I was a bit caught with surprise by his question, but I understood it. Considering the circumstances, he would have to wait for night to come so he could go back to Neverland, and no one exactly wanted to spend the entire day in the house…

"Sure!" I responded with a smile before running upstairs to get the books.

 **Peter's POV**

Liz ran upstairs to get what she needed, so I decided to look through the window of the house. It was morning, and there didn't seem to be many people on the street…. However, then, my heart literally stopped beating for a moment once I saw one person on the street. It was a woman, and she had long red hair and brown eyes…

I haven't seen her for a long time, but I knew who she was and… But… She was dead, she was supposed to be dead, I saw him stabbing her after all… Maybe I mixed her with someone else? It must have been it! But… I could never mistake that face… "Mum?" I quickly opened the door and ran out, looking around to see where she went, but there was no sign of her, as if she had disappeared just like that!

Maybe it was just me; maybe my mind was playing tricks on me…. "Peter, what is it?" Liz ran outside the house, closing the door and joining me. "Nothing, I thought I saw someone…" I trailed off. "I must have slipped my mind, that's it!" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow but said nothing and I felt bad for what I said.

Well, what else could I do but tell the truth? I didn't receive all that talk about honesty from Wendy, John and Michael for nothing! "I… I thought I saw Mum." I responded simply. Liz looked at me with a frown and a bit sadly. "But I thought she's…" "Yes, she is, that's why I said that I must have slipped my mind." I cut her off.

"It may sound a bit impossible, but I believe you Peter, if I could believe in all that never-ending day stuff, why wouldn't I believe in this as well?" She responded with a small smile while giving my right hand a tight squeeze. And she always did. When it was all that never-ending day stuff, it was her and John that believed me. The others did later when I told them, but I knew they thought at first I had gone mad. If she knew about that entire hearing voices thing, she would believe me again, she would always.

I squeezed it back. "Sorry for not telling you about me and Blackbeard." "Hey." She frowned. "I kept this thing from you, so it's me who should be…" "Still, you had right to know." "You too… Listen, it's all out now, there's nothing for hiding anymore and that's it!" And she was right. "No more secrets?" I asked her. "No more." She replied with a smile before hugging me.

 **Michael's POV**

"So, how are you going to do it?" John asked me with a frown once we were outside my school with Wendy. I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to go in the teacher's room and say 'Oh hello teacher, sorry, but I came here to borrow your sheets, thank you very much'!" And it was their turn to roll their eyes. "What? Of course we're going to steal them!" "Of course." John repeated sarcastically but I ignored him.

Now, we just had to think of a good plan… That was what I told my dearest siblings, but then they told me how they had school as well. "Too bad because you're staying right here." "Hey…" Wendy objected only for me to cut her off. "You promised to help me steal those sheets, remember?" I reminded both of them with a smirk. Besides, maybe it would help Wendy and John finally get over that stupid argument of theirs!

Both she and John growled at me but I turned my back to them with a smirk and my arms folded. "Again, dear siblings, we have time to think about it."

 **Liz's POV**

"Luke, is it true that people say money is argent in Italian?" That was the first thing Liam asked us once we were in the schoolyard. I quickly covered my mouth not to burst in laughter at his question because it wasn't true at all. Argent was money in French, that was what Wendy had told me… Peter, on the other hand, was speechless. "Nice… Nice to see you again Liam."

Liam huffed but marched away from us, making me chuckle. "Whatever happened to that 'what do you think about me as a man' and 'that thing as a contest'?" Peter whispered in my ear. "He had enough with that?" I asked with a small shrug. But I did miss that a bit… "So it's true, you're here!" And suddenly, Leon and Roger were running towards us, greeting Peter.

"You sure missed a lot while you weren't here!" Roger pointed out with a smirk. "I did?" "Yes! Blacktail's been fired, he had a spy…" Peter and I looked at each other for a brief moment when he said the 'spy' part but what Roger said next caught my interest. "And it turns out that Princess Betsy is a woman with capacities!" I was literally rolling on the floor laughing by now.

Peter on the other hand didn't understand what was so funny. However, then the drama teacher called for the two guys, making them join her. "I still don't get the part with that Betsy woman." Peter told me while rubbing the back of his head in confusion. I chuckled. "Well, there's this book about this woman called _'Anna Karenina'_ , and kids at my class don't like it very much and they didn't read it, so the professor decided to interrogate them, and she asked Liam something but he didn't read it so…. Betsy is a woman who has a husband and a lover, but Liam got it all wrong… And it turned out that Betsy had a husband, a lover and was now getting married to a third guy, which is really fantastic!"

"A woman with capacities, I get it now." Peter laughed. "A love square, people!" Melissa commented while walking to greet us. "Melissa." I waved happily and we hugged. "How's it going?" She then asked us. "Just let's get done with this thing." I responded before she started telling me the plan of the play. After she had finished, she pulled me by her hand and I quickly looked a bit away from me to see Peter looking into the distance.

He really seemed to be out of it today… "Peter, are you coming?" I whispered to him. "Yes yes!" He quickly responded and started marching after Melissa quickly, making me raise an eyebrow in a bit of worry. Was it about what he had seen this morning?

 **John's POV**

"Now's the big break, so we can sneak in, teachers won't be in their storeroom!" Michael explained matter-of-factly. "And then what? You're going to just break the man's cupboard and look for the papers?" I asked my younger brother in disbelief. We weren't supposed to be doing this in the first place, this was stealing! Plus, Michael could get in big trouble, and he wasn't exactly stealthy and tactful… This was _so_ wrong… Beating pirates in Neverland and stealing their things was one thing, this was a completely other case!

My dearest sister unfortunately agreed with me. "No! _You_ are going to help me pick the lock on both the door and that cupboard," Michael pointed at me. "While Wendy is going to keep a lookout for any of the teachers!" Was he serious?! Me, picking up locks?! That was against the rules, that wasn't right at all, that was…

"I'm _not_ doing that." I responded with a frown and folded my arms. True, I _did_ know how to pick locks; it was a little trick Uncle John showed me a while ago, he said that he and Mum used it when it was necessary…. "Please John, please, please, please…" Michael was begging me on his knees with a puppy face.

"We really need that song, and we really…" "FINE!" I lifted my hands up in annoyance. Michael then led us to the main building once it was time for break. "Wendy, you watch out for teachers, and shout in case one of them shows up." Michael told her. "Sir, yes sir!" Wendy saluted with a serious expression on her face.

Michael then led me to the door of the storeroom before looking around. I tried to open the door, but of course… "It's locked." I frowned. Michael then motioned for me to start picking the lock. Letting out a sigh, I took a hairpin and started picking the lock. "If we get caught, we're done for…" I started while having fun with the thing. "We won't, just do it!" Michael ushered me to be quicker. "I'm trying to!" I hissed to him icily.

"Well it doesn't look like…" "Do _you_ want to pick the damn lock?!" I asked him angrily, making him shut up. "Just as I thought, so don't complain." And finally, the door was open. We quickly closed the door with Michael looking around a huge room with a long table, a lot of chairs and many cupboards. "Patrick Carson, Patrick Carson…" Michael kept looking around frantically while trying to find the name written on the cupboard.

Where was the name?! There were a lot of them written on the cupboards but… "There it is!" Michael finally found the locker with the man's name. I quickly started picking the lock with sweat running down my face. This lock was even harder to pick… "Come on…." I growled. And… IT OPENED! But then… "OH HELLO, MISTER, WHAT'S YOUR NAME…" Wendy could be heard shouting outside.

Michael and I looked at each other with our eyes wide. So, we made a run for it, hiding under a table next to each other just as the door opened. One man entered, looking at something on the table, but then… A pencil fell down and rolled down to where we were… Michael and I knew what this meant. WE WERE DONE FOR!

And I looked down, not wanting to see the man's expression once he saw us under the table… But it never happened. Man rolled the pencil back to him with his right foot before picking it up and leaving the room, closing the door. I sighed in relief before Michael and I quickly stood up and opened the cupboard, looking for the papers…

 **Liz's POV**

And laughter could be heard once I fell on the floor after my failed attempt of trying to act as Ophelia falling in water and drowning. I sighed and groaned in annoyance while standing up. It would have been fine if Kerry hadn't tripped me! "Alright people, we'll take a break for 20 minutes!" The drama teacher said, not looking at me at all before striding away.

I sighed and sat on a bench, brushing the sweat off my forehead. "If it hadn't been for that…" I muttered under my breath. "Don't be hard on yourself Liz; it's just a play after all." Peter pointed out once he sat next to me. "True, but still…." "Hey, what are you two talking about?" And I looked up to see a girl about our age with long brown hair and blue eyes walking towards us with a smile.

But… For some reason, I didn't like her being here; she was giving me those bad vibes… "Who are you?" I responded a bit rudely. "Oh, I just came to watch the show, not that I really wanted to see _you_ , I really don't like watching people with two left legs, but you…" She told me, making me frown before she looked at Peter.

"What's your name?" She asked in that annoyingly sweet voice. "Luke." "Luke, huh? Well my name is Christine, and I really love drama and theatre, but I never embarrass myself like this girl here of course because I'm not an amateur…" I didn't like this girl at all. First, she seemed to enjoy talking about herself way too much, second because she seemed to enjoy mocking me, third because she seemed to want to talk only with Peter and no one else.

"That's nice but we really need to go…" Peter said while standing up and taking my hand. "Oh, if you ever need my help, just ask." And she walked away with her nose high. "Who does she think she is?" I muttered under my breath. But then, I looked up to see Michael, Wendy and John entering the courtyard with grins on their faces. "Mission accomplished!" Michael pumped his fist into the air.

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of mission?" "Luke!" That same, annoying voice cut me off. I was starting to lose my patience because I knew where it was coming from. Christine ran to us in a hurry, not paying attention to anyone but Peter, even shoving me away from him and making John and Wendy catch me.

"Thanks." I told my cousins and then, the annoying girl took the papers out of Michael's hands harshly and looked through them. "We wanted to translate the song in Italian, that's it." My youngest cousin explained. "Can I help you?" She quickly asked Peter with that fake grin. "Um, you don't need to really." He told her in response, making me look at her and Wendy, John and Michael stare at both of us. "Aright." She walked away again.

"What is with you and that girl?" John whispered to me in confusion. "Nothing?" I responded. "Liz, your face was literally 'did you hear that you little'…." And the entire morning passed with us either practicing for the play, the crazy girl wanting to talk only to Peter and ignoring all of us, so we didn't really have a chance to see what Wendy, John and Michael had with them. I sat on a bench in annoyance far away from everyone.

John sat next to me. "Oh, I get it." He suddenly spoke up with a smirk. "What?" I asked with folded arms expectantly. "Someone's a bit jealous?" He raised an eyebrow. Where did he get that?! I wasn't jealous! I just didn't like nor trust that girl, and seeing her made my blood boil because she was literally hanging on to Peter like a leech and… It would be fine if it was a normal conversation, but she seemed to want _more_ than that…

"I'm not!" I responded. John smirked again. "It's just that…. I don't trust her, she's so…." John burst in laughter and started patting me on my shoulder. "It's normal to be jealous, but we all know Peter cares for you more than anything, isn't it right?" He was right… He did everything for me, and I would always trust him and be there for him, no matter what…

I simply nodded. "Jealousy makes people crazy!" Michael said in a sing-song voice before sitting on my left, making me roll my eyes. "Alright, I may be a _bit_ jealous…" " _A bit_? It didn't look like that when you saw her chasing after him again. But trust me cuz, he wants her off him as much as you do." Wendy told me with a knowing smile.

"And she got off me." We looked up to see Peter joining us with a sigh of relief. "Sometimes I just can't understand girls." He commented, making my male cousins roll their eyes. "Well the leech is gone, that's the most important thing!" Michael pointed out. "What did you three find?" Peter asked, apparently wanting to change the subject. "Well… Michael wanted us to break into his school and steal some papers, so we found one song and…."

I could see Peter looking into the direction of school this time. "I'll join you later." That was the only thing he said before he made a run for it. "Peter, wait, where are you…" I stood up and was getting ready to follow him only for John and Wendy to pull me down with their hands. "Let him cool off Liz." John told me.

"But he's out of it today…" I started before explaining to my cousin how he thought he had seen his mother. They all frowned. "You believe in that?" Wendy asked. "I do, if Peter says he had seen her, then…" "But she's dead." Michael said a bit quietly. "I know, but…" "He's coping with what had happened just like all of us, he'll come around." Wendy pointed out. I sighed before looking at the direction where Peter went. "I hope so…"

 **Third Person's POV**

Peter ran as fast as legs could carry him. He had seen _her_ for the third time today, and now he knew he wasn't imagining things, it was really her! But the corridor of the school seemed to be empty…. "Peter…." _Her_ voice could be heard echoing. He quickly started running towards the source of the voice without thinking.

Why would he be afraid of his own mother after all? He knew it was her, and he was going to… "Help me…" The voice echoed. "I'm coming!" Peter exclaimed and started running even faster. "Help…" Sun was setting slowly by now… "Peter…." And he finally came to the place. It was… A girl's toilet.

"Mum?" He called out, but there was no response. "Mum?!" And opening the door could be heard… And Christine came out. "Sorry, but I really have no time for this now," Peter started only to be cut off. "But I just wanted to see how you were doing, _Peter_." The girl responded with a sly smile.

Peter's eyes widened before he looked at her warily and started backing away slowly. "You're not going anywhere." She suddenly flew to in front of him, grabbing his right wrist tightly. Peter kept trying to take it out, but she had a strong grip, way too strong for a girl… "What's the matter? You _really_ thought your dear mommy was here?" She asked mockingly.

And Peter _knew_ who this person was. Only one person called her mommy in a mocking way… And those blue eyes were such a giveaway now… " _Noah_." He breathed in shock before kicking him in stomach. He let go, and Peter ran out of the toilet, getting ready to fly up… Only to fall down. "You _really_ thought I would let you get away like that? Well, you know what? No more flying, I can take away any power just by holding your wrist." Noah kneeled next to him with a smirk.

Knowing he had no other choice, Peter took out his weapon, getting ready to fight and standing up but… He was feeling so lightheaded…. He could barely be on his feet… He waved with the weapon just as Noah grabbed his wrist again, making Peter glare at him. "Sweet dreams." That was the only thing he could hear before he felt excruciating pain coursing through his body… And he fell down.  
 **  
To be continued...**


	72. The Moment Of Truth

**The only thing I own here is my OC!**

"Sweet dreams." He smirked right before grabbing Peter's wrist even more tightly. That was when electricity came out of his fingers and started coursing through Peter's entire body, making him feel excruciating pain, just making things even worse for him. Not only was he barely on his legs, but now the last thing he needed was an electroshock.

Pain didn't cease to stop at all. He gritted his teeth though, trying not to cry in pain and give Noah the satisfaction of knowing that he felt it. "You," Peter started, making him look at him in expectation. "Won't get away with this." He finished in one breath with a glare. Noah smirked before releasing even more coursing electricity, making Peter grit his teeth even tighter, trying not to let out a cry. Pain was even stronger now, and all he wanted was to release those cries of pain, he wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, it hurt so much… But he knew he couldn't.

He wasn't going to be a weakling in front of this man, and he _wasn't_ going to act like that. However, his body couldn't take it anymore. Wanting to stay on his feet and his body not being able to take all that electroshock were two completely different things after all. Before he could realize what happened, Peter's eyes closed before he started falling… And Noah smirked once his body collided with the ground. "I already have." He answered with a smirk before getting down on his feet and observing Peter's face better.

One thing was for certain, he wasn't a scared, little boy he used to be when Noah last saw him. This guy here was tougher, more mature and more determined, which was bad for Noah if he wanted the plan to work. He took Peter's hand to check the pulse and make sure he hadn't accidentally killed him with all that electroshock, but luckily, the pulse was still there, faint, but still….

It was then that Noah decided. He would go with his plan, and if the guy tried to break free and intervene with his plans, he would have to take drastic measures. So he took the unconscious person and started carrying him on his shoulder, unaware that the remaining electricity he summoned was slowly making its way towards cables near the toilet…

 **Liz's POV**

I let out a sigh while listening to my cousins' explanations of why they had to steal Michael's teacher's papers. "So I decided to ask Mister John here…" Michael continued. John snorted. "To ask? You were on the edge of dragging me towards that door!" "Anyway, so he could pick the lock!" Michael finished, ignoring his brother's comments.

My eyes widened. John never told me he could pick locks! "Since when did you know how to do that?" I asked surprised. John rubbed the back of his head while whistling. "Well…" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow in expectation. " _Maybe_ Uncle showed me how to do it a while ago, saying how he and Mum had used it when they were little and telling me that it could be useful." John stated, putting emphasis on 'maybe' part.

I rolled my eyes, knowing it wasn't maybe but _sure_! Dad wasn't usually the one to break or barge through doors, so this surprised me. But that was another proof I had an awesome father! "Alright, so you picked the lock and…" "And we were nearly busted while looking for Mister Patrick Carson." Michael continued. John frowned and looked at his brother.

"We were nearly discovered because of a freaking _pencil_!" He pointed out in disbelief. "Well thankfully the man didn't bother to get himself tired and used his foot to get the pencil back, after he had left, we took the papers, escaped through a window, and here we are!" Michael finished. Wendy looked at them in disbelief. "You never told me about the window part!"

"It didn't matter!" Michael shrugged his shoulders, making my oldest cousin and me look at each other in disbelief before I face palmed. They really had to work on their stealth skills because of… "Apart from people wandering why the window was open like that, I'm impressed my dear brothers." Wendy told them with a smirk, and it was them who looked at each other now. "OH NO, THE WINDOW!" "So, what do you want to do with the papers you stole?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

Michael looked at me with a frown. "Again, we didn't steal them!" "Oh no, we just broke inside the teachers' room and picked a cupboard to take someone else's papers, that is definitely _not_ stealing!" John joined in, but Wendy quickly stopped the glaring brothers from getting into an argument. "What we wanted was to ask for your help in translating this thing." She told me and gave me the papers.

I straightened them up before looking at the text, and to my surprise, it was in Italian! "On the Wings of the World?" I translated the title before looking at my cousins. "That's what we've managed to translate as well, but we're asking you to do it because you learn and know Italian the most out of us here." John explained.

I frowned before standing up from the bench we were sitting on and pacing back and forth while looking at the lyrics. It didn't seem to be that hard to understand them… "As you already know, volerò means I will fly, that's how it begins." I muttered before looking at the paper once again. "I will fly on the wings of the world, in the infinite sky I will fly," I really liked how this sounded; it was familiar, and for some reason, I could imagine all that was written down here…

"I will stay forever a child; this is the destiny I will encounter…" "That sounds awesome!" Michael exclaimed with a grin. "I agree." I nodded before looking at another part of the song. I liked it really much, it sounded like… It actually sounded similar to us! Flying, staying forever young…. But, _wait_. We weren't exactly forever young after all…. I was turning 17 tomorrow!

Suddenly, someone was shaking me by my hand and I looked down to see Michael. "Liz, is everything alright?" He asked me. "It is." I responded simply. "Well, you looked as if you were in your thoughts." John explained. I bit my lip. "Have any of you… Ever thought of what would happen in the future?"And my cousins were dumbstruck by that question.

"Well, I always thought we were going to go to Neverland forever, I can't imagine my life without it!" Michael admitted while rubbing his head.

 _Michael smiled as he dropped the first plate out of his hand. "Surprise!"_

 _"You'll never catch me; you don't even know how to fly!" He and John were sword fighting in their room as usual._

 _"Yeah, that's right! We don't want to stop eating sweets because of some random mosquitoes!" Michael exclaimed and started showing to his mother with his hands how big the 'mosquito' was._

 _"Do you wanna see how much bonkers I can go?!" Michael kept trying to break free from Peter's grip but was unsuccessful. "Let me go, Peter frying Pan!" He shouted, making the said person frown before Michael bit him in his hand. Peter let go of Michael and started shaking his right hand to get rid of pain while Michael was blowing him a raspberry._

 _Michael and Avery were fighting skeletons on the deck of the Jolly Roger along with Hook and his pirates._

 _"And your socks stunk so bad that we thought that you washed your feet with rotten cheese!" Michael told his cousin angrily, making her glare at him while the black smoke didn't stop coming out of their heads._

 _Michael and John were in the bushes, waiting…. "TALLY HO!" They exclaimed before jumping out of them with battle cries and on Peter. "Just what is your problem?!" He glared at them in response, making them gape at each other before looking at him again. "Peter?!"_

 _"HERE I COME!" Michael shouted just as he and Avery jumped inside the Jolly Roger and landed right on Peter's back…._

 _Michael grinned. "But that means… I'm an Uncle!" He started singing joyfully._

 _"You bet, piece of cake! We'll howl like wolves, attack like eagles and make them eat their booger…" John and Liz quickly covered Michael's mouth before he could finish the sentence._

 _Baby and Michael smiled at each other before they started using their slingshots, firing rocks at the pirates._

 _"I'll do anything for Tinker Bell!" Peter declared with determination. "Anything?" Michael smirked and Peter nodded before Michael started whispering something to him. "What you need to do is give that lovely lady a…."_

 _"LOST KIDS, ATTACK!" John shouted as he, Michael, Wendy, Avery and the rest of the Lost Kids were racing towards the Jolly Roger with wooden swords in their hands._

 _"You were saying?" Michael asked his older sister in expectation while Peter was tying all of them around the mast._

 _"We're gonna hunt pirates!" Michael and Liz chorused happily._

 _"Leave them alone!" Michael was on Asbjorn's head, saving his siblings from the attack while Liz took that as a chance to kick the pirate._

 _Michael started howling once he ripped one pillow apart and caused a complete mess…._

 _Michael smiled before waving with the wooden sword in his hand with a look of determination on his face and his sword high in the air._

I frowned at his answer. "Unfortunately we're not going to be kids forever." "Do teenagers even count as kids?" Wendy suddenly asked. "Because, you know, half of us are that." She added. "We are, we're still underage!" John pointed out and we nodded in agreement.

Half of us… Well yes, some of the Lost Kids were teenagers too! Michael was 7, Baby was 6, Meera was 12 just like Maia and Chubs… Ficelle was about 15, so was Cynthia, Sienna was 16, Wendy was 14, John was 13… I was nearly 17 now, as for Peter, he never said it, but physically he was about Sienna and mine age, being taller than both of us.

"Still, we knew we were going to grow up one day." John added a bit sulkily, making me look at him. Growing up… Those words made me feel so bad for some reason… "I don't know…" I trailed off while my cousins didn't seem to be in a good mood either. "Baby's my best friend, Peter's like an older brother to me just like Chubs!" Michael sighed and looked at the ground with his arms folded. "Besides, life without Neverland in it would be so boring." He added.

Wendy and John hugged him. "But there are many other interesting things?" Wendy tried to assure him but not even she sounded convincing, letting me know she was saying that only to make her brother feel better and not really meaning it. "I don't know Wendy; I can't imagine it without Neverland either." John added once they broke away.

However, before we could say anything else, we could hear shouting coming from school. People were running outside and screaming, but we ran inside instead. I could smell smoke… "I'll bring the fire extinguisher!" John exclaimed from behind us. And we ran towards the source of it… Near the girl's toilet, there was fire! "What a mess…" Wendy muttered.

"What did you say?" A voice could be heard behind us, making my heart beat faster in panic. Michael, Wendy and I quickly turned around with frantic expressions on our faces to see a man glaring at us. "Mister Carson!" Michael gulped. Wait, so that was his teacher?! Suddenly, the man clicked with his finger, and smoke and fire disappeared just like that. "I'M COMING, GUYS!" I could hear John shouting.

And he did come…. But maybe a bit too late. John tripped, dropping the extinguisher in process and making water come out of it and making all of us including that teacher wet! The man growled, and that was when I saw his eyes turning red…. "Well it was nice meeting you, but we'll be on our way now!" I waved nervously before we made a run for it down the hallway. I didn't know what was wrong with the man, but I didn't want to stay and find out either!

By the time we were in the schoolyard, I could see Rose and Harrison talking to Melissa who seems to be in shock. "What happened?" John asked once were in front of them panting. "It's that new girl, she was practically carrying Luke on her shoulder before she exited the school, she didn't even say hi to us!" Melissa was panicking.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "And P… I mean, Luke?!" "He was unconscious." Harrison responded in concern. I knew I shouldn't have let Peter go all by himself, I knew it! Elizabeth, why didn't you run after him, you could have stopped that crazy…. I wasn't going to use that word, I wasn't! That crazy… _Cunt_ , I technically didn't say the b word, did I?

"Where had they gone?" Wendy quickly asked in shock. "We don't know." Rose responded. "But the girl looked really crazy, like those killers from horror movies carrying their victims… Should we call the police?!" Melissa was losing it just like me. "NO!" John and Harrison chorused. "If you can please explain it to her…." Wendy told Harrison and Rose before pointing at Melissa.

That was when it came to me. "I knew she was such a…" "No Liz, don't finish it." John warned. "You don't get it, do you?" He then added with a frown. "I get it, she kidnapped Peter and you want me to just…." "No Liz! How could a girl carry a guy _taller_ and _heavier_ than her?!"

"She must have been having a workout in gym!" I argued, making my cousins roll their eyes. "Hey, I don't care about her private life, but it's still possible!" "It means that she's not who she says she is." Wendy cut me off impatiently. Wait… They did have a point. I was so stupid! Michael was right, jealousy made people crazy!

But wait… Where was Peter then?! What did that person want with him?! And… Wait, Elizabeth, calm down. Panicking wasn't going to lead you anywhere. Take a deep breath… That was when I remembered the Chief's words. He said that apart from flying, I could read people's minds now… I really didn't want to use it, but maybe it could come in handy?

I told them what the Chief told me. "Really? That's awesome!" Michael grinned. Maybe it was to a certain point… But it was more of a… Gift, souvenir, no, none of that, it was more of a reminder of Noctorum…. But that had passed, Peter was right… It was in the past, and living in it was a bad thing. I was behind it now, and if this thing could help us, I was going to use it!

"Alright then." I told them before I closed my eyes and started concentrating, putting hands on my head. "You know how to use it?" I could hear John asking in amazement. I nodded. "I used it while Blackbeard was controlling me." I did remember Blackbeard's instructions back then. _"Imagine the person whose mind you want to read. Think about what you feel towards that person, how you feel around him, what he makes you feel, and what you want to know about him. Imagine looking directly into his eyes. They say eyes are a window to the soul, and in this case, they really are. They will lead you into the person's mind when you imagine all of the things I had told you. You need to be determined; you need to know what you want, what you're looking for. Once you're in person's mind, you have to be precise with what you want to know or find out, and most important of all, you must never lose your concentration!"_

And if I didn't know what I was looking for, he told me to let myself roam freely, that I would either find what I was looking for or the person would throw me out of their mind. Despite my ability, every human being had strength to throw people out like that, so, if I wasn't precise enough, it would happen to me too. But if the person's emotions got better of him, the person practically did the man a huge favor because the person's mind was now open, and the man would not leave until he got what he wanted.

I could hear gasps coming from around me so I quickly opened my eyes to see them looking at me in amazement and shock. A light bluish aura was shining around my body so I quickly closed my eyes again. I could imagine that girl. I felt nothing but dislike towards her, but also jealousy, and that's what I felt around her, what she made me feel. What I wanted to know was what she was intending to do with Peter and why. I could look into her blue eyes now…

And suddenly, I was in some sort of a hallway, just walking through it. This was when people got lost and… No, that wasn't supposed to happen! _"I want to know what you're planning to do, where you're going and why!"_ I demanded and curled my hands into fists while trying not to lose focus. But, there was no answer. None. Except… _'Neverland.'_

My eyes widened and I was suddenly on the grass in front of the others. "Liz, you're alright?" Michael got down next to me and quickly asked. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I responded while holding a hand on my forehead. "And, what happened?" John asked curiously. "The only thing I managed to get out was Neverland, but I don't know what she wants to do." I admitted. She must have had bigger resistance than I thought… Another proof that she wasn't who she said she was.

"What about Peter? Maybe he knows something?" Wendy suggested. I frowned. I really didn't want to do that to him, but that wasn't the only problem… "I can't do it if he's unconscious; the person needs to be awake." "Maybe he's not anymore." Harrison pointed out. "You can never know." Rose added. I sighed but closed my eyes again.

I did everything as told, but I couldn't pass into the hallway…. Another proof he was still unconscious. "I can't, I told you." "Then we have no other choice." John declared. "Call the police?" Melissa asked. "No. We're going to explain everything to you." Rose told her and Harrison nodded. I looked at the sky, seeing it was close to being night.

That was when someone burst through the window and jumped down right in front of us. It was that man, Michael's teacher! And he was literally growling at us with his red eyes cackling. "I guess he didn't like what you had done to him John with that fire thingy." Michael pointed out, making John groan. "You guys go; we'll take care of him!" Wendy suddenly declared and Rose and Harrison agreed while Melissa didn't know what to say.

John, Michael and I looked at each other before I started floating in the air, Michael on my back while I was holding John under his armpits. "Wait." John motioned to me to put him down before taking something out of his backpack. It was… A small pouch? "For emergencies." John smiled before taking some fairy dust and sprinkling a bit of it on Michael and himself. "John, you're a genius!" I grinned. And it was good he had that because I doubted my back would survive all that weight. Again, no offense to my cousins!

Anyway, we were soon flying towards Neverland. We quickly flew inside the Never Tree. "LOST KIDS! LOST KIDS!" Michael started shouting. "EMERGENCY, THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!" I continued. "LOST KIDS, WE NEED YOUR HELP!" John finished while we were flying through the air and shouting.

Thankfully they heard us because all of them were racing towards us just as we landed and Tinker Bell flew to us. "What happened? And where's Peter?" The fairy asked before looking at us. "And Wendy?" "That's why we came here. Wendy stayed behind with Rose and Harrison to take care of someone who looks like as if he's under someone's control. Peter's been taken by someone, we don't know exactly who…." John started. "I know who." A voice responded, making us look up.

Frank jumped down next to us with a worried expression. "It was Noah, I had tried to warn Peter about him, but he refused to listen." He explained, making me sigh. I knew sometimes Peter could be way too stubborn and proud for his own good. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind it, it was his nature, but look what happened now because of it!

"But what does he want?" I asked. "Revenge." Frank responded simply. "When Noctorum killed nearly everyone that day, he and Noah fought, until Noctorum trapped him, put him into an eternal, dark prison. Being there is worse than death, it makes you go crazy, no one knows what exactly is in it, but no one comes out of it as a normal person. Once Noctorum was sealed away, Noah was freed, and he appeared in London because it was where he was trapped all those years ago. Peter couldn't do anything, not with Noah having powers like that, his father was the one who taught him and told him about the Noctorum." True, his father was known for selling all that dark magic stuff….

Was there anything that Noctorum _hadn't_ done? "Wait, you said revenge." John spoke up. "It would be more logical if he went after Norman instead, he was the one who trapped him there, right?" Ficelle pointed out. "True, why would he go after Peter? He was just a kid back then, right?" Sienna asked while looking at the ceiling with her arms folded.

Again, true. Unless…. "Maybe he wants to use Peter to lure Norman or something like that?" I suggested. "Or he wants to cause distraction in some way." Cynthia added. "I don't know yet, but both are a possibility." Frank commented. "We need to find Noah and Peter before Noah finds Norman." I spoke up. "We're with you Liz." John whispered to me.

I nodded in thanks before looking at the others who nodded as well. Now was not time for being nervous. "Meera, Chubs, you go and search the Mermaid Lagoon." I pointed at the duo who nodded with determination. "Maia, Baby, you go to the Never Tribe to see if they went there." "Yes ma'am!" Baby saluted. "Michael, Sienna, you go check the Jolly Roger." "Yes!" Michael exclaimed while Sienna bowed and took her beret off.

"John, Frank, Cynthia, you go to the south of the forest and Secret Garden while Ficelle, Tinker Bell and I will check the northern part!" "Yes!" Everyone chorused before running out of the hideout. "Let's go!" Ficelle pulled me by my hand before we ran out as well.

 **Third Person's POV**

Peter opened his eyes slowly while feeling throbbing pain in his head. It was then that he looked around and noticed his surroundings. He didn't remember what exactly had happened before, but he noticed that he looked normal now, and that he was apparently in Neverland's forest. What he noticed too was that he was being carried on a shoulder by a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

That was when memories of his encounter with Noah and receiving an electroshock came flooding back, and Peter felt nothing but anger towards the man for doing this to him. He didn't even know how he could fall for Noah's trick with his 'mother' calling him; he should have known it was a trap! _"Scold yourself later; you've got bigger problems now."_ The voice in his head reminded him and Peter knew it was right.

He had to get away from Noah because he didn't want to stay and find out what the man wanted to do with him. He had to think and act quickly and he had to be precise. Looking up, he noticed they were passing under trees and their tree branches were near his reach. Maybe if he could…. One branch was coming right towards him….

Peter quickly grabbed the tree branch once it was above him and used it to lift himself up before he swung towards Noah and kicked him right in the chest with his feet, knocking air out of his lungs in process. The man didn't expect it, and Peter then quickly took the sword that was in man's belt before taking out his own dagger. He tripped the man and kicked him, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Peter quickly threw both of the weapons at the man's cape at both sides, making the man hang on the wall.

"Maybe I can't fly, but I can still run!" Peter commented icily before he started running the fastest he could towards the hideout. It would be easier if he could fly, but he couldn't, not at this moment… And he certainly wasn't going to stay near the crazy man; this was going to slow him down a little, but only little!

 **John's POV**

Frank, Cynthia and I were running through the southern forest, looking for any sign of Peter or Noah. The forest was huge, which was a bad thing…. "I guess looking for people and saving this island have become a habit of ours." Cynthia commented, making me chuckle. All of those adventures were always exciting, sometimes dangerous, but that was what made them so good at the same time.

I remembered Michael's words from before. He was right; life without Neverland would be so boring…. But also… This was place where I could actually do something without being teased at school; I could be a hero here, people I cared about lived here, and they cheered me up, encouraged me to keep going forward….

Grandma, Dad and Uncle were there for me too, but they weren't in the same position as us, they were adults….

 _"STOP!" John and Liz shouted with him standing up from the chair and making the Lost Kids look at them._

 _"Alright, bring out the guinea pig!" John declared after whipping up the antidote. Cynthia opened the door and Michael came out looking very pissed._

 _John looked at his brother in annoyance while he, Peter and Michael were in a bush. "Because we're on a street Michael, and I don't think the world would have to know about us catching Peter Pan and questioning him right in a bush." "You know, he's right." Peter added._

 _"I'M COMING, GUYS!" John shouted while running with a fire extinguisher, only to drop it…_

 _"Now I'm super strong, no need for these anymore!" John threw his glasses away, but quickly realized his mistake._

 _John looked at the two Choombas with Wendy in confusion. "Um, charge?" He gave them thumbs up. "Okay, we're attacking you now, aren't we?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, and that means that you have to sound the alarm, right?" John asked just as awkwardly as his older sister. "INTRUDERS!" The Choombas shouted angrily, making the siblings cover their ears. Soon after, they made a run for it._

 _"There, that's a unicorn." John frowned while pointing at a plastic horse with stick for teeth going through its head. "That's not that whatever you said thing, that's a horse that needs an urgent medical attention." Peter retorted. "Just pretend that it's not impaled!" John was on the edge of losing it._

 _"And you're one to talk, Wendy! You never want to lend anything to anyone either!" "Well, you can borrow my old dolls anytime, you know." John growled at his sister._

 _"Okay, I can do it!" John offered to be in charge while Peter was away looking for itching plants._

 _"With this!" John smiled and took out one of four water pistols from his backpack to show Hook._

 _"Peter, what are you doing… SPEAK! Um… Hello?" John greeted people at the volcano awkwardly._

 _John looked at people bickering and decided to cut them off. "Hey, that's enough already! I'm in charge around here while Peter's away so you're going to listen to me for a change!" He shouted._

 _John charged at Chuluun with a broom in his hands._

 _"Mum watches a show about love detectives!" Michael exclaimed once John looked at him questioningly before the middle Darling put glasses closer to his nose with an index finger and smirked._

 _"Learn idioms and then use them for crying out loud!" John exclaimed in annoyance at Peter saying them wrong._

 _"Not so naïve anymore, huh?" John asked Peter with a chuckle._

 _"No one interrupts me while playing a piano and gets away with it!" He spat angrily before taking a bat and starting to get rid of upcoming skeletons._

 _"Liz, you're the best cousin anyone could ask for!" John hugged his cousin tightly who hugged him back with a smile._

 _"We like you the way you are John." And he smiled at his cousin's words._

 _John finished looking through the Great Book and closed it before looking up with a smile._

So many memories… Both good and bad ones, and growing up would mean saying goodbye to all my friends, people who were close to me, but at the same time leaving my family's past behind me… After all that had happened, Neverland taught me so much…

That was when I could see someone running in our direction. It was… "Peter!" Frank exclaimed. "Noah's right there behind!" Peter exclaimed and ran right past us, going further into the forest. We turned around and started running after him, but suddenly, our path was blocked….

It was the Never Tribe, and all of them had red eyes like Michael's teacher! "What's with the eyes?!" Cynthia asked. "I think it means they're under Noah's control." Frank observed before Lily started charging at us with others as well. I didn't want to hurt her and the others, but we had no choice, we had to fight and defend ourselves…

 **Third Person's POV**

Peter kept running, he had to get away from Noah, he had to… He was just about to turn to left when smoke appeared in front of him, and _he_ showed up. "Yoo-hoo." Noah greeted with a smirk before sending Peter flying on the ground and then lifting him up in the air with a move of his right hand.

He tried to break free, struggling but Noah had him in a tight grip, and the man smirked. "What's so funny?" Peter asked him while glaring. "It's nice to see you helpless after this." Noah pointed at a huge scar under his left eye. "So you see, I want Norman to pay for what he did to me…." He grinned with his yellow teeth showing.

"But this is just a bonus." He added before he started laughing. "Don't get me wrong kid, you're good…" And he sent Peter flying against the wall. "But I'm _better_." He finished smugly.

 **This was supposed to be one big, final chapter but I decided to split it in two parts instead with all the flashbacks and all the stuff going on so here it is! The next chapter's the last one so stay tuned!**


	73. A Run For Your Money

**FaithandHope357: Good one, :),** **that was one of my favorite episodes of the show so I had to put it in there, XD.**

"But I'm _better_." Noah smiled smugly before walking to where Peter was knocked unconscious. He had to admit it, he didn't expect the guy to be fighting back so much, and that was a problem… If he wanted his plan to work, he had to make sure Peter wouldn't keep trying to fight or run away. He had to find Norman, and he thought he could lure him here with his son, but it was no use.

It was bad enough the others have already arrived, he had to stop them. Noah couldn't do anything like this; it was time for changing plans. He smirked before kneeling down and putting a hand on Peter's forehead, the hand starting to glow red…

 **Wendy's POV**

I gaped and started backing away along with Rose, Harrison and Melissa just as the man started waving with his hands like a ninja would. Just what did we get ourselves into?! I quickly jumped out of the way and fell on the ground just as his fist was coming towards me. "Over here, Jackie Chan!" I shouted over to him just as he was about to jump on poor Rose.

The man growled, but Harrison quickly took a tree branch and hit the man in the head with it. Again, like we did nothing! It was Melissa this time who jumped out of the way and landed next to me. "I guess school really _does_ make you go all crazy." She commented, making Harrison roll his eyes. However, the man's eyes flashed even redder now, and the four of us looked at each other, knowing what this meant. It was time to _run_! So, we made a run for it inside the school as fast as our legs could carry us.

 **Michael's POV**

Sienna and I ran to the Jolly Roger the fastest we could, hoping we'd find someone there…. And we did find… Pirates being bored on the deck as usual. We quickly ran to the deck and that was when Smee noticed us. "What are you doing here?" He asked us with a frown. "It's another one of your traps, is that it?!"

"No, no!" I quickly shouted while Sienna chuckled. "Well Mister Smee…" "If I ever see you near the kitchen again…." I knew Sienna adored stealing Smee's sweets; she told me he made them the best! Well, he and Chubs. And even though she was one of us now, old habits died hard as they said, so she still liked stealing from pirates.

I decided to stop the upcoming argument. "Have any of you noticed something strange going on?" I asked. "What kind of strange? Jake Sorrow smelling bad and Dagan singing is a daily kind of strange!" Jaro commented while joining us.

I shook my head. "We're kind of in a middle of problem, with Peter missing and…" However, that was when we saw _him_ behind Smee…. "Tootles." The man with blonde hair and blue eyes who I presumed was Noah smirked before touching Smee and Jaro on their shoulders. Suddenly, their eyes became red… I knew this _wasn't_ going to end up well. Hook marched to right in front of us, his eyes red as well. "Look what do we have here?" He smirked just as Asbjorn, Chuluun, Dagan and Jake Sorrow joined the trio with identical red eyes. Asbjorn took out his axe, Hook took out his sword, and the rest of the pirates did the same with their own weapons… Sienna and I looked at each other, knowing what this meant. "RUN!" And we were running for our lives with pirates chasing us.

 **Liz's POV**

Ficelle, Tinker Bell and I've been flying through the forest for a while now. There was no sign of the two we were looking for… I was beginning to get really worried. What if Noah had done something bad and the worst thing was we weren't there to stop him? "Don't worry Liz, we'll find Peter." Ficelle suddenly told me, making me look at him.

"I know, it's just that… What if something happened while we weren't there?" I asked with a sigh while we flew past a tall tree. I couldn't help having this bad feeling in my stomach…. "We don't know, but even if it did, when did we ever lose?" Ficelle responded with a smile. "Well true, that's what we're known for." Tinker Bell pointed out.

"I just can't help feeling something bad happened. If I hadn't let Peter go all by himself, this wouldn't have happened." I muttered to myself. "It wasn't your fault Liz. It wasn't your fault when Blackbeard and Norman did what they did, nor is it now." Ficelle told me sharply with a frown and I looked at him surprised.

I sighed. "Just tell me, how could you forgive me so quickly after all the things I had told you?" Ficelle smiled at my answer. "Because you're my friend Liz, I was angry yes, disappointed just like the other Lost Kids, but I let my anger blind me. We should have known you wouldn't do that to us without a reason. And I missed you just like the others." He stated. I stopped to hug him tightly, and he quickly returned the hug.

Out of all the Lost Kids, Ficelle was like an older brother to me, always there to help me if he had to, to support me, to cheer me up, and I felt so happy that I was their friend again… "Let's go find Peter." Ficelle then said and I nodded along with Tinker Bell. However, suddenly, I felt that something was very wrong, and it had to do with Peter, I knew it!

"Peter…" I trailed off with a hand on my forehead. "What…" "Something is wrong, something is happening!" I quickly explained. "But what?" "We'll think about it later, we've got no time to lose!" Tinker Bell declared and we started flying the fastest we could through the rest of the forest. That was when my phone started ringing.

I quickly answered the call. "John?" "Liz, we've got a slight problem. We found Peter, but we lost him again, he was being chased by Noah, and now we're pretty much fighting possessed Indians!" This wasn't good at all…. "But where did they go?" "They're somewhere near you, I don't know where…" And a dead end.

I hoped they were alright…. "Peter is somewhere in here!" I explained and we quickly started searching the forest. Wherever we went, no sign, nothing…. And feelings of worry kept growing inside of me… Finally, I could see Peter's unconscious form in my sight. I smiled a bit in relief because we finally found him. "Peter!" Tinker Bell exclaimed just as we were near him. And, that was when he started standing up with his back turned to us. I could see him holding for his head…

"Peter…" Ficelle started just as we landed behind him. "What?" Peter responded coldly, much to my surprise. His voice was so unlike him… I didn't like where this was going… "Peter, are you alright?" I asked and put a hand on his right shoulder slowly in worry. _"Put it away, put it away!"_ The voice kept objecting for some reason. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. Why did my instinct keep telling me to do that? It was Peter for crying out loud!

"Yes, Elizabeth," The cold voice started, making shivers run down my spine at hearing him using my full name. "I'm…" And he suddenly slapped my hand away and turned around. "COMPLETELY FINE!" I gaped just like Ficelle and Tinker Bell at seeing a smirk appearing on Peter's face with his now red eyes looking at all of us. The two started backing away a bit, but I stayed where I was.

My heart was beating faster at seeing this. I knew Noah had done something, I should have been quicker and maybe we could have stopped him! But also, I knew I shouldn't be afraid. With red eyes or without them, this was still Peter; this was still the person that meant to me so much! He didn't give up on me when I was in trouble, and it was the time I returned the favor, it was the time I helped him…

I was about to try to walk closer to Peter only for Ficelle to push us both out of the way and fall on the ground once Peter threw something like a rock towards us. I sighed in relief before we quickly stood up, but that was when we noticed something else. Michael, Sienna, John, Frank and Cynthia were running in our direction, pirates and Indians behind them! The worst thing was they had same red eyes as Peter…. "HERE COMES THE PARTY!" John shouted to us before they finally came to where we were.

And soon after, the pirates and Indians were charging at us with weapons in their hands. Michael ducked once Chuluun threw a rock at him, Sienna and I managed to trip Lily and the Chief, Ficelle managed to avoid Hook's blade, John and Frank managed to make Asbjorn fall down while Cynthia and Tinker Bell were having fun with Jaro and other people kept coming.

I quickly stood up after tripping the Chief, and that was when I saw Peter turning around and starting to walk away from us. "Peter, where are you going?!" I shouted to him but he didn't answer, not even turning around. "He's gone completely crazy!" John commented in disbelief. "Noah brainwashed the pirates, Indians and Peter," Frank started while observing Peter walking away.

But he was moving strangely, it wasn't the way he usually walked, his shoulders were slumped, it was more like someone was pulling him towards something and like he was tired while doing it, like he just wanted to do what he's been ordered…. "I guess he wanted to cause distraction on the island so he could go looking for Norman alone." Frank mused.

"Well it certainly _is_ a distraction." John muttered. "But why is Peter not attacking us too?" I asked while I couldn't take my eyes off his figure. "I don't know." "Maybe he's been ordered to do something else?" John suggested. "Maybe." Frank stated while observing the way Peter was moving with a finger on his chin.

I couldn't watch this anymore, I had to do something, I had to stop him! Without thinking, I flew to in front of Peter, ignoring John's 'wait'. "Peter, snap out of it!" I started shaking him by his shoulders rather vigorously. He looked at me with a glare before growling and pushing me aside, but the weirdest thing was, he didn't even bother to do anything else. When Frank tried to do it, he charged at him with a dagger, but when I tried again, he didn't even use it. He just pushed me to the ground again.

The same thing that happened to Frank now happened to John. I got in Peter's way once again, this time stretching out my hands and trying to stop him, but I was shoved to the ground instead, this time more harshly. "Why is he just pushing me to the ground? Why isn't he doing it to you two?" I asked in confusion while still sitting on the grass.

John gave me a hand and I took it before standing up. "I think…" He then grinned in realization. "That's it!" "What?" I asked in confusion. "From what I understood, people under someone's control still keep their personalities, right?" John asked Frank. He nodded. "Yes, but the question is how much." John then looked at me. "That's the same case here. That's why he called you by your name! That's why he keeps pushing you out of the way as if he's trying to protect you! Even though he's under Noah's control, he still knows what you are to him, one of the things he never wanted was you getting hurt, which is what he's trying to prevent!" I was dumbstruck. So that meant that… He was actually _protecting_ me…

"Do you… Do you think it would be easier to get him out of Noah's clutches because of that?" I asked the duo. Frank frowned. "It could be possible, what he's doing is showing some sort of resistance against his control after all." "If he were completely under Noah's control just like the others, he would attack even you!" John explained to me.

True, that meant Noah's possession was incomplete… But that was when I noticed Peter was barely in our sight, he was still walking away while we were talking! "We have to know where he's going." I muttered before putting hands on my head and closing my eyes. I could imagine Peter; I knew what I had to find out… Soon I was in that hallway, but… It was strange. One moment the hallway was filled with light, but the other one it was filled with darkness. It was like someone kept turning light on and off…

Right now, everything was dark. _"The volcano…."_ Peter's voice could be heard echoing throughout it. Suddenly, light came flooding in. _"Get out of the way…"_ And darkness again. _"Throw myself… Into the volcano… That's what he said…"_ My eyes widened at hearing that part. The hallway was filled with light again. _"I don't care!"_

It was then that I realized what the thing was with the light turning on and off here. I was looking into his mind, and that's what it looked like. It was actually showing Peter's inner conflict, he was fighting for his control! What made me wonder was why Noah wanted him to throw himself into the volcano… Maybe to lure Norman or… There was still that cave inside it, but…

WAIT. When Noctorum started causing chaos, once he was free…. The volcano woke up, and lava filled it! It should have destroyed the cave, but then, Neverland was restored… The Chief said there was nothing inside the volcano now, only lava which stayed there! Noah was insane!

Someone was soon shaking me by my shoulders and pushed me out of the way once Lily fired an arrow at us. It was Michael. "Thanks." I quickly told him before getting on my feet. "Noah ordered Peter to throw himself into the volcano." I quickly explained to the three that were looking at me.

"WHAT?" Michael and John gaped at me and Frank sighed. "Apparently he thinks he can get Norman out in the open like that." "We need to stop him!" Michael said frantically before looking around. We couldn't exactly do it with everyone fighting here…. Sienna was the one who pushed me out of the way this time once Hook tried to stab me with his sword. "There's no time for arguing, just go and stop Peter, distract him, keep him from going towards the volcano!" She stated.

"She's right," John jumped in. "But I can't stop him all alone; he'll just push me away again!" I argued, which was true. What we needed was a fight. That way we could distract Peter and prevent Noah from…

"Which is exactly why you should go." Tinker Bell flew to me with hands on her hips. "But…" "You've got the biggest chance against him, he never tried to attack you, he's still aware of things around him till certain point, which is why he might listen to you!" I looked at all of them before sighing. "Alright." I didn't like it, but I had to do this… And I quickly started flying after Peter, shoving him to the ground harshly. Peter yelped in surprise once he fell and turned around to glare at me. "Sorry Peter, I don't want to do this to you, but I have no choice." I responded firmly while landing.

Peter stood up, and we were staring at each other for a few moments before he growled. "Why are you just making things harder?" He spat furiously, his red eyes showing anger. "Because I have to." I responded simply while clenching my fists. It was weird to be fighting against him; I didn't want to hurt him but… "Liz, catch!" Michael suddenly threw me a sword which I caught before thanking my cousin.

"Elizabeth, please don't make me do this." Peter said lowly but looking in my eyes now. He was saying ' _please_ '? "Sorry, but as I had said, I have no choice." I answered while gripping the sword in my right hand more tightly. I had to do something else; I knew it, because sword fighting wouldn't be enough. The reason I chose to fight was because it was a chance for me to think about a good plan.

He couldn't stop looking at me, but suddenly, he took out his dagger. "Then so be it." He commented icily before he took the fighting position. "Here we go." I muttered while taking the fighting position as well. And soon after, we ran towards each other, waving with our weapons respectively as the battle started.

 **Third Person's POV**

Noah smirked as he kept walking through the forest. His plan was working, and it was going perfectly well. Now all he had to do was find Norman. He knew where he was, he could sense his presence, and he was going to find him…

Little did he notice Meera, Maia, Baby and Chubs spying on him from behind some bushes. Meera and Chubs found nothing in the Lagoon, and on the way back they ran into Baby and Maia who went to the Never Tribe, but they started attacking them, so they of course made a run for it…

"We need to warn Norman and Edward." Chubs commented before all of them started running in the opposite direction, wanting to use a shortcut to get to the brothers.

 **Wendy's POV**

I frowned while hiding behind the toilet door and looking around with a tree branch in my hand. This guy was as tough as nails! "I think he's gone." I commented quietly to Harrison, Rose and Melissa, but then, someone threw something that looked like a guitar at us! We ducked before making a run for it again, this time down the hallway.

I took out my phone and started calling John. "Wendy?" He asked. "John, how's it going over there? Because, you know, we could use some backup over here!" I exclaimed. "We could really use some backup over here as well because we're not exactly sunbathing either!" John retorted before yelping. Harrison quickly took my phone and put it on a speaker phone.

"Where's Peter, did you find him?!" He demanded. "He's right here, he's playing with Liz!" Michael was the one who shouted, making the four of us look at each other in confusion. "What do you mean playing?!" Rose took the phone and screamed into it. "Why don't you see for yourself?!" Michael retorted before suddenly we could see a video on the phone.

We stopped for a moment to watch it, and I could see it. Liz was sword fighting Peter, who just managed to block her attack before trying to jump on her but she jumped out of the way instead so he hit the ground with his front part of the body. Why were they fighting?! "And before you ask, it's all messed up, so don't bother." John's voice responded this time. Wait, Peter had red eyes here… That was it! This explained why they were fighting! "Just hurry up, because we can't hold on much longer!" I retorted. "Why don't you ask Peter? I'm sure he'll be happy to collaborate as you can see!" John told me sarcastically, making me roll me eyes so I hung up.

That was when the man jumped in front of us, and I threw the tree branch at him, knocking him on the ground. But, he jumped up from the ground like those super agents from films would! "And you went to dancing classes too? You could teach me that!" I exclaimed but the man growled.

 **Liz's POV**

I blocked Peter's attack and jumped back while holding my sword high. We've been fighting for like, five minutes now, but I still had no idea what to do… I looked down for a moment. What if… What if it was too late by the time I thought of something? What if I couldn't do it? "Looking down? You're worse than I thought." He commented, but I didn't lift my head up. _"Looking down? You're worse than I thought…"_ Those words kept echoing through my head.

 _"I want to learn how to fight." I told Peter once he asked me why I was playing with Michael's wooden sword. "I'm tired of always being caught defenseless." I explained once he looked at me questioningly. And he smiled at my answer. "I can teach you if you want." He suggested and I smiled back before hugging him._

 _Peter frowned at seeing the way I was holding a wooden sword in the hideout. "You're holding it the wrong way. Where did you see that?" He asked at seeing the holding the sword in both of my hands. "From what I remember, we used to sword fight like that when we were little." I explained just as Peter took the sword out of my hands and put it in my right one._

 _"It's always more effective to fight with your right hand if you're right handed." He explained just as his hand touched my right one. "This is the stance you take before beginning of the fight." He explained as he lowered my hand with the sword, making me smile a bit. "But why do you do that? Isn't it easier to just start the battle?" I asked with a frown. "Because someone could be caught unprepared, and this way it would be fair to both of people fighting." Peter explained while motioning for me to move my left leg back and put the hand with the sword behind my back and a bit lower._

 _I looked at my right leg which was still forward for a moment and that was when Peter lifted my chin up gently. "Whatever you do, never look down, because if you do, the enemy will think you're giving up. He'll know that you have weaknesses; he'll be able to find them out and use them against you, so you mustn't show that you're weak and insecure while fighting."_

 _"You can find out all of that just by lowering your gaze?" I asked in surprise and he nodded. "One small gesture in fights can reveal everything." I nodded in understanding at his words. "And even if you do look down, promise me that you'll lift your head up high and stand up, and keep fighting like nothing happened." "I promise."_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" I demanded once I looked up at Peter while gripping my sword. My hand started hurting a bit because of me holding the weapon so tightly, but I didn't care at all. "What's _what_ supposed to mean?" He responded with a raised eyebrow. "That I'm worse than you thought?! You're the one who taught me how to fight, you're the one who taught me to stand up even after looking down, remember?!" I shouted, making him look at me in realization. But that lasted only for a second because that was soon replaced by a glare on his face.

This time, it was me who attacked him, but he blocked the upcoming attack. I started charging at him while spinning around with my sword. Peter blocked all of the attacks but didn't predict me stopping spinning and sending him to the ground by hitting him with my elbow and using all my strength.

"You're the one who taught me that trick, remember?" I asked with hands on my hips but all that did was make him growl. "I know, a copycat." I sighed before jumping out of his way once again. This time, it was him who charged at me and jumped behind me, and I groaned in pain once I felt his feet hitting my back and pushing me forward, but I rolled out of the way before standing up, rubbing my back for a second and blocking Peter's another attack.

 **Third Person's POV**

John dodged another Chuluun's attack along with Frank and Cynthia. "We can't keep fighting like this forever." He commented before looking at Liz and Peter still fighting in the distance. "If we could just… Do something!" Michael exclaimed. He ran to where the two were sword fighting.

"Liz, listen to me!" He shouted over to her. "What is it, Michael?!" She shouted back. "We need to hurry up, or that man will get rid of Wendy, Rose, Harrison and Melissa!" Michael explained. Liz rolled her eyes before doing a cart wheel out of the way. "You're telling that to the wrong person, I would gladly, but as you can see…" Michael sighed in annoyance before noticing something. "Liz, Peter's getting away while we're arguing!" He pointed at Peter who decided to use the distraction to continue his route towards the volcano.

Liz quickly looked to where Michael was pointing before flying to Peter who quickly turned around at seeing her, ready to continue the fight. Instead, Liz jumped behind him, quickly put hands behind his back and started holding them in a tight grip. Peter tried to break free from her grip, but was unsuccessful.

He growled, but it was no use. Michael sighed in relief, knowing this would help a bit. But suddenly, he was pushed to the ground harshly by Hook. "Please Captain, the last thing I need is you!" Michael exclaimed in disbelief with hands over his face. The Captain growled in response and tried to stab the Darling with his hook but Michael rolled out of the way. "No offense… But I guess it's too late for that." Michael added sheepishly.

It was then that Tinker Bell threw a barrel at Hook's head, knocking him out for a few moments. Meanwhile, Peter decided to try to break free in a different way. Liz shouted in pain and started holding for her right foot while jumping in one place once she felt Peter's right boot stepping on her toes with all his strength.

"That's cheating!" She exclaimed with a glare, making Peter give her a glance that clearly said 'like I care' before he tried to continue his way towards the volcano, but…. "Olé!" Michael exclaimed, tripping Peter in process. Tinker Bell flew towards Michael, sprinkling him with fairy dust so he could fly out of the way before Peter thought of doing something.

John blocked another one of Lily's attacks and found himself back to back with Cynthia and Sienna. "This is just fantastic." Cynthia pointed out sarcastically. "We're not going anywhere like this." Sienna pointed out, making the two of them nod. "Precisely." John agreed before the three of them looked to a battle occurring not too far away from them.

"They're not having fun either." Sienna mused once Michael tripped Peter and looked to her right to see Liz still holding for her foot. She then saw Hook catching Michael from behind, but the youngest Darling bit his hand and made the Captain drop him. "You think?" Ficelle asked her sarcastically at seeing the sight before Frank pulled him down so he could avoid the Chief's fist.

Liz finally let go of her foot and landed right in front of Peter with her arms stretched out and sweat running down her face by now while she was breathing heavily. "Get out of the way Elizabeth." Peter told her with his teeth gritted but she shook her head angrily. "NO!" She roared, not noticing surprise appearing on his moment for the briefest second. However, Michael and Tinker Bell _did_ notice that.

"That's it!" They looked at each other with grins on their faces. "LIZ!" Michael shouted, making her look at them. "Even though he's under Noah's control, you know this is still Peter…" Tinker Bell started. And Liz knew that. But she couldn't exactly do something with that information… Except… They were right! Not wanting to fight her, warning her to get out of the way, using her name, even _pleading_ with her not to make him fight her, those were just proofs that Peter was still there…

Liz was thankful they reminded her of that… But again, what could she do now? "Elizabeth, try to remind him of some memories, ones that were either important to both of you or the ones that you consider the best!" Tinker Bell explained.  
 **  
Liz's POV**

I looked at the fairy for a moment at hearing those words. That could… That could actually work! It was a brilliant idea! I nodded in understanding to the fairy before looking at Peter who tried to shove me to the ground. And I jumped out of the way again and fell down next to some flowers. But that was when I observed them better and realized they were not just any flowers, those were red roses! I quickly took one, ignoring pain in my hands at touching its thorns.

Peter was about to swing the dagger at me but I lifted the rose up with my hands in defense, hoping it would help a bit…. And the hit never came. I quickly looked up and saw Peter looking at the rose in shock. In fact, he even started backing away a bit so I quickly stood up. "Do you… Do you remember this?" I asked Peter slowly but he kept backing away slowly, dropping his dagger in process.

I started walking towards him slowly. "You gave it to me for my birthday last year, remember?" I asked with a small smile but he kept shaking his head in defiance. I smelt it for a moment happily, remembering how much I missed that beautiful smell… "It was a night time," I started, his feet getting away while mines were coming closer towards his.

"And I was in my room when someone knocked on my window," I continued but Peter kept looking at the flower in my hands as if it was the worst thing he had ever seen. "When I opened it, you were waiting me on the balcony, and I remember being surprised because I never told you when my birthday was, yet you knew it!" I smiled a bit while our little walk didn't stop at all…

"What also surprised me was that you had this flower, it was my favorite one, and again, I never told you that! But also… I remember thanking you for giving it to me. It was the most beautiful gift anyone could give me, but I never told you that…." And by now Peter stopped moving, just looking at me, but not like before.

Instead, there was confusion on his face. I lifted myself a bit on my toes before kissing him on his right cheek slowly… Peter touched it in obvious confusion, but not taking his eyes off me. I smiled in response and stayed quiet, thinking about what else I could do or just wait for something to happen. However, again, nothing but total silence.

"Remember when it was full moon?" I spoke up, but he shook his head slowly. "You asked me to dance," I started. "But I told you I was an awful dancer. Not that I'm a prodigy now, Wendy's an expert when it comes to that but still…" I chuckled, remembering that day. It was nearly two years ago, but I felt like it was a long time ago…

"But you told me that if I trusted you, then there was nothing to be afraid of." I put the rose on the ground next to me and took his right hand in mine, but I yelped in pain at one of thorns still being in my hand. Peter looked at my hand, his eyebrows furrowing but I quickly took the thorn out. "You're… You're hurt." He pointed out with a frown. "I've survived worse than that." I waved it off but suddenly felt his finger tracing on my hand slowly…

I tried not to wince once his finger passed the part where the thorn had been because it still hurt a bit. It… It seemed to be working… "Do you… Do you remember when Lost Kids were trapped?" The response I got was another 'no'. "When we were flying out of Dream Chasm, that was when you caught me for the first time."

Total silence. "How about this one? The time we were on a roof all alone…" I started only to be cut off, much to my surprise. "That was when I kissed you for the first time." "Yes." I smiled and nodded. It was working! Lifting my hand up slowly, I ran a hand through his hair while observing his face, looking for any sign of recognition…

"You loved when I did that." I explained and that was when he put his hand over mine. "I… I think I remember." He responded, but it was as if he was contemplating whether he should believe in that or not. I took his hands in mine slowly, looking him in the eyes. The only difference was that they were red instead of brown…

But I could have sworn that they had been redder before, a darker red… I mean it; they were the color of people's faces when they were redder than a tomato! But now, they were a lighter shade of red, it was like the color was fading… "I remember when you avoided me, and I remember being so mad, disappointed, I thought I'd never want to talk to you again…" I started calmly.

"And I remember feeling so bad when I found out you did it only to protect me; I should have known better than to let my anger blind me… When I lost my memories, you did everything to try to bring them back, when I was sad, you always tried to cheer me up, when I was mad at you, you still kept quiet about why you avoided us…"

And his eyes were even lighter now… "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you and trust you." I finished with a small smile. That was when Peter looked down, a hand on his forehead and an expression which was as if he was trying hardly to remember something… _"Lies! Nothing but lies! Don't listen to her, she's lying to you!"_ A man with blonde hair and blue eyes suddenly appeared behind Peter, making him look at the man.

"No, I'm not!" I retorted and glared at the man. "Why would she lie?" Peter asked, not looking at either of us. _"Because she doesn't care at all! Tomorrow she will be an adult, so much for caring about you!"_ Father told me that Peter wanted us to be happy no matter what our decision was, so why was the man mentioning this?!

Wait… Right now, Peter didn't know what to believe, not with being under Noah's control and trying to break free… And with two sides clashing, the man, he… He was twisting the truth! He could manipulate Peter just like that! I…. I didn't know what I wanted with my life… But that didn't mean that I didn't care for Peter! My blood boiled at hearing his words. Who did he think he was?! "SHUT UP!" I roared.

But all that did was make the man start laughing. _"See? That's what I'm talking about!"_ He pointed out with a smirk. Peter was looking at both of us back and forth by now. I sighed. I was going to try one more time… "Peter…" I started, making him look at me while the man was glaring. "When I was in trouble, you didn't give up on me, and I'm not going to give up now… I know that you're stronger than _him_ ," I started, making the man snort.

"And I know that you're still here, that you're still fighting…" And I was cut off. _"Just hurry up stupid girl, I don't have a whole day."_ The man let out a yawn. "But…" "I don't know what will be in the future, I don't know where my life will go," I cut Peter off, putting hands on his cheeks and making him look at me directly. "But I'll always be here, no matter what." I pointed to where his heart was. We looked at each other for a few moments before I touched that place slowly, and I could sense his heart beating…

But suddenly, I was shoved to the ground harshly by the man. "Now that your stupid and useless speech is over, I can…" He starting moving towards me and I quickly started backing away the fastest I could but the man was faster, putting his hands on my neck. I was about to continue trying to get away but he suddenly tightened his hands on the neck, and that was when I started losing my breath… Everything was blurry now, and the grip was even stronger now…

 **This** _ **was**_ **supposed to be final chapter, I wrote even more than this, but it would go past 7000 words and I didn't want to rush anything, so I thought it would be better and easier if I split it again, so I won't promise that the next chapter is the last one but I** _ **hope**_ **so XD. On the other hand, there's another cliffhanger, and I really enjoyed writing the whole fight so I couldn't resist… What do you think, am I that evil to let Liz die? XD Well** **hopefully** **the next chapter will be up soon and we'll find out…. Until next time!**


	74. You Had One Job

**FaithandHope357: Hahaha, your comment made my day XD**

 **Well guys, just forget about me hoping for this to be last chapter, so when it finishes it will finish, but it is supposed to be near the end, I just don't want to rush… I only own my OC's!**

My vision was blurry, and I couldn't breathe… I quickly started hitting what I supposed were the man's hands with my fists, but he didn't let go at all! The grip became even stronger and more painful… But suddenly, I could feel the man's hands letting go of my neck and I could hear him shouting. I began coughing furiously to get back my breath. Everything was so not blurry anymore so I looked up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The man roared at Peter who glared back, his red eyes promising nothing but pain. "Get your hands off her." He stated lowly before throwing a dagger at him but the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my neck a bit where the man tried to strangle me a few moments ago. It hurt, but thank goodness it stopped…. Suddenly, just as I was still rubbing the place where it hurt the most, Peter got down in front of me on his knees; his eyes looking at me from head to toe before looking at my neck. "I'm fine…" I quickly started but was caught by surprise when suddenly he started holding for his head with his eyes closed and a frown on his face.

 _Elizabeth let out a small shriek of fear and jumped off her bed in fright. Knocking on the window didn't stop at all._ _Liz was looking at it in fright before letting out a sigh and coming closer to it. Once she opened the window, she let out a gasp._

 _"I'm…" Liz started. "I know, your name is Liz!" Peter cut her off with a smile. "Um… Yes." Liz smiled back._

 _"You think so?" Liz asked while looking at the ground. "I know so!" Peter responded without any hesitation. "Thanks Peter!" Liz looked up with a smile. "Hey, that's what friends are for!" Peter smiled back, not noticing her expression turning to one of uncertainness._

 _"I'm coming Aunt!" Liz exclaimed, making Peter look at her in even more confusion. "Your name is Elizabeth?" He asked. "Um, yes, but everyone calls me Liz because they use my full name either when I'm in trouble or they're annoyed." She explained. "Oh, it's a pretty name." Peter told Liz, making her face turn a bit red, much to his confusion. "Well thanks and bye, I've got to go!" She ran out of the room._

 _Peter took the long leaf off Liz's arm where her wound had been before, but now, it was gone! "Peter… Thanks…" She blurted out awkwardly. "Anything for you Liz, I'll never let something like that happen to you again!" Peter suddenly hugged her, much to her shock._

 _"Take my hand." He offered his hand to Liz which she took after a few seconds. However, while she was standing up, she suddenly lost balance, but instead of falling to the ground, she was leaning on Peter instead. Finally looking up, Liz looked into his eyes and he did the same before they heard Tinker bell's growling._

 _"Higher, higher!" Peter exclaimed in a bit of panic once he and Liz were flying through London with Liz carrying him by holding him under his armpits. "I would if I could!" Liz retorted once Peter stopped running on one roof and jumped off it so they could go even higher. "Look into the distance Elizabeth, focus on your objective, not on flying!" He pointed at the distance._

 _Peter glared at Harrison. "Who are you to tell me what to do?! Besides, love is nothing but feelings of pain, sadness, anger and disappointment." He muttered the last part bitterly while looking at the ground._

 _"I love you Peter Pan." Liz told Peter with a smile. He pulled her into a tight hug slowly. "I… I love you too." He responded happily._

 _Liz laughed. "Alright, thanks for the most beautiful flower in the world!" She took the flower before kissing Peter on a cheek who touched it with a smile, making her grin back._

 _"I'm so glad you're alright!" Peter hugged her, only to look at her in confusion once she pulled away. "Who… Who are you?" Liz asked in confusion and fear, making his eyes widen._

 _"Wait, you_ _ **died**_ _?" Liz blurted out without thinking, making Peter look at the water in the Fairy Lake, seeing his reflection in it. And the reflection wasn't happy either…_

 _"Why are you two fighting?!" John ran in between the two of them and asked them in disbelief. "Because he's crazy!" Liz glared at John before pointing at Peter. "Me, crazy?!" Peter retorted angrily. "Yes, you, who else is it here?! You're out of your…" But Liz never got to finish because her male cousins pulled her away while giving Peter a 'we told you this would happen' look._

 _Liz was marching right towards Peter. "Oh, hi Liz…" But he never finished because she slapped him, making everyone gape at her. "YOU MORON! HYPNO FLOWERS, WHAT A GREAT IDEA!" "Really?" Peter asked while holding his cheek. "NO! It was a moronic idea! What would I do if something happened to you, I mean… You know what; let's just forget that that school thing and that thing in the cave ever happened, alright?" "Okay?" "That should do." And Liz marched away from all of them._

 _"NO!" Liz screamed as the falling towards the Lagoon with the vine which was still tied around her started. Not that she wanted to scream, but the fact that she was falling finally got to her, and a normal person would of course scream. After John, Michael, Avery and Wendy freed her from it with their water pistols; Peter caught her in the air. "Thank you." She looked at him with a smile and hugged him and he smiled back._

 _Peter walked closer to her. "You remembered…" He trailed off, finally believing in this. "FINALLY!" And soon after, he hugged her, flying them both above the volcano._

 _"You need to tell someone." Peter repeated to Liz what he had told her once she explained what happened a while ago with her aunt. Liz shook her head defiantly in response._

 _"I thought you were tougher than that, Peter Pan!" Liz shouted to Peter who was walking away from her. That was when he finally lost it. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" He flew to her and shouted furiously, making Liz back away a bit frightened._

 _Peter looked at Liz in disbelief once she started apologizing to everyone. "Liz, you've just saved me._ _ **Twice**_ _." He smiled and kissed her on her forehead._

 _"I don't know what will be in the future, I don't know where my life will go, but I'll always be here no matter what." Liz finished before they looked at each other._

He looked up at me, but this time with a look of realization. But suddenly, his eyes started closing, him falling on me and making both of us fall down in process. I sighed in relief before putting him on the grass gently and putting a hand on his forehead. Battle still seemed to be going on around me, and that was when I looked up to see Tinker Bell and Michael flying to where we were.

"I think it worked." I stated and Tinker Bell put her hand on Peter's forehead as well. "He'll be okay, he's just exhausted, and Noah's possession drained all of his strength with all the fighting." The fairy explained with a small smile. "Not to mention that he actually broke free of it on his own, which is a bonus." She added, making Michael and me nod in understanding.

At least that part was over, now we had to think about how to break free the others…. "Do you think we can free the pirates and Indians?" I asked her. Tinker Bell frowned. "There is a chance, but I think it would be harder. Just look at what took us to get rid of this, and it wasn't even complete…" She pointed out. "Tell me about it." I muttered, rubbing my toes a bit where Peter had stepped on them. _That_ hurt!

"Wait… If only Noah can lift his control off them, then… Wouldn't that mean we would have to kill him?" Michael suddenly spoke up. What? The fairy and I looked at him in horror. I didn't think killing would solve anything… One death here was already bad enough; we didn't need more of them! "I don't think it's necessary." I muttered, but Tinker Bell and I didn't share the same opinion. "Well that makes sense! Not that it's good but still…. Unless you think Noah would be glad to free them himself if we pleaded with him…." The fairy finished sarcastically, making me roll my eyes at her sarcasm.

Noah would never do that voluntarily. Why would he do it now if he wanted to manipulate Peter and twist the truth? "Well we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Michael pointed out and I had to agree. "And we'd better be quick, cause Noah's after Norman and Blackbeard while that man is causing trouble at Liz's school!" John shouted while running to us with Sienna, Frank, Cynthia and Ficelle.

"Is he…" Frank started. "He's fine, just exhausted." Michael explained, making the man sigh in relief. "We need to go." Cynthia reminded us. "But we can't just leave Peter here." Tinker Bell argued and I agreed with the fairy. "Then someone should stay with him. We'll cause a distraction for the others to leave you all alone and go after Noah." John suggested. "I'll stay." I stated firmly. "Me too." Tinker Bell and Michael chorused. "Me too." Frank declared.

Ficelle, Cynthia, John and Sienna looked at us and nodded before starting to run in the opposite direction. "YOO-HOO!" Sienna shouted in the pirates' and Indians' direction. Luckily, all of them ran after the quartet, leaving us all alone in the forest. I looked at Peter's face once again.

If only he was awake… Wait… That was it! "Can you heal him, like, bring back his strength?" I quickly asked Tinker Bell. Michael grinned. "Yeah, fairy dust heals and purifies everything, right?" He asked the fairy. That dust saved us so many times… When we were falling, it was there to prevent us from hitting the ground, it healed my arm, and it saved everyone from mermaids' control back then! "I think I can." Tinker Bell nodded before she flew up, her fairy dust falling on Peter…

And after few seconds, I could see his eyelids moving! "What… What happened?" Peter sat up, and I was relieved to see his brown eyes looking at all of us questioningly. "What's the last thing you remember?" Frank asked him. "That man chasing me and throwing me against something." Peter commented while rubbing his head.

"Well, Noah made you give us a run for our money." Michael responded, making Peter look at him in confusion. "He took control of half of Neverland including you to cause a distraction so he could go looking for Norman all alone." Frank explained. "But luckily we managed to snap you out of it, now we just have to do it with the rest."

"But killing is the only…" Michael started only for me to quickly shush him. "If killing is the only solution, then let Norman and Noah kill themselves and done. Why should we bother?" Peter suddenly responded with a frown and looked away while folding his arms. My eyes widened at hearing his suggestion. He didn't really mean it, did he?!

I looked at Michael who seemed to be surprised, Tinker Bell didn't like the idea either, and there was horror and shock on Frank's face. "Surely you can't be serious?" Frank asked him warily. Peter glared at him. "I'm deadly serious, and don't call me Shirley." He responded icily. "Peter, that's not the solution…" I started only to be cut off. "Then what is it?! To let him kill all of us just like he tried to kill you?!" He suddenly pointed at my neck.

Tinker Bell and Michael looked at me uneasily. "I'm completely fine." I responded coldly. "And I know that you must still be upset with Norman, but Peter, like it or not, he's your father, he's your blood, you can't just leave him like that!" "Oh really? Watch me." Peter shot back challengingly. And he was about to fly up but I caught him by his boot while he was in the air.

"Please don't do this. Running from your problems brings nothing but trouble, and if you don't finish with this once and for all, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. You've got a chance to talk to both your father and uncle, something that I could never do with Aunt." I told him quietly.

Peter looked at me with a frown, but at hearing what I told him he landed down slowly. He seemed to be in his thoughts for a few moments before he finally looked at me. "Fine, but _you_ ," He suddenly pointed at me. "Are staying put." He finished firmly. WHAT?! "What do you mean I'm staying put?!" I demanded a bit angrily. "Just that. You're staying here and that's it." He responded just as firmly as a few seconds ago. My blood boiled at those words. "No, I'm not." I told him icily. Out of a corner of my eye, I could see Tinker Bell and Michael looking at each other uneasily while Frank was looking at the two of us with his arms folded and a sigh.

"Liz…" "No Peter, like it or not, you can't tell me what to do, you're not my father." I cut him off with a glare. "If you could just list…" "No, I won't listen!" "Just please…" "Peter Pan, I know how to hold a damn sword for crying out loud!" "Why are you being so difficult?" "I could ask you the same question!" I huffed and turned my back to him with my arms folded.

"And just to remind you, the last time I stayed put, I ended up being captured by the mermaids." I turned around and pointed an index finger at him angrily. "Please listen to me." Peter put hands on my shoulders this time. "What?" I asked harshly, looking away instead. "Look, just…" It was as if he wanted to say something, but he decided not to.

Instead, he looked at my neck where some fingerprints from before were, his thumb rubbing the place slowly for a few seconds before looking up at me. "Sorry." That was the only thing he said before he kissed me on the forehead and backed away, looking at his best friend and comrade. "Tink, you stay here with her." He ordered. The fairy nodded slowly with a look of uncertainness and I knew why. The last thing she wanted was being a babysitter to me, and I didn't want babysitting at all! She didn't want that either of course.

Michael waved to me while Frank was suddenly walking to me. "You do know why he's doing this, right?" He whispered to me. "Whatever." I looked away with a frown, making the man sigh. And the three of them were off, leaving Tinker Bell and me all alone…

 **Wendy's POV**

"Whatever happened with you hurrying up?!" I demanded over the phone and jumped back, falling on my butt in process and avoiding the man's attack once again. "Well we _did_ hurry up in some way, we're done with Peter and now we're off to find Noah and Norman." John's voice responded over the phone. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and hung up.

Rose screamed once the man threw something that looked like electricity at her but she jumped out of the way. Harrison quickly took a fire extinguisher and threw it at the floor, making water come out and straight at the man. Melissa, Rose, Harrison and I used the chance to run down the hallway and hide in the school cellar.

 **Third Person's POV**

Edward shook his head in disapproval while his younger brother was pacing back and forth on one clearing. "Norman, you're being ridiculous." He responded. "No, I'm not! I should have faced him, who knows what he's doing right now, yet I'm hiding here like a coward, something happened…" "Norman, Noah's dangerous, we all know that! If you faced him now, he could kill you!"

"Maybe that would be better." Norman sighed and looked at the ground. "Stop saying…" "No, I won't! Edward, my life wasn't mine, it was Noctorum's, my own son refuses to talk to me because of all that I had done…" "What _Noctorum_ had done," Edward was shaking his younger brother by his shoulders. "And I've already told you that he would come around eventually… Because, while you were stuck in Mount Highcone, I wasn't exactly nicest to him, so this just adds up."

"But…" "Norman, you weren't aware of what you were doing, I on the other hand blinded my own nephew, made him suffer, sent pirates after him and tried to kill him so many times just so I could get my revenge on you!" "Well you're wrong, I was, but I couldn't do anything about it." Norman told him coldly.

"Exactly. Norman, we can't do anything about it now, but we can only make it better, living in the past is a bad thing!" Edward nudged him by his shouder. "That was exactly what Noctorum told me, even though he's right." Norman responded with a sigh. "He was! Norman, you're no longer with him, he's no longer here, and I couldn't be happier to have my younger brother back!" His older brother told him with a smile. "But your wife, I made you blind and…" " _Noctorum_ did all of that, _not_ you." He cut his younger brother off before hugging him tightly.

"Edward…" Norman smiled for the first time in forever, hugging his older brother. "Now the only thing we have to do is take care of Noah." Edward told him. "But, the question is, why does he want to get rid of you? Is it because of that scar that was on his face when you showed us his picture or…" "It _wasn't_ me who gave him that scar." Norman cut Edward off with a frown. "It was Peter." He added more quietly now.

His older brother was now gaping at him. "Wait, so you're telling me that a _five_ year old _kid_ gave him a scar like _this_?!" He pointed at how big the scar was supposed to be under the left eye, which was from under the eye till the chin. "It was an accident, which happened right before I put him into a dark prison which makes people go crazy." Norman explained.

 _"Come on Peter, it's time for us to go home." Norman declared with a smirk right after a final person he stabbed fell to the ground, dead. "Norman…" Frank started while hugging a crying boy. "Enough with crying now, we have to…" Norman started annoyed. The little boy broke away from Frank's hug and looked at the man with green eyes and pale skin, tears still running down his cheeks._

 _Norman gasped once the boy hugged him. "Enough with this Peter, you're being…" "I don't want anything bad to happen to you like what happened to Mum." The boy responded, his brown eyes looking at Norman's green eyes pleadingly, much to the man's surprise. "That's enough." He pulled him away from him, but both Frank and the boy gasped once they saw a sword coming through Norman's chest. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes was smirking from behind._

 _"What you just did was a huge mistake." Norman stated lowly before pulling out the sword, wound in his chest disappearing instantly. And then, the fight began. Frank and the boy kept watching it, panic on both of their faces as the blonde man seemed to have an advantage. And, he disabled Norman just as the boy broke away from Frank's grip and ran towards the man. "Peter, don't, it's too dangerous!"_

 _"Leave him alone!" The boy shouted, making the blonde man glare at him. "That's it, now you're dead." He declared lowly, making the boy back away in a bit of fright now. And suddenly, the man started running after the boy, making him scream for help. However, Noah was way faster than the boy, and soon he shoved the boy to the ground, making him yelp and cry in pain, tears still in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?!"_

 _Noah smirked at the boy's question. "Because your father did some really bad things, and he needs to pay. How about we start with…." He suddenly lifted the sword up. "_ _ **You.**_ _" He finished smugly. Looking around, the boy quickly grabbed a nearby sword from a lying body of someone dead before putting it in front of himself, blocking the man's attack._

 _After that, he made a run for it with Noah right behind him. "You'll pay for this you little brat!" The man shouted angrily, but accidentally tripped on a rock, making the boy look at the sword in his right hand for a few moments before he started running again. However, the man jumped on him this time, looking at the boy with a smirk. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy screamed before waving with the sword in his hands straight towards the man's face. However, he regretted that action as soon as he could see the man screaming in pain._

 _There was a huge cut under the man's left eye now with blood coming out of it. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He shouted, making the boy back away in fright. "I didn't mean it, I'm… I'm sorry!" The boy started sobbing. "Boy am I going to enjoy killing you like your mother." The man smirked, standing up and coming closer to the boy only for Norman to suddenly appear in front of the little boy and start fighting with the man._

"It was that night when you returned to London that Noah led people to burn me at stake, and that's where he killed Louise…" Norman sighed. "After all of that, we fled to Neverland, where the Choombas trapped me." "But where did Peter end up after all of that?" Edward asked him with a frown. "Frank said how apparently once he got back to London he ended up at an orphanage, but I don't know how he ended up here again." Norman explained.

However, suddenly, they could hear shouting. And they turned around to see four kids running towards them. "Noah is looking for you." Meera quickly said in one breath to Norman while Maia, Baby and Chubs were panting once they stopped in front of the duo. "And he knows where you two are." Baby added frantically, making the two brothers look at each other.

"And he pretty much took control of Indians if not the others as well, so that's a bonus." Chubs added as well while still panting. "Well, we have no choice but to fight back." Norman looked at them before looking at his brother who nodded along with the four of them.

 **Michael's POV**

"We'd better hurry up." Frank commented while Peter, him and I were flying through the forest, looking for Noah and the others. "No one in sight!" I observed. "Let's just finish with this." Peter stated firmly while clenching his right fist. "Hey, when did we ever lose?" I asked him with a smile with my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not about that; it's about the man himself." Peter muttered but I heard him. "Well he does look creepy, that scar on his face that Noctorum gave him is so…" "It's not Noctorum who gave him that," Peter suddenly cut me off. "It was me who did it." He finished with a frown. What? My eyes widened for a second. That was one nasty looking scar after all…

It was then that I realized it completely. "That's why you left Liz there, didn't you? So she wouldn't see you facing off with him?" "I told her to stay put because there's less chance of something happening to her, not because of some stupid scar face." Peter told me icily, and by that answer it was obvious this wasn't something he liked talking about.

And he flew a bit ahead of us sulkily, leaving Frank and me behind. "It was Noah who first summoned Noctorum and caused all of this, he led people against Norman in hopes of burning him at stake, and that's where Noah killed his mother." Frank flew closer to me and whispered in my ear while pointing at Peter.

That's why Peter didn't want to talk about this… Well, losing your mother was just awful, I knew that too…. But no one actually _killed_ Mum, she fell to her death, this was something completely different! And now it made sense. This man killed his mother, and Peter wasn't dumb to let something like that happen to another person he cared about! If only Liz could hear this, she'd understand…

"There are the others!" I pointed once I could see my brother, Sienna, John and Cynthia. "Where are Liz and Tinker Bell?" John asked once we landed in front of them. "They stayed behind." Peter simply said, making John raise an eyebrow and look at me questioningly but I gave him an 'I'll explain it to you later' look. "Well at least we got you back to normal." John told Peter, trying to look on the bright side. "And now we can all go after Noah." Ficelle commented, all of us starting to fly towards where we knew Noah was heading to.

 **Liz's POV**

I threw another rock into the distance in annoyance before huffing and looking away. After the three of them left, all Tinker Bell and I did was getting utterly bored and doing nothing. I wished I could go with them, I wished I could help them, I was feeling so useless! But _no_ , Peter had to say 'you're staying put'…. Why was I even listening to him? He couldn't order me what to do!

Alright, to say that I was annoyed was an understatement. "Drop that rock." Tinker Bell told me with a frown once she saw me picking up another one. "And why should I?" I retorted, the fairy and I glaring at each other by now. "First of all by taking your anger out on that rock won't solve anything." Tinker Bell started while folding her arms.

"In your opinion." I muttered, throwing the rock again. "You don't get it, do you?" The fairy suddenly told me. "I do get it, he told you to look after me because he doesn't want me to get in trouble and…" "Not just that. Elizabeth, this man is dangerous." I looked at the fairy with a raised eyebrow and a look of mocking surprise. "Oh, you don't say?" I asked sarcastically, making the fairy repeat my words mockingly after growling at my sarcasm.

However, she quickly calmed down. "Elizabeth, we're not going anywhere like this. This man is dangerous as you know…" "Blackbeard and Noctorum were dangerous as well!" I argued. "But you _do_ know Noah is way more dangerous…" Tinker Bell pointed out before biting her lip as if she was contemplating whether she should tell me something or not.

"That day, when Peter was fighting Noctorum, the demon said that… That Noah was the one who killed his mother." She quickly said the last part. My eyes widened before looking at her. I completely forgot about that! I face palmed as I remembered that part. That's why Peter insisted so much for me to stay… "Fine then, both of you proved your points." I commented before sitting on the grass with a sigh. "I just wish we could help them somehow instead of sitting here, waiting and not knowing a thing…"

However, Tinker Bell suddenly shushed me and flew to a nearby flower, putting a hand over her ear as if she wanted to hear something coming from the flower. "It's a message from my Fairy Godmothers," She started while listening. However, her eyes widened soon after. "They said that Noah is not on his way to Norman, he went to the Lake and stole some water from it…" And water had magical powers…. "And Noah does know where Norman is hiding, but he commented something like preferring to catch them all in one place…"

But wait, everyone was racing towards one place, which was Norman's hideout… "THEY'RE GOING DIRECTLY INTO NOAH'S TRAP!" Tinker Bell and I screamed, looking at each other in horror. "Well what are we waiting for?!" I asked her and we started flying after the others. "Wait until Peter tells me 'you had one job Tinker Bell'". The fairy commented, making me chuckle a bit. "I'll be in the same situation, you know." I told her while laughing.

And I could imagine those words coming out of Peter's mouth. _"Elizabeth, you had ONE job!"_

 **Well, hopefully they'll be able to warn the others about the trap, but we'll see… Can you spot a reference from one famous movie** **here? Until next time!**


	75. Chapter 74

**IvyValentine1: Thanks!**

Tinker Bell and I were flying the fastest we could through the forest. We had to make it on time, we just had to! If they were really going right into Noah's trap… "Watch out!" Tinker Bell warned me but it was too late. Because I didn't watch where I was going, I hit a tree and fell right into a nearby bush.

And soon after that, someone jumped on me into the bush, his dagger pointed in my direction. "Liz?" Peter was gaping at me. "Hi Peter." I greeted back awkwardly while he was still on top of me. "What are you doing here?" He demanded with a frown. "We'll explain everything if you get off me." I suggested sheepishly.

Soon after, Peter stood up, giving me a hand which I took, standing up and out of the bush. By the time I looked up, Frank, my male cousins, Cynthia, Ficelle and Sienna were looking at Tinker Bell at me in both surprise and relief. "Why didn't you stay put as I had told you?" Peter demanded and I could hear he wasn't happy that we didn't do what he had said.

And, I couldn't help rolling my eyes this time. "First, because I can do whatever I want, thank you very much…" "And losing your head on purpose is what you want, huh?" Peter cut me off with a frown and his arms folded, making me glare back. "Now listen here you, I didn't come here just so you would…" "This might take a while." I could hear John muttering while Frank sighed. "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but you were about to tell us something?" Sienna cut me off, stopping Peter and mine upcoming quarrel. "I think we should get to the point!" Tinker Bell agreed.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, thanking the fairy and the former thief girl for stopping us. "Fairy Godmothers sent me a message, telling us how Noah wasn't going to Norman's hideout; instead, he wants to trap all of you in one place!" "You mean _all_ of us?" Cynthia corrected the fairy. "You two joined us after all." Ficelle added. "Another reason why you should have stayed." And immediately after Peter muttered that I shot him a deadly glare.

I knew why he insisted so much on us staying, but there was more than that, I knew it… Why would he be so persistent after all?! He was hiding something… And I marched to right in front of him. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, nor what else happened between you and that lunatic," And I could see Michael and Frank looking at each other uneasily, but I ignored them.

Someone _had to_ knock some sense into Peter for crying out loud! "And that certainly won't stop me from trying to save you from losing your head on a wild-goose chase!" I argued angrily. However, suddenly, I could feel a hand on my right shoulder…. "What a nice rant…" The voice started sarcastically, and I immediately knew who it was.

"But I don't think it's a right moment for one." It was Blackbeard! Behind him were Norman, Chubs, Baby, Maia and Meera. I immediately backed away a bit by instinct. I knew that he didn't mean to kill us now, but I was still a bit afraid, after all he had done after all…. The black haired and black bearded man rolled his brown eyes in annoyance. "How long are you going to keep doing that girl? I said I was sorry for all that I had done to you!"

"Actually, you didn't." I responded. "Alright, alright!" Blackbeard groaned after Norman gave him a look. He then walked to me. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and for what happened…" He started, looking me in the eyes. But this time, there was no sarcasm in them, no maliciousness, no madness, there was nothing but pure sincerity in them….

I knew what happened to him to make him do everything he did…. And I felt sorry for both him and Norman… Yes they were alive, but before they had gone through hell and back! I was over these events, and staying mad at people because of something that was in the past was not a good thing. "I forgive you." I cut him off, making some of them look at me in surprise, including Peter and Blackbeard himself.

"Wh… Why?" The man asked me in apparent shock, making me raise an eyebrow. He didn't expect me to forgive him? "People make bad choices when they're mad, stressed or scared, but the most important thing is to move past all that happened and continue to live." I responded simply, looking the man in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too." Norman suddenly told me, looking at me as guilty as Blackbeard, his green eyes showing sadness. I simply nodded, but looked at Peter who was looking in the opposite direction, not paying attention to the two of them. "But I think Peter needs these apologies more." I whispered to both of them.

The two brothers looked at each other before looking at their son and nephew respectively and they finally looked at me. However, before they could say anything, Peter walked to us. "What's this silly talk about Noah's trap anyway? How is he planning to catch us in one place?!" He demanded. "What's this about this trap?" Blackbeard demanded.

"Are you deaf?" Peter asked him sarcastically. "Stop it!" John cut both of them off, looking at them in disbelief. "No, this is ridiculous! A trap, catching us in one place? Sure, Noah is going to come out right now and…" Peter started, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "PRECISELY!" A voice suddenly roared, making shivers run down my spine.

It was _him_! Suddenly, some two pouches were thrown at Norman and Blackbeard knocking them unconscious immediately and making them fall to the floor. "RUN!" I shouted, and the others didn't waste a second, starting to run, only to be blasted by some sort of a barrier and back into the area! But he then started throwing even more pouches…

"Liz, watch out!" And I turned around to see Michael taking the blow for me! "Michael!" I cried, running to my youngest cousin who was now on the grass. "It's alright Liz; just go, save yourself…" He trailed off, yawning before his eyes finally closed… "Michael, no!" I started shaking him by his shoulders, but he didn't move at all, it was as if he was in some sort of deep sleep….

 **Third Person's POV**

John and Cynthia were immediately knocked out after that, soon followed by Chubs and Maia. Tinker Bell quickly flew to Baby, sprinkling him with her dust so he could avoid the upcoming pouch, but it proved to be unsuccessful because Noah threw the pouch at the boy anyway, knocking him unconscious while Tinker Bell landed on the grass harshly.

Peter quickly flew Meera out of the way, putting her on the ground. "Peter!" Someone suddenly cried, making Peter turn around in shock to see Frank standing in front of him, being hit before he fell to the ground, unconscious…

"Frank!" Peter ran to the man's side, shaking him vigorously, but he didn't move at all… Soon after that, Meera and Ficelle were knocked out as well. Sienna tried to climb up a tree and hide up, but Noah threw the pouch anyway, making her fall down and land harshly on the grass. Soon after that, he clicked with his finger, making everyone that was unconscious disappear.

Liz's eyes widened as Michael disappeared from her hug. "No!" Peter cried, seeing the man that saved him disappearing as well. "I guess that leaves just three of you." Noah commented, walking to Peter, Liz and Tinker Bell who were glaring at him from their places on the grass. "Well, let's just get this over with, shall we?"

And he threw another pouch at all three of them, making white dust come out of the destroyed pouch. The trio quickly covered themselves with their hands, but nothing happened. In fact, all of them were still awake, and they were looking at each other in confusion. Noah rolled his eyes. "I should have known." He commented.

"This sleeping thing was made thanks to the Lake's water, and only people immune to it are the ones with a source of magic inside their body." He explained with a glare. "Source of magic?" Peter asked, looking at the man in utter shock with the girls being surprised as well. "Yes, source of magic! In your case dear Peter, that would be that Lake water inside of you!" Noah pointed at him, making Peter look down at his right hand before looking up at the man with a glare.

"And I have to thank you kid; I couldn't have managed to get my revenge without you." He finished with a smirk. "I didn't do anything!" Peter argued back while Tinker Bell and Liz looked at the man in confusion. "Oh, but you did! Falling into my trap, refusing to talk to your uncle and father, following my orders,"

The man continued, making Peter look at the ground, reality slowly sinking in. "And now you've sent your _whole_ family to an inescapable death!" The worst thing was that he _was_ right. Not only were his father and uncle captured, but also the man that looked out for him ever since he was little, and his friends who he considered a family as well…

Suddenly, Peter didn't even understand why he was so stubborn about avoiding Norman and Blackbeard in the first place. At this moment, he felt like a little child again, the one that only cared about what happened to his family and nothing else. Noah was right, with him acting like a total jerk, he sent his own father to death! Peter was stubborn, yes, upset as well, but right now, feelings of guiltiness and pain overcame him, and he knew he really messed it up.

"But because of that, I'll spare you three. You're of no use to me like this anyway, so… I hope you're happy with yourself Peter, because I completely am." Noah commented, that smug look on his face before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Everything was deadly silent after that.

 **Liz's POV**

"And now you've sent your _whole_ family to an inescapable death!" I looked up at the man in shock while Peter kept refusing to look him in the eyes. "But because of that, I'll spare you three. You're of no use to me like this anyway, so… I hope you're happy with yourself Peter, because I completely am." Noah commented, that smug look on his face before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

No one was talking at all now, it was deadly quiet. I sighed before exchanging a sad look with Tinker Bell. After that, I quickly looked at Peter and my eyes widened. He was hugging knees to his chest, his gaze directed right towards the ground and not taking his eyes off it at all. I've never seen him like this, and I felt sad because of it…

"Peter…" I started, putting a hand on his right shoulder just as Tinker Bell and I came to his left and right respectively. "No!" Peter quickly got up and away from me, pushing my hand away. "Don't touch me!" He exclaimed, making me look at him in both surprise and sadness. "I've already caused enough damage." He added more quietly, looking away from the fairy and me.

I sighed and looked at Tinker Bell who nodded to me, letting me know what we had to do. "Don't listen to that crazy bull Peter," The fairy started, landing on his right shoulder. "Why? He was right after all…" Peter cut her off lowly. "He wasn't. Peter, he's trying to get to you, just like he had tried before, remember?" I pointed out with a frown.

"That doesn't change the fact that everyone is going to be dead soon because of me…" He responded, clenching his fists. I knew he was an emotional wreck at the moment, but if we didn't knock some sense into him, then everyone would really be dead! "Just leave me alone." And with that, Peter started running in the opposite direction. "Peter!" Tinker Bell cried. "PETER!" I shouted this time, the fairy and me flying after him immediately.

 **Third Person's POV**

"We'll be safe here." Harrison commented as he, Wendy, Melissa and Rose were hiding in the cellar of the school. "Well I hope so." Rose muttered while Melissa frowned at seeing Wendy looking through some boxes. "What are you doing?" She asked with a frown. "Looking for something to eat?" Wendy pointed out annoyed while still moving boxes away.

Harrison face palmed. "Really? Out of all times, now?" "I sometimes eat when I'm nervous, alright?" Wendy snapped. "I feel with you." Rose patted her on a left shoulder. "Aha, I knew it!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed triumphantly with a grin. "Knew what?" Melissa asked in disbelief. "I know there's Roquefort cheese in here when I smell it!" Wendy pointed with a smirk before taking one blue cheese pack out along with some bread.

"Wait, you really eat that smelly thing?" Melissa asked with a frown, making Wendy roll her eyes. "Do I look like I'm joking? Of course I like it! But my brothers and Liz on the other hand, hate it. They always preferred mozzarella…" She trailed off with a finger on her chin. "So instead of running for our lives, we're hiding in a cellar and eating Roquefort cheese." Harrison rolled his eyes as Wendy and Rose sat down, getting ready to put the cheese on a piece of bread respectively and eat it.

Melissa suddenly sat down as well. "You know what? Let me try it!" Harrison sighed but sat down as well, all of them forming a circle as Wendy took a knife to cut the blue cheese.

 **Liz's POV**

"GOT YOU!" Tinker Bell and I chorused as we landed on Peter's back, sending all of us rolling to the ground. "What do you want?" Peter asked, not looking in our direction. And, I didn't know what came over me, I really didn't. But, I slapped him. "Will that make you snap out of it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

Peter looked up at me with a glare but said nothing, looking away with a frown. "I've been a real jerk, haven't I?" He asked with his back turned to us. I huffed. "Nice you figured it out Sherlock." I turned my back to him with arms folded. However, I knew what was going through his head at the moment. "It wasn't your fault Peter." I walked to him, taking his left hand slowly and running fingers across slowly.

But, he didn't look at me at all. "True, you _were_ acting jerky, but you must have had a reason for it, I mean, that man killed _her_ after all," "And I repaid to him by giving him that scar." Peter cut me off bitterly, looking into the distance. What? "You did it?" I asked in surprise, making him nod. But, I had a feeling there was more to it…

"Remember when we met?" I suddenly spoke up. He nodded slowly, still not looking at me. "I remember it like it was yesterday, and do you know what else I remember?" He said nothing. "I remember someone who refused to give up so easily, someone who always had hope, who never let anything bother him so easily, someone who would do anything for his friends…" "That person is gone. This is just a shell of it."

I shook my head defiantly at his words. "I know he isn't. I know he's still in there. He may have changed a bit, but in a better way. He finally realized what the most important thing is." And I knew it was true. After all that happened, Peter finally knew the full importance of family and love all together.

"How can you keep saying that? Look what happened because I fell for the dumbest trick in the world!" Peter looked at me with a glare. "Everyone makes mistakes..." I started only to be cut off by a huff. Wind kept blowing around, with us staring at each other, our faces filled with bitterness and determination respectively.

"Fins then. I thought after all we've been through it was worth it." I turned around and started walking away. "Wait!" I could hear Tinker Bell calling me. "Why?" I turned around and asked bitterly. "And you," I looked at the other person. "Apparently everything we had been through and everything that happened was for nothing, hm?" I asked with a frown, expecting an answer while the wind was getting stronger.

 **Peter's POV**

 _"I know, how about we play 'Grandma Is Blind?'" Hook asked the other pirates with a smirk, making the pirates cheer and Peter roll his eyes in disbelief._

 _"What happened to that war cry?!" Peter exclaimed once the mermaids tied the thrown vines around his hand and legs respectively, hoping for something to happen…_

 _"What are you doing?!" John shouted in disbelief once all of them were in the van. "Driving, what else?" Peter rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically while taking the wheel. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Wendy, John and Tinker Bell chorused._

 _"How the heck do you manage to remember the entire conversation after so many months?" "People never forget." Peter's sleepy voice responded to Wendy's question while letting out a yawn. "_ _ **Elephants**_ _never forget!" John shouted from downstairs, correcting him._

 _"I wasn't saying it to you!" Peter exclaimed once Lily slapped him. But, the girl only glared. "Now you'll think before you say it twice, shame on you Peter Pan!" And with that, Lily marched into the Never Tribe angrily._

 _"How are we going to get up there?" Michael asked with a frown while he, John and Peter were in the forest. Peter kept looking up at the tree. "Climbing is easy; you don't even have to fly!" He stated before jumping up, starting to climb up the tree._

 _"We're being a mental support for Peter so he doesn't end up killing all of us!" Ficelle stated matter-of-factly, making Peter roll his eyes in disbelief and a bit of annoyance. "I'm right here, you know?" He asked his friend sarcastically. "Yes I do, which is why I'm saying that!" Ficelle responded with his arms folded. "I'm really flattered." And the van stopped violently at the traffic lights._

 _"Peter?!" John and Michael gaped. "Could you two please stop gaping like fishes and get off me?!" Peter demanded._

 _"Oh, hi Dad." Avery greeted while rubbing the back of her head nervously once she and Michael were on Peter's back. "You know what, I don't need Grand Theft Auto V, Mortal Kombat is a thing for me!" Michael pumped his fist into the air._

 _"Or when you three brought so much mud in the house that Mum's face was redder than a tomato!" John shouted. "This might take a while." Peter commented in a bit of amusement with a raised eyebrow._

 _"LOOK OUT BELOW!" And with that Peter was falling off the tree with toucan's feathers in his hands, falling into a nearby bush. Soon after that, he stood up, still holding feathers while some of them were in his hair. "No flying necessary." And with those words, Peter fell to the ground._

 _"You're no match for Liz." Peter glared at Wendy Darling._

 _"Do I need to ask for Mister Peter Frying Pan's permission?!" Tinker Bell jabbed her finger at Peter. "Well no, but please, don't call me that, I know Liz did but…." And soon he was cut off._

 _"If Liz knew about this, she wouldn't forgive you that easily!" John argued. "Then just put me out of my misery like you did with that poor horse!" Peter argued back. "Both of you calm down!" Michael jumped in between the two._

 _"Kill me after this. Actually don't, because you'll miss me when I'm gone!" Peter responded once Tinker Bell told him how they would kill him._

 _"What's so funny?" Peter asked while glaring at the man who was smirking._

 _"No mercy here?" He asked with a smirk once he was facing Liz. "Don't expect it from me!" She responded with a mischievous smile before they threw the balls into the sky._

 _"Good job, Peter!" Hook praised once Peter had all of the Lost Kids and Darlings tied up to a mast._

 _"Alright, so what does it mean?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow once the Darlings refused to tell him._

 _Liz shouted in pain and started holding for her foot once Peter stepped on it with all his strength._

 _Taking his dagger out, Peter let out a cry of uncontrollable rage before jumping on Noctorum, lifting the dagger up high…_

 _"Missed again!" Peter smirked before dodging yet another cannonball._

 _"Gather around Lost Kids, get ready!" He flew to a pipe and shouted through it, making Michael and Liz cheer._

 _"T-R-U-T-H!" John was on a chair behind Peter, roaring in his ear and making him cover his ears._

 _"Hearing voices is not a good sign, Peter!" Cleo repeated with a smirk as the mermaids kept pulling him down and towards the water._

 _Peter frowned at_ John's _choice of words. "That's not spying! It's more… Observing." He added._

 _"How do you like it, Captain?" Peter asked with a chuckle while turning around on Hook's hat which was on his head, making Hook turn around as well in confusion._

 _Peter looked at all of them with his arms folded, a grin appearing on his face._

So many memories…. I couldn't help feeling guilty for what happened to the others, but... It would be way worse if I kept acting like this, if I let him kill them... Liz and Tink were right, I was acting like a total idiot! Instead of rushing to their rescue, I was here regretting everything about life?! There were still people I cared about... I knew what I had to do.

 **Liz's** **POV**

This time, he looked at me, but I simply turned around and started walking away, only to feel someone taking my right hand. "It wasn't for nothing." Peter spoke up, making me look at him. Wind kept blowing around us, making hair fly all over my face, but that didn't stop my gaze. It was silent, until… "Just tell me, when did I become such an idiot?"

"That's what we've been asking ourselves as well." Tinker Bell pointed out as I grinned. "But… What made you change your mind?" I asked slowly, remembering his stubbornness. "Someone reminded me that I still had things worth fighting for," "A girl worth fighting for." Tinker Bell whispered to me in a sing-song voice, making me chuckle in disbelief.

"But I hope it's not too late." Peter finished with a frown. "It's not." I responded firmly. However, suddenly, bright light was shining towards us. I covered my eyes in process, but when the light dissappeared, we looked up to see... "Mum?"

 **Third Person's POV**

Noah smirked at seeing his prisoners locked inside cages inside the forest while his minions were guards, keeping a lookout for anything unusual. "Youngest have the advantage of dying first." He commented.

"Why don't you kill us first?" Norman asked with a frown while being in a cage with his brother and Frank. "But where's fun in that when you can see everyone dying one by one."

And he took Michael out of his cage. "STOP IT!" The boy screamed in pain at the man pulling him by his hair while walking towards one high tree. "You fire the arrow." Noah told Lily who smirked, her red eyes accepting the orders.

"MICHAEL, NO!" The Lost Kids screamed once Noah froze Michael in place, making him unable to move. "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Noah silenced them with a wave of his hand before turning to Lily. "Kill him." He pointed at Michael whose eyes were full of tears by now while shaking and not being able to move.

And, Lily fired the arrow... "NO!" Screams could be heard as the arrow went piercing through skin of its target, blood appearing out of the wound which started bleeding...

 **I know I'm evil, but better that than nothing, right? Whose mother was that, and is Michael done for? Until next time!**


	76. The Last Stand

**SnowKi: Here it is!**

 **I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC's!**

"NO!" Screams were echoing as the arrow Lily fired kept approaching Michael who was crying while frozen stiff…. But, suddenly, someone threw a corpse of a wild pig right in front of the arrow, the object piercing through the skin of its target, blood appearing out of the wound which started bleeding….

Michael sighed in relief like other people in cages, but Noah wasn't happy at all. "WHO DID THAT?!" Noah roared angrily before turning around. "You two, come with me!" He pointed at Hook and Asbjorn who nodded, following their angry master into the forest to see who stopped this execution. "But, who was it?" John rubbed his head in utter confusion.

"I don't know, but what I know is that I'm happy to be alive!" Michael exclaimed in disbelief and threw himself at the ground, only for a spear to be pointed at him by the Great Chief, making him yelp frantically. He then looked at the others stuck in cages. "Should we take turns weeping in dismay or all of us weep at once?!" He asked.

Frank shook his head in disbelief while Edward tried to stifle a laugh, making Frank and Norman glare at him. "What?" The black haired man looked at them questioningly. "All of us know we're going to die anyway, so the kid has a really good question." Cynthia rolled her eyes at them. "What happened to all those hope speeches?" She asked sarcastically. "Because, I should start preparing mine." Ficelle shook his head in disbelief at the girl shorter than him.

"Well, we could really use one." Sienna commented in disbelief while playing with her beret. "Because Michael was lucky that someone threw that dead pig." She added. "But _who_?" Baby asked. Edward rolled his eyes. "Deal with it kids, we're dead soon." John shook his head defiantly. "Peter, Tinker Bell and Liz will come!" "What makes you so sure about that? Peter doesn't even want to see Norman or mine face; he'd rather have us die! Not that I blame him, but still, it's a bit lame." Edward commented bitterly.

John glared at the man. "How can you say that?!" "Because it's true!" "NO!" Michael cut both of them off angrily with the spear still being pointed at him. "Peter may be upset, but he would never let anyone get killed, especially not you two!" "Keep dreaming, kid." Edward retorted in a sing-song voice, making Frank and Norman glare at him once again. "Edward, you're just making things worse." His younger brother pointed out.

Frank knew that that dead pig wasn't thrown randomly; he hoped that it was what he hoped it was… "Um, Great Chief, it's not nice killing children you know, you don't want to have a record, do you?!" Michael asked in panic now because the spear was touching his throat by now, but the Chief only growled, but then….

"THE GREAT CHIEF!" The voice which sounded like Noah's roared from some unknown, making the Chief back away and take the spear off Michael's throat while looking around frantically. "Yes, Master?!" He exclaimed. "For fuck's sake, what are you doing?!" Noah exclaimed angrily. "I…. I was guarding the child you hadn't managed to kill Master, just like you had said!"

The Lost Kids, Frank, Norman and Edward looked at each other in confusion. They didn't understand a thing now. Why was Noah stopping the Chief from killing Michael? Not that they minded, but it was weird…. John and Michael looked at each other perplexed before Michael looked down. "He said for fuck's sake…" He muttered. _"Michael, language!"_ Wendy's voice was echoing in his head. But…. Since when did Noah swear?

 _"Oh, for fuck's sake, what's that?!" John exclaimed while covering his ears along with Michael, Peter and Tinker Bell at hearing a woman screaming while the music was playing. They were trying to see what music would be at Liz's party, and it was Wendy who suggested this. Wendy sighed in disbelief. "That's…." "I'll tell you what it is! That's an ear killer!" Peter told her in utter disbelief. "Or…" Tinker Bell started. "I know! It's like someone's torturing that poor woman so she's screaming her lungs out!" Peter added before the fairy could say what that music reminded her of. "Your girlfriend doesn't mind that music, you know." She pointed her finger at him while rolling her eyes. "And that is an insult for opera!" "For 'Queen of Night', it definitely isn't!" John argued._

 _"For fuck's sake John…." "For fuck's sake? What's that?" Michael suddenly asked curiously, making Wendy's eyes widen. "Michael, language!" "But you had just said the same thing!" Michael retorted and folded his arms. "That's a swear, and you say it when you're really annoyed." John explained to the trio in front of him and Wendy. "For fuck's sake…" Peter repeated just as curious as Michael, a finger on his chin._

 _John and Wendy's eyes widened. "Oh, dear…." John face palmed while Wendy looked at him in disbelief with hands on her hips. "John, look what you've done?!" "What_ _ **I**_ _have done?!" John argued back. "Yes, you started swearing and made me swear and now those three are going to repeat it like parrots and…." "Their naivety is corrupted either way Wendy, like it or not." John pointed out with a frown. "Especially Peter's ever since Sienna told him what you know what means."_

 _"I can always bang my head into a pillar to get rid of that unneeded information, you know." Peter told them dryly, making Tinker Bell burst in laughter along with Michael. "Naivety is gone." The fairy was holding for her stomach and laughing in the air. "Well Tinker Bell, with such enviable role models, what else to expect?" Peter asked her sarcastically with a raised eyebrow before looking at the duo, making Michael literally fall off his chair from laughter and Tinker Bell start crying while laughing._

 _John and Wendy, on the other hand, were a bit embarrassed, so they looked at the floor of their bedroom. "And now he's even more sarcastic." John commented while the trio was laughing. "It's all your fault." Wendy said pointedly while still looking at the floor. "No, yours." John retorted, looking down as well. "Yours." "Yours!" "Yours!" And the laughter didn't stop at all…._

No one in Neverland swore, nor heard of that…. Except… Of course! Michael smiled, remembering who learned that along with him. The pirates, along with the Indians kept looking around, trying to see where the voice was coming from, because it now seemed to be coming from different directions. "I _never_ said that!" "Talk about being a weirdo." Lily muttered bitterly at her master's hypocrisy.

"Free the prisoners immediately!" Noah shouted, making his minions look at each other in confusion. "But you've just wanted us to kill them!" Smee shouted. "I'll kill _you_ if you don't free them!" And the prisoners looked at each other in even more confusion now. Why would Noah free them just like that? "John!" Michael grinned, getting up and running to the cage where his brother was trapped. "This is not Noah, it's Peter!" He whispered in his brother's ear excitedly.

John frowned. "How can you be so sure?" He asked. Michael rolled his eyes. "John, are you freaking serious?! Why would he want them to free us? Who did you and Wendy teach what for fuck's sake means?" He pointed out quietly. "Don't remind me of that, please." John pleaded. "But I got your point. It's just that… Since when did Peter know to impersonate other people's voices?" He then asked puzzled.

Michael grinned. "Since forever! Grandma and Liz read us the part when that happened when we were younger, remember? The one where Lily was taken to the Mermaid Lagoon by Hook!" "Ah, Liz's and yours favorite part." John smiled a bit at the memory. He then quickly started whispering to Sienna whose eyes widened and she nodded.

She then started whispering to Maia what the situation was, who whispered it to Baby, and it spread throughout whole cages. Meanwhile, the Indians and pirates were arguing whether they should listen or not. Michael was looking around with John and he didn't notice someone touching him by his right shoulder.

"Hey…" He started angrily only for someone to cover his mouth and hide behind the tree with him while John looked at what happened in happiness. "Liz, Tinker Bell!" Michael cried happily once he saw his cousin and the fairy looking at him with smiles. "Is everyone alright?" Liz quickly asked and Michael nodded. "We need you to spread the word to others. As soon as they open those cages, you need to run as far away as possible, because when Noah finds out you've escaped, he'll be angry." Michael nodded at the words before running to the others to spread the word about the plan.

 _"Mum?" Liz, Peter and Tinker Bell were staring in astonishment at two ghost-like figures. One of them was a woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes, dressed in a black robe with her hood down, and Liz immediately knew who it was. But, instead of looking smug, angry, showing hatred, Aunt had a smile, a sincere one on her face._

 _The other figure was a woman with red hair and brown eyes, the ones which reminded Liz of Peter's own eyes, and she had an idea who this person was, so did Peter himself."Mum!" Wasting no time, he ran towards the woman and hugged her, surprised that he could actually do it, considering she was just a ghost-like figure._

 _"Is it really you?" Peter asked a bit uncertainly, not knowing how to take this. But, the woman simply nodded, that smile not disappearing off her face. "You've grown so much, little one." She ran a hand through his hair with a smile and then pointed at herself then to prove her point, considering that Peter had passed her height. He smiled back at her words, but feeling bittersweet at the same time. "What's wrong?" She asked with a frown at seeing his look of sadness. "I just wish we didn't meet like this again after so many years. With you as a ghost and…"_

 _Louise sighed. "What's done is done Peter, we can't change it, and you know that." At hearing those words Peter glared at the distance but was spun around to face his mother again. "Don't go out there seeking revenge; it brings nothing but misery to people." She said firmly. "After what he had done to you?" Peter asked her in disbelief. "That night," Louise suddenly started._

 _"You do remember that Noah's stab was meant for Norman? I jumped in his place to save him, so it was my fault, you couldn't have done anything." "I still don't understand why you did that." Peter muttered bitterly. "If it weren't for what you did, you wouldn't be dead!" Louise sighed while looking away from her son's glare. "Come on, take it all out." She simply stated._

 _And Peter wanted that. After so many years, he wanted to tell her how he felt because of what she had done, how her death affected him that night, and he wanted to shout, to object, to take his anger out… He had right to, she deserved it, she had no right to defend herself after what had happened…. But he knew he couldn't do it. She was his mother after all, and doing that to her just felt wrong, no matter how much upset he was. "I can't." He sighed._

 _"Even if I didn't do it, who knows what could have happened. Maybe Noctorum wouldn't have fled London, maybe he really could have been burned at stake, you wouldn't have met your friends or seen this place, you could have been killed as well that night…." "I still don't like it."_

 _"I know, but Peter, please try to understand. I had to. Your father… He didn't deserve to die." "Neither did you!" "And I know I brought all of you so much pain… But I couldn't have let them harm Norman or you, nor Frank. That's what a good wife and a mother would do, put herself before the others, for people you love. I think you know what I'm talking about." She then stated a bit more quietly before looking at the ghost of Aunt who was talking to her niece._

 _He_ _ **did**_ _know what she was talking about. She took the stab to protect them both, including Frank, not caring about the consequences at that moment, just like he avoided pretty much everyone back then, not caring about consequences either. He knew what it felt like, and he was beginning to understand. "Just like you would do anything for the ones you care about." Louise added more quietly now. Peter simply nodded back, starting to see things from a different view._

 _And, Louise was right. A person who cares about people he loves would think of the others first, and then about himself. "Your father is a good man, so is your uncle, and they don't deserve to die like this." She then told Peter seriously. "They don't." He agreed quietly._

 _"Aunt?" Liz asked uncertainly while walking slowly towards the figure. "Elizabeth." The woman suddenly hugged her, much to her niece's surprise. She didn't remember Aunt ever hugging her… "You're really dead then." Liz knew it, but seeing her ghost just confirmed it and made it even worse…_

 _Wendy Darling nodded, but there was not sadness on her face at all. "Yes, but that's actually for the better." She pointed out with a frown. "And I want to thank you for that." Liz frowned. Why would she be thanking for not being alive?! "Why?" She asked icily. "Because I'm free now. Free of all the pain, madness, anger and hatred that's been consuming me for all those years." Aunt responded simply._

 _"And both of us know what I've done while I was alive." She added sadly. "Aunt…" "I've brought nothing but pain to all of you, especially Wendy, John, Michael and you. That was inexcusable." "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been tortured!" "Elizabeth, what happened to me when I was at school lasted for years. I shouldn't have listened to them calling me a freak and insulting me and my family. Instead, I descended into madness, wanting to get back at everyone, including my own blood for being who it was. We can't change what happened, and this is for the best. All of you are better, I'm free…"_

 _Liz suddenly hugged her aunt tightly, tears brimming in her eyes, and the woman returned the hug. It was all so bittersweet…. But it felt right at the same time. "I'm glad you're finally free." She then looked at the woman who wiped a tear from her face with a smile. "Please say to Wendy, John, Michael, Mother and Brother that I'm sorry for everything. And to everyone else as well." Wendy Darling said with sadness in her voice. "And I'm sorry for what I did to you." After all that happened, Liz never imagined that_ _**Aunt**_ _would be saying sorry, but she did!_

 _"Accepted." She responded quietly, hugging her again. And Liz knew her family would forgive her as well, she just knew it._

 _"You need to be quick, before the execution starts." The woman with red hair then said."What about you?" Peter suddenly asked her. And Louise smiled. "I'll always be here, no matter what happens." She smiled and pointed at his chest before he hugged her again tightly. "I love you Mum." "I love you too." Louise smiled and returned the hug. "Go, you three have got to save the others." Wendy Darling said before she hugged Liz again. The trio then looked at each other, knowing what they had to do._

"Just free them!" Jaro then declared and they did so, unlocking the cages. "I don't understand the Master's logic at all." Lily commented with an eye roll while unlocking Michael, Sienna and Baby's cage. "Me neither." Dagan said while rubbing the back of his head in confusion once Norman, Frank and Edward's cage was opened. "Who will?" Chuluun asked in disbelief. "Everyone, run!" Michael whispered to the Lost Kids and three adults, who nodded and made a run for it past Indians and pirates and into the forest.

 _"But how are we going to free everyone?" Tinker Bell asked. Peter frowned while playing with a sack of some dust in his hands which Louise had given to him, saying how it could work on two people under Noah's control. "If only we could somehow get Noah out of the way and get his minions to free the others, because he would never do that himself." Liz muttered while leaning with her right foot against a tree behind her with her arms folded._

 _At hearing Liz's words, a grin appeared on Peter's face. "Actually, we can." Liz looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a questionable look but Tinker Bell smirked. "What are you doing?!" Peter suddenly exclaimed but in a voice which sounded just like Noah's. Liz yelped and jumped back in fear, shock on her face._

 _Tinker Bell burst in laughter, giving Peter a 'hi five'. "Not so rusty!" She praised. "Might want to add for fuck's sake though, for a good measure." "What can I say? I'm a natural." Peter responded with a smirk before looking at Liz who was still looking at him in shock, making him smile in amusement. "Nearly gave me a heart attack, that's for sure." She commented. "We've never seen you impersonating someone?" She then asked curiously. "There wasn't a need for that. Apart from the time Lily was trapped at the Mermaid Lagoon a long time ago." Peter reminisced._

 _"Oh… Wait, I remember!" Liz exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face. "Grandma read the book to us when we were smaller, and Michael and I always loved that part." She then quickly explained. "Whatever, anyway, what now?" "We should get Noah away somehow, and then I could order his minions to free the others. But they'd have to run fast, because Noah will be furious when he finds out his prisoners are gone."_

 _Liz shivered a bit, knowing what he was talking about. "But the main question is, how do we get rid of him?" The fairy flew in between the two with her eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe the Great Chief and Lily will know something?" Liz suggested. Peter looked at the sack in his right hand. "We could use this on them to free them from Noah's control and they could help us with how to get rid of him once and for all."_

 _The girls nodded. "But we'll have to separate them from the others…" "As soon as Noah finds out the others have escaped, he'll order them to go after us, and he'll go himself. We can use this as a chance to catch them?" "That could work." They nodded at Tinker Bell's idea. "But… How do we get Noah out of the way?" "A distraction, we'll figure out something as soon as we're near them!" Peter waved it off before breaking into a sprint, the two right behind him._

"Why did you save us? After all that we had done to you?" Norman asked quietly once Peter walked to in front of him, Frank and Edward once all of them stopped to rest. "You don't deserve to die, neither of you. I may have been upset, but what kind of a person would I be if I let my own be killed? A terrible one, at that, and I'm sorry." Norman gaped at his son suddenly hugging him. "I'm sorry too…" He whispered while returning the hug as well.

At that moment, the hatred Peter held for so long finally disappeared. He was finally at peace with his father and uncle after so many years, and he couldn't have been happier for that. "Sorry kid, but you know I'm not the one for hugs." Edward commented once he came to him, making Peter roll his eyes. "Oh shut up." He muttered before hugging him, making Frank and Norman chuckle.

Liz, who was talking to Michael and John, turned around to see the scene along with Tinker Bell, smiles on both of their faces. They were happy to see those three finally getting along, and Liz was happy that not only she made peace with Aunt, so did Peter with his uncle and father. "I'm sorry for not listening to your warnings Frank." "Just come here, will you?" Frank pulled Peter towards him into a hug.

* * *

Noah came back with Hook and Asbjorn and looked at his henchmen, only to see cages unlocked and empty. "Where are the prisoners?" He asked in a low voice. "We freed them just as you had said." Smee commented. "You did _what_?" "Freed them!" Lily folded her arms. And, no one expected this to happen. Noah exploded. "YOU FOOLS! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT! IT'S ALL THOSE CHILDREN'S FAULT! AFTER THEM!" He roared.

* * *

Peter, Liz, Tinker Bell, Lost Kids and adults could hear Noah's angry voice from the distance. "And I think that means Noah has just found out about our escape." Ficelle concluded. "Obviously." Edward and Frank chorused. "Let's just get out of here!" Sienna declared and John agreed as they were running even faster. They stopped in front of some trees. "Everyone, up the tree!" Peter pointed at the branches before they flew up and hid there, waiting for angry mob to pass.

And they were right under them when… Ficelle and Peter jumped on the Great Chief and Tiger Lily, covering their mouth and pulling them to behind some trees where the others were waiting. The two of them were glaring at a group gathered around them, but Peter quickly dropped some blue dust from the sack at their heads, much to their silent protests.

They were blinking for few seconds, until their red eyes suddenly became normal. "What… Happened?" But before anyone could answer to their questions, a wild roar could be heard over the whole island, sounding inhuman…

* * *

Melissa, Rose, Harrison and Wendy yelped in fear while standing up to see the man with red eyes barging through the door of the basement. "I've got you now!" He started laughing. The quartet started backing away in fear, only to be met with a wall behind them…. And the man's shadow coming closer to them….

* * *

"What was that?!" Chubs asked while covering his ears at the roar. "Noah's even angrier now…" The Chief trailed off, making Norman, Frank and Edward look at each other. "Is there any way we can get rid of him?!" Frank asked. "There has to be!" John exclaimed. "Using powers against him and fighting with weapons is ineffective." Lily commented while looking at everyone who had looks of uncertainness.

Edward sighed in annoyance. "If only there was some way to write him out of existence, everything would be rainbows and unicorns." He commented sarcastically, making Norman shove him slightly. "Unless…." The Chief suddenly spoke up. "What is it, Father?!" Lily asked him frantically. "There is a way?" Peter asked as well.

"Yes." The Chief said slowly, making Liz's eyebrows furrow. The way he said it, it was like he didn't like talking about it. "There is a forbidden spell that our tribe knows centuries back. It's used to get rid of him, to stop his life, to write out his existence, but…. The effects of it are…. No one should mess with time, especially writing out of existence, which is why it's forbidden. If we do it, it will cause effects for both worlds. It means no one from London will remember anything or anyone from Neverland, neither will people from Neverland remember London or anyone from it."

 **Liz's POV**

WHAT?! John, Michael and I looked at each other before I exchanged looks of horror with Peter and looked at everyone. John, Wendy, Michael and I would forget Neverland…. We would forget Lost Kids, the Never Tribe, pirates, Peter…. And they wouldn't remember us either... This wasn't fair! I didn't want to forget everything! Michael and Baby hugged each other, so did John and Tiger Lily. I looked at Ficelle and Cynthia this time, looks of sadness on their faces. They hugged me and I returned the hug, feeling both sad and angry at the same time. Why did this have to happen?!

But…. If this was the only way, we had to do it… This was our only chance… "We'll do it." All of us chorused as one. But suddenly, Indians and pirates were charging at us… "TALLY HO!" We cried, running into the battle with battle cries. And soon, the fight began. However, I couldn't help noticing something odd while avoiding Smee's attack.

The Great Chief was going towards somewhere, away from all of us… "Where is he going?!" I asked Lily and Peter once I was back-to-back with them. "Follow him; we'll take care of these guys!" Meera told us and we nodded, flying after the Great Chief. However, he was going up the volcano. "The Great Chief, what are you doing?!" Peter exclaimed once we were behind him.

"Doing what I have to. Writing Noah out of existence." The Chief explained while taking off his headdress and throwing it to the ground. But why did he do that?! "What does this have to do with you taking the headdress off?!" Lily demanded. The Chief sighed while turning around to look at the three of us. "In order for the spell to work, someone has to make a sacrifice. A life for life."

The three of us looked at each other wide eyes. Was he serious?! "Father, don't do it!" Lily pleaded with tears brimming in her eyes. "Chief, you can't!" I exclaimed. "I'll do it if I have to!" Lily argued. "Or me!" Peter and I chorused. We couldn't lose the Great Chief, we couldn't! "All three of you are young; you have lives ahead of you! My time here is done." The Chief said with a sad look on his face. "There has to be a way! The water from the Lake, or…" "If a life is not given permanently, he will not be written out permanently." His words made me feel even worse…

"But what about Mum…" Lily started only to be cut off. "She'll understand why I had to do this. "But who will lead the village?!" Lily demanded with tears streaming down her cheeks by now. " _You_ , Lily." " _Me?"_ Lily gaped and we looked at her and the Chief back and forth. I knew Lily would one day be a great chief of her tribe, but her father doing this… Was just wrong!

"I… I can't! I'm not ready!" "You are, I know you are!" The Chief hands on her shoulders with a smile. He then put his headdress on her head. "You'll be a wonderful chief, that is, if you want it." "I always did, but not like this Father…" "I'm sorry, but it has to be done." Suddenly, he started chanting something in a language that I didn't understand, white light coming out of him…

After he finished the chant, he suddenly threw himself into the volcano, lava coming out of it… And he was gone. "NO!" Lily screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks while Peter and I were holding her for her arms with hands on her shoulders in comfort, tears in our eyes as well. He… He was really gone….

 **Third Person's POV**

"Who's going to jump off the roof first?" The man asked the quartet with a smirk while they were on a roof of the sch. "Any last wishes?" And they looked at each other, knowing they were done for….

 **Liz's POV**

All of us were standing there, mourning the death of the Great Chief when suddenly someone climbed up and we turned around to look at the person. "What have you devils been up to?" Noah was smirking at us and we clenched our fists in determination. Did this mean that the Chief's sacrifice was in vain?!

But suddenly, started shining with white light. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He shouted, looking at his glowing hands. "It's working." Lily said quietly. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" He kept screaming, and then, he just…. Dissapeared. He was written out…. Suddenly, violent wind started blowing, nearly blowing us off the mountain.

That meant the effects would take place now… And we would forget everything. I hugged with Lily sadly, tears streaming down both of our cheeks. I then looked at Peter who was looking at us just as sad.

 **Third Person's POV**

The man suddenly lost his consciousness, making Wendy, Harrison, Rose and Melissa look at each other in confusion. But one thing was for certain. They were happy to be alive…

 **Liz's POV**

 _"You know, whether we grow up or not, one thing is for certain." Michael spoke up, making Wendy, John and I look at him. "We'll never forget Peter, nor Neverland…" He said with a small smile, making us smile as well. I would never forget neither Peter, nor that place…_

But that wasn't true. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." I told Peter quietly while we were looking at each other. "We couldn't have known." He responded sadly. I wished this didn't happen at all…. I hugged Peter tightly, knowing this would be the last time I'd remember him and this place. "I love you, Elizabeth Darling." He whispered in my ear, making more tears stream down my cheeks.

"I love you too Peter Pan, and thank you for everything." I responded quietly, not breaking away from the hug just as the bright white light consumed everything, including London…

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what had to be done…. *Sniff* There is one more chapter/epilogue left, so stay tuned….**


	77. Missing Memories

**dream lighting: Hahaha, boy do I love leaving you guys hanging like that…. Well, you're right, I guess, XD, we'll see what's going to happen next…**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Sun was shining through the window and into my room, making me open my eyes slowly. Everything was so weird….. Where was I anyway? I was lying in my bed, looking around as if in some sort of a daze. It didn't make any sense though…. If I was in bed, I most likely fell asleep, but…. It felt weird at the same time.

I didn't remember what happened last night, apart from what's been going on in the house. My cousins were preparing for school from what I remember, Mum and Dad were talking about their works, Grandma was listening to them and Uncle George was reading his newspapers. But…. What was I doing last night? It was…. As if a piece of something was missing. A big piece of something.

Running a hand through my mess of a hair, I was feeling uneasy. What were we supposed to be doing today? It was as if… As if I knew nothing anymore. It was like I was empty, blank, that I had nothing left…. No, I was being ridiculous. Having a bad leg day, that was it. What I needed was a good cold water splash.

Jumping out of my bed, I put on slippers before running to the bathroom and taking my hairbrush, brushing my long hair. Looking at my old clothes, I looked away after that before opening my wardrobe and looking for some new ones. I just had this feeling that… Being seventeen soon, I felt like I needed something refreshing.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I did look different, but it was appropriate for my age… I think? Instead of my old purple with pink polka dots shirt and jeans vest, I was now wearing a short sleeved teal shirt with white collar and some zircons on the collar. My old dark blue skirt was now replaced with a shorter, about knee-length white skirt which had some blue and dark blue flowers scattered around it. Around the upper, black part of the skirt around the waist, a teal belt with some zircons as well was tied.

Instead of knee-length black and green striped socks, they were teal now and ankle-length. Replacing my black and purple shoes were now light brown and a bit heeled ankle-length boots. I wasn't really used to wearing those kinds of boots, but I would get hang of it sooner or later. Looking at the necklace with that dark blue stone, I put it under the shirt and spun around once, light brown hair falling into my face. Apart from a little makeover, there was nothing unusual, right? A typical sixteen-year-old girl with…

Except that… Yes! Tomorrow it would be seventeen-years-old… Sheesh, time flew really fast! Only one more year and I'd be an adult! Looking downstairs, my cousins were still sleeping. They were supposed to be preparing for school…. Knowing what I had to do, a smirk appeared on my face as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen slowly.

"Morning." I greeted my parents, Grandma and Uncle George. All of them looked at me in surprise. "What's with the outfit?" Uncle George raised an eyebrow. "Is it bad?" I asked questioningly. "Yeah, you look…." "Don't listen to your crazy uncle." Mum said jokingly, making Uncle give her a pointed look but she ignored him. "You look beautiful, young lady." Grandma commented, standing up to hug me, making a bit of red appear on my cheeks because of her compliment. "She's right, it suits you." Mum agreed, hugging me as well. "Thank you." I said sheepishly. "I like it." Dad hugged me, me returning the hug with a small smile before opening door of one cupboard and taking a pot and a spoon. "What are you doing, young lady?" Grandma asked with a raised eyebrow, making me grin. "Waking my cousins up." And I walked upstairs, back into our room.

Closing the door, I started hitting into the pot with the spoon harshly, making noise come out. "RISE AND SHINE, MY DEAR COUSINS! IT'S A NEW DAY!" I shouted the most loudly I could, making all of them cover their ears and groan. "For fuck's sake Liz, it's only 6 o'clock!" John exclaimed in disbelief and threw himself into the bed again, his head under his pillow. "WRONG! It's 7:15!" I declared, making all of them shoot up in their beds, their eyes wide.

"Oh for fuck's sake, why didn't you wake us up earlier?!" Michael shouted while jumping off his bed. "Michael, language!" Wendy shouted from upstairs while looking down at us, making me chuckle. But… Since when did Michael know that swear? This was weird. I paid no attention to that though, ushering John out of his bed. "Fine, fine, I'm up!" He grunted, making me chuckle to myself.

He then looked at me, his eyes wide. "Nice clothes, Liz." He added with thumbs up. "Agree." Michael and Wendy chorused from upstairs. "Thanks." I beamed. "But that doesn't give you an excuse to continue sleeping. Get up, now!" I told John. "Fine, fine!" He stood up as well, making me smirk. My job here was done.

I then took my bag and walked downstairs, taking some toast for breakfast along the way. "See you later?" I kissed Dad and Mum on a cheek before hugging Grandma and Uncle and running out.

 **Third Person's POV**

"So it really worked, they don't remember anything." John Darling sighed while looking at the door once Wendy, John and Michael exited the house not long after Liz. "Wendy said it in the dream that was the only way to defeat him. Writing him out of history." Victoria pointed out. The ghost of John Darling's sister visited all four of them the previous night, explaining what happened. Wendy Darling and her son didn't like it the most out of them, knowing what Neverland meant to them when they were their age…..

Wendy felt sorry for her oldest grandchild the most. All of them forgot everyone and everything, but she also forgot someone who meant to her so much….

They wanted to make sure whether it was true…. And unfortunately, it was. "Why didn't it affect us as well?" George Darling frowned. "Because we're adults, we weren't in Neverland at the time Noah was erased." Wendy Darling explained with a frown before looking back at the door. "But I'm more worried about them…. Now that they don't remember anything…. It's like a huge part of them is missing. Neverland was a huge part of their childhood, especially Peter, and now it's gone…" She sighed.

"You know what? It's time to take some action." John Darling said, taking a phone into his hands.

 **Liz's POV**

"This is it!" I could hear my friends talking to each other once I entered the schoolyard. Cameron, Roger, Leon, Rose, Melissa, Harrison and Liam were sitting on a bench. "What is it?" I asked while sitting next to Melissa and putting down my bag. "These are questions for our psychology test!" Roger explained while looking at a message on his phone.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You really managed to get all of those questions?" I asked. "YES!" The others chorused as if my question was some sort of a crime, making me roll my eyes. "Fine, fine, I get it!" "Here's the first question." Cameron read. "A six-year-old child's IQ is 46, what intelligence does it have?"

"Well that's easy!" Leon commented, making us look at him. "It's normal!" I frowned. A child with that IQ could _not_ be normal. "I think it's not." Harrison frowned. "Yes it is people, IQ grows!" Roger agreed. Melissa frowned. "That makes _no_ sense at all." She argued. "Maybe we could write everything about IQ that we know in that question?" Liam suggested.

Cameron frowned. "You can't, this is a concrete question." "I think it's a moderate mental retardation." I commented while folding my arms. Rose, on the other hand, took her phone and stood up, walking a bit away from us and phoning someone. "But what if they're thinking about mental age? This is all a trick, people! Everything can and cannot be!" Liam argued. "Guys, we're going deeper and deeper into the damn question, just admit it that the child's mentally gifted!" Roger declared. I shook my head with a frown. "A child with that IQ cannot be mentally gifted."

Even Dad would say that the child is retarded! "For this stupid child," Rose declared, marching to us. "My mum says it's retarded." I had to stifle a laugh at her annoyance at this question. "No, it's not!" "Yes, it is! Roger, for God's sake, IQ doesn't grow! It's the exact same number you had when you were a first grader! And I doubt your IQ was 46 when you were that age!" "And you're claiming that because…." "My mum finished andragogy!"

" How about all of us calm down? We still have that formula, right?" Leon spoke up. "I've already calculated the IQ." Harrison stated. "And I've got that the child is in profound mental retardation." He groaned, making all of us groan as well. "Let's all just admit that it's gifted." Roger commented. "It's not!" Melissa argued.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Poor child." I commented. " _Damn_ that child." Rose corrected me. "I'm going to kill myself." Harrison started laughing in disbelief. "But how's it possible that you got profound when…." "Wait, don't tests for intelligence begin a year before enrolling in school?" Cameron remembered. "A plot twist." Rose stated, making us laugh.

"So it makes sense, I knew it, it really is profound!" "I still think it's moderate." I argued. "Admit it, it's mentally gifted!" Roger was getting on my nerves by now. How long would he keep repeating that?! "No, it's not!" "Yes, it is!" "Bullshit, you crazy…. I mean, it's moderate, say it, say it!" Roger and I were literally on verge of jumping on each other.

But, before that could happen, a voice interrupted us. "What are you guys fighting about?" Oh, it was that new professor from Michael's school, Patrick Carson! "Hello!" We greeted. "Well, we're arguing about the answer to this question." Leon explained, showing it to the man. He chuckled. "I think it's…."

However, I never heard the rest of his answer. Something like an image flashed through my mind. It was a little boy, about 6 years old, with this dark brown hair, these brown eyes, and he was walking through some sort of a forest…. I quickly shook my head to get it out of my mind. I was hallucinating because of the stupid question with this child.

"So, whose birthday is it tomorrow?" Rose asked me with a grin, making me chuckle. "Mine." "Seventeen years, Liz! Time flies so fast!" "True." I commented while looking at the sky. "Hey, what's the matter?" She nudged my shoulder. I sighed. "Nothing, it's just that… I'm feeling so…. I don't know how to explain it exactly. It's like a piece of something is missing, and just, I feel so lost…. "It's probably butterflies in your stomach, don't worry, it will be better tomorrow!" Rose tried to assure me. "I hope so."

 **Third Person's POV**

It was another ordinary day in Neverland. "Cynthia, catch!" Ficelle threw a ball towards the girl who caught it with a grin. "Meera, catch!" She then threw it, the Lost Kids playing in front of the Never Tree. One person, on the other hand, was watching them from a sitting place on the balcony, a frown on his face as cries of joy could be heard.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Tinker Bell asked as she flew to him, making him fold his arms with an even bigger frown. "You're out of it kid." Edward commented while climbing up the balcony. "It's nothing." He commented, waving a dismissing hand in their direction. But, that only made the man give him a 'spill it' look. " Fine! It's… It's like I'm completely lost. I remember what a routine is, but past that, I can't see anything. It's like there's something I'm forgetting, and I can't figure out why." Peter explained while looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I just need to be alone." He waved it off, making his uncle and the fairy look at each other before leaving him. He woke up in the Never Tree just like usual, that's what he knew. It was a new day, he knew that too. Then why was he so convinced he was forgetting something, something from _yesterday_? Everything from yesterday and before was a blur to him, and he just couldn't figure it out…

Maybe… Maybe he needed to talk to Lily. Maybe she'd know what's going on. She was the Chief of the Never Tribe here after all; she'd have to know something!

 **Liz's POV**

"And that people is how Alexander the Great…." History professor was talking in her class, making me look away again once she grinned widely. Her red lipstick was not only on her lips, but also trails of it on her teeth…. It was really disgusting; she looked like a vampire who had just drunk someone's blood…..

"Look at her teeth…" Rose whispered, making me shake my head. "I know, which is why I don't want to look at them." I whispered back in disgust. I just wanted this class to be over so I wouldn't have to look at her teeth anymore…

Finally, the bell rang, and Rose and I made our way outside of the classroom rather quickly. "So, that's the last class for today?" I asked. "Yes." Roger commented, joining us. "What day is tomorrow anyway?" Leon asked. "Saturday." Cameron quickly responded, joining us. "We'll see you tomorrow, Liz?" Melissa asked with a knowing grin, making me laugh.

"Fine, fine, we will!" I lifted my hands up in surrender, not knowing what they were talking about, but accepting anyway.

 **Third Person's POV**

In the Never Tribe, Faiyaz was near targets for archery, trying to shoot an arrow, but missing it once again. "I like that you're being so persistent, but if you don't trust the arrow and the bow, hitting the target will be even harder." Tiger Lily commented with a small smile while walking to him, a headdress on her head now.

"Chief!" Faiyaz turned around to look at her in shock, making Lily roll her eyes. "Faiyaz, haven't I told you thousand times already not to call me that, but Lily?" "Sorry, Ch…" Lily cleared her throat once again. "Lily." "Lily!" Suddenly they could hear a voice, making them turn around. "I mean, the Chief, sorry…" It was Peter, landing in front of both of them in the village.

Lily rolled her eyes yet again. "And here I was, talking to Faiyaz how you people should call me Lily. Just because I'm a Chief doesn't mean that I'm someone else!" "Sorry." Peter said yet again, making Lily sigh. "Go ahead Faiyaz, I'll help you later after I hear what Peter has to say." The Indian nodded before running away from them.

"So, what's the problem, Peter?" Lily asked him expectantly. "That's the problem." "Excuse me?" Lily asked with a frown. "I don't know, that's what the problem is! These days, it's everything usual, a typical routine, yet I feel like there's something missing, like I'm forgetting something very important…." Peter explained impatiently.

"You too?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow. "And I thought I was the only one!" Peter commented in both relief and disbelief. "I think something big happened, but it's like we forgot about it…. But what is there to forget? The pirates killed my father and…." "I know." Peter cut her off with a frown. "But, pirates are rather depressed these days as well for some reason, which is unusual for _them_." "What do Norman, Edward and Frank think about this?" Lily asked, ignoring the part with the pirates.

"Edward asked me what was wrong, and I told him I wanted to be alone…." Peter responded while looking up at the sky. "Sorry, but I can't do anything, at least not now." Lily told him with an apologizing look. "You know I'd like to know as much as you, don't you?" "Yes, thanks anyway." Peter told her, thankful but not pleased with the fact that he didn't manage to get the answers.

 _"Gonna catch you!" Voices could be heard through the forest. "No freaking way!" A female voice responded while laughing._

He rubbed his head at hearing those voices inside his head. He must have been going mad by now, no one in their right mind would experience something like this…

 **Third Person's POV**

"Yes. Yes, that's it! Patrick, thank you so much!" John Darling exclaimed happily before hanging up. "So, what did he say?" George asked impatiently while all of them were in the dining room. "He said he's going to do it! I knew I could count on my best friend!" He responded with a huge grin. "I just hope it's going to work…." Wendy Darling trailed off while Victoria nodded in agreement.

 **Liz's POV**

 _The ground was soft, just like I'd imagine grass to be like. It was unusual though. Bed wasn't supposed to be like that… Was this my bed anyway? Opening my eyes slowly, trees were staring at me from above. Sitting up slowly, I noticed that I_ _ **was**_ _on the grass….. My eyes darted around what seemed to be forest, a beautiful one._

 _It was filled with nature, such as trees, flowers…. Standing up, I walked to one dark blue flower that looked interesting. And, when I touched it, blue dust came out of it, circling around me, making my eyes widen. Flowers weren't supposed to do that…. This wasn't an ordinary forest, I knew that now._

 _Well, it wouldn't hurt if I found out where I was, would it? Noticing one path filled with different kind of trees, like palms, sequoias, birches, oaks, willows…. It was like a big garden or a park for walking around, where you could find any kind of a plant….. I decided to follow that path and just guess where it would lead me at the end._

 _It was like a whole new world was being revealed to me…. Suddenly, one flower bud on my left of the path opened, different-colored petals circling around me before flying away, being carried by the wind… What was even weirder, it was like the trees were moving, opening a path, as if they were telling me to go there…._

 _I frowned while turning on my right, following the path. Sun was shining through the forest and that was when I finally saw the end of it…. The path ended in another part of the forest, filled with sunlight and many trees. To my surprise, I wasn't alone here. There was another person, looking at some flowers in a crouching position with his back turned to me._

 _However, he then turned around while standing up, and I could see the person better. The guy did look a bit, odd. He was dressed in this green shirt which appeared to be made out of leaves, and its short sleeves were actually small leaves. Around the shirt was a belt tied with a dagger, and he also wore light brown knee-length tights with dark brown boots. His dark brown hair seemed to be wild, and his brown eyes were looking at me as if in recognition._

 _I couldn't figure it out why though. "Peter!" I cried happily with a huge smile which he returned before I ran to him, he lifted me up and spun me around before hugging me. I put my arms around his neck tightly, returning the hug, just as happy as the guy, even though I was confused. I didn't know him, I wasn't supposed to know him, nor his name, and here I was with him like we've known each other since forever! This was odd…. It was like it wasn't me speaking, nor doing this, but another part of me, the one that actually knew this guy…._

 _"You look… Different." I stated once I looked at him from head to toe. I didn't understand what I was talking about, this was the first time I've seen him! How was he supposed to be different? "So do you." The guy pointed at me, making me chuckle at him seeing my new outfit._ _I was about to say something, opening my mouth, but then, a branch could be heard cracking on the ground, making both of us look in the direction of the sound in surprise._

I shot up in my bed, looking around frantically. It was a night time, and it was full moon tonight. Stars were shining brightly tonight… Standing up and running to in front of the mirror, I looked like a total mess. With hair over my face, I looked worse than that girl from the well… What was with that dream? Did… Did it have to do with me forgetting that something?

No. All the excitement about my birthday was getting to my head. I should just continue with my sleep, worries would go away…. So I threw myself on my bed again, the land of dreams awaiting me with open arms….

 **To be continued…**


	78. A Little Bit Of Love

**I only own my OC's!**

 _Birds were chirping happily as sunlight kept piercing through trees of the forest. It was a beautiful day, I knew that much. The forest was filled with nature, different types of flowers, plants, animals…. And to my surprise, I found a few red roses growing a bit away from me. They looked so beautiful!_

 _A grin appeared on my face as I ran to them and kneeled down happily, wanting to smell one rose. And they smelt just as beautiful as they looked! Some people in London had red roses, but in my opinion, the most beautiful ones were in Regents' Park. Probably because I could smell them and look at them in happiness without being yelled at because of being in front of someone's house…._

 _"You like them?" A voice made my heart rate faster and I quickly stood up in panic, turning around to face the newcomer. "Yes?" I asked, not knowing what to think about this person. It was a girl, about my age…. I think? She had long light brown hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing this long, dark blue nightgown, and she looked really beautiful…. "Who are you?" I asked in confusion._

 _The girl simply smiled. "I'm Wendy Darling." She stated. "I'm Elizabeth Darling." I greeted back with a nervous wave while looking at her from head to toe. "I know." Wendy smiled. "What kind of a person wouldn't recognize her own descendant after all?" She asked me, making my eyes widen. "Wh… What?" I asked in shock._

 _"In your family, everyone except you is called Wendy, John or Michael. That tradition had to start from someone, and I'm the very first Wendy." The girl explained, her light blue eyes looking at me. She was the original Wendy? This didn't make sense at all…. "That necklace you're wearing," She pointed at it as if she sensed my doubts. "Has been passed down for generations now, starting from my mother." I simply nodded, still not knowing what to think._

 _It all sounded so weird… "You're beautiful." I blurted out, making her chuckle. "So are you, we do look alike after all." She led us to a nearby lake where we could see our reflections, and she was right about us looking alike. The only real differences were our clothes; she wore a nightgown while I was wearing my casual clothes. Then, our chins were different, her eyes were light blue while mine were darker and I was taller by an inch. Her hair was waist-length while my hair was falling near mid-back with that blonde streak falling into my face once again but I quickly put it behind my ear not to look like a nutcase. But, beside those differences, we looked like we could be fraternal twins or cousins._

 _"See?" Wendy smiled, making me nod slowly. But, one question was still on my mind. "Why are you here?" I asked bluntly. "Not to be rude or anything, but meeting your great, great," I counted what she was to me. "Great, great, great grandmother isn't something usual." I finished awkwardly. Wendy simply laughed. "I know." She then looked at me seriously. "I came here to talk to you about something."_

 _I raised an eyebrow. Talk to me about what? "Let's take a walk." She motioned for us to move and we started walking through the forest. "This place is just as I remember it." I looked at Wendy in surprise. "You had been here before?" "Yes," She nodded. "But you were as well." I looked at her in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about." I've never been here!_

" _You were." "I think I'd know if I were here before." I told Wendy with a frown who shook her head with a sad look. "You just don't remember. That's why I came to talk to you. I suppose you don't remember why I'm always mentioned in your family?" That didn't ring a bell to me at all. "When I was alive, my brothers and I… We met someone, someone that changed our lives forever after one night. But I hurt him, something that he never forgot in some way, something that I wish I could take back… But it's not about me,"_

 _She looked at the sky before looking at me. "It's about you we should be talking about." "What?" I asked blankly, not understanding what was going on at all. "I mean, there's nothing to talk about me." "That's where you're wrong, my dear." Wendy said, her hand on my shoulder once we stopped on one cliff which was looking at a huge tree in the distance, and the weirdest thing was, it had pink leaves. But it looked so beautiful…._

 _"What's that?" I asked in amazement while observing the tree. "It looks amazing!" "That's the Never Tree." Wendy stated. "But you've already known that." She then added a bit sharply. Was she crazy? How was I supposed to know about something I've never seen in my life?! "I haven't. You must have mistaken me for someone else." I snapped, being really annoyed now._

 _I was losing it, and I think I made it pretty much obvious. "Calm down, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk to you." Wendy told me disapprovingly with hands on her hips. Those light blue eyes were looking in my dark blue ones, and they held so much wisdom, understanding, and authority, something that was really weird considering that she was my age…_

 _"Why?" But she ignored me, much to my annoyance. "When I was young, it was the 20_ _th_ _century, the beginning of it to be more precise." She started calmly, making me roll my eyes. "That's what we call great, great, great grandmother." I pointed out sarcastically. "You're just as sarcastic as my brother John was." I could hear her muttering._

 _She then straightened up. "As I was saying, it was the 20_ _th_ _century. Today, you're in the 21_ _st_ _one." "So what?" "Just tell me whether it's true or not!" "It is!" I shouted back annoyed by now. "Do you see how long our family's been here? For more than hundred years….." Wendy trailed off. "But no matter how much years have passed, one thing's been linking all of us together." She looked at me expectantly, as if she was waiting for me to say something._

 _However, it was deadly quiet. "Don't you remember your own family's history? What we're known for?" Wendy asked quietly. I didn't understand what she was talking about at all. Maybe that was the thing I was forgetting, but I had a feeling it was more than just my family's history… "It's not going to work like this at all." She sighed and looked away for a moment._

 _After a few moments she put a hand on my shoulder, making me look at her directly. "You're 17 as of today, Liz. Like it or not, you'll become an adult in only a year after this day. That is, if you want to." She said firmly. "If I want to? No offense, but are you out of your mind? Everyone grows up at one point or another!" I backed away from her with a frown._

 _"Both of us know that's not true. Both of us know there's one part of you that wants to remember everything. I'll be waiting for that to happen," Wendy came closer to me again. "And when that happens, you'll have to make a choice." She sounded so dramatic… Why was I even listening to her words?! No matter how much I wanted to deny, it sounded right…. "There are people you care about, that I care about, that all of us care about," Wendy pointed at the distance where Never Tree was. "You have your family," She pointed at the sky where stars could be seen, one shining more than the others; it was the brightest one in the sky…._

 _"Your friends," She pointed at the island again, much to my confusion. "But…" She looked down at her hands, fiddling with them, as if she was thinking in which way she should say something. "Liz, whatever decision you make, it's your right," She finally started, making me raise an eyebrow but I continued listening to her._

 _Her eyes were looking straight at me, and that was when I knew she was going to say what she wanted to, no matter what it would take. "But I just wanted to tell you that…." She sighed for a moment but looked at me seriously. "After what I had done to him, that was the last time I'd ever seen him, at least while being alive. Many years have passed, but he managed to prove my words wrong, he did find what he didn't understand at first, he found_ _ **you**_ _,"_

 _What did **I**_ _have to do with any of this? "_ _ **He**_ _'s a person that needs a bit of love as well." Wendy finished with a small smile, looking at me one more time before suddenly running towards the cliff and jumping off it. "Wendy!" I shouted, running towards the edge to see her, but there was no sign of her._

My phone was ringing, waking me up in process. Letting out a yawn, I opened my eyes slowly, rubbing them before quickly taking the phone from my desk and answering the hall. "Hello?" I asked while still being a bit sleepy. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIZ!" Rose and Harrison's voice were roaring over the phone, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"Thanks guys." I responded with a small chuckle. "Had a nice sleep, birthday girl?" Rose asked. "Well, it was fine." I responded simply, not wanting to talk about my dreams. They just seemed so confusing… I didn't understand what the thing was with my great, great, great grandmother appearing just like that, I've never even met her! "Liz?" It was Harrison this time. "Yes?!" I quickly asked.

"We asked if you were alright, you weren't listening to us." He explained. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I was just in my thoughts." I waved it off. "So, see you today after school at 8?" Rose asked. "How about a bit earlier?" "At 8, please?" Harrison asked. "Okay?" I responded in confusion, not understanding why they insisted in that hour. "See you!" "Bye." I responded, hanging up.

As soon as I hung up, I could hear shouting. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Michael, Wendy and John ran up into my room, dancing along the way and shouting at the top of their lungs with balloons in their hands. They were already dressed in their clothes! That meant I must have slept in…. "Thank you, thank you!" I laughed just as they jumped on my bed with grins on their faces.

"Just… Was shouting like that really necessary?" I chuckled. "We obviously thought it was." John responded matter-of-factly while Wendy and Michael rolled their eyes. "For fuck's sake Liz, it's your birthday, enjoy it! You don't turn 17 every day after all!" Michael pointed out while folding his arms, making me burst in laughter.

Wendy looked like she was about to tell Michael for using that word but decided not to. "Alright, I won't today." She explained. "Thanks, sister dearest." John and Michael chorused and she rolled her eyes in response. "Alright boys, let's leave our cousin so she could prepare for school." She led them downstairs just as I jumped out of the bed and raced towards the bathroom.

By the time I got out of it, I was dressed, so I took my bag and started going downstairs rather quickly. However, while I was going down, I tripped on a last stair and fell down with a loud yelp. "Liz, are you alright?" John asked as he and his siblings were helping me up. "Yeah, thanks." "You know, I get that you want to wear boots with heels, but if you're going to do that already, learn how to walk in them!" Wendy told me with a frown.

"In fairness, they're not high heels." I pointed out. "Still, unless you want to kiss the floor, you'll have to get used to them sooner than later." Wendy argued. "Don't worry Wendy, I have no intention of making out with the floor," I started, making John and Michael make faces of disgust. "I agree, it does sound sick, but the _point_ is, I'll learn how to walk in these things. Besides, heels can be useful in defending yourself…" I trailed off in my thoughts at the last part with a smirk.

"Seventeen years old today and here she is, thinking about how she can kick someone with heels. Unbelievable." John muttered in disbelief. "Better that than to think about the possibility of breaking them!" Michael responded while laughing, making me look at them unimpressed. "You guys are the worst." I commented. "But that's why I love you!" I hugged my cousins who hugged me back just as knocking on the door could be heard.

Dad's head peered in the room. "Knock, knock, can we enter?" He asked with a smile. "Go ahead!" We chorused and he entered along with Mum, Uncle, Grandma and Michael's teacher. "Happy birthday, Liz." Dad hugged me happily. "Happy birthday." Mum hugged me. "So, how are you this morning, birthday girl?" Grandma asked me with a grin. "I'm fine, I guess." I responded with a smile before Uncle and that teacher wished me happy birthday as well.

"Man, does time fly fast." Dad commented in disbelief. "I agree, yesterday, you were a little girl running around the room, and look at you now, seventeen years!" Grandma smiled. I blushed a bit while playing with my bracelet. "If I don't mind asking Uncle John, what is my teacher doing here?" Michael suddenly spoke up. "Oh," Patrick Carson and Dad looked at each other before looking at Michael. "That's my best friend from secondary school. He's lived in Italy since our graduation, but he moved to London again recently." Dad explained with a small smile. My cousins and I looked at them in surprise. He's lived in Italy? That sounded awesome! "It'd be nice for us to chat, but I believe you children have school." Mum spoke up, making our eyes widen.

So, all four of us ran out of the house.

 **Third Person's POV**

He shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. It was still a night time in Neverland, but Peter knew he couldn't sleep anymore. Not with this strange dream he's just had. Seeing Tinker Bell still sleeping on a nearby mushroom, Peter got up quietly before flying to the balcony to look at the sky. It was a calm and quiet night, and the wind was blowing, shaking the Never Tree's branches.

What was the point of that dream anyway? He couldn't figure it out… He did remember it though. In this dream, he encountered a girl in the forest, but before she could tell him something, cracking of a branch could be heard. But that dream had to mean something, it had to!

Maybe it had something to do with what he was doing there? It didn't make sense though. In the dream, he was looking at some red flowers right before the girl came…. Maybe that was where he could start looking. If no one gave him answers, he would find them himself.

 **Liz's POV**

"Alright guys, move out of the way!" Roger declared while moving through the classroom with a thurible in his right hand and smoke coming out of it. I tried not to burst in laughter, but that was pretty much impossible by now. "Imagine the professor entering while saying 'what's this smell'." Harrison impersonated our Physics professor.

And at hearing that, Rose, Melissa and I burst in laughter while the rest of our classmates were laughing as well, some of them sitting on their chairs, some of them standing by the window and watching events in front of them unfold. Melissa, Harrison, Rose, Cameron, Leon, Liam and I were standing next to the professor's desk and watching Roger. Sheesh, did that incense smell! Roger was still going through the classroom and around desks when… "Roger, I suggest you think about what you're doing, open the window and put that thing out…" Our Italian professor started while still being in the classroom.

"Don't worry, we will!" Leon exclaimed. "It really smells very much." The professor commented a frown on her face. "So, what's the big deal, a bit of incense?" Harrison asked, making me chuckle. Now, why were we incensing our classroom? Because our professor was a devil, and literally death feared him. We hoped this would help us a bit if he decided to give us a test. I mean it, if you get D at his test, you should be happy it's not F! Everyone at our class had D's, and only because of theory! And if anyone asked whether there were A's? The response they would receive was laughter. "Don't worry, we're done!" Roger exclaimed just as the professor was out.

Harrison frowned at him. "You've incensed everything but _him_!" He pointed at the professor's desk, making us burst in laughter again just as Roger incensed his chair and desk. "Should we put that thing out, or…?" Cameron started while looking at the object in Roger's hands. "Better before the professor arrives." Liam commented.

"What about windows?" Margaret asked. "Don't open them, or the smell will be gone!" I pointed out. Roger then came back with an icon and a piece of garlic in his hands. He put the garlic under the professor's desk and we took the icon. After that, we noticed the thurible was still burning a bit. "Do you want me to leave it to burn on the desk a bit?" Roger asked. "Go ahead, let it burn a bit!" Cameron encouraged just as Leon and Roger were waving a bit in front of the smoke to make burning even stronger.

So, we left it there, and we were watching it burning a bit. "Hey Liz, want to pray in front of the thurible?" Rose asked with a smirk, coming with the object way close in front of me and making me cough because of the smoke. "Rose, for fuck's sake, not so close!" I exclaimed while waving the smoke away, making the others burst in laughter, including Rose.

"No Rose, do it like this!" Melissa laughed while moving her right hand in circles, making us laugh even more just as Rose started doing that. "Now that's better." Harrison commented just as the bell rang. We quickly put the incense out before sitting down. The professor entered. "What's this smell?" He asked while smelling with his nose. "Oh, you've incensed the classroom!" And Rose, Melissa and I were trying our best not to burst in laughter as the class started. The funniest thing was, he never even noticed the garlic that was under his desk…

 **Third Person's POV**

"Here's the song." Patrick took out his sheets, making John grin once they were in the children's room. "After all these years, you still have it!" He commented. Patrick grinned back. "Why wouldn't I? You asked me to write that song back then, remember?" He asked. "Ah, the memories." John sighed with a smile. "I just hope this is going to work." Patrick said. "It will, it has to." John responded firmly just as Patrick started playing the piano.

 **Liz's POV**

By the time I was at home, everyone seemed to be rather… Busy? "What are you doing?" I asked Mum just as she was carrying a box. "Nothing really, dear. Just do what you have to, and enjoy!" She responded with a smile.

I frowned but said nothing, leaving my bag in our room. Actually, I've thrown it at my desk, accidentally opening one drawer, the last one out of five of them. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw something weird in it. There was this sort of a sketchbook, and it was violet. I didn't remember ever having it? But I decided to look through it anyway.

It was filled with different drawings, much to my surprise. I drew all of this? There were some door, a tree, six children… I smiled once I saw a drawing of a rose. My eyes widened and my heart rate quickened once I saw a drawing of two people hugging each other, smiles on both of their faces.

I smiled a bit at seeing them because they looked so happy… But, now that I looked at it better, they weren't just any two people….

A girl hugging the guy resembled…. Me, I think? And the guy, he was the one from that silly dream last night! Why would I draw this? Did this mean that I actually knew this guy? This was all so confusing… But I had a feeling that I wouldn't have imagined all of this just like that….

 **Third Person's POV**

He finally came to the place from that dream. And, there they were. Those red flowers. _'They're called roses, in case you've forgot.'_ The voice inside his head reminded Peter. But he shook his head and kneeled down to the flowers. What he needed right now was focus. He had to think. Those flowers could help him, he was sure of it.

Taking out his dagger slowly, Peter cut one of roses and its thorns so he could hold the flower without any problems. This was just one, single flower. Then why did seeing it make him feel so…. Confused, upset, but also, for some strange reason, happy? Bringing it closer, he smelled it for a moment, hoping it would cause something good…

But, nothing. "Of course, what to expect. Smelling a flower and boom, your memories would return? Peter, you're so stupid sometimes." He scolded himself aloud with a frown. The rose was a bud right now. There was nothing he could do with this after all! Peter stood up, getting ready to throw the flower away, but then, much to his shock, something happened.

The bud of the flower, it started…. It started opening! The rose had completely bloomed by now, which was, odd. Those flowers weren't supposed to do that, they weren't Hypno flowers after all…. Hypno flowers would open either way, it didn't matter whether you picked them or just touched them! Peter looked down at the flower again with a thoughtful expression, trying to figure out why this was happening. But, he had no clue.

" _Liz always loved red roses the most." A little boy's voice commented._

 _Peter cut one of roses with a small smile, cutting off its thorns as well._

 _The rose was now in the girl's hands who laughed and soon after, her lips were on his cheek, making him smile as she grinned back._

His eyes widened at those fast images flashing through his head, him falling on the grass in process, breathing heavily. Looking at the rose once again, Peter knew this wasn't for nothing. Those memories were small, not long enough, but they proved that he wasn't imagining things, that he really was forgetting something.

Deciding to tell Lily about this revelation as soon as it was morning, Peter quickly shot up in the air, heading to the Never Tree while the stars were still shining brightly in the sky.

 **To be continued…**


	79. On The Wings Of The World

**Dream lighting: Hm, we'll see what happens in this chapter….**

 **I don't own Peter Pan, nor song 'Sulle Ali Del Mondo', the only thing I own here are my OC's!**

 **Liz's POV**

"Come on Liz, it's 7:30!" Wendy was pulling me by my hand into our room. "So what?" I asked in confusion. "You've got to get ready!" My cousin responded with a grin on her face just as John and Michael joined us. "We'll leave getting dressed to you, girls." John waved it off with a knowing look **.**

Michael looked at his older brother in confusion. "My dear brother, there's one thing you've got to learn about girls. They're always late, and it takes them an hour to get dressed, if not more." He said matter-of-factly, making me roll my eyes. "Not me!" I commented. "Just ignore the boys and follow me." Wendy told me and I followed her to my room.

"I still don't get what this is about." I said while rubbing the back of my head. "Trust me, you'll see. What we need to do is find something nice for you to wear in this wardrobe and…" Wendy opened my wardrobe, looking through some things. "Don't worry cousin, with a fashion expert here; you're going to look beautiful tonight!"

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Guys are going to fall over when…" I rolled my eyes a bit while looking through the wardrobe now. "I think I know." I commented, making Wendy grin. "Go ahead, what are you waiting for?!" And I showed her clothes. "A seal of approval." She nodded, making me chuckle a bit.

"Now come on, sit in the chair!" She pointed at my chair and I sat down in confusion. "What's with this sitting?" Wendy rolled her eyes at my question. "Silly, how do you expect me to put any make up if you're taller than me and just standing there?!" She asked with a frown. "Make up? Is that really necessary?" I laughed. "You're 17 now, Liz. At least let me help you put some, girls your age do it after all."

"And girls that are not my age apparently." I smiled in amusement with an eye roll, making Wendy sigh. "Alright, alright, you've caught me! But, don't divert the attention off you!" And she took the powder, me coughing a bit once she started pressing it all over my face. "This might take a while." I could hear Michael muttering from behind the stairs.

After about 15 minutes, I was done and Wendy ran downstairs to get ready, but not before she looked at me from head to toe. "Thanks." I smiled. "Amazing." She commented with a smile back before giving me thumbs up and running down. "Finally done?" John asked bored, him wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie with small light blue stripes.

I simply nodded, looking at him in amazement. However, he and Michael, the latter now dressed in a nice blue plaid shirt tucked in pants, looked at me in shock. "Cuz, you look amazing." Michael said, making me chuckle. I was now dressed in a white shirt with short sleeves, jeans dark blue jacket, a dark pink skirt which was near knee-length at the front but going further, near my ankles at the back and white boots.

Wendy managed to put some powder on my face, mascara, light pink eye shadow and my hair was in a high ponytail now, with some strands of hair falling in my face. "Thanks, you two look awesome as well." I commented while looking at my younger cousins. Grandma joined us as well, wearing a lovely light green dress, Mum in a light blue one and Dad, Uncle and Patrick in their suits respectively.

I still didn't understand what the thing was with all those fancy clothes, but I said nothing. Wendy finally joined us, wearing a pink shirt with a knee-length jeans skirt and pink shoes. I noticed she also put some make up, much to my amusement. Well, she was 15, maybe girls her age wore it at school after all, even though I thought it was too early for school….

"So, are we going?" Dad asked, making everyone nod while I was looking at them puzzled. They led us to our garden… Which was filled with _people_?! "SURPRISE!" All of them shouted, making my eyes widen. So they organized a party?! There were my friends from school, even some neighbors! "Happy birthday, my dear." Danny Ploof hugged me with a smile. "Thank you, Mister Ploof." I smiled back at my neighbor before looking at Madame Barlow who was rolling her eyes. "Happy birthday, I guess." She commented. "Celia, manners." Cameron scolded his sister who rolled her eyes once again but I went forward to greet more of my friends, including Rose, Harrison, Melissa, Roger, Leon, Liam, Mark and the others. "They made come here, kid." Charlotte Evans commented with a huff, making me chuckle at my neighbor.

By the time I finished hugging with everyone, lights appeared on what seemed to be… A stage? "Good evening, everyone!" Patrick appeared on it with two men behind him, one in front of a piano and the other one with a guitar in his hands. People started cheering, including my friends and cousins. "My name's Patrick, and I just wanted to sing one song to you, and I hope make this party more enjoyable!"

"GO, PATRICK!" Most of people cheered, including my family. I simply smiled. "ARE YOU READY, THEN?!" "YES!" The others shouted back. Then, Patrick looked at his friends behind him who grinned and started playing their instruments respectively. The music started playing, making Michael and me grin at each other.

The music sounded good! However, then, Patrick started singing.

" _Volerò sulle ali del mondo,"_ I frowned a bit at hearing it was in Italian, but, Patrick was a really good singer! I decided to simply listen to the rest of the song.

 _"Nel cielo infinito volerò,_ _  
_ _resterò per sempre bambino,_ _  
_ _è questo il destino che incontrerò."_

I knew what the lyrics meant, but, I didn't understand. Why would Patrick sing a song about staying a child? As much as it was beautiful, it also didn't really make sense…. Then, suddenly, music became louder and Patrick started moving around the stage with the microphone still in his right hand.

 _"Volerò sulle ali del mondo,_ _  
_ _nel cielo infinito volerò,_ _  
_ _resterò per sempre bambino,_ _  
_ _è questo il destino che incontrerò,_ "

People were cheering by now, Dad and Grandma even singing along while I was laughing, enjoying what was going on around and in front of me.

 _"Volerò tra sogno e reale,_ _  
_ _e mi farò male quando cadrò,"_

Suddenly, something like an image of me falling and screaming flashed through my head, making me hold it in confusion as the song kept going.

 _"Ma tu, poi, mi resterai accanto,_ _  
_ _nel riso e nel pianto, e mi rialzerò!"_

Another image flashed through my mind, but this time, it was me being caught by that guy from my dream…. Whatever this song was doing, it seemed to be working!

 _"Volerò sulle ali del mondo,_ _  
_ _nel cielo infinito volerò,"_

Then, more of them came. Much more….

" _Resterò per sempre bambino,_ _  
_ _è questo il destino che incontrerò,"_

Suddenly, I could see something that looked like an island…

 _"Volerò…_ "

And after that, a lot of memories started flashing through my head….

" _Volerò…"_

I looked up with my eyes wide, everything coming back to me. "Neverland…." I whispered in realization, happy that I could actually remember it!

 _"Volerò…"_

And the song finished. "Peter." I muttered to myself, remembering the last time I had seen him, we were sure none of us would ever remember a thing…. But, somehow, I did! Neverland, Lost Kids, Pirates, Never Tribe, Peter and all of the things that happened, I remembered them! Words couldn't describe how much happiness and joy I felt at that moment…. "I'm going to a toilet." I whispered to Michael who nodded before I started running towards a nearby park the fastest I could.

Once I noticed I was completely alone in there, I decided to do it. I flew up in the sky, watching those two stars. "PETER PAN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping for some sort of an answer…. But, there was nothing. Everything was silent as stars on the sky…

 **Third Person's POV**

The first thing Peter did that morning was head to the Never Tribe to talk to Lily about what happened to him that night. "I'm telling you Lily, that just proves we _are_ forgetting something!" "Wait, wait, wait. What exactly did you see back then?" Lily asked calmly with a frown.

"I don't know exactly, it were visions, ones that lasted a few seconds at least. There was a little boy, that rose, and… A girl. The same one from the dream I had last night." Peter explained while trying to sound calm, but he just couldn't, not with this revelation. Lily folded arms. "I wish we knew that that meant." She commented with a sigh. "Agree." Peter responded.

But then…. "PETER PAN!" A voice, female one could be heard echoing throughout the whole island. Peter and Lily looked at each other in surprise at hearing that voice. The funniest thing was that Peter knew it sounded familiar from somewhere…

 _"Peter Pan…"_ That voice kept echoing in his head… Where had he heard it before? It was then that he could hear the girl's laughter again.

 _He could remember feeling another hand in his._

The laughter didn't stop at all…

"Peter?" Lily asked in confusion at seeing him zoning out and staring blankly into the distance, but he didn't answer.

 _Running a hand through long light brown hair slowly…_

Laughter was coming even closer…

 _Looking into someone's dark blue eyes which were filled with happiness, warmness, joy…_

And then, Peter could see the whole picture. It was a girl, the same one from that dream, but this time, he was hugging her.

" _Liz…"_ The voice echoed inside Peter's head whose eyes widened as suddenly, a lot of images started flashing through his head, and, a lot of memories coming back, one after another while still hearing her laughter. "Liz." He muttered in shock while looking at the sky when…

Lily looked at Peter in confusion, but he simply looked back at her in realization before…. A grin spread all over his face. "It was Liz!" He exclaimed joyfully. "Liz who?" Lily asked still confused. "Lily, don't you remember? Liz, our Liz, London, the Darlings, your father!" Peter told her quickly, excitement in his voice becoming even more noticeable. The girl looked up with a frown, an expression of surprise appearing a few seconds after that.

"I remember!" She exclaimed as she and Peter hugged, happy that they finally remembered everything. "I thought that after what Father had done, that we would never remember…" Lily commented with tears brimming in her eyes at the mention of her late father. "It's a miracle!" Peter responded, still not being able to believe this. "You're right, it really _is_ a miracle!" She cheered, a grin not disappearing off her face either.

Looking up at the sky slowly, Peter knew what he had to do. "Liz's waiting." He said simply, making Lily chuckle. "You go; I'll spread the word about this." She said. But there was no need to, as soon as Lily remembered as well; cheers could be heard coming from the whole village as their memories were restored.

"WE REMEMBER!" Indians were running all over the village, hugging their loved ones respectively as Faiyaz ran to hug both Lily and Peter, all of them enjoying what was happening in front of them.

The same thing happened at the Never Tree, where the Lost Kids started cheering and shouting in joy, Edward, Norman and Frank joining them as well. "WE REMEMBER!" The Lost Kids shouted in happiness, Ficelle and Cynthia hugging, Maia and Baby cheering along with Chubs and Meera and three men. Even the mermaids joined the cheering which could be heard roaring throughout the whole island. Neverland was finally remembering everything.

* * *

The same thing happened in London as well. Michael's eyes grew wide during the party as he was wondering where Liz was. "John, John!" He ran to his brother. "Neverland!" John whispered back in happiness. "We remember!" Wendy joined them, grins on all of their faces as they hugged each other. "This is incredible!" Rose grinned as she, Harrison and Melissa joined them in the hug.

At that moment, words couldn't describe happiness and joy of people who remembered everything. London remembered Neverland, the island remembered London, and it was as it always should be. Sky was happy as well, stars twinkling in the night as cheers could be heard.

"It did work." John Darling said while smiling in relief and watching children hugging, Wendy Darling coming beside him. "We knew it would, didn't we?" She asked just as happy, making her son nod quickly as Patrick came beside them, watching the hugging bunch with the same, huge smile.

 **And I guess you all know what's up next after this… To be continued…**


	80. Right There Beside Me

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I told myself how I'd post this chapter as soon as I started tearing up while writing it, so it took a while for that…. XD Anyway, here's the next chapter, I only own my OC's!**

"But, has anyone seen Liz?" Victoria spoke up as she and George Darling joined the watching trio. "She left the garden a while ago, but I didn't see where she was going." Patrick said, making George frown. "Should we go after her then, or…"

John Darling shook his head. What he was feeling at that moment was nothing more than happiness, excitement and joy, and he knew where his daughter was at this moment. "Leave her be. She…" "She's gone to see Peter." Michael spoke up, joining the adults along with his siblings, Melissa, Rose and Harrison. "And how do you know…" Victoria asked but was cut off. "Because that's Liz." John commented simply, making all of them look up at the sky.

 **Liz's POV**

I landed down with a frown, not knowing what to expect. Again, everything was as silent as stars on the sky. I was feeling so lost at the moment. The wind started blowing slowly, brushing against my hair and skirt. Maybe I was the only one who remembered everything? Maybe the others still thought Neverland didn't exist?

Maybe Neverland still thought that London wasn't real? Maybe Peter didn't remember me at all, thinking I didn't exist just like everyone else…. This…. This wasn't fair! What was the point of me getting my memories back if the others didn't either? If anything, having them while the others didn't hurt even more….

I wished I didn't get them back at all then! At least it wouldn't hurt so much, and an illusion would be much better, no matter how fake it was and no matter how much the truth was painful… Letting out a sigh, I started walking through the park, letting my feet guide me. Everything was so peaceful, and the wind was keeping me company….

The park was completely empty, there were no people, just grass, grass and grass….

" _Wendy!" The person on the balcony exclaimed, making the girl back away in a bit of confusion. "I… I'm not Wendy, I'm…" She started but never got to finish because her cousins joined her on the balcony, looking at the newcomer in shock._

The path was long, but I've known it already, after coming to this place so many times….

" _I just wanted to say thanks. You've never stopped believing in me." And the girl smiled at his statement. "And I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan!" She responded, making him smile back._

Stars were shining brightly through the night….

 _She put her hands on his cheeks, his eyes looking between them back and forth. She then leaned closer and kissed him, only to open her eyes and pull away in shock once she felt him kissing back._

I finally came to a little pond in the middle of the park. The water was clear and I could see my reflection in it. Looking at the sky once more, I sat down in front of the pond and looked at the girl that was staring back at me with the exact same blank expression on her face. Her eyes didn't show any emotion, nor did she smile, nor did she cry, she was just staring like that. She let out a sigh just like me before I started tracing the water with my index finger and she disappeared….

 _She threw herself at him, pulling him into a tight hug which he returned just as tightly._

Putting the finger away from the water, I looked down again, expecting to see my reflection when…. I felt a hand on my right shoulder and someone being right next to the girl staring back at me. My eyes grew wide as I looked beside me to see…. "Peter." I breathed in shock at seeing a guy with brown hair who got down beside me, looking me in the eyes with a huge smile.

I… I couldn't believe it! This looked so unreal…. Lifting my hand up, I slowly took hold of Peter's right one, wanting to make sure whether he was real or just my imagination. He kept watching me while my fingers were going across his hand slowly…. But the hand was just as warm and just as real as I remembered it had been before.

Looking up at Peter, I observed his face for a few moments. It was the same as before, but at the same time, different. There was this maturity that I hadn't seen before, like someone who had been through many things and now had more experience. It was also filled with peacefulness, like all his troubles were over now and he was at peace with himself…

Running a hand through his soft hair slowly and then putting a hand on his cheek, I looked into those familiar warm brown eyes which were looking into mine, filled with happiness and joy. He may have been a bit different now, but seeing those eyes made me sure that this was really Peter and not just my imagination.

I let out a laugh with tears brimming in my eyes by now before hugging Peter tightly, him hugging me back and stroking my hair with his right hand. Words couldn't describe my happiness, nor were they needed at this moment. A mere laugh and a hug described everything, including how I was feeling at that moment.

"Happy birthday, Liz." Peter whispered in my ear, making me smile once again and hug him more tightly than before.

 **Third Person's POV**

"So guys, what now?" Michael asked his siblings once they were on their way to the park, wanting to see if Liz found Peter or not. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked in confusion. "Liz's 17 now, in less than a year she's going to become an adult! And you all know what that means…" John explained, making his siblings sigh.

"It means that this won't last forever, no matter how much we want to." Wendy commented.

" _Don't worry, relax," Wendy started while looking at Liz and the Lost Kids as Peter kept going downstairs towards her, Michael and John, her two siblings giving her an 'are you sure' look._

 _Wendy frowned from her, John and Michael's hiding place at seeing Peter acting weird all of sudden. "Did he swallow helium or what?" She asked them in surprise only for her siblings to shrug their shoulders in response._

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Wendy, John and Tinker Bell chorused at Peter saying how he was driving._

" _And you're one to talk, Wendy! You never want to lend anything to anyone either!" John exclaimed angrily, making the girl raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, you can borrow my old dolls anytime, you know."_

" _Okay, we're attacking you now, aren't we?" Wendy asked awkwardly the two Choombas. "Yeah, and that meant that you have to sound the alarm, right?" John added just as awkwardly. "INTRUDERS!" The Choombas roared angrily in response as they covered their ears and made a run for it._

" _You don't know what?" Wendy asked her siblings expectantly while their backs were turned to her, looks of panic on their faces._

 _A skeleton pushed Ficelle and Wendy, making them fall on hard ground in process. Wendy groaned while Ficelle was rubbing the back of my head. "You know what? That guy's going to pay for doing this." She growled before Ficelle nodded and both of them charged into fight again._

 _"That people, is the power of Bandura's modeling." Wendy stated with her head spinning and a crazy grin on her face before she fell on the floor of the van once again._

" _It means that she's not who she says she is." Wendy cut Liz off impatiently with a frown._

" _Alright little brothers, tell me what you're hiding!" Wendy demanded with her arms folded before John and Michael raced towards her and put hands over her mouth, dragging her to under the dining's room table._

 _Wendy joined her brothers and cousins while they were arguing and the battle was going on around them. "The only thing you're good at is being stubborn, arguing all the time and breaking computers!" She huffed._

 _"Because Peter's gone mad and he thinks that he can somehow jog Liz's memories by pretending to be that guy Luke we saw today!" John hissed impatiently. Wendy, who was looking at him challengingly a few seconds ago, was now gaping at her brother. "What?!"_

 _"WHAT?! SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THAT LUKE GUY INVITED KERRY OUT FOR A…." Wendy started loudly in disbelief only for Michael to quickly kick her in her left leg. "OW!" She yelped and the table the three siblings were under moved a bit from Michael's kick. "Quiet Wendy, Liz'll hear you!" John hissed. "Sorry." Wendy apologized while rubbing her left leg._

" _I sometimes eat when I'm nervous, alright?!" Wendy snapped while moving boxes away in the school cellar, looking for Roquefort cheese._

" _You know what your problem is…." John and Wendy started at the same time to Michael and Liz but they never got to finish because a voice interrupted them._

" _There's no way he can win…" Wendy finished reassuringly and turned around to look at Peter who was right in front of her, John and Michael. "Huh?" She asked in shock and what happened next wasn't nice at all._

 _Wendy and John hugged each other,Tink in between and above them, all of them with panicked expressions on their faces. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" They screamed as the van kept going through the street._

" _Okay, okay, I have to admit, I'm impressed!" Wendy told Liz, Sienna and Michael while they were tied to a mast before Hook started laughing._

 _"You know, I get that you want to wear boots with heels, but if you're going to do that already, learn how to walk in them!" Wendy told Liz with a frown._

 _Wendy looked at her brothers with a smile and her arms folded._

"You're right." Michael piped in. "Unless…." John spoke up, making the three of them look at each other, looks of uncertainty on their faces. "I don't know for you, but everyone at Neverland is like a family to me, and I can't imagine my life without them." Michael said, making his siblings nod in agreement.

"That means only one thing then." They said at the same time before looking at that familiar star.

 **Liz's POV**

I looked at Peter with a smile once we pulled away, his hand on my cheek with me running fingers across his left one…. "You look different." I muttered in amusement with a chuckle. "So do you." He commented back with a grin. "I mean, you, you look, you know, beautiful." He blurted out, making me chuckle a bit. "Well, thank you." I let out a small smile.

But that was when one fact came to my head, the fact that I've been avoiding for such a long time…. But it had to be addressed one day, and I knew this was the one. There was no point running away from it anymore….

"What are we going to do?" I finally asked, making the smile disappear off Peter's face and be replaced with confusion. "I don't understand." He admitted, making me sigh. "Peter, you do know what day this is…." I started. "Of course, it's your birthday!" Peter cut me off confused. "How old am I now, Peter?" I asked slowly.

Peter looked at me in sudden shock. "17…" He trailed off. "Precisely. One year from today, I'll be an adult. I've always wanted to avoid this, but that doesn't change the fact that this won't last forever." I started, making Peter look away with a sigh, making me regret mentioning this, but I had to!

"With you living in Neverland and not growing old, and me living here and being older, it just… It's just not possible for this; it's just not possible for us to..." I sighed. "I know." Peter muttered blankly before looking up at me, his eyes showing sadness but a smile on his face. I was feeling sad at that moment, wanting to find a way for this not to end like this….

"Hey," Peter lifted my chin up, making me look at him directly this time. "As you've probably heard from your father, I just want you to be happy. If becoming an adult will do so, I'll be happy as well." He said, his eyes still filled with sadness but the smile not disappearing. "But…" "Liz, if you're happy, I'm happy. If you're sad, I'm sad as well, if it hurts you, it…" "How can you be happy with me growing older in front of your very eyes?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, not wanting to believe this.

"Don't worry about me. I've got used to it." Peter tried to wave it off, but I wasn't having it. " _That's_ the problem. You shouldn't be used to it! I…" "I'm a bit older now as well, you know? After spending so much time with you and your family, and it's alright." "No, it just…" "I love you Liz, and if you think this is right, I'll be by your side with that decision." He finished.

Maybe it was fine by him, but it _wasn't_ fine by _me_! He was the head chief of Neverland, I was a girl from London, it was just so… Complicated. _"_ ** _He_** _'s a person that needs a bit of love as well."_ Wendy's voice echoed in my head. And she was right….

 _"Hey, Hook!" Liz shouted while taking out another coconut from her leaf bag and aiming it at the Captain._

 _"And that's really comforting." Peter commented sarcastically at Liz's statement, making her look at him offended. "So it's my fault?!" She demanded with her arms folded._

 _"What now?" Ficelle asked Liz while they were running away from Jake Sorrow in the dark. "Now is time for us to take action!" She replied, Ficelle nodding before they turned around to throw rocks at Jake Sorrow._

 _Letting out a sigh, Liz turned around while being against the post, only to scream._

 _"Don't 'dear Michael me, Elizabeth!" Michael huffed just as Liz lost count of how many times black smoke was coming out of their heads. "Don't 'Elizabeth' me!" She retorted._

 _"How long is he planning on doing that? And what's coming after that? Kissing?" Liz made a face of disgust at hearing that statement. "He'd better not do that or he's going to get a fist in his face as a compliment of Elizabeth!" She declared while clenching her fist in the air._

 _"Who are you calling a building in pants and with a wig?!" Smee shouted to Liz offended. "You, Mister Smee!"_ _She glared back in response._

 _The pirates started throwing back spears, coconuts and arrows. "Fantastic development." Liz muttered while avoiding an upcoming spear._

 _Liz quickly ducked and ran out of the way jut as Peter's fist was near to colliding with her face, but it hit the post instead, making it bend a bit. "I'm sure glad that post was there and not my face! Is that the best you can do?!" She shouted to him without thinking._

 _"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" Liz marched upstairs and roared angrily, making Peter and Tinker gape at her and her cousins stop fighting. "Um…. Hi." She waved awkwardly._

 _"Do you know what annoys me the most?!" Liz shouted and marched to her cousins, the fight in front of the Discord Stone heating up._

 _Liz chuckled nervously._ _"Please Captain, it's obvious this is a misunderstanding. I mean, let's be reasonable. Us being pirates?" She started laughing. "Whatever you say Elizabeth." Hook smirked. "Smee, catch them!" "But Captain, why don't we make them your new crew?" Smee suggested. "Because Miss Elizabeth here had said how we should be reasonable." The Captain pointed out smugly._

 _Losing her patience, Liz knocked Hook out by standing up in the boat hitting him in his head with an oar._

" _Alright, alright, we're wrong, it happens to everyone, nobody's perfect!" Liz lifted her hands up in surrender._

" _I knew she was such a…" Liz started annoyed only to be cut off. "No Liz, don't finish it." John warned before frowning._

 _Liz took the fighting position while holding the sword in her right hand tightly, waiting for the battle to start._

" _That's cheating!" Liz exclaimed angrily, making Peter give her a 'like I care' glance._

" _Since you two fell into my trap, I thought it'd be fitting for me to finish you off!" "But we don't find it fitting." Liz retorted angrily to Blackbeard's words with her fists clenched._

 _"I'M COMING!" Liz shouted only to be pushed down to hard ground by her aunt…._

" _Wait, wait, wait. Buddy, you hate Spain, I hate Spanish, we're amigos!" Liz told the French pirate without thinking. The pirate growled at her words before he started charging at her._

" _Um, who's Michael…" Peter started in confusion only to be cut off. "Only the King of Pop!" Liz exclaimed while landing on her knees with her hair being a total mess by now…. "Well, this vodka sure is one heck of a drink." Tinker Bell spoke up._

 _Liz sent Peter down to grass by using all her force while charging, spinning and hitting him with her elbow. "You're the one who taught me that trick, remember?" She asked with hands on her hips, but all that did was make Peter growl. "I know, a copycat." She sighed._

" _Will you cut it out and be quiet?!" John hissed to Peter once he and Michael ran into the house again. "What?" All four of them spun around to see Liz looking at them with accusation and betrayal in her eyes as clear as a day._

" _GIVE IT BACK!" John shouted angrily and started jumping angrily to take the bottle from Liz's hands, but she shook her head before throwing the bottle at a nearby window, making the window break. Soon after, both of them made a run for it in different directions, not wanting to wait for the police._

 _Liz looked at Peter angrily just as he lifted her up, holding her for her shirt. "You wouldn't dare hit a girl!" She accused when he suddenly dropped her and flew away. She hurried to the balcony but he was out of her sight._

 _Looking up with the red rose in her hands, Liz let out a smile._

It was at that moment that I made the decision that's been haunting me for a while now. I couldn't imagine my life without Neverland, without Lost Kids, Lily and especially not without Peter. I cared for him, and I didn't want to leave him like that ever again. After all this time, I knew it. I didn't care what the others thought, it was my decision after all, and nothing was going to stop me.

"I'm staying with you." I said firmly. "What?" Peter looked at me in astonishment. "You've heard me. If becoming an adult means not seeing you ever again and being older than you, then I don't give a flying damn about it." I declared. Peter opened his mouth only for me to stop him. "No pun intended."

"But Liz, you have family, your cousins, your father…" "And they'll understand perfectly well." I responded simply. "But Wendy said that…" "Hey, I thought we made it clear when we met that I'm not Wendy? I don't care what she said to you that night either, because it's not true. I love you Peter and I couldn't care less, no matter how cliché it sounds, and trust me, I'm aware of it. But the point is I'm not leaving you alone ever again. I'd rather be with you than grow up." I finished ranting before smiling.

Looking him in the eyes, a huge smile appeared on his face before he hugged me, making both of us fly into the starry sky. "Wait, what does cliché mean anyway?" Peter suddenly asked me in confusion, making me groan in amusement. "Trust me, you don't have to know." I responded with a playful smile before looking up at the tonight's full moon.

"You do realize I'll find out sooner or later? So, it'd be better to hear it from your mouth instead of Sienna's for example." He said with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. Putting hands around his neck, I leaned closer and kissed him in response. "I think you know what this meant very well." I commented. "Shut it?" He chuckled.

I shook my head at his answer with a smirk, making him roll his eyes before putting hands around my waist and pulling me into a passionate kiss just as the moon was high in the air with stars.

 **And….. I'll say it. For fuck's sake, I can't believe I finally got to actually write this part! So, I hope you liked it, and this time I swear, the next post is the last one because I finally posted this chapter! Until next time!**


	81. Epilogue

**Guest: Here it is!**

 **Xoxox28laughing: Thank you so much, I really loved writing those two! And here's the last chapter!**

 **Guest: Well, it's finally here!**

 **Well, hi! I know it's been quite some time since I updated, but the thing is, I had a writer's block for the ending and everything I tried to write just seemed forced. I wanted to write it with inspiration and end this story in a good way. So, I present you the last chapter!**

 **I only own my OC's!**

Both of us landed down on soft grass while holding hands. "Remind me again, who put that thing on your face?" Peter pointed at my face, making me raise an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked in amusement. "Because it looks like it's all over it."

"Oh no." I muttered with a face palm. My mascara must have been ruined due to tears streaming down my cheeks… In conclusion, my face must have been a disaster. As soon as I got home, I was taking this make up off me! "Wendy's going to kill me; she spent 15 minutes putting this on!" I exclaimed with a sigh.

I know, saying this was so unlike me, but putting make up was unlike me too! Peter started laughing at my words as soon as I said them. "Elizabeth Darling, a girl who survived everything from mermaids to demons is afraid of her cousin?" "Who can be pissed if people touch her clothes and make up!" I pointed out with a smirk.

"I don't even know what the latter is, but I think I'd prefer being kept in the dark." He responded while still laughing. "Just like all other guys. John and Michael are no exception to that." I commented playfully. "Really?" "You should have heard John's speech about girls while Wendy and I were getting ready." I said dryly.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm interested." He commented, making me roll my eyes in amusement. "Girls are apparently always late; it takes them an hour to get dressed if not more, for example." I said. "From what I've seen here, it's true?" He asked, making me look at him as if I were offended. "That's insulting; it took me only 15 minutes!" I said dramatically, both of us bursting in another tour of laughter.

"Then we'd better get that thing off you as soon as possible before Wendy kills you." Peter said while trying to hold his laughter now. I rolled my eyes at that. "Laugh all you want, but I'd really like to know what you would do if you were in my position." "I'd fly away to safe place. Better that than to deal with angry cousins." He responded cheekily. "How mature of you." I responded sarcastically but then grinned and hugged Peter.

"Hold on for a second." Peter pulled away to look at me after a few seconds. "What is it?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. He looked at me from head to toe. "You were never this tall." He pointed out in confusion. It was then that I noticed what he was talking about and tried not to laugh again. My boots had heels, so I was closer to Peter's height now. If anything, I think the difference between us was a few inches!

I smirked. "Heels." I said simply and lifted one boot up so he could see what I was talking about. After putting it down, I tried to take a step forward, but… I started falling, only for Peter to catch me. "You know, me catching you has really become a habit." He pointed out, making me laugh. "In fairness, this time is because of heels." I commented. "How can you even walk in those things?" Peter asked in disbelief while helping me up.

"Well, I can't even walk as you can see." I frowned. "But having these is useful. One good kick in the stomach and pirates won't know what hit them." I then added with a grin. Peter grinned as well. "We'll just have to see. If they ever get back to their senses, after all."

I looked at him in confusion. "They've been rather depressed ever since the Chief's sacrifice. Neverland may remember everything, but we don't know whether the pirates are still like that or not." I nodded in understanding at his explanation. "Let's go tell my parents and…" "And take that thing off you and get you in something better for walking." Peter finished while grabbing me for my hand just as I was about to fall again.

"I'll learn how to walk in these things." I commented with a shrug. "And what until then?" He asked dryly. "I'll try not to step on any of your and other's feet." I said teasingly. "How comforting." Peter responded with an eye roll and a smirk.

I opened my mouth, about to say something but was cut off. "I've told her she needs to get used to them sooner than later." Wendy commented just as she, John and Michael walked to us. "Trust me; you don't want a heel on your foot. It's trauma for a lifetime." John told Peter, making me roll my eyes a bit by now. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" I asked with a grin.

"Nope." John responded before grinning. "Peter!" My cousins then shouted and ran to us, hugging Peter. "I'm glad to see you too." He responded once they pulled away. "What am I, invisible?!" A voice could suddenly be heard, and I looked up to see Tinker Bell flying to us. "Hi Tinker Bell." We greeted happily.

We were soon in a big group hug. "Where are you two going?" Michael asked once we pulled away. "Well, we were going to my parents." I said while rubbing the back of my head. "Why's that?" Wendy asked. "Well…" I started with Peter looking between me and my cousins back and forth. "The thing is, I'm staying in Neverland." I said simply while trying to sound calm.

"Told you!" Michael told Wendy and John with a smirk, making Peter and me blink in confusion. They were actually _predicting_ I was going to say this?! "But you know what? You're not going anywhere without _us_." John declared firmly. Wait, wait, wait. "You're serious?" I gaped at my cousins in disbelief.

All three of them nodded. "But guys, what about your father, home…" I started only to be cut off. "They'll understand." Michael said simply. "You're sure?" Peter asked while raising an eyebrow. All three of them nodded. "Right before the last attack, we had discussed how boring it would be without Neverland." Wendy started.

"Besides… We just can't live here anymore. This place provokes memories of Mum, and… We need a fresh start." John commented. "But the main reason is Neverland's like our family now." I smiled at Michael's words because he was right. We _were_ like one, big family… "What happened to your face?" Wendy suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "Oh, no…" I face palmed while Peter was trying his best not to laugh again. "Weren't we going somewhere?" He quickly asked to change the subject, making me sigh in relief.

* * *

As soon as we arrived home, no one was there. I took that as a chance to go to bathroom and quickly take all the makeup off me. When I entered our bedroom, everyone was there. "When do you think they'll come?" I asked.

"I've just called Uncle John. He, Grandma, Aunt Victoria, Dad and Patrick went out for a drink, they should be back soon." Wendy explained. Michael was looking at Marshmallow. "I'm definitely bringing you along." He hugged his bear tightly, making me smile. "So… How's everyone in Neverland doing?" John then asked Peter.

Tinker Bell flew to Peter and sat on his right shoulder. "Way better now that everything is over." The fairy said, and Peter nodded. "They're just as happy as us." That was when we heard footsteps. Peter and Tinker Bell flew up to be out of sight once the door opened. They opened and all of us spun around to see the five people we've been waiting for.

"It really worked!" Dad cheered, much to my and my cousin's surprise. I knew he must have been happy about this, but him cheering like that wasn't exactly usual… "Where did you get that song from?" I asked in confusion. "Patrick wrote it while we were in secondary school because I asked him too. He knew about everything, and I was so happy I had a friend I could confide in." He explained, making me smile.

John and Michael, on the other hand, sweat dropped. "We picked your best friend's locker?!" They chorused in shock. "What?" Dad asked, shock on his face apparent but Patrick laughed. "I'll explain later." He told his friend.

My cousins and I looked at each other before looking at five adults before us. There was no turning back, now, and we knew that. "Dad," I started slowly, only to be cut off. "We know what you're going to ask us." He said. "You're all going with him, aren't you?" Grandma asked. The four of us looked at them before looking down.

"Are you mad at us?" Michael asked. "No. I saw it coming all along." Grandma said simply, a small smile forming on her face. "I _did_ see it coming as well. I don't like it, but it's your choice, your life." Dad said, making me look at him. Now I felt a bit bad… "Liz, can we talk to you alone?" Mum asked. "We've got to talk alone as well." Uncle told his children.

I simply nodded before my parents led me to Wendy's room. "I didn't realize you didn't like it." I told them truthfully while rubbing the back of my head. Mum shook her head. "It's not about us, dear. True, we'll miss you, but it's your life, your choice. Besides, we had to let you go sooner or later." She smiled, making me feel at ease.

"If you're happy Liz, we're happy as well." Dad finally said. "You can go, but under one condition." "Which?" I asked slowly. "That you come back to visit us." At hearing that, my heart beating faster, but this time because of joy and happiness. "I love you Mum, Dad!" I exclaimed happily and hugged them tightly. "We love you too, Liz." They responded softly while we were still in a hug.

That was when Grandma joined us up there. My parents looked at her with smiles before going downstairs. "So, it's time." Grandma said, making me simply nod. "You're alright with this?" I asked slowly.

She smiled at my words. "I always knew it was going to happen one day. Both of you and Peter are happy with this, so I'm happy as well." I pulled her into a hug tightly. "And you'd better take care of my grandchildren, Peter." She looked up and I knew who she was talking this to. "I will." Peter landed down. "Although I'm sure they're capable of it themselves as well." He smiled.

That was when Uncle joined us upstairs. "Bye Uncle." I hugged him, the man returning the hug. As soon as we pulled away, I looked at Peter with a small smile and took his hand in mine, him squeezing mine back.

* * *

"THEY'RE BACK!" Lost Kids could be heard shouting. A huge smile appeared on mine and cousins' faces as we landed outside the Never Tree. "Ficelle, Cynthia!" I exclaimed happily and practically jumped on my dear friends into a hug. The two of them hugged me as well.

Meanwhile, I could see my cousins hugging other Lost Kids as well. But then, we saw someone else approaching us. "Lily!" My cousins and I chorused and ran to the Indian girl, hugging her as well. "It's so good to see you again!" She was beaming at us.

"And we're not leaving ever again." Wendy told her, making all of people except Peter and Tinker Bell gape. "Wait, _what_?" Ficelle was the one who asked for everyone here. "We're staying here with all of you." I said with a grin.

And soon as I said that, cheers erupted from everyone and I felt so much joy, excitement… "You know what's the only thing missing here?" Sienna suddenly spoke up, making all of us look at her and stop with all the hugs. "Pirates being their normal selves as well." "Wait, they're still depressed?" Peter asked her in surprise and the former Thief Girl nodded.

Suddenly, Michael smirked. "Leave the pirates to Sienna and me. We'll get them back to their senses." He said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at my cousin. I knew he was up to something… "We will?" Sienna asked in surprise and Michael nodded. "The Never Tribe is waiting to see all of you again." Lily reminded.

But I decided to stay and see what Michael and Sienna were up to, so did Peter. So, while the rest went with Lily, we hid in bushes and watched my cousin talking to Sienna. "You want me to sing _what_?!" She exclaimed while Michael frowned. "You heard it loud and clear. It goes like this. _Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!_ " He sang.

He was serious?! "Oh no." I face palmed in disbelief. Peter, on the other hand, was smirking. "I'm really interested in how this will turn out."

* * *

"Mission accomplished!" Michael chorused later that day at the Never Tree. "Never do that do me again." Sienna told him with a glare. "But what happened?" Meera asked curiously. "Apart from total humiliation, everything is totally alright." The girl told her sarcastically. "Hey, it was fun!" Michael argued.

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself." She face palmed. "Never again am I singing ' _if you love to sail the sea you are a pirate'_." I face palmed at her words. "Michael…" I groaned in amusement. "Was it really that humiliating?" I asked Peter quietly who shrugged his shoulders. "It was hilarious in my opinion. Never have I seen pirates so cheerful. The song brought them back to their senses." He whispered in my ear.

That was when I could see Norman and Edward entering the hideout. They wanted to talk to Peter, so they were soon out of the hideout. My cousins ran out as well, so I decided to see what it was all about, but I ran into Peter. "What did you three talk about?" I asked curiously because I saw the two men walking away.

"They want to go back to London and live there. They want to have a fresh start." Peter explained. "You're okay with that?" I asked slowly and he nodded. "They need it." "What about Frank?" "He's staying here with us." I smiled at that answer. "Have you seen my cousins?" I then asked. "They ran right past me."

And not far away, I could see my cousins hugging the spirit of their mother with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. I smiled while being beside Peter at seeing the sight in front of us. He smiled as well, and that was when Aunt's ghost started turning into dust and heading towards the night sky.

Wendy, John and Michael ran to us while wiping tears off their faces. "Everything will be fine, right?" Michael asked with a small smile. "Of course it will. As long as we're all together." Peter told him, making my cousins and me smile as well before we looked at the sky filled with stars. It was a warm and beautiful night, and wind was breezing peacefully past us…

* * *

I flew past one tree with a grin, Peter right after me. After flying through the forest, we passed the Never Tribe and headed towards the Jolly Roger. We flew past it before flying past Never Tree and finally landing on top of the mountain.

I looked around the island with a small smile just as the Sun was setting down. "Another day is over." I commented. "But the adventure is far from it." Peter reminded while holding my right hand tightly, making me nod in agreement. I squeezed it back and kissed him on a cheek. He smiled before hugging me tightly while I ran a hand through his hair just as the Sun set.

And it was true; adventures would never be over, and as long as all of us were together, everything would be alright. Soon the moon would come up, and it would be a night time in Neverland. I pulled away from the tight and warm hug to smile at Peter who smiled back, his brown eyes showing happiness. We hugged again. Peter and I looked at the sky filled with stars just as the night breeze went past us and all over the now peaceful island...

 **And… That's it. I'm officially done with this story and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed it! I'll still be writing other stories here, and there is still some fanart I drew for this story, so I'll eventually post it on Deviantart. Again thank you so much, and I hope you liked it! Until next time!**


End file.
